Unchained Melody (Abridged Edition)
by CrossroadsPony
Summary: Together, a strange duo of a singer and a guitarist must make their way along a path they don't realize has already been drawn out before them. Mostly a story of relationships and character growth (and the pain of being caught in a demonic contract). Abridged version (ie. no explicit sex). Also, hey, how 'bout a playlist for the story? Check it: gooDOTgl/r1zKoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Opening Act

"And now, mares and stallions, here to tease your eyes, please your ears and freeze your minds...Graceful Melody."

A polite chorus of applause rippled through the audience, a couple of inebriated voices ringing out with drunken whoops; they were likely unaware for what exactly they were cheering, but any announcement could sound excited after a few hours drowning in a tumbler of whiskey. The blood-red pegasus smiled wryly, stepping back from the microphone and dropping into the battered stool positioned at stage left, just behind one of two speakers mounted precariously on adjustable stands.

The male was toned, his build somewhat muscular. A dark crimson hide covered his entire frame, save for the almost ominous ebony mark on his flank. It depicted a crossroads, complete with a small pair of street signs at the topmost corner of the intersecting lines. He wore a simple brown leather jacket over his upper body – cut twice in the back to allow his wings free motion outside of the material – and a dented harmonica hung around his neck by means of a thin silver chain. His mane was a pale, almost-pink shade of red, cut long in the back so it feathered along his neck while a few longer bangs hung across his features. His tail was the same hue, groomed neater than his mane and mostly straight, curving only near the end of the long hair. A single silver ring glinted in his right ear, glimmering under the dim stage lights; otherwise, however, his body remained unadorned.

He'd been playing light solos for the last hour or so, earning a few extra hundred from the owner of the nightclub for entertaining the earlier crowd after the so-called 'opening act' flaked and didn't show up. As one front hoof grasped the neck of an aged guitar to slide it back against his powerful body, the stallion reached down with a rear leg and nudged a pair of sliders on a simple soundboard. The adjustment lowered the input of his guitar and harmonica, after which he carefully poked a depressed button to unmute the main microphone at the center of the stage. The speakers crackled briefly as he glanced down at the knobs on his ancient guitar and tweaked one before examining the other small pedal at his hooves that controlled the minor bevy of effects through which he could loop his guitar signal and alter the quality of his sound.

He crossed one rear leg over the other, licking his lips once as he secured the body of the guitar snugly to his stomach. As he heard the hidden stage door behind him click gently shut, he smiled and then began to play a slow, soothing rhythm on the guitar as he closed his eyes and let the spirit of the music fill his body. The pegasus didn't need to physically see the thin crowd scattered through the dining room of the club before them – he knew just from the stunned hush that fell over the room that his companion's outfit must have been one of his more enchanting selections.

Four hooves clicked softly across the dinged, worn stage floor and the crimson pony smiled ever so slightly as he felt a gentle tickle along his back before a sultry voice purred into his ear as it passed: "Slow crowd tonight, Riff...let's heat it up in here." He felt a light pressure against the side of his muzzle and he parted his jaws slightly for a familiar, slender object to be eased between his teeth, opening one eye for a moment to see a brief flare of yellow flame. Graceful Melody winked at him, waving the match in his hoof sinuously, just enough motion to extinguish the tip and leave a thin trail of smoke as he tossed it easily over one shoulder. Riffraff inhaled deeply on the filtered cigarette, almost immediately feeling lightheaded from the powerful rush of thick smoke filling his lungs.

His eyes remained open for a few seconds to peer through the haze around his head, grinning to himself at the entranced crowd. All gazes were locked onto the slender pegasus as he approached the microphone stand at mid-stage, tossing his messy mane once and winking generously at the audience.

Graceful Melody's coat was a soothing periwinkle, as delicate in its hue as the feminine stallion appeared himself. Silver irises flicked thoughtfully around the silent crowd, his richly cerulean mane standing out in a mixture of varying spikes and curved bangs, naturally poking out and twisting in all directions. A silky red dress was drawn snugly over much of his frame, opening with a tauntingly deep neckline that dove down between his slender forelegs, one of which was completely covered and the other teasingly revealed through a long slit that went nearly to his shoulder, showing off a stunning tattoo of a lightning bolt that began just above his elbow and angled sharply back and forth down to only a few inches above his hoof. It was shaded with a smooth yellow ink, blending neatly with his grey-blue coat.

The fabric of the teasing dress glistened in the pale lighting above the stage, seeming to sparkle with life as the slim male all but pressed his muzzle against the microphone with a gentle, soulful sigh; a muzzle pierced thrice on either side, a matching row of three silver studs tracing along either side of his lower jaw. He had a total of five earrings as well, two on the left ear and the others along his right lobe. The dress continued along his sides, remaining mostly open at the back and then drawn sharply across his flank, the material stretched tightly along his exceptionally curved hindquarters but leaving his rear legs bare. His eyes half-lidded, Graceful leaned into the microphone as Riffraff strummed the soft cue for his vocals to begin.

"I stare at the stars...and the sky up above...and think, 'what am I made of?'"

The crowd fell still the moment that his voice streamed through the speakers, soft, seductive and warm, yet tinged with the slightest sensation of something darker, something that threatened to hook into the listener's soul and yank them a bit closer to the effeminate male. Graceful watched the faces of his captive audience, daring them to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds as the haunting melody of the long-lost blues song continued to flow from his lips.

"Am I full of sorrow? Am I hurt...and pained? Or am I filled...with love?"

The pegasus glanced at his companion, still sitting with his legs crossed, caught in the moment of the song as his hooves moved like flowing water along the six strings, the haze of smoke around him slowly expanding thanks to the glowing embers of the cigarette held clenched in his jaws.

"I can't say goodbye...to yesterday, my friend..." Graceful cooed tenderly, lightly grasping the base of the stand with one hoof and leaning forward with his own natural rhythm as his eyes laid upon the nearest patron. "I keep holding on...'til the end..."

Each word from his muzzle seemed chained to the syllable before it, creating a twisting string of pure emotion that wormed its way into the ears of each creature sitting before the stage, but Graceful Melody only had eyes for the well-dressed unicorn sitting only one table from the stage. His eyes were wide, pale blue and he blinked several times, his jaw somewhat slack. The singing pegasus narrowed his own eyes with a sinuous smile, putting a bit of extra passion into the next few lines:

"It's there...that I'll find...inner peace, not war...And dreams that I let slip...away...I will find the joyfulness I'm looking for...Way back...in yesterday..."

At this point, the unicorn's flushed wife was staring at him with horror and disgust. She smacked his chest with a foreleg but his eyes remained helplessly drawn to the shimmering pegasus before him on the stage, a bit of drool falling from his muzzle. Graceful Melody only continued to purr the entrancing vocals with all intentions geared toward this one pony's experience, effectively keeping him under the spell of the song until his wife's horn glowed, a faint opalescent aura surrounding a nearby glass of water as she lifted it with telekinesis and then splashed it unceremoniously onto the male's face. The unicorn immediately sat up straight with a muffled yelp, staring around as if brought from a trance and then looking embarrassed as his wife hissed all manner of insults and accusations at him, gesturing angrily toward his visible arousal while yanking him firmly from the table and toward the exit by the collar of his suit jacket.

Hardly any of the other patrons took notice, however, many of them with the same forlorn and awestruck expressions on their own muzzles as Graceful simply smiled and continued smoothly with the remainder of the slow, emotional song as Riffraff met each and every one of his perfect notes with a harmonic strum or neat pick of his own.

"Way back...in yes...terday..." Graceful's soft voice, capable of surprising range, drew the last word out in a tantalizing baritone, his lips nearly kissing the silver microphone as he bowed his head slowly in time with the fading of his vocals. Riff drew his hoof across the strings a few more times in a make-shift coda as the stunned crowd began to break into stuttered – but ecstatic – applause. The larger pegasus grinned behind the bluish cloud finally dissipating from around his form as he casually mashed the smoking butt of the spent cigarette against the side of his guitar, then flicked it away before leaning over his instrument and humming a tune to himself before repeating it across the strings. As the soulful music began to drift out of the speakers, Grace leaned into his microphone again and started to croon another tender love song.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the two pegasi finished their set with a rousing blues rock tune that featured the drumming and bass guitar of two local musicians, creating a more fulfilling sound for the upbeat song. They'd joined the stage for the last several songs, adding a bit of rhythm and soul to Riffraff's set list; they were the best choices he felt he could make considering the narrow selection, and overall he couldn't complain too much, satisfied with the crowd's positive response at the close of their extended set.

The crimson stallion stood with the earth pony and griffin just behind the cover of the stage curtains, counting out their share of the cut from the night's profit. He glanced absently over his shoulder as he handed the small stack of bills to the other winged creature, watching with a mix of amusement and sharp jealousy as Graceful Melody all but crawled into the lap of an exceptionally drunk patron, turning what had likely started as an extremely gripping hug into nothing short of an erotic dance. _Wonder if that guy even knows yet..._

"Your li'l mama has a hell of a voice, but she's kind of a slut," the drummer slurred, semi-wasted himself on the complimentary ale that had been offered to the performers. "Think I could get'er to come by my place after she's done with that lucky asshole?"

Riffraff pursed his lips but forced a thin smile. "Somehow I don't think Graceful Melody is your type." He handed the griffin a similar stack of the wrinkled currency – it was actually a few bills more than what he'd paid the drummer. The bassist had not uttered a single word beyond calmly listing his abilities when he'd showed up at the brief auditions held a few hours before the club opened. But the griffin played a mean bass line and had done exceptionally well keeping up with Riffraff's own spur-of-the-moment changes on the songs he and Graceful often twisted into live variations of their own. "But feel free to leave your address. I'll be sure to get it to him," Riff added curtly as the griffin gave the slightest smile, having long ago recognized the attractive pegasus as a stage-transvestite.

"Alright, tha's what I'm talkin' ab—wait. He?" The earth pony blinked stupidly and tilted his head as Riffraff only smiled wryly. As if on cue, he heard a shocked cry from the audience and turned around to watch with an amused expression. The stupefied pony stared past him while the griffin adjusted the large case strapped across his back just below one wing, then seemed content enough to stay long enough to watch the scene unfold for himself.

Graceful Melody had straddled the stallion's lap and apparently somebody's hoof had gone just far enough that the periwinkle pegasus's secret had been revealed with little apology. The muscular earth pony now shoved violently at the laughing Graceful, hollering drunkenly and bearing an expression of mixed inebriation and horror as he wiped at his muzzle furiously. "You...you're disgusting, I thought you was a mare! What kinda shit is goin' on here?!"

The effeminate male only winked and blew him a playful kiss as his wings fluttered and brought him to a swaying hover just above the table tops. "You wouldn'ta known the difference if we'd done what you were so eager to do in the bathrooms!" Graceful called out clearly to the earth pony's back as he stumbled past several other patrons to hurry through the front doors. The outburst had caused a few other guests to make faces of disgust or surprise, but more than a handful seemed either too drunk or too aroused still to care about the fact that the slender pegasus in the entrancing dress was nothing short of a camouflaged honey trap.

Riffraff shook his head, by now used to this kind of reaction as he turned back to the other two. The griffin only smiled and then nodded once before turning to leave silently through the rear entrance. The drummer, however, stood relatively motionless, swaying with his inebriation as the skin beneath his coat paled with horror. "He...he's a..."

"Faggot?" Riffraff supplied easily, busying himself with packing up the speakers and stands. "Yes, he is. And he'd be gleeful at being called as such. But you'd be a dumbass to try and do anything about it." The blood-red pony glanced up with a slight smile. "He'll cut your balls off as soon as he'd play with 'em. You're best hating him from a distance. Plus, you know. He might let me come stomp on you after he's done with you. So that would suck."

The swaying earth pony stared at him for a moment, looking as if his drunkenness would almost allow him to be so bold as to retort. But whatever remaining sense he had advised him otherwise and he instead spit to the side before stumbling toward the same door by which the griffin had left. "Screw you'n screw your little slut," he slurred, dragging the small cart upon which his drums had been hastily stacked after the last song. "Hope he gets his ass kicked by somebody he tries gettin' into th' hay with..."

Riffraff only shrugged mildly, by far too used to the reactions of less-than-accepting ponies. He himself had long abandoned the attempts to act as Graceful's bodyguard – not only did the surprisingly tough singer rarely require his help, but any excessive show of anger from the larger pegasus, and well... _Last thing I need is that asshole showing up and trying to coax a few months off in exchange for blowing that jerk to Valhalla come..._

He took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his mind of any frustrated thoughts with a single nod. He continued to pack up the remainder of their well-worn gear before glancing up in only mild surprise as Graceful Melody strolled past, leading a flushed unicorn along by the larger male's necktie. "He offered to buy me a drink," the singer purred, flicking his tail lightly against the muzzle of the sweating patron. "I'm gonna take him up on that." Riffraff and the smaller pegasus locked gazes for a moment, the slender male emanating an almost terrifying air of "back off". But the crimson stallion only rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at a clock hanging back-stage. Graceful glanced at it as well, then pouted but gave the slightest nod even as he huffed and all but dragged the flustered male into a small ready-room in the backstage area.

The masculine pegasus grimaced and snapped the last of the straps across the battered guitar case before sitting with a grumble upon one of the speakers. Someone had rolled a compact DJ booth onto the stage from the other side, quickly hooking up a few small speakers and starting to spin some canned dance music, which only served to make Riffraff feel even more sour. He produced the pack of cigarettes tucked away in the case of the microphone, tapping one of the cylinders out and lighting it in his muzzle before taking a slow draw and closing his eyes. One hoof closed around the harmonica hanging from his neck, thoughtfully gripping it for a moment. As the pegasus began to tune out both the soulless music as well as the muffled noises rising from the ready-room, he lifted the small silver instrument to his lips between puffs and played himself a quiet tune.

The moment the door had closed behind them, Graceful Melody had pounced onto the larger stallion and kissed him with all the passion of a married couple on their first night of a honeymoon. It had been literal minutes before he'd even been able to stammer that it was his "first time with...someone like you..." but it had taken even less time for the experienced pegasus to turn any lingering doubt or hesitation into blind passion and even blinder pleasure. Twenty minutes later, the unicorn now felt as if he might slip into a comatose state any moment as his head spun numbly, unable to piece even the simplest thoughts together. He was both amazed and horrified that the sleek cross-dressing male between his legs appeared almost bored already. "D-do I...need to pay you?" he stammered nervously, adjusting his tie uselessly. "I...my wallet's still...back at my table..."

Graceful Melody gave him a dour look, getting back to his hooves with a contemptible snort. "Tempting, buuut...I guess you did okay enough. But you gotta go now, because you're boring and Riffy's gonna yell at me for the time." The slender pegasus waved his forelegs around dramatically and continued to muttered incoherently, but it was clear that the entertainment for the night was complete. He turned his back on the other male and the unicorn cleared his throat awkwardly before rubbing at his chest and watching with an uncomfortable rapture despite himself as the pegasus slid leisurely back into the rumpled dress. A loud knock at the door stirred him from his reverie and he blushed again as the singer glared at him irritably over his shoulder. "I said get outta here!"

The unicorn flushed further and weaved his way to the door, unable to keep his legs steady, his knees still rubbery. He swallowed and then mumbled an awkward mix of "thank you" and "I'm sorry" before opening the door...only to stare at Riffraff's moody expression glaring back at him. He backpedaled embarrassedly but the red-coated pegasus gestured sourly toward the backstage area and the unicorn nervously slid past him before half-galloping from behind the curtains amid drunken laughter to reclaim his wallet and then skitter out through the main entrance.

Riffraff looked pointedly at Graceful Melody, who only returned the gaze with his pierced tongue stuck out childishly. The muscular stallion sighed and smiled despite himself as he gestured gently. "Come on, Grace. We gotta hit the road. I don't wanna stay in this town tonight. Too many folks looked less than pleased when they found out about your fun little surprise."

"Ain't that little," Grace retorted, but his tone was softer as well when he approached the other pegasus and kissed his cheek. "'Sides, since when do you worry 'bout that? You know I c'n take care of myself, and also, even though you're a huge squish, you're huge, so everyone's scared of you...plus, I know you dun like it, but there is always Amdus-"

"Shut up, don't use his name now," Riff hissed in a more forceful tone than he intended, looking immediately regretful as Graceful's eyes widened a bit and his pierced ears laid flat against the spiky curls of his mane. The larger male grimaced and rubbed at his muzzle with a hoof before glancing at the appendage for a moment as something beneath his crimson hide seemed to push outward. His companion's pout faded slowly as Grace tilted his head and then quieted.

"Is it hurting again?" he asked worriedly, biting his lip and stepping closer to the red pegasus.

Riffraff glanced at his partner, taking in his genuine concern and visible shivering. He forced a small smile and nodded. "Just a little, but you know that it always does after a show." He stared at the hoof again then quickly lowered it to the ground again with a quiet swallow. "After all, the damn things turn into freakin' monsters," he added in a mutter.

Graceful Melody came up to his companion and hugged him tightly with both forelegs. "I'm sorry..."

The masculine pegasus smiled quietly again, closing his eyes and wrapping one leg around Graceful. "It's not your fault. This was my choice." He nodded firmly and then kissed the other male's forehead gently. "Besides, tell me who else out there can play a guitar well enough to keep up with you?"

The light-blue stallion laughed as he picked up the case carrying the microphone and stand, slinging it over his shoulder. "Well...there was Power Chord...and...Blue Rider...ooh, and that unicorn with the big-"

"Shaaaaddup," Riffraff huffed, waving a hoof at the slender pegasus but smiling all the same as he hefted his guitar case up and onto the rolling speaker case. "Those guys don't have any soul...they can just spit out some fancy horse apples that sounds real pretty, but...there's no real spirit to it. They don't play like we play."

Giggling softly, Graceful winked over his shoulder before strutting toward the rear door with a very purposeful swing in his flank. "Yeah, in ALL the ways we play!"

"You're a dirty little whore," Riff commented, looking amused as he pushed the guitar and accompanying equipment after the other stallion, hearing Graceful's laughter tinkling off the walls of the alley outside. The jacketed pegasus was nearly at the door when a gruff voice called to him from the side entrance to the stage area.

"Good show you two put on. Didn't tell me you'd have a transvestite, though."

Riffraff looked to the side as the pegasus who owned the club leaned against the wall, chewing slowly on a stalk of celery. He wore a mottled, wide-brimmed hat and a dirty black bow tie, his rather shaggy hide of dark green blending in with the poorly lit surroundings. "Didn't seem to affect our agreed payment, though. Think you even slipped an extra hundred in there," Riff replied softly, a slow shrug rolling across his shoulders beneath his worn jacket.

But the other pegasus only smiled slightly and shrugged. "Best damn guitar I've heard in a long time. And your little friend's got the voice of an angel. Cross-dressin' or otherwise."

The guitarist immediately calmed, unable to hide his relieved expression. "Oh, well...thanks. And...sorry for the ponies who...stormed out earlier."

"Eh, don't bother me. That's why I got a no-refund policy and a two-drink minimum." The owner chewed the last of his celery thoughtfully before swallowing it and grinning. "To be honest, it was nice to have something different. And I still made bank tonight." He tipped his hat respectfully. "If you come through town again, come by and see me. The stage will be yours for as long as you want."

"Oh, wow...uh, thanks...thank you, really." Riffraff nodded several times, looking almost embarrassed even through his clear pride. "I may try and track down a different drummer next time, but I definitely want the griffin back whenever we swing through again."

"Not a problem," the other stallion replied easily. "I'll look forward to it. Safe travels, now...this is an alright town, but you know there are angry ponies anywhere you go."

"Yeah, nothin' new to us. Thanks again." Riffraff smiled and then nudged the exterior door open and pulled his gathered equipment through. As the small wheels crunched onto the cobblestone of the alleyway, he glanced toward their small cart and saw the smaller male's case already in place. "Grace, you ready to go? You better not have someone behind a damn trash can..."

He began to load the cart and as he did so, spotted the rich azure of his companion's thick tail poking out from the front of the wooden transport. "Oh, very funny, I can see your big flank sticking out from here." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his guitar case, wedging it into place in the now-rather-full cart and then grumbling when the other pony's tail didn't so much as twitch. He turned around to check for any missing equipment and then found himself suddenly face-to-face with a toothy grin, a scaled muzzle and an otherworldly stare.

Riffraff cursed and immediately stepped backward, his flank bumping against the rear of the cart. "Goddammit, what in Helheim are you doing here?"

The tall creature continued to smirk, standing before Riff in a bipedal stance. Its arms crossed over a chest that bulged with thick musculature, bound beneath smooth, gleaming scales. It spoke to him, and its voice matched its masculine frame, though it had a silky quality that easily brought a false sense of soothing calm to the listener.

"Now, now, my little pony...that is no way to speak to your benefactor, is it?" Its lips curled into a taunting smile as it gazed down patronizingly at the snarling pegasus.

"Grace, stay where you are!" he called over his shoulder before turning his focus back to the scaled creature. But he didn't even hear a whimper of response from the other pegasus and he frowned slightly. "Graceful?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," the looming creature said mockingly, slapping a hand loudly against one of its cheeks. "I forgot! Your little harpy is still frozen in terror. I may have _accidentally_ manifested myself in front of him before I gifted him with my favorite little tune." The creature grinned and produced a gleaming silver saxophone out of thin air, waving it in the air easily with one strong arm.

Riffraff narrowed his eyes but was nonetheless relieved – he knew first-hand what abilities the demon possessed, especially when it used the enchanted silver-hued instrument that rested now against his shoulder. If he guessed correctly, the demon had temporarily trapped the smaller male's body in a kind of stasis, using a haunting melody played through the saxophone that Riff was all too familiar with. _An asshole move...but not lethal..._ He nodded once and met the demon's eyes. "What do you want, Amdusias?"

"Ooh! I love when you say my name with such _bite_ ," the demon exclaimed, snapping the clawed fingers on his free hand and pointing at the pegasus. "Say, you sound a little husky, voice getting a little scratchy? Starting to feel that nasty little sore spot way deep down in your disgusting little mortal lungs?"

The stallion stiffened up a bit but only spat defiantly to the side. "Screw you. The deal ain't changing. And you never said how much I gotta smoke this crap...ain't like two years of light use is gonna shorten my life any faster."

"Oh, but it already has!" the scaled demon crowed, tossing his saxophone easily to the other hand as he suddenly dropped down to one knee and shoved a finger into the pony's muzzle. His tone swiftly darkened as his features became cold. "Do not get me wrong, you plebiscite, I am very much aware that you slipped out of the deal I originally intended. Your lifeline is nonetheless decreased with every single puff you take, and your worthless soul is practically mine as it is."

Riffraff snarled and jerked his head away, glaring up at the demon despite the tremble of fear and the suddenly explosive need he felt to smoke one of the cigarettes tucked away safely in his jacket. Before he could speak, however, the demon's cat-like eyes lit up in realization, laughing loudly. "You want one right now! As we speak! You need it, do you not? Well...go right ahead..." His eyelids lowered, his tone becoming lyrical. "Come now, your resistance is no use. Denying yourself the delightful tar and soot would be self-abuse..."

The mortal pegasus shook his head several times but already felt a hypnotic daze filtering in through every crevice of his mind, amplifying his needs. Part of him wanted to refuse the desire, fight against the forcefully increased pangs of addiction. However, he knew Amdusias gripped a tight leash over this one facet of his physiology – he could not control the stallion outright, but as he'd proven in the past, he was more than capable of making the desire so great that every other function of the mortal's body threatened to shut down until the overwhelming need became fulfilled.

He bowed his head resolutely and reached with a quivering hoof into his leather jacket to remove a cigarette and light it shakily in his muzzle. Amdusias waited patiently for him to draw a full breath of the thick smoke, once more standing up and crossing his arms with a pleased expression. "There, now, is that not much better?"

Riffraff kept his head down, wincing in pain as he felt a trickle of something warm run down one of his hind legs. He took another slow intake of the cigarette before glancing over his shoulder, shuddering as he watched a thin rivulet of blood dribble down from a lower corner of the black emblem seared into his flank. "Ah, you should not resist, regardless of whether or not I ply you with my talent." The demon smiled smugly and then lifted the saxophone to his muzzle and began to play a soft, lilting tune.

The pegasus winced automatically, ears lying flat as he expected one of the demon's abilities to manifest itself...but several seconds passed with no discernible effects. Riffraff frowned and quietly sat on his haunches, continuing to smoke as he allowed himself to listen to the apparently non-enchanted tune. He found himself almost ashamed in the realization that the song was extremely well-executed and, in a word: delightful. He scowled and plucked the cigarette from his muzzle before muttering through a plume of smoke: "Seriously...why are you here? I didn't summon you, and I sure as hell don't need another few months chopped off for your help to kick some fairy-basher's ass."

Amdusias feigned a hurt expression around the mouthpiece of his instrument, continuing to play for a few moments. But when Riff's scowl didn't budge, he rolled his eyes and pulled the saxophone away from his maw, pursing his lips. "You can be more impatient and childish than your fantastically flamboyant faux-filly friend. Do I need a reason to show up beyond wanting to say hello? See how those big strong hooves are holding up? Check up on your ever-dwindling health?" His eyes flashed, adding tauntingly: "Maybe spend a little time with your precious yet promiscuous little pegasus?"

Riffraff bared his teeth, his own irises glinting crimson for a moment as he spat the remainder of the smoldering cigarette at the demon. It bounced uselessly off his chest but the stallion took a step toward him, undaunted. "You stay the hell away from Grace. You take what you want from me, but you do not lay a goddamn hand on him, got it?"

But Amdusias only smirked and lifted the saxophone toward his lips again. "You should worry more about him wanting a piece of _me_ , pitiful mortal. I may not read minds as well as some of my brethren, but I can sense his urges, feel his disgusting desires, all but belting out from him like a sick little love song." He paused with a cruel smile when Riffraff snarled and tensed, adding softly, "And do not lose what little respect you are capable of, or I will make you watch while I turn your tiny little soprano into my personal thrall."

The enraged pegasus yelled incoherently and leaped at the demon with a roar, his eyes blood-red as a glow formed in the back of his throat. Amdusias quickly blew a rapid stream of notes from the gleaming instrument and he disappeared with a strangely harmonic crash before he could be attacked.

The furious stallion smashed a hoof into the cobblestone as a brief gout of flame blasted out from his muzzle, unable to stop himself even as he knew the demon had long since disappeared. Riffraff immediately cried out in pain, the unnatural fire searing the flesh inside his maw as a different but no less agonizing pain ran up his foreleg from the collision with the stone. As smoke poured out from his clenched jaws and nostrils, he heard Graceful Melody behind him: "-you doing here?!"

Graceful blinked stupidly, staring around in confusion – only seconds ago, the demon he'd recognized as the one holding his partner's contract had appeared out of nowhere, grinning darkly and holding a silver saxophone. The next thing he knew, he was yelling at a blank stone wall in front of the cart, greeted only by the sound of ragged panting and the acrid odor of brimstone and singed flesh. "Riff!"

He immediately sprinted around the cart, then whimpered and rushed up to the prone stallion, seeing a few trails of smoke still rising from his muzzle as tears streaked across his companion's features. "Oh Horses of Heaven, Riff, are you okay?" The smaller male dropped down and nosed Riffraff's muzzle worriedly, his eyes flicking back and forth along the guitarist's form. He couldn't spot any other visible wounds, other than the small trail of blood coming from his emblem. "Riff, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you fine," the larger pegasus croaked weakly, attempting a small smile. "Just got a little worked up. Jumpin' at shadows..." He shook his head out a bit and tried to regain his footing but almost immediately lowered his upper body to the cobblestone again with a hiss of pain, mumbling into the ground. "I'll just. Hang out here for a minute. I'm fine, I promise, I'm fine."

Graceful swallowed thickly, hopping from hoof to hoof nervously for a moment. His partner sounded like himself, at least, which was a welcome sign. "Did...did he hurt you, what did he want?"

Riffraff continued to grumble in a muffled voice against the stone before forcing himself to roll onto his side with a grimace. "He just wanted to be an asshole. Nothing more, nothing less. Didn't ask for nothin', didn't take nothin'." He paused and then looked sour. "Well, I guess he was probably hoping I'd ask for some protection runes tonight or something, seeing as he probably knows already that a few of the ponies in this town aren't exactly happy with you not...being a mare."

"Well, it's not MY fault those guys all assumed I was one!" Graceful Melody protested, looking almost insulted and yet a bit pleased all at once. "Anyway, you didn't say yes or anything, right?"

The larger male fixed Graceful with a dark expression, causing him to pout and throw his forelegs into the air, flailing them childishly. "I'm just askin'! I know that...you know, nothing against you or your will or anything like that, but...we both know that Andy can...can be persuasive."

Riffraff closed his eyes and muttered a few choice words, but nodded nonetheless against the cool stone beneath him. "Yeah, I know. And...don't call him that. Doesn't make any damn sense, it would have to be...A-M-D-Y, not...A-N-D-Y."

Graceful smiled a bit and sat down next to his companion, rubbing a hoof softly along his side. "Yeah, I know, Riff. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be fine." Riffraff glanced up at the other pegasus for a moment. "Sorry that you keep getting dragged into this kinda stuff."

"It's okay. I never minded your pact with him, anyway, once I _did_ find out about it. You ain't the weirdest guy I ever been with, and you probably never will be, hon. Even if it was kinda dumb of you to sell your soul just for the chance to get in bed with me..."

The crimson pegasus looked embarrassed and smiled a bit. "Well, not like I could even ask how YOU would have done it. You're about as tactful as a pair of minotaurs selling beat-downs. 'Hi, my name is Riffraff! I've watched you perform here for over a year now and I wanted to team up with you but since I'm not very good at guitar I made a deal with a demon and now he owns my soul but I can play guitar real good wanna be best friends forever?!'" Riffraff clutched his front hooves together beneath his muzzle, batting his eyes as his pupils shone with exaggerated luster.

Graceful Melody couldn't help but giggle, quietly slapping at his companion's shoulder before dropping down to his knees and helping the larger stallion back up his hooves. "An' you know what, I _still_ woulda said yes even if you had done it my way!"

Riffraff snorted softly as he staggered toward the back of the cart with the singer's help. "That's because you're weird and a masochist and probably just like me for my body."

"Well I do like you for your body," Graceful replied affectionately, beaming up at the scowling guitarist.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Why not? I'm complimenting you! I'm saying you look good!"

"Yeah, well...that...isn't what I want right now!"

"Well what DO you want? Tell me!" The smaller pony poked his partner in the chest several times as Riff scowled and slapped at him childishly, hollering in return:

"I will!"

"Do you not want compliments anymore?"

"I WILL!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"I KNOW!"

By this point they were both shouting at each other, but smiles twitched at both of their muzzles before Graceful burst into laughter, almost bowling over the larger stallion as he stomped a hoof against the cobblestone. Riffraff couldn't help but laugh himself, smiling and feeling the pressure of their brief encounter with the demon slowly lessening. The two ponies checked their small collection of bags and cases, then headed around to the front of the cart on opposite sides. The blood-red pegasus began to nose into the comfortable leather harness on the left side, but was swiftly chided by Graceful. The periwinkle stallion slapped gently at his partner's hooves, huffing and shoving at him lightly even as he slid the adjustable harness on the right side into a more centered position. "You get in and rest for a little bit, Riff...we aren't gonna go very far tonight, after all, right?"

"Yeah, but...you can't pull this-"

"Oh yes I can, I've done it lots, now get on," the slender male insisted, waving a foreleg at him. "I'll find us a nice area to camp and it'll be fine."

Riffraff huffed and toyed with his harness a bit more, earning an unexpectedly serious glare from the smaller stallion. "Oh, fine, you...whining...queer." He flapped his wings a couple of times, lifting himself into the air before settling himself quietly at the front of the well-packed cart. "There, happy?"

Graceful Melody smiled and nodded a bit with a precursory glance over his shoulder. "For now." He grunted and then began to flap his wings hard, lifting his slender body with ease but also tilting the front of the cart just slightly into the air. The body of the cart was made of old, starting-to-rot wood and likely wouldn't last more than a few more long trips before needing repair. But what the two pegasi valued most was not the exterior of the cart, but rather the frame and chassis.

The design was one they had seen some time ago after a small three-day stretch in Hoofston. The cart had only two full-sized wheels, located nearer to the center than the rear, though the axle would automatically adjust forward or backward based on the angle of the ponies pulling it along. The other legs were sturdy and had only small guidance wheels at the bottom, useful for small, precise movements but otherwise able to be folded up so that they functioned more like anchors. Added to this was a series of adjustable weights at the front and rear of the frame, allowing the users of the cart to create a balance no matter what kind of cargo they hauled, how heavy it was, or how it was arranged. It allowed even the effeminate blue-grey stallion to pull the cart without much effort, assuming he was hovering and not pulling it along on the ground.

Riffraff settled quietly into a seated position just in front of their battered suitcases and duffel bags, each stuffed full of their various personal things. Graceful had several other outfits, some for concerts, others for...intimate moments. Both ponies shared a collection of cooking utensils, items for personal hygiene, a few articles of outerwear for rougher weather, and just about a complete set of camping equipment that they'd cobbled together over the years.

They occasionally spent the night in taverns, inns or even cheap hotels – especially when they were the top-billed performers and thus earned more than the usual thin stack of cash – but Riffraff could become almost obsessive with preserving as much of their capital as they could, even when it caused some tension between the two. It wasn't that Graceful Melody _minded_ sleeping outdoors...it was more that he was simply _not_ sleeping on a comfortable bed with a full bathroom and closet close at hoof.

But after almost two years of constant travel, almost two years of living on the road...the pair had settled into the reality of living this way. Graceful even found some consolation in his strange bond with the wild animals of Equestria's forests; most towns, after all, could only be found supporting a few species of birds and perhaps small rodents that had long adapted to "civilized" life. The slender pegasus had discovered a sort of second calling in his interaction with less-than-domesticated creatures, sometimes dragging a reluctant Riffraff on romps through the forest that could last hours, eventually amassing a strange following of sometimes ten or twenty woodland creatures that seemed only mildly hesitant around the larger stallion, but nothing short of affectionate with his periwinkle companion. He normally felt like there was little to fear – if anything, the smaller pony simply evoked the image of a princess from a fairy tale, prancing through the forest with his singing animal friends. But there were moments when Graceful's affinity for nature made him more than somewhat concerned. Like the time he'd all but soiled himself after watching Graceful laugh merrily and ride cheerfully through the campsite upon the back of a fully-grown grizzly bear, or the night he'd woken up and had sworn to all the various gods above that the singer was performing a tender solo for a group of enraptured Phooka. And he was fairly certain the smoky, near-mythical creatures were actually _listening_ , and not attempting to draw the smaller pegasus to his doom with their hypnotic abilities that all young foals were warned against when they were told not to wander in the woods alone.

The last memory made Riffraff shudder and shake his head quickly. He rubbed a hoof up slowly through his tousled mane and thought about all the times that Amdusias had placed him into a hypnotic state, forcing him to visualize images or experience tactile situations that the demon suggested with aggressive tone and even more aggressive music. Even if the demon could not control his movements beyond a few simple motions, Riffraff feared the sensation of losing all control over his body, over even his precious and once-impregnable thoughts. His companion, on the other hand, often talked about wanting to try "sharing" hypnotic experiences and hallucinations with the rarely-seen creatures that lurked in the deeper, darker woods of Equestria. Despite himself, Riffraff smiled a bit at the notion; Graceful's voice, after all, could probably carry a tune just sweet enough that he'd put the mysterious creatures in a trance no less intense than what his slavering audiences often experienced. _I suppose it's each to their own, as they say. If he wants to mess around with that and can do it safely..._

He allowed his thoughts to spin out on various tangents as he rested his muzzle on the front edge of the cart and kept his eyes open so as to watch for a good spot for the two to bed down for the evening. But no matter how far he tried to cast his mental line, he continued to be haunted by the question of what exactly Amdusias had in mind. Even when he tried to strike up a conversation with the ever-cheerful pegasus toting their belongings, he inadvertently found his own dialog getting shorter and shorter until he was barely mumbling a response as questions about the demon's unexpected visit plagued every corner of his mind. Eventually the periwinkle male began to sing softly for them both, attracting some attention from the few ponies still out and about at this hour. Riffraff could hear his voice beyond the whirling vortex of worried thoughts, but it was like trying to listen to an old music box through the din of a raging blizzard.

"Riffraff!"

Graceful Melody's use of his full name suddenly pierced the veil of his contemplative concerns and the crimson stallion blinked stupidly as his companion waved a hoof in front of his face, hovering before him at the head of the cart. "What!?" he snapped, once more using a tone he hadn't fully intended.

The smaller male winced backward and looked more hurt than before, his wings stuttering and causing his slender body to dip before he silently touched his hooves to the ground again and furled his wings. "I...just wanted to ask if this was okay to stop. We've been here almost five minutes, I thought...maybe you were in a trance or somethin'..."

Riffraff blushed and looked around while rubbing at his muzzle embarrassedly. "Sorry, Grace. I...been getting caught up in my own thoughts." Graceful had pulled the cart just off the now-dirt road, having found a sort of natural opening in the woods surrounding them. The larger pegasus glanced over his shoulder, curious about how far beyond the town's limits they'd traveled. They were currently parked in a small vale and Riff could see twinkling lights still at the top of the lightly sloping hill to their backs. "Anyone give you any trouble while...I was thinking and stuff?" He looked back at his companion with genuine concern and apology in his dark grey eyes.

Graceful blushed from the sudden change in his partner's gruffness, reminding himself that a visit from the demon rarely left the other male in anything short of an emotional maelstrom. "Nah, I was just singin' to try and keep us both occupied. I asked for directions once we got to the edge of town...nice pony, he said we should find plenty of quiet, peaceful spots through the forest down here where we'd be safe for the night. He offered to let us stay in his house, but...you weren't really...responding and stuff, so...I figured..."

"Oh, Grace, it's alright," Riffraff murmured, smiling a bit and rubbing quietly at one of his forelegs before standing up completely and stretching slowly as he spread his wings fully and felt a few bones along his spine popping and cracking after having been stiff for the last hour or so. "He was probably a creeper, anyway."

Graceful found his smile again, echoing softly. "Yeah, a creeper for sure." He nodded once and flicked his curly, chaotic tail as he gazed around and trotted up to the nearest tree to poke it quietly with a hoof. "This place is pretty quiet now that I'm actually listening...I was worried about you and...didn't really get to look around yet." He smiled submissively and Riffraff felt a genuine pang of guilt for the unintended outburst. "You think we'll be safe here?"

"Yeah, we should be alright. Besides, how many times have you ever been attacked by anything that lives in the forest?" Riffraff laughed softly and looked around at the bags near his hooves, finding one that contained a compact tent and some bedding. He tossed this over the edge of the cart and then reached for the small gas-powered stove shoved into place near the front. He gripped it and one of the semi-full tanks lying nearby, hefting himself into the air with a firm flap of his wings before gliding in a slow arc toward a mostly flat and smooth patch of dirt near a thick copse of trees.

"I'll get the stove going!" Graceful called out as he unpacked the tent and then bounded over with a smile. His companion smiled despite himself – Graceful Melody rarely stayed in a bad mood for more than a few minutes. Riffraff found it mostly a blessing, though there were times it just as easily ground into his last nerves. But in this case, he was more than glad to have the slender male assemble the stove while he erected the tent.

The two pegasi relaxed by each others side after their simple meal of rice and steamed vegetables. Graceful Melody had found a nearby stream and he'd filled up their various containers with the cool water, using some of it to cook the late dinner. The cart now rested a bit further off the worn path through the forest and the stallions themselves had moved the campsite several yards deeper as well, finding a comfortable spot for the tent with enough space between the thick trees to light a small fire as well. They now rested close to this, Riff on the verge of falling asleep while Graceful sat next to him, ears pricked as he listened to the sounds of the wilderness around them. He'd spotted a couple of owls and what he thought might have been a Phooka, staring at them with a strange mix of hostility and curiosity. But its hypnotic gaze had not been effective at the distance, and the periwinkle equine had peered at it calmly until the smoky creature had disappeared into the woods again.

Graceful Melody glanced down at the larger pegasus, watching him all but snoozing against his slender body. He smiled and gently rubbed along Riffraff's spine before looking up at the just-visible sliver of moon through the leafy branches. The woods had fallen into the spell of nighttime – not silent, not unmoving, but instead producing the comfortable hum of nocturnal sounds accompanied by the occasionally scamper of small feet through the underbrush and the gentle swaying of the trees. Graceful felt at ease in this setting and as his companion's breathing shifted to a deeper, more evenly spaced pattern, the slender pegasus figured it'd be acceptable enough to ignore their tent for the night and sleep out by the fire. He smiled and reached over for the nearest duffel bag, biting his tongue in concentration as he carefully switched positions with it.

Riffraff stirred as Grace slid the clothes-filled fabric bag under his head, but remained asleep. The periwinkle-coated male smiled to himself, poking his head briefly into the tent and grabbing the thin blanket in his jaws, pulling it free along with the few pillows that had been tossed inside before their meal. He replaced the duffel bag beneath Riffraff's head with a pillow, then arranged the remaining ones along Riff's back before curling up against his companion and spreading the light sheet over both their forms. Sleep began to tug at his eyes as the slender male yawned and then regarded the crackling fire for a moment. But he figured it would die out on its own soon enough, pressing close to his partner's back as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind of the concern... _and we've already had enough shit stress us out today..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cross Road Blues

"...and it has been suggested that any and all signatures, seals, scrawls or other manifestations of one's individual mark upon the unholy parchment shall serve as witness to the contractual bond of each respective bearer..."

The soft whisper fell upon dusty shelves and even dustier tomes, the municipal library long since closed to the public. A single pony sat alone at one of the rickety tables, seven or eight books surrounding him. His nose was buried in one particular book, but one of his hooves marked a spot in a second encyclopedia-sized publication as the other wrist slowly rubbed at his scalp. A messy mane of pale crimson hung over his dark green eyes, thin bloodshot vessels visible around the iris from the hours of extensive research and poring through ancient pages. "So more than one pony can be bound by the contract..."

He leaned back with a grimace, stretching his forelegs slowly above his head before cursing as the page he'd marked with a hoof was lost, the cracked spine of the ages-old book causing several barely-legible pages to leap from one side to the other. The pegasus sighed and rubbed at his forehead before looking around the silent library. All the lights had been dimmed except for the lamp on his own table – one perk of his occupation was the unlimited use of the city's largest library, even far beyond closing hours for the regular patrons. _And at this point it seems like the only perk..._

He wrinkled his muzzle before tossing an absent glance down at the emblem adoring his flank: a set of golden scales, tilted slightly to one side. They were the universal symbol of Justice, or at least they were for the nation of Equestria. He knew for a fact that the rarely-spoken-of civilizations on the other ends of the globe had different cultures, spoke different languages and even possessed their own unique system of symbolism. It helped that he often spent hours poring over old history books, always interested in those rare gems that detailed (or at least made vague attempts at a minute description of) those distance nations. It was, however, also the same reason he was quite possibly one of the least successful lawyers in all of Equestria.

Riffraff mumbled disconsolately and shoved one of the closed books moodily from the table, jumping despite himself at the ominous slam that echoed through the empty building. "They always say, 'Your cutie mark just says what your special talent is – you don't have to make that your life! You can do anything you like!' Horse apples. Everyone ends up doing exactly what they're supposed to do. Why couldn't I have a damn atlas or a history book or even a damn...question mark." He continued to grumble and buried his head under his forelegs as he mentally cursed every step he'd taken through his life – even against his own intentions – that had led him to the grand and fabulous world of law.

The semi-muscular pony had spent the last three years floundering as one of Tailsa's most loathed lawyers, despite putting his best hoof forward with each and every court case in which he'd been involved. He had started his career as a defense attorney but had been fired from firm after firm due to the unnatural depth of his research and arguments. Even now, however, as a less-than-assistant district attorney, he hardly saw the light of a courtroom unless the city's legal department was either desperate to close a minor case or simply didn't care of the outcome.

After his miserable completion of the local law school's one-track program, the pegasus found that the best way for him to cope with his unwanted skills was to treat the law as if he were a historian. The only time he felt content with his profession was when he dove into the research process, picking apart every potential argument and every known past case related to those which he was assigned. The downside, however, was when he took those in-depth discoveries and began to elaborate upon them in the courtroom. Few judges and even fewer juries could tolerate his verbose examinations and statements, regardless of which side he fought for.

He'd been grudgingly hired at an extremely poor salary by the city's legal department, utilized often for those cases when the defense attorney might have the tendency to filibuster, or for the long, dragging civil cases, and otherwise in any situation when none of the other DAs deigned a case worthy of their time or attention. As a result, his life had not quite panned out as it should have for a pony successfully achieving his goal of becoming a lawyer...not that this had ever really been Riffraff's dream. Besides indulging in the occasional mystery of some long-lost historical conundrum, the crimson pegasus also made stubborn – albeit mostly pitiful – attempts to improve in his one true hobby: the guitar.

Since his youth, as the foal of two mildly successful ponies, Riff had always dreamed of becoming a great musician. He'd never understood why, instead of a toy piano or small guitar or even a simple drum set, his parents had given him books concerning law and education. Instead of having the chance to attend the concert of his favorite band, he'd been brought to his father's prominent court cases to watch the "well-respected" Sharp Justice prosecute some criminal or another. His mother, while less insistent than her husband, had still persisted in pushing the young pegasus to educate and further his mind, teaching him to read before he could even properly canter about their small yard. Though Bromecilia's profession of teaching at the local foals' school had less flair than Sharp Justice's aura of legal grandeur, Riffraff had at least always tolerated having to sit in his mother's classroom when the babysitter could not be afforded that week – this had happened more and more often after his parent's divorce, when his mother had won near total custody of him after Sharp Justice had all but intentionally destroyed the potential of any judge ruling in his favor.

Perhaps it had been this resentment for his father that drove Riffraff to attend the nearest law university after graduation, at first determined to become a better lawyer than Sharp had been or ever could be. But his love for music returned with passion during his first few months of living semi-independently. Bromecilia had always sensed her son's fondness for music, and despite receiving a piddling alimony from her ex-husband and barely being able to afford Riffraff's tuition, she still scraped together enough to buy him a proper guitar. Before the gift, he'd been studying for all his exams with music as his only companion, burying his muzzle into his books as a worn pair of headphones adorned his ears more often than not. Even when he had nothing to study, he spent his time secluded in his small dorm room, bobbing his head along to one song or another while jotting down the lyrics he especially admired. His mother's gift had only furthered his intense passion for music, especially within that soulful genre of blues and jazz – easily more than two-thirds of his collection fell into those categories. Any moment he had free from study, he spent plucking at his guitar and attempting to imitate the style and skill of his favorite guitarists.

Eventually he had found himself devoting more time and attention to his six-stringed hobby than he even gave to his studies. He barely graduated with his law degree as a result, and was only hired by a law firm in the neighboring town because of his known relation to the successful district attorney Sharp Justice. His halfhearted devotion to the job made it difficult for him to even attempt making excuses for his poor performance and it took only three months for the disgusted senior partners to roundly dismiss him. Bromecilia spent whatever money she could to support her son as he slouched from one law firm to the next, often cutting her own monthly budgets almost by half to help keep the moody pegasus afloat. Yet he could hardly be distracted from his near-obsessive search to become a musician, having long since dismissed the slightly unbalanced scales on his flank as merely an attempt by the Fates to divine his path for him.

He'd continued to live in this dismissive fashion until the day he'd carelessly torn open a letter addressed to him from his mother, a habit she doggedly maintained despite his reluctance to ever respond in kind. Five minutes later, he'd burst out of the cramped office he shared with two interns, the letter fluttering slowly to the concrete floor behind him as the other two ponies had looked up in surprise, never before having seen even the slightest show of urgency from the large pegasus.

Bromecilia had contracted a fatal parasite most commonly associated with a poor diet and less-than-fresh food, and had been rushed to the nearest hospital after collapsing during one of her classes, in the midst of teaching the importance of following one's dreams. Riffraff stayed by her side through the night, too late realizing how much the now-frail and withered pegasus had sacrificed for him, too late realizing with horror that the aged guitar she'd gotten him hadn't been an attempt to pacify his constant wheedling about a desire to learn music, but was instead a message that he always should have followed his passions.

"I...I thought you were just like Dad...wanted...me to be like you two..." he whispered, clutching her sallow foreleg in both of his hooves as his eyes filled with stinging tears. "All those books you made me read instead of...letting me have toys like the other foals..."

She smiled up at him weakly, reaching up with visible effort to stroke his cheek with her other hoof. "I just...just wanted you to have an advantage...that's all. Your...your father wanted you to be a great lawyer like him. I just wanted you to...be educated so you could make your own choices..." Her pale blue eyes closed and Riffraff remembered yelping in denial and immediately dropping across her thin body to hug her desperately to his chest.

But she had only passed into a deep sleep, her consciousness unable to maintain itself against all the stress and strain her body had been experiencing. The doctor had come in and reassured the young stallion that she needed rest and would be undergoing surgery the next day to remove the parasite. A routine procedure by all means, he'd said.

Riffraff had nodded and made himself as comfortable as he could in the sterile waiting room, eventually falling asleep at some point past midnight with his headphones snug over his ears, the lull of rhythmic guitars allowing him a deep and undisturbed sleep as dreams of his mother's words manifested themselves in every way possible.

The stallion sighed as he slowly pulled his head out from beneath his forelegs, glancing down at his hooves for a moment. _Wonder what will happen. If I can even go through with this...I have to go through with it. I have to do something to impress him. He has the most beautiful voice...we would make the world's greatest duo..._ He sighed wistfully as thoughts of the light-blue pegasus rolled through his mind, his curled and spiked mane gleaming under the spotlights as endless pools of silver seemed to pierce into his very soul, yanking him closer to the stage with each heavenly verse that poured into his ears. He shivered a bit and shook himself out of the reverie, staring down again at the open book. "I gotta do it...for Graceful Melody, for Mom...and for myself...can't go nowhere without taking a risk..."

Bromecilia had passed away during that same fateful night, as Riffraff had enjoyed dreams of success and fame just outside her room. Apparently no one had been willing to disturb him with the news and he had the misfortune of awakening when no attendants or nurses were at hoof, finding her bed and room empty and asking the receptionist curiously where Bromecilia Wickers was having her surgery. The earth pony had looked at him oddly before consulting her stack of papers and then answering matter-of-factually that she had died in the night, hadn't he been informed?

He didn't remember much until he'd been forcefully pacified with an injection of some sort, regaining his senses in the cold, brightly-lit office of some head doctor or another who'd calmly explained that Bromecilia's infestation had taken an unexpected turn for the worse in the middle of the night and caused her heart to stop working. Riffraff tried to keep his tears back, his cheeks already stained with the distraught sobbing he'd apparently done between his tantrum of denial at the receptionist's desk. The pegasus had barely paid attention as the unicorn carefully informed him of the medical bills he'd be responsible for, seeing as the hospital had already spent many of the resources needed for her surgery the next morning, not to mention the medication she'd been taking with an agreement to pay at a later date...with interest, naturally. Of course, it had appeared that she'd been halving her dosage to try and extend the length of time between refills of the prescription and the unicorn was very quick to inform the young lawyer that the hospital was in no way responsible for the patient's choices and behaviors outside of their building, no matter how senseless and inane they might se-

Riffraff had later been escorted from the hospital by two hospital security guards, unceremoniously dumped on the front stoop with an envelope detailing the plan options available to him for repaying his mother's debt, as well as a rapid verbal threat of legal action being taken against him for the unbridled assault on a distinguished member of the medical community. But the only thing he really remembered that day had been stumbling home to his dilapidated apartment with tears in his eyes and despair in his heart – even drowning himself in an endless stream of his favorite music failed to soothe his soul that night.

Eighteen months or so later, the pony had stabilized himself somewhat financially and settled rather unceremoniously as one of the lowest ranking public legal officials for the city of Tailsa. Unable to sell much of Bromecilia's things (her apartment had been almost smaller than his own) for more than a few bits and having completely cut himself off from his father, the pegasus had been forced to sacrifice just about everything but his precious guitar to stay alive as he paid off the rather unscrupulous debt levied upon his dead mother. He had never pursued the hospital in a case to eliminate the unfair amount owed, and in return was never brought to court for assaulting the unicorn in the pristine, soulless office.

And now he found himself once again knee-deep in strange, untouched literature, delving into matters that would hardly help him win any court case. He was known for taking his arguments and suppositions to tangents both distant and extreme, earning a poor reputation in nearly every courtroom through the district. But this time, his research was not focused around the finer, historical nuances of some civil case against an anguished factory worker, nor did it explore the five alternate potential explanations of a century-old ruling on the subject of public indecency.

The books surrounding him on the table – and the few scattered about the floor – dealt with the long-forgotten subject of the occult. He'd immersed himself in the lore of Helheim, pored through tales of ancient Equestria, and familiarized himself with every branch of demonology to which he could tie even the shortest poem or barely-legible incantation. The subject was rarely written about and even more rarely backed by empirical proof or research, so he clung to and carefully documented every sliver of evidence.

The one time he'd asked the librarian for help on finding books related to the study, she'd eyed him as if a third wing was growing from his forehead. After that point, he'd decided to keep his private interest...well, private. He now devoted even more time to it than he did his self-taught guitar lessons. What kept him from doing more, however, was the lesson Bromecilia had inadvertently taught him in her sudden death. Dreams were worth chasing, but the consequences of cutting off oneself from the other responsibilities in life produced only hardship and misery, from which even the most successful of dreams might not recover. Even if his methods were mocked and considered a nuisance – even an insult to the profession, in some ponies' opinions – Riffraff still put enough effort into his job that he was able to maintain his lowly position in the city's DA office. _Otherwise I might have found this stuff out weeks ago..._

He leaned back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and considered transcribing what lay before him in the dust-riddled tome. But then he imagined somebody finding these cryptic notes referencing demons and Helheim traditions, and a distinct knot of discomfort formed in his stomach. Riffraff was having enough trouble keeping his head above water in relation to his colleagues; rumors of his involvement in the occult would not settle well with them. The stallion sighed but turned his beryl eyes downward again to read the barely-visible lines one more time, doing his best to memorize whatever he felt might be important.

The penultimate goal of his research was to obtain the skill he felt necessary to even approach the slender pegasus that often pranced through his every last thought. He could still remember the first time his eyes fell upon Graceful Melody, as recent as any memory could be. One of the interns at the DA's office had invited him to a bar one night, demonstrating to Riffraff that the young stallion either ignored all the less-than-pleasant words whispered about the odd lawyer, or that he perhaps had merely not yet been told about Riffraff's habits and methods. Regardless, the lonely pegasus had been grateful for the offer and quickly accepted, glad for the potential of sharing some time with anybody outside of work. His social life was less than healthy, after all; he opted to spend his time either at the city library or in his single-room apartment, strumming and picking at his guitar until his hooves were raw and swollen.

He'd heard of The Corral before and had even visited it on occasion to observe some of the local talent on open mic nights. Riff wasn't much of a drinker – he fought his bouts of depression and loneliness with a pair of headphones and a dinged-up acoustic guitar. And he'd rarely been more than mildly impressed by any of the creatures that took the stage at the small bar. But as the cheerful young intern had led him through the doors, babbling away about his intentions to rise to the top of the city's legal ladder, Riffraff's ears were immediately filled with the delightful voice streaming through the stage speakers, his concentration lost to the world. He'd later compare it to an adventurer coming upon the thought-lost burial site of an ancient ruler, or perhaps an author discovering the perfectly intriguing tale around which to pen an epic story. The aural treasure enticed him to drift away from the still-chatting intern without a conscious realization that he was all but floating toward the nearest empty table to stare with rapture at the slim pegasus on the stage.

Graceful Melody was not decked out in one of his more extravagant outfits that night, fitted only with a gleaming silver choker as he sang softly over the tinkling of an absent-sounding piano behind him. But his clothing had never been what the lawyer was interested in, anyway. Riffraff dropped his chin into his hooves and had eyes only for the tender voice and feminine frame of the singer, barely noticing when the earth pony who had invited him along in the first place grumpily sat down next to him.

"-didn't even know where you went, I was talking to you, dude."

Riffraff blinked and glanced stupidly at the scowling stallion across the table. "Huh?"

"What's up with you, Riffraff? I mean, the guys said you were weird, but...you got some kinda attention disorder or something? I was trying to tell you about the case I've been looking into." He glared childishly at the larger pony and sipped at his drink, something fruity that barely smelled of alcohol. "You like...disappeared and then I find you over here drooling and staring up at that queer. You got a thing for that or something?"

The pegasus scowled. "What, are you afraid I'll try and take you out back for a good time? Sorry, just...his singing..." He couldn't help but turn his head back to the stage, watching raptly as Graceful broke into a more upbeat tune, making the pianist grimace as his hooves attempted to keep up across the keys as accompaniment that felt painfully unnecessary with the rich tone of the singer's voice. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

The intern frowned and rolled his eyes as he slurped noisily at his drink. "I guess it isn't half-bad, but...who listens to this jazz crap, anyway? The latest record from Vinyl Scratch, now _that_ is some good stuff."

Riffraff had a volatile desire to punch the earth pony until his immature features looked like rotten apples mashed against a brick wall but he instead choose to shrug and watch the stage intently. "Each to their own, I guess." He couldn't help the soft sigh of delight as he let himself be swept up in the song and the teasing, liquid-like movements of the confident pegasus behind the microphone.

At some point, the intern had left in disgust to find some of his more-normal colleagues but Riffraff barely paid it any heed. By now he was used to even those technically beneath his position mocking him or treating him like an outcast and he couldn't care less about the impact on how others perceived him, as long as it couldn't be used to threaten his job.

Riffraff had stayed in the bar for two more hours, feeling blessed by the gods themselves for the extended set that the singer performed. The slender pegasus had at some point joined by a few other musicians for a rousing finale, closing with a beautiful rendition of a favorite of Riff's, "September in the Rain". He'd been hoping for a chance to meet the enchanting performer, but only saw him prancing off backstage with the burly minotaur acting as security for the stage, a wide grin on the slender male's face. So instead, the red stallion sat hopefully at the same table until the bartender announced last call, his ears falling back a bit when he realized the lithe pegasus would not be taking the stage again that night..

He quickly raced to the bar, causing the unicorn behind it to raise his eyebrows inquisitively. "Fine, but make it fast, buddy."

"Huh? No no...the singer tonight...what's his name? Is he coming back?" Riffraff asked breathlessly.

"Oh, Graceful Melody? Heh, you got a thing for his type, too, huh? Yeah, it doesn't take too much to get in the sack with him. Just hang around the stage next time...you seem close enough to his favorite kinda stallion, he'll probably give you a thrill or two as long as Marco isn't working again." The unicorn shuddered. "Don't even want to know what that looks like. But then again, not a lot of people are willing to mess with a gay minotaur that could probably punch their face into next week."

Riffraff blinked but only cared about one thing that the unicorn had said: "So...so he comes here regularly? When does he perform again?"

"You are some kinda desperate. Uh...think I have him booked again for three nights out...he kinda travels around all of Tailsa, and goes further out when business is slow around here."

Hope filled Riffraff's thoughts and he gave a warm smile. "Okay, thank you. I'll be back." And with that he had left the bar, feeling as though he'd finally been given a reason to really start putting all possible effort into practicing his guitar playing. He felt...no, he knew that this intoxicating singer had a soul for music – his performance alone demonstrated that he had a passion for the art, and didn't do it merely for the paycheck.

Several weeks later, Riffraff sat on the edge of his bed with his guitar in his hooves, sweat covering his crimson hide. He'd been playing nonstop for the last four hours, struggling to teach himself a more advanced style of strumming that would let his less-than-dexterous hooves produce a smoother sound. He knew already from his years of musical passion that most of the best guitarists were either young dragons with their flexible claws, or creatures like the minotaur that stood naturally on two legs and possessed hands on their forelimbs instead of hooves. He hadn't been overly concerned with this, though – as he obsessively followed Graceful Melody to almost every show he played, he rarely saw an accompanying band with a guitarist that wasn't a pony. Exotic species, after all, only existed sporadically through the nation of Equestria.

All the same, he hardly held a candle to even the dullest of the hoofed guitarists...and now, as he leaned over his guitar, panting softly and holding in the tears of pain, he wondered if he could ever become good enough to even earn a moment of the singer's attention, to even be worthy of ten minutes in the small male's gleaming silver eyes. Riffraff still hadn't even spoken to the pegasus, finding himself fearful each time he got close and denying himself even the potential of appealing to Graceful's visibly fiery sexual drive.

The stallion stared at his hooves, one of them bleeding slightly from a blister he'd reopened for the third time that week. "Gods, I'm never gonna be good enough...Horses of Heaven, it hurts..." He swallowed thickly and felt a few tears trickle down and splash onto the neck of his guitar. The instrument itself seemed near a painful retirement due to the number of times it had been dropped, kicked or accidentally rolled upon after one of many nights when Riffraff fell asleep working on some musical scale or simple blues song. _I'd do anything to play better...I don't want to just be a one-night stand...I want him to respect me as a fellow musician, to play with him, show him that we'd be a great team...finally get out of this hole of a job and do something I love. I'd do anything..._

"-ominus, dizeterus kann' bielfor Amdusiasova...bielfor Amdusiasova!" Riffraff's voice shook as he repeated the last words with as much conviction as he could muster, swaying and shivering on the spot as he clutched a bleeding foreleg to his chest. He sat nervously on his haunches as the moonlight illuminated the abandoned crossroads, the pegasus positioned in the middle with a wide, crudely-drawn runic circle just in front of him. At each corner of the intersecting paths, he'd buried a small iron box holding a lock of his almost-pink mane. The large circle had been drawn with an herbal dye he'd spent almost a month concocting, having mixed in nearly a cupful of his own blood just before using a cheap paintbrush to create the circle. Several strange symbols adorned the inside, and a ring of ancient runes were painted along the inside of the circumference. They'd been culled from some long-lost language, not of Equestria but supposedly originating from within one of the distant nations on the other side of the world.

He'd picked a night just before the full moon with almost minimal cloud cover; one of the books he'd referenced had warned against the usage of any artificial light to aid in the creation of the runic circle. Riffraff had a keen sense when researching for what felt truthful, and what felt like a load of shit, though this had been one point he had never quite discerned to be reliable or not. Nevertheless, he hadn't wanted to take any further risks. _Seeing as summoning a demon isn't risky already or anything..._

The stallion now wondered if he had made some other mistake, swallowing hard and looking around him with a mix of anxiety and fear. The night was still, even the droning of insects around him seeming muted in his ears. The trees rustled a bit, though he felt no breeze; as a matter of fact, he wasn't sure he felt much at all.

At his side was his precious guitar, cracked through the neck yet lovingly repaired with several strips of tape some few weeks ago. As another tome had suggested, he'd also purchased a gleaming silver harmonica to use as a portable object into which he could bind a part of his soul as a precaution...though if the literature had been correct, he himself could not perform the ritual of creating the phylactery. He would somehow need to convince the demon with whom he was attempting to communicate...if that demon was even going to show up.

His hopes began to falter as he trembled on the spot and began to feel weak from the blood loss, a wave of exhaustion rolling over him. In his haste, he hadn't packed any bandages to apply after slicing himself open with the dagger lying a few feet away, and he'd most certainly been drained of more blood than he actually needed according to the tomes.

He looked desperately down each of the four roads, his eyes lingering for a moment on the one leading to the west. Graceful Melody had booked a room at a small motel a mile or so away, Riffraff having hesitantly followed him after his show that night. He'd picked this location specifically for that very reason – he planned on drawing from the last reserves of his courage if this procedure went even remotely as planned, and visiting the singer in his room afterward. But as each dragging second passed without even a supernatural gust of wind, Riffraff began to fear the worst: he'd either failed to complete some part of the ritual, or perhaps that the entire attempt at summoning a demon was nothing more than the ramblings of several delusional and insane writers of centuries past... _And why shouldn't it be? Only crazy assholes believe in the occult...I'm so fucking stupid..._

His eyes fluttered and he struggled to remain conscious, a single tear rolling down along his muzzle as he whispered desperately: "Please...please, of all the things I have asked for in this goddamn life...just let me...have the chance..." The clear droplet clung to his chin for a moment before falling slowly toward the dusty crossroads beneath him...falling so slowly that it seemed to come to a complete halt. And then he realized it _had_ stopped, frozen a few inches above the dusty road beneath.

Riffraff blinked and lifted his head in surprise as the natural world around him froze in staggered pieces, the trees the first to come to strange, unnatural positions, no longer moving in the gentle breeze. The few sounds of insects and nocturnal birds drew to a complete silence as even the whisper of the wind became an absurd hush. The pegasus glanced above himself and realized with shock that even the twinkling of the stars had ceased, the moon itself seeming dull as if it no longer reflected the light of the sun.

"You have played a dangerous tune, mortal..."

Riffraff started, gasping as he stumbled backward and stared at the center of the runic circle. The disembodied voice was tinged with both amusement and derision and the stallion quickly lost whatever courage he'd managed to build up. His body trembled violently before his pale green eyes widened as thick black smoke began to erupt from the crossroads, quickly swirling around an indistinguishable figure that slowly materialized at the core of the bloodstained circle. "I am going to enjoy ripping your flesh from your bones and savoring your pitiful soul over the next century..."

The pegasus swallowed hard again but couldn't bring himself to turn away as a reptilian creature became visible through the dark haze, yellow slits gleaming from a skull adorned with four massive curling horns that stretched back from just above its ridged forehead. Those haunting slivers of amber glared balefully down at the mortal pony past a row of spikes along the top of its muzzle, its lower jaws lined on either side by smaller, similarly curved spikes of bone. Its torso was covered in a strange checkered pattern of silver and gold scales while its muscular arms were dark blue in color – the same hue that layered the rest of its scaled form. Its chest and stomach were masculine, matching the muscular legs that were unguligrade, ending not in hooves but sharp claws. Behind it, Riffraff could make out a long, flexible tail, the powerful appendage splitting into two nearly a third from the end. Near the base, long, slender spines of the same bone-like material as its horns jutted out randomly while matching, deadly spikes stood out from either tip. "You will regret summoning me to your disgusting plane, mortal!" it snarled, suddenly leaping forward toward the pegasus with sharp teeth and fangs bared as Riffraff froze in terror, a pitiful yelp escaping his muzzle.

But the reptilian creature gave its own hiss of pain as it halted in mid-pounce, stumbling backward stupidly after colliding with an invisible force. The protective runes along the edge of the circle flashed unnaturally and Riffraff immediately felt a burst of relief. _At least I got the protective ward down right..._ He slowly wiped the sweat from his brow with a trembling foreleg before wincing and silently grasping his bloodstained wound again. "Uh..."

Before he could speak, the demon bared its teeth and glanced down at the ground. "Well, well, well...I am dealing with something more clever than a simple, stupid maggot, am I not?" It slowly stood straight again, amber eyes focusing once more on the shaking pony with a mixture of malice and disgust. "You do not look like any kind of conjurer I have seen before, mortal. You do not even possess a horn, that which elevates some of your kind to a station just slightly above that of a worthless grub. Who drew this circle? I demand you answer me, or so help me, I will rend you into four pieces and toss you too the coldest pits of Helheim."

Riffraff blinked stupidly. "Uh. I...read it from a book?"

The demon blinked as well, unable to mask its shocked reaction. "A...book? A book! You dare trifle with the great Amdusias, speaking untruths to him as if you could summon him with the aide of some mortal LITERATURE?"

The pegasus winced, avoiding the piercing glare of the demon as he lamely asked the only question he could formulate at the moment: "Are...are you going to talk in third-person the whole time? Because...it's kinda weird..."

Whatever ranting Amdusias had intended to continue was lost to the blank, horrified stare that occupied his reptilian features. Riffraff peered up nervously, then winced again as the demon snarled. "You have no right to question me, worm. Consider yourself lucky for not making the typical mortal mistakes in this pitiful excuse for a trapping sphere." The reptilian male crossed his arms and pursed his lips for a moment.

The pegasus could only stare at the demon's feet awkwardly, stealing a glance up and into his cold expression for only a few seconds. Finally, Amdusias groaned and threw his arms up. "What do you request?" he snapped, gesturing violently with one hand before pausing and narrowing his eyes curiously, bending down to inspect the wound Riff clutched. "Ah, I see. Your circle is so potent because you have used fresh blood." The demon sneered. "Your own blood, I might add – so weak, mortal, you could not even drag some other useless pony out here as an ingredient? Pitiful." He snorted derisively before tilting his head back slightly. "So get on with it, what are you here to trade your soul for? And why have you chosen me?" He looked genuinely curious and perhaps even confused for a moment, but as Riffraff stared up at him, the demon quickly bared his teeth again. "Many have summoned me to attain great fame, fortune and power, do not dare to question my status!"

"I...was not questioning your status," Riffraff began slowly, grimacing and looking down at the dried blood covering nearly his entire foreleg. "Dammit..." He took a deep breath as the tall demon immediately drew closer to the edge of the circle, eyes glowing. "I want to ask you for...a musical ability, a gift to...play music..." He nodded and closed his eyes, taking several breaths that felt shallower with each ragged draw of air into his lungs. "Guitar..."

The demon smiled coldly and licked his lips thoughtfully. "My my, you are interesting for a mindless nibble of a meat-sack." He paused and slowly rapped his knuckles against the invisible barrier, creating no sounds other than those Riffraff imagined might be produced from knocking upon a clear surface strong enough to imprison angry, muscular demons. "It has been an epoch or two since anyone has even successfully summoned me, let alone doing so with the request of musical talent. You have done your research..." His pale eyes narrowed again as the pegasus nodded absently, starting to sway slowly on the spot. "You may be worth a few minutes of my time, weakling...but your soul does not yet belong to me and I will be rather enraged if you die now, leaving me trapped here with no new soul in my legions." He smiled broadly, eyes narrowing to slits as he motioned with a hand to the edge of the circle. "Come now, release me, let me heal your nasty little cut and then we can get down to business."

Riffraff gave a weak laugh, his vision swimming as he shook his head numbly. "Why? Just...kill me if...I do that. Here's...what I want...you...can draw it up and...I'll...sign..." He closed his eyes, rasping for breath and finding it nearly impossible to swallow, his maw dry and his skull pounding achingly as his injured leg began to lose sensation.

"Damnation, just let me out!" Amdusias snarled, slamming a fist soundlessly against the air again. But the pegasus continued to shake his head in numb denial before the demon blinked as the pony moaned and slowly teetered over. "Oh, you cursed mortal beast, fine! You are crafty, and you are an idiot, here." He grimace as he reached over a shoulder, feeling out one of the slender spikes jutting from his back, making a face before grunting and savagely snapping it near the base. The demon's eyes bulged wide despite his best attempts at masking the pain, sharp teeth grit firmly as he hissed through them. "One day's passage, now TAKE IT!" He threw the spine firmly toward the ground and it buried several inches into the dirt, a tail's breadth from the edge of the first layer of runes. Thick black liquid dribbled from the tip, rolling slowly down the ivory spike to patter onto the roads below while Amdusias grimaced and backpedaled until his split tail bumped against the barrier at the opposite end of the protection circle.

Riffraff only stared stupidly for a moment, lying prone on his side as his breaths became shallower still. Memories from the numerous tomes he'd pored through began to swirl in his mind and he closed his eyes in concentration. _A part of the demon...part of his body, his physical and spiritual essence as well...what is it for...oh right._ The pegasus winced as he shoved himself forward across the surface of the crossroads, glancing across the runes at the sour-looking demon before nodding once to himself and shoving a hoof past the barrier of the protection circle to grab the spine. The reptile's eyes flashed as they stared fiercely at the pony, but Riffraff had already grasped the spike firmly, wheezing weakly as a warm red glow covered his body for a moment, then disappeared.

"Now the circle! For the love of Hel, free me so I may save your worthless hide!"

The pegasus mumbled something along the lines of a pitiful insult but used the severed spike itself to scratch a firm line through the entire outer ring of the circle. He immediately winced backward on the ground as a pulse of energy radiated outward violently, followed shortly by a sound similar to that of glass being shattered. Amdusias had already begun to stroll toward the pony and Riffraff swallowed thickly as he clutched the spike fiercely to his chest and left his injured foreleg stretched out, a bit of blood still pumping weakly from the deep wound. "You...don't...can't hurt me...but this...is not my pact...healing me...isn't..."

"Yes, yes, I happen to understand how the rules of demonic interactions function," Amdusias snapped, growling and dropping down to a kneel as he glanced over the mortal pony's body for a moment, then shook his head. "Foolish insect...you could have prepared this over several days, only an idiot draws upon his own life force, and all at once, moments before the ritual, no less." The reptile grumbled bad-naturedly before snapping his fingers. A moment later, a silver saxophone appeared in his hand and he quickly fingered the pads before lifting it to his lips and playing a soft, lilting tune.

Riffraff closed his eyes, almost immediately sensing a strange warmth that pulsed around his wound. He wasn't sure if the demon did not know about the difference made by the potency of the blood for a summoning; or if perhaps Amdusias knew all too well that fresher blood originating from the summoner himself made the bond more solid, preventing the summoned creature from pressing too much influence or persuasion against the bearer of the blood, and the demon was merely masking his displeasure at having a great deal of his advantage removed. _He's a musician...probably not a terrible actor, either._

"Do not lump me into that despicable arena of so-called 'artistry'," the demon muttered, spitting to the side in disgust. "Actors. A bunch of over-adulated, over-adored, overpaid charlatans who would not know a day's hard work if it came up and mounted them like a...well..." Amdusias looked down at the pony contemptibly. "Like a mare in heat, since you would understand such mortal terminology better, I am sure." He snorted, then continued to play the oddly comforting song from the gleaming instrument again – it hardly matched his icy temperament, yet the pegasus felt his pain dampening and when he glanced down at the cut, he realized with surprise that it had already begun to stitch itself together in time to the flowing melody of the demon's saxophone. _Oh wait. What he just said...I didn't say it out loud...so..._

Amdusias rolled his eyes and let the song come to a slow, drawn-out finish before pulling the reed from his muzzle and replying sourly: "Yes, I am capable of reading your mind. It is easier when you are so weak, though...even now, your thoughts are mostly distorted." He wrinkled his muzzle, seeming furious more with himself than anything else. "Did you utter some other poorly-worded spell or prepare an elixir to protect your useless brain from my own superior mind?"

The pony blinked and resisted the urge to think "Well duh, don't you know about how blood works for rituals, O Great One?" and instead closed his mind out the best he could, choosing to very obviously focusing his thoughts on something else. _I must just be really lucky...I must just really really be lucky..._

If the demon wasn't an extremely good actor, then he seemed to miss the pegasus's true thoughts. "Yes...that is it, you are just lucky," he sneered, slowly lowering the saxophone as the deep gash in the pony's leg became no more than a pale scar surrounded by a great deal of dried brownish-red blood. "Very well then, tiny colt...you can stop your sniveling. Rise, so we may pen this contract and sign it, and swiftly." He sniffed at the air and made a face. "I cannot stand the smell of your world."

The pegasus nodded slowly, blushing as if he somehow felt the odor of an entire planet was his fault. "Uh...uh okay, yeah...so...how does this work, uh...Lord?"

The demon smiled wanly. "Adorable. I could get used to that. But such tawdry titles also infuriate me, so spare us both the trouble and address me as Amdusias. My name carries more than enough loft and importance. And you should know how it works, you are the one who taught your barely evolved brain to interpret letters upon a page...a rather impressive task for your breed." He grumbled and then glanced around, his lips curled in another indignant sneer before he sighed and simply dropped into a seated position across from the pony.

Riffraff blinked and leaned back a bit, rubbing a hoof at his own muzzle nervously as the two watched each other wordlessly, the silence spinning awkwardly out for a minute or two. Amdusias no longer behaved as though he was in any hurry to leave the mortal plane, now appearing rather complacent with watching the pony struggle to formulate a plan or even some sort of legitimate question.

Finally, the pegasus eyed the silver saxophone floating against the lizard's chest as if hanging from his neck by an invisible strap. "Well...it's...what I said earlier. I want to...play better." He shifted his eyes to his own battered guitar, which the demon now also surveyed with something like disgust and disbelief.

"Are you sure you would not rather ask for a new instrument? I have seen mortal fecal waste that looks more appealing."

The pony looked embarrassed, mumbling under his breath. "I'm sure I don't just want to ask for a new guitar. And thanks for basically calling it a piece of crap, just in fancier words. I'm...I don't want fame, I don't want to be popular. I just want to be able to play...especially blues, jazz, stuff like that..."

Amdusias seemed to involuntarily perk up at this, attempting to hide his curiosity as he tilted his head and dropped his muzzle into a hand. "For a mortal, you do not have bad taste. I have sampled some of the music produced by your kind...some is absolutely criminal, but...there are select pieces which do not immediately induce nausea upon hearing." He frowned and leaned back on his hands, head rolled back in thought. "I can already see you will be difficult to flummox. The only reason I say that aloud, mortal, is because I wish for you to understand that the moment the precious trinket of my body, to which you so desperate cling, dissipates...I could easily tear you into thirds with my mind alone. Do you understand?" Riffraff nodded quickly and lowered his ears as he looked up at the demon nervously, wondering when he would bring up his other request. "You desire skill. Ability. I could enchant your...instrument, over there. As long as you used it and only it, it would play what your mind desired."

"I...no, I don't want...an enchanted guitar," Riff mumbled, rubbing at his now-healed leg slowly with the other hoof. "I want to be able to play it myself."

This seemed to cheer the demon up, his grin widening as he leaned forward once more. "Is that so? Well, you see...your greatest limitation...is right here." With that, he reached down and easily grabbed one of the pony's hooves in his own dexterous hand, fingers slowly squeezing sharp claws into the pegasus's appendage. "You ponies have certainly impressed more than a few of us in Helheim with your ability to somehow... _overcome_ the fact that you have only these blunt objects for hands. But a guitar is like my own saxophone. Besides the incredible mental talent required, you also must have certain physical abilities as well. Regardless of what skill I give you...it will be meaningless if you truly wish to make an instrument such as that truly sing." The reptilian male narrowed his eyes and whispered teasingly, "And the way you look so desperate...you do wish to make it _sing_ , correct?"

"Y-yes," Riffraff stammered nervously, nodding slowly and swallowing thickly. "But...what...do you mean that...physical abilities?"

The demon's teeth flashed brightly. "I can alter you. It is a simple matter for me, of course. And...since you are growing on me like an adorable little lichen, I shall even do you a favor. I could even make it so that my gift to you will remain hidden until you sit down with your pitiful mortal soiree and begin to play."

The pegasus looked confused and rubbed a hoof silently through his almost-pink mane. "I still...don't understand what you want to do."

Amdusias rolled his eyes with a mutter, grabbing the pony's hoof again and shaking it firmly. "I mean THIS." And with that, Riffraff yelped as an excruciatingly sharp pain twisted through his limb before his skin began to crawl from the foreign sensation, almost as if a thousand tiny worms were wriggling on the end of his leg. He stared down and then widened his eyes in disbelief as he saw that his hoof had somehow grown multiple small appendages, although they remained covered in his dark red hide, presumably so it was not blisteringly obvious to anyone looking on that his hoof had suddenly transformed. "Do you see now, mortal?" The demon laughed aloud and released his wrist, allowing Riffraff to stare with a mix of horror and amazement, poking at his new "fingers" with his other, still-regular hoof. "Oh, your crude emotions of confusion are truly a delight to absorb...this is always my favorite part." He grinned slightly again and snapped his fingers, his saxophone disappearing with a flash and small puff of off-yellow smoke, replaced by a long scroll of parchment. "Now then, I assume you're pleased with this. Now we will just negotiate your remaining lifespan and I will be on my way."

Riffraff slowly flexed his...appendages, he supposed, still amazed with the transformation before staring with just as much surprise when they suddenly began to fuse together into his original hoof once more. He hissed and shook his leg wildly, closing his eyes tight as the searing agony overtook his entire limb just as it did before, although it ended much more quickly this time. He looked at his reformed hoof and shook his head a bit before glancing up and blushing again. "I...sorry. Yeah, I...this should work. But...what...about talent?"

"I have already granted it to you, little worm," the demon said with a bored tone, flicking his wrist to create a quill between his fingers. "Those nasty little appendages were just an added bonus. Now then. I think ten years should be more than enough to enjoy the fruits of my labor, do you not?" He licked the tip of the sharpened feather, starting to quickly scrawl the terms of their contract.

"Not...no," Riffraff murmured, causing the demon to pause in his scribbling with a frown. "No, the contract is...not ready yet. I don't want a...definite limit of time. I want to make payments on my debt...something like...you know, drinking, or...letting blood or-"

"I am very much aware of long-term contract payments and how they work!" Amdusias interrupted, his features suddenly contorting into a furious snarl. "How dare you...after all I am offering you, you really expect me to give you this privilege? I think not!"

"I think so," the pegasus replied softly before he lunged forward with a motion faster than he thought himself capable of. He stabbed the pointed spine into the demon's thigh before the reptile could react, shoving it deep into the muscle and eliciting a sharp cry of pain from Amdusias. He immediately tried to shove the pony back, but Riff kept his hoof firmly wrapped around the small sliver of bone as the same thick ebony blood spurted from the point of impact. Amdusias released a string of curses but could not even shove at the mortal stallion without incurring another sharp bolt of pain through his own body. "I...I know that...I can't control you, but...you...have to at least cooperate," Riffraff wheezed, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he met the demon's infuriated glare with his own determined stare.

Using the part of the creature against him, after having possessed it as temporary protection, Riffraff now held a measure of persuasion and potential torture...and as long as he kept hold of the spine, he himself would remain safe against Amdusias's wrath. The lizard snarled and squirmed in obvious agony, his hands trembling as he made it direly clear that he would like nothing less than to throttle the pegasus until his eyes popped from his skull, but he could do nothing more than growl and grit his sharp teeth as the feather and parchment quivered in his fingers. "Now..." Riffraff took a deep breath and settled closer to the large reptile, keeping a secure hold on the spine. "I know that I can't pick my contractual payment...so...what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to let go so I can rip your entrails out through your pitiful male-" the demon's threat devolved into a pained howl as Riffraff twisted the ivory spike clockwise through his thigh musculature, drawing more black fluid as Amdusias groaned and clenched his teeth before continuing with visible restraint: "Fine. Fine. If we are playing dirty, then so be it." The powerful reptile rolled his head slowly on his shoulders before hissing through clamped jaws, "Your payment will be one of the most foul habits of this disgusting mortal plane...you will pay off your debt through smoking. Cigarettes, nothing fancy or cultured...and I will make the urge so strong that your lungs will be ash within the year..."

Riffraff made a face, closing his eyes and shuddering at the thought of having to take up such a dangerous habit...his own father had been a regular smoker, and the stale stench of their old living room now filled his nostrils with a strong olfactory memory. _He couldn't have known...could he? No...it's just...this is what it is. I can't push my luck..._ The demon hissed in pain as the pony twitched involuntarily, twisting the spine a bit more and earning a surly glare. He looked almost apologetic but Amdusias simply laid the parchment moodily across the pony's features and began to scratch out the new contract. "Very well, let us...get this done with."

Riffraff hesitated before adding softly from beneath the parchment: "I also want my soul bound to an object on this plane...to stop you from backing out on our agreement."

"Oh, you MUST be joking!" the demon snarled, yanking the ancient paper backward and staring in disgust at the pegasus, unable to restrain himself from backhanding the pony firmly. Riffraff yelped in surprise but the lashback against Amdusias was apparently tenfold the agony as the scaled male howled with pain again, tears rolling down his cheeks in reaction to the intense torment. The pony blushed, actually feeling semi-uncomfortable with the torture he was causing the creature...but at the same time recognizing the fact he would have been long dead if not for these strange demonic rules.

Amdusias breathed heavily and brushed roughly at his tears in embarrassment before looking down at the stallion with an almost-hurt expression. "This is...an insult! You realize that I am indeed a lord in Helheim, correct? I am not going to resort to...cheap, dishonorable tactics like...like a mortal maggot like yourself!" But when Riffraff only continued to look up at him with the same fierce doggedness, the frustrated demon muttered and threw his arms up in disgust. "Why not. Would you also like to possess my saxophone? Or maybe your own private domain in Helheim when your time is up and I am at last free to gleefully drag your worthless carcass down?!"

The pony rubbed at his muzzle awkwardly with his free hoof. "No, just...the soul-bind, please. It's...not that I don't trust you. It's that...I don't trust other demons that might come after me?"

Amdusias pursed his lips even as he shoved the parchment roughly down against Riffraff's face again to continue scribbling angrily. "Of course. Other demons, right. Believe me, I will come back up here and personally rip apart any worthless spawn who comes after your soul. You belong to ME, colt...no one is going to take the pleasure of devouring you from me, not even Hel herself."

Riffraff remained as still as he could, mumbling lamely: "That's almost touching."

"Seal your maw," Amdusias shot back contemptibly, wincing as his leg gave another sharp twang of pain. "What do you wish to bind your measly soul to? Please tell me it is not that horrible looking guitar. And please tell me you were intelligent enough to bring it here."

The pegasus awkwardly pointed over his shoulder blindly in the general direction of the harmonica he'd purchased earlier that evening. Amdusias favored it with a sulky glare, nodding and grumbling. "How creative. How absolutely quaint. Very well. Any other requests, oh mighty summoner?" he asked dryly as he hurriedly drew the quill across the parchment that had magically lengthened to include the now-much-longer contract. "Perhaps I can enlarge you to better please whatever worthless mare you are hoping to enchant with your new musical abilities?"

The pegasus blushed furiously even as he replied in a mumble: "Notamare."

Amdusias paused in his rapid scribbling before snorting and making a point to shove against the paper with the quill to scratch lightly across the pony's muzzle. It resulted in a mild twist of pain for himself again, but he felt it was worth it. "I should not be surprised. I find you to be disgusting, mortal, and yet feel as though you will suffice as a decent minion for myself if you survive the century or so of torture I am already planning for you. I am going to write an entire symphony just to commemorate the occasion."

Riffraff remained silent, keeping his head steady so the reptile's penmanship wouldn't be disturbed. He continued to maintain a sense of fear and panic in his mind in an attempt to mask his intentions – it wasn't a difficult task; despite the edge he currently had over the demon, he still feared the retribution of the enormous reptile's wrath. The pony swallowed and loosened his grip on the blood-stained spike just a sliver, allowing Amdusias to finish writing out the contract.

The demon lifted the parchment from the stallion's face, glaring down at him before muttering something in a language unknown to the pegasus. He dropped the paper in front of the mortal and then glanced at the harmonica gleaming a few yards away. "Here, read this and sign it, insect. You must release me to have access to your tinny little instrument." Riffraff looked up at him pointedly, however, and the demon groaned before holding out a scaled hand. A faint translucent glow formed around the harmonica, matching the opalescent aura around his fingers. The pegasus watched for a moment as the silver instrument floated up from the ground and then drifted through the air into the reptile's grasp. Amdusias immediately began to mutter quietly in his native tongue again, using a sharp claw to carefully engrave a series of small runes along the surface.

The pegasus felt a brief twinge along his spine as a lifting sensation overtook his senses for a moment. But his body remained firmly planted on the dirt road and he shook his head briefly before looking curiously at the aged parchment. He stared stupidly at the black ink, unable to understand the runic language. "Uh, how do..." But as he spoke, the runes transformed before his eyes into his own language. He blinked in surprise and heard the demon mumble something insulting above him, but ignored it and read carefully over the contract. His legal experience came rushing forward into his mind as his eyes scanned the verbiage, checking each clause thoroughly for any loopholes or reinterpretations of his original intentions. He was surprised, however, to find that the demon had written the contract out almost to the letter. It was not the contract he originally planned out – he hadn't known that his physical body would have to undergo a change in order to play the guitar as well as he hoped to. Nevertheless, the contract was airtight and Riffraff nodded once before looking down at the space left for his signature or mark.

Above him, Amdusias tossed the harmonica distastefully to the side and crossed his arms with a scowl. But the pony only continued to look at the contract, his right hoof still wrapped around the spike in the demon's thigh. "Well? Mark the damnable thing, let us be done with this!" he snapped impatiently, twitching from another bolt of pain running up along his scaled leg. But Riffraff only looked up at him stubbornly.

"I have to let go to sign. How do I know you won't-" Before he could finish, the demon groaned and reached down to grab the pegasus's hoof, gritting his teeth and then forcing his limb up violently. The spine ripped free of his leg and splattered thick black blood across them both, several droplets landing across the parchment. He hissed in pain through clenched teeth, snarling loudly but throwing the spike violently to the side as he breathed hard and glared furiously down at the mortal stallion.

"Sign the damn contract!" he roared, thrusting the quill into Riffraff's hoof but otherwise leaving the pony free of the harm he could technically bring. "I have had enough of this delay, you have received a more than fair agreement, now SIGN!"

Riffraff swallowed but nodded quickly as he grabbed the feather and rapidly scrawled his signature at the bottom of the parchment. The moment he laid down the quill, Amdusias sprung to his clawed feet with a howl of pain, immediately grimacing and clutching at the deep wound on his thigh but still looking pleased with himself through the mask of agony. He held out a hand and the contract rolled itself up before leaping into his outstretched palm. "The deal is done, the contract has been s..." He blinked even as the parchment exploded into a small puff of smoke and blue flames. "Sealed. Uh..." The demon twitched and then frowned as he looked down at the pony for a moment, Riffraff peering back apprehensively. "Yes, it has been completed and...what is this sensation...something is wrong..." The pegasus took a careful step back, snatching up the harmonica and blushing despite himself as the demon fixed him with a cold glare. "What did you do, mortal?"

"Um..." Riffraff stepped back slowly again, silently clutching the small instrument and laying his ears back as Amdusias frowned again and then suddenly widened his eyes.

"Oh, you...you disgusting maggot!" the demon spat furiously, clenching a hand into a fist and stepping threateningly toward the stallion. "You...you think this can bind me as well? I am above these contracts...I AM these contracts!" With that, he snarled and stepped forward again before suddenly breathing out a heavy gout of fire from his scaled maw. Riffraff cried out in surprise, cowering immediately and attempting to cover his face with his forelegs as the intense heat washed over his prone form. The flames were bright red, almost blue with the heat...and yet even as they swirled around the pony, none licked at his hide or even singed his long tail or furled wings. He blinked and peered through his crossed forelimbs, watching the last of the reptile's powerful fire-breathing slow and then finally come to a halt.

Riffraff looked around dumbly – the dirt road around his cowering frame was blackened from the high temperature flames but his crimson coat remained unharmed and he himself could feel nothing beyond the withering panic from nearly having been roasted alive. As the smoke began to rise from the ground, Amdusias stared down with the same shocked expression, a few trails of smoke twisting up from his own muzzle. "What...how..."

He grimaced and slowly rubbed at one of the thick horns curling back from the top of his skull. "You used fresh blood...and forced me to mark the contract with _my_ blood...oh, you are a clever, clever little pony, are you not..." He snarled and clenched his fists again before slowly standing up straight again. The two regarded each other, caution and fear on Riffraff's muzzle while the reptile's unsteady expression of fury betrayed his own hints of nervousness. "Very well. It would appear I have more than one reason now not to kill you simply when I please." The lizard looked sour as he silently gripped his saxophone in both hands again. "Do not expect yours to be an easy life. You may think you have fooled me, but I will not be gentle. I will keep an extremely close watch upon you. I will strive to make your life a living hell, and I am going to do everything in my power to keep your lungs so full of smoke that you will be dead inside of a decade."

Riffraff refused response and fumbled at the slender chain he purchased with the harmonica, attaching the small instrument to the thin metal links before slipping it around his neck. It glowed momentarily and he felt that same brief sense of vertigo as the now-soul-bound object swung just below his throat. But as he sensed the demon's eyes fixated on him, he slowly looked up and then shrunk back slightly. "Well...I mean...you can try," he said softly. A tremor still vibrated in his voice but he felt his resolve strengthening and he stood up hesitantly before meeting the reptile's unblinking glare. "But...we have a deal, now. We're...we're..."

"Stuck together?" Amdusias supplied dryly. "Just as you would probably like it, cretin. But it would seem that having a two-bit mortal pony outwit me and force my hand to pen a contract that does not in any way reflect the standards of any contract made with a creature of Helheim, a contract that – in fact – would bring me excruciating embarrassment and mockery for eons to come, does NOT render my loins quivering with desire."

The pegasus had no idea how to respond to this as he blushed again. "Uh...I'm...sorry? I promise I won't tell anyone." He touched a hoof to the harmonica before smiling sheepishly and silently sitting back on his haunches. "I guess...this is goodbye, then?"

"Do not find yourself comfortable with the idea of not having me around. But yes, I was fairly certain that I had made it rather excruciatingly clear that our business was concluded." The demon grumbled and shifted in place, gripping the saxophone tighter.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Riffraff asked slowly, "Um...then...why aren't you leaving?"

Amdusias blinked as if he wasn't entirely sure how to answer, his stance shifting slightly again before he snapped: "I am leaving now! Go and...impress your maiden, or whatever you would call him." The demon grumbled and added dryly, "Enjoy the moment while you can. We shall see each other again very soon." With that, the reptile lifted the mouthpiece of his gleaming instrument to his lips, then blew a rapid series of notes. In an instant, his scaled body dissolved into black smoke before the thick vapor exploded out in every direction to dissipate without a trace.

The pegasus stared stupidly at where the demon had stood, tilting his head slightly. "Well that seemed dramatic," he mumbled before wincing and hissing softly as a bolt of pain raced down his spine. His legs twitched and he grimaced, clutching at his forehead with one hoof as the equivalent of a whopping migraine boiled at the very base of his muzzle, spreading slowly up to pound behind his eyes and temples. _Dammit..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Waltz for a Night

Riffraff had initially begun stumbling in the direction of Graceful Melody's motel, but found himself making a beeline for the first small shop he spotted in the outskirts of the tiny settlement. The blood-red pegasus now sat on the ground in front of the poorly lit store, holding a cigarette with a trembling hoof to his muzzle. He'd run inside and bought a pack of the brand he was most familiar with, realizing the agony he'd been suffering was the desire to succumb to the payment for his contract.

Nearly a dozen smoked butts littered the concrete around him, along with a rather unsightly puddle of cooling vomit and bile. The stallion shivered but couldn't stop himself from lighting the next cylinder despite how nauseous he felt. While the various precautions he'd taken during the summoning (not to mention the fortuitous moments of manipulation) certainly reduced the demon's ability to control his mortal form, this initiation to the chosen method of his payment caused an urge so intense that he had no choice but to fill his lungs with the foreign smoke. While Riff knew the demon had no direct physical control over his body, the torture of failing to fulfill his contractual obligations would be beyond his imagination, if the books on the subject were correct. _And considering how those books were probably the only reason I survived the summoning...I'm gonna listen..._

He trembled silently, drawing slowly on the smoldering cigarette and then sighing through the thick plume of bluish smoke that trailed out from his nose and muzzle. His stomach churned and he winced again before rubbing his free hoof through his now-sweaty and messy off-red mane. Dark silver eyes flicked to his other side, where the scarred guitar lay propped against the wall of the store. He grumbled quietly before blinking as he suddenly realized the pain he felt across his hips originated not internally, but from the outside...where his tilted-scales emblem had been overtaken by an ugly black "X". The pegasus slowly poked it with a grimace, gritting his teeth at the shock of pain, as if he'd touched a freshly burned patch of skin.

As he continued to stare at the scarred flesh, he could swear he saw a writhing motion, rippling through his singed hide as if something lurked beneath the surface. It was then he realized that the mark was a depiction of a crossroads. Riffraff smiled grimly, closing his eyes and idly prodding the matching mark that steadily faded into existence on his opposite flank. He almost relished the sharp pain, realizing ironically that he didn't really mind if this was to be his new cutie mark. The winged stallion smiled slightly to himself again, continuing to draw quietly on the cigarette as he tucked the half-empty pack into the body of his worn guitar while slowly standing up.

His legs swayed and he closed his eyes as vertigo and fatigue simultaneously shook his sense. The excitement of going to meet his... _hero? Heartthrob? Please, he doesn't even know I exist. Victim of my stalking? Yeah that sounds about right..._ was steadily coming back to him, though his entire body was still wracked with the combination of summoning a powerful demon, wheedling his way into a dangerously two-sided pact and now apparently being addicted to cigarettes. He shook his head firmly, then quietly slung the guitar around his neck and onto his back, flapping his wings once before furling them protectively against the battered instrument. "Probably need to avoid flying until I remember how the hell how to," he mumbled, drawing slowly on the half-smoked cigarette one last time before half-forcing his hoof to the side, flicking the butt away as a spray of embers exploded through the dark night. He checked for a street sign, but figured the small town – barely even a village by most standards – surprised him enough having a small jazz club and a motel...he wasn't going to count on proper signage.

The pegasus took a moment to judge the size of the thoroughfare beneath his hooves, then shrugged and began a brisk trot down the abandoned road, glancing so often at the rarely-lit buildings to either side. He had spend a bit of time downtown earlier that evening to watch the start of Graceful's set before heading out to the crossroads. The slender singer had been booked to play for four continuous nights, that evening's having been the final show. _I'm not gonna have a job when I get back...if I go back..._

Against his better judgment (and the half-pleading request from one of the kinder interns in his office), he'd skipped out on a fairly important case involving a botched bank robbery. For some reason, the district attorney and even both assistant DAs had decided to pass the case down to Riffraff, likely due to the precedents the defense planned to use as reason to have their client released without charges. But he'd set the date for the summoning ceremony months ago, carefully picking through countless records of historical celestial occurrences to find a night that met the vast range of requirements listed across the books he considered most reliable.

He felt that the risk had been worth taking, considering he was neither dead nor had he walked away from the summoning with empty hooves. If Amdusias had truly given him the gift of musical ability, the stallion would be glad to never sit inside a courtroom again. "Not like I was making a killing as a lawyer, anyway," he mumbled, nodding once to himself and then turning down a smaller street as he recognized the grocery store he'd just passed. _I guess the real question is...what's gonna happen with Graceful Melody..._

The tall pony continued to trot along the quiet roads until his eyes managed to make out the sign for the motel in the distance. He studied the squat building for a moment, but he saw multiple rooms with light streaming out through shuttered windows – not all that helpful in pinpointing the slender pegasus's room. He shrugged and decided to go with his instincts as he strode into the dingy lobby-and-front-desk area, using a rear hoof to stop the door from slamming. He heard a quiet snoring from behind the desk and frowned as he spotted the middle-aged unicorn snoozing in a worn chair at the check-in area. _Gonna have to wake him up anyway..._ He sighed softly and approached the counter, opening his muzzle to wake the snorting male. But he paused as his eyes flicked across the open logbook a few feet away. The pegasus peered carefully at the unicorn once more and then inhaled slowly as he reached out with a hoof to slowly pull the book toward himself.

It only took a few seconds to find the entry for Graceful Melody – the motel had not seen more than a few guests over the last week and the singer apparently had no qualms with using his real name rather than an alias. _Then again, it's not like he's super-famous...I'm just more than a little obsessed..._ Riffraff smiled amusedly despite himself, gingerly sliding the book back toward the unicorn and then making his way to the lobby stairs.

He arrived on the third floor slightly winded, breathing softly and realizing after a moment that the half-pack of cigarettes he'd sucked down like so much candy was taking its toll on his lungs. He grimaced and pounded quietly at his chest, then turned to follow the numbered doors until he came to 303. The stallion looked stupidly at the door for several moments, wondering what the hell he would even say. _And what if there's somebody in there, too? Oh Horses of Heaven, of course there's probably somebody else in there. Why on earth didn't I think of that..._ Riffraff grit his teeth and dropped his head forward...only to bang his muzzle firmly against the wooden surface of the door.

The pegasus immediately yelped and then covered his maw with a hoof as he stared around morbidly, cursing silently and starting to quickly backpedal on three legs. As he did so, the battered guitar slid past one of his furled wings and swung by its strap to thump soundly against the same door. His eyes widened and he briefly wondered if the demon had already returned to begin his promised reign of torture. But when the door to room 303 slowly opened and the curious features of the periwinkle pegasus within peered out at him, Riffraff lost whatever chance he had of recovering from his stumble. "Uh, uh. Um...uh..."

The smaller male blinked owlishly, rubbing at his eyes sleepily before squinting and asking curiously: "Do I know you? An' what time is it? I'm not getting arrested, am I? 'S not my fault that that guy was almost as loud as me...besides, there's like almost no-"

"Um...I'm...not here to arrest you," Riffraff stammered. His features flushed and he felt blood pounding in his cheeks and ears as he licked his lips and blurted: "I'm here to see if you wanna be partners or something."

"Eh? Partners?" Graceful wrinkled his muzzle before yawning widely. "I mean...there's probably room in the bed, but...'s pretty late and stuff. I'm usually good to go in the morning, though, if you wanna come back and give me some breakfast in bed, if you know what I mean." The slim pegasus giggled tiredly before pausing as Riffraff stared at him with obviously pleading in his eyes. "Wait...do I...know you?"

"Um." Riffraff blushed again as he sat back on his haunches as well in the hallway, fiddling nervously with the neck of the guitar. "Well, I...have seen a...a few shows of yours..."

Graceful Melody squinted his soft grey eyes once more before giving a loud laugh of recognition. "Oh yeah! Now I remember you, you've been followin' me around, and you're always staring but like you never come up afterward, and I was wondering why. I mean, you're pretty cute and...well, I certainly am not THAT picky, and..."

"I...I don't just want to be a one-night-fling," Riffraff interrupted nervously, running a hoof through his messy mane before smiling sheepishly and silently gripping his guitar against his chest. "I...wanted to play for you and...see what you thought, and...maybe we could do a few shows or something together..." He nodded and swallowed thickly, half-turning his head away in anticipation of the rejection he expected.

He was greeted only by thoughtful silence, however, and he slowly glanced back to meet the performer's eyes. Graceful Melody looked over him in return, then shook his head as he spoke softly: "I'm...I'm usually a one-pony act. Used to picking up a band where I am, when I need it. But...well, why don' you come on in, play a little somethin' and...if you're really honest about wanting to travel around with me, let's see if you're up for it." He smiled softly and winked. "I'm kinda all awake now, anyway."

Riffraff's breath caught in his throat and he blushed deeply again. "I..I can come in now?"

The other pegasus laughed and nudged the door open, turning around and sauntering back into the room with just enough sway in his hips to return Riffraff's blush to his cheeks. He hesitated only a second before following the slender male into the room, awkwardly nudging the door shut behind him and quickly looking around. As he'd half-suspected, he could see a masculine figure in the darkness, sprawled across the too-small bed with the sheets thrown across his frame.

Riffraff heard his snores but still moved as gingerly as he could after the periwinkle stallion. Graceful Melody slipped out onto the tiny balcony without a sound, his hoofsteps soft and as tender as his voice. Riffraff could only attempt to make his movements as quiet, wincing once when the guitar smacked lightly against the sliding glass door.

He carefully slid it shut behind him, then turned around, almost nose-to-nose with a smiling Graceful. The larger stallion blushed once more but smiled back sheepishly before clearing his throat awkwardly. He looked around lamely and eventually sat back upon one of the ratty plastic chairs before holding the guitar quietly to his body and letting his hooves find their places. Across from him, Graceful remained standing, but was clearly waiting, listening patiently. It was then that Riffraff realized he hadn't even yet tried out the ability Amdusias had gifted to him. He sat there stupidly, staring down at his guitar before swallowing as he started to strum one of his favorite songs, one he'd practiced for years and yet had still never quite gotten down entirely. He started to move his hooves across the strings, clumsily at first. He winced, a few disharmonious chords clanging out as his legs trembled nervously. A mumbled apology slipped out from his muzzle but he kept his eyes down, afraid to look up and find disappointment in his idol's gaze.

After a few carefully strummed bars, however, Riffraff remembered the strange, foreign sensation he'd experienced when Amdusias had shown him what his hooves would be able to do. With a grimace, he concentrated on the specific agony he'd felt, closing his eyes and focusing every bit of his will into reproducing that sensation. At first he felt nothing, only proceeding to pick nervously at the introduction to the song with the awkward, clunky motions of his hooves. _I dunno how those other guys do it...just never been able to quite get th—ooh SCREW ME!_ The stallion's eyes suddenly bulged as several veins along his neck and forelegs pulsed visibly.

Across from him, Graceful Melody blinked and looked confused, his head tilted to one side. He leaned forward slightly in concern but Riffraff bit his lip hard and focused on the music, the notes he could hear as naturally in his mind as he would in his ears. Fighting through the unexpected but familiar pain of before, he forced himself to ignore the horrifying sensation of multiple small, flexible appendages forming beneath his hoof, desperately attempting to keep his attention on playing the ugly guitar. He nonetheless stole a look downward in the fear that this transformation would terrify his captive audience and succinctly ruin all chances of a future partnership...but Graceful had not uttered a peep, and as the crimson pegasus watched these new, temporary flanges beginning to pick the strings with ease, he realized they were inconspicuous enough that one would either have to be directly next to him or peering over his shoulder to spot the tiny flagella. _That or know enough about guitars to figure out that it ain't a big stupid hoof doing this..._

The intro to the song came so smoothly through his hooves that he didn't realize he'd come to the opening stanza. He blinked in surprise as the slender male's voice drifted through the air in time to his gentle playing, smiling shyly as he continued to strum slowly.

"What'll you do when you get lonely...and nobody's waiting by your side?" Riffraff glanced up with a blush, his eyes meeting the soulful irises of the smaller stallion. "You've been runnin', hidin' much too long...you know it's just your foolish pride..."

Riffraff was filled with a sense of delight and astonishment, staring at Graceful with disbelief at the situation; here he was, playing the guitar as he'd always dreamed as the obsession of his last several months sang along with him. His ears heard only the eloquent and melodic flow from Graceful's muzzle, his eyes only taking in the sleek frame and gentle rhythmic movements of the winged singer as the rest of the world faded blissfully from his senses. The larger male watched Graceful's eyes half-lid, his own blush becoming all the more prevalent as they entered the second stanza in perfect time together. But the blue-grey pegasus sounded breathier, his voice rougher and the all-too-obvious signs of arousal bubbling to the surface as he visibly struggled to sing the lines in key.

The strangely fierce attraction to this shy guitarist was too much for Graceful Melody's unquenchable desires and he suddenly shoved out of his chair in mid-verse, wings flapping once to carry him across the small balcony and astride Riffraff's lap as the other male yelped in surprise. The guitar fell to the side with a distinctive twang as Graceful's muzzle shoved against the larger stallion's own like a tidal wave smashing against an eager rock face, his forelegs wrapping tightly around his neck as they began to kiss almost ferociously.

They somehow managed to make their way inside and eventually stumbled up to the bed together. Riffraff was pretty much dull in his senses from the fiery passion at this point, but he was aware enough when the two pegasi collided with the no-longer-snoozing earth pony still half-covered with the hotel sheets. "What the hell!? Who...who is this, what are you two – oh gods, that's...Graceful!" His outburst began in outrage but ended as a rather pitiful whine, the earth pony seeming somewhat hurt as his eyes widened.

The lithe pegasus jerked his head to the side, grinning stupidly as he rasped, "You can see your way out, right?" He paused to giggle, his wings giving an involuntary flutter. "It...it was a pleasure to...meet you, um...whatever your name is but – oh! – but...but..." His halfhearted apology fell to pieces and any remaining attention for the forgotten lover was long lost.

Whatever feeble attempt the ousted stallion had in mind for regaining his position with the singer was lost in his awkward scramble backward toward the door. He regained his hooves a moment later and mumbled some manner of insult before bolting out of the room. The other two hardly noticed as they drowned themselves in the delight of each other, their bodies writhing together, diving deep into the blissful throes of spontaneous romance as Riffraff's abandoned guitar lay gleaming in the pale moonlight that streamed across them through the balcony door.

Graceful Melody sat up in their tent, blinking and feeling suddenly awake despite the unexpected departure from his dreams. He glanced around in confusion – hadn't he and Riff fallen asleep outside the tent, next to the fire? He frowned and rubbed at one of his many earrings before staring at his foreleg, realizing with shock that his coveted lightning-bolt tattoos were glowing, twisting unnaturally around his limb. He blinked several more times and then yelped as a voice whispered teasingly from outside the tent. "Graaaaceful..."

The slender pegasus shivered and reached over blindly to shake his companion awake, but his hoof only shoved against a thick mound of pillows and blankets. He looked over in disbelief as what he thought had been his partner fell apart into a disheveled mass of bedding. "What...what's...am I dreaming? Who's...who's there?"

The same voice from before giggled outside of the tent, Graceful's soft grey eyes spotting a shadow swaying slowly before the fading glow of their campfire. "Amdusias was right, you're a dumb little colt!" It tittered cheerfully again and the scared pegasus watched the shadow – pony-like in form, but with an obnoxiously large mane, styled up with twisted braids and dreadlocks – continue to gyrate steadily against the wall of the tent. He stared as the figure reached up into its mane, then pulled out a slender object that glinted despite casting a dark shadow against the tent. But it wasn't until the strange creature jabbed it into its own foreleg with a low grunt that Grace realized it was a hypodermic needle, his ears going flat as he whimpered softly and slowly shrunk back to the furthest corner of the small tent. The shadow gave a shuddering groan before sighing loudly in pleasure, the needle still visibly hanging from its arm. "Ooooh, yeah. That's the stuff...nothin' like a good hit before a show...mmm. You know what I mean, yeah?" And then somehow, Graceful Melody felt the shadowed figure grin toothily despite seeing only its silhouette and he shivered as it spoke with a now-lilting tone. "C'moooon out, Grace...I'm not here to hurtcha...mm-mmmmm, just here to talk, sugah.."

Hesitantly, the nervous pony reached forward and unzipped the front of the tent and immediately whimpered as he was greeted with two glowing red eyes and sharp teeth that gleamed unnaturally in the mouth of the silhouetted figure. He swallowed and then slowly stepped out of the tent, edging around the creature and toward the fire. It turned easily with him, keeping its bright eyes on his trembling figure until he sat down apprehensively, now able to see the apparition before him.

Most of its features seemed to belong to a pony, other than the fact that it had no hide whatsoever besides its greasy-looking mane. Its red eyes studied him intently, sunken back into the smooth dark-grey skin that stretched over its bony form. Its legs all ended in sharp claws rather than hooves, and a row of thin spikes lined the creature's spine, ending in a tail that seemed reptilian in nature, long and whip-like. A mottled tongue swept quickly along the sharp teeth that lined its hairless muzzle, unblinking eyes continuing to stare with a mixture of curiosity and mockery. Graceful could also see that it had apparently been a unicorn at some point in time, but its horn had been sawed off near the base, leaving an ugly, smooth stump half-hidden by the messy, twisted dreadlocks. The pegasus swallowed thickly again. "Are...you a demon? Are you here for Riffraff?"

It continued to leer at him for a moment longer before throwing its head back and laughing raucously, its voice rough and yet lyrical in an off-key sort of way. "Oh no, no, no," it replied easily, drawing out each word slightly before leaning forward with a teasing whisper: "Your big stallion's above my pay grade, yes, yes he is...but I am here from Lord Amdusias, with a message! A warning! Yeeees, sugah-babe, here to warn ya!" Graceful Melody whimpered and lowered his ears, his body dropping a bit lower to the ground as the thrall continued in what he now thought was a distinctly female voice: "Storm's comin'...real dark storm, the kind you ain't gonna survive! You, your stallion...you both gonna die, but Lord Amdusias gonna take real good care of ya! Mhmm, if you two ain't passin' on, he'll be here for ya, every day, every single day! Waitin'...he's real excited about Mistah Riffraff, he is...but he wants you two to know that big things are brewin', and the horizon ain't what it used to be." It smiled, half-cruel, half-pitying as it slowly stepped backward, away from the fire and toward the shadows of the dream-world forest as Graceful shivered and felt the darkness pressing in all around him. "But don't you two go doin' anythin' dumb, now...he'll be watchin'. He wants you for himself, and he'll kill anyone he gotta kill to make sure, oh yes, yes he will..." It grinned toothily again, only its teeth and eyes once again visible as it slunk backward into the treeline with a final, soft whisper: "Pray hard, baby...you gonna need every bit'a help you can get 'til that cold, hard end..."

The pegasus blinked and staggered forward, asking weakly, "But...wait, help for...help for what? What's coming?!" The figure had disappeared into the darkness of Graceful's dream-forest, however, and not even a whisper returned to him. He took one more hesitant step, then sat back again, frowning and rubbing at the side of his skull as he let the dream fade naturally around him, the quiet black of night – and something perhaps beyond - steadily encroaching the confused stallion.

Graceful Melody woke before his companion as he often did, blinking owlishly before he rubbed his hooves against his eyes. The pegasus mumbled quietly, then sat up and glanced around, confirming that they had in fact slept outside and not within the tent he'd seen in his dream. He sighed and carefully extracted himself from the larger pony's embrace – he'd taken Graceful into a tight hug at some point during the night. The slender male certainly didn't mind. _Just hard to make coffee like this..._ He smiled slightly and quietly adjusted the sheet around Riffraff before dropping down by the fire pit to rekindle the warm embers still smoldering from the night before.

His thoughts wandered as the fire once more began to crackle, idly balancing the percolator across the rocks as the mixture of coffee beans and filtered water began to bubble upon the flames. _What's coming...what's Amdusias planning?_ He'd seen the demon perform various feats of power in the past – Amdusias had once appeared during a show at a fully-packed night club, appearing at center stage as Riffraff had been mid-solo, and the entire audience had been frozen in place while the demon proceeded to lecture the scowling guitarist on improving his talent further. Graceful hadn't known how to react, only able to stare out at the unmoving audience before looking at the reptilian creature with disbelief. Riffraff had appeared less affected, grumbling throughout the snide preaching before hissing at the demon to get lost when he'd turned his attention to Graceful Melody in an attempt to rile the larger pegasus. And just as easily as he'd trapped the nearly-hundred-strong audience in a single moment of time, the demon had played a smooth tune on his gleaming saxophone and caused the whole crowd to come back to their senses a moment after he disappeared, the memory of the scaled demon having been replaced apparently with a bright lens flare from the stage lights.

But Graceful wasn't quite sure that the demon lord himself had any plans to bring some era of darkness. Amdusias had shown more than once or twice that he was perfectly capable of being as cruel as any other creature of Helheim, but the reptilian creature had also shown subtle hints to the ponies that his intentions were hardly destructive. Amdusias might have a bit of an egotistical streak, but he was by no means a megalomaniac and even though Riffraff had told Grace numerous times over not to trust or assume anything with the demon, Graceful had never felt that Amdusias meant to bring any kind of cataclysm to the world. _In fact, he's kinda basically just. Obsessed with getting Riff's soul. I know that sucks, too, and isn't any better or anything, but...he never talks about doing any taking over of Equestria or...really even getting himself more...minions, or whatever they're called..._

The slender male continued to mull over the subject while slowly swirling the percolator around, evening the strength of the brew. He felt somewhat overwhelmed, having difficulty even wrapping his head around the idea that something terrible lurked on the horizon. He'd become rather accustomed to prancing with Riffraff at his side, their only worries involving payments for the next rental check or instrument repair. Having to try and fathom something that threatened more than their daily survival was a foreign concept to the feminine pegasus. He grimaced and rubbed a hoof through his messy mane – its natural state, though the normally spiky-curly locks now simply stood out chaotically in all directions – and sighed quietly.

His multiple-pierced ears perked when he heard his companion stirring behind him. Graceful glanced over his shoulder and immediately brightened as Riffraff sat up with a mumble. "You're s'posed to make the mornings happy, Grace...why you sighin' 'n stuff so early?"

Graceful Melody blushed. "Sorry, Riff! I...I hope I didn't wake ya up." He smiled sheepishly as he dug through one of their scattered bags while murmuring embarrassedly: "Sorry, I was just...thinkin' and stuff. Uh. Did you...have any bad dreams or...visitors or...anything?"

The larger pegasus gazed at his companion blearily, rubbing slowly at his eyes before flopping onto his back again. "Th' hell you thinkin' about? But nah, I dreamed...about the past. That night...when...when I..."

"When you did the bravest thing any pony could ever do, just to be with me," Graceful whispered softly, cutting the other stallion off from his darker self-recriminations. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It's...been almost two years..."

"I know, I know...but still..." Riff sighed and then leaned up on one foreleg, gazing across at his partner worriedly. "But don't make this about me, what did you mean by bad dreams and visitors?" He paused, then frowned as he asked sharply, "Did...did he come back and talk to you last night?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no...no, Amdusias wasn't here. But...well. One of his...thrall-thingies was, now that I think about it, I think...you told me about her..." Graceful leaned back again with a small smile, producing powdered creamer and a plastic bag half-full with sugar. "The uh...the one with the needles?"

Riffraff scowled and sat up a bit more, making a face. "You mean that bitch who wants to be Amy Winehorse? Horses of Heaven, I can't stand her." He mumbled and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "The hell did she want?"

"I...I dunno, I think...I mean, she said she had a message from Amdusias. But it didn't make any sense..." Grace didn't bother to get into the other things she had said that had resonated with his past history...

The larger pegasus held back his urge to snap at his companion, instead standing up and slowly shaking out his feathered mane, keeping his eyes on the nervous Graceful. The periwinkle stallion fidgeted with one hoof still idly swirling the percolator, then finally glanced up at Riffraff. "She said that...I dunno, sounded like...a prediction or something. Something bad, though...something...ahead that I think we should be scared of." Graceful Melody looked down, swallowing thickly with an unnerved expression even as he removed the hot canister from the fire pit.

As always, when Riff tried to help by digging out their chipped mugs, the slender male shooed him quietly with a hoof and busied himself with preparing both their coffees. He smiled faintly, then grimaced as an all-too-familiar throbbing began just behind his temples. The stallion sighed and dug in his jacket for a moment to extract the rumpled pack of cigarettes. His partner glanced up long enough to give him a worried gaze, but Riffraff only smiled thinly and returned the same dismissive wave. "I'm fine. Shoulda had one before bed. Anyway..." He paused for a moment and lit the tip of the cylinder perched between his lips, inhaling a slow, deep breath of the thick smoke before exhaling slowly through his nose. "I don't think we should get ourselves all worked up over whatever that...thing told you," he murmured, gesturing around them with the glowing cigarette, thin wisps of smoke twisting around his features. "We're...we're doing good, ourselves. The world's been pretty kind to us lately, with everything considered. We're making decent money...and..." He smiled slightly again as the feminine pegasus carefully slid a steaming mug of coffee into his free hoof. "Thanks, Grace."

The masculine pony sipped carefully at the perfect mix of creamer, sugar and coffee, sighing in soft content for a moment. As he drew on the cigarette automatically, Graceful softly finished his earlier statement: "And we have each other, right?"

"That's right," Riffraff replied quietly, nodding and meeting the gleaming silver of his companion's irises. "Besides, she could have just been talking horse apples. Gods know she's always shooting up with...whatever that junk is that demons can apparently get high with."

"Really bad emotions?" Graceful suggested, but smiling in a way that brought an amused expression to his partner's face. "I know, I know, you've told me about a BILLION times how that whole thing works with...demons and emotions and stuff. It isn't a drug, it's...more like a dietary supplement."

Riffraff smiled amusedly despite himself and grunting as he took another slow sip of coffee. "Better, though I dunno why you can't just...understand it instead of always trying to figure out some damn comparison or metaphor that barely makes sense."

But the slender pegasus only jutted his chin out childishly and slurped with gusto at his own – surprisingly black – coffee. "I'm a singer! I like words! So...go and fornicate with yourself in the corner." He stuck out his tongue, the silver stud pierced through it gleaming in the morning sunlight.

Riffraff snickered and flicked his cigarette to the side before retorting, "I wouldn't even be able to get started with how fast you'd come running over." Graceful laughed, far from denying his partner's words. "Anyway, we got a big trip ahead of us. So no gloomy thoughts, it's probably four or five days to Canterlot from here and the last thing we need is to be worrying about some junkie from the underworld telling us the world is gonna end or something."

Graceful Melody nodded in agreement, smiling and starting to clean up their campsite with the mug of coffee still in hoof. "So you just wanna eat on the road, then?"

"Yeah, we should have plenty of dried fruit still...might as well get moving soon. Gonna be a long, boring trip. The only things we'll probably see are your creepy little friends in the woods."

"They aren't creepy," Graceful whined, kicking some dirt onto the fire and flapping his wings a few times. "You should try and talk to them sometimes, the Phooka are really actually nice!"

"Right up until they hypnotize little children and carry them off to eat them," Riffraff mumbled, earning a scowl from the slim male. "And you, they'd probably mistake for a filly. A tasty little snack to start their day off right."

The other pegasus huffed. "You're just jealous 'cause they don't talk to you! And they don't actually carry kids off, I heard that was all just stories made up to scare little colts and fillies." He paused, then frowned as he dumped the grinds out of the percolator and onto the smoldering ashes. "They...don't, though, right? I mean, they've never tried to hurt me..." He gazed across at Riffraff with a hint of worry creasing his features.

But the larger stallion only smiled slightly. "Well...I do think the stories are embellished, but...stories all start somewhere, right?" He drained the rest of his coffee as well, then tossed his finished cigarette onto the steaming remains of their fire. "Why don't you just ask one of 'em next time? I honestly just never studied many creatures beyond...demons, butthead. I don't wanna lie to you, I only know what I've heard."

"Well...I think whatever you've heard has been baloney," Graceful Melody said impishly, splashing a bit of water from one of their canteens into his mug to rinse it out before tossing it into the same bag as the rest of their motley cooking supplies. "I think too many ponies are mean to too many other ponies and creatures and stuff just 'cause they don't understand them. It isn't right!"

Riffraff couldn't help smiling, as always admiring the smaller male's gusto in making his beliefs and opinions crystal-clear. "I can't argue with that, Grace. Can't argue with that."

The two were completely packed up within twenty minutes, carefully rearranging the wagon once more before pulling the complex piece of mobile machinery back onto the winding trail that would lead them through the woods, across the barren plains and wastelands, and finally through a stretch of the Everfree Forest before at last intersecting the larger road that led directly to Canterlot's front entrance. It was a trip they'd made twice before on the long summer circuit that took them across Equestria to their favorite venues. This time, however, they were not leaving Canterlot for Manehatten two or three days after arrival – they'd gotten generic invitations for "All Independent Musicians" to attend a large festival hosted by one of Canterlot's well-known families. They were considerably wealthy and had a penchant for supporting the arts and acting as patrons for many aspiring musicians, authors and painters.

Both pegasi were hooked up to the front of the cart, flapping their wings in time, easily propelling themselves together as the worn wheels of the cart rumbled along the dirt road behind them. They made easy conversation as they traveled, talking about which songs they planned to perform – their usual mix (as for any respectable jazz/blues duo) consisted of about seventy or eighty percent covers, with only a handful of original tunes tossed in now and then. It was a subject of constant argument - arguments that Riff fought viciously, no less, as his opinion was strong on the matter.

He knew from his collection of albums growing up that any skilled jazz musician would include several cover songs on any given LP. Certain classics and standards were considered a staple in the genre and were more than just a "rite of passage" into being able to claim the title of "blues guitarist". Each version became a unique song of its own because of the nuances and styles of each individual performer. _And anyone who argues against that is a big...ass..._

Riffraff grumbled to himself, mulling over the potential playlist that he and his companion had mostly settled upon - assuming they'd even have that long on stage, that was. Graceful Melody glanced over at him and tilted his head as their wings began to beat slightly out of synchronization. "What's that, Riff?"

"Huh? Oh. Just. Grumbling to myself," he murmured, shaking his head and then smiling slightly at his companion. "You worry too much."

"I wasn't worrying," the other stallion complained, pouting as he crossed his forelegs and began to rock side to side in his harness, bumping lightly against Riffraff each time and causing their wings to naturally cross upon one another with each steady flap. "You just sounded all grumpy and you've been all quiet an' stuff since town. Well, really since this morning when we woke up, but..." He softened and turned his silver irises back to the road ahead. "Are you really alright? It...your mouth and..."

Riffraff sighed softly, gazing across at the smaller male for a few long seconds before glancing at the slowly passing trees and the eventual end of the forest, nearly half a day's distance away. "It...still hurts a little, but I mean. I had a damn blast of fire come outta my face. I'll be alright, Grace. I guess I just still worry about Amdusias. It's been almost two years since that night. And you remember the first year...tried to keep it all a secret, but the first time he showed up, exactly six months later..."

The slender pegasus smiled a bit and looked back at Riffraff. "He showed up at breakfast, I remember. And you couldn't even figure out what you were gonna try an' say to convince me that a real-live demon hadn't just...poofed into our hotel room." Graceful laughed softly, tilting his head back and smiling easily again. "You were so...freaked out. And even worse when he started to tell the whole story..." His mischievous eyes shifted to his companion again, adding teasingly: "As if you could ever keep a secret from me that long...you were butter in my hooves from night one, an' you know it."

Riff smiled slightly despite himself, shaking his head once. "Yeah, yeah...I guess that's true. You...handled the news surprisingly well..."

The periwinkle stallion shrugged and let one of his legs drop down, dragging his hoof lightly through the dirt for a moment. "I...I dunno. I liked you from the moment you came in, all...determined to have your li'l audition. You can play, hon..." He tossed a soft glance at the other pegasus, meeting his eyes. "You've got a soul for music, a passion for it, just like me. And well, you ain't too hard to look at, neither..." His smile brightened as he lifted his leg, then slung it lightly around Riff's shoulders, forcing their sides together as their wings fluttered, shifting naturally to to keep them in the air. "It wasn't all that hard to accept you'd given your soul to a demon - a demon LORD, that is - so you could play as good as you deserved to, and on top of it you gotta smoke and always know that at the end of it all, you'll be tortured endlessly down in Helheim."

Blushing, the other pegasus mumbled awkwardly, "Shut up. Nopony takes that kinda news as easy as you did. You're weird. I think you're a demon, too. A...sex demon."

Graceful laughed cheerfully, releasing his partner and letting both their bodies swing back into natural formation as they both began to flap a bit harder, the incline beneath the cart's wheels creeping upward. "Hey, every time I say that, you correct me an' tell me that they're called Lust demons! You're just mad 'cause I made you stop bein' grumpy. An' besides..." He once again quieted, poking Riffraff's shoulder lightly with a hoof. "I can tell by how Amdusias acts around you...you really did get him good. He can't just...take you at any time. He can't even force you to do anything unless you let him hypnotize him, which I've seen you resist, too. It...it coulda been a lot worse..." Graceful Melody closed his eyes and murmured softly, "There could be a clock ticking above your head. Or you could be vulnerable to every little thing he does. What you did...and the fact you did it for...for _me_ , not even having said 'Hello' to me before?" He smiled quietly and looked over at an embarrassed Riffraff. "It was stupid. But it was...the most romantic thing anybody's ever done for me, and...you managed to get a leg or two up over a demon lord! You...can't be bummed about it forever, Riffy..."

The blood-red pegasus mumbled something akin to a protest at the pet name, but otherwise seemed to calm down somewhat, nodding silently. They fell into a momentary lull as both stallions exerted slightly more effort to climb the steady incline toward the top of the first in a series of lazily rolling hills. But as the smoothed wheels rumbled across the short plateau and the two prepared to use the built-in braking system for a slow, careful roll down the other side, Riffraff finally replied quietly. "Thanks, Grace. It really does count for a lot more than I can express how well you take to this kinda stuff. You really are a weird pony, but...that's probably why we get along so well."

"Well yeah, I mean...I usually bang at least ONE guy per show, so...for me it isn't so weird to have a creepy obsessive stalker show up at my hotel door past midnight, wanting to serenade me...buuuut I'm still pretty sure that those kindsa relationships don't usually last more than a week or two," Graceful commented amusedly, gesturing with a foreleg as he added: "Usually just long enough for the creepy stalker to kill the stalkee and make a big creepy stuffed animal to put in his creepy shrine."

Riff gave his partner a flat look, pursing his lips and replying stiffly: "I...I was not a creepy stalker. I was a recently-damned-and-somewhat-desperate admirer." But Graceful Melody only laughed warmly again, leaving the larger stallion to huff and cross his forelegs childishly as they began down the other side. Their rear hooves worked together on the levers behind their harnesses to allow the cart a controlled roll down the hill as Riffraff added quietly, " But I'm really glad you let me in that night. And I'm...really really glad you didn't make me just a one-night stud..."

The other stallion only smiled tenderly, reaching over to quietly brush back the bangs that almost always fell in front of Riffraff's eyes. The larger pegasus was grateful for his companion's ability to read him so well - Grace knew more than well enough that a few small affections or gestures could make a world of difference to Riffraff, especially in these moods.

The two only halted once to enjoy a small but quick meal together, not even bothering to pull their cart to the side of the lightly traveled path. Riffraff hated to admit it, but Graceful's insistence on stocking up on the cheap, long-lasting dried fruit pieces had more than once saved them from a few days of hunger on their longer trips. Graceful himself continued to gnaw quietly at a slice of dehydrated apple as they finally cleared the last of the shallow hills – not entirely daunting but certainly still wearisome to traverse, specially-made cart or otherwise.

Riffraff had tried once again to at least ignore the urge, but when his emblem had begun to trickle a tiny rivulet of blood, Graceful had grumbled and all but shoved a cigarette into the other stallion's maw, glaring at him despite Riff's blush and visible shame. "You're the pony who's always worryin' about him showin' up...an' you know that's the easiest way to get him to do it!"

Riff sighed and nodded, rubbing at his forehead for a moment and then drawing quietly on the cigarette as the smoke was sent twirling past them by their powerful wings still flapping in tandem. "I know, I know. I just..."

"You feel bad, 'cause you know it's gross and stuff," Grace supplied with a supportive smile, nudging him gently. "I know. But...it's better than you like...exploding."

"I won't explode," Riff grumbled, blowing a plume of smoke to the side. "But...thanks. I'm...glad you put up with all the stuff that comes with the whole...bound-to-a-demon package."

"I like all your packages," Graceful replied cheerfully, flashing a broad grin as Riffraff rolled his eyes but smiled slightly nonetheless. "Anyway, it's not so bad. As long as you got gum for bedtime." His companion shoved him lightly and he laughed quietly as they both gazed ahead to the long, winding road that disappeared somewhere at the base of the mountains on the horizon. "You wanna go 'til sundown?"

The blood-red stallion nodded slowly. "Yeah. We'll find a place to stop while there's still light...we haven't passed a soul, after all. And as long as your weird forest friends don't come eat us in the dark..." He snickered quietly, automatically holding the smoldering cigarette out to the side as Graceful huffed and shoved gently at him.

"They won't EAT us. They're probably scared of you an'...they like me, so..."

"You think that's because of your singing. I think it's because they know you're a little nasty nympho." Riff paused thoughtfully. "I wonder if they think about sleeping with you the way us normal ponies think about sleeping with that exotic foreign prostitute you always see at the fancy hotels..." They both laughed even as the slender male slapped quietly at his companion again. "Either way...let's get as far as we can before the sun sets. This thing in Canterlot isn't somethin' we wanna be late for. Might just be our big break." Graceful Melody nodded quietly as the masculine pegasus tapped the butt of his smoke out, then tossed it over his shoulder and into the cart to dispose of later before they both began to fly with a bit more gusto, picking up speed and letting the familiar comfort of each other's company fill the quiet of the lonely road.

The next few days passed with a relatively low number of incidents - they'd only passed two other travelers, both ponies leaving Canterlot for the markets in the west, seeking to sell their various hoof-made goods in new locations, likely to gain a bit of business outside the walls of the royal city. Graceful Melody had indeed found a small group of Phooka near one of their campsites and Riffraff had watched with a mix of morbid fascination and irrational fear as the slender male cheerfully babbled to them about their journey. The smoky equines gathered in a tight cluster before the pegasus and - as they often did - eventually made a loose circle around him as he switched between telling the exaggerated tales and performing soft solos for them. The periwinkle stallion had an odd and uncanny ability to apparently understand some of what the Phooka said, and strangely enough...the odd creatures occasionally seemed to understand him in return. The only reason Riffraff didn't have more doubts about his companion's natural communication abilities was because the Phooka did not act or even truly look like feral beasts. Despite their animalistic curiosity and simultaneous caution around the ponies, their glowing eyes lit up with more than the threat of hypnosis - they were semi-intelligent, at the very least. And with the way Graceful seemed to all but carry on conversations with the dark creatures, it would not have surprised Riff to learn they were just as sentient and evolved as Equestrian ponies.

As always, it had been hard to tell whether Graceful's singing and easy talking put a sort of trance over the Phooka, or if they had done the same to the two ponies - they'd both fallen asleep rather easily after the Phooka had disappeared into the woods again, though it was a peaceful slumber and Riffraff did not wake the next morning with any pieces of himself missing or chewed off.

But the fifth morning of travel began with the two pegasi gazing up at the elevated city of Canterlot, visible from their campsite. They only needed to reach the intersection with the main road, and from there complete the last four or five hours' worth of travel to the city's gates - it would give them two whole days to spare before the festival. More than enough time to practice, find a place to stay, explore the stone city and perhaps even find a few ponies willing to sit in on the other instruments that truly made a complete jazz-blues ensemble.

When they reached the apex of the long uphill climb to the city, the two companions found themselves at the rear of a short line formed at the entrance to the city. Graceful stared around with wide eyes as he often did when they traveled, regardless of what "sights" there were to see. But this time, he had a decent enough reason - many of those in front of them were clearly musicians of one form or another, and some of the visible equipment certainly put Riff and Grace's small set-up to shame. Furthermore, creatures other than ponies stood with loaded carts and wagons - they could see a young dragon lounging in the back of one wagon, tapping a pair of drumsticks idly against a large plastic case, a few griffins and even a pair of zebras with brightly colored mohawks that toted a matching pair of electronic equipment behind them.

Riffraff grimaced and ran a hoof through his nearly-pink mane before glancing at Graceful Melody and nodding once. As if on cue, they let themselves drop to the cobblestone path simultaneously, furling their wings back and rocking slightly as the weighted cart shifted behind them. "Looks like this thing's bigger than I thought," Riff murmured.

Graceful glanced at him but only smiled and continued to look around in awe. "Don't worry, hon...we'll do great. You 'n me, we got 'em all beat."

The larger male smiled despite himself, watching the feminine stallion peering at their competition with his usual mixture of curiosity and unsettling lust. "Are you ever not positive?"

"Are you ever not _not_ positive?" he echoed without looking back at his companion, lightly slapping Riff's side with a wing. "We'll have plenty of time to look around an' stuff, we can see what everypony else is up to."

Riffraff ducked his head embarrassedly as the two zebras glanced over their shoulders and fixed the pegasi with appraising stares before smirking and making an obvious show of catching the afternoon rays of sunlight on their gleaming equipment cases. "What everypony else is up to is having non-crappy stuff to play on," he mumbled, rubbing at his muzzle morbidly, looking over his own shoulder to the battered and beyond-worn luggage. "We look like hobos."

"And they probably smell like hobos, stop bein' such a Debbie Downer," Graceful chided, frowning at his companion. "Do you need another smo-"

"No, no, no..." He slapped gently at the other stallion's outstretched foreleg, then smiled faintly. "I'm just worried. I really want this for us. We deserve it." He nodded slowly. "But...if you say we can do it, well." He glanced back at the now-hopeful Graceful Melody, then finished softly: "Well then, what am I worrying about, right?"

His partner brightened immediately. "Right!" He laughed and nodded firmly in return, continuing to look around with a cheerful expression. Riffraff could hardly maintain his grouchy demeanor - Graceful's moods were extremely infectious, after all. _Even the ones that aren't so good to express in public._ He smiled a bit, forcing himself to cheer up as the line moved forward steadily, the Royal Guards at the gate allowing another group of musicians through.

"Whatcha think they're lookin' for up there, Riffy?"

Riffraff looked at Graceful thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Probably nothing weird. Uh. Weapons...drugs? Stolen foals?" He did a mental inventory of everything in the back of their cart, coming up with nothing that the Guards might find as a reason to deny their entry into the stone city. "And since we had to sell off all your dirty bedroom toys, I doubt they'll stop us."

Graceful pouted and flattened his pierced ears with a grumble. "I dunno WHY we had to sell that stuff, we probably coulda made more money by chargin' ponies to come USE it with us."

"You do look pretty good in leather," Riffraff admitted before he could stop himself, blushing slightly as his partner grinned toothily back up at him. "Oh, stop...being awkward, and no, you can't hit on the Royal Guards."

At this, the blue-grey pegasus slipped out of his harness, moving as silkily as water between clenched hooves. Riffraff grumbled, regretting his words immediately as he automatically shifted his harness to the middle of the support bar, locking himself into place to manage the weight of their cart alone. His eyes lifted to watch the excited stallion hovering just above the roof of the wagon in front of them, no doubt peering ahead at the armored guards. Riffraff could make out one of them, a dark blue pegasus wearing the traditional golden armor and currently prodding at the zebras' electronic instruments..

"Are they the stuff of your nasty hopes and dreams?" Riffraff asked dryly. He began to pull the wagon a few steps forward as the line lurched toward the gates again.

The slender pegasus tittered softly, glancing down at his partner. "They don't look so bad! But don't worry, baby, you're still my stallion." He laughed and twisted around neatly in the air before spiraling lazily toward the cart to land neatly at the front. "Besides, they're not like...huge – they're about your size, actually!"

"Thanks...I think," the other male replied mildly, rolling his eyes and looking over his shoulder at the cheerful singer. "You gonna behave?"

"Can't make no prooomises," Graceful trilled, his multiple facial piercings glinting in the warm afternoon sun. "I won't jump on anyone today, how 'bout that?"

"More than I would have hoped for, that works for me. But seriously...I know that our act is kind of based around the fact that we aren't your average ponies, but I'd still like to avoid jail-time this go-through," Riffraff intoned carefully, grimacing to himself as the wagon directly in front of them underwent the cursory inspection by the two guards. He could now see that the other guard was a unicorn with a white-and-grey dappled hide and a gleaming ivory horn. _Wouldn't admit this aloud, but...I can see why Graceful got all excited...the Princess keeps a good-looking bunch_.

He smiled despite himself as the wagon in front of them was cleared. Grunting softly, the pegasus pulled forward with his legs alone, straining a bit but finally beginning to feel positive as he pulled the cart into place and nodded to both Royal Guards. The unicorn glanced over the dark red pegasus, nodding curtly. "Purpose of your travel to Canterlot?"

"Uh...we are here for the...er. Festival. The one for the music," Riffraff answered lamely, rubbing the back of his head as the name on the flyer escaped his memory.

The armored pegasus sighed and nodded grumpily. "The Vonderhoof Music Contest. Same as every other one of you weird ponies today. We need to check your cargo and register your names, as well as your planned duration of stay." With that, the dappled stallion's horn glowed, Riffraff glancing back to the first guard awkwardly. "Are you aware of what may and may not enter the city gates?"

"Don't worry, I'm the only firework on board!" Graceful announced cheerfully from upon the cart. Riff groaned and dropped his head as both guards blinked and stared up at the bright pegasus, apparently have not noticed his numerous piercings and extensive leg tattooing until now. "We don't got nothin' that goes boom, two things that go bang an' no drugs 'cept the intoxicating power of our music!" He grinned and spread his wings to emphasize, standing on his rear hooves and throwing his forelegs wide.

Riffraff groaned, looking up embarrasedly as the unicorn blinked again, his horn still glowing as a fountain pen was held out in midair, dripping a bit of ink onto the floating slip of parchment beneath it. The pegasus guard managed only to stare stupidly up at Graceful, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Looking awkwardly between the Royal Guards, Riffraff slowly added: "Uh. Yeah. And stuff. If you want to...look through our things, go ahead. Honestly we're just here for the music thingy."

But Graceful had already bent down, hunching over the front of the cart to bring his pierced muzzle down toward the unicorn, licking his lips as his flank swung lightly back and forth in the air behind him. "You c'n also jot a li'l note there that we're also here to offer some extra roomin' for anybody that needs a space for the night."

It took the unicorn a moment to register, staring up into Graceful's teasing grey irises, unable to resist watching the movement of his studded tongue as it traced across his lips again. He then suddenly blushed when the innuendo became clear, stumbling backward and clearing his throat. "That's...that's...prostitution is illegal in Canterlot, I'm afraid, and..."

"Well who said anything about charging?" the periwinkle stallion replied, leaning forward sinuously before arching his back slowly and lifting a slender leg to slowly run his hoof through the mess of curls and spikes atop his skull, sighing loudly. Riffraff closed his eyes, mumbling a few choice words in the strange language he'd begun to pick up from Amdusias.

"The. Uh. Slinky one back there is Graceful Melody. I'm Riffraff," the crimson stallion announced carefully. "We're...gonna be here for...uh." He blinked as the armored pegasus seemed to finally regain his senses, flapping his wings to lift himself up and poke through their luggage, carefully keeping himself several feet away from the feminine male near the front. "Uh. Festival is...in two days? Lasts three? Um. I guess seven days in total?"

The unicorn shook his head briskly, finally seeming to clear his head and hurriedly scribbling their names with the glowing pen. "That's...that's fine. Storm Tide, do you see anything back there?"

His fellow guard opened one of the cases, peering inside and then shrinking back slightly when he glanced up and found himself almost nose-to-nose with the still-grinning Graceful Melody, now half-sprawled across the back of another speaker case and watching the armored pegasus with an almost hungry expression. "Uh...no, no, nothing back here," he quickly replied, hopping backward nervously and then giving a yelp as a hoof clipped the back of the cart, causing the Royal Guard to half-flip over the paneling and land with a crash of armor against the cobblestone below.

Riffraff immediately winced and ducked his head as his companion only covered his muzzle with a hoof and giggled childishly behind it. The sound of metal scraping across stone filled the air for a moment before the flustered Storm Tide quickly stomped back to the front of the cart, his slightly disheveled armor clanking against itself as a blush rose beneath the helm that barely covered his features. Riffraff looked nervously between the two Royal Guards, both visibly unsettled. But the unicorn finally returned the pen and parchment to a small satchel across his back and said unsteadily: "You...you two are good to go. Please do not cause any trouble or...or we will be forced..."

"To bring us to the Royal Guards' barracks for...corporal punishment?" Graceful asked, eyes half-lidded as he lightly bit the tip of his tongue, the gleaming silver stud just resting against his upper lip.

The unicorn and pegasus both stared up at him and Riffraff swallowed before blurting, "We'll be good, we won't cause any trouble, and we won't prostitute, promise, may we enter the city now?"

"Yes, yes, please..go," the blue stallion stammered, gesturing beyond the gate almost frantically with one of his wings.

Riffraff breathed deeply in relief, nodding and mumbling a quick thanks as he flapped his wings firmly and lifted himself and the front of the cart off the road, rolling forward with far more ease past the two flabbergasted guards. The moment they passed the city walls and entered the central road, Riffraff quickly steered the cart down a side street, then dropping down to his hooves again and sighing loudly. He glared over his shoulder for a moment, but Graceful only beamed and waved at him before hopping down next to him. "Oh, don't look so grumpy, Riffy, you'll get old-mare-wrinkles!" He paused and then looked around curiously at the small shops and apartments that lined the narrow roadway. "Is this where we're stayin' or somethin'?

"No, Grace, do you see a hotel here?" the larger stallion asked tiredly, carefully extracting himself from the harness and then taking a few steps forward to stretch his legs and back out, closing his eyes for a moment. "But we can ask somebody or something, find out a good place to stay. I don't remember where we were last summer..."

"I remember that the sheets were maroon, or at least they were when we checked in, an' that the headboard was steel, 'cause it broke through the wall pretty easy," Graceful supplied, smiling warmly as Riffraff blushed and rubbed slowly at his own muzzle.

"Which means they probably put our names down as a party to never allow to stay there again," the masculine pegasus replied with a sigh, but smiling all the same despite his best attempts to do otherwise. "Let's just see what they got that's cheap. There's no prize money for the festival, remember. Unless we can snag a few gigs here or there...we ain't gonna bring in any coin." He glanced across the street before sensing his companion's following suggestion, quickly adding: "You heard the Guards. No prostituting. You...slut."

But Graceful only smiled and winked before leaping easily into the air, his wings unfurling to catch the slightest breeze, allowing his body to twist gently higher with the barest of effort. "I'll take a look up here, see if I can spot other poor musician ponies like us, hon. Wanna meet back here in a couple minutes?"

Riffraff smiled slightly again, nodding slowly. "Alright, Grace. Just...try not to go make some stallion's day in those couple of minutes, okay? Let's get our crap into a motel room somewhere first."

The slender male laughed but nodded. "Okay, okay. Be right back!" Riff watched for a moment as the slender stallion quickly climbed above the tallest buildings with only a few easy beats of his off-white wings, the same small smile creasing his muzzle. He shook his head before turning to the nearest open shop and heading through the front door.

The two pegasi relaxed on the nearly-too-small bed a few hours later, having been pointed to the affordable motel by an older earth pony behind the counter of the pharmacy into which Riff had wandered. Both ponies had towels around their waists, having shared a rather ironically unclean shower together only a few moments after entering the room. Graceful's head rested on his partner's damp chest, curled up to his side with a content smile. Riffraff himself felt...lightened, a gentle flush still visible beneath his crimson coat. The room had been furnished very sparsely, with only a small armchair, two hard chairs next to a tiny table and a worn radio that was now playing the only station Riffraff found tolerable, a fuzzy but just audible mix of soft piano music.

As Graceful curled a bit closer, nuzzling slowly across the other male's breast, he asked softly, "How are you doing, Riff? Your...your hooves okay?"

Riffraff shook his head a bit, the blissful haze beginning to fade as he smiled quietly, glancing down at his companion. "Yeah. They...don't hurt as much as they used to. I think my body's finally getting used to it or...something. I dunno." He reached down to idly brush a few curls from the other pegasus's features. "All the reading up I did on demons and pacts with demons and types of demons and stupid demon abilities...never really did come across anything like...well, like this." He held up his other hoof as one leg wrapped quietly around Graceful's slender shoulders. Both ponies looked up at his appendage before Riff winced slightly as he forced the eerie flanges to slowly push free, the fleshy digits waving gently as if caught in some minute breeze. The smaller male whined quietly, squeezing into his companion's chest worriedly. But Riffraff smiled again, murmuring softly, "No worries. It's...getting easier. And it doesn't hurt as much, even doing this."

Whereas Riff figured most ponies would likely run and scream at the sight of the wiggling mini-tentacles, Graceful took them into stride as just another quirk of his partner. The smaller pegasus reached up without hesitation, quietly pushing his hoof into the strange bunch of flagella. Riffraff blushed, squirming a bit on the bed - no one had ever actually made physical contact with the odd finger-like digits and the sensation was strange. _But certainly nothing...bad..._ Grace smiled softly at the texture, laughing quietly as they moved lightly against his hoof. He gazed up at Riffraff once more, feeling considerably less concerned. As he felt the multiple tiny appendages lightly grip into his hoof, he leaned up and met Riff's muzzle for a soft kiss, and then another as he gently shifted, rolling on top of the larger stallion and continuing to work their jaws together. Life was good. As good as it could have been, in that moment. _Why ruin a good thing with bad thoughts..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eyesight to the Blind

Riff stirred and mumbled as he heard the overly cheerful bird calls outside the motel window, tail flicking irritably behind him before he rolled over and slung out a foreleg, expecting to feel a familiar warm body to pull close. But his leg slapped only against fabric and he opened one eye grumpily to glare at the other half of the bed. "Uggggh, Graaaaaace? Dammit..." He winced, still sore and somewhat achy – "one more time" with his companion rarely meant only one more time. The pegasus had slept just fine, though his body still felt drained...in more ways than one. He mumbled again, shoving his face into the uncomfortable pillow with a muffled sigh. _I'd never hear the end of it if I admitted it...but I just wanna cuddle. Don't wanna deal with worrying about this stupid festival. Who would pay to back a jazz duo, anyway...urgh._

He lifted his head a moment later, however, when he heard the door creak open. Twisting his neck about to peer over his shoulder, Riff watched Graceful slide neatly through the small crack between door and frame, a tray of three foam cups clutched in his jaws. The larger male smiled slightly as the scent of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils, pushing himself onto his side as his partner nudged the door shut again with his ample flank. He beamed at his awakening companion, pierced ears perking happily as he set the tray onto the miniature table. "Good morning, sweetie! How'd you sleep?"

Riffraff smiled slightly as he sat up a bit, running a hoof through his unkempt mane, several bangs falling back across his eyes. "Just fine once you actually LET me sleep. Dirty little pony." He paused and swung his rear legs about to hang over the side of the bed. "Who's the third cup for? Don't tell me that you..."

"Espressooooooooo!" Grace replied brightly, grinning broadly as he bounced on his hooves, then cracked open one of the three cups – one filled to the brim with steaming black coffee. Riff watched morbidly as the slender male lifted it carefully to his lips, then took a long guzzle. Steam visibly rose back out of his nostrils, but not a drop was spilled as nearly a fourth of the tall cup disappeared down his throat. The larger male snorted softly in amusement as he let himself half-fall out of the bed and onto his hooves, sitting in the armchair and taking the other full container into his hooves. He opened the lid out of habit, but could already smell the cream and sugar - as always, Graceful had ordered the coffee the way he always drank it. "D'ya want some?"

Riffraff secured the lid and then paused a moment in thought. "Uh. No, no. I'm. Good." He smiled amusedly and leaned back in the armchair. "You go ahead. You're often at your best when you're hopped up on something." He shook his head with a soft laugh as Graceful Melody giggled and then poured the even-darker espresso into his black coffee before trotting over to his partner with a smile. The masculine pegasus chuckled quietly and shifted slightly as the smaller male climbed up into his lap, the two sipping quietly at their coffees as the sun began to rise over Canterlot. There was no rush for them that morning, and neither pony felt like ignoring an opportunity to rest together with a bit of caffeine.

The two pegasi left their motel room an hour or two later, awake and decent enough to emerge into public. Graceful glided slowly next to Riffraff as he walked down the street, both ponies glancing from side to side curiously. But nearly every storefront was closed and they'd only passed one unicorn - rather, he had passed them in a near-sprint on the other side of the street, failing to answer Riffraff's inquiry as to where he was running in such a hurry. But they'd only heard a snatch of his breathless words, something involving "Announcement" and "Temple".

Grace shrugged and glanced down at Riff, who frowned a bit. "Wonder if that's where everypony is?"

"I 'unno, maybe. It sounds boring, though...maybe it's like...a town hall meeting?" the slender pegasus said, pouting and throwing his head back. "Ugghhh I don't wanna go to a boring meeting! You shoulda brought your guitar, at least we could be playin' on the street for some money!"

Riff smiled slightly despite himself, shaking his head once. "I got my harmonica, at least. But...c'mon, Grace, let's at least find out what's going on. Aren't you at least a little curious?" He began to walk in the direction the unicorn had been galloping and as expected, the feminine male fluttered reluctantly after him, despite his continued pouting.

"Noooo. Not unless there's some big-"

"There are other things in life worth paying attention to, you know," Riffraff interrupted hurriedly, rolling his eyes and then cocking his head as a faint crack sounded through the air. "Did you hear that?"

Graceful blinked and tilted his head slightly before his attempt at distracting his companion was cut off by the sharp cry that sounded a moment after. "Maybe...we should go see?"

But Riffraff had already begun to jog toward the sounds of a crowd murmuring, hearing a few ponies yelling inquiries to nopony in particular: "What's happening?" and "When does the speech start?" He turned a corner and then found himself at the edge of a massive square, filled with hundreds of Canterlot citizens talking among themselves while staring and pointing up to the squat building that stood on one side of the square. Riff tilted his head, sensing his companion slowly gliding up to him and then dropping down to his hooves at his side. Their eyes drew across the immense crowd before inevitably turning to the gleaming staircases that flanked the enormous balcony overlooking the square. But no figure stood visible upon the massive stage. Riff frowned and found himself drawn forward toward the wide, elevated balcony, cocking his head and swearing he heard another crash from the covered section behind the broad stage.

Graceful Melody, however, continued to peer at the grumbling mob. His wings unfurled and he began to flutter a few feet above the heads of the milling ponies. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar flash of purple and he blinked before laughing and pointing. "Hey, Riff, look! It's Trixie!"

But just as Riffraff began to turn his head to look, a louder crash rang out across the square and everypony present jerked their heads around to stare up at the top of the building. Even Grace blinked and dropped back to his hooves, stunned into a confused hush. Silence followed, broken only by the awkward shuffle of hooves on the cobblestone below. But the slender pegasus huffed a moment later when nothing followed and he jumped up and down a few times before yelling, "Hey, hey! Trixie! Trixie, you remember us, it's me, Graceful Melody!"

Riffraff spun around to glare at his companion as multiple ponies nearest the two pegasi stared awkwardly at the cheerful stallion. The blood-red pony grumbled but glanced past the frowning townsponies, catching a glimpse of an all-too-memorable triangular hat through the crowd, purple and dotted with solid designs of crescent moons and stars. But before he could assure his feminine companion that they'd be able to go and greet the eccentric unicorn after the apparent gathering, a pained scream broke the uncomfortable silence and several ponies began to murmur loudly as all eyes turned back up to the balcony in confusion. Even Graceful furrowed his brow, nervously coming up to his companion's side and glancing up at him for a moment before shifting his eyes to the balcony. His outburst long forgotten, everypony watched nervously before collectively flinching back as an anguished howl pierced the air.

Every murmur, every possible whisper of a conversation died down as an eerie stillness held the entire square captive. Everypony's ears pricked as the distinctive sound of metal crashing together rang out from within the enclosure, just out of sight. Riffraff frowned slowly again as another crash echoed between the stone buildings before a furious roar filled their ears, the entire mob quailing before giving jagged cries of shock as a flash of gleaming gold burst through the domed ceiling and soared high into the crisp morning air. Graceful gasped and pressed against his companion's side, hundreds of eyes all staring as the shining figure slowed, leaving a trail of black smoke behind its blinding form. The crimson pegasus dropped his jaw, fixated on the massive creature that unfurled ivory wings, golden armor sparking with blue lightning, much of it burnt and crumpled from some horrific impact...yet the suddenly-distinctive pony glared down, unharmed behind the massive kite shield attached to one armored foreleg. _That's...that's the Princess..._

A moment later, a smaller, sapphire figure shot through the hole created by the first and as the ponies around him began to murmur Celestia's name in shock, Riff squinted and then gasped in unison with at least half a dozen others within earshot. As both winged unicorns slowly began to circle one another, inaudible yells flung back and forth, a hesitant voice rose up in the crowd. "It's...it's Nightmare Moon!"

Grace whimpered and pressed closer to his partner's side while Riff could only stare in numbed shock. He had never seen Princess Celestia in real-life, and certainly not her sister Luna, Princess of the Night...nor her supposed evil alter-ego Nightmare Moon. But now here they both were, circling high above the skyline, barely visible as the morning sun turned Celestia's strange armor into a blinding conflagration of golden mirrors. "Is...is that really...N-Nightmare Moon?" Graceful whispered fearfully, trembling and staring up in horror before crying out in surprise as the smaller female shot forward, the last few words of her determined shout echoing down to Riff's ears:

"...look at thyself, at what thy have become!"

He blinked, wrinkling his muzzle in confusion as the two royal sisters crashed against one another, even as the ponies around them cried out in shock again, some beginning to turn and run in terror with fearful shouts of "Nightmare Moon is trying to kill the Princess!" But something about the smaller female's words concerned him, made the gears in his mind begin to slowly turn even as the violent confrontation high above unfolded before his eyes.

Celestia roared, their voices no longer audible as they twisted higher and higher but her fury more than visible even at the great distance. Riff and Grace both winced as the enormous mare smashed into the other female with her gigantic shield, stunning her and then pressing forward with two more vicious bashes of the heavy shield. The remaining crowd gasped as the mare spontaneously crowned by the mob as Nightmare Moon crumpled and went into a limp plummet toward the ground. A few ponies immediately hissed when the injured mare flinched and then managed to twist her body around and enter a steep glide. But as the smaller pony flapped her wings and twisted back around to meet her sister, Celestia's horn lit up and suddenly the already-bright sun seemed to explode with power. Graceful yelped in surprise and shoved his face against Riffraff's shoulder to hide his eyes as the gathered crowd cried out as one, a wave of forelegs rising to cover blinded eyes as Celestia gave another infuriated roar, her armored figure burning with terrible radiance.

Riffraff grit his teeth, staring up, unable to look away as the two females spiraled and soared even higher toward the blue skies that seemed almost white in the blinding rays of the sun. But just as the large pegasus was sure Celestia had secured her victory, the whole of Canterlot washed out with the amplified beams of sunlight...the crowd gasped collectively again and he forced himself to squint once more, focusing on the figure of Nightmare Moon even as he wrapped his leg protectively around the whimpering Graceful's slender shoulders. A moment later, his jaw dropped in disbelief as the entire crowd tried to process what they were witnessing.

The remaining mob of ponies froze in terror as a dark shape tore up from the distant horizon as high above them, Nightmare Moon's teeth grit and horn glowed with pulsing blue energy. It took Riffraff a moment to realize it...but as the great disc arced across the sky and then slowly slid into place in front of the blinding sun... _She just moved the goddamn moon...during the day..._

A stunned silence filled the square, every single pony still present gawking at the now-eclipsed sun, the city suddenly left in grey shadow as a fiery corona flared violently around the shape of the moon. For a few moments, not a word was uttered and their eyes dragged sluggishly back to the sisters as Celestia swung the shield viciously toward Nightmare Moon again, shouting something furious but far too high above the city to be heard any longer. Graceful finally tore away from Riffraff, trembling as he looked up with wide eyes, joining the townsponies in watching Celestia flap her wings powerfully to chase Luna after a firm kick to her side, Celestia's ivory horn glowing dangerously gold again as she streaked after the smaller female, slowly gaining inch by inch...

But the sapphire mare suddenly twisted in mid-flight, her body looping back gracefully, horn glinting as she shot back toward the enormous Princess of the Sun before her frame straightened out like a winged harpoon, shifting at the last second to suddenly jab her deadly natural weapon straight up through a vulnerability in the golden armor to pierce directly into Celestia's breast.

As the smaller female's helm kissed almost gently against her sister's breastplate, a hush overtook the crowd. All eyes were turned skyward, watching in horrified disbelief as the massive Princess Celestia twitched, staring up with a numb, instantly-weakened expression on her features. Her huge wings flapped once before her eyes slipped shut, armored body slowly sliding off of Nightmare Moon's horn, almost moving in slow-motion as the smaller sibling stared in disbelief herself. Silence filled the air once again as Celestia began to plummet, a gleaming comet shooting back toward the squat building, rapidly picking up speed over the hundred or so feet between herself and the plaza below. Riffraff and Graceful Melody stared in horror as Celestia's limp body became a golden meteor, whistling through the air and then smashing with a thunderous crack through the roof of the same building, almost immediately crashing into the unseen flooring with enough force that the cobblestone beneath Riff's hooves trembled. For a few seconds, the only sounds were those of the ceiling crumbling around the second hole punched through it and the scratching of pebbles rolling down whatever impact crater had been undoubtedly formed beneath Celestia's bulk.

Finally, a single voice cried out in a shriek of denial before the mass of ponies next to Riffraff and Graceful began to moan and yell in horror, many others stumbling away from the plaza in terror. Riffraff kept his eyes upward, watching as several pegasi in Royal Guard armor began to shoot around the square, circling the building as the sapphire mare remained high up above Canterlot, looking down at the panicking, horrified mob with what Riff could swear was a numb expression. _That...that isn't how I imagined Nightmare M-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Graceful's whimpering, feeling his companion pulling hard on his tail. "C'mon, Riff, c'mon, we gotta go, we...we gotta get outta here, what if...what if she comes down here, Riff, c'mon, let's go!"

"But..." Riffraff stumbled to the side and tried to anchor himself as he watched the so-called Nightmare Moon, silhouetted by the still-eclipsed sun, begin to slowly spiral downward, her face blank, nearly devoid of expression. Cries of horror, shock and hysteria filled the air but the pegasus felt riveted by the tug in the back of his mind, insisting something was off, something wasn't quite right... "Grace, wait..."

But the feminine stallion was surprisingly strong when he wanted something, and in this situation, he wanted to leave. His grip on Riffraff's tail was unrelenting, the larger male gritting his teeth and then sighing as he finally tore his eyes from the red skies, glancing into Graceful's eyes and seeing the very visible panic still gripping his partner. He softened and decided he'd save his hesitations for later, turning reluctantly and then grimacing as his companion nervously took the air and began to flap hard back toward their motel room, Riff unfurling his own wings and quickly following him over the cobbled roads of the stone city.

As the two companions flew silently back toward the motel, occasionally dodging the frightened pony running along the streets below, Riffraff silently debated with himself over the subject of telling Graceful what he'd seen. _Or at least what I thought I saw. I know I've never even seen any of those famous mares with my own eyes but...it didn't seem like...the legends Not like everypony says..._ He sighed and shook his head a bit, looking at the smaller pony gliding nervously next to him, then glancing over his shoulder back to the plaza. He'd heard some of the ponies referencing the building as the "Temple of the Sun" and realized that what he and Graceful had witnessed would likely already be echoing throughout Equestria.

But as he gazed back at the Temple, he could only see a few pegasi still flitting back and forth, but otherwise no movement. He decided against trying to talk to Graceful for the time being, his choice further compounded by the fearful whispers rising up from the ponies below, wondering if Celestia was dead, if Nightmare Moon was preparing to sweep across the lands to attempt bringing permanent darkness upon all ponykind. The larger male grimaced, admittedly more than a little overwhelmed by his own thoughts. _We're just goddamn musicians...eternal night would probably give jazz a revival, anyway..._ He smiled slightly but then softened his expression when Graceful turned sharply at his side to quickly dive down to the front entrance of their cheap motel. He followed the slender male to the sidewalk and the two brushed past a small group of ponies crouching near a window in the lobby, staring out into the skies as if expecting the reign of terror to already begin overtaking the city.

Graceful trembled as he fumbled for the door key, having tucked it into the small pouch he often had secured beneath one of his wings much like his own companion's. His masculine partner rubbed soothingly along his spine, murmuring softly, "It's alright, Graceful. Let's get inside and...maybe see if there's anything on the radio."

The slender stallion nodded a bit and finally opened the door, seeming to calm as they entered and automatically sat down on the bed together. Graceful almost immediately pressed against Riff's side, the crimson pegasus gazing down at him and then wrapping a foreleg around his shoulders. "Do...do you think she's dead? Should we...turn on the radio?"

"I would not bother with that," a dry, familiar voice interjected, both ponies staring up in surprise as a thick stream of black smoke quickly began to form a tall pillar. "Your precious Princess of Photosynthesis is not dead. And you, colt..." A toothy grin became visible first through the heavy smoke, fangs glinting as a muscular arm followed, holding out a pack of cigarettes, already opened with one poking out. "You are going to need one of these."

Graceful whimpered and shrunk against his companion as Riffraff snarled, narrowing his eyes but already feeling the sharp pangs in his chest. "What the hell are you doing here, Amdusias? Here to celebrate the return of your dark princess?"

The rest of the demon's scaled form came into sight as the haze about him faded into nothing, his amber eyes amused but his grin cruel. "Please. I bow to no creature. I honestly could not care less about which ridiculous semi-mortal beast takes control of your pitiful nation." He then soured and pulled the half-emerged cigarette free before flicking it toward Riffraff. The pony attempted moving his head but a slight glow surrounded the slender cylinder and it planted firmly into his muzzle. "You continue to resist, maggot, and I will take it out of your precious companion's flesh." The larger stallion stiffened up, then noticed Graceful's nervous expression. He sighed, then grunted and dug in his jacket for his lighter, turning partially away for his partner's sake as he lit the cigarette.

Amdusias stood with the same cold, satisfied grin, crossing his arms and watching as Riffraff inhaled deeply, eyes shut for a moment. As he blew out a slow plume, his eyes shot back to the demon before he gave the best retort he could muster: "And Photosynthesis, really? Does Celestia look like a plant?"

The reptilian male blinked and then pursed his lips. "Do not test me, mortal. Your wit is infinitely pitiful compared to even the lowest of my minions. And furthermore -"

"What do you mean, she 'isn't dead'?" Graceful suddenly blurted, insistently clinging to the other pony's foreleg despite Riffraff's attempts to keep the smoke away from his partner.

Amdusias immediately glared at the smaller stallion, his sharp teeth gritting indignantly. He stepped forward threateningly with a snarl, one clawed finger shoving against Graceful Melody's muzzle. "Do not interrupt me, you tiny cricket, your worthless guitarist may have protection, but you do NOT, do you understand?"

In a flash, however, Riffraff twisted his foreleg free of Graceful's grip, shoving the demon's arm away as his dark silver eyes glowed crimson for a moment. "Keep your goddamn hands off of him!" he growled, an unnatural glow shining through his clenched teeth that had nothing to do with the cigarette still burning in the side of his maw. Amdusias snarled again, backhanding Graceful hard enough to knock the smaller pony sprawling off the bed with a yelp before taking another step forward and swiftly grabbing Riffraff by the throat. He lifted the furious stallion up before slamming him firmly against the wall, ignoring the sudden agony that ran through his entire frame, his own windpipe immediately feeling constricted.

Amber eyes glowed, his cat-like pupils narrowed to slits as Riffraff gave a strangled cry at the sensation of his two front hooves suddenly burning. "You have no right to touch me, you parasite!" the demon rasped, essentially choking himself as the cursed pony squirmed and struggled against the tight grip around his throat. "Your soul belongs to ME, you WILL respect me and you will tell your whore to do the same!"

For a moment, silence fell upon the room as smoke drifted up from both pony and demon's nostrils while Graceful whimpered quietly upon the floor, staring fearfully up at the two as tears of pain and shock rolled down his cheeks. Riffraff himself felt his eyes welling up, trembling a bit and feeling the helplessness overtake him once more. The half-smoked cigarette fell from his muzzle but halted in mid-air as Amdusias leaned down so their muzzles almost shoved together. "Do. You. Understand me?"

Riffraff glared fiercely despite his pain, taking a hint of bitter pleasure in the fact that the demon was experiencing at least twice the level of agony. But his fear for his companion, along with the overbearing power of the scaled male, gave him no choice but to relent. He dropped his head silently a moment later, feeling the smoldering butt slide into the corner of his muzzle again as he murmured: "I understand."

Amdusias looked content, releasing the stallion and allowing him to crash down against the bedstand. Riffraff cursed in pain as he tumbled to the floor, the broken radio tinkering down around his bruised form, wincing but grimacing as he refused to give the demon any further satisfaction. Above him, Amdusias grunted, taking a step back in disgust as Graceful whimpered softly and crawled past him to hug the larger male tightly. The demon watched the two ponies press close, their heads bowed together and their attention focused solely on the other.

He took the moment to rub slowly at his neck, grimacing as his fingers roved up along the spikes lining his lower jaw before dropping his arm again. It was disgusting that this mortal creature had this much influence over him, making his usual methods all but useless and rendering even his mental abilities ineffective. He was still breathing shallowly, doing his best to stop his chest from heaving as the spikes poking out along his upper arms, back and tail flexed slowly. The demon closed his eyes and then shook his horned head briefly. He glanced down again and was relieved to find the two mortal ponies still pressing their foreheads together, neither one watching as he visibly shivered from the pain still lingering through his limbs and neck.

The reptilian male ground his teeth together, then finally muttered, "If you two disgusting creatures are finished..."

Graceful and Riffraff both pulled their heads back at the same time, the smaller pegasus closing his eyes and then pressing his skull silently into his companion's chest. The larger stallion wrapped his free foreleg protectively around the shivering pony, then drew one last time on the cigarette before mashing it out against the carpet and glancing up at Amdusias, his eyes once more dark grey but filled with such fierceness that the demon took an unconscious step backward before meeting his glare with his own sharp gaze. "As I was saying. While you pitiful insects were buzzing back to your slovenly hovel, some other lowly mortal came to the plaza and made an announcement." He paused and then visibly concentrated as his saxophone appeared several seconds later in his hands. _His powers are diminished. He really did take a beating..._ "I heard that," Amdusias muttered, embarrassed by his own obvious weakness as he slowly fingered the pads of the gleaming instrument. "To the mob of you ponies still assembled, obviously too stupid to flee, she made the grand proclamation that 'Princess Luna is gone, and Nightmare Moon has come back!'."

Graceful Melody sniffled and buried his face further into Riffraff's chest, trembling and shaking his head slowly. But Riffraff only watched the tall demon with a thoughtful expression as he silently reassured the slender male. Amdusias looked back at him over his silver instrument, holding it up to his muzzle and starting to play a familiar tune, the notes streaming out softly and almost immediately bringing a sensation of calm to the tense trio. The demon himself seemed to relax and he continued into a delicate solo that Riffraff recognized, closing his eyes as the bruises began to fade both from his neck as well as the demon's own, their pain steadily ebbing away. As the music gently came to an end, the demon's voice uttered a soft string of words in the language of Helheim and Riffraff felt his companion's whimpering quiet before the feminine pegasus slumped against him in a forced state of sleep.

The larger pony sighed and stroked slowly through Graceful's cerulean mane before glancing up at the scaled male once more. "So...that wasn't Nightmare Moon, was it?"

Amdusias studied him silently, one claw tapping slowly against the neck of his saxophone before he lowered the instrument and then held it easily in one hand. "You are not always as stupid as I expect of your kind, mortal. Why do you ask me, what hesitation do you have in your observations?" His eyes locked with the pony's, curiosity shining through despite his efforts to hide it.

Riffraff shrugged slowly as he quietly wrapped both forelegs around the snoozing stallion in his lap, glancing down at him for a moment. "Well, your reaction alone makes me figure that...it wasn't her, but...why...do you even want to know what I think?"

Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle. "I do not need to provide you with a reason for my questions!" he snapped, frowning at the pegasus. "Do not look beyond the surface, mortal. I am merely interested in your apparent ability to process more complex thoughts than the average sack of flesh upon this dreary plane."

"Alright, alright," he replied quietly. "You put him to sleep, don't wake him up, ass." Amdusias glared at him but only gestured with his saxophone before leaning back against the chipped wooden dresser. He began to play a quiet tune, not tinged with any demonic or magical effects – playing the music just to play it. Riffraff mumbled about rudeness but was used to this kind of behavior from the masculine creature. He himself was guilty on more than one occasion of strumming his guitar while holding on a conversation.

"Anyway...just. Didn't feel like the actions of some evil pony of darkness, seeking to overthrow the Princess and take over. I couldn't hear most of what they said, they...were really high up there, but I heard the one everyone yelled was 'Nightmare Moon' say something about...I dunno, 'what you have become.' It was something you would think Celestia would say to HER." The masculine pony shook his head as the other conscious male only glanced at him across his instrument, his eyes encouraging the pegasus to continue, the music from the saxophone uninterrupted. "Anyway, there was more than that...Celestia seemed kinda...well, I dunno what the hell a Princess is supposed to act like, but she sure wasn't being very...noble. And even after...Luna...moved the moon..." He hesitated, but Amdusias seemed to approve, the demon nodding once. "Just seemed like Celestia went insane. Something just snapped. And afterward, when Celestia fell...something was..." Riffraff frowned and Amdusias watched him intently as his gentle melody trailed into a fading halt. "Luna looked almost numb. Like she couldn't believe what she just did. That wasn't Nightmare Moon. I didn't feel..."

"You did not feel her presence," Amdusias finished quietly, his tone unexpectedly soft. The demon studied him and then grumbled something under his breath before setting the saxophone down on the bureau to cross his arms. "Two years. I have been breathing down your neck for two years, maggot." Even his insult, however, was almost...tender. "Do not be mistaken – when you die, and you will die due to your little contractual obligation, I will be dragging you down to Helheim, kicking and screaming, and you will be tortured for...well." He smiled coldly for a moment. "It will be for an excruciatingly long time. However..." The scaled male took a step forward and Riffraff instinctively winced, holding Graceful's form tighter. "You, unfortunately, have made life...difficult for me." He grimaced as he stood over the two ponies, then rolled his eyes, dropping down to his knees to bring himself down closer to the crimson stallion's level. "And I still have been unable to entirely ascertain the extent of your damage, foolish pony. But I have figured out some things. And I have decided to share a thing or two with you, mortal."

"I have a name," the stallion mumbled, but Amdusias waved his hand dismissively. Riffraff muttered a few choice words about demons as the reptilian male awkwardly shifted from a kneel to a seated position, crossing his legs and looking somewhat embarrassed. The two now gazed nearly eye-to-eye and Riffraff found himself extremely curious about what it was the demon would be revealing for him to act so gentile.

"When you utilized those underhanded tactics that night...you did more than protect yourself." Amdusias paused. "You already know of one other benefit." With a slight smile, he held out a hand, then breathed a gentle stream of flame from his muzzle into his palm, his own fire unable to harm him. "I should probably consider it a good thing that it at least harms you when you exert this ability," he added dryly as Riffraff looked sour. "But there is more than that. As you unwittingly demonstrated to me, you are apparently also learning to sense things. Your mind, feeble and underpowered as it is, has started to become attuned to the supernatural." When the stallion looked at him blankly, the demon sighed and leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he dropped his muzzle into his hands. "Come now, worm. It is not that difficult to fathom. Well, it is for me, seeing as your capacity for effective thought processing is somewhat depressing. But you already know what I say is true. You will be able to sense when something of a supernatural affectation is about. You will not necessarily see the culprit, I doubt your tampering will grant you that gift." Amdusias sniffed but the gesture was hardly effective as an insult, considering the way he sat, cross-legged, muzzle in his palms. "Regardless. I do not know what other mental abilities you may gain. Perhaps you will also learn to form coherent sentences for more than thirty seconds at a time, I am simply not sure."

Riffraff glowered at him, but the demon only shrugged, quickly rising to stand once more. His bare form towered over the ponies but Riffraff continued to look forward meditatively for a few seconds. Amdusias glanced over his shoulder as he retrieved his saxophone, contemplating another shot at the stallion's animalistic mind, but ultimately withholding his insult.

The demon wrinkled his muzzle and then glanced at himself in the mirror. And for the first time in many, many years...he felt displeased with the face that gazed back at him. _I am not going to make it. My acolytes will each abandon me, one by one. And the one soul I have contracted in over two hundred years fooled me and is not coming along with any ease._ He smiled grimly, silently gripping into the saxophone before looking down at the shining instrument as it disappeared a moment later. _Then again...this world will not last long. Not if those whispers are right. They search for Nightmare Moon...but that was not her. That was the Princess of the Night. Why do they want her? What purpose does she serve? It cannot be that. No one is insane enough to pursue that._

"Amdusias." The demon blinked, looking up at himself in the mirror again before glaring at Riffraff's reflection over his shoulder. "Amdusias!"

"What?" he snapped, turning around as his forked tail whipped irritably behind him. The pony shrunk back slightly again before looking at the reptile pointedly.

"What's wrong? You're being...weird," Riffraff said slowly, rubbing a hoof slowly down his companion's spine as Grace continued to slumber in the larger stallion's arms. His eyes betrayed his concern, not knowing why he worried for the demon, other than the fact that if something happened to Amdusias, it would likely somehow come back to him as well.

Amdusias had a moment of mental panic, wondering if the stallion had somehow picked up his thoughts. But as the pegasus only continued to look up at him quizzically, he calmed somewhat. "Am I not allowed to...be kind to you mortals? It is difficult being as powerful and lordly as I am, sometimes I feel that my position, my abilities are...a curse." He put a hand to his chest as Riffraff gave him a half-amused smile. "Do not mock me, little pony. I am being quite serious. It is difficult to be in my position. Sometimes, I...desire to lower myself to your level, pretend that there are not enormous, universe-altering issues with which to concern myself."

"Well...maybe it'd help if you shared those issues with us," Riffraff said softly. The lizard-like male snorted and rolled his eyes, yet the pegasus only smiled a bit more. "I'm being serious, too. And on a similar note, I'm not...complaining. You should think about lowering yourself to our level more often."

The demon hesitated a moment, then shook his head quickly as both his tone and expression grew cold once more. "Forget not the relationship we have, mortal. I am the demon lord holding your soul in custody, and pretending to be my friend will not to make anything different." He muttered and then held up a hand before the pony could respond. "Keep that disgusting muzzle shut, beast. Enjoy the chaos your worthless kind are so skilled at wreaking." Riffraff blinked and with a mutter in his native language, the demon burst apart into a cloud of dark smoke to quickly dissipate into the air. _Oh what the hell is his problem..._

Riffraff sighed quietly and ran a hoof through his mane before shaking his head a bit. In his lap, he felt Graceful beginning to stir. The morning had long since become noon and the larger pony rolled his head back to slam it lightly against the wall a few times. He'd been hoping to spend the day exploring Canterlot with Graceful Melody, perhaps scoping out some of their competition as well as potential locations to snag a performance spot. But now he wasn't even sure if the festival would still be held, and for some reason he felt that poking into various bars and nightclubs, looking for temporary work, wouldn't settle well with the ponies of Canterlot for the next day or two.

"Is...is he gone?" The muffled voice floated up from his stomach and the crimson stallion tilted his head slightly before smiling a bit when Graceful shifted and sat up between Riff's forelegs, refusing to leave his lap and pressing in to his embrace tighter. "Amdusias, what...what did he do?"

The masculine pegasus looked down at the smaller male, patting his cheek gently as his other foreleg wrapped tightly around his waist. "Well. He put you to sleep and...he..." Riffraff hesitated and met Graceful's eyes. "You ain't gonna believe this, but...he sat down with me. And we...talked."

The periwinkle stallion blinked confusedly. "You guys...talked? Like...talked-talked? Like, you guys didn't try to set each other on fire or kill each other or...and what do you mean that he sat down?"

"He...sat down. Like he did the night I summoned him. He...sat, right there, in front of us." He nodded toward the spot where Amdusias had dropped down, smiling wryly. "I know. Weird. He's been acting weird lately, though, so...whatever, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Graceful echoed softly. He rested his head against his companion's chest, feeling the harmonica around Riff's neck thrumming lightly into his cheek. "I wonder if he's being weird 'cause of what that creepy mare said to me in my dream." He glanced up and the other pony looked down at him thoughtfully.

"Could be, I suppose," Riff replied slowly, nodding once. "But no point in thinking too hard about this crap. Let's get off the floor, though, maybe get a little bit of practice in, yeah?" His companion nodded quietly in return, the two rising together and then taking the time to unpack some of their gear, if only to check and clean it - the last thing they wanted, after all, was being evicted from the motel for performing with live speakers in the room.

The two pegasi made a few feeble attempts at landing a show for one of the local bars, but even after Celestia had shown herself as alive while giving a speech to the town - a speech that the musicians missed due to Riffraff spending most of that day in bed, brooding about the canceled festival - it was clear that the ponies of Canterlot had other thoughts in their mind besides offering the pair any work. The blood-red stallion understood, but he was nonetheless disappointed and all of Graceful's best attempts at comforting him and cheering him up inevitably ended in a discussion about their dire monetary situation. They'd been forced to check out of the motel four days earlier than planned, Riffraff insisting they save at least a few bits for an emergency. Their cart packed up and secured, the two left through the gates of Canterlot dejected, receiving only blank stares from the guards as they passed.

Riffraff figured their best bet was to head to Manehattan. The urban metropolis wasn't his idea of a prime location in which to hunker down and try to recover some of their savings, but it seemed to hold the most potential for them to find a job. Graceful was considerably less upset about the idea - he loved the city life and drank in the shops, the sights and of course the plentiful selection of curious stallions seeking a "new experience." His companion hardly argued with him on the matter - Riff was more worried about providing a much needed boon for their wallet, and if Graceful happened to score a bit of extra cash for something he already enjoyed to the point of clinical diagnosis, who was he to argue? He'd never doubted in his partner's devotion, not once since the night they'd met and nearly simultaneously consummated their brand-new relationship. Graceful always found his way back to Riffraff at the end of the day. _Well, sometimes at the end of the night, but who still follows those old sayings verbatim, anyway._

Their journey ended up being more difficult than they'd expected, with rumors spreading through Equestria like wildfire that Nightmare Moon could be lurking behind any tree, under any rock or within any shadow. Combined with the sweltering temperatures of the oncoming summer, they'd run across more than one disgruntled and paranoid pony throughout the tiny settlements scattered along the road to Manehattan. They were spending more and more nights camped out just to avoid the glares of the ponies living in the small towns - there were some nights when Riffraff trusted Graceful Melody's odd Phooka more than the so-called civilized ponies that gave the non-local pair cold, searching gazes the moment their eyes fell upon them.

He was feeling less nervous around the wild creatures as their interactions became more common, especially with how often his companion seemed to interact with them and suffer absolutely zero negative consequences. Graceful sometimes disappeared for an hour or two at a time with a small group of the smoky equines only to return gleefully toting a bucket of edible berries or fruit. He'd even convinced the hesitant stallion to join him in performing small concerts for the curious creatures. Riffraff sometimes wondered if they were wasting their time, but the Phooka seemed to genuinely listen...and besides that, it was at least a chance to practice for some semblance of a live audience as they approached the city.

"C'mon, Riff...one more, pleeeeeease?" The periwinkle pegasus bounced from hoof to hoof, looking over his shoulder at the larger pony with pleading eyes. "Look, they want more!" He gestured wildly at the gathering of Phooka, the five or six dark creatures flinching backward instinctively as one rumbled quietly.

Riffraff craned his neck slowly to the side to peer at them past the feminine stallion, tapping the ashes from his cigarette and commenting mildly, "They look more like they wanna eat your leg off." He smiled slightly when Graceful huffed loudly, then shook his head amusedly. "Alright, alright. One more. And I'm devoting it to you." He twisted a couple of the tuning knobs before starting to pick a steady rhythm, eyes flicking up playfully through the grey smoke forming a thin haze around his features.

His companion immediately laughed, sitting back on his haunches and winking at Riff before turning back to the curious gathering of Phooka. As one of Riffraff's hooves began to tap against the stump upon which he sat, Graceful sang the first line with just a hint of a country accent in his voice: "Well I met her at the state fair last weekend...ridin' the cannonball." He leaned in closer to their "audience", continuing smoothly. "She likes the roller coasters...I like her southern drawl." A pause as Riff strummed a few interluding chords. "She's got a new tattoo on her bottom line-" The pegasus slid one hoof sensuously along the other foreleg as he sang with a surprisingly low tone. "-a crescent moon an' a turtledove. And by the time she got sick on the hurley-whirl...I was already in love!"

Riffraff laughed softly despite himself, closing his eyes and shifting keys as he began to strum the refrain powerfully, allowing his own baritone to provide a bar of the back-up lyrics: "So if I live through this...I won't do no wrong. I'm swearin' off brown whiskey...I'll write a gospel song." Graceful grinned toothily, continuing to belt the words cheerfully.

"If I live through this...yeah, if I live through this, I'm gonna change my ways..." The slender pegasus moved easily to the firm rhythm kept perfectly in time by his companion, laughing warmly as the Phooka shifted slightly, but otherwise continued to watch as if enraptured as Graceful easily rolled into the next verse while Riffraff's small appendages resumed the well-defined picking. "She doesn't seem to need sleep, she's kept me up all week...I'm not sure if I'm alive...or dead!" A playful grin to a smiling Riff, Graceful's ample flank swinging back and forth in time. "Her furniture showed up here this morning...I thought it was a little too soooon...and this mornin' she mentioned that her coltfriend...gets outta prison this afternoooon!"

He began to sang the refrain again, his voice carrying easily without a microphone as Riffraff again provided background vocals, his rear hoof stomping firmly now as he thumped and strummed the guitar with renewed vigor, each twang and hum filling the small clearing with the melody of the lesser-known blues favorite.

"Well every time I walk out, she jus' turns me around. I feel like I'm up-" Grace slid neatly toward one of the Phooka, meeting its eyes fearlessly and rolling his body toward it teasingly. "-when I know that I'm down." The dark creature seemed torn between sliding away and pressing back toward the sinuous pegasus, but Graceful had already moved past it and into the middle of the group. "She wants to party all night, she likes to do it all day, if I live through this I'm gonna change my ways!" He threw his forelegs around the two nearest Phooka with a laugh as they rumbled nervously but made no attempt to flee as the mortal pony sang the refrain as powerfully as ever, swaying with the creatures as Riff smiled despite himself, his flanged hooves ripping out an improvised solo beneath Graceful's repeated chorus. He closed his eyes and let his hooves move on instinct, the warm solo keeping in perfect key to the melody of the refrain as Graceful happily sang it over and over, drawing out the end of the song by nearly five minutes to allow his partner to ride the solo as long as he could maintain it.

Riffraff finally eased back into the song's original rhythm, smiling as his companion immediately began to sing the end of the chorus. His hooves slowed on the strings, listening to Graceful and timing each final strum with the slender male's drawn-out, drawling finale. Riffraff smiled and gave the guitar one last powerful strum before laughing despite himself as Graceful giggled and bowed before beaming at the Phooka as they all rumbled softly, one of the smoky creatures still swaying slowly. The slim pegasus looked around cheerfully and then all but shining with happiness as one of the Phooka hesitantly nuzzled his shoulder, his eyes bright as he compulsively hugged the semi-feral equine. It looked nervous, yellow eyes widening in shock, but did not attempt to pull away as its pack members all looked on curiously. "Thank you, you guys were wonderful!" Graceful said joyfully, smiling around the group again before gently releasing the Phooka and sitting back.

As he began to chat amiably with them about the "show", oblivious to whether not the dark creatures understood him, Riffraff smiled again and reached into his jacket for the pack of cigarettes. But he hesitated when one of the Phooka approached him, looking at the shadowy creature awkwardly as it carefully strode up and then sat down only a few feet away, its hypnotic eyes gazing up into Riff's own irises for a moment. Nervousness overcame the pegasus, but instead of any kind of trance, he instead found himself experiencing several visions in his mind.

The Phooka continued to look up at him silently, but it was as if it was sharing its thoughts, its opinions with the blood-red stallion. Riffraff saw a flash of what might have been a massive Phooka gathering, at least a hundred of the mysterious creatures bunched together and speaking their strange language - no, Riffraff realized they were singing. The pony blushed despite himself as he witnessed the foreign ceremony, half-aware he was being shown something that most ponies would likely never see or even believe existed. He closed his eyes but the shared experience continued for several minutes, seeing not only the gathering but flashes of other instances where Phooka had crept up and observed the musical rituals of other civilizations, from pony to minotaur, even strange hybrid creatures that Riffraff had never heard of or seen.

When he finally opened his eyes again, the Phooka had disappeared, along with its compatriots, and Riffraff suddenly felt embarrassed for all the times he'd insulted, feared and simply ignored the creatures, assuming them to be barely-evolved beasts that were merely drawn to the innocent, soothing nature of his periwinkle companion. Graceful Melody smiled at him as the smaller male returned to his side, resting his head against Riff's shoulder and murmuring softly, "See? They really aren't so bad."

The crimson stallion blushed quietly again, nodding once and glancing over at Graceful. "Yeah. You were right. I...thanks, Grace. And I'm sorry for all the times I was a real douche about them."

Graceful giggled softly and kissed the larger pegasus's neck, making Riff squirm slightly in pleasure. "No worries, Riffy. I'm just glad you were able to see what I see."

"I don't think I could ever see what you see," he replied mildly. "All you see are...well. We all know what you see."

"I don't see one now," Graceful responded, half-lidding his eyes. "We should fix that."

The masculine stallion smiled slightly and carefully placed his guitar back in its case. "What we should do is get you neutered. You're worse than a colt going through puberty." The instrument safely returned to its home, he sat down by the fire as his companion smiled back and immediately joined him once more, slowly nuzzling over his foreleg and up to his neck once more, nibbling lightly at the feathered mane. Riffraff shivered a bit, his wings fluttering briefly and hating himself even as he added slowly, "But. I suppose that isn't...all bad." He glanced over at the grinning male again before rolling his eyes amusedly and leaning back somewhat. "Well, I ain't stoppin' you."

After departing their makeshift campsite the morning after their unofficial concert, the two ponies managed to reach Manehattan only two days later. They'd left late for...various reasons, but had traveled long past sundown the next day and ended up sleeping only a few hours in the back of the cart, not even bothering with a fire. As a reward, they reached the borders of the sprawling city early the next morning, both pegasi harnessed to the front of the transport to move faster. Graceful flapped his wings hard as they got within a mile or so, somehow managing to bounce excitedly in the air as his hooves flailed happily. "We're almost there, Riffriff! We'll be there soooon, are we gonna get a room first? Can we go shopping, oh please, please, pleeeeease? I wanna see if they have anything I could add to my wardrobe for the stage, my other three outfits are startin' to get booooring!"

Riffraff snorted softly, watching as the feminine stallion bucked about, flying nearly a foot higher and making the entire cart rattle. "Chill out, queerpony, we so do not have the scratch for that." Grace pouted and immediately dropped down again, his wings furling dejectedly as his hooves impacted the dirt road. Riffraff grunted before sighing and lowering himself as well, taking on the same pace as the deflated pegasus. "Oh, come on. You know I'm not even being mean, just realistic. We don't even have enough to get a cheap motel room tonight. We need to find a show, and then get a room and then...well." He paused before glowering at the road ahead. "I guess I can take you to go window-shopping, at least. And you can try on a few things or something."

The smaller male squealed happily, quickly brightening again and starting to skip. Riffraff blinked and sighed again, refusing to skip but increasing his own speed to a trot as his companion babbled cheerfully. "That would be wonderful, sweetie! Thank you, thank you. And oooh, we can do stuff in the dressing room, I know how you like the risk of being caaaaught." He grinned, drawing out the last word as Riff glared over at him.

"I think I'm glad you're such an outgoing nymphomaniac who enjoys sampling other stallions like a damn wine tasting. You might kill me otherwise through dehydration.," he said dryly.

"Yep, that's how I killed my last seven coltfriends," Graceful replied, his tone so natural that his partner stared at him awkwardly. "Sucked 'em aaaaall dry. They were like...skeletons when I was done. Nothin' but skin an' bones, true story!"

"You're...you're really weird and creepy," Riff said slowly. He shook his head but snickered quietly. "And you're making me jealous."

"Well, if you wanna pull over and let me s-"

"No no no, that's. That's alright." He cleared his throat, hating how easily even the most playful things Graceful said or did got him so innervated. "Let's. Just get to town," he added gently, then leaning over to share a soft kiss that the other male automatically turned into. "Besides, I know you're my little slut-bucket. That's all that matters." He smiled and winked, and as always, Graceful smiled happily, almost proudly. "We're pretty messed up, you know that?"

"I like messed up," the slender stallion announced, nodding firmly as they passed the first few outlying buildings outside the main city limits. His companion grunted softly in agreement, but otherwise remained quiet as both pegasi began to look around curiously.

Manehattan did not possess the historical, stately air that Canterlot did, but the metropolis certainly still exuded a natural prowess and the draw of modernized grandiosity. A first glimpse from the two musicians also revealed that the townsponies out and about on the wide streets ahead did not seem to bow their heads with the weight of the events at Canterlot. After all, Celestia had shown herself to be alive and recovering, Nightmare Moon had fled...such political matters only concerned these city ponies when they affected the bustle and flow of daily life in the busy metropolis.

They passed the true city limits and continued to gawk at the massive buildings, some seeming to stretch all the way to the clouds. Pegasi, earth ponies and unicorns all rushed along them, some passing the two companions with a far sleeker mode of transportation, often pulled by an earth pony dressed in a neat suit. Riffraff frowned slightly at this, but shrugged and let his eyes wander before spotting an advertisement hastily pinned to a telephone pole on the side of the street. He nudged Graceful and the two pulled the cart over so the larger male could skim the ad. "Looks like there's a new piano bar that opened up somewhere around here, they're lookin' for other musicians to fill in on some nights." He paused, not quite trusting "some nights", especially if it advertised itself as a piano bar, but figured it was a better bet than nothing for the time being. "Whaddya think, Grace? Worth checkin' out?" He looked quizzically at the smaller male, who nodded fervently.

"Yeah! After all, a lot of our stuff sounds even better with a piano, so...that kinda works out, right?"

The larger stallion smiled. "Yeah, I guess it kinda does. Alright then, let's go check it out, see what kinda deal we're lookin' at." He peered at the address, then looked around lamely as he realized the two visible street signs were neither labeled with the name they needed. "Uh. Not sure where we're going, though."

"We could ask for directions!" Graceful chirped. Riffraff immediately looked sour, ears laying flat on his skull as he scowled.

"Directions are for mares," he said pettishly before blinking as Graceful leaned over to the unicorn pulling an open wagon next to them.

"Heeeeey, how do we get to Redwood Plaza?"

Riffraff huffed grumpily, glaring as the unicorn blinked at them before responding slowly.

"Uhh. You'll want to go down two streets, then make a right. It'll be the next street over." She tilted her head slightly. "Are you two...visiting?"

"We don't work for Nightmare Moon, don't worry, but thank you!" Graceful replied brightly, waving and then poking his companion. "C'mon, Riffy, I know the way!" The unicorn continued to look at them awkwardly as Riffraff morbidly turned his head forward before dropping it and pointing with a hoof.

"Then. Let's go. Before someone strings us up," he mumbled. His partner beamed and nodded, starting forward at a brisk trot as Riffraff sighed and quickly matched pace. "Were you fed crazy juice when you were a foal?"

Graceful Melody giggled quietly again. "If I was, then by that logic, I also woulda had like. A MILLION bottles of s-"

"Aaaaand we're done with that conversation," Riff said quickly, cutting off the smaller stallion with a groan as they passed several fancy restaurants and hotels, as well as the occasional clothing outlet. "I wonder if I can buy back that gag we sold last year."

"There are plenty of things we can improvise with, hon, don't worry," the periwinkle male responded helpfully. He smiled as Riffraff mumbled but blushed all the same. "Besides, this is the city! You can do anything in the city, an' no one will even care, honestly!"

"Except the police," Riffraff shot back mildly. "I'm pretty sure public indecency and sodomy are illegal in these parts." He paused as they came to the second intersection, glancing both ways and waiting for a group of ponies dressed in business suits to shuffle past on the crosswalk. "Just. Try and save most of your...'energy' for the show. At least then most of the ponies around you are drunk and won't realize you're hitting on them until they stumble out through the backstage door."

"They sometimes get really mad at that backstage door," Graceful commented, looking thoughtful as they steered their cart around the corner and toward Redwood Plaza. "I mean, I know I wear a dress a lot and stuff, and some ponies even think that I look like a mare sometimes, buuuut. I'd know the difference."

"Yes, because your alarms would go off and you'd run screaming in the other direction," his companion deadpanned before glancing down either direction at the next intersection. "Alright, now we're looking for...88 Secrets." He paused. "That's kind of a dirty name."

"Hopefully it'll be a dirty bar, then," Graceful replied. "Maybe they'll have poles!"

"I. Well. I guess we'd be able to probably make more money that way," Riffraff conceded, rubbing at his muzzle with a musing expression. "Anyway. I think I see a sign down that way, c'mon."

After about ten minutes of searching for a viable space to park their cart, the two ponies had reluctantly left their things unattended – save for Riff's guitar case – and wandered into the bar. The hours of operation stated that it would not open for business for another five hours, but the front doors were unlocked and a few employees were inside, stocking the bar and vacuuming the carpets. The unicorn behind the bar glanced up absently as the door opened. "Sorry, we aren't open until five tonight."

"Oh, uh...we were here 'cause of the ad?" Riffraff said nervously, not sure why the thought of an audition made him jittery. He and Graceful had done them numerous times and rarely suffered stage fright of any sort. His eyes shifted to the small stage, where a baby grand piano was positioned in front of a small bank of speakers. A gleaming microphone stood at the center of the stage and there was enough room to accompany two or three other musicians. "Are you guys still looking for a hoof or two?"

The bartender looked up again, then seemed to take notice of the guitar case strapped to the larger male's back. "Oh. I think...hold on a sec." He ambled around to the side of the bar, disappearing into the back as he called out somebody's name. Riffraff sat down slowly and looked around again as Graceful pranced up to the stage curiously. A light-green pegasus with a cutie mark showing a pair of white theater masks was straightening the tablecloths throughout the dining area and she tilted her head and watched the slender male hop onto the stage, prowling around it slowly.

"So...you play guitar," she said, glancing at Riffraff before looking back at the smaller stallion with the multiple piercings. "What...do you play?"

He giggled and grinned. "Uhhh, well..."

"Grace," Riffraff warned, glaring up at the effeminate male as Graceful pouted and stood on his rear legs to take the microphone into his front hooves.

"Oh fiiiine. I'm the singer! I do the singing." He nodded several times, blowing softly on the microphone and then looking disheartened to find the speakers off and unresponsive. "I like singing."

"I...see," replied the server slowly, looking softly amused as she folded a napkin without looking, placing it in the center of one of the tall cocktail tables spread around the expansive room. "You have...some very interesting...body art," she added carefully.

Graceful beamed proudly as he turned slightly, showing off the bright yellow zig-zags forking down both his forelegs. "Thanks! And you know what, I had all these, even my tongue stud, before I met Riffraff! And he still became my coltfriend!"

The larger male looked mortified, widening his eyes slightly. "I...I...uh. Yes. Yes, I did, Graceful, thank you for telling everypony about things they're all really anxious to hear."

"You're welcome, Riffy!" he said cheerfully, the multiple piercings along his jaws seeming to glint of their own accord as he hopped off the stage again. "I really like this place, I hope we c'n work here."

The female employee laughed despite herself, half-hiding her muzzle behind a hoof as she smiled amusedly between the two other pegasi. "I'm sure it won't be too hard. Our last regular accompaniment left for some festival a couple weeks ago and we haven't had more than a few temporary players since then. You'll just have to learn to put up with Keyes."

Before Riffraff could ask about 'Keyes' and what they'd have to put up with, the bartender returned with a grumpy-looking earth pony close behind. "Here they are, boss." The unicorn gestured briefly to the two stallions before returning to behind the bar.

The owner approached the pair slowly, his pale blue eyes observing them critically. He was a somewhat overweight pony in a loose red vest pulled over a hide of dark amber. His mane and tail were a lighter brown and the emblem on his flank depicted a yellow sponge. Graceful stared at this awkwardly for a moment and the earth pony's expression soured. "You better stop worrying about what the hell my cutie mark means and start showing me you're worth my damn time," he spat, glaring at the smaller pegasus. Graceful Melody shrunk back a bit and Riffraff withheld his growl, instead shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts.

"Of course, sir, we'd be happy to." He looked at his companion pointedly, jerking his head toward the stage. "Is there anything in particular you'd like for us to play?" he asked as politely as he could muster while placing his guitar case on the stage and then removing the ancient instrument and slipping the strap over his head and beneath one foreleg. The owner shifted his disapproving glare from the slender pegasus to his companion's battered guitar, already appearing doubtful.

"Is that thing even going to play?" he asked incredulously, earning a sour glance from Riffraff. He snorted, then shrugged. "No, just make it fast. I have checkbooks to balance and expenses to budget."

Riffraff mumbled something under his breath before looking over at Graceful, but the feminine stallion seemed unaffected by the attitude of the earth pony, standing calmly next to the microphone. The large pegasus smiled a bit, feeling himself loosen up as he glanced down at the guitar, and then strummed a gentle chord.

His companion winked across at him, immediately recognizing the song - it was the first they'd played together, on that tiny balcony nearly two years ago. Riffraff felt his hoof give the recognizable tremble, shiver, then pang of agony, but he closed his eyes and felt himself blocking the pain out with the music. Even without the microphone and speakers active, Graceful's voice floated easily through the bar, both employees halting their work to watch and listen intently as the owner grimaced but remained silent for the entire first verse and refrain.

When the larger pegasus began to pick the melody for the second verse, the amber earth pony lifted a hoof and said clearly, "That's enough, thank you." Both bartender and server looked at him expectantly, the female's eyes all but pleading with the owner. He glanced across at her, then grumbled. "Fine. We'll let you two play tonight. But get one thing straight. This ain't the place to go out and start ripping fifteen minute solos, or for you, colt, to hog the spotlight on the microphone." Graceful pouted and wrinkled his muzzle in response. "There's no arguing that, understand it? This bar is a PIANO bar. And Keyes is the main attraction. Ponies come to see him play, not to see some street musicians we're paying to provide a little extra noise, got it? If he says you're singing too loud, your ass better cut the volume. He says you're going too far with your 'creativity' on the guitar? You play the goddamn chord he's on for the rest of the night, you got it?"

Riffraff frowned a bit, then nodded slowly as he looked at his companion for a moment. "Yeah. We got it." Graceful Melody had a hurt expression on his muzzle but Riff knew they needed to take the jobs as they came. "Will...we get paid tonight, Mr...uh..." He looked blankly at the sour pony in the vest.

"Buck. Just. Buck. And why?

"Uh. Well. We'll need to get a room somewhere, we...just got into town," Riff explained carefully. "Our cart is still sitting outside and...if the show isn't until five..."

"Tough tack. No payment until after the show. What you make is based on what the folks bring in, got it?" The light brown pony studied them for a moment before grunting and turning to walk back to the offices behind the bar.

Riffraff sighed as the small appendages along his hoof slowly pushed back into hiding, wincing a bit. He laid his guitar to the side, then glanced at Graceful as the slender male came to sit next to him on the stage. "I dun really like this deal," he murmured, reaching out to pluck at the guitar slowly with a hoof. "We don't normally gotta be good little colts on the stage."

"Yeah, I know, Grace...but...we gotta make some dough. Though it looks like we'll be stuck finding a place to park the cart from now 'til the show's over tonight." He mumbled and shook his head slowly. "At least we have a job for now."

The female pegasus straightening the tables began to set the booth nearest the stage and smiled up at them. "Don't worry. Buck's kind of...always like that. But we usually have a pretty well-paying crowd in here, get a lot of...upper-class types. Real posh, like to think they're being 'retro', coming in to listen to Keyes on the piano. You two should make enough between yourselves tonight to get a cheap room for a night or two." She nodded reassuringly. "Name's Delilah, by the way."

The two musicians nodded back, Riffraff feeling a bit better as Graceful perked somewhat. Grace hopped off the stage as his larger companion put the guitar away, then both looked up as the muscular unicorn behind the bar tossed a few coins onto the lacquered surface, covered in the usual bevy of nicks and gashes. "Here. You two don't need to stick around here looking dumb for the next four hours. Get yourself a cheap motel room somewhere, get some rest, you look like hell."

Riffraff blinked in surprise, blushing and quickly shaking his head. "Aw, no, we couldn't...we can just rest on the cart, it's -"

"Just take the damn coins," the bartender interrupted, kindly but firmly gesturing to the money. "You can pay me back at the end of the show tonight." Graceful trotted over to the bar, smiling up at the unicorn gratefully as he quietly swept the coins into a hoof. "I'm Jet. You know that you two are gonna be miserable up there, right?"

The smaller pegasus tilted his head quizzically but Riffraff only shrugged and rubbed at his own shoulder. "Well, Jet, we don't have a lot of options right now. But...out of curiosity, why do you say that?"

The ebony stallion gave a slight smile, shaking his head briefly to resettle the braid in his long, deep-blue mane. "Because you two seem to know how to play. And I don't mean like little trained pets."

Both ponies took it as a gracious compliment, Riffraff smiling back as Graceful replied cheerfully: "Thanks! We've played together for two years, but we usually kinda do our own thing on the stage, but, well..." His words trailed off before he mumbled, "I guess we'll have to play it safe for now." He paused, then looked between Delilah and Jet. "Are there any uniform requirements or anything? Do...you think I'd be able to get away with wearin' a dress on stage?"

Delilah blinked and stared at the slender male for a moment as Riffraff only shook his head amusedly. "Uh...no, we...well, the servers are supposed to wear aprons and ties, but...otherwise...no. You...wanna wear a...dress?"

"I'm gonna say that might be frowned upon by Keyes," Jet said delicately, starting to polish a massive row of variously sized glasses. "He isn't one to enjoy being showed up in any way, whatsoever."

Graceful Melody lowered his ears dejectedly and gave Riffraff a pitiful look. The crimson stallion raised a hoof quietly. "Sorry, Gracie. You know what I'm about to say again."

"I know, I knoooow," he replied with a mumble. "Gotta take what we can get."

"At least you'll be on stage naked," Riffraff added. "You like being naked."

"Yeah, but we're like. Always naked. But alriiiiight, let's go take a nap an' take showers an' stuff." He nudged the larger pegasus firmly.

Riff nodded once, then looked back at the two employees. "Thanks, guys. And thank you, Jet, we...we really appreciate this." He smiled and waved briefly before heading toward the door behind Graceful. "I guess we'll see you guys in a couple hours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Working Man's Blues (The Devil Makes Three)

The two pegasi searched for nearly an hour before they found a suitably cheap motel that wasn't more than a twenty minute walk from the bar - much less time to fly, of course, but it was difficult for either of them to fly considering all the gear they carried. They'd taken most of their bags and equipment all up to the tiny room, shoving the various cases and tattered bags along the walls to leave them as much space as possible. They'd shared a surprisingly brief shower together before passing out on the bed, not even bothering to completely dry off.

It was unusual for the feminine stallion to be so exhausted despite the day not having been overly active, at least by his standards. They nevertheless napped for almost three hours before – unexpectedly – Riffraff stirred first and slowly rolled onto his stomach with a mumble. He looked blearily at the bedside clock before sighing and slapping quietly at the smaller male curled up against him. "C'mon, Grace, up-up-up. We gotta be there in an hour or so."

The slender pegasus gave a muffled response against his side, shoving his muzzle firmly against his ribs. Riff smiled slightly despite himself, shaking his head and quietly elbowing his companion's taut stomach before flapping his wings a few times to slap gently at Graceful's features. He eased off the bed as the other stallion mumbled childishly and reached out for him. When his hoof met only air, he fumbled around blindly before finding one of the cheap pillows and hugging that to his chest instead. Riffraff rolled his eyes and lightly kicked the bed frame with a rear hoof before glancing at himself in the mirror through the broken bathroom door. "You can't be all that tired, it was only a nap. So get up, buttnut; if we're late for the first night, we may not get another chance." He grimaced at his reflection, tilting his head from side to side and checking for any splotches of red among the dark grey of his irises.

Graceful mumbled quietly again but eventually sat up with a sigh, still hugging the pillow childishly against his chest. "Riff, I wanna dress up."

His companion sighed and looked over his shoulder. "I know you do. But...unless you're dressing up in like. A bow-tie and a plain shirt, it sounds like we're gonna get yelled at." As the slender pegasus continued to glare at him, the larger male turned around and then looked at his partner with a helpless expression. "I don't know what else to say, Grace. C'mon, please just...mature a little bit. We're trying to make a living, not play Dress-Up and House."

Graceful Melody lowered his pierced ears, letting the pillow fall to the side as he looked visibly stung by the comment. But Riffraff ignored him and began to pick through their stacked luggage to dig out his back-up guitar strings and the portable effects pedal he used in line with whatever amplifier system provided his instrument's sound. The slender male punched the pillow immaturely a few times before slumping forward and letting himself slide from the mattress and onto his hooves. He picked silently at the ratty carpet before mumbling, "Should I get my microphone or anything else? Or am I just using the crappy one your new best friend has on stage?"

The muscular stallion closed his eyes and grit his teeth, still facing away before he forced himself to calm his nerves somewhat. "It...let's just use the one up there tonight. If it doesn't sound good enough, we'll bring yours next time, okay?" He glanced down at the bags shoved against the wall, eyes catching a sliver of silvery-blue fabric. He smiled faintly and tossed his spare strings to the side before grasping the soft material. "Here, how...how about you wear this, Grace?" He quickly wound the long piece of wool around his hooves a few times before flicking it as a loose bundle to the other pegasus.

Graceful looked up in surprise and then caught the light streamer of fabric before smiling despite himself, gazing down at the grey-and-cyan scarf. Riffraff had gotten it for him a year ago on their unofficial anniversary, though he hadn't taken it out in months. He nodded quietly and wrapped it around his neck a few times, letting one end dangle almost to his front hooves, the soft wool brushing against his tattooed foreleg. "Thanks, Riffy," he murmured, blushing somewhat. "Sorry."

The other male smiled slightly again, pulling out the effects pedal and then quickly tossing it and the extra strings into a small knapsack that he slid around his neck and under one leg. "It's fine, it's fine. I...know this is tough. I don't wanna fight, but...maybe it won't be as awful as we think, right?" He met the slender stallion's eyes for a moment, sharing a reassuring gaze. "Let's just get out there and get through the night. It might even been enjoyable. We've met a few real nice pianists, after all."

"Yeah, but everypony makes this guy sound like a real douche," Graceful replied, sliding the guitar case across the carpet to the crimson stallion.

"Everypony was only two ponies," he reminded gently. "You're the one who always told me not to judge a book by its cover."

Graceful Melody stuck his tongue out impishly. "Yeah, well. Dumb drunk ponies who DO judge this book by its cover are usually the only reason I get so much action."

Riffraff snorted quietly, shaking his head amusedly. "You really are a dirty little pony, Gracie. Alright." He slung the guitar around his shoulder and then jerked a hoof toward the door. "Let's get movin'."

The two pegasi hooked themselves up to the cart and made it to the bar with twenty minutes to spare – it gave them just enough time to find a spot in the alley behind the building in which they could leave the cart. Five minutes later, the pair was on stage, hurriedly hooking up the guitar and pedal as five servers – Delilah among them – rushed about making last-minute adjustments to their various stations. Jet stood behind the bar, a smaller earth pony hovering nearby who looked almost too young to be working behind the bar; Riffraff assumed he might have been the barback, working under Jet as a sort of apprenticeship to learn the art of slinging alcohol. A few customers already lounged outside the doors, wearing thick square-shaped glasses and berets and smoking obscenely thin cigarettes. The blood-red stallion gave a morbid expression, hoping their entire crowd didn't consist of the new breed of "hipster" ponies. But his thoughts soon shifted to a sudden need to smoke, himself, his muzzle wrinkling in distaste. _Bad timing..._ He twitched and glanced across the stage, spotting the familiar light-green pegasus from earlier that afternoon. "Oh, uh...Delilah, where...can we go if we need to smoke?" he asked, already feeling a slight fidget in his forelegs.

She blinked and looked at him disbelievingly. "You...you serious? Uh...Keyes should be here like...in five minutes, and he always does his soundcheck pretty much right away, you can't miss that...Buck will have your head."

"Yeah, well...consider it a medical emergency," he mumbled, carefully laying his guitar down as Graceful glanced at him worriedly. "I'll be quick, just. Where do I go?" The stallion fumbled through the small satchel in which he'd stored the strings and pedal, snatching out a half-full pack of cigarettes as his vision blurred momentarily. _Shit..._

Delilah stared for a moment, then slowly pointed to a door beyond the public restrooms at the rear of the building. Riffraff muttered his thanks, nudging Grace lightly and meeting his eyes for a moment to once again reassure him before leaping off the back of the stage and trotting quickly out through the employee door.

The female pegasus tilted her head slightly before shifting her eyes to the other stallion on stage. "Is...he okay?"

Graceful smiled nervously, fiddling silently with his scarf and then nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, he's...okay, just kinda has to go and smoke...sometimes. Sometimes more when he's stressed and stuff."

She studied him for a moment, her eyes attempting to measure the honesty – and perhaps sanity – of the periwinkle male. "Right," she finally replied slowly. "Well. I just hope he is fast."

The slender pegasus would have normally made a joke at his companion's expense, but he only smiled weakly again and nodded again, suddenly feeling more than a little vulnerable alone on the stage as two of the other servers whispered to each other with glances in his direction. He tugged apprehensively at the scarf again before jumping in surprise when a voice barked up at him: "Where the hell is the other guy? With the guitar, I thought I was hiring BOTH of you, I don't need just a damn singing colt up there, that's pointless!"

Graceful Melody whimpered and shrunk a bit behind the microphone stand as Buck glared up at him, a pressed button-down shirt already drenched with sweat. "He...he just stepped outside, he'll be right back," the pegasus whispered, swallowing thickly as he nervously kneaded his hooves into the worn planking along the stage. The portly earth pony narrowed his eyes.

"Do you punks realize that once the show starts, you only get to leave the stage when Keyes has his break? Otherwise, I don't give a flying flip if he tells you to shut up for an entire set, you do not leave the stage until he does. You don't get to go have breaks, you don't get to go have 'some fresh air'...does this register, or do I need to break things down simpler for you?" The amber pony snorted and glared pointedly at the other stallion before hissing, "He better be back when Keyes is here for the soundcheck, or you two are done, do you get that?"

"Y-yes," Graceful whimpered, nodding and feeling tears well up in his eyes. The owner grunted and turned around to storm across the rest of the floor, slinging insults and making audible notes about every issue he saw to the various servers. He paused at the bar, glancing across the hand-written specials and then eyeballing the numerous bottles on display behind the bored-looking Jet. But apparently Buck either found no issues or was simply afraid of the muscular unicorn, only nodding once with another grunt before storming back through the door leading to his office.

Back on stage, the slender pegasus trembled and rubbed his own foreleg nervously before staring over his shoulder hopefully as he heard a door open. But it was a different, third door, half-hidden behind the black pipe-and-drape that lined the back of the room. His eyes widened as a unicorn calmly stepped through, his hooves polished and his eyes covered by dark sunglasses. A tall horn of pale maroon stood out from between the neatly-styled black mane that was layered down along a hide of dark purple. A light blue turtleneck covered his upper body and forelegs, and a black and white silk scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. He sniffed disdainfully at the air before slowly, creakily turning his head toward the petrified singer. "What the hell is THIS?!" the unicorn yelled distastefully, looking over the top of his sunglasses with glaring hazel eyes. "Get that scarf off, right now! Who told you you were allowed to wear any sort of apparel on stage!?"

Graceful looked horrified, trembling and then hurriedly yanking the scarf off with a quiet whimper as the unicorn made a face and then tossed his mane before approaching the back of the stage and slowly climbing the steps. He paused to look at Riffraff's guitar for a moment, his muzzle wrinkling as if he'd spotted some rotting corpse. "What...is THIS?" He glared at the pale pegasus for explanation before narrowing his eyes as he turned his head to watch as the blood-red stallion re-entered through the door into the alley.

Riffraff tilted his head slightly, noticing his companion's scarf laying discarded on the stage before anything else. "Hey, Grace...why'd you take off your scarf?" He frowned quietly and came closer. "It looked real good on you, hon."

"I told him to take that despicable strip of cheap cloth off because it was making my stage look like a bad fashion show," the unicorn replied icily, Riffraff immediately blinking in surprise as he turned his head to stare at the disgusted male. "Are you...are you the guitarist? Is this your _actual_ guitar?" he added, muzzle wrinkling once more as he gestured rudely to the battered instrument.

Riffraff's eyes narrowed and he felt a tremble of fury run through his body, but he quickly swallowed his anger and shook his head firmly to remind himself of the multiple times he told Graceful how badly they needed the money. He took a slow breath, then glanced up at the unicorn now tapping a hoof impatiently against the stage. "My apologies. Yes, that's my guitar...I haven't had a chance to...to replace it. I promise it will sound just fine, though, it-"

"Whatever, you just keep your ratty guitar at the BACK of the stage, behind the piano," interjected the unicorn, looking sourly between the two pegasi as Graceful began to tremble slightly again. "Now get up here and get that...thing hooked up, we need to do the soundcheck."

Riffraff nodded and glanced at his companion, hopping back onto the stage and then reaching out to quietly squeeze his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked softly before turning around and picking up the discarded scarf to tenderly fold it into his open guitar case, smiling a bit at Grace.

The smaller male looked down at the scarf, then nodded back silently with a murmur. "Yeah. Let's just show him we aren't some...wannabes."

Smiling back, the crimson stallion looked briefly at the unicorn behind the piano, then turning his eyes back to Graceful. "That's more like it." He went to the front of the stage and lifted his guitar up before quickly moving back behind the piano when Keyes glared at him through the dark sunglasses. He pursed his lips but remained silent, hooking the thick cable into the jack on his guitar and then bending down to link it into the pedal, already tied into the speaker system. He sat back on his haunches, deciding it would be better not to ask for a chair or a stool. He grumbled to himself and slapped the pedal to switch the effects to the standard acoustic sound. He and Graceful then both looked at the pianist, who adjusted the microphone upon his open piano and then glared balefully at the companions.

"Are we ready for the check?" he asked sarcastically, horn glowing lightly as the keys began to tinkle. Riffraff blinked, wondering if the unicorn was even going to use his hooves to play. _Oh come on, that's a little cheap, isn't it?_ Graceful quickly nodded, wiping unshed tears from his silver eyes before the unicorn could throw any other insults their way. "Good. Goddamn Buck can't do any better than dirty peasants off the street..." He snorted, his horn glowing brighter as a jaunty tune began to roll out from the piano – one that Riffraff recognized, but also considered to be an exceptionally old song taught to beginner piano players, likely now used as some uncredited source to a modern hit. The larger pegasus grimaced but sighed and started to pluck idly along with the simple piece, his hooves still whole and yet easily able to keep up. Graceful wasn't sure what he could do on his end, and so he meekly leaned forward into the microphone and sang gently without using any words, simply matching the highest notes of each chord.

Keyes himself shoved his muzzle against his own microphone, then simply said crudely, "Test...test one, test two, test THREE, TEST FOUR! Test...TEST...TEST!" Riffraff immediately winced, unable to sneak a disbelieving stare at the unprofessional vocal check as he almost lost the tempo of the overly easy plucking. Keyes immediately glared at him over the piano, hissing just next to the microphone: "You're too loud! Turn down that goddamn piece of junk, I can't even hear myself think!"

The masculine guitarist stared back, jaw dropping slightly before he looked down at the guitar stupidly, unable to comprehend what sort of physical disorder would make the unicorn's hearing so unnaturally sensitive. His volume knob was sitting just past the '2' marking and he made a face before closing his eyes and silently twisting it just past the '1' before continuing to plunk slowly along the strings. Keyes grunted in satisfaction, then finished his "check" with a sloppy flourish before standing up abruptly. "Fine, that will do. You two will sit up here and wait for my cue when we start. Don't adjust your volumes or I'll have Buck kick you out on your flanks before you know what hit you, understand?"

Riffraff grit his teeth but forced a smile as he nodded. Behind him, Grace nodded as well, looking down at his hooves and then sitting on his haunches as well while reaching up to silently pull his microphone down dejectedly. The purple stallion snorted and tossed his neatly-styled hair before storming across the stage and yelling at the nearest server to bring him an ice water with three slices of lemon and a splash of grenadine. Riffraff took the moment to look over at the slumped pegasus at his side, muting his guitar with a tap of the pedal and gripping it in one hoof as he leaned over. "Hey...Gracie, you gonna be alright?"

The periwinkle male turned to look at his partner, then sighed quietly. "Yeah. This is just..." He trailed off, then dropped his head on Riffraff's shoulder for a moment.

"It sucks?" Riff supplied dryly, reaching up with his free hoof to gently pat the slender pegasus's cheek. "I know. But maybe he's just a douche because he's good enough to act like one."

"His soundcheck was 'Tara Had a Little Foal'," Graceful mumbled, sitting up straight again and giving a nervous expression as his eyes shifted to the opening doors at the front of the bar. "They're coming in..."

"Don't worry. We'll just play it by ear," Riffraff replied softly, watching the first few patrons enter and immediately search out a table near the front, walking directly past the bar and yet signaling for a server the moment they sat down to order drinks. "This is gonna be a great crowd..."

Thirty minutes later, most of the bar's tables had filled up with chatting patrons as a few others sat along the long bar. Riffraff looked over the audience with a grimace - the bar charged a small cover, but obviously made most of the money from the obscenely overpriced beer, liquor and wine, and he had a feeling that many of the ponies he saw among the crowd wouldn't balk at paying those prices. That, however, was the reason he felt somewhat disillusioned with their audience. _These ponies aren't here to enjoy real music. They're here to be fancy and talk about the latest "controversial" best-seller and tell each other about all the writing they've been doing._

Graceful himself looked almost uncomfortable, his usual ease on stage apparently lost with what he considered a threatening audience. He had some experience with this type of crowd, and had no doubt that he could convince at least a hoof-full of "curious" stallions to spend ten minutes with him...but as an audience, they hardly seemed interested in anything beyond themselves. His pierced ears drooped a bit as his spiked mane seemed to wilt somewhat as well, rubbing nervously at a foreleg and then glancing at Riffraff. But the guitarist had his own eyes turned to Keyes, anxious to start the show in whatever way would please the self-centered unicorn. _I hope you're right about this, Riff..._

The show began within five minutes or so...well, rather, Keyes addressed the audience within five minutes. The two pegasi watched with frustrated expressions as the unicorn told recycled jokes, poorly thought-out anecdotes and made a few attempts at insulting those ponies sitting closest...something that he seemed to possess little skill with, and yet worse, something those particular ponies found hilarious and comparable to being chosen as guests of honor.

Riffraff muttered under his breath, idly thumping his low E-string but hardly making a sound with his pedal still muted. At his side, Graceful fidgeted nervously and yet realized almost none of the ponies even gave him a second glance, enraptured either with whatever self-indulgent tale they were telling, or with the bad jokes of the purple unicorn behind the piano.

"I know, I know, hard to believe, but it's true! She never walked straight again!" Keyes half-yelled as the two pegasi shrank back with matching winces, the largest speakers planted just behind their location on the stage. "Anyway, this is a brand-new song I've been working on, Blackbird Records is interested in it, and I know you all are gonna love it! It's called 'The Long Lonely Lane' and you all get the first listen, so you better feel lucky!" With that, his horn glowed a sparkling opalescent off-white and the keys of the piano started to move as his front hooves floated above the keyboard, acting as a means of focus for his telekinesis. Riffraff looked sour as a melody rolled through the speakers, hardly any more difficult than the child's rhyme used for the soundcheck. He listened carefully nonetheless, quickly identifying the main chord progression and the overall key of the song. He punched the pedal and reactivated his instrument before drolly starting to move his hooves along the strings, still confident he didn't need to push out the flexible tendrils to keep up to the simple composition.

Keyes began to sing in a decent-enough voice, somewhere between an alto and a baritone, though Graceful made a face to himself at the lyrics. Normally he was extremely conscientious of the expressions he showed on stage, knowing that a single odd look to the audience could ruin an entire show. But he'd barely even caught the eye of more than a couple patrons... _And these words are just...so lame. Down the long lonely lane again, wishing for my Jane again? Really?_ He'd already picked out the key, himself, and could hear obvious places during the song in which he could add simple back-up lyrics. He mumbled and tapped a hoof to keep time, then leaned forward as he tried to revitalize himself with the fact he was performing to a decent enough audience.

But not two or three lines after Graceful began to sing gentle harmonies, Keyes glared across the piano at him. His horn glowed brighter as the piano's music rang out twice as loud before a similar glow surrounded Graceful's boom stand and forcefully jerked it several inches away from his muzzle. The slender pegasus lowered his ears again, instinctively stepping forward as he struggled to maintain his composure as well as keep his voice harmonized with the nonsensical shifts in the unicorn's tune. Abruptly, Keyes began a rough solo, gritting his teeth furiously as he once again shoved the microphone further away. Graceful lowered his head but kept his distance this time, looking down at the stage once again and mumbling to himself.

Riffraff himself looked disgruntled at both the unicorn's cruel behavior as well as his poorly timed solo. The chord progression barely changed, yet the sheer simplicity of the fancy-sounding trills and full-scale rolls made it difficult for the crimson stallion to match chords, having to force himself to abandon everything he'd learned as a freelance blues guitarist just to keep his strumming amateur enough to avoid sounding dissonant. He met Graceful's eyes helplessly when the smaller pegasus looked over his shoulder with a pained expression, mouthing "I'm sorry," even as he felt an unwanted force on the faceplate of his guitar, not even having to look to know the bossy unicorn was adjusting his output gain even lower.

The show continued in this fashion for another hour or so, both pegasi forcing themselves to hold back as much as they could. However, when Keyes went into a song with a ridiculously long coda, Riffraff assuming his solo had finished and that he was playing the simple progression of chords to allow him to play his own solo. The guitarist began a barely-audible riff, smiling a bit to himself and closing his eyes as he felt the flanges quickly push out as if eager to have the chance to be put to good use. The notes began to stream from the speakers, steadily picking up speed as he kept up perfectly with the increasing key changes from the piano. What he failed to realize, however, was the glare Keyes had fixed upon him, teeth bared as he stood on his rear hooves behind the keyboard and all but pounding on the keys with both hooves and horn, trying to throw off the guitarist. Even Graceful looked almost fearfully back at the smiling pegasus, swallowing and wishing suddenly he could communicate mentally with his companion. The fury in Keyes's features became all the more evident when his cheeks flushed and he began to misplace notes, playing non-existent chords that made Riff's ears twitch each time.

It wasn't until he finally opened his eyes to frown at the pianist that he realized the audience had frozen in place, staring up at him as Keyes all but frothed at the maw. The crimson stallion immediately tied off his solo neatly and not two seconds later, the unicorn pounded a firm outro before snarling as the crowd began to awkwardly applaud, "You're DONE, asshole!"

The audience began to cheer more enthusiastically when Keyes quickly gained their attention again, facing the floor and bowing several times before grabbing his mike from the top of the piano and speaking loudly into it. "Thank you, thank you very much! Don't worry, they must have let the special needs foals have a drink or two before coming on stage as my back-up! I promise that won't be on the album version!" He bowed once again before slamming the microphone stand down again and stomping across the stage, pausing only briefly in front of the embarrassed guitarist. "Not a peep during the second set, not a single strum, got it?" he hissed, eyes burning behind the gleaming sunglasses. "If you're a good little street rat, I won't make Buck fire you at the end of tonight." Riffraff frowned but nodded silently, looking down and quietly cutting off his guitar. The unicorn snorted derisively before glancing up at the cowering Graceful. "And you. You're fine to keep singing tonight, but keep your goddamn voice down, you're my back-up, this is not a damn duet." The slender male nodded mutely and Keyes grunted, apparently satisfied with this response. He glared at them both once more before hopping off the stage and approaching the bar to begin chatting up a group of mares that immediately giggled childishly at his presence, leaving the two pegasi to glance at each other before looking glumly out at the once again ignorant audience.

The second set lasted nearly two hours, though Graceful Melody estimated that there was barely an hour's worth of actual music, most of the "show" consisting of filler material such as the unicorn idly rolling a few consecutive keys while telling another story about meeting some important group of politicians and producers at some important charity event. But the audience ate it up, laughing and cheering obnoxiously at simple musical techniques and uncreative lyrics.

When Keyes finished his fifth encore song (two of which had been songs he'd played earlier in the night) and finally pleaded with the audience to let him go for the night, receiving the all-too-familiar burst of laughter from the captive patrons, he took the last of his bows and then reached over to flick off the power for the electric piano. The unicorn looked exhausted and Riffraff figured he'd expended a great deal of his energy to telekinetically play the instrument for most of the night. _No wonder he spends so much damn time just babbling like an idiot...I guess regardless of what I think, he must at the least have an impressive reserve of energy..._ The unicorn gestured impatiently at the nearest server – it happened to be Delilah – and yanked away the outstretched towel she awkwardly held out. She offered some soft compliment but the unicorn snorted and tossed the towel back toward her absently before hopping off the stage and making directly for the nearest group of fawning audience members. The pegasus stuck her tongue out at him before rolling her eyes and instead approaching the other side of the stage to smile approvingly up at the two companions.

Riffraff immediately felt better, though his legs were beginning to tremble from not indulging in his contractual obligation for the last few hours. He smiled back briefly before gently clapping Graceful on the shoulder. "You gonna be okay for a minute? I...I gotta..."

But Graceful had already taken the guitar gently from his forelimbs, smiling back with a hint of worry in his eyes, his gaze flicking momentarily to the small trickle of blood he noticed running down Riffraff's hind leg. The black crossroads seemed to almost pulse on his flank and the smaller male urged him softly, "Go, go...I'll start packing up and stuff, Riffy."

The muscular pegasus smiled gratefully and bolted for the rear entrance, a hoof already pulling a cigarette from the crumpled pack. Graceful Melody turned his eyes back to the frowning server at the front of the stage and forced another smile. "It's okay, bad habit is all." He nodded reassuringly and Delilah looked somewhat less concerned as she nodded back slowly, then quickly approached a couple signaling impatiently for her a few tables over. Graceful sighed in relief, then quickly packed away his companion's guitar with the same care as Riff himself would have used. The pedal followed shortly after and once he'd neatly arranged their small bundle of gear near the front of the stage, he'd hopped down as well and made a beeline for the bar.

He'd half-hoped that at least one pony would comment on the skill of the accompanying musicians, but he didn't hear any conversations except the droning tales these strangely self-obsessed ponies felt compelled to relate to one another. The slender stallion sighed quietly again, then pulled himself onto an empty bar stool to survey the crowd once more. _I know, I know. We need the money. But this is just...well. Maybe he'll warm up to us or something..._

"Ain't supposed to offer you back-up folks anything but ice water, but it looked like you two were more than a little harried by Keyes tonight..." Jet intoned in a murmur. Graceful twisted around on his seat before smiling a bit at the sight of the powerful unicorn behind him, absently rinsing out several used tumblers. "So if you want something...just name it."

The feminine male smiled again, crossing his forelegs on the scarred surface of the bar and leaning forward. "As a rule, I try not to drink anymore. Makes other stuff...less enjoyable. You know. Loss of senses, bad smell..."

Fixing him with a quizzical look, the muscular stallion tilted his head slightly. But he seemed to process the insinuation rather swiftly once Graceful wiggled his eyebrows a bit, dropping his muzzle onto his upper limbs and licking his lips, his silver eyes sparkling with mischief. Jet rolled his head briefly on his shoulders, then hid a small smile behind a glass he held up to the light. "So I presume you prefer to drink straight from the tap?"

Graceful blinked and then gave a loud laugh, sitting up and losing his sinuous expression despite himself. "I sure do!" He giggled again, lifting one leg and dropping his muzzle into his hoof as he studied the unicorn thoughtfully. Jet had a coat of pure ebony, his emblem of a drink mixer barely visible against the black hide. A dark blue horn stood proudly out just below a thick mane of the same deep azure hue, the excess length pulled into a braid that hung over one of his broad shoulders. He hadn't taken the time to appreciate the details of the unicorn's appearance before and he smiled slightly into Jet's calm but amused navy irises. "You're strange, Jet. But...if it'd be okay, then I'll have a ginger ale."

The bulky stallion queried Graceful with another curious look even as his hooves automatically began to fill a freshly polished glass with ice and ginger ale from a soda gun a few feet away. "And why do you say that?"

Graceful continued to smile, his cheek resting comfortably on his hoof as the other traced slow circles atop the bar. His eyes flicked to the sweating barback that hurriedly slipped past Jet, calling out, "Clydesdale Lite is out, gonna go replace the keg!"

Jet watched him nearly trip over a crate of cheap red wine, wincing slightly. "Take your time, Race. Not worth breaking a leg for a beer that we replace maybe once a week," he reprimanded gently. He shook his head slowly as the earth pony paused and nodded fervently over a shoulder before disappearing into a massive walk-in cooler behind the bar. The well-muscled unicorn turned his gaze back to Graceful and handed him the soda before pausing and then holding up a hoof. Grace tilted his head slightly, still smiling but now somewhat curious as the bartender ducked down, his head disappearing into a recessed cooler beneath the well. A moment later, he reappeared with something in his hoof, promptly dropping two cherries into the fizzing ginger ale. "Did I call it?" he asked teasingly as Graceful blinked and then grinned broadly.

"You called it, handsome." The slender pegasus winked and then took a long draw of the soda through the provided straw before once more leaning on his hoof and gazing across at Jet. "But why are you strange? Because. Most ponies like you, I'd be convincing you of all the twenty-six reasons for you to follow me back into that fridge your adorable little helper just disappeared into. But..." He paused as he easily speared one of the cherries with his straw, pulling it free of the soda and then carefully extracting it from the straw with his front teeth before chewing it slowly and almost subconsciously producing the knotted stem between his teeth. "For some reason...I'm just as content to talk to you."

Jet repressed a smile, his horn taking on a gentle sapphire glow as the tied stem was plucked lightly from between Graceful's jaws to be guided into the nearest trash can. "Twenty-six reasons, you say?"

The periwinkle male laughed again, nodding seriously and stirring his ginger ale slowly even as the other pegasus sitting a few stools away gave the two a disgusted glare and slid away from the bar with a drunken mumble. "Twenty-six. And that's just to follow me. You should see how many reasons I can come up with to let me -"

"Grace..." warned Riff, the larger pegasus looking sourly at his companion as he approached the bar and hopped onto the next stool before slapping his pack of cigarettes onto the countertop and dropping his muzzle down onto crossed forelimbs. "Don't scare the poor guy. And we still owe you for our room. When do we find out what we made?"

Jet only regarded Riffraff with an entertained smile. The crimson stallion likely wasn't aware he was all but mirroring Graceful's own pose from a few minutes ago. "Don't worry. He wasn't scaring me. But Buck won't even start counting until the crowd's gone. He's paranoid about that, so you got thirty minutes or so to kill."

Riffraff grunted, reaching up and absently ruffling his own mane as he looked gloomily across the bar at the variety of expensive bottles on display. "Awesome. Grace giving you the twenty-six reasons yet?"

Graceful giggled softly once more while Jet snorted quietly. "He hadn't actually started listing them yet. I'm afraid you rescued me from that." He paused, then sized up the slumped pegasus for a moment. "I'm guessing you're a bourbon on the rocks kinda guy?"

Riffraff poked his head up from beneath his foreleg, then snickered quietly. "Nice guess, but nope. While I was a lawyer, I was the weird pony who drank Cosmos. I know, I know. I liked a lot of liquor in my drinks. But...got enough vices now." He smiled slightly and sat up somewhat, giving a soft glance to Graceful. "Don't really touch the stuff anymore. But." Riffraff suddenly grabbed Graceful's ginger ale to the consternation of the smaller pegasus. He held out his other hoof against his companion's face as he slurped loudly at the bubbling soda. Graceful whined loudly and flailed his slender legs uselessly at him before sulking when the three-quarters-empty glass slammed down onto the bar again, Riffraff smacking his lips loudly. "I'll have one of those." The blood-red stallion paused. "He do the stem thing?"

A twice-knotted stem bounced off of the larger pegasus's features a moment later, Graceful glaring at him resentfully while swallowing the second cherry and then sticking out his studded tongue. Riffraff looked unruffled, clearing his throat and then thanking Jet when a similar glass of the light amber soda slid down the bar and into an open hoof. The black-coated unicorn continued to smile amusedly between the two pegasi, shaking his head and automatically sliding forward slightly when his nervy barback shuffled past him, smelling distinctly of beer. "You twisted the tap before you released the pressure valve, didn't you?"

The young earth pony froze in place, looking slowly and awkwardly over his shoulder. "Um. I twisted the tap before I released the pressure valve. I swear I didn't get any in my mouth."

Jet grunted and waved a hoof dismissively. "No sensible pony would want that watered-down minotaur piss in their mouth, anyway." He glanced up when one of the servers slapped a hand-written order on the bar surface, pausing to read over it briefly and then saying easily, "Race, grab me two bottles of Lodecker and then get me a Black Label on the rocks." The muscular bartender flicked the slip toward his trainee, then glanced up at the two pegasi again who seemed content to watch the two work. "Colts. You sure you don't want anything else? You may not like this first bag of loot that's gonna get tossed your way tonight."

Graceful and Riff both nodded simultaneously and the smaller pegasus swirled the remaining cubes of ice around the bit of soda left in his glass as he said softly, "Don't worry, we've played some pretty cheap venues before. This ain't our first, luckily."

"Yeah, but it did seem like one of the first times you had to compromise your talents for the sake of making a few bits, if I may be so bold as to assume," Jet responded with a small smile. "Gotta take care of these fine customers, though. Feel free to hang out down here 'til closing. As far as Buck's concerned, you've been off the clock since Keyes sang his last heap of garbage."

Graceful giggled softly behind a hoof and Riffraff smiled at the larger male as he sauntered over to a small group of gabbing ponies. The two pegasi glanced at each other before a slow smile crept across the smaller stallion's maw. "He said we have about thirty minutes, Riffriff."

"Yes. Yes he did. And we'll spend them right here, like normal ponies," Riffraff replied drolly. "I refuse to not be hired back because we get caught 'trying to unclog the toilet' in the last stall." His companion pouted but nodded resolutely as they sipped from their drinks and both turned to idly survey the crowd, both ponies mildly disappointed that not a single patron came up to give any opinions, positive or negative. _Ugh. At least we have a job for now, though..._

After the audience had all been ushered out and told to find their way home safely, Buck had indeed promptly emerged to take everything but the servers' cash tips to diligently count up behind the bar. Keyes had disappeared with a stumbling, giggling unicorn and Riff figured he probably had his over-sized cut deposited directly into an account somewhere. The two musicians only stuck around long enough to be briefly lectured by Buck once again about the dire importance of ensuring that all of Buck's demands were met, but that no one had complained enough to refuse them playing the next night. Graceful had attempted to explain that they had only tried to fit their talents into the pianist's performance, but was swiftly cut off by Buck reiterating that they were only there to provide background accompaniment.

The two companions had grumbled but were otherwise careful not to argue with the temperamental earth pony. Their pay for the evening was almost embarrassing, made even thinner after Riff had insistently pressed several bits into Jet's hoof, thanking him several times. Nevertheless, it would at least pay for a small supply of food and the next night at their cramped motel room. The two gave brief farewells to Delilah and Jet, earning encouraging smiles and nods in return before they ducked out of the small establishment to head back to their lodgings.

Back at the motel, the two stallions had barely gotten the door open before being greeted by a scowling Amdusias, standing at the foot of the bed and glaring down at them furiously. Riffraff grimaced and set his guitar case against the wall as Graceful awkwardly leaned back against the door. "Dusey, please...it's been a...long night," he began slowly, almost pleadingly.

"I tend to agree," the demon replied icily, muscular arms crossed. "Refer to me by that ridiculous pet name again and I will rend your useless limbs from your useless mortal husk." He regarded the guitarist with a scowl as Riffraff sighed and flopped onto the bed, then making a face when Graceful fluttered across the room and landed gently on the other pony's back as his hooves started to slowly massage his shoulders. "Disgusting creatures. But this is a paltry drop in the proverbial bucket compared to the maelstrom of absolute sewage I witnessed tonight."

Riffraff blinked stupidly and looked up at the displeased reptile. "You...were there?"

"Consider me your overly-generous and omniscient god, little worm," he replied dryly, uncrossing his arms and then shoving a finger rudely in the larger stallion's face as Graceful winced. "I give you these...gifts, the unbridled talent to pour your heart and soul into the finest of the arts and...THIS is how you repay me?" The demon's nostrils flared, a dim glow visible through them as his yellow eyes burned dangerously. Riffraff felt a chill run down his spine despite his best efforts to remain fearless in appearance. "I expected as much from your little transvestite, he will do anything to please another vile mortal, so long as it possesses male anatomy. But YOU?"

The demon pursed his lips and ground his teeth slowly together, his body actually trembling a bit with the barely-withheld fury. "I did not grant you those unholy abilities to sit there on a fool's stage and strum along like some lobotomized idiot on invisible puppet strings!" Amdusias snarled and threw his arms in the air as he began to stomp around the front of the bed, gesturing angrily. "That...that charlatan, he could not compose a single creative melody even if given a century! Sitting up there like a king of senseless asses, pounding away like an unevolved beast, as if the keyboard was some back-alley slag with his ill-deserved coins in hand! And he dares to think of himself as a great musician of his time, as an ARTIST?" The demon growled, smoke pouring from his nostrils before he rounded on the staring pegasi once more. "And YOU! You, allowing him to not only criticize, but then refuse you permission to play? You sit there, a drooling pet for this cheap mountebank, just to earn a few shiny farthings?!"

Riffraff dropped his eyes, blushing and feeling suddenly guilty. Amdusias snorted and then glared up at Graceful as the slender pegasus shivered and half-cowered upon his companion. "You are guilty of the same crimes against my domain, you little parasite! I have seen you perform and you are capable of that rare feat, the ability to actually produce something worthwhile from your useless mortal muzzle, otherwise housing only poorly-disguised lies and the girth of other males!"

The periwinkle stallion began to tremble violently, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared in fear, unable to form even a simple denial. Below him, Riff felt a twist of anger and the larger male pushed himself up to his hooves as Graceful's body slumped to the side. "Leave him alone, goddammit!" he yelled, dark grey eyes burning with a slight corona of crimson. "I made him do it, it's my goddamn fault, okay? We need the money, and we didn't have another choice, got it? We aren't some free-floating demon lord like you are, oh Great Amdusias! We can't just...just drift through life, playing a shiny magical saxophone and mocking every single mortal we come across!" The blood-red stallion breathed hard, staring fiercely into Amdusias's eyes from upon the bed as Graceful cowered next to him. "Just...leave him alone," he repeated quietly, voice dropping but eyes still burning. "I get it. I do. And I'm...I'm sorry."

Amdusias seemed taken aback for a moment, regarding the masculine pegasus with a mix of fury, frustration and perhaps a hint of surprise. But he quickly regained his own irate expression, fangs glinting as he leaned forward and hissed, "It is not an excuse, pony. You have insulted me tonight, and I am not even speaking in the sense that you have created...musical slop. I gave you power, I gifted you with an ability. Yes, at a cost, but it was nonetheless done of my own will, my own decision to grant you this skill." He paused and then reached down to grab the back of the stallion's skull, pulling him forward firmly as he leaned down. Graceful Melody stared up nervously while Riffraff only bared his teeth slightly, his muzzle almost pressing against the demon's. "You and your fair maiden are capable of great prowess, at least by mortal standards. Do not let the pitiful desire for material objects sate the hunger I know you both feel, the need to create something..."

The reptilian male hesitated, amber irises glowing into Riffraff's own half-red, half-grey eyes. A sudden jumble of mental images smashed into the pegasus's thoughts and he grimaced as he twisted his head forcefully away. He saw flashes of Amdusias, sitting alone in a desolate, frozen wasteland but lost in a warm composition on his saxophone...and glimpses of his own past, playing with Graceful for the first time, memorable shows the two had performed, long nights spent penning their own creations to be practiced and tweaked a thousand times over. An embarrassed flush rose to his cheeks again and he felt his smaller companion silently grasp one of his hooves reassuringly. He glanced back into the demon's eyes, who looked almost embarrassed himself as he suddenly leaned back and shoved the pony away forcefully. Riffraff grunted and landed on his back, then winced as Graceful immediately leaped onto him and clung to his neck tightly, the smaller male closing his eyes and burying his muzzle into his chest. Riffraff sighed but held him quietly as he looked back at the demon somewhat awkwardly.

Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle and looked away pointedly. "You realize that...you nasty little mortals are basically always in the nude, correct? I do not appreciate constantly being reminded of this fact."

"You shoved me back," Riffraff replied lamely, then adding mildly, "And you're naked all the time, too."

Amdusias looked slightly ruffled at this. "Yes, but I have the decency to have the ability to mask my genitalia."

"Yeah, well. Not all of us are super-demon-awesome-lords with magical crotch-hiding-powers," Riffraff mumbled, nonetheless crossing his hind legs as he sighed and rolled his head back on the pillow, Graceful still curled up halfway upon his broad chest. "Anyway. I get...what you're saying, Amdusias. But...unless you're going to fork over some cash..."

"I have no need for such material trifles," the demon simpered. "And again, that is no excuse. You and your little flower both recognized almost immediately that the worthless meatsack had absolutely no ability or even an appreciation for the art. I find it absolutely reprehensible that either of you would let him behave the way he did, let alone even allowing him to share the stage with you two. That falsity, that disgusting excuse for a cheap showman...his very presence is a mockery to my sacred domain!" Amdusias ranted, throwing his arms up and no longer directing his anger so much toward the two stallions as opposed to the very thought of Keyes. "I watched him as he...mutilated that poor instrument, using his _horn_ to play those barbaric processions of notes he might have considered 'songs', when I can assure you that they were no more than poor imitations of a thousand other thoughtless melodies that pervade the modern air with their repetitive, uninspiring insipidity."

"And he's mean, too," Graceful piped up from against Riffraff's chest. "And he smells bad." Amdusias glared at the small pegasus before grunting in agreement.

"Yes, yes, the little cretin judges well. This...Keyes, he does not deserve my wrath. He deserves the pain of a thousand of my finest minions, converging on him to feast upon his talentless soul while I watch with glee and compose a terrific symphony for the purest of ironies." The demon nodded fervently before glaring as the masculine pegasus spoke up dryly.

"You've only got like. Twelve minions. And most of them suck."

"Thirteen," he snapped, the spines along his back flaring up slightly. "And they do not all...'suck', as you horrid mortals are so fond of doing, yourselves." Amdusias grumbled and rubbed irritably at one of the four thick horns curling back from his skull.

Riffraff lifted his head just enough to give the demon an amused look, then dropping back against the pillow again. "Have you actually learned how to make bad sexual puns?"

"The only bad joke here is the fact that the two of you will of course rejoin that pathetic lump of disharmonious fecal matter, despite all my demands and threats," Amdusias muttered, flicking one of the ivory spikes jutting from his own muzzle. "You two often disappoint me. But this time..." He grumbled and finally sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows. "I am truly..."

His voice trailed off and Riffraff glanced over his curled-up companion, shifting awkwardly at the sight of the demon once again displaying uncharacteristic behavior. Sighing softly, he asked, "Is it really...that upsetting?" He felt Graceful change position slightly upon his torso, the smaller pegasus craning his neck over a shoulder to gaze at the scaled creature curiously.

"Those words were never uttered," Amdusias replied stiffly, glancing back at the two stallions. "I am not an idiot, pandering for an impossible dream of universal freedom, freedom from the infinite obstacles that safeguard you lousy mortals from experiencing a life without shackles, without boundaries." He looked down at one of his hands before flopping back on the bed next to the ponies, apparently with no regard for the multiple spikes growing out of his back.

Riffraff winced, expecting a yelp of pain from the demon, but he only turned his head toward them with a surly expression. "I am more than capable of avoiding harm from my own body," he muttered. "Don't worry, I'm the last entity who would perforate a bed, even an uncomfortable throne of lumps and broken springs as this one." He crossed his muscular arms over his checkered chest, looking up at the ceiling as his eyes began to glow. "Do you know what type of demon I am, Riffraff?"

The stallion blinked, a confused expression crossing his features as Graceful Melody turned sideways, curling backward against Riffraff but gazing at Amdusias with a hint of concern in his soft silver eyes. "I...do you mean your..."

"No, not my rank," came the curt interjection, Amdusias frowning over at the two again. "Use your brain, tiny and insignificant as it may be."

"I'm...sorry, I'm just..." Riffraff hesitated. "You've. Never used my name before, I don't think."

Amdusias sighed dramatically and slowly rubbed at his features with one hand. "You truly are a pitiable creature, pony. I would envy the numbness of your minuscule cerebellum, but that would be akin to being jealous of an ant's mindless existence. My domain is music. But my influence stretches beyond that all-powerful realm. I am a demon of creativity, of dreams. I spin tales through the subconscious, delving beyond the curtain of reality, the fabric at which most mortals dully stare at every single day of their miserable lives. My music can inspire a burst of genius, or it may drive one to commit heinous genocide. My abilities can seep into the deepest depths of one's mind, one's _soul_. I speak of dreams because I weave them. I cherish music because it is the ultimate expression of free thought, of creativity made almost tangible. I understand that my desires, my proclivities, my prerogatives...are impossible for even you, a squirming insect into which I have poured my abilities, to truly achieve, at least in this lifetime."

Riffraff looked back at the demon, stunned into silence at the unexpected dissertation. Their eyes locked and he hardly even realized that reality around them had faded, that the too-small, barely tolerable motel bed now floated in an endless field of nebulae and stars. Graceful's voice came from below, the smaller pegasus clinging quietly to the powerful foreleg wrapped around his body. "You're not one of the scary sins. I learned about them when I was a foal, my...parents were very religious. You aren't Wrath, or Lust...you aren't even Envy or...Pride, not...really. You're Sloth, aren't you?"

The demon stiffened up slightly, the false reality about them flickering briefly. He tore his eyes from the larger pony's and fixed them on the feminine male, who only gazed back fearlessly. "Perhaps I underestimate you at times, little one," he murmured, frowning somewhat but revealing the flash of a tiny smile through his features. "But you have, after all, always valued the power of music. It is why your bumbling paladin was so drawn to you." He finally closed his eyes and waved a hand slowly, the muted waking-dream slowly dissipating into the hum of bustling Manehattan, still pulsing with life far after the descent of the sun into nighttime, the countless twinkling dots and swirls of extraterrestrial colors fading back into the drab olive walls and cracked ceiling of their motel room.

Riffraff blinked, looking around for a moment. He hadn't even felt the familiar twist of nausea nor the telltale lurch in his stomach – typical signs of the demon casting a spell of hypnosis or altering reality around them. He eventually turned his attention back to Amdusias, gazing over the reptile searchingly. "Why...why are you telling us all this?"

Amdusias studied the eggshell-colored ceiling for a moment, his fingers now laced behind his head in thought. "Perhaps, mortal, because I intend to soften you up with lies and sweet nothings so that your imminent torture for five eternities will be as horrific and terrible as possible. Or perhaps I was just..."

Riffraff watched the scaled creature for several seconds as his mind drifted through various possibilities. The demon had begun with fire and brimstone, all but threatening to disembowel the two stallions for daring to squander their musical talents. But now he seemed almost...wistful. Almost as if he wanted to explain something that he had no intention of revealing. "You just didn't want us to give up on our music because of our dire straits," he finished quietly.

The demon scoffed and twisted his head to glare at the stallion once more, then looking down at a smiling Graceful. "Do not presume to understand me or my intentions, maggots." But a fleeting expression of relief escaped the reptilian creature's impenetrable defenses and he turned his head quickly away with a mutter. "Regardless of your vacuous thoughts, I am nonetheless personally insulted by this submission to some crowing charlatan. Do not expect that this is the last you will hear from me on this matter." The muscular male grumbled and reached behind his head to idly fluff one of the small pillows as he closed his eyes and yawned. "And now it is time to rest. You two are like stupid little puppies. It's wearisome to lecture you."

The two ponies looked at him awkwardly. "Uh...are you...going to stay here?" Riffraff said slowly as Graceful peered at the demon with a growing interest that would have disgusted the larger pegasus if not for knowing his slender companion so well. "What if...like...me and Grace wanted to share some...affections and stuff tonight?"

"You can do it in your dreams. Seeing as I am a creator of them, I can also avoid them. You know what kind of demon I am, now. I have not slept in almost a week. So cease your pointless whimpering and allow me a moment of reprieve, for Hel's sake."

"But now I wanna have sex," Graceful whined loudly, causing Riffraff to stare at him with a deep blush. "Not that we mind an audience," he added sensuously, grinning at the demon as his larger partner groaned and covered his face with his free foreleg.

Amdusias opened one eye to glare at them before slapping at them tiredly with an arm. "No." He rolled onto his side away from them and his long tail suddenly twisted up onto the bed, the two split ends rising above both ponies as they stared fearfully up at the gleaming tines adoring each tip. "Sleep." Graceful yelped and Riffraff winced when the long spikes descended rapidly before delicately poking each of their foreheads. The stallions blinked stupidly as Amdusias curled his tail back against his own legs, both their eyes fluttering before the pair fell almost simultaneously into a deep slumber, holding each other tightly with the large demon grumbling and soon drifting off himself on the other half of the bed.

The two pegasi slept for nearly half a day, groggily rising together at some point past noon the next day. Riffraff immediately groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "God. Dammit. What the hell was that..."

Graceful had slept half-atop his companion as he normally did, and the smaller male mumbled and worked his jaw a few times. "I dunno. I haven't slept that long or...that good in a long time." He sniffed quietly, then asked blearily, "Did you dream?"

There was a muffled response from beneath the pillow. Graceful slapped at his companion's head tiredly and eventually knocked the pillow away, earning a scowl. "Ugh. Yes, yes, I did. Weird stuff, though. Mostly just colors and swirling shapes and stuff. But it was real peaceful. I guess that was his way of making sure we slept through the night while he invaded our brains to steal all our secrets and go through our stuff and probably put my guitar out of tune," he mumbled, reaching up self-consciously to poke at his forehead. "Did he. Stab us in the face? Or inject us with something?"

Graceful shrugged, leaning up and rubbing at his eyes before peering at his partner's forehead. "I don't see a mark or nothin'. And he's a Sloth demon, remember? He probably slept 'til just before we woke up, then did his disappearing act. Also..." The smaller pegasus looked amused as he kissed Riffraff's cheek gently. "I figure for him...detuning your guitar would be like. An act of sacrilege or something. You know what a big music junkie he is."

Riffraff grunted, then pulled Grace in for a more passionate kiss on the lips. Their muzzles moved softly together for several seconds until the larger male finally pulled back with a small smile. "Guess you're right. I was...more worried for you than anything else. And how the hell did you figure out what kind of demon he was before me, the guy who actually...spent like...months researching demons?"

The slender male smiled back quietly, patting his companion's cheek lightly with a hoof before sliding off of his muscular body to drop neatly onto the floor. "I toldja my parents were kinda religious nuts. I knew about that stuff from growing up with tales about how all ponies were guilty of at least one type of those sins." He smiled a bit more as he ambled over to the tiny coffeemaker – the one improvement from their motel room in Canterlot – and began to brew a pot of the included grind. "We all know what sins I got goin' on. They didn't help in keeping me in the closet, either..."

Riffraff laughed a bit, studying the feminine stallion with a newfound interest. "I...well, I guess I never asked much, but I've never really heard much about your past. But I suppose you and I are both...guilty of Lust, right?"

Graceful paused as he filled the carafe with water to dump into the coffeemaker, smiling faintly at his hoof for a moment. "Yeah. But...for me, Pride, too." He nodded once and quickly filled the back of the device before slapping the metal pot into place and hitting the switch to start the brew. He could feel his companion's soft gaze on his back and he turned around to face Riffraff. "I think...hope...that I've gotten better about it. But I used to be a real big show-off. I liked to sing just to make other ponies look bad. And of course, once Pride mixed with Lust...I...got myself in a lot of...uncomfortable situations..." His eyes flicked away shamefully before he pushed open the bathroom door and lifted the lid of the toilet while calling out softly. "And Riff...you...you didn't used to, but...now you have Wrath, too."

The crimson pegasus blinked and felt an uncomfortable wave of realization roll through his form. "What...what do you mean I didn't...used to?" he asked softly, looking down at his own chest before sitting up and throwing his lower legs over the side of the bed, dropping his head into his hooves and silently rubbing into his mane. _And why have you never talked about this sort of thing before?_

Graceful reappeared as he briefly washed his hooves in the sink, gazing into the mirror at his slumped partner. "Because, Riff. Because you weren't even guilty of...Envy before you met Amdusias. Sure, you pined to play like those famous ponies you listened to, but...you've told me about how you used to feel. You just wished for the ability, yourself. You didn't resent them. You appreciated their talents...but now..." The slender pegasus dropped back down to all four hooves before approaching his companion and reaching up to softly grasp one of his shoulders. "You're angry inside at stuff. I've seen you blow up and stuff. But it isn't a bad thing." He smiled a bit and Riff looked up again, meeting his eyes. "I'm not scared or worried about you, hon. But...the subject came up and...I dunno." He laughed softly and sat next to the miserable-looking stallion, wrapping a slim forelimb around his waist. "I'm obviously no religious crazy-pony, but...certain things you remember, you know? I hope I didn't upset you..."

Laughing a bit after a few seconds, Riffraff shook his head slowly. "Nah, nah...it's alright, Grace. Hell, I shoulda known that, myself. It's just...weird talking about it, about this stuff, out of the blue. What does that mean, though?"

Graceful Melody shrugged and leaned up to nuzzle his companion's neck gently. "I dunno, baby. It doesn't have to mean a damn thing if we don't want it to. I'm just talkin', Riffy." He paused, then smiled up at the larger male playfully, leaning over closer and rubbing a hoof slowly over Riffraff's masculine chest. "Though we could do something to shut me up, if you want..." He winked and half-lidded his eyes as Riff laughed quietly and pushed him gingerly away.

"Thank you, Gracie, but...not right now. We gotta run out to grab some food - we haven't eaten since...the last of our dried snacks yesterday." His stomach rumbled as if to emphasize his point and he smiled slightly down at the pouting stallion. "Oh, come on – we gotta eat. You can't survive on...that."

"Watch me!" the slender male insisted, huffing and dropping back down to the ratty carpet to go prepare the two cups of coffee they'd just barely be able to pour from the tiny carafe. "It's been foreeeeever, Riff! And I can't even have any fun with ponies at work, 'cause like...they don't even know we exist!" He continued to mumble as he poured the coffee out into the two foam cups tucked neatly behind the coffeemaker. Riffraff only smiled and slipped off the bed to go use the restroom as well.

He emerged a moment later and Graceful handed him his coffee as he approached the dresser upon which he'd left the small cloth bag holding their entire, meager savings, which did include the small sum they'd brought home last night. "Thanks, hon." He paused, then smiled slightly. "Hey, since you got cheated last night, why don't you wear that scarf while we're out today? That way you can catch plenty of stallions' attentions, and you can start that whole...horrible little process where you string them along until they're all but begging for you, ready to break down our damn door."

Graceful immediately lit up. "Really?! You mean it, Riff?!"

"You are...far too easily excitable," Riffraff replied dryly, smiling nonetheless. "But yes, I do. I know how you like herding guys together like some deranged sheepdog, then leading them to slaughter."

The slender male pouted and sipped quietly from his coffee. "Hey, I've never killed anyone like that!"

"Yeah, well. You've left plenty unconscious, at the least." The masculine pony smiled amusedly once again before draining the rest of his coffee and smacking his lips quietly. "Crappy as hell, but you make it tolerable, Grace. You are some kind of secret unicorn, I think, doing magic behind my back." He approached the slender pegasus, kissing his forehead tenderly as Graceful all but beamed brightly. "But go ahead and finish your coffee up and we'll hit the town. Well, I guess the city, considering where we are." He turned around to glance out the grimy window, peering over the multiple massive buildings crowding the horizon. "We'll bring one of the knapsacks so we don't hafta get tied down with the wagon, too." Graceful nodded with a smile, stifling a yawn and continuing to drink down his mediocre coffee as Riffraff gathered up their money and then pulled out a backpack modified for a pegasus to be able to wear between its wings. It was rare they could do much traveling without their wagon and any excuse to fly about, unhindered, for even a few hours was a small pleasure for them both.

The two stallions set out for a brief tour of the metropolis soon after, Graceful especially glad to be able to spread his wings and take to the skies, free of worries for at least a few hours. They took their time to explore the downtown district, gliding between the tallest buildings and marveling at their design and the fact that many of them were home not to one business, but several Equestrian companies that had offices throughout the nation. The smaller pegasus had completely embarrassed Riffraff by flitting up close and grabbing him into a passionate kiss directly in front of a window full of ponies attempting to enjoy a lunch break. Yet Grace still got his way afterward and excitedly pulled Riffraff into the enormous mall near the center of the city.

Scarf draped sinuously across his slender shoulders, the feminine male caught many eyes as he strutted through the massive shopping center, Riffraff unable to stop from smiling at his side. But they didn't have the bits to afford anything in the overpriced outlet shops and so after a quick peek into a few of the nearest stores, the cheered companions left the mall with brightened expressions on both their features. Even window-shopping could be an uplifting experience with the feminine pegasus, after all.

They'd eventually flown to a small supermarket located only a few blocks from their motel, having spotted the sign from the skies above on a fluke more than anything. Riff was pleased to find it was owned by a family of ponies – he'd always preferred small businesses to the corporate stores where he lived when he practiced law. He struck up a warm conversation with the aging father that sat in an old rocking chair near the back of the store while Graceful happily pranced about to pick up a few choice fruits and crunchy snacks that would last them at least two more days. Riffraff learned that the elder earth pony remembered an old jazz club from his hey-day and the masculine stallion promised to try and locate it, if it still stood, lost somewhere in the sprawling urban jungle. The smiling mare at the cash register convinced Riffraff to fill out a "valued customer" card - basically a generic piece of plastic that would give them small benefits and discounts for shopping at the low-key market. Graceful promised that they'd buy all the food only from their store for however long the two musicians stayed in Manehattan.

All things considered, the companions returned to their motel with a lighter purse...but still enough to pay for the next two nights in advance, which brought Riffraff considerable relief. He had the feeling that with the weekend over, their cut for the next couple nights would be even tinier unless the bar had some strange weekday rushes, which meant he was all too glad they could at least guarantee a roof over their heads.

The two ponies had retired to their room for an hour or so before heading for 88 Pleasures; it wasn't so bad to show up early, considering that the staff – minus the owner, of course – was all fairly amiable. And since Keyes didn't grace the stage with his presence until the moment he was expected to... _Hey, it's a free stage and a few audience members who may not be into Keyes's...childish poo-brain style of revamping old nursery rhymes. Can't complain about that, right? We'll need to keep practicing, anyway, with the crap we've having to play right now..._ The last thing either pegasus wanted was to become a droning automaton playing the same simple back-up roles for flashy lead ponies every night. Performing for the wait staff as they prepared the floor would have to do.

Graceful grudgingly left his scarf on the dresser by the door, not especially fond of being insulted so cruelly again. Meanwhile, Riffraff plugged his pedal into the wall and began to tweak the settings so that the compression of the guitar would be lowered, packing less of a punch but also hopefully preventing the stage-hogging pianist from demanding that he cut off his entire feed again. _This...sucks._

The stallions glanced at each other, already reading the other's thoughts on the fact they were allowing their identities to be threatened by the purple unicorn, more bully than musician. But they shook their heads briefly before meeting each other in a quiet but lengthy kiss. Graceful once more attempted to offer a bit of stress relief to the larger stallion, but Riff hastily promised them that they could mess around after the show – the last thing he wanted, after all, was to be late because of an overeager stallion draining him of energy and just about everything else.

The two pegasi left their motel room with the same gear as the night before; Graceful decided that since he was barely going to be audible anyway, there was no point in bringing one of his customized microphones. They chose to avoid the cart as well, Graceful Melody slipping over a shoulder the small satchel holding his companion's guitar equipment as Riffraff simply cradled his guitar case, allowing them to make the short trip by air. As they glided over rooftops, Riffraff gazed over at the smaller male with more than a bit of concern before asking softly: "Hey, Grace...you gonna be alright? I...I am sorry, I really still can't believe it was...as bad as it was last night."

The pale-coated stallion smiled submissively and looked back at his partner with a nod. "Yeah, I'll...I'll be okay, Riffy. I know what to expect this time. And besides, we...we need..."

"We need the money, I know," Riffraff murmured, hearing the words from his own muzzle again and yet feeling worse about them than ever before. "Hey, we'll take a look tomorrow for that old bar the shop owner was talking about. It might still be out there in this city somewhere."

Graceful nodded quietly. "Yeah, alright – that would be cool if it still was, though I dunno if we should put too much hope into that, I don't want either of us bein' disappointed or anything...besides, we're...at least making money now."

It was strange to hear those words from his companion, and Riff was more than aware it was his fault that Grace now parroted his own insistent words every time the uncomfortable situation with their current employer came up in conversation. The blood-red pegasus grimaced and then absently produced a cigarette from within the small pouch he'd remembered this time to secure beneath his wing. It wouldn't help during the performance, since he and Graceful were apparently not allowed to leave the stage once the show began...but it at least kept them close at hoof. He twisted around in the air, flapping his wings in a trained motion to fly backward, allowing himself to light the thin cylinder despite the wind created from their movement.

Once he faced forward again, puffing contemplatively, Graceful drifted a bit closer and gazed at him quietly. "I know that you feel guilty, Riff. I don't...blame you for us havin' to work with a real butthead like Keyes. You couldn't have known."

Riffraff smiled faintly, holding the cigarette in the opposite end of his jaw as they began to descend toward the bar together. "Yeah...I know, I know. But still...it won't hurt to do some looking around while we're out tomorrow. I know this is at least...guaranteed, but we ain't exactly making bank."

"Yeah, but maybe Buck will realize that we're the actual talent, and will fire Keyes and let US be the headliner, eh? Eh? Worth stickin' around for that at least, right?" The smaller male wiggled his eyebrows across at the larger stallion, who couldn't help but laugh and shake his head with entertainment.

"Sure, sure. Now I can see where that Pride went, though. You dirty pony, you thought you could hide your sin from me." Riffraff pulled his cigarette out to breathe out quickly, then steal a brief kiss from his companion before the two touched down in front of the bar, Graceful smiling up at the masculine pegasus with eyes once more warm with hope. "Now let's see who's hiding out in there."

The two musicians poked their heads into the unlocked front door, smiling at the sight of Jet behind the bar. But otherwise, the floor was empty. "Hey, Jet!" Graceful sang out as he pushed through the door, sliding smoothly against Riffraff and prancing up to the bar. "How are you doing today?"

The larger pegasus smiled to himself and let the door swing shut behind him, approaching the stage and quickly removing his guitar from the case to hook it and his effects pedal up to the speaker system.

"I'm doing well, Graceful Melody. And how are you two?" The bartender glanced between the companions, adding softly, "To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure if you two would even want to come back after the way things went down last night."

Graceful smiled warmly, waving a front hoof a few times. "Oh pleaaaase. First of all, that's not the worst we've ever been treated on stage, trust me. An' second...how could I resist comin' back when I got YOU to look at all night?"

Jet paused and looked up at Riffraff on the stage, but saw the pegasus only giving an entertained smile as his hooves began to run across simple melodic scales on the guitar. The chiseled unicorn snorted softly. "You know...as close as I can tell you two are – and I can tell you're real damn close – you sure do act pretty weird."

But the slender pegasus hardly missed a beat, grinning and leaning his head on one hoof as the other reached across the top of the bar and lightly poked the enormous stallion's shoulder. "I can act a lotta things, some of which ain't pretty. An' besides...you still haven't heard the twenty-six reasons."

The ebony male smiled despite himself, leaning forward as well and gazing into Graceful's deep silver eyes. "Well, I can probably guess two of them right now."

It was difficult to tell if the periwinkle stallion had trained himself to fake the flushed cheeks and soft giggles that immediately followed Jet's words, but Graceful nevertheless looked overcome with delight at the compliment. "Well aren't you just the kindest gentlecolt! You know, I think that maybe...you should let that cute little barback run the show after we're done tonight, and...you 'n me can go to the cooler and...take inventory?"

Despite having gotten a rather good idea of the slender male's preferences and proclivities the night before, Jet still seemed taken aback, clearing his throat and looking almost awkward. "Uh...uh...Race isn't...quite ready to run the bar by himself, and of course, if Buck were to..." He was cut off as the pegasus impulsively shoved himself across the bar and wrapped a leg firmly around the bartender's neck to kiss his lips firmly. Jet's eyes widened in shock, instinctively shoving away but finding himself only dragging the surprisingly strong Graceful across the bar. He felt the definitive bump of a tongue stud pressing into his jaws, exploring teasingly along his teeth and across the top of his muzzle before, as suddenly as it began, Graceful pulled back and hopped easily down from the bar with a satisfied grin on his muzzle, winking over his shoulder as he trotted up to the stage with his hips swaying wide. Jet flushed as much as he possibly could beneath his black hide, awkwardly positioning himself directly behind the bar to hide his less-than-negative response to the unexpected burst of physical passion.

Riffraff looked somewhere between exasperated and jealous when his companion hopped onto the stage next to him. "You know, how many times have I told you that one of these days...someone's gonna take a swing at you and break your pretty little face and then even I would think twice about giving you a kiss."

Graceful gasped and stared up at the larger pegasus, who only hid his smile and twisted the output gain of his guitar up to about halfway on the dial. The slender male pouted and then stuck out his tongue childishly. "Well, so far no one has ever managed to actually connect a punch. And..." He peered back across the bar to find Jet still staring at him awkwardly. "I don't think Jet minds too bad."

"Yeah, well...what if I mind?"

The effeminate male immediately softened and looked up at Riffraff with visible concern. "Honey, you know I'll stop if you ever do. Do...do you?"

Riffraff suddenly turned to face him with a grin, balancing on his hind legs for a moment with the guitar held firmly against his chest. "Nope. I just like to scare the crap out of you now and then." He laughed and let himself fall back onto his haunches before bending over his guitar and licking his lips as his hooves almost immediately pushed out the slender flanges to start picking and strumming away at a complex intro to a song that made Graceful's worried expression quickly turn into a broad smile.

The slim pegasus quickly ran to the microphone and flipped the switch upward before smoothly starting the first verse. "You get a shiver in the dark, it's a-rainin' in the park but meantime..." A abrupt but intentional loud strum from the acoustic guitar. "South of the river you stop and you hold everything..." Another brief burst of notes from Riffraff before he returned to the quick strumming that defined the song Jet seemed to know well, the unicorn watching them with something like fascination. "A band is blowin' Dixie...double-four-time." Graceful pulled the microphone closer, winking at Jet. "You feel alright...when you hear that music ring."

The black pegasus leaned forward on the bar, drawn into the two-piece rendition of the classic song despite the missing drum beat, though the firm stomping of Riffraff's hoof acted as a fair enough substitution, and the rest of the missing instrumentation felt insignificant with the skilled guitar part and Graceful's own seemingly transformed voice, nearly a baritone for this soulful rock song. The back door into the offices opened slowly as Buck emerged with a slight frown on his muzzle, eyes fixed on Grace as he dove into the next stanza.

"Well you step inside, but you don't see too many faces," he sang quickly, swaying his body to the licks of the other pegasus's instrument, filling the small gaps between lyrics. "Comin' in outta the rain to hear the jazz...go down." Riffraff snuck a glance back at the door from which Keyes had emerged the other night. "Competition...in other places. But the horns...they blowin' that sound." Graceful smiled almost shyly as two servers slowly entered through the front door, Delilah's face lighting up at the sound of the two pegasi on stage. The slender pegasus grabbed the microphone and yanked it closer as he sang with even more gusto. "Way on down south...way on down south, London town..." Riffraff strummed the familiar rhythm for the guitar, occasionally picking out a quick series of notes for the lead part, but otherwise letting his hooves keep the steady beat with the repeating secondary role.

The two companions continued the smooth, rollicking song, Graceful becoming more and more comfortable as the entire waitstaff eventually showed up, ignoring Buck's half-glare to sit down and watch the pegasi perform. When it came time for the solo, Riffraff hopped up to his hind legs once again and smiled as he closed his eyes and led his hooves move rapidly across the strings in an extended version of his personal variation on the original music. The guitar sang as powerfully as Graceful's own voice, strings trembling and twanging obediently to every quick pluck and strum of the flexible appendages beneath his hoof. He threw his head back and laughed despite himself as he dropped down to his knees and picked one string while rapidly sliding his other hoof down the neck for an easy effect that nonetheless wowed his captive audience, feeling that momentary glimmer of a performance appreciated.

As soon as he ended the artful solo, Graceful quickly pulled the microphone close again for the final verse. "And then the pony, he steps right up to the microphone," he belted out, Riffraff backing him with warm harmonics between every breath. "And says at last just as the time bell rings..." He grinned out at the gathered staff, winking once more at the awed bartender. "'Goodnight, now it's time...to go home...' Then he makes it fast, with one more thing." And then the slender male yanked the microphone up between himself and Riff as the leaned together to sing the last line together, "We are the Sultans...we are the Sultans of Swing..." Graceful smiled brightly and began to clap and stomp his hooves firmly, giving his companion a firm beat against which to frame the typically improvised outro, many of the stuff members joining in with their mostly-synchronized stomping as Riffraff swelled with pride and gave his hooves free rein, the tiny finger-like growths ripping across the strings in a rapid staccato of notes that began with the basic melody of the song but continued to evolve and spin out into various creations until, finally, the pegasus gave a final, powerful chord and let the sound reverberate through the bar.

Their audience remained silent for a moment, all eyes staring up at the stage before Jet slammed the top of the bar and gave a loud whoop. "Great warm-up, colts! Now THAT was a breath of fresh air!"

Riffraff glanced up with a shy smile, rubbing sheepishly at his forehead before setting the guitar aside and glancing up at his companion, still beaming in the attention of the small staff. "Bah. Just felt like...getting that out, I think."

Graceful laughed warmly, sitting next to the larger pegasus and wrapping a slender foreleg around his shoulders. "It's one of our favorites! I hope you guys liked it!"

Many of the servers nodded, still looking somewhat surprised that the hired back-up for the pianist could actually play music on their own. But before anyone could continue to laud the two, Buck cleared his throat loudly, stomping in front of the stage with a grumpy expression. "Alright, alright, get to work, everypony! I don't pay you to sit around watching...a warm-up set." He waved a hoof at them irritably, and the servers quickly scattered to start setting up the dining room. The auburn pony grumbled and then glared over his shoulder at the two pegasi. "And you two. That...performance was...not bad," he said carefully, glancing between the two musicians. "In fact it was quite good, since there's no point not being honest. But...tonight..."

"We know, we know...tone it down, do what Keyes says or we're fired," Riffraff droned, unplugging his guitar from the effects pedal and leaning back against the piano to start flicking his hooves quietly along the strings. "I promise we'll be good, sir." He paused and then lifted his head to meet Buck's stony glare, asking hesitantly, "Are...we in trouble? I guess I've been somewhat nervous asking if...Keyes said anything to you about last night."

Buck grimaced and looked at both pegasi for a moment before favoring the larger male with a frown. "He...mentioned that the...guitarist was somewhat rebellious. However, he said no one complained, and that the singer was okay, as long as he kept his pipes down as well." The earth pony nodded once, glancing between them again. "I'm here to run a business. And my business is based around Keyes. Don't take it as a personal offense, but I will be as firm as I need to be in order to keep this bar in the green, is that understood?"

Riffraff nodded silently after a few seconds. "Yeah. We got it. We'll behave, we need the money." Graceful looked down at Buck, then nodded as well. The pudgy earth pony grunted and gave them both one last glance before returning to the back offices, kicking the door shut behind himself. Exhaling loudly in relief, Riffraff threw his head back against the leg of the piano. "Merciful Celestia, I thought we were done for..."

His partner smiled softly, flicking his microphone off and then dropping down next to the masculine stallion. "I don't know if that saying makes sense after what we saw back in Canterlot. But I'm glad we still have this job, much as it sucks..." Graceful nodded a few times, then glanced down at his hooves as he flicked his messy tail a few times. "What...did Amdusias say to you when he knocked me out back at Canterlot?"

"Huh? Oh...when he sat down with me," Riffraff mused, slowly picking a quiet melody out on his guitar. He glanced up, curious. "Why do you ask?"

"I guess I'm just trying to figure him out better, myself. He's been acting strange, you know...strange for...a scary demon who's always trying to get you to die faster so he can reap your soul or whatever it is they do with souls." Graceful shrugged and rubbed a hoof through the jumble of soft spikes and curls atop his head. "But the whole thing with Celestia and Nightmare Moon...did he talk to you about that? Does he know what really happened?" He smiled a bit and dropped his hoof before hugging his lower legs to his chest. "I guess it's just kinda...weird to have all the ponies in this city not be talking about it. I'm sure it was watered down and stuff by the news but...you know. We haven't really heard about it, and I know neither of us are real big into like...politics or nothin', but...it's weird, right?"

Riffraff nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can't argue with you there. It is weird. But...yes, that was how the conversation started, anyway." Graceful tilted his head inquisitively and the larger male laughed softly. "Okay, well...get this. For starters...that wasn't Nightmare Moon. That was Princess Luna herself. And...while Amdusias didn't exactly spell the truth out for me, I had the distinct feeling that Luna wasn't attacking Celestia. I dunno, didn't say nothin' at first because...that's crazy, right? Princess Celestia, who has been ruling over Equestria for...ever. I mean, she might as well be a goddess or whatever, it's already clear she lives for way longer than your average pony. So to think of her, the Bringer of Light and Harmony, _causing_ an issue? You'd call me nuts."

"I'd never call you insane or crazy or anything," Graceful interrupted softly, rubbing quietly down Riff's spine. "Don't worry about that."

The masculine pegasus gave a slightly amused smile. "Well...alright, fair enough. But regardless, you get what I'm saying. So what I saw, what I felt...apparently I wasn't that far off. Again, Dusey wasn't exactly forthcoming with the truth, but it sounded like Celestia was the one going a little...I dunno, insane? And Luna had stopped her, not attacked her. That's why she didn't make some great big scary speech to the town from the top of that stage. She had no plans of taking over or anything." Riffraff made a face at his own words but could tell by Graceful's thoughtful expression that the slender male didn't think he was gone off the deep end.

"So...that was what he talked about? That stuff with the Princesses, or...you?" The feminine stallion gazed into Riffraff's eyes quietly but almost fearfully. "Is he...is he doing more to you?"

Riffraff blinked before he registered the nature of his companion's fears, smiling quietly and reaching up to stroke his cheek softly. "Nah, nah, nothing like that. It's...apparently something I picked up from him because of the way I summoned him and all that. He said I'll be able to sense stuff that other ponies might not pick up on." He leaned to the side and nuzzled Graceful's neck reassuringly, kissing softly just next to his throat. "Don't worry, I ain't shootin' lasers out of my eyes or nothin'."

The slender pegasus smiled softly, visibly reassured as he pressed gently into the other pony's side. "Alright. I just...sometimes worry, 'cause of Amdusias and...him being...you know."

"A dick?" Riffraff supplied easily. Graceful giggled quietly and the blood-red male smiled himself before looking up with a slight blush as Jet approached the front of the stage and looked up at the two cuddling musicians with entertainment. "Uh..."

"Tell you two what. How about you DON'T pull out one of those right now and instead give us a hoof." The enormous unicorn smiled amusedly and jerked his head toward the bar. "Since otherwise you two are just sitting here drooling over each other and distracting everyone here with music and pheromones. Race is gonna be late tonight, if he can come by at all." He paused and leaned in close to the stage with a conspiratorial whisper, "His mom and dad grounded him since they didn't believe that he spilled beer all over himself last night. Thought the poor kid got wasted." He snickered quietly and leaned back slightly as Graceful and Riff both tilted their heads. "So, unless he can sneak out real late, he won't be in tonight. I can use a hoof setting up the bar, the servers can always use a bit of extra help so they aren't rushing around last-minute, too. I can give part of his wages tonight to you both, and the wait-staff is all real good about tipping out ponies who help 'em." The musicians glanced at each other, Riffraff feeling a quiet thrum of absolute gratitude toward the ebony unicorn. He had no doubt in his mind that Jet was only trying to help the two pocket a bit more change, and the gesture was deeply moving.

He nodded and quickly leaned the guitar against the piano...before thinking twice, then clearing his throat and storing it back in its case as Graceful gave him a quizzical look. "Last thing I need is some. Butthead. Accidentally kicking it. On purpose."

"Ooooh. He's a douche," Graceful announced, causing Jet to snort and clear his throat loudly. The slender pegasus huffed and hip-checked Riff lightly. "Well it's true!"

Riffraff smiled and shook his head. "I ain't arguing, I ain't arguing." He turned around, then tilted his head slightly. "So. What can we do?"

"Well, I can use some help stocking the liquor and getting it displayed like you saw last night, and...the servers have to roll silverware and fold extra napkins."

The muscular pegasus winked at Graceful. "Well, why don't you go help Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious, and I'll go do the mare's work for once." He then paused. "Wait, do you guys even have a kitchen? I didn't pay attention last night and...never even noticed if there food service."

"Yeah, we do. Though Skillet hardly shows his face up front. Real small menu, though, short order bar-type food." Jet jerked his head over a brawny shoulder. "The door's across from Buck's little hide-out. I didn't even ask last night if you fellas wanted something, but grab me after the show...I'll get him to whip together somethin' for you guys for dinner."

"I wouldn't mind grabbing you now," Graceful said teasingly, grinning brightly at Riff and then Jet. The bartender gave an awkward smile in return, shaking his head amusedly and then motioning toward the bar.

"I'll think about it, Two-Six," the unicorn replied, snickering quietly and leading the slim pegasus back toward the bar. Riffraff only smiled, glad at least that his companion's current "prey" didn't seem to be overly dismayed by the attention of another stallion...especially one as effeminate as Graceful. _At least I shouldn't have to worry about him getting his ass kicked._ The crimson male chuckled softly and then hopped off the stage to find Delilah and ask how he could help out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Clutch

The show began similarly to the night before, though the crowd was indeed noticeably thinner. Riffraff recognized a few of the faces, and at least had a smidgen of appreciation for Keyes altering the set list...somewhat. He still gave the same cheesy introduction, made the same bad jokes and performed many of his "original" pieces, but he also led the two nearly-muted musicians into covers of other songs. The majority were currently-popular tunes that Riff hardly recognized, though they did play one more classical pop-rock song he knew by heart. But the moment he gave even the slightest hint of a solo, he received that familiar glare across the piano and forced himself to back down with a grumble, hoof hovering near the main volume knob on his guitar between every slow, languid strum.

Graceful had a poorly-hidden look of misery, himself, but at least seemed less depressed than the night before. He sang his back-up harmonies faithfully, his voice as beautiful as ever, though it was continuously masked by the harsher tenor of the pianist. Nevertheless, both ponies played their role obediently and were the target of only a few choice stare-downs from the violet unicorn behind the piano. Riffraff could feel Graceful's frustration at having to keep his vocals so toned down, but he spent a few moments during the break between sets to rub his back slowly, casually doing his best to avoid too many awkward stares from the audience...though they seemed about as inattentive as the crowd from the previous evening.

About halfway through the second half of the show, Riffraff felt his legs beginning to quiver a bit. A biting sensation ran up his forelimbs and he glanced down at his hooves and then winced as he watched the small appendages forcefully shrunk away. _Crap...shoulda gone out before the goddamn soundcheck...crap crap crap..._ He grimaced and closed his eyes, trying to force his mind to focus only on the simple chords required of him for the inanely childish music streaming from the speakers. _Don't need 'em anyway...this is easy stuff. I can get through this._

But he already felt the unavoidable urge bubbling and writhing inside his chest, seeing flashes of bright light and glimpses of the strange barren tundra that he had begun to assume was the landscape of Amdusias's home dimension. More than once he felt his hooves scrape across the wrong strings, though he doubted anyone in the audience or even Keyes would notice. He quickly twisted his volume knob down to '0' and continued to fake the strumming through the next two songs as his head swam with an agonizing blend of mental pain, foreign images and a dull hum he knew no other pony in the entire city would hear.

Graceful noticed quickly that his companion was suffering from his demonic obligation, glancing sideways with visible concern in his expressive silver eyes. He saw three or four thick rivulets of blood running down Riffraff's flank, beginning to pool around his rear hooves in a small puddle. His voice faltered a few times as he kept looking worriedly at his partner despite his best attempts to keep the wan smile on his features for the audience. _Oh gods, Riff, hang in there...we're almost done..._

It didn't take long for Keyes to realize that not only was the guitar missing, but now the faint background vocals were drifting in and out. The purple stallion grit his teeth through an instrumental section, his eyes burning furiously as he shot daggers at both musicians. But Graceful only glanced up for a moment, looking helpless and almost scared, before turning his eyes back to the guitarist. Riffraff had now begun to shiver violently, nearly to the point of convulsing.

The pianist didn't show an ounce of concern for the expression on the slim pegasus's face, however, only continuing to loudly perform his extended finale song. Graceful whimpered and tried to keep up but could hardly even keep himself in front of the microphone as the fear for his companion grew. The crowd didn't seem to notice, not a single pony gasping or pointing at the shaking guitarist – Grace wondered morbidly if they assumed that the stallion was merely getting "into" the pianist's terrible music. He could see sweat rolling down Riffraff's muzzle and blood continuing to pool from both his flanks; the last few minutes of the song quickly blurred into a raucous rush that couldn't end fast enough, and the instant that Keyes leaped up from the piano with a flourish to yell multiple thank-yous to the crowd, Graceful immediately dropped down to his companion's side and reached under his wing for the small pouch strapped into place. He winced as he felt his hoof resting in warm, sticky fluid but forced himself to try and ignore it as he gingerly set Riffraff's guitar aside and helped his companion to stand. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder but saw that both audience and show-pony were enthralled with each other, allowing him to hurry Riff off the back of the stage to stumble toward the rear exit while slipping a cigarette into his muzzle and fumbling to light it even before they left the building, Riff beginning to moan weakly in pain.

The blinding swirl of sights and sounds faded as soon as the diminished stallion inhaled deeply on the half-lit cigarette. He burst through the door before his companion could even push it open and tripped over his own hooves to land with a dull thud on the paved alleyway behind the bar. Hissing in pain, the stallion kept his eyes tightly shut and his teeth clamped down on the smoldering cylinder as Graceful swallowed and paced nervously behind him. "Grace...stop, stop it...your goddamn hooves are like drums in my ears," he panted, chest heaving with each long, ragged drag. "Just...just get me another one out, get another one and light it...I need it now..."

"But...but Riff, is...that sa-"

"Goddammit, just do it!" he snarled, glaring over his shoulder from the ground, irises turned completely red. Graceful stared and backpedaled with a whimper, his flank scraping against the brick wall behind as he shook his head meekly in denial. His own eyes filled with a mix of concern and fear, wanting desperately to provide some alternative solution for the agonized stallion.

But a moment later, he hesitantly crept forward and plucked a second cigarette out with a trembling hoof, trying to ignore the violent shivering of his companion's wings or the fact his demon-crafted emblem continued to leak crimson fluid, albeit at a much slower pace. Riffraff grabbed the new cigarette away rudely, turning away and lighting it from the half-smoked one still in his muzzle before lowering his head back to the grimy alley ground, swallowing thickly and starting to puff silently at both simultaneously.

Graceful shivered silently a few feet away, afraid to even touch his companion but just as scared of leaving him alone in this condition. The periwinkle stallion tried to hold in his hitching sobs, doing his all he could to not place even the tiniest bit of mental blame on the larger male. He knew Riffraff maintained a tenuous balance between living a life as a normal pony at his side, and having the curse of a contractual link to a powerful demon of Helheim. _It isn't his fault, this isn't his fault...he can't help it...I should have had him go out before Keyes came out for the soundcheck, but I was too damn busy feeling up the goddamn bartender...shit, this...this is my fault..._

Riffraff stared down the dark alley as his first cigarette dwindled down to only the filter, letting it simply drop out of his muzzle. He could feel his body already settling, the sticky blood on his flanks beginning to dry into a matted blotch in his hide. His vision cleared and the dull throbbing in his mind was quickly fading into the numb haze that accompanied the puffing of too much smoke at once. He heard the barely-audible sniffles and whimpers behind him...but worse, he could hear his companion's thoughts for a moment, as if the feminine stallion was whispering directly into his mind.

A horrible wave of guilt washed over him even as the temporary ability to sense his partner's thoughts disappeared as suddenly as it had manifested itself. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes and he couldn't bear to turn his head around, to gaze into the eyes of the frightened, hurt pegasus. "Gracie...it's...not your fault," he said hoarsely, shameful tears rolling down his muzzle as he stared into the darkness of the alley, figuring he deserved to remain sprawled across the disgusting alley pathway. "Don't blame yourself, don't...ever blame yourself, for anything that happens to me because of that deal I made, okay?" Silence, other than the quiet shuffle of hooves and a soft sniff. "Graceful Melody...I need your word, I need to hear it," he whispered, paling and still too ashamed to look over his shoulder as the other cigarette, only half-finished, trembled and then dropped from his muzzle to roll a few inches away, the smoke stinging his eyes as he blinked several times.

Finally, he felt a hoof against his back and Riffraff sobbed loudly, the minute touch enough to fill him with a rush of relief. A moment later, Graceful silently laid down across him, his smaller frame protectively covering the larger pegasus, reaching down and quietly brushing away his tears as their eyes met. "I...I promise I won't blame myself, Riff." His wings spread briefly before lowering down to further cocoon the muscular stallion-turned-sobbing-wreck. "Are...are you alright? I haven't seen...you have an attack that bad, I don't think..."

Riffraff nodded slowly, the motion causing his dented harmonica to scrape gently along the paved ground beneath them. His eyes glanced down at this for a moment before he reached up with a foreleg to hug his partner fiercely around the neck. "I'm so sorry, Grace...I didn't mean to snap at you. This...is all my fault, it's never been yours." He swallowed quietly again. "I never, ever wanna hear you blaming yourself, okay?" He met the smaller stallion's worried gaze, then silently leaned up to kiss his lips. The physical affection expressed far more than words could, Graceful's silver eyes sliding shut as he kissed his partner back slowly, the two holding each other tight upon the cold, gravelly asphalt and shutting out the rest of the world in exchange for a few moments in their personal haven.

When they at least broke apart, Graceful's sniffling reduced to a few lingering tears, Riffraff spoke up softly. "We...we probably need to get back inside, don't we? Gods, I hope I haven't ruined this job because of this stupid crap..." The smaller male nodded a bit and carefully lifted his body to straddle his companion, both ponies wincing at the sound of dried blood slowly breaking apart between their bodies. "Horses of...how much did I..."

"A lot," Graceful said quietly, gazing down with concern at the masculine stallion. "We gotta get you cleaned up and...should probably try and throw a few dozen paper towels on the stage before they stop gasping at Keyes and notice something's wrong..." He smiled faintly and then held out a hoof toward Riff.

The crimson male glanced up at him, then smiled back as he gratefully took it and let himself be hauled back up. His stance was unsteady at first, stumbling from side to side and closing his eyes as dizziness overtook his sense of balance. "Dammit..." He let his companion gently lead him by the shoulder to the exit door, guided through it and then quickly into the stallions' bathroom. "Horses of Heaven, Grace...I...I dunno what I'd do without you..."

"You'd probably have a lot less sex," the slender pegasus said kindly, carefully positioning Riff in front of the first hoof-washing station. "Alright, now...use the sink to kinda start cleaning yourself up, Riffy...I'm gonna go deal with the...little mess on stage."

Riffraff blushed but nodded silently. He began to douse water onto a large strip of paper towels from the dispenser by the door, then glanced up into the mirror as Graceful rolled a thick bundle around a leg several times and then smiled reassuringly at his reflection. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright" Riffraff mumbled, nodding again and then wincing as he dabbed carefully at one of the open wounds on his flank. _Ouch. Gods, I screwed up this time around..._

Graceful quickly trotted back to the stage, wiping up the small splatters of blood along the way that dotted the trail he and Riff had blazed to get outside. He was relieved to find that nobody was giving the stage a second thought, though, not even one audience member bothering to glance up at the slender pegasus as he quickly dropped several thin paper towels across the coagulating puddle of Riffraff's now-cooling blood. The feminine stallion looked around nervously, then blinked when he realized that Jet was eyeballing him from behind the bar. A concerned expression crossed the ebony unicorn's features, but Graceful only smiled meekly at him before placing several more layers of the paper towels down upon the blood as it seeped through the first bunch.

He looked apprehensively around the stage, searching for any other physical signs of Riffraff's breakdown. It wasn't the first time the muscular stallion had suffered an attack in public, but it was certainly the worst level to which Grace had ever witnessed it escalate. He sighed and then quickly scooped up the blood-soaked paper towels after most of the puddle had been lifted from the worn stage flooring. He only passed one awkwardly staring earth pony on the way back to the restrooms, smiling graciously but hardly able to hide the thick bundle of crimson-stained sheets as he awkwardly hobbled back to his companion.

He was relieved to find Riffraff still alone in the bathroom, looking more stable and now embarrassed more than anything as his eyes flicked up from examining his flank. "Grace...holy shit, is that mine?"

"Uh...well, you'd know I was lying if I said no, so. Yeah." The smaller pegasus smiled faintly, then quickly dropped the bunched up paper towels into the wastebasket before trotting to the nearest sink and starting to scrub at his forelegs. "Are you feeling better?"

Riffraff nodded and rubbed the last remnants of the dried blood from his rear leg before sighing. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Grace, I..."

But he was interrupted when a laughing pair of ponies stumbled into the bathroom, leaning on each other for support as they drunkenly swayed toward the stalls before pausing and then staring at the two musicians. "Duuuude. You guys are like...the guys who are like...on-stage with Keyes, right?" one of them said slowly, eyes drifting in and out of focus as his pegasus companion squinted as well.

"Oooh, they are! Whoa, that guitar you play, what kind is that? It looks like...some antique, is it like...like some ironic statement for the way you play?"

Riffraff stared awkwardly at the two inebriated stallions. "Uh. I...I wouldn't say it's...an ironic anything. But...thank you?"

The first pony, a unicorn, stumbled forward and stared at Riffraff, the crimson pegasus and his less-worried, more-amused companion both taking a step back as a wave of nauseating alcohol-infused breath rolled toward them. "Dude. Are you...like...better than Keyes? You like. Don't even use your horn when you play, dude."

"He sure is!" Graceful chirped before winking to the unicorn. "And that's because he uses his horn for _other_ things in, if you get what I'm sayin'." Riffraff stared morbidly at the slender pegasus, who simply fluttered his wings briefly but otherwise grinned curiously.

The unicorn's jaw slowly dropped. "Dude. Dude. Duuuude." He slowly reached out as Riffraff leaned back but found his flank bumping against the sinks, unable to avoid the awkward hoof that pressed against his forehead. "Dude, he doesn't have a horn. That is SO awesome!"

His pegasus compatriot took an unsteady step forward, giggling childishly and whispering loudly: "I think he meant for SEX!"

The wasted unicorn gasped and widened his eyes. "Dude!"

"I. I have to leave now," Riffraff said hurriedly, squeezing carefully past the gawking pair. "Um. But. Thank you? Feel free to play doctor with Graceful if you'd like." With that he bolted for the door, nearly knocking over a mare just coming out of the opposite bathroom. He offered a quick apology and then half-ran back to the stage, wheezing and then scowling mentally at Graceful. _Because it's not awkward enough for me to bleed all over the stage. But. I guess at least they noticed something other than Keyes, right?_ He snorted softly, then glanced at his guitar, safely tucked into the case as a smile creased his muzzle. The crowd had gathered into their small groupings, just as it had happened the night before. Aside from the two drunk ponies, no one had even seemed to notice him or Graceful...and this time he was grateful.

A moment later, Graceful slipped up to his side, a forelimb snaking around his masculine waist as his eyes joined the larger male's in gazing across the crowd. "I figured you'd be busy for at least ten minutes," Riffraff commented playfully, glancing down at him briefly. "Totally threw you an easy bone back there."

"I thought about it. But they passed out while trying to hold each other up to take a piss, so...I decided against it," Graceful replied dismissively. "I'm gunnin' for either you or Jet tonight, sweetie." He peered through the milling ponies to the definitive figure of the bulky unicorn behind the bar, a smile twitching at his lips as he watched Jet's muscles ripple and expand with each minute movement.

Riffraff glanced across the room at the bartender as well before asking teasingly, "And if we both say no?"

"The last time that two guys both said no to me on the same night was the night I turned fifteen," Graceful answered airily, waving a hoof. "So I took the next three who said yes to make up for it."

The masculine pegasus looked down at Graceful with some mix of amusement and exasperation. "And I'm sure that isn't exaggeration, either. You've always been nasty, haven't you?"

"Yep." Graceful nodded agreeably with a carefree shrug.

"Slut," Riffraff teased, winking.

"Demon's bitch," his companion immediately retorted.

"...ouch. I'm telling Jet you've got herpes."

"...I apologize for my statements." A thoughtful pause. "Though I bet I could still bag him."

Riffraff shook his head with a smile, squeezing his companion lightly back against his side in return as the two waited patiently on the stage for the crowd to begin departing, intent on sharing a drink and some conversation with the ever-intriguing bartender before collecting their payment for the night.

The companions ended up taking home nearly as much as they had the first night once the servers had all tossed them a few bits as tips for their assistance throughout pre-opening. It wasn't bad, considering that they'd had to pay back Jet the night before – with the decreased number of attendees, they should have made far less. Graceful sang cheerfully the entire flight back home, Riffraff feeling uplifted himself despite cautiously smoking nearly the whole time back, nervous about having even the smallest urge come over him again that night.

The moment they'd unlocked their motel door and stepped inside, Graceful held true to his word – he hadn't been able to convince Jet to come back with them, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let his companion get away clean before they headed off to sleep.

Riff had barely been able to slip his guitar case off his shoulder before Graceful half-shoved him onto the bed, panting softly, his eyes burning with desire. The crimson stallion very nearly wanted to try and push the slender pegasus away but it become excruciatingly difficult when his muzzle pressed down against his lips, studded tongue twisting passionately against his own. And it became all but impossible once one of Graceful's hooves slid slowly up along his thigh, the other rubbing tenderly along his masculine chest as their muzzles worked together eagerly. The larger male's eyes fluttered as he groaned softly into his companion's maw, one of his own hooves clutching into the back of Graceful's head. Their kiss broke a moment later, Riff gasping quietly for air as the smaller male rumbled hungrily and began to kiss slowly down his toned chest. But just as he tilted his head downward to watch the ministrations of the feminine stallion, a familiar shape began to materialize at the foot of the bed from a cloud of black smoke, the muscular stallion's eyes widening.

Riffraff gave a strangled yelp and grabbed the sheet upon the bed to quickly cover both his now-blatant arousal as well as the overeager Graceful. "Dammit, Amdusias, can't you freakin' KNOCK?!"

The demon blinked calmly as his head slowly came into existence, then immediately rearing back as the rest of his body quickly formed beneath him, a horrified expression on his muzzle. "Oh sweet horns of Helheim, what are you two doing?!" The reptilian male covered his eyes childishly and flailed his other arm angrily. "Put something on!"

"All I have are sheets and pillows!" Riffraff retorted through grit teeth before his eyes bulged and he gave a wheezing squeak. "Dammit, Graceful, not now!" he choked in a strangled voice out as his cheeks flushed hot, a quiet giggle coming from under the sheets a moment later. "Oh my gods, who the hell does this actually happen to?"

"Apparently those who prefer the company of harlots," Amdusias muttered, peeking over his scaled arm after a moment. "Are you two decent yet?"

Graceful's head poked out cheerfully from beneath the sheets a moment later, grinning up at the demon. "I am! Though I don't think Riffy will be presentable for..." He glanced over his shoulder thoughtfully at the mortified stallion. "Four or five minutes?" He cleared his throat and then peeked under the sheets again. "Maybe six or seven. He's pretty...excited."

Riffraff slapped wildly at his companion's face, but Graceful giggled again and dodged out of the way, his expression playful. Amdusias made a disgusted face, holding out a hand and pulling a pillow to it with telekinesis before flinging it at the smaller stallion. "Please do me the favor and cover that up!" he half-ordered, half-pleaded, his features almost embarrassed. Riffraff mumbled and covered his face with the other pillow, refusing to believe that the demon holding his contract had just appeared in the middle of...that. Refusing to believe even more that Amdusias looked almost as mortified as himself, rather than the pure disgust and revilement he had expected. _Why me..._

Once he'd sighed and slowly lifted the pillow, Riff found his partner sitting cheerfully on the ground a few feet from Amdusias, gazing up at him curiously with the other pillow covering his lap. The demon himself seemed uncomfortable with the slender male's proximity, edging slowly away and then looking morbidly at the crimson pegasus. "Could you perhaps ask your filthy little maiden to not stare at me like I am some piece of meat?" he asked stiffly, taking another step away but finding the room far too small to escape any further from Graceful.

"Now you know what it feels like," Riffraff muttered, sitting up slightly and shifting his pillow to his covered lap as well. "Are you...still going to lecture us after...seeing that?"

The muscular reptile glared between the two of them, his response surly: "Yes, because what I have to say cannot be deterred even by the most heinous of sights, and I am most assured that what I nearly became witness to was the most heinous of heinous sights." He muttered under his breath, then looked around the room before grimacing. "Have you two...soiled these sheets yet?"

Riffraff blinked. "Uh. No. No, we haven't. Soiled the sheets yet."

"We were about to!" Graceful piped up, tossing his pillow at Amdusias and making the demon flail at it before averting his eyes with a groan as the bright stallion hopped up onto the bed, then promptly curled up with a half-amused Riffraff. "I'm not awkward any more, my stuff goes away faster'n Riffy's."

"I...I did not find that to be pertinent," Amdusias replied pettishly, stealing a quick glimpse nevertheless to reassure himself of the pony's words. "If we could please discuss your...performance tonight, maggots." His tone once again became icy, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And I am not speaking merely of your idiotic failure to meet your contractual obligation before the grand display of rotten garbage began," he added sharply, glaring coldly at Riff.

The mild levity that had been in the air quickly disappeared as the demon sat down on the edge of the bed and grumbled to himself for a moment, both hands reaching up to slowly grip into two of the massive horns sprouting back from his skull. "I was infuriated last night. Yet I still lowered myself to...believe that you two truly took this despicable position solely to ensure your ability to provide yourselves with food and shelter. The singular reason I allowed you two to even consider continuing your reprehensible choice of whoring yourselves out to this disgusting little cockroach is because you both attempted to strike back the evening prior. You, filly, you tried to sing a perfect harmony, fitting for you though hardly worth that excuse for a song. And you, soul-seller, you took my gift to you and performed at least a partial solo, you rebelled against this cretin's demands that you both mute your abilities so that his guttural puling and uninspired key-pounding would be all the more audible to his tone-deaf idolaters." Amdusias looked genuinely disappointed, both Graceful and Riffraff pressing closer to one another as their ears fell with shame they hardly even realized had overcome them. "And tonight. Tonight..." His eyes glowed, fangs baring slightly as the atmosphere of the room slowly faded into darkness. "You two simply...gave in. You showed no signs of resistance, you merely sat there, lifeless puppets playing the roles of a crudely-drawn backdrop."

Graceful swallowed thickly and shrunk further against Riffraff, who glanced silently to the side. "Amdusias..."

"Silence. Do not even speak my name," the demon growled, reaching out and forcing the larger stallion to look back into his eyes. Riffraff felt his ability to resist quickly fading as the scaled entity glared directly at him, falling limp even as Graceful whimpered softly and clung tightly to his neck. "And now, you will listen. I will not allow my talents to be disgraced in this way! I fully expected you to continue rebelling nightly, proving yourselves to be above the level of that mewling mountebank!"

Forcing his jaws to slowly respond, Riff fought back fiercely against the demon's hypnotic control to mutter almost painfully: "If...we do...that...we lose...the gig. No gig...no...money..."

The muscular reptile fixed the pony with a sour expression, though his eyes betrayed a hint of wonderment at the stallion's resistance. "You disgusting mortals and your worthless obsessions." He snapped his fingers and the crimson pegasus felt his body once more responsive. "It is merely another excuse, and I will not tolerate excuses, not when my domain and reputa-"

"Goddammit, it has nothing to do with your goddamn reputation!" Riffraff yelled, feeling his blood boiling, his emotions exploding beyond his control. "I don't know how many times I can explain this. We're not immortal. We need food, we need a place to stay, and in order to have those things, we need MONEY!"

Amdusias reared back slightly in both shock and revulsion. "You...you dare to raise your voice to ME?"

The two stallions looked at each other for a moment, then before the demon could threaten to boil their innards while still within their chests, the two yelled out together: "We need money!"

The demon stared at them, jaw slightly dropped, speechless and aghast for a moment before he snapped back, "Fine, you want money, I will get you money! I cannot stand to witness you two insulting MY realm any longer. I will GET you money!"

"Fine!" Riffraff yelled back. "Then...just leave us alone, go away, let us have a goddamn moment to ourselves!"

"I will!" the demon snarled, leaping to his feet, slinging the pillow he'd been sitting on at the two pegasi.

Graceful managed to catch it, before hollering himself: "Fine, good night!"

"I WILL!" Amdusias roared, smoke pouring out from his nostrils.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" the stallions yelled in unison as the demon stared in disbelief and confusion before growling and simply exploding into a plume of thick black smoke that rapidly dissipated into multiple directions, leaving Riffraff and Graceful Melody to look dumbly at each other before the slender pegasus began to giggle stupidly as his partner only looked dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"

"I dunno, I guess we fried his brain or somethin'." Graceful shrugged and then peered up at the masculine stallion. "You aren't...complaining, are you?"

"Well, no, of course not." Riffraff scratched under his own muzzle, smiling slightly. "Though, I mean. I guess he is showing his...lighter side sometimes, right? I don't know why, I don't know what it means, but..."

Grace nodded slowly after a moment. "Well...I dunno, either. But maybe it's a good thing, I guess. It's just weird, because...sometimes it's still pretty clear he despises the very air we breathe, but other times..." He smiled a bit. "He did kind of. Go to sleep with us last night. Sloth or not, that can't be normal demon-lord behavior."

"I...can't argue with that," the muscular stallion replied softly. "Well, maybe we shouldn't look too far into it. If it means that he won't be trying to smash us into tiny chunks of pony-bits, then let's just hope it lasts." He smiled slightly and gazed down at his companion. "But...enough about him. I think we were in the middle of something..." Graceful Melody's eyes lit up with surprise and delight, laughing as he tackled his partner back onto the bed without hesitation.

The two stallions entertained themselves deep into the early hours of the morning, Riffraff finally unable to even hold his head up as he'd grinned stupidly and passed out, unconscious. His partner was only a few minutes behind, however, and the pegasi slept peacefully together several hours past sunrise, their bodies curled together with only a single pillow beneath them, the remaining sheets, covers and furnishings thrown messily about the room. Their dreams were undisturbed by Amdusias or any of his nocturnal thralls, and because they weren't planning to go by the bar until later in the evening, they had no worries about waking up at any particular hour.

It wasn't until sometime after noon that Riffraff finally stirred, feeling sore and yet extremely pleased. He smiled to the ceiling, remembering once again why he didn't mind the fact that the object of his adoration also happened to be a needy little minx. The pegasus sighed happily, then glanced down at Graceful, still snoozing softly against his chest. _Not often he sleeps more'n I do...then again, hard to figure out who actually did more work_. He grinned sheepishly to himself, then decided he would at least try to make the coffee for once. _The least I can do as thanks._ Chuckling softly, Riffraff carefully shifted to the side while pulling the pillow under his head forward, easing the smaller male's forelimbs around it. Graceful eventually clung to the pillow as tightly as he'd been hugging Riff, a smile on his features.

Riffraff shook his head in soft amusement, carefully sliding out of the bed and busying himself with the small in-room brewer He yawned and shuffled around the tiny room as it began to rumble quiet behind him, wondering idly what other ponies did for entertainment while renting one of these rat-holes. No television, no radio, not even a padded chair or balcony. The remaining choices... _Well. We've probably done them all by now._ He smiled to himself, taking the moment to sit back against the counter and watch the slender pegasus still snoozing peacefully away. They didn't have a lot of plans for the day ahead – Riffraff had offered the option of taking another tour around Manehattan, though it wouldn't surprise the powerful stallion if Graceful, for all his love of shopping and flying around a strange, unexplored city, decided he would rather just spend the next few hours curled up in bed and sharing a few duets in the privacy of their own...well, home. _Much of a stretch as it is to call our little hotel rooms "homes"._

Riffraff smelled the weak brew beginning to drip into the carafe and he figured it wouldn't be more than a couple of seconds before the feminine pegasus woke up from the faint aroma. He glanced at the restocked packets of sugar, powdered creamer and disposable cups, poking them slowly as his mind wandered to the strange interaction with Amdusias before he and Graceful had gone on their intimate bender. He couldn't help but wonder if Amdusias would actually bring them money...he didn't know if it was as unlikely as he imagined.

He knew certain things about the demon even before it had been revealed he was Slothful – Amdusias did not value the physical things to which the average mortal clung, for one. He'd heard him rant before about the depressing ways of "disgusting mortal insects" and how their obsession with "money and paintings and pretty clothes" only drove them further from finding genuine purpose in life. Riffraff wasn't sure if the demon would actually stoop low enough to force some unfortunate pony to give up his money, so that didn't seem likely. He was fairly certain that, even as a lord of Helheim, the demon couldn't simply create money out of thin air, either. _If he's actually gonna bring us money...where the hell would he even get it? Does he even know what a bank is...or what our money even looks like?_ "Should be interesting," he murmured softly.

"What should be int'restin'?" Graceful asked sleepily, rolling over with a mumble on the ravaged bed. "You makin' the coffee, Riffers?"

The masculine pegasus gazed over at his companion with a soft smile. "Good...well, afternoon to you too. Yes, I am making the coffee, but since you already said yesterday it was crappy, I'm protected if it tastes crappy today." He snickered quietly and ripped open a few of the packets to add to his cup, leaving the other one empty for Graceful. "But...just wondering if Amdusias is actually gonna...bring us money. I mean, it'd be pretty cool if he did, but...what are the odds, right? Doesn't really seem like something he'd actually do."

Silver eyes cracked open to look back at the smiling stallion, Graceful yawning loudly and then rubbing at his slender chest tiredly. "Maybe, but...maybe he really is serious 'bout makin' it so we don't hafta keep slummin' ourselves out to this guy."

Riffraff laughed softly, nodding thoughtfully. "I guess we can hope, yeah. Anyway, what do you wanna do today, Grace?"

His feminine companion licked his lips and eyed Riff playfully. "Well..."

"Oh sweet Heavens, no, no, my...stuff is already about to fall off," Riffraff said morbidly, shaking his head and then turning around to pour the full carafe into both cups before gripping his own between his teeth and and cautiously picking up Graceful's with a hoof, hobbling slowly back to the bed on three legs. "'E c'n p'ay s'm moos'k, 'kay?" he added between clenched jaws before setting the steaming cup of black coffee onto the tiny bedside table and quickly removing the second paper container from his teeth. "I don't wanna like...forget how to play actual music."

Giggling softly, Grace happily swept up his cheap cup of coffee, blowing gently across the top and then taking a long sip as his companion looked on amusedly. The slender male glanced up with a pout. "Whaaaat?"

"Your mouth must be like an insulated, armored bunker," Riffraff commented with a snicker, sitting down next to Graceful and cautiously lowering his tongue into his own coffee before wincing and pulling his head back. "Ow."

"My mouth's not the oooonly thiiiing," the feminine pony sang out cheerfully, nudging the other stallion lightly. "Anyway, I like that idea. Maybe we could even go outside or find somewhere to play! We could make a few extra coins, maybe."

Riffraff smiled at the idea. The two enjoyed playing for a crowd, and getting tips was never something about which they complained. "Yeah, though I have the feeling that you're just hoping someone will ask you to step into the nearest back alley with them." He tilted his head and studied the grinning pegasus at his side. "Seriously, are you not sore?"

Graceful pursed his lips. "Riff, you are not THAT big."

The larger male sputtered, nearly dropping his cup and spilling some of the hot liquid over his hooves. He stared at Grace again, the slender stallion giggling. "Have...have you HAD somebody that big!?"

"Pfff, you should meet some of the farmcolts back home." He flipped a hoof airily, sipping from the cup at the same time. "They grow them stallions biiiig where I come from!" The periwinkle male giggled again, looking up at the horrified stare on his partner's face and deciding to have a bit of pity for him. "But don't worry, Riffy..." He reached out and patted one of the mortified pony's shoulders. "You're the very best I've ever had."

Riffraff mumbled and cradled his damp cup sulkily, sipping at it but looking somewhat less ruffled. "I would say that only convinces me to make sure we stay away from all the dark alleys if we do go out to play."

His companion gave a warm smile, leaning over and resting his head on Riff's muscular foreleg. "Don't woooorry, I'd invite you to come join in, or at least watch!" He laughed, then took another long slurp from his dark brown coffee. "But okay, okay, if it will make you feel better, no dirty dirty today." He paused and then held up his free hoof. "But that only counts for ponies other than you." The feminine male nodded before adding quickly, "And Jet! Pleeeease, can I keep him on the list?"

"What list? What in the hell are you even talking about?" Riffraff mumbled and continued to carefully sip from the coffee. "I needa go have one."

The smaller male gazed up, a streak of worry running past his features. "Okay, hon...is it..."

"Nah, nah, ain't bad. Just bein' careful." He smiled reassuringly, cradling his mostly-full coffee against his side as he reached past his partner to grab his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. "Why don't you hang out here, figure out what you'd like for breakfast...or well. Lunch. I'll be back in a bit."

Graceful nodded quietly and rubbed a hoof gently down Riff's spine. "Alright." The crimson stallion's contractual payments had been the only thing to interrupt their activities throughout the night; it was something Graceful understood and accepted, however. He had never yet blamed the masculine pony for the strange obligations that made life more than a bit stressful for them both. It wasn't even that he felt like he had to forgive Riff, simply because the crimson stallion traded his soul just to play a guitar well enough to impress the effeminate singer. He felt a genuine connection with the other pegasus, something that kept him coming back to Riffraff every night, no matter what he did throughout the day. Or the evening. Or part of the night. Graceful smiled softly to himself as he watched Riff carefully nudge the door open with his muzzle, one hoof gripping both coffee and cigarettes as he squirmed through the doorway and then awkwardly headed for the lobby.

The smaller male laughed quietly, resting back on the bed and leaning against the headboard as he quickly finished off the rest of his coffee. But even if his stomach grumbled, his mind drifted to thoughts more concerning to him than their next meal. Graceful was aware that his needs and desires didn't exactly conform to any standard behaviors. He often acted unaware of his own nature, but he knew the only reason he didn't continuously hesitate and question his actions was because his faithful companion had accepted it about him from the beginning, and rarely said anything serious on the subject. And if Riff ever felt the need to speak up, he did, without reservations or qualms. Graceful appreciated his honesty and wasn't oblivious to the fact his endless sexual hunger needed to be reeled in on occasion.

As the slim pegasus drained the rest of his coffee, he made a mental list of the things they'd scrounged together with the hoof-full of money they had left over after paying the motel for another couple nights. There weren't exactly a whole lot of options for lunch, but he figured he could at least throw together a decent enough meal with some of the fresh fruit and various salty snacks. Graceful smiled again, rolling out of the bed and rinsing out the cup in the bathroom to reuse it later. He came back out to the tiny room, tossing the cup next to the coffeemaker and then poking through the scant number of grocery bags to pull out a few apples and one of the packs of variety crackers. _We shoulda gotten some cheese, but...I guess it's okay._ The feminine stallion dug through one of their packs to find their silverware collection, plucking out one of the knives and beginning to cut the apples into slices as he sang softly but cheerfully to himself. _This is nothing new to us...but...it would be pretty cool if Dusey actually showed up with some money. I'd love to...you know, COOK somethin' again sometime..._

Riffraff returned ten minutes later or so, and the two pegasi sat down together on the bed to enjoy the impromptu lunch. They talked back and forth about the songs they'd been penning for the last several weeks, as well as reassuring each other about the impending show at the piano bar that evening. Graceful had admittedly suggested something interesting: "Why don't you kinda...like make it a challenge? You know, figure out how much you could get away with with the volume down low. Make him sound better – which isn't hard considerin' how crappy he is – without him knowing!"

The muscular stallion liked the idea, though he wasn't about to admit it quite yet. "That sounds kind of like I'm gonna do extra work to make all those douchebags in the audience like that douchebag even more, without getting any kind of credit myself. Now why the hell would I wanna do somethin' stupid like that?"

"So you aren't just sittin' there all night, lookin' bummed an' droolin' 'cause you're playin' parts for a three year old?" Graceful answered dryly, smiling all the same and gently poking his companion's broad chest. "C'mon, I'll do the same thing, it'll be fun! Well. Maybe about as fun as playin' like. Board games, but still, better'n nothin'!"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe," Riff replied mildly. But a smile tugged at his own muzzle and he reached out to quietly push Graceful in return. "Always thinking outside the box, aren't you?" He shook his head and laughed warmly. "But okay, let's get this cleaned up - you'n me gotta shower and get fresh so we don't smell like. Well. Like we normally smell." He snickered softly despite himself as Graceful Melody beamed up at him with all the false innocence of a foal.

The two pegasi set out for 88 Pleasures after toweling each other off, once again deciding to fly with Graceful hauling the small satchel of guitar supplies while the larger male carried his guitar case in his front hooves. Even before they arrived, it seemed obvious to the pair that the business in the bar would be even less than the previous night. It was the middle of the workweek and the sheer lack of ponies milling about on the streets below was proof enough that even regulars to the bar might not be making the nightly journey. _Even though it seems like only about half the crowd works a real job. Everypony else looks like they get money from Mommy or Daddy..._ Riff grimaced but convinced himself that as long as they only spent their precious few bits on the things they absolutely needed, they'd scrape through.

Graceful Melody and Riffraff once again arrived early enough that they were able to help out the staff with setting up the bar and dining area – Jet's trainee was apparently still under house-arrest, and Delilah and the servers were only too happy to accept Riffraff's awkward assistance in rolling silverware and straightening chairs. As much as they were encouraged, however, the musicians resisted playing another "warm-up" song on the stage. They didn't doubt that even Buck had appreciated their performance the evening before, but considering how close they'd been to enraging Keyes thanks to Riffraff's convulsions, neither pony wanted to risk losing the job.

As the crowd trickled in through the doors, Keyes began his show as he did the two nights previous. Graceful and Riffraff played along with the same dulled obedience, the larger pegasus keeping his eyes closed and idly strumming along while his slender companion all but whispered his simple harmonies, his own gaze glassy and lifeless. Whatever the toll on their own sanity, it did at least seem to please the pianist enough that he nodded – nodded! - to the two during the break between sets. _Though he could just be having an allergic reaction or something. I don't think common decency was taught at his grade school..._

But the grumbling guitarist played along during the second set as well - his urges were barely tickling the back of his neck, since he'd been sure to run to the back alley just before Keyes's "dramatic" entrance. The slender male at his side gave him a few concerned glances so often, but as far as he could tell, Riffraff wasn't going to collapse into pained seizures this time around. He smiled a bit and continued to sing in his almost-bored voice, though with a positive expression on his features. _Maybe tonight will actually go alright..._

Keyes introduced his finale with almost the exact wording of the previous nights and Riffraff muttered a few choice words under his breath as he tweaked his guitar even lower – hardly a quarter-notch from the '0' position. The pianist had a tendency to attempt evoking some kind of childish excitement with the song by drastically altering the dynamics throughout the performance; apparently this was the sort of musical genius that would get Keyes a spot at the top of the billboards. The crimson stallion sighed as the unicorn began the pompous introductory trills. _Here we go..._ The pegasus started to pluck the watered-down version of Keyes's main melody, his hooves hardly even moving along the guitar. But as the pianist proudly belted out the first verse, Riff's ears pricked upon hearing a nearly perfect echo of his own improvised back-up. He glanced sharply at Graceful, who almost immediately looked back with a confused expression. The singer was providing a different harmony and when both ponies closed their eyes to focus, they realized simultaneously that the just-audible reflection of Riff's guitar had the distinct timbre of... _a goddamn saxophone._ Riff blinked as a foreign sensation suddenly whispered through his mind, his entire body twitching once. _No, no, goddammit, Amdusius, what the hell are you doing?!_

 _As you enjoy telling me...how about you chill out?_ Riffraff grit his teeth as he instinctively tried to shove a lower hoof into the "mute" feature on the pedal, but the demon lord's concentrated spell had already synchronized Riffraff's guitar – and by association, his body – to the reptile's silver saxophone, and he apparently had no intent of allowing the pony to ruin his debut. _Ah, no no - we do not want to muffle this, we want to share it with the world!_ The pegasus's grey eyes bulged with the strain of attempting to yank back control of his body, but he felt rather than heard the demon's own playing grow more intense as he forcibly shoved the pony's subconscious to the side and overtook his mental controls.

Riffraff could only stare down in horror as his own hoof fumbled briefly along the guitar's faceplate before nudging against the three knobs controlling various output gain levels...and a moment later, it simply slid across the whole row to twist them all to their highest settings. The blood-red stallion snarled and closed his eyes, trying once more to shove the demon's powerful influence back, but he was only rewarded with a brief flash of Amdusias himself, leaning against the alleyway entrance to the bar. He could see the demon's victorious expression, but also couldn't help but notice the multiple streams of blood running down from his features and the way his normally-lustrous scales seemed to be steadily dulling.

 _Dammit, you're gonna get us fired and get yourself killed and probably kill me in the goddamn process!_

A loud hum began to build up in the monitors that faced the two musicians and Keyes, causing the pianist to frown slightly as he shot a glare to the two pegasi. Graceful was pale but still nervously providing his soft harmonies, but Riffraff looked strangely stiff, teeth grit as his hooves trembled against the guitar, each small movement causing a sharp pop or hiss from the multiple speakers facing from the top and sides of the stage toward the audience. The unicorn glared darkly and quickly reached over with a relatively unused hoof to crank his own instrument's volume higher as he went into a loud but simplistic solo between verses.

 _Let's wager on whether or not this worthless bag of slime soils himself..._ Riffraff poured every ounce of his mental energy into shouting a silent denial back to the demon, but it only served to drain himself of all possible resistance and his defenses crumbled against the demon's flood of power, Amdusias's influence rushing through the pony's body at full-strength. He gave a shout of surprise that was instantly drowned out by a thunderous roar of a powerful chord ripping through the violently vibrating speakers. Keyes nearly fell off from the polished bench behind the piano, his eyes widening in disbelief as the crimson stallion's head was thrown back, hooves suddenly beginning to dance along the strings at such a speed that the movements seemed blurred. The unicorn's concentration was immediately broken, though it hardly mattered – even at full-volume, the piano had been swiftly drowned out by the deafening snarl of the guitar in Riff's hooves.

Riffraff himself felt like he was trapped behind impenetrable glass, only able to stare down through eyes that were once his but now belonged to the scaled entity gripping a bloodstained saxophone in both hands behind the bar, watching hooves that were no longer at his beck and call rolling and thumping frenetically along the neck and body of his battered guitar with the fury of a demon scorned. And yet the notes he heard screaming from the speakers were crisp, crystal-clear – they flowed forth without a single missed key change, forming their own double and triple harmonics as his lower hoof worked the floor pedal flawlessly to echo and loop one melody while snapping off a second simultaneously to create a whirlwind of improvised streams that washed across the audience as a relentless onslaught of constantly morphing melodies.

Amdusias played through his body for nearly four minutes, refusing to give up control until finally, as Riffraff's hooves released a run of notes so rapid and fierce that the high E-string snapped with a whip-like crack, one of the stage monitors closest to the possessed stallion producing an ear-splitting pop before starting to smoke. A crazed grin spread across the pony's features as he gave one last powerful strum across the remaining five strings, slamming a hoof onto the effects pedal to cause the jagged harmony to echo in delayed stereo from either side of the stage, ringing out from left, then right, then left before instantly cutting out without so much as a reverberated whisper remaining, the only sound through the entire bar the numbing throb left in everyone's ears.

Keyes had apparently not found the strength to pull himself from the stage flooring, muzzle working at the air while on his other side, Graceful stared at his companion with something like worry and yet absolute pride. The audience itself had been stunned into silence, every member of the staff frozen in place as well, all eyes centered on the sweating pegasus, his ragged breaths the only sound for several seconds as he slowly dropped back to all four hooves, his guitar hanging loosely from his neck. Riffraff felt a weak mental grin, almost seeing the demon's fangs gleaming before his eyes, before the control on his body abruptly ended. He stumbled forward and didn't have to look to the side to already know Buck was there, likely waiting for the pianist to give an inevitable tantrum before less-than-politely asking the two pegasi to evacuate the premises. But Riffraff shook his head quickly before anyone could speak a word, his muzzle twisting into a sour frown as he yanked his guitar from his neck and thrust it into Graceful's chest before leaping from the back of the stage and storming toward the back door.

The purple unicorn seemed to gain enough of his senses back to unsteadily regain his footing, then leaning over his bench to weakly grab his microphone in an attempt to salvage his own identity. "You...you get the HELL off my GODDAMN stage, you...you stupid retarded outcasts!" he yelled through the speakers, Graceful blinking and quailing slightly, but then leaning forward and grasping his own microphone to declare defiantly:

"Your music is poo-brain."

Keyes's eyes bulged and he spluttered stupidly before flinging a variety of poorly-formed insults at the pegasus while threatening to get him black-listed from every performance venue in Equestria, but Graceful Melody was unperturbed, having said his piece. He purposefully ignored both Keyes and Buck as he carefully packed up his companion's guitar and effects pedal, then slung both case and satchel over his shoulder and turning to the back of the stage. He paused, then reached back and firmly smacked his own buttocks before hopping down and trotting quickly after Riffraff.

When Riff first burst through the door leading to the alley, his body had been tense, ready for a fight. But he'd just about bowled the demon over simply by shoving the door open, who had barely managed to take a few steps away from the wall he'd been leaning upon. "What the HELL was that, you just got us goddamn FIRED, asshole!"

Amdusias had been too exhausted to even glare, however, only grinning slightly as he'd wiped a hand slowly across his muzzle. "It was...worth it...mortal..." Riff actually felt bad for the scaled creature despite his best efforts, grimacing and taking a worried step forward. Blood had begun to run from Amdusias's eyes, nose, muzzle...he'd even lost some of the strange, slender spikes poking out from his back, upper arms and tail, the same black fluid streaming out wherever one had fallen out. His breathing was shallow, jaw somewhat slack, saxophone splattered with small splotches of his own blood, yet he looked immensely pleased with himself. "Do not...worry. You will not need...foolish money...just allow me...a moment..." The demon wheezed and Riffraff grimaced as he took a step back, though doing so too late to avoid a small spray of blood across his features.

"Dusey...are you...okay? I mean...you coulda killed yourself, you've been whining for two years about how I tricked you with my 'dirty mortal tricks' so you couldn't possess me and...yet..."

"Yet I did, and it was...splendid," Amdusias rasped, grinning toothily before wincing when the door swung up and smacked against one of his legs, Graceful bursting out and immediately hugging his partner. "Be aware of your...surroundings, lavender..." the demon muttered before coughing violently and turning his head to the side to spit a clump of something crimson and fleshy, grimacing but still looking pleased with himself.

Graceful blinked and looked over Riffraff's shoulder at the demon with concern. "Riff...are you okay? And...and is... _he_?"

"I'm fine, just. A little tweaked. There goes our steady gig." The crimson stallion grumbled and ran a hoof through his mane before turning around to eye the smug reptile. "And he's. Probably like. Close to dying. Except I can already feel him healing. Plus he wouldn't let himself die without making sure he at least tortured me to death for a few minutes, first."

"You are most perceptive," the demon retorted before coughing loudly again and wiping his muzzle clean with the back of his hand once more, then carefully sliding a leg back to stand up. Riffraff made a face and – against his own intentions – quickly came to Amdusias's side and anchored his flank against the brick wall. The muscular reptile looked surprised, then grumbled and let his hand grip into Riff's strong shoulder and use the pony as support to slowly regain his footing. The stallion winced but flapped his wings once and remained steady until the demon stood at his full height. The two glanced at each other before Amdusias snorted and quickly leaned down to rub his bloodied hands into the pegasus's nearly-pink mane, Riffraff glaring up at him morbidly. "You are useful as a towel."

"And you're a dick," Riffraff replied curtly, stepping away but only after watching to see that Amdusias had once again leaned back against the wall for support. He came back to Graceful's side, then hugged the smaller male close with one forelimb. "Grace, I...am sorry, I know that..."

"Riffy, I would rather go without seeing penis for a week than hafta keep playing with that jerk in there," Graceful interrupted with a smile. "It's okay. We'll find somewhere else. We haven't even gone to try and find that old jazz place, after all. And besides, we can still come back and visit Jet."

"Do you...even go ten minutes without thinking about another guy's 'special parts'? Or is it like...a constant stream for you?" Riff asked dryly, but smiling all the same as he closed his eyes and nodded. "But yeah, yeah. Jet's pretty cool. He might even be able to help us find somewhere else, he seems to know music pretty well, at least...and as much a douche as Buck is...he didn't get as mad as I thought he would about the other day, so...maybe he'll give us a reference."

"Would you two cease your endless prattling?" the demon interjected irritably, closing his eyes as his saxophone blinked out of existence. "Some of us are bleeding out on the street, here." He paused and then opened one eye to look at the two glaring stallions. "Do not be cross with me. You could write a song about it. It is your genre, after all, and there are few things that are as bluesy as a demon bleeding out in a depressing, lonely alleyway."

Riffraff rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to the scaled entity. "Okay, okay, we're paying attention to you again." He received a glare, but the demon's condition – even if visibly improved – still limited the retaliation that could be brought upon him for the time being. "What...can we even do to help?"

Graceful tilted his head before smiling brightly. "Hey, I can do what I do for Riff when HE feels bad!"

The larger stallion stared stupidly at his companion as a blush rose in his cheeks while Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle before grimacing and gripping lightly into his own ribs. "Perhaps another time, harlot," he responded mildly. "For now, simply resting will help. I should be strong enough in about ten minutes to finish my goals for this evening, which will surely be remembered this day forth as an absolutely memorable evening."

The slender pegasus screwed up his muzzle in thought, musing on what the demon might have planned. Riffraff, on the other hoof, was content with leaning back against his guitar case and pulling out a cigarette to shove between his muzzle, lighting it a moment later and closing his eyes to try and relax a bit in the dimly lit alleyway. _I guess it could be worse. It was a hell of a solo, after all..._

"Truly, it was a hell of a solo," Amdusias replied, looking slightly amused as he and Riffraff felt a burst of each others mental presence, still lingering in the others mind. "I would know how to gauge the comparison, after all."

"A hell of a solo," Graceful echoed with a smile. "Of all the ways to quit that place, I do hafta say that was probably the most epic."

"Agreed," murmured the larger pegasus, laughing softly. "Guess we can't say we didn't leave with a bang." He glanced over at the demon, who now stood free from the wall, his scales slightly steaming as his eyes glowed with what was apparently a spell to cleanse his body of the blood that had poured from his orifices not fifteen minutes prior. Riff's eyes betrayed his surprise, and Amdusias looked down at him with an amused snort.

"Have you forgotten? Demon lord, yes?" he said impishly, crossing his powerful arms and then wincing slightly as he popped a few vertebrae along his spine. "Anyway, I have mostly returned to my full strength, which is already more than any of you pitiful mortals can even begin to comprehend." He rolled his shoulders and then held out a hand as his saxophone once more reappeared within his fingers, though it was once again gleaming and stain-free. "You two may return to your disgusting little hovel now. I will make an appearance briefly." He cradled his instrument with both arms, then looked at the stallions pointedly as they stared back stupidly, Riffraff's cigarette hanging from the side of his muzzle as he attempted to discern the demon's intentions. "Do not try to comprehend me, soul-seller. Now go. If it helps, I will bring good news for you two."

Graceful immediately perked and smiled brightly. "Really? Alright, cool! C'mon, Riffy, let's get back and get some dinner, I'm real hungry!"

But Riffraff's curiosity wasn't quite as satisfied, and he continued to study the demon thoughtfully. Finally, Amdusias muttered and let his saxophone float against his chest before holding out both muscular arms. "I said begone!" he grumbled before uttering a short string in his native demonic tongue.

The crimson pegasus snorted, rolling his eyes again. "Please, you aren't...a..." He blinked and then gave a choked yelp as he realized he was quite literally talking to thin air, considering their sudden change in altitude. He and Graceful immediately flapped their wings to prevent free-fall, both stallions staring down in shock to find themselves hovering somewhere near the elevation of the clouds above Manehattan. "Oh, what the hell. He couldn't just. Take the time and send us back to the actual motel?"

Riffraff grumbled and began an easy dive in the general direction of their motel as his companion giggled and corkscrewed lazily around him in a slow circle. "Maybe he doesn't have the address?" he suggested cheerfully, his messy tail occasionally tickling across Riff's features as the more-agile pegasus easily twirled in a loose spiral around the larger stallion.

"I'm sure that's it," Riff muttered, lightly biting at the strands of Graceful's tail that came close enough to his jaws, then grumbling and crossing his arms childishly around the case of his guitar, which had thoughtfully been teleported with him into the night sky. "The hell is he up to?"

"I 'unno," Graceful answered with a gentle lilt, smiling invertedly down at his partner as his body looped slowly above the other winged stallion. "Maybe he's goin' to get us money?"

"Right, right, he's just gonna go to the nearest Helheim bank and make a withdrawal, of course." The crimson pegasus mumbled moodily, then sighed when Graceful - now below him - gave him an imploring look. "Oh, alright, alright. Yes, I'll cheer up. I just. Don't want anyone to think that _I_ couldn't play that solo he stole my body for."

Graceful laughed and winked at the other male. "And here I thought it was just Lust and Wrath for you, Mr. Prideful Pony!"

Riffraff smiled back despite himself. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Let's get back and grab a bite to eat while we wait for the spiky, mysterious one."

Back at 88 Pleasures, Amdusias rested against the rear entrance to the bar – he did so out of boredom, however, no longer needing the support. He most certainly had approached the limits of his body and abilities with the risky takeover of the crimson stallion, but as long as he didn't push past the point of no return, his body would heal itself relatively fast. Now, he was simply waiting for the distinct, petulant whining he expected to hear any moment now.

Even from outside the building, the demon lord had little trouble discerning the emotions and thoughts of several of the mortals inside. It had been easy enough to pick out the specific signature of the untalented hack daring to call himself a musical prodigy, "waiting to be discovered", as he loved to explain.

The demon scowled as Keyes made it clear to the pony with the rather drab emotions – presumably the owner of the establishment – that he wanted his adoring fans to be ushered out as soon as possible, apparently to go and clear his head before he called every contact he had and black-listed the two pegasi who had undoubtedly outperformed, outshone and quite simply outdone the unicorn. Amdusias also sensed thoughts of Graceful and Riffraff upon the minds of a few other mortals and he gave a mildly amused expression to the smooth surface of the door. _I suppose it would please the smaller one to hear that his latest target apparently harbors both worry and some mottled form of desire for his presence. Nasty little creatures._

He continued to both listen and simply feel for the unicorn's angry stomping down the hallway that led to the putrid room furnished solely for the whims of the babied pianist. _The little prince must have his throne room, even though his castle is just another dirty, disgusting mortal nest._ A moment later, he was rewarded with the telltale sound of hooves clomping down the dark passage on the other side of the metal door. The demon waited, listening for Keyes to stomp into his personal lounging area before Amdusias slipped silently into the back hallway and immediately glanced around. His yellow eyes glowed in the shadows, the few hanging lights flickering unnaturally and dimming even further as the scaled male prowled silently down the hall and approached the door he'd heard shut only a moment ago.

With a snarl, he threw it open before slamming it violently behind him, immediately holding out a hand to rapidly cast a barrier spell that would bar both physical objects as well as sound from leaving the room, a dull amber glow creeping along the walls. The purple unicorn had just opened the enormous refrigerator when the door had been shoved open, giving a girlish yelp even as he turned around when it shut just as abruptly. "Who the hell is d-d-"

His voice faltered and the unopened wine cooler in his hoof dropped with a soft slap against the carpeted floors when his eyes fell upon the bipedal demon standing before him. His gaze dragged up stupidly, taking in the massive size of the glowering reptile before taking a nervous step backward, only to bump into the refrigerator. "Who...what are you?" Keyes stammered, legs trembling as he began to breathe rapidly through his mouth, a cold sweat forming along his violet hide.

"I am the one deigning you hardly worthy of my grand presence, and nevertheless also the one who will demonstrate what true musical prowess is," Amdusias responded coldly, the spines along his back and tail rising slightly with his fury. "You dare to not only mock my domain with your pitiful, less-than-childish attempts at song composition, but also by assuming yourself greater in talent and ability than those who you force to bow at the foot of your mistreated instrument, simply so your own lackluster performance may mire the air all its own!"

Keyes whimpered loudly, his voice cracking as he attempted to cry for help. But the demon gave a cruel smile, his lips curling in dark amusement as he strode toward the shivering pony. He reached a hand out toward a nearby table, grabbing it by the end and barely flicking his wrist to send it smashing into the far wall to crash loudly into several smaller pieces. The pony yelped and dropped down to his stomach as he covered his head with both forelimbs, yelling incoherently as the demon stopped a few paces away. "Now, I will demonstrate true musical ability, puling maggot," Amdusias muttered before lifting his saxophone to his muzzle.

"Oh gods, oh gods, please don't hurt me, please!" the stallion howled, shaking his head in denial as the reptile glared down at him with disgust, eyes flaring once again with renewed ire.

"You would dare suggest that _my_ melodic grace and flawless execution would _harm_ you?" Amdusias snarled, his tone incredulous and his muscles bulging as his entire body tensed up, his long, forked tail flicking irritably. "I will show you the meaning of pain through music, colt!" With that, he leaned forward and began to play the saxophone as smoothly as if he'd been performing all night, the complex melody streaming effortlessly from the gleaming bell of the brass instrument.

At first nothing seemed to happen, only the muted tones of the saxophone absorbing into the soundproofed walls to create a uniquely muffled tone. Keyes slowly lifted his head, swallowing thickly and revealing tear-streaked cheeks and a puddle beneath him that hadn't originated from his eyes. He stared up dumbly as the demon's eyes closed and his fingers became a blur along the shining woodwind.

The melody was in a low key, each note seeming to vibrate the very molecules in the air around the unicorn as the tune itself became nearly impossible to discern from a continuous stream of multiple notes, almost as if the demon were playing an chord meant for an entire horn section by himself. It wasn't until he realized that he no longer had to crane his neck to see the reptile's features that the pony stared down and saw the ground suddenly several feet away.

He gave a strangled cry and whipped his head upward, fear overtaking his features as he flailed his limbs uselessly at the air. Amdusias's eyes snapped open, black pupils narrowed to slits as yellow orbs glared coldly into pale blue. The helpless stallion continued to levitate until he was level with the demon's head and then suddenly shrieking in pain as the reptilian creature shifted several scales higher on the saxophone, the piercing notes almost instantly causing the mortal pony's ears to begin bleeding heavily. Amdusias proceeded to blow a relentless and haunting high-pitched melody, the saxophone threatening to squeak from the sheer force of his breath as Keyes gave an agonizing scream, writhing in midair and shoving his hooves against his ears but only forcing the torrent of blood to spray into the air. His eyes shut tightly but swiftly began to leak tears of blood as his terrified, tortured cries grew more and more frantic while the demon only played the deadly tune with greater fierceness, unblinking eyes watching the purple unicorn twist and convulse wildly.

As the mortal's blood began to splatter down onto the carpet, Amdusias released one final burst of staccato notes before abruptly ceasing with a snarl. He rapidly shifted his hands on the silver instrument to pull it away from his lips, gripping it by the body and winding it back like a gleaming club before swinging it with all his might into the unicorn's side. The unicorn's shrieking was immediately silenced as several ribs shattered and the air rushed from his lungs, the force of the impact sending him rocketing across the room to smash violently into the opposite wall with enough power to crack the stone. His limp body hung there for a moment before slowly rolling out of the small crater and crashing down into the broken table beneath.

The demon made a disgusted face, glancing down at the thin sprays of blood now coating his gleaming instrument and forcing it to disappear from his hands a moment later. He surveyed the broken body of the now-silent musician – his side was visibly caved in and enough blood coated his forelegs and skull that it almost looked as though he'd been dunked into a barrel of the sticky fluid. But the demon still spied the slightest movement of his chest and grunted to himself. He didn't consider himself a demon who delighted in the death of mortals – torture was a different story, of course – and he spat to the side in revulsion before snapping his fingers and causing the seal around the room to dissipate. With a grimace, he opened the door leading to the bar outside, then called out darkly, "Someone may wish to check on the star of the show," before quickly dissolving into a plume of black smoke that twisted away through one of the ceiling vents without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jailhouse Rock

Back at the motel, Riffraff and Graceful were finishing up their skimpy dinner when the familiar stream of ebony smoke twisted in beneath the front door to rapidly form into a muttering Amdusias. They blinked in unison and looked up at the demon curiously. "Well that was rather mysterious and sneaky of you, Dusey. What the hell were you doing?" Riffraff asked blandly.

"Do not call me that," the reptilian male snapped, grabbing one of the folded towels from the tiny sink inside the bathroom, having to duck beneath the small door frame. He rubbed at his face for several seconds, then made a disgusted noise as he held up the towel between pinched fingers, tossing it to the corner of the bathroom with a shudder. "I should have ordered you to do that. Regardless. My previous location is not important, because my current location is inside of your horrid little den of inequity. Therefore you should only care about that."

"I think both you'n Riffy are secretly part-Pride," Graceful mused aloud, peering up at the sour demon. "You guys sure c'n get pretty prideful sometimes!"

Amdusias snarled and shot the smaller pegasus a withering glare. "Do not lump me in with those basal idiots. They are capable of virtually nothing of value, other than preening over themselves and convincing other asinine fools too blinded by the sights and sounds of their own lower digestive systems to realize they are following a bloated, self-inflated egoist."

Graceful Melody shrunk back a bit on the bed as Riffraff added helpfully, "He means ponies who have their heads up their own ass. Besides, we already talked about how prideful you can be, too, Grace. Trying to convince me of all the things you can actually fit in your tiny little muzzle."

"It's TRUE! I bet I COULD fit at least the bell of his saxophone in there!" Grace retorted with a huff, twisting his head up to the demon. "You can probably tell things like that, right? I could fit your instrument in my mouth, right?"

"Likely both of them," Amdusias replied dryly, taking a slow step away from the foot of the bed and then grimacing. "You two are rapidly improving on a daily basis at dislodging conversation from the intended topic. I have a reason for being here, I do not simply come to 'visit' you."

"It better be a damn good reason," came the gruff response from Riffraff, the stallion losing his earlier amusement as their recently attained unemployment once again seeped into his thoughts. "I haven't exactly had the time to try and forget that you got us FIRED tonight. I realize you're all about the spirit of music and that bull – we are too, and you know we are, or you wouldn't give us the chances and forgiveness that you do." The crimson pegasus looked the demon squarely in the eye, facing down the bared fangs and slight snarl with a cold glare of his own. "You have some inkling of recognition of that, otherwise you wouldn't spend the time you did here, with the two of us." Amdusias stiffened up slightly, already preparing a retort, but Riff continued abruptly before his muzzle could open. "We appreciate music. But we can't exactly appreciate it if we're dying out on the street in a busted-up cardboard box with only dead bugs to eat."

Amdusias sighed loudly and waved his arms impatiently. "Yes, yes, I have not forgotten that you and your fair maiden have now fallen onto difficult times and the very weight of the world has been added to your plight, you poor, poor mortals." He straightened and grumbled while the two ponies glared at him. "You ponies and your...money. I still remember the days when this pitiable layer bartered for goods, just as it should be done."

Riffraff blinked and looked at his companion for a moment before asking carefully, "I know...you like to talk a lot, but..."

"Yes, there is a point," the demon muttered, glaring at the larger stallion. "The point is that Helheim still barters for goods, we have not devolved into this ludicrous method of introducing a third medium solely for the exchange of items. And if you two are so damnably obsessed with pretty shiny things, I'm sure I have a trinket or two that you can go and sell where...wherever you would go and sell trinkets, I suppose. Oh here, I have just the thing...stupid, worthless instrument – already childish in design but this one hardly even makes a decent sound..." As he spoke, the scaled entity had his eyes closed, his hands moving through the air as if interacting with something neither pony could see. A moment later, he opened his eyes and gave an annoyed look toward his open palm as a small twist of yellowish smoke appeared. A few seconds passed and then there was a loud jangle as a tambourine puffed into existence within the smoke.

Riffraff's eyes immediately widened, his jaw dropping as he stared not at the feat of magic, but the instrument itself. Gleaming gems adorned the entire circumference, each of the tiny silver cymbals weighed down with polished diamonds while two tassels of platinum cord hung from the handles. Amdusias pursed his lips and idly slapped the taut face of the tambourine to create a dull thumping sound. "You see? I would be only too glad to rid myself of this, the silly bauble could hardly even be utilized as a child's plaything."

Graceful himself was staring in shock, muzzle working slowly to form words. "Do...do you realize...what those are?"

The demon wrinkled his muzzle, poking at one of the multiple bright red rubies sparkling in the instrument's round skeleton – which was made of pure gold itself, Riffraff now noticed - and then replied mildly, "They are tasteless and serve no musical function whatsoever? I know this answer is correct, so do not bother telling me otherwise."

Riffraff muttered and slapped his own forehead. "Holy crap, dude, it's one thing to be the lord of music, it's another to be the lord of I Live Under A Soundproofed Rock. Those are freakin' rubies and emeralds and diamonds and...screw me, the damn TASSELS are probably worth three or four months' rent here."

"Then they must be relatively worthless," Amdusias retorted waspishly, sniffing and holding out the tambourine as if it were a dirty tissue. "Whatever will end your whining. Take it, take it, do what you mortals all do with your useless trinkets - trade it in for more useless trinkets."

At first Riffraff thought it must have been some kind of cruel joke, staring in disbelief as the demon shook the tambourine lightly in front of his muzzle. "Are...you sure?"

Amdusias groaned and rolled his eyes, tossing the instrument like a disc at Graceful, who caught it instinctively and then began to gawk at it in wonder. "Of course I am sure, I have no use for such trifling toys." He waved a hand dismissively. "I am sure I will be able to find other things for you two to gawk over like so much glittering garbage. Whatever it is that will keep you from mixing your mild talents with those bottom-feeders. I may not be able to speak for the one who dresses in mare's clothing, but you, seller, you remain on this layer with one purpose – to use my gifts, my talents, to spread my domain through this world. It is your only solace, your only worth in life. I recommend making the best of it before those nasty little sticks you're beginning to once more crave blacken your lungs to ash and send you hurtling down for the centuries of delightful soul-searing torture I have penned in for you."

Riffraff grimaced and Graceful gave him a concerned look before pushing their plates aside and leaning over to hug the larger pony tightly. "Well, thanks for being so thoughtful. Why can't you go back to being...Nicedusius instead of Amdoucheus?" Riff mumbled before glancing down at the tambourine his companion had dropped in favor of a fierce embrace around his own torso. "We'll uh. We'll definitely sell that tomorrow, though. Maybe even move into a nicer motel or something and...find somewhere more...suitable to work." He smiled slightly and glanced up at the muscular demon. "I know, you probably just want us to go and play wherever there are ponies to listen. But I don't...want to be comfortable with the notion of you giving us...treasure whenever we need money."

"Because it would be Slothful?" Amdusias asked drolly, pursing his lips. "Never minding your rude assumptions, I find some value in your attitude and conviction. Many assume the division of 'Sloth' implies that demons of this nature leech off others to survive, labeling us as...parasites." He made a face. "Horrifying notion. Those are souls worth torturing, yes." The demon nodded slowly, then blinked as he realized the two stallions were staring up at him. He sighed quietly. "In the words of a simpleton, it is okay if you want to work."

Riffraff smiled slightly. "Thanks, Amdusias. For everything." He reached out with a hoof and grabbed the tambourine to shake it gently.

The demon wrinkled his muzzle tastelessly at the unmusical jangling, rearing back slightly. "Thanking me for giving you an instrument of...cacophonous noise? Truly, your species is doomed to a horrible, horrible extinction." He gave the slightest nod, nonetheless, glancing between the two. "If that...thing, is truly a treasure to you ponies? Do not dare allow yourselves to fall prey to the beckoning lull of a life free of commitments and obligations." He eyed Riffraff for a moment longer. "It is not the same as a life free of worries and restraints." With that, Amdusias clapped his hands together firmly, disappearing from the spot in a loud flash rather than the usual dissolving-into-black-smoke.

Graceful and Riffraff sat pressed together for a few moments, blinking as each stallion tried to wrap his mind around what had just played out before them. They figured they now had a means of surviving for a good couple of months – or at least one solid month at a nicer hotel – without being tied down to a job slaving for an unskilled pianist without an inch of creativity allowed on their behalf. Riffraff spoke up first, saying slowly, "Well. That was pretty cool. Though the end was. Kind of ominous. Imminent doom kinda thing."

Graceful smiled amusedly, nodding and then pausing as he reached out to grab the tambourine from Riff's hoof, placing it between his teeth as he used one front hoof to shove their plates off the bed and the other to slowly push his companion backward. He neatly tossed the tambourine across the bed to land almost perfectly on the tiny reading lamp, the round instrument twirling once as the slender male leaned down over his helplessly smiling partner. "An' that's not the only thing ominous..."

Some time later, the two had dragged themselves to the tiny shower to at least try and rinse off the mess left behind, where Graceful naturally tried to convince the larger stallion to allow him _one_ more quick round before bed. They'd fallen asleep soon after, Riffraff giving one more quick glance at the tambourine hanging from the reading lamp to ensure himself that night hadn't been some long, detailed, sex-induced hallucination. He could still see it twinkling in the darkness after turning their lights off, the gemstones catching some dim rays of light from beneath the door or perhaps through the dirty window, streaming in from the night sky outside. Smiling quietly, he pulled the already snoozing Graceful close to his chest, then drifted off himself, feeling truly positive for the first night in a long, long time.

As the two stallions slept peacefully, Riffraff heard a dull knocking in the back of his mind. He made a face, wrinkling his muzzle and rolling slightly onto his back, his forelimbs still embracing the smaller pony tightly against him. "Dusey...go...away...we wanna sleep," he mumbled, blindly flopping a free hoof around before finding the extra pillow and pulling it over his face. But the sharp knocking sounded once again and this time was accompanied by a gruff voice that belonged to nobody he knew.

"Riffraff! Graceful Melody! Open the door, this is the police!"

The crimson pegasus blinked sleepily, screwing up his muzzle and frowning slowly as his companion stirred quietly in his embrace, mumbling, "Riffy, tell them sodomy isn't illegal anymore..."

Riff blinked and snorted quietly despite the brief spasm of worry he felt. "Do you ever take anything seriously?" he muttered before sighing and rubbing a hoof into his mane. "Crap. What...would they be here fo-"

"This is the police! We are entering the room now!" The masculine pony blinked stupidly again before yelping as the door was smashed open, bits of wood flying into the room as he threw the sheets aside and leaped down to his hooves.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shouted as two ponies forced their way through the door way, one wearing a lidded hat with a tin star and the other a jacket with a similar badge upon the breast. The male officer glanced quickly around the room before signaling to the mare at his side.

She swiftly turned toward Riffraff, the crimson stallion staring at the unicorn stupidly before blinking in surprise as her horn glowed and forced him to turn around to face the wall. He felt he would have been able to resist if he'd been prepared but... "Riffraff, you are being placed under arrest for suspicion of attempted murder."

"What!?" he yelled in a strained voice, staring over his shoulder in disbelief as she reached forward and snapped a pair of shackles onto his forelegs. "Murder, what the hell?"

The stallion in uniform reached up to yank the sheets from the bed, glaring down at the smaller male, who simply peered back up at him owlishly. He looked surprised, then said slowly, "Graceful Melody, you are also being placed under arrest for-"

Graceful perked his pierced ears, sitting up immediately on the bed and bouncing a bit. "Ooooh, are you gonna use hoofcuffs on me? I LOVE hoofcuffs!"

The officer could only stare, shocked out of a response while Riffraff mumbled and dropped his head. "Oh gods."

"Uh...it...is standard procedure, yes, I will need your forelegs, please," the officer said slowly. But in a flash, Graceful had hopped out of the bed and promptly sat down inches away from the startled earth pony, obediently rearing back on his haunches to raise his slender forelimbs with a sly grin.

"I think you'd have an easier if you arrested me for theft, officer," Grace purred, leaning closer and licking his lips. "Multiple offenses. I probably still have a good bit of evidence stashed away from my sweetheart over there," he added, flicking his messy tail in Riffraff's direction. As the police officer attempted to respond, the feminine stallion stepped closer and said in a low, sing-song voice. "I'd just hate for you to use your...big ol' stick on me..."

The dark blue officer stammered and took a step back before staring in horror as Graceful simply reached out between his forelegs with a hoof, the smaller male's studded tongue hanging out of his muzzle as he fumbled around, then suddenly groped the cop, giving a bright giggle. "Oooh, it IS a big ol' stick!"

Shouting in surprise and shoving the slender male away, the bulky officer reached back awkwardly to a belt around his waist to produce a pair of shackles. "That's it!" he yelled, quickly snapping them into place on the grinning Graceful's forelegs. "I'm now adding harassment of an officer of the law! Ruby, why...don't you come handle this one?" he added quickly as the periwinkle stallion began to slowly lick along the chain between the iron shackles, eyes half-lidded toward the police pony.

"But ooooofficer, you aren't wearin' pants, you were all but BEGGING me to!" he sang out as the horrified cop scurried away toward Riffraff while his female partner stormed toward the slender male.

"Nopony wears any clothes," the unicorn muttered as she approached, her horn glowing threateningly. As she came within limb's length of the feminine pegasus, however, he began to hiss at her and slowly back away. She stared stupidly as Graceful crouched low to the carpet, his eyes suddenly narrow and features almost feral. He gave a low growl and she said slowly, "We're...going to need to go out to the wagon, now. Will you go peacefully or will I need to-"

"Just. Don't touch him," Riffraff mumbled, allowing himself to be led awkwardly toward the door of their room, forced to take small, shuffling steps. "He's...got this condition..."

"FILLIES HAVE COOTIES!" Graceful all but screamed fanatically, screeching when the confused unicorn took a step toward him and quickly scooting past her to follow the male officer, practically shoving his muzzle against his flank as he stared backward fearfully.

Ruby apparently decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to continue agitating the strange periwinkle stallion, and she kept her distance as she followed them out to the blue-colored wagon, decorated with a simple white star on either side, and the words "Manehattan Police, District 1". The two stallions in manacles were led to the back, where they were half-helped, half-shoved up into the rear of the wagon, after which Riffraff glanced down at them awkwardly. "Uh...can we like...hear who we apparently attempted to kill?"

"That should be obvious enough, but your questions will be answered at the station," Ruby answered coldly, her horn glowing before a burst of telekinesis slammed the wooden doors firmly shut.

Riffraff sighed and dropped his head back against the smooth oaken walls of the police wagon. "What...the hell is going on?" he mumbled again.

"I 'unno," Grace replied cheerfully, hopping over to promptly sit on his companion's lap. Riff glared down at him but didn't shove him away, only grumbling quietly. "At least they didn't see Amdusias's tambourine! Maybe we could pay our bail with that!"

"Are...you ever mentally competent to actually comprehend the messes we get in?" Riffraff inquired. "But I guess that's ri-"

He was cut off when the aforementioned demon suddenly popped into existence across from them on the bench. The two stallions stared at him as he looked calmly back past the spikes atop his muzzle, then made a face. "You two still smell of each other. You need to scrub better in the shower. Also, I visited the talentless hack at your old place of employment last night. I laid the wrath of Helheim and all its finest music into that disgusting creature. He did not look healthy afterward. Just wanted to take the time to inform you two. In case the subject happens to come up sometime soon." With that, Amdusias smiled thinly and then disappeared with the usual quick snap, leaving the ponies to stare awkwardly where he had just been sitting, then glancing at each other with confusion before Riff groaned loudly.

"We're gonna get goddamn prison time because he went out and beat the crap out of Keyes!" he lamented, slamming his head dully against the wall again and closing his eyes with a grumble. Graceful frowned somewhat and curled up closer to the larger male but otherwise remained silent as they felt the wagon finally lurch forward toward its destination. "Ugh. Why didn't we press him harder about this thing last night?! I shoulda known there was something off...he was acting weird as hell."

"Not that much weirder than usual, though," Graceful chimed in quietly while settling himself close to the larger stallion's chest. "I don't think it's all that bad. He wouldn't let us just rot in prison, either, not after everything he did for us."

Riffraff glanced down but felt slightly better all the same, smiling somewhat. "You just wanna get to prison so you can see if all the stuff they say about the showers there is true." He paused, then looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm curious, myself. Why would everyone say prison's such a bad place if so?"

Graceful actually seemed surprised, staring up at the other pony in shock before laughing aloud. "Riff! You are a dirty, dirty pony, much as you try and hide it!" He snickered quietly, shaking his head and then resting against his companion again. "But...you really think he's gonna leave us there?. Dunno how well it would go over to use 'angry demon' as our defense, eh?"

Riff shrugged and lifted his bound hooves before wrapping his forelegs gently over the other male's body and pulling his partner back against him. "Nah, you're probably right. Not to mention that...we didn't do a damn thing. Won't have to lie, anyway."

"Not like he didn't deserve it," Grace added mildly, shrugging back. "He was a douche."

"It sounds like he almost died, butthead," Riff replied with a grumble, squeezing the other pegasus firmly with his muscular limbs. "We probably shouldn't talk about it that much, anyway. Otherwise they'll think we're nuts on top of everything else." He rubbed his chin idly against the top of the other male's head. "Should...we like...ask for a lawyer?" Graceful blinked before clearing his throat loudly and giving a pointed look up to the crimson stallion. Riffraff looked back down awkwardly before mumbling and shaking his forelegs a few times to make the chains jingle. "I. I am not a lawyer anymore. And while I was a lawyer, I sucked at it, and nopony liked me."

"I liked you," the slender male chirped brightly. "I didn't even know you were a lawyer!"

"Technically I lost my...lawyering mark BEFORE we physically talked," Riffraff replied churlishly, tilting his head to the side and sniffing quietly. "So. You never knew me as a lawyer."

Graceful smiled cheerfully, waving a hoof dismissively. "Oh please, I saw your eyes lookin' over me plenty of times in the crowds – with as many shows as I played, it wasn't hard to recognize the pony following me around!"

"Yeah, well. I don't know which one of us looks creepier, now." Riffraff then paused. "Wait. Is. Your hoof free?"

The smaller male blinked and then nodded, holding up one freed hoof and then the other, the manacles hanging from his limb with one side undone. "Yap. Why, you wanna undo yours?" Riff simply stared in disbelief as the feminine pony hummed quietly, twisting his still-chained leg thoughtfully and peering at it. "I think this looks kinda cute, I might hafta see if I can get the chain removed an' wear 'em like bracelets!"

"How. How did you even get that undone?" the masculine pegasus asked incredulously.

"These? Oh, that's easy!" The slender male beamed and nodded several times. "I got picked up a few times for prostitution, if you can even believe THAT. But there were so rarely any GOOD looking guys in those jails, so. I got tired of sitting there with only my hooves to entertain myself." He looked thoughtful and tapped his free hoof gently against the other stallion's breast. "For some reason, they never really seemed to appreciate when I entertained myself. But I'd work the bars into it and everything! I was real good."

"I. I bet you were. I still am just...a little, uh. Overwhelmed." The larger male cleared his throat quietly, then peered down at his companion. "So does this make you a fugitive? Also, you still haven't told me how you...did that. You're gonna get in trouble when we get there."

Graceful sighed dramatically. "Riiiiiff. That stuff's BORING! It's easy, look." He quickly snapped the manacle around his free hoof again, holding his chained limbs up and jangling the chains once more. "See? All locked up." With that, the slender pegasus reached up and quickly unscrewed one of the rings from his ears, then stuck out his tongue and undid the stud from there as well, humming to himself as he held the two bits of metal close together before they suddenly snapped against each other. Riff blinked in surprise and watched as the smaller stallion leaned down, gently taking the magnetized pieces of jewelry between his front teeth, then jamming them into the wide lock of the manacles. He twisted his head from side to side carefully, one ear cocked as he listened closely, then suddenly jerked his head hard. He grinned proudly proud as the manacle snapped open and left his hoof free again to replace both ring and stud into their proper places.

"How in the flaming asses did you do that so fast earlier, then? I didn't even feel it, you've been in my damn lap practically the entire trip!"

Graceful blinked and then giggled. "Silly, I had them undone before we even got walked outside!"

The larger male could only stare with disbelief, his muzzle opening and closing a few times. "But. But," he spluttered, looking confused. "Who ARE you?"

"I'm complicated," the feminine stallion replied contritely, crossing his lower legs as he sat back against his companion, wiggling his hips just enough in Riffraff's lap to make the muscular pegasus grunt and blush slightly. "Hey, are you gonna play your harmonica while we're in jail? That would be pretty awesome."

"That would be pretty stereotypical," Riff replied morbidly, glancing down nevertheless at the shining silver instrument hanging on the thin chain around his neck. "I'd hate to see what you could do with this in your hooves."

"I dunno if I could unlock anything, but I could probably definitely make you squeal like me after a few minutes of poking around with it." The slender pegasus nodded musingly, making his masculine partner stare down at the top of his head. "You might definitely be pretty awesome on top but. You ain't a one-way road."

Riffraff blushed again, rolling his eyes and grumbling quietly. "We shouldn't be talking about this. We should talk about...our defense. And how to get out of this."

But the periwinkle male only smiled and settled back comfortably against his partner, swinging a lower hoof quietly back and forth and closing his eyes. "We'll be alright. We'll be alright."

The police wagon arrived at the station shortly after their strange conversation, at which point Riff attempted to push his companion gently off his lap to circumvent the awkward stares. But Graceful Melody remained staunchly in place, his curled and spiked tail flicking easily to one side as the doors were opened by the two officers who had made the arrest. As expected, they gave the two males mildly horrified stares before gawking as the smaller stallion held up his freely dangling manacles. "Ummmm, I think you guys really should try to buy domestic, you know what bad quality stuff they make overseas."

Ruby had snarled and leaned quickly in to reattach the manacles, though the slim pegasus had hissed loudly again and flapped his wings madly to fly to the back of the wagon, glaring down at her and swiftly snapping the bindings back into place himself. The unicorn mare had grumbled and then gestured to them both while her partner stayed back, visibly wary of getting too close to the effeminate stallion. The two shackled pegasi were then led inside and quickly run through processing – Riffraff's background as a lawyer had caused some raised eyebrows, but it had only caused a brief delay before both stallions were placed into a cell with several other ponies in the barred enclosures on either side.

Riffraff sat on the cold bench, chin in his hooves and a miserable expression on his face. Graceful, on the other hand, cheerfully bounced from side to side, staring with terrifying fascination at the other locked-up ponies. His eyes currently locked onto a scrawny pegasus fidgeting on the bench in the adjacent cell, glancing nervously from side to side. The slender male tilted his head and then asked brightly: "Hey, you! Whatcha in here for?!"

The other pegasus blinked and then reared back slightly at the sight of the feminine stallion staring at him, hooves pressed against the steel bars as his muzzle shoved between them curiously. "Uh...armed robbery and assault?" the sallow male replied slowly. Graceful nodded several times, laughing and then peering at the glowering earth pony sitting in the far, darker corner of the same cell.

"And you, big boy?" he purred, pressing forward a bit closer until his entire head popped past the stiff metal bars. "What they got you for?"

The dark grey stallion scowled, lifting his head and meeting the slender pegasus's eyes with his own hazel irises. "Attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon," he growled, taking a step forward and making the other pony in the cell shrink a bit on the bench. "And what about you, colt-cuddler?"

Graceful's eyes lit up, somehow twisting his head around to look back at his companion, stuck between the bars as it was. "Didja hear that, Riffy?! He's in here for the same thing as YOU!" He bounced a bit, then gave a hard flap of his wings while pulling back to free his head as easily as he'd shoved it through. "That's so weird! Aaaanyway, big sexy behind me, he's in here for the same thing! Though he didn't do it. And me?" The slender pegasus leaped into the air, flying cheerfully in a tight circle before announcing, "I'm in here for sexual harassment of an officer of the law." He paused, then flew up against the bars again, grasping into them and grinding his body slowly between two of them as the stallions in the next cell stared. "And I _did_ do it."

Riffraff dropped his head with a grumble, slowly rubbing a hoof through his mane before blinking as an all-too familiar voice spoke lightly over the sound of the smaller pegasus querying the occupants of the other adjacent cell. "This is a much, much nicer prison than is available in Helheim."

The crimson male glared up at Amdusias standing a few feet away, one clawed foot tapping idly against the cool concrete floors. "And just what the balls are you doing here?" he muttered, rubbing at his muzzle as his slender companion blinked and craned his neck to look over his shoulder curiously.

"Riffy, I've been in here since we g-"

"He is not able to see me," Amdusias spoke clearly, his voice rolling easily over the periwinkle stallion's as Riff stared in confusion. "I just dropped in to, ah. Observe how my favorite vendor and his lovely harlot are faring."

The demon's sarcastic line ended at nearly the same time as Graceful's own exuberant reply, leaving the masculine pegasus to blink stupidly for a moment in an attempt to comprehend both statements. "Uh. Uhhh."

"Um, should I do that thing with my tongue to fix your brain?" Graceful asked curiously, a few of the other ponies in holding slowly leaning forward to watch with awkward raptness. He dropped down from the bars and approached the other stallion with a slight grin.

"Please, not in front of me," Amdusias said drolly, crossing his arms and idly twisting his tail to the side so the slender male could stroll past, unhindered. "I am not in the mood to watch your disgusting mortal fornication right now. Or...ever."

"Um, Riffy, are you okay?" Grace inquired again, this time looking slightly worried as the blood-red stallion stared dumbly between the two again.

Riffraff shook his head quickly and waved a hoof. "I'm fine. Fine, fine. Amdusias is here. He's being...stupid."

The reptile snorted and leaned forward threateningly. "I am not stupid! You are the useless..."

"Hey, Dusey!" Grace said brightly, facing the opposite corner and bouncing on his hooves as Riff groaned.

"...wants to try and..."

"He's over there," Riff replied dryly while jerking his head toward the tall bipedal male.

"Hey, Dusey!" the slender pegasus announced cheerfully again, once again facing the wrong corner as his companion slapped a hoof against his own features.

"...and yet I continue to spend my precious..."

"No, he's THERE!" Riff gestured impatiently toward the now-yelling demon lord as the other ponies around them began to stare with a mix of confusion and disbelief, several pairs of eyes widening somewhat.

"...WHICH YOU CHOOSE TO SQUANDER FOR TALENTLESS..."

"Hey, Dusey!" Graceful now waved happily at the skinny pegasus in the first cell next to them, who now looked even more horrified than before.

Riffraff slowly kneaded his hooves into his forehead, mumbling under his breath. "Just. Just go entertain yourself over there. See if you can make any money from your new friends, doing that thing with your muzzle."

"'Kay! Bye, Dusey!" the slender pegasus chirped brightly before bouncing back over to the cell on their left to once again question the confused ponies that had inevitably gathered a bit closer.

"...not to MENTION that you cheated me from my FULL prize that night!" Amdusias finished with a loud huff, muscular arms looped together crossly. He grumbled before glancing over his shoulder mildly at the easily-chattering Graceful. "Are you sure he is not possessed by something?"

The larger stallion slowly leaned back on the bench, rubbing both his cheeks and looking flustered. "Yeah, by. Whatever it is that makes colts dress up like fillies and want to have sex with everything that moves."

"No, I saw that despicable monstrosity a couple of weeks ago. He has not been possessing anyone, I am afraid." The demon looked back at Riffraff with a grimace. "It would seem that your fair maiden is quite possibly just the most disgusting mortal pony of all the disgusting mortal ponies."

"Yeah, well. I've seen the way you look at his ass," Riffraff retorted, glaring at the two ponies in the first cell, staring at him confusedly through the bars. "The hell you two gawking at?"

"A crazy-ass dude," the earth pony replied soberly, shaking his head slowly. "You are messed up, colt. Prison ain't gonna treat you right, you better hope to hell you get off."

"Do not fret, I will go and rend asunder their mental fibers once I have bored myself with you, dear meatsack." Amdusias looked around idly, then made a face before grumbling and shoving the pegasus to the side despite the sharp pain it resulted in for himself. The few ponies still watching the crimson stallion saw his body forcefully slide several inches along the bench and a few jaws dropped in response. "Now. Please explain to me. Why...are there no ecstatic parades and celebrations in my honor? Why are you mortals not dancing in the streets over my magnificent maiming of that malodorous mockery of musical mastery?" He grumbled and flicked his tined tail idly before curling it around one of his own ankles as he glanced down at Riffraff, who once again had his head dropped into his hooves. "I have done this horrid metropolis a favor. And yet here you sit, festering in this drab cell, with nary a streamer nor sparkler in sight." He paused, then cocked his head. "Speaking of which, they took away your precious cancer-sticks, did they not? I imagine you will be craving one soon."

"I imagine you'll be...craving...my...ass," Riffraff mumbled in return, sighing and then looking awkward when Graceful slowly turned his head to him again. "Not. Not you. Amdusias."

"Hey, Dusey!" the smaller pegasus called out brightly.

"...have you made any money yet?"

"Workin' on it!"

One of the suspects nearest Graceful, a bright blue and white unicorn with a magic-absorbing ring locked around his horn, grinned toothily and rubbed himself lewdly as the feminine pegasus wiggled his eyebrows at Riff. At his side, Amdusias made a horrified expression and then glanced down at the larger stallion past the spikes along his muzzle. "Is he serious?"

"Serious? Have you NOT been stalking us for two years?" Riffraff hissed, again drawing the attention of the ponies in the next cell. "Not even kidding, make yourself visible right now, whip out your...magically invisible junk, and count the mere seconds it would take for him to gobble you up."

Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle. "Is it...standard practice for you mortals to ingest male genitalia?"

Riffraff coughed loudly, once again attracting the attention of a few ponies around him, and once again ignoring them. "No. No it is not standard practice for us mortals to ingest male genitalia. Do you guys not have oral sex in Helheim? If so, uh, you really should consider bringing Graceful down with us."

The periwinkle stallion perked at the mention of his name, but this time only waved cheerfully. "I like oral sex!"

"I like oral sex, too!" rumbled the unicorn who'd eyed the pegasus a few moments earlier. "Let's have some oral sex right now."

"Uh. Let's. Let's. Hold up on the oral sex for just a little bit," Riffraff said carefully, clearing his throat as the slender male immediately pouted in his direction. "You can give him oral sex later, promise."

This time even Amdusias gave the masculine stallion a strange look, Riff peering back up at him lamely. "I never realized you were such a flesh-peddler. I figured it was only your soul you were so skilled at brokering off to interested parties." He sniffed disdainfully, then paused as he studied the unicorn currently half-drooling over Graceful idly grinding his feminine frame along the bars. "Observe this. It will be entertaining."

The demon stood up and cracked his spine idly before slowly approaching the side of the cell, mere inches from Graceful's slowly gyrating form. He made a face down at the pegasus, and yet Riff could swear he almost saw a hint of admiration in the reptilian male's eyes – after all, the slender stallion's voice was not his only source of rhythmic talent. But Amdusias muttered and then focused once more on the blue and white unicorn, his eyes glowing slightly before his long tail curled up and to the side. Riff found himself entranced by the sheer flexibility and strength of the demon's scaled appendage, watching curiously as Amdusias gripped into the bars while snaking the forked end through a narrow gap between the steel rods and maneuvering it directly toward the unicorn. The demon licked his lips and then visibly concentrated while the tips of his spiked tail spread apart before both sharp ends pointed down toward the unicorn's skull. Riffraff grit his teeth nervously, expecting the worst...but they only remained hovering within a few inches of the stallion's head.

He leaned forward slightly, finding himself fascinated despite his best attempts. The demon lord tilted his head slightly before beginning to sway slightly in place. His clawed feet remained firmly planted, as did the tips of his tail, only his muscular torso moving gently to some unheard rhythm. After a few minutes, the long spines forming the end of his tined tail began to glow with the same faint amber aura as Riff had seen emanating from the reptile's other spells. The pony watched more raptly than he intended as Amdusias leaned forward so his muzzle poked through the bars, much like the seductive pegasus at his side, still completely oblivious of his actions or even his presence.

A gentle hum began to build in the air, Riffraff somehow knowing only he and the demon would sense it but all the same looking around nervously. But by now, most of the suspects had lost their interest in the apparently insane stallion in favor of feasting their eyes upon the slow, purposeful motions of the periwinkle male. The moment Riff glanced back at Amdusias's target, the yellowish glow brightened several times over and then was instantly dim. Riffraff blinked while the scaled entity grinned and carefully withdrew his tail before taking a few steps back and crossing his muscular arms confidently.

The unicorn had twitched slightly when the translucent aura faded, but he now began to shake his head a few times, almost as if trying to clear water from his ears. Graceful Melody hardly noticed, twisted around and grinding his large flank grinding back against the bars, his eyes now leering at the two stallions within the first cell. "Oh...oh gods, what happened, who turned off the lights?!"

Riffraff leaned forward again, studying with awkward fascination the unicorn who had suddenly begun to stare around, taking a hesitant step backward as eyes that still appeared normal bulged wide and darted to and fro. "What...what happened, where did everyone go?!"

Graceful frowned – likely more upset about having his dance interrupted than concerned for the pony's well-being – and he turned around to glare at the unicorn. "Hey, dude. We're. Still here. The lights're still on - how else would everyone admire my butt?"

"Who...who was that, who said that?" the horned stallion shouted, spinning in a quick circle as Amdusias laughed cheerfully and pointed toward the confused equine while leaning down to Riff.

"I have made this creature believe he has suddenly experienced total blindness."

"You don't say," Riff replied dryly before wincing when the unicorn stumbled backward into a barred wall of his cell while the other ponies locked in with him began to shrink back slightly with wary looks.

"I think I've gone blind!" he cried out pitifully, flailing madly at the cold bars of steel and quickly backpedaling back toward Graceful Melody. "Someone get the guards, get a doctor, help me!"

The other two stallions in the same cell glanced at each other and backed away from the crazed unicorn as Graceful screwed up his muzzle in confusion. "But...you were just totally starin' at me earlier, how can you suddenly be blind?"

"I don't know!" the unicorn shouted desperately before whipping around toward the source of Graceful's voice, but this time widening his eyes again and gasping. "Wait! Wait, wait, I can see you! You're...you're like a faint light, help me, please!"

He took several tottering steps toward Graceful, who looked somewhat both skeptical as well as confused, scratching a hoof against his skull and then shrugging. "Um. Okay. I've been called a lot of things. Usually not a dim light. More like a flaming one, but. Hey, whatever." He giggled, then held out a tattooed limb through the bars toward the other stallion. "C'mere, I'll touch you where the sun don't shine. That should bring your vision right back!"

The unicorn seemed relieved, taking a few more steps forward and then halting as he blinked rapidly, peering directly at the slender male before screaming at the top of his lungs and turning around to bolt wildly in the opposite direction. "Oh my sweet Horses of Heaven, RUN, it's a MANTICORE!" Graceful blinked as well, staring stupidly as the unicorn ran into the opposite end of his cell with enough momentum that when he crashed against the bars, he immediately crumpled into an unconscious slump with a muffled groan. The entire holding area became silent for a moment as everyone stared at the prone unicorn, his legs kicking slightly while drool dribbled down from his muzzle.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Riffraff, Amdusias had half-dropped back onto the bench, laughing wildly and stomping a clawed foot against the concrete while shaking his head several times. "Oh Hel, that went far better than I could have even imagined, and I am quite literally the king of imagination." The demon snickered and grinned down at the glaring pegasus at his side. "What is it? Oh please, you do not bat an eye when your slender little one-and-only happily offers to pleasure the stranger in the next cell, but you give me such horrified looks the moment I offer my own brand of services?"

"I don't think anybody in their right mind would pay for your services," the pegasus muttered, rubbing slowly at his own muzzle as he glanced at the unconscious unicorn again. "You're gonna get us in even more trouble with this shit."

"I find you to be extremely rude, assuming and uncouth," Amdusias declared before once more standing up to his full, proud height. "You would be surprised what some of you dirty mortals secretly label as 'fun' or erotic. More than one pony has prayed for my variety of dreams and hallucinations, some even trying their very best – at least in terms of what mortals are capable of, naturally – to attain the levels of my imaginative cerebral adventures using narcotic assistance."

"So. The dreams you create are akin to an acid trip?" Riffraff asked mildly. "That would explain that creepy-ass bitch you always send our way when you're too lazy to make the journey yourself."

The scaled male soured and glared down at the pony before shrugging. "Caltrop is one of many of my minions. Minions exist to do my bidding. And if you are lucky, I will purchase a calendar dated a hundred years or so in the future, so I may select a suitable time for your torture to end, and perhaps then I will gift you, too, with miniondom."

"That is not a real word," Riffraff grumbled, crossing his forelegs and then clearing his throat as he realized Graceful and a few of the other ponies around them were once again staring awkwardly at him. "I. Haven't taken my medicine today."

Graceful nodded several times, then flapped his wings quickly to take to the air, Amdusias ducking so the now-aerial pony wouldn't smack into his invisible head. "I gotcha, they took away your pouch! Be right back!" He beamed down at the staring Riffraff before turning into a tight upward spiral, flying high enough that his wingtip brushed against the roof during the final, wide turn he made. As Riffraff and Amdusias watched with disbelief, he suddenly twisted toward the front of the cell and firmly flapped his wings while stretching his forelegs ahead of him and his rear legs straight behind, then turning his body sideways.

The ponies and demon all stared as the feminine stallion slipped neatly between two of the bars, his wings carefully folded tight against his sides. The only sound was the soft scrape of his hooves as they knocked against the bars echoing through the otherwise silent holding area. He landed primly on all four hooves a moment later, throwing his head back and holding his wings high above his body in a showy pose, then grinning over his shoulder at the gawking stallions behind him. And though he couldn't see it, even Amdusias looked more impressed than he would ever be willing to admit.

Graceful comfortably furled his wings again and then trotted through the doors into the processing area, his melodic voice straining back through into the still-stunned-silent cells. "Uhhh, hey! So, my coltfriend has this condition, and unlike mine, which is easily fixed by insertion of other ponies into me, he'll need those cigarettes back! So...could I maybe just snagglepuss them and then I'll be-"

"PRISONER ESCAPED, THERE'S A PRISONER LOOSE!" screeched a voice that Riff recognized from the clerk who had handled their brief processing. Several other shocked voices rose up in a wild chorus, the sounds of hooves rushing across linoleum mingling with crashing porcelain and loose paper sliding wildly across desks to flutter through the air. Riffraff cleared his throat awkwardly as the other suspects slowly turned their eyes onto him while Amdusias fixed him with a more thoughtful expression.

"You may have actually married above your station," the demon drawled, looking amused. "I have always assumed these past years that you were head over heels with a simple prostitute gifted with a golden larynx. Apparently our little Graceful is the one who has settled."

Riffraff grunted, leaning back against the cool concrete wall once more. "I'd say everything north of the lungs is golden, if you ask me," the stallion muttered under his breath, attempting to avert even more uncomfortable attention to himself. He waited patiently as the sounds of scuffling and girlish giggles finally died down behind the windowless door, then leaned over slightly toward the demon. "Bet you a year there will be at least three cops needed to drag his flank back in here."

Amdusias snorted and flicked his pronged tail irritably to the side. "Of all the times you decide to gamble with your unknown number of remaining years. I am not foolhardy enough – or even desperate enough – to take that bet. Asinine creature."

Another moment passed before the door was slung open, two harried officers holding Graceful between them, his front and rear hooves shackled and a belt secured tightly around his muzzle as a third officer with a distinctively damp crotch held the door open, his eyes wide and legs still trembling. Finally, the same earth pony who had been at the arrest followed, his expression even more horrified than before but still holding Riffraff's leather satchel between his teeth as he nervously watched the two ponies in front of him forcefully muscle the squirming but still-grinning pegasus back toward the center cell. The last office slung the bag through the bars, then quickly scurried out before the cell door had even been unlocked.

As the three stallions carefully maneuvered the periwinkle pony back into the cell with Riffraff and the unseen demon, Grace managed to wiggle his muzzle free of the belt to protest loudly, "But he wasn't wearing any pants! He was all but asking for it!"

Riffraff dropped his face morbidly into his hooves as the 'abused' stallion sputtered, "NONE of us wear any pants!"

"That's his usual pick-up-again line," Riff interjected from between his hooves, then glancing up as the three officers all shot him venomous glares before unceremoniously dropping Graceful to the hard floor. "What? I didn't teach him that! It's not my fault he grew up with apparently very religious ponies. Screwed up his brain. Made him sex-crazy."

One of the non-damp officers, a tall pegasus with a tan coat and two silver manacles as his emblem, snarled. "Excuse me, but my father is a reverend!"

Amdusias groaned loudly, sliding back on the bench and making it rock slightly but apparently not enough for the police officers to notice. "Ask him if their savior was nailed to a cross. And died. And then came back. As the undead."

Riffraff did his best to ignore the demon as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh.-"

"The undead. I believe you mortals call them 'zombies'. Ask him if he believes their savior was a zombie."

"I didn't mean anything-"

"Ask him if their savior made his followers eat his flesh. Spreading his horrid zombie customs and traditions."

"-offensive, I was merely suggesting that-"

"Ask him if their savior made his followers DRINK HIS BLOOD."

"-perhaps my friend here was-"

"ASK HIM, MORTAL. SHOW HIM HOW FOOLISH HIS BELIEFS ARE!"

"-raised in an environment where...they wore pants?"

"Ask him if he wears pants at home. When no one else is around, because he is ashamed of his foolish religion."

"And maybe that's why..."

"Mock their hymns! They have absolutely no rhythm, absolutely no creativity. The melodies sound like lobotomized seagulls choking on broken glass." Amdusias paused meditatively. "You understand, cricket, that whether you say these things or not I will ensure he hears them. In your voice. In fact, I will go over and whisper them into his ear myself."

Riffraff's eyes widened, turning quickly up to stare at the demon. "Oh gods, no, what the hell, don't do that, I'm already in enough shit as it is with you...uh..." He trailed off and slowly turned his head back toward the three officers, now all staring at him with dropped jaws. "Uh. Zombies are pretty cool."

The tan pegasus stiffened up, his wings flaring out slightly as he took a slow step toward the crimson stallion. As he did so, Amdusias leaned down, practically whispering into Riffraff's ear. "I will do far, far worse if you don't say it right now. Do it slowly. Be cruel. Push him down, mock his pathetic emotions, turn him into a sobbing mess on the ground without even raising one of your stupid little hooves."

"I...can't...do that," Riff said through grit teeth, sliding slowly back against the wall as the glaring officer stepped closer. "He looks very mad. His friends are very mad because Graceful attempted a gang bang by himself."

The approaching officer wrinkled his muzzle in confusion, then slowly reached to his belt for the baton hanging at his side. Amdusias watched this with a grin, then added quickly, "I will...not permit them to kill you, at least. Now do it before I force every single brainless mortal in this building to see your precious colt as a frothing, bloodthirsty monster, and I promise you I would not bat an eye as they chased him down and beat him within an inch of his life."

Riffraff flattened his ears, his emotions twisting as his instincts screamed at him to obey the demon's whim while his logical side insisted Amdusias wouldn't dare pull such a stunt on them. But as he glanced up quickly at the cold grin on the reptile's features, the pegasus steeled himself, then turned around abruptly to face the stallion only a few feet away from him. "Your...your religion is stupid! And it doesn't make a whole lot of sense!" he shouted louder than he intended, looking immediately embarrassed as every pair of eyes slowly turned to him again but nonetheless adding hastily, "And pants are gay!"

But Amdusias only rolled his eyes and tapped his claws against his powerful biceps. "Really? Pants are gay?"

It seemed to incense the tan pegasus plenty, however, as he snarled and lunged at the other male, baton held high. Riffraff blinked and yelped as he quickly dove to the side, then wincing as the other two officers decided to ignore Graceful and pounce toward him as well. "HELP ME, DUSEY!"

The demon sniffed and crossed his legs primly, flexing the large claws at the end of his leg idly while examining the fingertips of one hand. "You are not performing your lines very well, mortal."

Riffraff cursed and ducked awkwardly under a wild swing that smashed a baton into the bars where his head had been a moment before, scrambling wildly to the other side of the cell. "Uh, uh...your beliefs are stupid because...seriously, who would even believe in some...pony making other ponies drink his blood and eat his flesh!? Seriously, think about i-augh!" He yelped as another baton swing caught him in the flank this time, stumbling and taking to the air as Graceful watched with something like awe and terror mixed together.

"Inform him of the inconsistent logical fallacies inherent in his flawed system of faith," Amdusias said mildly, tilting his head slightly to avoid being clipped by one of Riff's hooves as the pegasus scrambled along the top of the wall, then kicked off to fly toward the of the now-locked cell with a screech as the other winged pony flew furiously behind him, his fellow officers grounded earth ponies that turned to follow them, both yelling up at them.

"Your...your faith system has fallacies with inconsistent logical flaws!" Riffraff yelled, widening his eyes as one of the stallions on the ground hollered incoherently and threw his baton up at the pegasus. The crimson male barely twisted out of the way, then smashed into the bars of the wall he was unable to avoid, shaking his head dizzily and then crying out in pain and shock when the winged officer smashed into him from behind and swung both baton and hoof into his sides. "Dammit...Dusey!?"

The demon looked up thoughtfully, tapping his chin with one finger as Riff managed to twist away from the other pegasus and dive toward the opposite end of the cell. "Maybe bring up that whole...zombie subject again?"

"Yourprophetwasazombiedoyoureallybelievethat?" Riff squealed, finding himself cornered as all three police officers slowly approached. He stared with horror between them, then looked pleadingly up at Amdusias, but the demon merely stood up and slowly stretched out his upper limbs before idly crossing his arms once more, watching with interest. "Uh...guys..."

But before he could squeeze out another word, the furious tan pony leapt at him and smashed him violently across the muzzle with his baton. Riffraff gave a broken yelp, his head twisting to the size as he stupidly realized his lower jaw had just been cracked. He stumbled to the side and Graceful cried out, his awestruck expression lost to one of terror. One of the earth ponies brought his own club up high, then swung it down viciously against Riff's spine, the crimson stallion gasping and falling down to his stomach and turning his head dazedly back in time to see Graceful sprinting over before a bare hoof crashed powerfully into his jaw to completely shatter it. Riff gurgled, his vision becoming hazy as he heard one of the three twist around and bat the slender male violently aside with one of the stiff batons, then slamming it again into his side to audibly crack one of the pegasus's ribs as the wing not pinned beneath him flapped weakly.

Amdusias glanced down at the crumpled form of Graceful Melody at his feet, grimacing and idly prodding the male with one end of his tail. The brief contact was enough to inform him that the feminine stallion was only unconscious and would likely suffer only a large lump upon his skull. His eyes shifted up to the crimson pegasus as all three officers continued to lay into the barely-conscious pony, their blind rage driving them onward. The reptile grumbled about incompetent mortals and their lack of self-control and discipline, then held out a hand while his eyes remained focused on the battered pegasus.

His silver saxophone appeared a moment later and he swiftly brought it up to his lips, bowing his head slightly and blowing a brief triplet of notes. His eyes glowed shortly after, and his fingers began to move smoothly over the keys and levers as he blew a much more complex melody, eyes remaining open as an amber glow flowed out from the instrument's bell to flood down across the concrete, rolling like mist to quickly cover the floor. Riffraff heard only the first few notes drifting into his ears before one final slam to his skull knocked him deep into unconsciousness. But the effect had already taken hold as the glowing effervescence floated past the three snarling police officers – the moment it touched them, they froze in place, batons and hooves held high in mid-strike. It only required a few more bars of the rapid, twisting melody to spread the golden mist throughout all three cells, each of the locked-up ponies slumping into a deep sleep one by one.

Once every pony in the holding area had either been put to sleep or knocked unconscious by one method or another, Amdusias slowly lowered his gleaming instrument and sighed before muttering. "This was not my fault." He leaned down and poked Graceful's unconscious body a few times before holding a hand over the spot where the slender male had been slugged. The swelling that had started quickly faded away with the help of his powers, and the demon grunted before strolling over to the beaten pegasus and squatting over him.

He grimaced as he tilted his head from side to side, examining the vast number of blunt force trauma impacts across the stallion's form. "This is going to take much more energy than I have ever intended to waste on you, stubborn little pony." The scaled entity reached up and idly tapped one of his four thick horns before shrugging and turning around toward the three officers, their frozen snarls more comedic to him than anything else. "And now something special for you three."

He rubbed his hands together, then cracked his neck quickly as he lifted the saxophone up to his muzzle once more and sounded off a sharp blast of three consecutive notes. At first, it seemed to have no effect, the holding cells continuing to be filled with the silence of ponies either stiffened in place or slumped to the ground. But then the eyes of the three officers came alive at once, staring around wildly while the rest of their bodies remained immobilized. Amdusias smiled cruelly, his fangs gleaming as he allowed his body to become visible with a pop. All three pairs of eyes almost immediately snapped to him and all three pairs were just as swiftly filled with terror as the demon slowly drew up to his full height, his muscles bulging beneath the taut hide of navy, gold and silver scales. He towered easily above the three mortal ponies, though they were unable to even move their heads up, only able to stare awkwardly from their various angles as Amdusias snarled and lifted his tail high to the side for extra effect.

"You will leave this cell!" his voice boomed, seeming to reverberate the very air. "You will not harm either of these two, you will allot them the same treatment as your other revolting suspects, do you comprehend me?" He paused, then added silkily, "I am aware, even a blink is too much effort for you, beneath the weight of my immense power. But you will now be freed from your invisible bonds, and you will do as I have ordered, or you will never again experience anything that requires one of your five pitiful senses; I hope I have made myself clear." With that, he dropped down low and snarled only a few inches from their faces, a bit of smoke twirling threateningly from his nostrils before he snorted in disgust, snapping his fingers again and once more disappearing from their sight.

The rest of the ponies in the entire holding area awoke nearly simultaneously while the three officers all gave shocked cries as they regained control of their bodies, the trio stumbling backward before the tan pegasus bolted for the door. He slammed into it in his rush to escape, yelping in pain and then staring fearfully back at his companions. "Hurry, hurry, unlock this thing, get me the heck outta here, hurry!"

Neither of the other police officers seemed to mind his flee-or-flee response, one of them immediately fumbling at his belt and then reaching through the bars and around to shove the key into the lock before all three tumbled out and tripped over one another to evacuate the holding room. Amdusias glowered at their backs from his position between Riffraff and Graceful, once again invisible to the average mortal. _And these mortals are far, far less than average._ He grimaced and glanced between the two ponies he continued to regret meeting, more so with each day that passed. The demon grumbled, shaking his head slowly and then turning back toward Riff as he dropped to a squat again, half-listening to the jailed suspects on either side of him talk among themselves about both the unicorn's odd behavior, as well as the cops suddenly running, screaming at the top of their lungs moments after they'd nearly beaten to death the harmonica-wielding pegasus, who himself seemed to be caught in some delusional conversation with an unseen, unheard voice. _Yes, you all are experiencing the strangest day you will ever witness behind these bars, bars behind which most of you will inevitably find yourselves trapped again in the future._

The spiked reptile sighed and rolled his head back for a moment, far enough that his long, curved horns poked lightly into his shoulder blades. When he finally tilted his head forward again, his eyes were glowing amber, fingers slowly flexing at his sides. He'd debated briefly with himself on the best method of repairing the admittedly brutal damage done to the pony whose soul belonged to him. _Or at least it will when he dies in a way that the damnable instrument holding his bright and shiny essence will allow me to extract it._

He told himself it was the only reason he hadn't simply let the equine die from the vicious beating, that it was pure self-interest that required him to preserve Riffraff's life for the time being. Thanks to the cunning, shameful tricks of the mortal on the night of their first encounter, Amdusias had no right to his soul unless he died by the method outlined in their contract. Letting him mean his end at the hooves of some unhinged mortals would only result in him having wasted two years and countless headaches with nary a new trophy for his collection.

Regardless of his reasons, however, the lizard-like creature decided it would be easier to use his own direct energy and abilities on the injured pegasus. As loath as he was to make physical contact with the mortal, it would be a far more effective method of healing the multiple contusions and fractures than if he were to perform one of his complex melodies created for the regeneration of damaged tissue and bone. _I suppose I owe him this much. I am...mildly surprised he actually made a genuine attempt to carry out my bidding despite knowing it would bring him such barbaric treatment._

He rolled his shoulders, then stared down with his gleaming amber eyes as he reached with one large hand to place it upon the crimson stallion's forehead. He wrinkled his muzzle slightly at the touch but kept his grip gentle despite himself, his other hand hovering over Riffraff's bruised side. His eyes flicked along the stallion's ribs, spotting the one that had a definite break and eventually settling his palm there. Amdusias took a slow, controlled breath, closing his eyes and then flexing his arms to compensate for the sudden surge of energy that ripped down along his limbs. His teeth immediately grit from the strain, twisting his head slightly to the side and resisting the urge to curse as he focused all his attention to keeping his energy flowing smoothly through the unconscious stallion.

He'd witnessed a similar situation in the past when a fellow demon had essentially turned an unfortunate mortal into an unwilling, terrified time-bomb, using its own energy in the same method he was, but throwing it into the pony's body with disharmonious frequencies. The subject had become... _unstable_ , and the gory explosion that followed was enough to turn the stomach of even the normally-steel-willed demon. He made a face at the thought, then shook his head quickly again while opening his eyes to look sharply down at Riffraff. _I am a lord of Helheim. This is child's play. I do not make these mistakes._

He snorted softly, confidence returning to his features as the yellowish glow surrounding his hands and eyes shone brighter. His fingertips pressed lightly down into the stallion's hide and Riff's body twitched a few times as Amdusias leaned down closer and then snarled as he concentrated hard, watching carefully for the tell-tale signs of the mortal's body taking in too much of his energy. Beneath his touch, he felt the snapped rib steadily mend itself, bone and sinew weaving back together as the multiple fractures along his skull quickly sealed. Finally, he shifted the hand resting on the stallion's side to the shattered underside of his jaw, grimacing but continuing to send focused streams of demonic essence along his fingers and into the damaged areas. He had to first gently realign the pony's lower jaw as the fragments of bone slid back into place, then put his focus on solidifying the skeletal structure.

It took nearly five minutes and when Amdusias finally pulled his hands back, he gasped against his own will, clutching at his chest and wheezing as he half-fell backward onto his haunches, legs splayed out before him as he leaned back on his other hand. He was immensely glad none of the other jailed mortals could see him in one of his extremely rare moments of weakness, closing his eyes and feeling...drained. He simply sat there for several seconds, gripping into his own chest and sensing more than seeing that the blood-red stallion would survive with only the bruises he intentionally left behind. The reptile grinned despite his shallow breathing, feeling smug beneath the layers of extreme weariness. He'd likely exerted far more energy than he should have, though he'd been absolutely stubborn about directing his energy with enough precision that the signs of the pony's assault remained visible across his form. _Let us see a pea-brained mortal think that far ahead...now he will survive but also have evidence of this unfortunate beating to show when he is brought before whatever passes as an agent of justice on this mortal realm..._

He eventually let himself flop onto his back, his breathing still labored but steadying with each moment he spent resting. The wild emotions that roiled through the air certainly helped - he could feel each different, twisting sensation like a distinct taste upon his tongue, savoring the smorgasbord of mortal emotional energy. He laced his fingers behind his head and allowed his eyes to slide shut while his tail absently curled around his own powerful body to avoid being stepped on. _As long as that hyperactive wishes-to-be-a-filly doesn't start running around like an idiot...I should be able to...have a bit of a nap..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

Graceful Melody was the first of the trio to be conscious again – rather, he was the first to be awakened by a gruff officer who had apparently been one of very few to volunteer entering the "haunted" holding cells. The maroon-coated unicorn glared down at the bleary pegasus, his figure cutting a sharp air of authority that put most of his comrades to shame. His muscular body rippled beneath a pressed uniform and his violet mane had been shaved down in a militaristic style, making him a much more imposing sight. "You, Graceful Melody, correct? You are to come with me for questioning in the charges brought against you and Riffraff."

The periwinkle pegasus stifled a yawn and got to his hooves, arching his back and slowly stretching his wings before blinking as he realized his head wasn't sore as he'd expected – the blow he'd suffered hadn't exactly been gentle. He absently reached up to poke at his skull while the officer continued to look down at him without emotion. "Um. Oh yeah, so. Right. The charges of attempted murder, or me simply tryin' to give one of your stallions a good time?"

The unicorn's expression hardly changed, his response curt. "The charges solely against you have been dropped. Now, will I need to chain you up to get you to the interrogation rooms, or will you behave respectfully?"

Graceful pouted and glanced toward his still-unconscious companion. "Well...what about Riffy, you gotta wake him up to bring him, too!"

"He will be questioned separately." The male's horn glowed soft blue and he took a step backward while gesturing to the now-open cell door. "This way."

Upon hearing that the larger pegasus wouldn't be joining him, Graceful lost his bounce rather quickly. He lowered his pierced ears, rubbing a hoof against his muzzle and giving another longing glance to the crimson stallion before nodding silently and heading obediently in the indicated direction. "Okay."

When the unicorn led the slender male through the processing area, several officers leaned away with half-terrified stares as if expecting him to once again dash around trying to touch each and every stallion in ways no one should ever do, public or otherwise. Yet their horrified expressions soon changed to confusion upon seeing that the feminine pegasus slunk along with his head low as if someone had extracted every ounce of energy from the hyperactive male. Every pair of eyes present followed the periwinkle pony and the silent unicorn at his flank until the two disappeared around the corner to enter one of the dimly lit rooms marked "Interrogation Room B".

The reddish-purple unicorn pulled one of the metal chairs back with telekinesis, pointing toward it wordlessly. Graceful nodded silently and glumly sat down with his hooves crossed on the table, staring across it at the mirror which obviously served as a one-way window. He fidgeted when the unicorn left, scratching one hoof against the other limb while looking around the mostly-empty room. The pegasus had been hoping to have his partner nearby when this portion of the arrest procedure happened, though he figured he still might as well cheer up and make the most of it until he was rejoined with Riffraff.

A few minutes passed in silence before a young stallion strolled in, wearing a slightly different star around his neck, somewhat more detailed than those bolstered by the regular officers. The aquamarine pegasus pulled back the chair across the table, and then sat down with deliberately slow motions, slamming a manila folder onto the metal surface. "Good afternoon, Graceful Melody. Can I call you Grace?"

The slender male licked his lips, feeling his energy steadily surge back through his system as he leaned forward slightly. "There's a whoooole long list'a things you c'n call me, cutie pie."

The detective seemed taken aback, blinking and slowly rearing his head back. "Uh, of...course. Now, what can you tell me about last night at 88 Pleasures?"

"Mmm, I'd say I could give you at least half of those before it even gets dark out," Grace purred, stretching out a rear leg beneath the table and sliding his lower hoof slowly along the other pegasus's inner thigh. "In fact, I have twenty-six reasons why you should tell the guys behind that mirror to start filming things in here..." His hoof nudged lightly against the detective's crotch, and the young stallion immediately slid backward, his chair nearly toppling over as he scrambled back against the wall, eyes wide with horror. "Oh come oooon, I'll be gentle!" Graceful insisted, kicking his own chair away and ducking under the table to creep toward the other pegasus a few inches off the ground, his silver eyes glowing with a mixture of cheer and mischief.

"Get him away!" the detective cried out, ignoring the unopened folder and bolting for the door to burst through and then slam it behind him with an audible click, the sounds of his hooves thundering down the hallway visible even through the thick walls of the interrogation room.

Graceful giggled, glancing up at the mirrored glass and then standing on his rear hooves to press his muzzle against the smooth surface, breathing hard and fogging the glass around his nostrils. "Who's next?!" He could hear muttering behind the glossy surface, grinning at his own reflection and then tilting his head back and forth somewhat, glancing at the rings and studs pierced along his lower jaw before sticking his tongue out and ensuring he'd put the silver stud back into place properly.

When he heard hooves once more approaching the door, he quickly leaped back across the table, sliding across it and neatly landing in his chair once more, obediently crossing his front limbs across the table. The door slammed open violently and a brawny earth pony shoved his way into the room, dark blue eyes burning. He had a band on one of his forelimbs signifying his rank and it stretched with each step forward. "That's it, you little flaming fleabag, I have had ENOUGH of this!" He quickly approached the table and Graceful blinked, leaning back slightly when the muscular pony slammed a hoof into the table with enough force to dent it. "LOOK at these pictures, tell me why you and your lover decided to beat this poor performer half to death!" he snarled, flipping the folder open and sliding several pictures of the beaten and bruised unicorn pianist across the table.

Graceful glanced down at a few of the detailed photographs, making a face and leaning back slightly again. "He really isn't much of a performer, you should know. Also, do you work out? 'Cause like." Graceful spread his wings suddenly, grinning. "Well, my wing-boners should tell you plenty, am I right?"

The earth pony wrinkled his muzzle before snarling, shoving the table back against the pegasus and roaring, "Enough! You WILL take this seriously, and you WILL stop harassing my offic-"

He was cut off, however, when the slender male easily slid up and out of his chair, kicking off the back of it and flapping his wings hard once to flit across the table and wrap his slender legs around the earth pony's neck, forcing his muzzle against the other stallion's for a deep, unexpected kiss. The enormous pony's eyes bulged and he stumbled backward, tripping over his own chair and tumbling onto his back, then flailing wildly at the feminine pegasus as a studded tongue twisted into his muzzle.

The shocked and infuriated stallion eventually managed to shove Graceful away, yelling in horror and wiping at his muzzle before grabbing his toppled chair and holding it up threateningly while backing slowly toward the door. Graceful grinned toothily and fluttered his wings while strolling after him, ducking under a wild jab of the chair while the ranked officer yelled incoherently before reaching the door and quickly escaping through it, abandoning the chair in favor of locking the pegasus safely away once more. He pouted and quickly returned to the window, wings beating slowly to give him lift as he shoved his torso against the window while pawing at it with his front hooves and pressing his face against the surface as well. "Heeey, bring him back! I liked him a lot! I think we were really hitting it off!"

He eventually dropped back to his hooves again, sniffing and then trotting back to his metal chair to complacently sit once more. Several minutes passed this time and he eventually sighed and glanced down at the pictures with a grimace. The damage done to the unicorn's body was admittedly far worse than he'd noticed the first time he looked. He wrinkled his muzzle and slowly pushed them away, then glancing up with a grin as the door opened once more...and then immediately flattening his ears and hissing loudly when a female unicorn strode into the room. She reared back slightly at his reaction, blinking and tilting her head. "Do you have an issue with mares?"

"They have COOTIES!" he shouted childishly, pouting and covering his head with both forelegs and stomping his hooves on the floor. "Go awaaay, I wanna see more stallions!"

She smiled primly, picking up the upturned chair left by the bulky earth pony and placing it back across the table to sit down. Her horn glowed briefly, a notepad appearing from the simple suit jacket she wore over her nearly-white hide. She produced a pencil as well, tapping it against the table while studying the impetuous pegasus, still hiding his face under his forelegs. "I'm afraid that none of the male officers or detectives are willing to step hoof into a room with you, Graceful. You'll be answering questions with me, is that understood?"

"NO!" he yelled immaturely as he shook his head wildly against the table, chin jutting out. "Not fair!" His cerulean tail flicked angrily and he began to pout again, refusing to look past his slender forelegs.

She shrugged and jotted a few notes on the yellow lined paper, glancing down at the pegasus for a moment, then continuing to scratch across the paper for several seconds. Silence spiraled out between them, filled only by the sound of her pencil continuing to move along the notepad. Eventually, Graceful huffed and slowly lifted one leg to look up at her distrustfully...though his eyes betrayed his curiosity. "What...what're you writin'?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just making a list," she replied easily, looking over the pad at him again.

He blinked and lifted his head a bit. "What...what kinda list?"

"Just a list of all the stallions you can have if you cooperate, honey."

Graceful stared for a moment, then suddenly leaped to his hooves and half-declared, half-shouted: "It wasn't me an' Riff, we were kicked out after Riffy played his really long, really awesome solo, and it wasn't even really his fault, it was 'cause he hadn't smoked, he's gotta smoke or else he gets real sick so we made that stupid assbutt Keyes angry because he likes to be a stupid stagehog who doesn't let me even SING more than a whisper and he makes poor Riffy play like super-quiet, so his own POO-BRAIN MUSIC is the only thing the audience hears, and it's STUPID and isn't FAIR but we left, we went back to the motel we were stayin' at before the show even ended and we had sex!"

She stared at him, apparently unaware her trick would work so easily on the childish pegasus. "You and...Riffraff?"

"Ewww, yes!" he replied angrily, glaring back up at her. "I wouldn't even give Keyes a hoofjob, he's gross and poo-brain!"

"Yes, you've mentioned that," she responded carefully, quickly jotting down actual notes on her pad of paper. "Can anyone corroborate your alibi? Did anyone see you and Riffraff-"

"Having sex? No, unfortunately. I wish he'd let ponies watch more often, though, I really like showing off! You should see how much better I am when ponies are watching, I c'n make him scream! It's really awesome, an'-"

"No, no, I mean...leaving the bar, and going back to your motel," the unicorn interrupted gently, tilting her head and setting her pencil down but remaining respectfully across the table so the pegasus didn't panic at her proximity. "Is there anyone we can...talk to, perhaps, and...find out if you're telling the truth?"

"I know what corroborate means," he shot back, his voice suddenly mature. "The motel clerk saw us come in. I dun remember the time, but hopefully he remembers, 'cause me an' Riff didn't DO this!"

She studied him for a few seconds, then used her horn to gather the pictures together with telekinesis before placing them back in the folder and out of sight. "Then are you able to tell me who might have done this? Because what we have heard so far is that you two and the pianist were at odds from previous evenings' performances as well."

Graceful Melody scowled and crossed his forelegs while glaring off to the side. "Sure, sure, but can you even blame us? He was a...a total flank-face. He thinks he's some musical genius an' me an' Riff just wanted to play some good music, make some money...'course ponies are gonna say we seemed at odds. He wanted us to basically sit there and make background noise! He was rude." The pegasus pouted again, then mumbled, "But we didn't lay a hoof on him. We aren't stupid. This isn't even a real prison, I can't have a whole lot of fun at shower-time at a place like this."

The mare looked pointedly across the table again, lowering her head slightly. "I honestly cannot tell whether you are truly that...physically-needy, or if you simply have the need to try and rile up everypony who tries to get a straight answer out of you."

"Ain't nopony ever gonna get anythin' straight out of me," Graceful replied promptly before propping his cheek on an upturned hoof, peering back at her. "And I'm not needy. I'm cuddly."

"I'm sure you are," she said reassuringly, trying not to let herself be swayed by the innocent, child-like features and expressions of the stallion. "But just for the record, until we have witness statements from those who were present at the scene, do you not agree that your tenuous relationship with the musician Keyes, who seemed to be the deciding factor in terms of what you and your partner were paid, would have given you two the potential motive to seek harm against him?"

Graceful regarded her with a dour expression, then muttered in a once-more serious tone: "Riffraff taught me to understand lawyerspeak. So nice try, but I ain't gonna give y'all even an inch of rope to hang us with. We'll happily hang out in jail 'til y'all get some witnesses." He paused, then tilted his head slightly while still locking gazes with her, revealing the distinctive bruise visible just beneath his ear. "We may even have some of our own witnesses to call."

The unicorn frowned – either she hadn't been found out about the violent intercession of the three cops, or the detective was less than pleased that the pegasus knew enough about the legal system that somehow proving police brutality nearly guaranteed a walk. She studied him for a bit longer before nodding slowly. "Very well. I appreciate your cooperation. I'll take you back to your friend, now."

"He's my coltfriend," he replied defensively, bristling slightly and then hopping out of the chair to prance to the door with his nose in the air. "And I can find my own way back, thank you very much."

"Yes, but I imagine the ten or twelve officers ready to bludgeon you into mush may not take kindly to you strolling through the department freely again," she retorted mildly, her horn glowing as the pencil and pad were tucked back into her smooth suit jacket. As she approached the door herself, the pegasus scowled and backed away with a wrinkled muzzle and lowered ears. She did her best to avoid rolling her eyes, knocking twice to signal the officer on the other side of the now-locked door. They hadn't really wanted to take any chances with Graceful, considering the way he'd sent the lieutenant scrambling away.

But he followed her with grudging obedience as they moved back through the processing area and past many of the ponies who had experienced some degree of unintentional familiarity with his fast hooves. He met their glares with teasing leers, licking his lips now and then and occasionally lifting his tail tauntingly with well-timed swishes of his hips. Many of the stallions twisted their heads away in disgust but as always, Graceful had no issue spotting the few who couldn't tear their eyes away from his sinuous movements on the way back to the holding cells. He smiled to himself, shaking his messy mane back from his features. _So silly how everyone wants to always hide their desires. No wonder everyone's so cranky all the time._

When he had been led back to his cell, he found Riffraff conscious and smoking a cigarette while slumped on the bench, muttering softly as if holding a conversation with someone. The female detective blinked and then asked dryly, "You do realize that's technically not allowed in here, correct?"

"It's a condition," Riff and Graceful replied simultaneously before the larger pegasus glared at the empty half of the bench. "Oh shut up. Don't make me sic Grace on you." A few moments of awkward silence. "Yeah, you say that, but I've seen him dig out a penis from a two-pony Nightmare Night costume in under ten seconds. He'd find yours before you could do your explode-into-smoke routine, I promise you that."

Graceful beamed and waved at the far corner of the cell. "Hi, Dusey!"

"He's. Right next to me," Riffraff muttered idly.

The pegasus turned and waved to Riff's opposite side. "Hi, Dusey!"

"No, on. On. The goddamn bench, sweet Celestia, are you that low on your male fluid intake?"

The jacketed mare cleared her throat loudly before Graceful could respond. "Riffraff, you will be questioned shortly. I'll have one of the officers who was at the scene bring you by when we are ready." He grunted and gestured idly with the smoldering cigarette, which she took as a positive response. She couldn't help but glance momentarily at the spot next to him on the bench before shrugging and leaving the holding area, her horn gleaming briefly to lock the cell door behind her.

"Is Dusey really here, or are you just goin' for an insanity plea?" Graceful asked curiously, slowly approaching the bench as his eyes screwed up in concentration as if squinting would allow him to see the demon's bulky form.

"Inform him that you are going crazy," Amdusias drolled.

Riffraff sighed and flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto the masked creature, Amdusias flinching and then scowling as several of them landed across his arm and chest, quickly brushing them off. Although Graceful heard nothing, he couldn't miss the suddenly-redirected flecks of ash, blinking and sitting down with a half-smile. "Are you gonna break us out?"

"Inform him that he is infuriating me."

The crimson pegasus grumbled and looked up at the demon sourly. "No. Why are you still here?"

"Remember, I do not merely seek the benefits of a well-composed symphony or carefully-crafted dream. I savor mortal embarrassment and failure. And I most certainly have no qualms over watching one of your simple mortal minds steadily crumbling away into so much dust and shattered bits." The scaled entity trailed off as Graceful slowly inched closer to the space he occupied, looking almost amused and standing up at the last moment to carefully move to Riffraff's other side, his tail twisting lightly mere inches above the slender pegasus's cocked head. "It is much like watching a child figure out how to piece together a basic puzzle. Very entertaining."

"Please don't get him too excited," Riffraff mumbled, rubbing at his forehead and then taking a final puff of the cigarette before mashing it out against the concrete wall and flicking the extinguished butt across the cell and through the front bars. "My...everything still hurts. What did you do?"

"I gave you two an easy way out of this. Thanks to my immense skill and fantastic ability, it will be a simple matter of showing how you poor, defenseless mortals were senselessly beaten by those who are supposedly sworn to protect and serve. You are welcome," Amdusias replied calmly, a smug expression marking his features as he crossed his muscular arms, then glanced to the right to focus on the two stallions who had apparently decided to ignore Riffraff's inane rambling. "The skinny one robbed a convenience store to feed his addiction. The other one nearly killed another male who had been fornicating with his mistress. Observe my prowess."

The crimson stallion watched with an interest he cursed himself for, his eyes following the invisible demon as Amdusias briefly shifted into a plume of smoke to slip between the steel bars only to immediately reform in the adjacent cell. The pegasus's ears told him that Graceful had once again struck up awkwardly sexual conversation with the two ponies still conscious in the other neighboring cell and he figured his companion would be fine as long as he didn't try and initiate oral sex through the dividing bars. _At least not unless I'm watching._ His eyes remained focused on the muscular reptile, leaning back against the wall as he observed.

Amdusias glanced meditatively between the two stallions before him – the pale yellow pegasus still slouched on the bench, eyes sunken and flicking around anxiously while one hoof rubbed slowly at the opposite foreleg where the demon spotted a few tell-tale pockmarks. Pacing idly along one wall was the other male, the powerful earth pony giving occasional glares toward the door of his cell as his thoughts drifted into the demon's mind as easily as if the pony was announcing them. Grinning slightly, the scaled male rubbed his hands together and then approached the larger stallion, dropping to a squat and leaning in close as the mortal turned to pace in the other direction.

Riff could see the demon whispering rapidly, causing the grey pony to freeze in place and stare ahead vacantly for a moment while at the same time, Amdusias's long tail snaked across the cell toward the sallow pegasus. The two sharp ivory spikes flicked up and then lightly tapped the winged pony's temples as a spark of demonic energy passed between them. His reptilian eyes glowed bright amber, pupils wide as if expressing excitement over his own meddling; he continued to mutter softly to the earth pony and withdrew his tined tail a few seconds later before quickly standing up with a sharp, toothy grin. He glanced back at Riffraff haughtily, then turned his head back to the two mortals as the ashen pegasus began to breathe hard while staring at his cellmate with more than a touch of insanity in his features. "Hey, hey, dude, you've...had the stuff the whole time, and you weren't gonna share?" he panted, jumping down to his hooves as a bit of drool fell from his gaping muzzle. The grey earth pony blinked in confusion and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't deny it, I can see the stash right behind you, you've been hiding it from me all day, it isn't fair!" His wings fluttered rapidly as his eyes widened, pupils mere dots among the crazed, jaundiced irises.

The well-built stallion snarled as his own eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment, then suddenly sharpen as he took a step toward the twitching pegasus. "You! You little shit, you think you can make moves on MY mare and get away with it? Your flank is mine!" He leaped at the smaller male with a roar, swinging a hoof in with a wild swing that connected firmly with the pegasus's muzzle. But the scrawny stallion shoved back with both forelegs, then lunged forward to bite viciously at his cellmate's shoulder. His dull, unhealthy teeth sunk into flesh and muscle and the grey pony howled in fury and pain, beginning to pummel the other male wildly in the back of the head with his free hoof. The pegasus yelped and released his grip, but rather than continuing to fight, he only darted past the muscular stallion and pounced some non-existent object behind him, gripping it in both hooves and shouting in victory as he made the motion of jabbing a needle into his foreleg only to shriek a moment later when the earth pony spun around and grabbed his knotted tail to forcibly drag him backward and then twisting around to slam the pegasus violently against the bars of their cell with an infuriated shout.

"Look how easily you morons are influenced and transformed into the savages you truly are!" Amdusias crowed, clapping his hands together and laughing aloud. Riffraff blinked, tearing his shocked stare away from the tussling stallions to realize that the demon had returned to stand before him once more. "It truly is a wonder how any of you have survived this long, considering the near-standstill of your own evolution!" Riffraff rolled his eyes, then winced as the earth pony savagely twisted one of the pegasus's wings, snapping it audibly near the base as the skinny male howled in agony and flailed back with all four limbs. Both stallions bled from their muzzles, and in the earth pony's case, from several bite marks along his forelegs and neck. "Now this is suitable entertainment when there are no tolerable musical performances around to enjoy!" Amdusias declared, grinning down at Riffraff. "Do you not agree, soul-peddler?"

"I think. They're going to kill each other," Riff replied slowly, then looking almost relieved as the door into the processing area slammed open. Several officers rushed in, shouting to the two stallions to cease their scuffle before quickly opening the cell and forcefully tearing the snarling males apart. The pegasus continued to squeal wildly, begging to be given "just one more hit!" while the earth pony snarled and swung crazily at the air as three officers attempted to pin him and get manacles on his legs.

Eventually the sickly pegasus was dragged out with similar restraints above his hooves, the officers attempting to maneuver him out of the holding area to be healed but finding it difficult considering that even despite his injuries, the winged pony was extremely determined to sate himself with the imagined pile of narcotics in the corner of the cell. Amdusias scowled at this, glaring as the literally-frothing earth pony was chained to the bench before an officer informed him of the additional charges that would be brought against him. He still struggled angrily against the multiple restraints, deaf to the world and hellbent on breaking both the pegasus's wings off and "shoving them up his cowardly ass", as he continued to rave to the small group of officers. Once they assured he was securely bound, however, they left him to snarl and shout furiously alone in the cell as one of the uniformed ponies muttered about cabin fever.

"They should have allowed things to play out as nature intended," Amdusias opined grumpily, his tail flicking irritably. "It is far more interesting to see which basal emotion defeats the other."

"You are twisted," Riffraff replied dryly while flopping back against the wall. "I liked it better when you threatened to burn me alive and forced me to have visions of Graceful exploding." He paused, then slowly leaned sideways to peer past the towering demon and at his companion before widening his eyes slightly and groaning loudly. "Grace, come on, SERIOUSLY? Could you not wait at least TEN minutes after the violent altercation next door?"

Amdusias turned around, his curiosity getting the best of him. But the demon immediately made a noise of disgust and twisted his head away, a muscular forearm covering his eyes as he said loudly, "Please order him to stop!"

Graceful peered over his shoulder curiously, his studded tongue still hanging out of his muzzle with a long string of drool still connected to the male in the other adjacent cell. "We...we should stop, shouldn't we?" he stammered, his cheeks flushing brightly as Graceful Melody slowly reached through the bars and then gave his buttocks a firm squeeze, the embarrassed stallion giving a sharp yelp as his cellmate snorted amusedly and Riffraff only mumbled and regretted ever coming to Manehattan. "He started it!" the earth pony added hurriedly, quickly dropping down to all four hooves and backing away a few steps, causing the slender pegasus to pout and glare through the bars at him.

"I'm well aware," Riffraff replied drolly. "He's good at that." He glanced over at Amdusias, adding mildly, "You can look again."

"Is Dusey's penis showing yet?!" Graceful inquired excitedly as he turned around eagerly and sniffed at the air. "I wanna see it, I wanna see it!"

The demon stared morbidly down at the energetic pegasus before glaring at Riffraff as if his companion's behavior were somehow his fault. "I do not understand how his love for male reproductive organs can outweigh even the tremendous fear and respect he should have for a great being as myself."

Riffraff nearly answered with an obvious explanation, but he then paused and looked thoughtfully up at the massive creature. "Well. I wonder too, sometimes. I mean. What DOES your junk look like?"

Amdusias made a horrified face and grit his teeth. "You mortals, absolutely disgusting! I cannot even threaten to show you one day, because now apparently you both find some awful fascination with the subject, whereas most souls are TORTURED by such methods in Helheim."

Riffraff snorted. "I ain't as bad as Gracie...but damn, you realize we are NOT the two ideal candidates for that, right?"

Graceful perked his ears and bounced closer to Riffraff. "Riffy, what'd Dusey say?!"

"Order him to stop calling me that!" the demon growled, shaking a fist toward the smaller pegasus.

"Dusey said we're gonna get gang-banged in Helheim."

"STOP CALLING ME-"

"Yay!"

Amdusias groaned and slapped a hoof against his face, eventually flopping down onto the ground next to the bench and giving the larger pegasus a grouchy look. "I am going to begin your eons of torture by chopping off your precious malehood and sealing up all your orifices."

Riffraff grimaced. "Not cool. Noooot cool," he mumbled before grunting in surprise as Graceful flapped his wings and flitted over to promptly sit in his lap. He smiled despite himself, wrapping his toned forelimbs around the smaller male and doing his best to ignore the stares that continued to be directed in their direction. _At least they can't see the giant fucking demon next to me. Guess as always...it could be worse..._

The gruff mare who had been present at their arrest showed up shortly after, preventing Riffraff from enjoying the skilled ministrations of his companion's hooves beyond a point of no return. He'd awkwardly tried to recompose himself as Ruby had made a face before stonily leading him to the interrogation rooms. Amdusias had, of course, followed curiously while making idle comments to the embarrassed stallion about how justice in Helheim basically depended on which demonic entity could spin the most convincing lie. "Naturally, the few times I was involved in a case – which was rare mostly because, as a grand lord of Helheim, many rules simply do not apply to me – I won single-handedly every time. My story-telling skills are undeniably legendary even by Helheim's standards."

Not wanting to seem mentally insane on top of being in league with a nymphomaniac, Riffraff closed his eyes and thought about his response as hard as he could: _That would explain why your soul-contracting skills are undeniably the worst in all of the universe._

Amdusias growled, reaching down and lightly tapping the stallion's ebony emblem. The pegasus winced and then swallowed thickly as a rush of panic bolted through his frame. He stumbled slightly, then glared over his shoulder at the demon, who now seemed pleased again. "Dammit..." Ruby glanced back at him with a cold expression for a moment, then shrugged and shoved open the door to the interrogation room. She gestured at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Sit," she ordered icily. "The detective will be with you shortly to take your statement and question you about the incident." Before Riffraff could even offer the civil response he intended to make, she let the door shut and walked briskly away.

The masculine pegasus pursed his lips, then grumbled and shrugged before reaching beneath his wing and plucking a cigarette from the pouch he'd already slid back into place. He fumbled for the lighter a moment later, but Amdusias leaned down politely, his smile visibly feigned. "Allow me." Riffraff rolled his eyes but pulled his hoof back and tilted his head to the side so any curious eyes in the window wouldn't see the sudden, brief stream of flame that the demon leisurely exhaled to light the tip of the stallion's smoke.

"Gee, thanks," Riffraff mumbled, drawing slowly on the cigarette before releasing a bluish plume into the reptilian male's face. Amdusias scowled and leaned back slightly while the stallion added moodily, "Considering you gave me the goddamn urge. Cheating bastard."

The demon narrowed his eyes and then inhaled deeply before leaning forward and breathing out a massive stream of much-darker, thicker smoke from a glow visible in the back of his throat. Riffraff blinked and then flailed wildly as his entire upper body was engulfed in the heavy cloud of smoke while Amdusias crossed his arms smugly and leaned back against the wall before glancing up as a unicorn stepped through the door. Riff squinted through the smoke, then looked embarrassed as he stopped swinging his forelegs around, clearing his throat. "Unfiltered."

She only stared at him for a moment, slowly producing a pencil and notepad with her horn's abilities and then replying flatly, "Smoking is bad for you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't do so in here." Her horn glowed briefly again and a quick gust of air blew past the pegasus to clear the heavier smoke away. He blinked stupidly, then grunted in appreciation before lifting his cigarette to his muzzle and pulling slowly from it. She watched incredulously and then threw a hoof in the air with a sigh, sitting down and flipping through a few pages of the yellow paper. "Very well, Riffraff. If you must..."

"I must."

"...well, if you must. But I have a few questions for you...some related to the charges against you, some...related to other matters." She glanced up at him and studied his reaction, Riff unable to stop from frowning and slowly leaning back in his chair as he tapped his free hoof lightly against the metal table. "I'm sure you have some idea to what I'm referring, correct?"

The muscular pegasus grimaced, leaning sideways to peer shamelessly at the other pony's emblem and somehow unsurprised to find it was a magnifying glass. "I suppose if I make any private investigator jokes, they won't be taken well?"

"I would be grateful if you refrained, yes," she responded curtly, glancing down at her notes and then idly flicking her horn to send the manila folder sliding across the table. "But why don't we start here, with the unfortunate brutalizing of Mr. Keyes?"

Riffraff frowned, then opened the folder before tilting his head away slightly. "Wow. I thought it was only the cops in my hometown who used scare tactics like this." He grumbled and then studied the photographs thoughtfully – he'd seen his share of mutilated corpses in the court room. Besides being assigned the boring or low-class cases, he also was occasionally put in charge of cases involving parole or alteration of sentences for imprisoned convicts. The masculine pegasus had never minded those cases – he had been able to put his researching abilities to use, happily spending hours poring over evidence and historical cases to keep ponies in prison longer. The city had found Riffraff useful in extending sentences for dangerous criminals, though it certainly hadn't made the crimson stallion popular with those particular ponies.

Before him, the multitude of photographs revealed the savage beating Amdusias had laid upon the unicorn. He idly pawed through them before shrugging and leaning back in his chair, crossing his forelegs across his broad chest. "Don't have much to say about it, ma'am. I'm sure Grace already told you the same thing."

"You might be interested in hearing what your companion said, actually," the mare replied softly, leaning forward slightly as she met his eyes.

Amdusias snorted behind the pegasus, his hands gripping the back of Riff's chair as he bent down to mutter what he'd read from the unicorn's thoughts...but before he could, the stallion smiled amusedly and fearlessly leaned back toward the detective. "Cute. But we're not a couple looking to sell each other out to avoid a few pages of the book you're so determined to hurl at us. And by the way, you may have missed the little bump Grace had, but I can already tell you're trying to figure out what you could possibly still get on me now that I could just as easily sue half the department for police brutality. Not to mention the whole 'fruit of the poisonous tree' gambit... pretty sure I could confess to killing Celestia herself and it would still fall under that heading. Meaning this whole interview is pretty much useless."

Amdusias seemed almost impressed, glancing down at the top of the pegasus's skull and nodding once. "I suppose you may have been an absolute hack at the guitar before we had the misfortune of meeting, but you apparently managed to fit more than just methods of cheating demonic contractual law in that tiny brain of yours." Riffraff smiled slightly again, but continued to look calmly at the frowning mare, his forelegs crossed upon the table and his expression serene.

She bit the inside of her lip thoughtfully, then nodded slowly. "Of course. However, you've also done me the courtesy of helping answer the second half of my questions – your legal knowledge alone helps confirm that you are in fact the same Riffraff who used to lawyer back out west. We were unable to confirm it, since your emblem did not match what was on record for you back then. So naturally..." It was her turn to smile contritely. "We're curious as to what prompted you to physically alter your mark and why you so suddenly ended a promising career in law to become...a traveling minstrel?"

Riffraff felt the massive demon at his back slowly tense up, hearing his fingers squeezing the metal chair with enough force to bend the steel. He cleared his throat and tilted his head while pointing down at the pictures still spread across the table. "Ma'am? I believe you intended to do your job and question me about the brutal beating of this poor soul?"

But the detective failed to take the bait, only focusing on the pegasus's visible discomfort as she stood up and leaned against the table with her front hooves. "Oh, I think that whether or not you and your partner are guilty of this crime, there's far more to be discovered about your past. I'm not convinced that a mildly successful lawyer with a bright future ahead would give everything up, not to chase a cross-dressing singer, not to become a guitarist." Riffraff stiffened up as well this time, eyes narrowing slightly. "A public official with such sway over other ponies, suddenly ducking out of the bright limelight to instead live by the grimy spotlight in front of ponies who wouldn't even remember your name the next morning? It's almost insulting to me to think anybody would willingly give up that life to join the dregs of society."

She laughed sharply and turned around briefly to eye the reflective glass while failing to notice the small plume of black smoke that had been exhaled following the furious snarl she'd been unable to hear. "Yeah, because any pony with even an ounce of sense in his brain will give up a respectable living for the slacker lifestyle of ponies who put on little shows to score just enough money to buy their next-"

"ENOUGH!" Amdusias roared, half-shoving the still-seated Riffraff to the side as he became visible to the detective with an amber flash of light. "You will not continue to mock the most sacred of all arts in MY presence and expect to go without warning!"

The mare screamed and stumbled backward, eyes wide with fear as the enormous scaled male loomed over her, his height made no less formidable by the fact that he was leaning halfway across the table. "You will cease this disrespect of my domain, and end your frivolous questioning of the mortal before you! As far as I am concerned, the worth of his life is infinitely greater than yours, and he has sold his soul to me – that is correct, a soulless creature has greater worth in this world than you, for he appreciates the nuances and experiences of a life lived through music! Your life is meaningless to the universe, do you realize that? You find worth in picking apart the responses of other mortals, pitiless creatures you have frightened with callous, cowardly tactics, framing them for crimes they may or may not have committed. And this is how you measure yourself?" The demon gave a brash laugh, throwing his head back for a moment while Riffraff only watched, bewildered and somewhat touched as well.

By now, the detective had dropped down to her belly, whimpering and staring up at Amdusias with fear and growing demoralization. "Pitiful! The creature I have claimed as my own _will_ have his effect on this world – it may be but a drop upon the surface of the vast, endless waters within which rest all the layers and all the worlds in all of existence, but even a single drop may cause ripples, affecting those near, those far, those even centuries in the future, long after he has died and gone. But even his one, tiny drop is greater than the impact of your life, insect – you, who will be lucky to even gaze upon the universal waters before some absent entity steps upon you and quashes your meaningless life from you like the tiny cockroach you are!" Amdusias growled and flung the metal table to the side as easily as a ball of paper, bending down low as smoke poured thickly from his muzzle and nostrils, his voice almost wavering as he spoke audibly past a barely-withheld gout of flame in the back of his throat. "End this mockery of justice, release my guitarist back to his cell and order every one of your fellow mortals to keep their distance, for I will be watching, and I have absolutely no fear of bringing my damning retribution down upon your soft skulls!" He bared his teeth and snarled directly in her face, causing the unicorn to cry out again before he suddenly looked up with brightly glowing eyes, a grin crossing his muzzle before he held up a hand and snapped his

"-just enough money to buy their nex-oh my gods, WHAT was THAT?" the detective screamed, staring around wildly as she found herself once more seated behind the upright metal table, Riffraff seated across from her and visibly attempting to withhold a grin.

"What...what was what? Nothing happened," he said nonchalantly, glancing slightly to the side and eying the pleased-looking demon who was nonetheless now seated with his back to the far wall, taking slow, measured breaths. "Is everything alright?"

"Is everything alright!?" she half-yelled back at him, eyes wide. She shoved away from the table, toppling her chair and looking around fearfully, her body trembling violently. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Riffraff cleared his throat. "Uh. Gee, are you okay? I am being sincere," he said, his voice as level as he could force it to be.

She seemed to not realize his exact words, breathing heavily and then snatching her pencil and pad up in her hooves and hissing hoarsely: "Someone will be by shortly to...to take you to your cell..." She swallowed and twitched violently before staring around the small room once more and then quickly rushing out through the door.

Riffraff sat in his chair for several minutes, simply relishing the expressions on the mare's face as they replayed themselves through his memories. He grinned despite himself, then peered over at Amdusias once again. "What about the ponies behind the glass?" he asked, trying not to appear as entertained as he truly was.

"What about them?" Amdusias snorted. "They merely experienced their star detective suffering a sudden and unexpected breakdown. It would be a miracle if she was ever asked to act as a witness in your case...in fact, I would say that for the next month or so, it will be a miracle if she even sets foot into a room before turning on the lights and searching underneath every possible surface for 'monsters'." He flashed his sharp teeth back at Riffraff. "Stellar performance, would you not say?"

"I. Wow. You are a very dark demon, Amdusias," Riffraff said slowly. But the pony still smiled slightly. "Thanks, I think." He paused, then asked carefully, "Are...you okay, though? You've kind of done a lot of...messing around with us disgusting mortals in the last couple hours. You look a little drained."

"I am simply upholding the banner of my kind," the Sloth demon replied icily. "It is no business of yours, regardless. What dysfunction do you mortals have that causes you to automatically feign care for the health of others? Actually, this is no mystery – it is fairly obvious that you ponies enjoy the attention and satisfaction of being thanked for showing concern you do not even truly feel. And yet I do not thank you, nor do I even show signs of having any false care for you or your maiden."

Riffraff shrugged and pulled a cigarette out to quietly light and shove between his lips. "I dunno what you want me to say to that, Dusey. Sometimes we mortals just...do stuff. Sometimes we actually...genuinely care about others, too. I won't deny that many do it for the attention or altruistic means...but not all of them." He puffed slowly, eyeing the scowling reptile. "Me and Grace, well. I guess we care about you. Well. Maybe not CARE, but." The pony grumbled, rubbing along his muzzle awkwardly before shrugging. "Maybe it's some version of Stockhoof Syndrome. But I'm asking if you're alright because I'm compelled to. Not because I want you to gush at me and tell me 'oh gosh gee, no I'm super-fine, Riff, but how are you, are you okay, you totally got beat up, even though I was the one who let it happen and basically goaded you into it, but we're being emotional mares right now, so let's look past that and focus on our feelings!'" The pegasus had spoken with a higher and higher pitched voice until he was basically squeaking at the end. He grunted afterward, ignoring the cold, furious glare Amdusias shot him. "Don't get so defensive. Maybe I just want to find out if your self-inflated ass is still gonna be able to keep me and Grace safe if any other crap goes down 'til we're out."

The demon snarled quietly, struggling to stand up and managing his feet after a moment. His breathing continued heavily, however, and Riffraff could see the physical strain in each movement the reptile made. "You will show me respect, maggot," Amdusias wheezed, grimacing immediately after and rubbing slowly at his own throat. "Merely an over-straining of my vocal chords. Do not worry your ugly mortal head, I will maintain vigilance so that no individual but myself has the pleasure of wrenching every extremity from your nasty little body."

Riffraff felt somewhat relieved by the return of the demon's normal attitude, relaxing in the chair and smoking in silence while Amdusias produced his saxophone and started to play a soothing tune. The pegasus had a feeling that the tune was meant more for Amdusias himself – he knew well enough by now that the demon's music could be used for his own benefit just as easily as it could be directed toward others. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift over the events of the last several days as the easy, melodic song filled the drab interrogation room.

He'd almost already forgotten about the events at Canterlot – he still found it strange, though, that even the city officials weren't mentioning it. It made sense to him for the citizens to care less: their lives were a constant bustle. But he had figured at least government workers would have more concern for the entire fiasco. _Then again, I guess since Celestia is apparently back in her place...and the not-Nightmare Moon is somewhere in exile far, far from here, they really don't give a damn anymore. They still have their jobs, the country isn't embroiled in chaos...life goes on._ He nodded slowly to himself and felt a mild mental stir from the demon behind him, though Amdusias couldn't be bothered enough to stop his music in order to give the sarcastic response he no doubt had in mind.

The pegasus was led from the interrogation room by an unfamiliar officer shortly thereafter, Amdusias still gripping the silver saxophone as he moodily followed the two ponies back to the holding cells. There was no sign of the petrified detective and Riff couldn't help but wonder what fate she'd be experiencing over the next few weeks considering how absolutely stark raving mad she would appeared to whatever higher-ups had been observing the questioning session.

"Hopefully she has been demoted. Or perhaps sent to a sanatorium to be diagnosed with acute mortal retardation," Amdusias grumbled. "I dislike mortals such as her even more than I dislike you, soul-seller. And I dislike you a great deal."

"I don't think they still have sanatoriums," Riffraff replied under his breath, avoiding the unnecessary stares as he was pointed into his unlocked cell where, surprisingly, they found Graceful snoozing peacefully beneath the bench. "Helheim must be old-fashioned as balls."

"What's that?" the officer asked, frowning slightly at the pegasus. But Riff only waved idly at him with a foreleg and the cop snorted derisively before slamming the cell and leaving the holding area.

"It is not old-fashioned. It is properly designed to mitigate any and all issues that occur. Your Equestria could improve by taking a few lessons from us," Amdusias replied waspishly before studying the slender male snoring quietly on the floor. "Has he finally used the last of his energy for the day? Or is he merely sated with unfamiliar male seed, thus rendering him in need of recharging?"

"I hope to hell he didn't go and do that without letting us watch," Riffraff mumbled. "That would be disappointing."

"Speak for yourself," grumbled the lizard-like entity, shuddering and leaning against the barred wall of the cell. "Not all of us are interested in voyeuristic adventures involving the horrific mortal mating rituals."

"Yeah, of course not, you've never watched us from inside the closet, clopping your undoubtedly weird demon penis and hoping I didn't hear you," Riff drawled, flopping back onto his haunches and looking over his shoulder at the mortified reptile with amusement. "I can't tell if that reaction means that you want to kill me, or if you've actually done that."

"I am not dignifying it with a response," retorted the demon before he hastily added, "Yes, I am aware that was technically a response. I do not need to resort to...watching gross, uncivilized beasts fornicate."

"You know, for a demon of Sloth, you sure do talk about sex a lot." Riffraff glanced up at the glowering reptile, hiding his smile behind his harmonica as he held it up to his muzzle and blew a soft blues scale through the small instrument.

"You initiated the conversation!" Amdusias all but shouted, though his reaction only caused Riff to grin wider. The demon muttered darkly and rolled his eyes. "You are also aware that pleasuring me sexually will not soften the harshness of your impending eternity in my estate, are you not?"

Riffraff snickered and held the harmonica away from his lips for a moment. "Please, as if I'd even want to pleasure you sexually. Apparently your Pride flaws are showing through today as well."

Amdusias twitched, his eyes narrowing slightly before he snorted. "Do not lie to me, pony. I know quite well that you crave me physically almost as badly as your unquenchable filly over there."

"Oh, really?" the pegasus scoffed, oblivious to the stares he had been receiving for the last minute or two. The pony and the demon wrinkled their muzzles and glared challengingly at each other, eyes burning and bodies tense. Seconds spiraled into minutes, neither male blinking and Amdusias seeming almost impressed again.

"Very well," he finally said, breaking the silence and leaning back slightly. "We shall have a competition of music between us."

"And what will that settle?" Riffraff replied suspiciously, slowly continuing his simple harmonica solo.

"The loser will agree to being at the beck and call of the winner for the duration of one mortal day," Amdusias explained with a toothy grin. "I will defeat you regardless, but I will prove you wrong even if you happen to cheat yet again and pull a cheap victory out of your venomous muzzle – for if you win, I already know you will beg me to bed you. And when my certain sweeping triumph has come to pass, I will order you to drop your otherwise-useless mortal head between my legs and ensure that your undeniable pleasure throughout is recorded for you to witness with your own eyes."

Riffraff paused for a moment, then cleared his throat and let his harmonica drop to dangle from his neck again. "Wait. You're proposing a musical duel for the sole purpose of getting to screw me?"

The pegasus swore he saw a quick blush streak through Amdusias's features, but the demon maintained his composure well, smiling confidently. "You may continue to make excuses, but as always, I will be proven correct."

"And...if I just agree that, yes, I crave your mysterious demonic dick-stick as much as Graceful?"

Amdusias blinked and looked genuinely awkward for a moment before responding quickly, "Well, in that case, I will have been proven correct, and there would obviously be no need for the competition I would have won, anyway. So you may proceed with your concession now, treacherous insect, and avoid yourself the embarrassment of a handy defeat."

"Well. Fine, then, I -"

"Riffraff! Graceful Melody! Apparently it is your lucky day!" bellowed an as-of-yet-unheard voice, a new face pushing into the holding area. The stocky, uniformed pegasus glanced quickly through the adjoining cells, then spotted the crimson stallion looking curiously through the bars, a smaller pegasus asleep behind him. "You're being released on remand. However, you will need to remain within the city limits until your case has either been judged or dismissed, is that understood?" The muscular officer, wearing a tight blue police vest, approached their cell to unlock the door, then stand back and allow them passage.

"Oh as if this puny mortal could prevent me from moving the two of you to wherever I choose," Amdusias commented snidely, gripping his saxophone with both hands and wrinkling his muzzle, then glancing down at the two stallions.

"Yes, we understand," Riffraff said softly while dropping down next to the bench to gently shake his companion awake, smiling into Grace's bleary silver eyes when the smaller pegasus gazed up at him owlishly. "I'm gonna assume that someone finally did their job and had witness accounts taken from other ponies present that night at the bar?"

The officer narrowed his eyes somewhat, then nodded curtly. "Yes. I myself have just arrived at the station, but I've already heard that today has been...interesting thanks to you two. I wouldn't ask any more questions and just enjoy your freedom while you can."

"We din' do nothin'," Graceful mumbled tiredly, rubbing at his eyes before standing on all four hooves and shaking his mane and tail out, then peering at the well-built pegasus outside their cell. "Do you wanna have sex?"

The officer stared at him in disbelief and Riffraff sighed, slowly rubbing a hoof down his own features before ushering his companion quickly past. "Uh. Sorry, he's got Tourette's." He cleared his throat and glared when Amdusias only looked down at him with mild entertainment. "At least he isn't a total...ass...head." This received a glare from the uniformed pegasus, to which Riffraff quickly added, "Not that you are, either. It. Has been a long day, and I apologize, I'm jumping at shadows."

"Yes, you wish to jump the bones of those shadows," Amdusias deadpanned, looking smugly pleased with himself as Riffraff grumbled and dropped his head, deciding it was better to escape the police station before attempting to have any sort of conversation with either the demon or the slender pegasus.

They were led through the processing center again, once more being documented and given papers upon which the set date for their hearing was printed, as well as the stipulations of their remand. They were to not leave Manehattan's official city limits until contacted about the case being dismissed, or of course to show up on the date of the trial. But Riffraff was rather certain at this point that both the lack of physical evidence and the witness accounts would be enough to clear them...not to mention that his very obvious bruises would make a serviceable backup plan. He knew better from his days as a defense attorney that juries gobbled up visible, grievous injuries as easily as they did abused foals and victims of tragic workplace accidents. He and his companion were virtually untouchable at this point, assuming that neither of them did anything to further agitate the police department.

After all, even though it was becoming quickly clear that the two pegasi were not the culprits in Keyes's beating, Graceful's harassment of multiple officers could be taken to court if they pushed their luck too far. For now, they had the safety net of the attack they'd suffered while in jail. _The only issue with the whole Keyes thing is that they're never gonna catch the pony...well. Demon who did it._ He grimaced and looked over his shoulder to glare accusingly, but he only found a scowling officer closing the doors of the station and turning to stomp back inside.

"Amdusias?" Riffraff asked to the air despite himself, frowning a bit and glancing around slowly. "Oh c'mon, seriously? He's going to spend practically the entire time in jail with us, THEN finally leave us alone?"

Graceful blinked and peered up at the larger pegasus. "So. He actually was there the whole time? I mean. I figured he musta done something or helped somehow or something, 'cause...you are walkin' an' breathin' an' everything. It didn't really seem like you'd be able to do much of that after those mean cops beat on you."

"Yes, he was there the entire time," Riff muttered. He shook his head with a snort. "But somehow I'm unsurprised. I think even though he's getting less...horrible, he still enjoys our suffering. Or at least mine, seeing as you were already making some buddies in there."

Graceful nodded thoughtfully before perking his ears. "Hey, did he show you his junk, did you get to see it!?"

The crimson stallion groaned and dropped his head in defeat. "You are revolting sometimes," he mumbled, arching his back slowly. "Let's get back to the motel. Day's obviously pretty much shot, but...we can either go out and see the town, or go find out if anywhere is open that'll give us a good price on Amdusias's little toy."

"We should buy like a million cupcakes!" Graceful beamed and nodded while trotting in a quick circle and unfurling his wings to flap them a few times. "That would last us like a WEEK."

"I doubt even that long," Riffraff replied dryly, testing his own wings slowly and finding himself surprised and pleased that Amdusias truly had healed all his internal injuries – he still looked like he had been mauled by an angry pile of bricks, but the snapped wing that he'd heard fracture during the tussle was completely functional, not even sore. _I guess he can keep insisting that he does that stuff because he wants to ensure I die the way that gets him my soul...but there are worse things he could have done. He really doesn't hate us as much as he puts on sometimes..._ He smiled slightly to himself, then nodding to his companion. "But alright, sugarflank. You good to go?"

Graceful whooped and leaped nearly straight up in response, his wings quickly catching the air as he flapped them hard and swiftly soared high above the city streets. Riffraff laughed quietly and took a few bounding steps forward past a huffing unicorn, grinning sheepishly at the over-dressed mare and then grunting as he hopped off a bench and thrust himself into the air with several powerful beats of his own wings, straining himself to catch up to his slender companion with a smile.

The two pegasi bumped their flanks gently together as they sailed past the tall buildings, their wings moving easily in tandem and allowing them to remain inches apart. Flying came naturally to most ponies of their race, but the two companions still found a thrill in the act, especially when sharing the experience. Considering it was usually the first big "lesson" during a pegasus's childhood, thought to be as natural as walking and breathing, it wasn't rare for them to draw confused stares from those few witnesses to their laughing and childish shoving as they flit through the skies.

It was nevertheless a source of cheer for them both and Riffraff felt his worries and concerns melting away the moment his hooves left the ground. His expression lightened and he took a deep, relieved breath as he and his companion glided between tall skyscrapers and past the occasional fellow pegasi. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation of the cooler, cleaner air whipping past his bangs and through his now-messy mane before streaming along his masculine frame and down his long, smooth tail. Every beat of his wings felt effortless and the stress of their temporary imprisonment and impending court date seemed to fade with each easy flap. He didn't have to glance to the side to see that Graceful had likely never even felt the initial strain of their predicament, but he looked anyway and felt somehow even more at ease to find his partner's warm, genuine smile and carefree wink.

Their travel back to the motel went without incident and by the time the two males entered their tiny room, Riffraff felt his mind nearly cleared, his stress dissipated. He still worried somewhat about the future court date, even though he knew that Graceful's reassurances were not simply said to soothe his thoughts. He had plenty of experience with tilted cases in the courtroom, and their own situation was more than favorable for them. The blood-red pegasus smiled at this thought before his companion hopped onto the bed and caused the headboard to rock against the wall with a sharp crash. The loud bang snapped Riff from his reverie and he shook his head a bit before sitting back on his haunches to watch the slender male lean nimbly over the bedside stand to reach for the gleaming tambourine that still hung from the reading lamp. He tilted his head somewhat as the smaller pegasus grabbed the instrument between his hooves and then flopped back on the bed to study it in the dim light.

"Whatcha think it's worth, Riffy?" the feminine stallion asked curiously, holding the tambourine out at leg's length for a moment, then pulling it close to his face to peer at the jewel-encrusted instrument. "Is it gonna get us somewhere better? Are we gonna keep working?"

"I don't know, and maybe, and yes we are," Riffraff answered drolly, smiling despite himself. "We can't just...stop working because we've gotten a bit of easy money. Besides, you'd go off and spend it all at once." The other winged pony pouted and Riff rolled his eyes. "You know it's true. But...sure, we deserve to spend at least a few nights somewhere nicer. Shouldn't be that big of a deal." He paused, then gestured to the instrument between his partner's hooves. "The issue is finding somewhere that will actually give us good money for that. I somehow doubt that the average pawn shop is gonna give us even half of what it's worth."

"How 'bout we check out the local museums?" Graceful chirped, his pierced ears perking with a bright expression. "I bet that thing's like super-fancy art to them or somethin'! We could even tell 'em it's like...real old, an' from a thousand million years ago, like from before even Celestia was around! We could say that our grandpa got it from Celestia way back then and he passed it on to us!"

Riffraff blinked. "Um. Okay, first...family members don't usually make out and grope each other in public. Second, no living grandfather today would have been around a thousand million years ago."

"You don't know that! Maybe Celestia has a super-super-mega-old grandpa hangin' around somewhere!?"

"You. You are a special pony," Riff replied with an amused smile, rubbing a hoof against his forehead and then approaching the foot of the bed. He crossed his forelegs upon the mattress, resting his muzzle upon them. "Anyway. That's not a bad idea, actually. Didn't even think of that. Yeah, we'll...come up with a simpler story, though. Just say it was handed down to you. And even if they don't think it's some old, lost artifact, it...is covered with gemstones."

"And it's shiny!" Graceful added cheerfully. "Ponies like lookin' at shiny things!"

"Is that your excuse for having a thousand piercings all over your face and crotch?" Riff replied with a snicker, leaning his head back slightly to avoid a playful kick from the other stallion's lower legs. He gently swatted his companion's hoof away, then crawled up onto the bed to flop over next to him. He looked over at the sparkling instrument, then smiled slightly. "But alright, alright. Tomorrow we'll check into a better place – but only if we can find somewhere that'll take that glittering monstrosity off our hooves. Otherwise we probably won't even be able to afford the bathrooms in the lobby of one of those...actual hotels."

"We've stayed at a hotel before!" Graceful responded with a toothy smile.

"No, YOU might have stayed at hotels before, when you were on your own and were an exotic, sparkly prostitute. But we've never been able to afford one," Riffraff replied, ignoring the huff from his companion. "And don't deny it. We both know you made money that way, too."

"I'm not denying it!" the smaller male complained loudly, slapping Riff's chest with the tambourine and causing it to give a disharmonious rattle. "I think it's rude that you said I WAS that, like I'm not anymore!"

Riffraff blinked stupidly before groaning and slowly rubbing his face with both hooves. His partner pouted and tapped the jeweled instrument against his own muzzle a few times while rocking back and forth next to him. "You're so weird. Fine, fine, you're still a prostitute."

Graceful immediately smiled again, switching emotional gears fast enough to give any other pony whiplash. "Yay!" He paused and then peered over the top of the tambourine to ask Riff suspiciously, "Am I a good prostitute?"

"The very best," Riffraff answered drolly. "No one can sell their flank like you do."

"Thanks!" The periwinkle pegasus beamed and tossed Amdusias's strange gift into the air before catching it and setting it onto the nightstand. "You always say the nicest things, Riffy. But now since I didn't get to experience all that prison has to offer..." He grinned, leaning over toward his companion with a lick of his lips.

Riffraff awkwardly looked up at the smaller male as he easily straddled his larger frame. "Uh. Okay, it was just jail, not prison." He gently shoved the feminine stallion to the side with a grumble, Grace yelping dramatically and flailing around on the other half of the bed. "And second, I am very exhausted. It has been a long, painful day in jail. I would like to just sleep tonight."

"But Riiiiiiff!" Graceful kicked childishly at the air with all four legs, then rolled onto his side with a sullen expression. "Sleeping is for babies and gross fillies!"

"Then I guess tonight, I am a gross baby filly," Riffraff replied dryly, reaching over to lightly flick the other male's nose. "Go...do stuff in the bathroom if you really need to. I am tired. And I don't wanna play Lights Out Tag with you."

"Oh, alriiiight," Graceful mumbled disconsolately but nodded. "None of that tonight, then." He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes. "Boring pony." Riffraff, however, only gave a muffled grunt in response, already half-asleep as the slender pegasus jutted his chin out before curling up against Riffraff's side and letting his own body begin to relax and slide into a comfortable doze, the intensity of their day giving way to the calmness of slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wasteland

"You'll give us _how_ much?" The incredulity in Riffraff's tone was matched only by his shocked features, jaw dropped wide open as disbelieving eyes stared at the stiffly dressed unicorn gingerly lifting the tambourine with telekinesis.

The two pegasi had little difficulty finding the city's largest museum the next morning – it was not specifically an art museum, but rather featured displays of all varieties and eras. There were modern sculptures, ancient pottery and several exhibits with pieces from every era in between. Upon showing the gleaming instrument to one of the receptionists at the help desk, they'd been escorted by the excited mare directly to the assistant curator's office. The lanky, well-dressed unicorn happened to be a specialist in pre-Equestrian artifacts and seemed infinitely more interested in the origin and age of the tambourine rather than the fact it was covered with enough gemstones to sate even the hungriest dragon's appetite for a day or so.

The grey and white dappled stallion now examined the instrument through an inspection loupe, one eye closed as the other squinted through the magnified lens. "Magnificent," he breathed, leaning in closer and tilting his head up slightly so the aura-covered instrument floated a bit higher into the light. "Absolutely astonishing...this must be from before Unification, perhaps even before Celestia herself walked the earth..."

Graceful tilted his head, gently closing his companion's still-gaping jaw with one hoof. "Ummm, but like...aren't tambourines not-ancient instruments? We never see ponies usin' them in those old-old paintings and stuff."

"That is because most Renaissance-era paintings contained only the subject manner their creators deemed 'worthy' of capture," the unicorn replied in a surly tone, though his attitude was obviously not directed at Graceful as much as it was to that particular area of Equestrian art history. "A group of pre-Equestrian ponies sitting around creating the first forms of music with simple percussion instruments would not have garnered the attention of those self-righteous bigots," he added with a disdainful sniff. "What you have here, my friends, is extremely old and extremely rare." His eyes lit up slightly as he set the loupe down and reached up a hoof to hesitantly grasp the tambourine out of the air. "I would be most excited to study it further, see what tests could be run to determine where it came from, and when it was crafted. The gemstones, of course, are dazzling and make any average pony today ooh and aah over it, but those few historical accounts and reliable research books on such ancient times suggest that gems and precious metals were but a form of artistic appreciation and decoration to those civilizations...and beyond that, a means to keep dragons from enjoying those poor denizens of old as snacks." The unicorn laughed, surprising Riffraff out of his stupefaction as the suit-wearing stallion looked amused. "In fact, as much as we may want to label this as a musical artifact, I would not be surprised to discover that it had been used as a throwable lure to distract the occasional wandering dragon."

Graceful Melody giggled and hopped from side to side. "Then that's gotta be the most expensive frisbee in the world!"

"Quite so," the unicorn replied with a chuckle. "Regardless. I will need the blessing of the head curator, of course, but seeing as the Pre-Equestrian Culture exhibit that I have headed up has been attracting considerable attention as of late, it should not be overly difficult. Once I have received his approval, the museum will be prepared to offer you a lump sum of seven hundred thousand bits."

Riffraff's jaw dropped again and Graceful once again gave a bright laugh, flapping his wings several times and leaping into the air to fly around in a tight circle as the unicorn looked on, showing a mix of amusement and fear for the valuable artifacts strewn about his office. "Holy crab-apples, Riff, that's enough to BUY a hotel!" the smaller male crowed excitedly, doing a neat backwards loop before landing primly next to the crimson stallion once again. "I've never even SEEN that much cash!"

"Well, it will be paid by form of a check," the unicorn replied mildly, carefully setting the tambourine down upon his desk and then walking around to the back of it to quickly flip through a rolodex. "I'll give Mr. Links a call, though he may be in a meeting. I'll probably need a day or so to discuss the matter with him." He glanced across at the two pegasi; Riffraff was still standing in stunned silence while Graceful was giggling and clinging to the larger male's neck. "Uh. He'll want to know a few things, such as...how you came across this artifact, and of course if you are able to offer any sort of proof of authenticity." He hesitated before adding carefully, "And I mean no offense, but. I have the feeling you two likely do not have any proof of authenticity."

"A demon gave it to us!" Graceful announced brightly, nodding several times.

Riffraff blinked stupidly, then scowled down at his partner, shoving him gently. "You. Dumb. Uh." He cleared his throat and looked up awkwardly at the confused assistant curator. "Sorry, he really doesn't get along with his family. His grandfather was very...er...religious." He paused and rubbed the back of his head lamely. "You aren't...religious, are you? I had a bad experience last time I brought the subject up with an authority figure of Manehattan."

"Horses of Heimdall, no," the unicorn snorted. "Nor am I any sort of authority figure. But I think I understand. Family heirloom or something your grandfather found?" he asked curiously, gazing intently at Graceful.

"Uhhhh, I guess an heirloom that he found?" came the slow response of the slim pegasus, his muzzle wrinkled in thought. "Yes. An heirloom he found. We didn't steal it!"

The unicorn gave an amused smile, crossing his forelegs upon the desk. "I am not accusing either of you of theft, don't worry. If you say it was passed onto you by your grandfather, the Demon, then so be it. Besides, an item of this worth would be reported as stolen, and no establishment is more inundated with information of thefts than museums. Should I find out it's stolen, I will likely be a responsible citizen and report it to the local authorities." He winked at them, a smile quirking at the side of his muzzle.

Riffraff was somewhat suspicious of the unicorn's congeniality, taking a step forward as he picked up on something the other stallion had mentioned. "Wait...you said a day or so. Will you need to keep the tambourine here to show your boss?"

"It...would be best," the dappled male replied delicately, tugging quietly on the cuffs of his suit jacket. "I know this is not something I may ask lightly, and I won't keep you from taking it with you, should you desire. But it guarantees the best consideration for your payment, since often when ponies come in here with an artifact but do not leave it to be examined by the other curators and our research team...they are denied their contribution and subsequent reward."

"Well that blows," Riff mumbled, sitting back on his haunches and scratching a hoof into his styled mane before glancing at Graceful. "What do you think, Grace?"

The periwinkle stallion shrugged and beat his wings a few times. "He's not gonna steal it. And a museum is probably safer than in our dumpy li'l motel room." He tilted his head and met the unicorn's inquisitive gaze. "You guys will really pay us that much for it? And you aren't gonna run away with it? 'Cause...we'll find you if you do, and you probably won't like what we do to you." The sudden seriousness in the slender male's voice made Riffraff turn his head slowly to stare at his companion morbidly. Across from them, the unicorn looked just as shocked, blinking a few times.

"Uh. Yes, I am ninety percent sure about that amount, and it will be no more than fifty-thousand less if anything. I've appraised both the historical and physical value of the artifact, and our labs will be able to confirm it, though I would say I know my way around pricing these sorts of things." The unicorn smiled slightly, adding gently, "And...no, I will not steal your tambourine. That would be illegal, and it sounds like no one here wants to do anything against the law."

"Yeah, let's...avoid the police," Riffraff said awkwardly. "We've already had one misunderstanding with the fine authorities of Manehattan. No, we aren't criminals, I know how weird this has all become, but...I swear we aren't bad ponies."

"I'm a bad pony," Graceful piped up cheerily. "You should see what I can do with a-"

"Uhhhh, yeah, why don't you go ahead and keep that thing, get the approval of your folks, aaaand we'll be back tomorrow?" Riffraff interjected quickly, holding a hoof out over his companion's pierced muzzle, looking almost pleadingly at the confused unicorn.

The horned stallion cleared his throat, reaching out to carefully pick up the tambourine and then placing it gingerly into a safe behind his desk, closing the heavy door and spinning the combination lock afterward. "It is safe with me, I promise. I'll have the curator look at it before he leaves today – you two can come by sometime tomorrow when you're free, and we'll sign all the paperwork and get you on your way, stress free – how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," the blood-red pony replied with relief, nodding and exhaling slowly. He shook his head, then glared down at the innocently smiling pegasus at his side. "You're gonna get us arrested again, doofus." He looked up at the unicorn with a sheepish smile and waved quickly. "But uh, yeah. Thank you. We'll be back tomorrow morning. C'mon, Gracie."

The smaller male beamed and waved several times as well before flicking his tail and trotting demurely out of the office. Riffraff rolled his eyes, attempting to avoid focusing his gaze upon the swaying flank of the effeminate stallion before him. The unicorn smiled again from behind his desk, calling after them, "Until then, friends."

When the pegasi reached the museum foyer, Riffraff paused a moment and then reached out to gently grab his companion's messy tail. "Hey, since we're already here...why don't we take a look around? I know you probably think this is boring stuff, but..."

Graceful looked over his shoulder with a bright smile. "Boring? Nah! Well, maybe sometimes a little, but we can make it fun! Besides, you know all sortsa weird stuff from when you used to do your research, so you c'n probably teach me somethin' neat about some of the old stuff here." He laughed and spun around to push his nose against the larger stallion's. "Aaaand maybe we can find some quiet corner and have a quickie behind a royal tapestry or something!"

"Wow. Wow, you would say that," Riffraff mumbled, shaking his head slowly but nonetheless turning around and jerking his head toward one of the first exhibits. "But alright, let's go check out what they got here. I used to love going to museums for school field trips, actually."

"Were you a neeeerd?" Graceful asked with a giggle, prancing up to his partner's side and bumping their hips together lightly. "I so can see that. Little dorky Riffy, champion of the junior debate team!" He winked up at the masculine pegasus, earning a sour glare.

"I hate you. And I can deny you your one weakness."

"I can get it from other ponies!" Graceful nodded fervently before twisting around and waving brightly. "Hey, Dusey!"

Riffraff whipped around in shock before blinking and then groaning and dropping his head. "Grace, that's a sculpture of a dragon."

The slender male blinked as well, then unfurled his wings and quickly lifted himself from the polished floors to hover a few meters high, studying the massive clay statue curiously. "Weeeell, I guess so. He doesn't look as sexy as Dusey, though it also doesn't show his bits, just like Dusey!"

Riffraff cleared his throat loudly, giving an awkward smile to the trio of older ponies now hurriedly passing by. "Grace, you can't say things like that in public!" he hissed, stamping a hoof in frustration. "We're not in jail anymore!"

"That's a shame," Graceful sang out, letting himself lazily spiral back toward the floor as Riffraff began to walk forward again with a slight blush at the stares they were getting from other nearby patrons. "Jail was fun."

"Yeah, right through us being the victims of police brutality," Riffraff muttered, flicking an ear and keeping his head low as they moved into an exhibit featuring paintings from a more recent era. "Let's make-believe that we're normal ponies, just out for a walk through the museum. I'd really like just one day without getting horrified stares from everypony around us."

His companion giggled as he gazed around, the multitude of framed paintings beginning to capture his attention. "Okie dokie, we can pretend that we're normal, Riffy. Oooh, look!" He pointed excitedly to an old oil painting of a lush forest scene, several flowering trees framing a picturesque waterfall. "We should borrow it and spruce up our dinky li'l room for tonight!"

"That's called stealing," Riff replied brusquely, pausing nonetheless to look up at the rich colors. "We're trying _not_ to get arrested, remember?" He glanced to the side to catch the inevitable retort, but Graceful had somehow managed to wiggle his way into a large group of foals apparently on a field trip, gasping along with them as their chaperon told some embellished tale of painting behind her. Riff studied the piece, which featured a earth pony in armor standing proudly before a serene landscape, a broad grin on his muzzle. His chestnut hide bulged with well-detailed musculature and his mane appeared to be braided into multiple, tight locks...though when Riffraff peered more carefully, they looked almost like natural vines to him.

"And historians say that he was a mythical hero of many, many years ago, who traveled all of Equestria, helping all the troubled ponies he came across," the pink and white earth pony explained, smiling down at her awestruck students before blinking as she noticed Graceful bunched between several foals. She frowned slightly, but his childishly gleeful expression apparently disarmed her enough to slowly finish: "But of course that is just a legend, because Princess Celestia has kept peace and harmony throughout all of Equestria as long as history has recorded. There is no need for ponies such as this stallion here in the painting." She nodded and smiled warmly again as the foals all gazed up at her trustingly...then paused as Graceful gave her an accusing glare. "Um. Sir? This is...actually not a guided tour, this is a field tri-"

"Lady, I dunno what you heard, but...my coltfriend said that Celestia ain't all as perfect as everyone says, an' that she actually started that thing over in-" The slender pegasus was hurriedly cut off when the larger stallion rushed forward, wrapping a leg around his muzzle and blushing deeply.

"He's. He's. Sick, and. I need to take him home. To be given medicine," Riffraff said loudly, pulling the squirming singer backward through the confused foals. He blinked when a chubby unicorn colt near him poked his leg several times.

"Uh, Mister? Are you two..."

"You shouldn't be so nosy," Riffraff interrupted quickly, hauling his companion easily onto his back and then trotting toward the entrance.

"Bye, kids!" Graceful called out cheerfully, waving from between Riffraff's wings as he comfortably laid out along his partner's spine. "Remember that it's okay to be gay!"

"Oh gods," Riff mumbled, nearly stumbling as he hurried toward the front of the museum, avoiding the all-too-familiar stares as he rushed out of the building before anybody could identify them to either museum security – which might jeopardize their reward for the tambourine – or the police department...which would definitely land them back in jail without another chance of being released. He was used to the feminine male's behavior, but the potential consequences still always made him nervous. He knew they had been lucky to have a quick release, and the last thing he wanted was for an immature comment or action to bring the police force down upon their heads. "Graceful, we...might have to lay a bit lower than usual," he cautioned, glancing around as they emerged upon the top of the marble steps leading to the museum's entrance. "You know I wouldn't ask that normally of you, but..."

As his voice faded out, the slender pegasus quieted, then hopped gently down from his back before lightly nuzzling the larger stallion's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Riff. You're really worried about us ending up back there, aren't you?"

"I guess, yeah." He shrugged after a moment as they descended the stairs together. "It's not like I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to get out, or that Amdusias wouldn't get us freed just for the sake of continuing to torture us. It's more that...most of the best times we've ever had involved music, you know? We can't do a lot of that in jail."

Graceful nodded slowly, pausing near the bottom of the steps and then smiling across at his companion. "Okie doke, that is a good point. Hey, since we have the rest of the day, how 'bout we go find that jazz place we keep meaning to look for?"

Giving a smile of his own, Riffraff glanced warmly back at the feminine pegasus. "Now that's a good idea. We can go look around town, grab a bit of dinner, then just get through one more night in the motel before we get ourselves an upgrade - how's that sound?"

"It sounds like you're too slow!" Graceful called over his shoulder with a laugh, sprinting forward and lunging into the air eagerly to spread his wings and swiftly rocket into the morning sky. His partner snorted amusedly, hopping off the ground as his own wings unfurled and flapped hard in pursuit of the gleeful stallion.

They spent nearly three hours wandering through the grungier side of Manehattan, both pegasi finding themselves engrossed with locating the elusive, possibly-non-existent, lounge. They'd drifted from one homely, self-owned shop to another, asking for clues from anyone that would stop to talk. However, many of the ponies in that particular side of the town seemed to hardly know a thing about the surrounding area - many younger stallions and mares lived in the area, some attending the local college, but few of them spent any time in the decrepit neighborhoods other than to sleep and sometimes eat. And on the other hoof, many of the older residents were reluctant to talk much, eying the multiple piercings dotting Graceful's features with suspicion and outright hostility.

As they exited the fourth pawn shop they'd visited that day, Riffraff grumbled and pulled his cigarettes out to light one up while plopping himself down on a nearby bench. "I dunno if this place is still around, or if it ever was, Gracie. Everypony we've met either doesn't know what jazz is, or looks like they're ready to string you up and accuse you of heresy and witchcraft." He puffed quietly, making a face through the smoke billowing out through his nostrils.

His slim companion smiled and gazed about the area measuringly. "You give up too easy, Riffy. We just ain't been askin' the right ponies." He nudged the scowling male with a tattooed foreleg, gesturing toward a gloomy alley a block or so down, where two ponies sat in tattered rags with a worn banjo and dinged trumpet in their hooves. "Let's go ask them!"

Riffraff made a face and sighed, drawing slowly on the cigarette, a meditative expression on his muzzle. "They probably smell bad. Yes, I know, I know, we've practically been street musicians ourselves a few times, though we never let ourselves get THAT bad." He mumbled and tapped the ash from the smoldering cylinder before adding under his breath, "And they always want money. And we have almost nothing at all as of right now."

"I could always pay them with sex!" Graceful offered in a sing-song voice as he began to prance across the street, nearly colliding with a furiously shouting earth pony hitched up to a massive wagon loaded with apples and all manner of apple-related fare.

"Y'all watch where you're walkin'!" she hollered to his back, screwing up her muzzle and then continuing down the street with a mutter. Riffraff winced and waited for her to pass his bench before he quickly followed his companion. _He's like this...thing. That's really...small and...annoying. Except he can sing and is good in bed. Whatever a thing like that would be called._

"...an' so we're lookin' for it, so like...do you know where it is at all? We really wanna check it out, maybe do a few numbers of our own!" Riffraff approached as Grace finished his rapid-fire inquiries, looking apologetic for the slender male as the dark brown pegasus and dirty blond unicorn looked up at the two curiously. "So have ya heard of a place like that? An' by the way, I think a banjo an' a trumpet make a real neat pair! But you know what'd be even cooler, if you had a HARMONICA, too!" He giggled and reached out to grasp Riffraff's less-than-pristine harmonica, the larger pegasus gritting his teeth as he felt a bolt of vertigo run through his system the moment the other male grabbed his impromptu phylactery. He stumbled forward in response, looking somewhat jarred as the smaller stallion added brightly, "Riffy, you'll play with them, right?"

"Uhhh..." The blood-red pegasus blinked stupidly before clearing his throat and looking over the two presumably homeless ponies. "I...dunno, I don't really know your guys' style or anything..." he said lamely.

But the unicorn brightened visibly, his horn taking on a deep purple glow as the battered trumpet before him floated up from his lap. "Won't be a problem, son," the haggard pony rumbled, the three valves on his instrument flexing up and down rapidly.

At his side, the gaunt pegasus smiled and nodded slowly as he lifted the banjo to his chest before eyeballing the nearly-finished cigarette butt that Riffraff drew from. "Play 'long with us for a spell. An' lemme have one of them smokes, an' we migh' jus' remember where that ol' club's gotten off to. She's still around, res' assured."

Riffraff hesitated, but Graceful had already produced two cigarettes in a hoof, grinning cheerfully and passing them across to the bedraggled pegasus. Riff scowled childishly – he hadn't even felt his companion's touch while Grace swiped the cigarettes from the pack tucked under his wing. He mumbled and sat down resolutely next to the banjoist, upon whose flank was the symbol of a half-full jug of liquid. He studied this for a moment, blushing when the other winged pony peered at him rather directly. "Uh...did you used to be...a juggist?"

"Naw, that there's for moonshinin'. I was s'posed to take on my pa's business way out'n Witterbrook, but I decided I din' wanna spend m'whole life makin' drink 'n drinkin' away what I made. That was how Pa wen' out...ain't wasn't gonna be how I wen' out, no sir." He nodded once as he allowed Graceful to light the cigarette perched into his muzzle – _Goddamn sneaky little bastard, he got out my freakin' lighter, too?_ \- and gave a grateful smile before drawling, "Name's Dribble. I know, I know, ain't been easy growin' up with that, but it's how it was. 'N this over here's Louis. He used t'play with the Can'erlot Royal Band, but...they din' like the way he did the things he did, so now here we are." He nodded once, as if the explanation covered anything and everything Riff or Grace could possibly want to ask, then began to pick away at the banjo before either of the other pegasi could ask what the hell he'd just said.

Louis smiled and closed his eyes, using both hooves and horn to maneuver the brass instrument to his muzzle as he started a soft, muted melody in tune to Dribble's easy plunking. Riffraff grimaced at the strange mix of sounds, though once he closed his eyes and let the music envelope him, he realized that these two ponies played from the soul – it wasn't an instrumentation he'd necessarily choose for himself, but it was a form of drop-bucket blues that he had no problem quickly deciphering, mentally identifying the underlying chord progression. He began to tap a rear hoof quietly while Graceful beamed proudly and hopped around to start gathering the attention of any ponies who happened to be within several meters of the strange trio.

Riffraff lifted the silver harmonica to his lips when he heard the definable chorus section drop back into a sort of "verse", playing softly at first as he refamiliarized himself with the limited range of the small instrument. Louis's eyes remained closed but Dribble glanced at him through the haze of smoke clouding the air about him, nodding approvingly when the muscular pegasus increased his volume and found a comfortable tempo somewhere between the slow, easy plucking and the faster, smoother notes of the unicorn's trumpet. At first it still sounded foreign to him, despite the fact that all three instruments had a place in the vast expanse of the blues universe. But as they continued, he could see and hear how easily Louis and Dribble played off of each other, the way each pony seemed to goad the other to make his part a bit faster, a bit trickier. Riff smiled around the harmonica, moving one hoof to the front to add a bit of flair by rhythmically muffling and cupping the different melodious bleats of the small instrument.

Graceful had snagged Louis's dilapidated hat and was ushering the small crowd closer as he laughed merrily, dancing and twisting smoothly between the curious onlookers while holding the upturned hat out to encourage donations. Several ponies drew closer, some of them lower-class, some middle-class and even a few who appeared to come from the upper echelons of society. Some sat down and smiled while others laughed despite themselves at the nimble acrobatics of the slender pegasus flitting through the throng of observers, jingling the steadily-growing pile of change. When the first song ended, a good number of them stomped their hooves loudly and cheered for another tune, Graceful beaming and yelling for an encore himself.

Louis and Dribble looked genuinely surprised and glanced at each other for a moment before shrugging and quickly leading into another fast-paced number. Riffraff grinned, all too happy to continue with them as he reared back onto his hind legs and poured his heart into keeping up with the two skilled troubadours, staying behind their lead but finding himself given multiple opportunities to show off his own decent harmonica solos between the twanging riffs from the banjoist and the lengthy, soulful streams of perfectly interlocked melodies from Louis's rich trumpeting.

Many of the ponies came and went, though the trio and their cheerful promoter kept a strong crowd for thirty minutes or so, catching the attention of anyone who passed and compelling a good number of them to remain locked into place, eyes and ears drawn with fascination at the spontaneous performance of the mismatched musicians. They played song after song, inventing the play list as they went and on occasion taking a request from the crowd – they put a bluesy spin on a few popular tunes of the modern era, and the onlookers ate it up as they laughed and stomped along with the street performers' energetic display of talent.

Eventually the gathering began to thin, however, as lunch hour drew to a close and many of the audience members reluctantly tore themselves away to return to their respective places of business. Riffraff carefully brought his playing into a steady decrescendo, allowing the other two ponies to maintain the attention of the dispersing crowd as he sat back and let the harmonica drop to hang about his neck while watching the duo play with more than a hint of admiration in his gaze.

When only a hoof-full of ponies lingered, Louis and Dribble both slowed their playing, carrying the long, rollicking song into a natural coda kept their remaining onlookers entranced. It trailed out for nearly five more minutes, but they gradually tapered off into complete silence and those few still-present ponies stared in awe, struck dumb for a moment. One of them started to slowly clap her hooves together and the others followed with increasing enthusiasm. Louis smiled slightly as Dribble leaned back with a chuckle, lighting the second cigarette with Riffraff's assistance. "Not bad, son, not bad at all," he murmured, nodding once and then blinking when Graceful proudly trotted forward, cradling the hat against his chest with one foreleg. It was full quite literally to the brim and Louis dropped his jaw in disbelief when the slender male giggled and carefully set it down before the two musicians. "This is all for you guys! You put on a great show!" he proclaimed with a laugh, smiling at Riffraff and earning a warm expression in return.

"Whoa, whoa," Louis rasped, rubbing slowly at his throat as his horn gently glowed, setting the horn aside. "You colts earned some of this, too. We're just two washed-up hobos who are normally lucky to scrape up a few bits every day."

"Nah, it's all yours," Riffraff added gently but insistently, nodding with a smile of his own. "We've...got somethin' comin' our way. Take it, get yourselves some real food or somethin'." He paused, then scratched awkwardly at his mane. "Uh. We just. Wanna know where this jazz club is."

The two homeless ponies gave him scrutinizing looks for a moment before Louis gave a rough laugh, shaking his head slowly. "More than fair enough, I'd say. You colts've earned it. It's a dead place most nights, now, but...you'll find it three blocks down from here. Look for the old movie theater – 's been closed down for a while now, but still standing. Entrance is at the back, goes down to the basement." The unicorn smiled slightly. "Tell 'em Louie and Dribs sent ya, if they give you any trouble."

Riffraff nodded again. "Why don't you two play there?" he asked quietly, watching as Louis carefully counted out the coins.

Dribble shrugged and ran a hoof along his worn banjo before tweaking one of the tuning knobs. "Jus' ain't really our scene no more." He paused, then smiled a bit at his companion. "Besides, me an' Louie...we don' care for the atmosphere so much...know it's harder'n hell to reckon, us bein' who we bein'...but we don' much need the temptation of drink."

"That's a respectable choice," Graceful responded, his tone gentle. Riffraff gave him a compassionate gaze, recalling the quiet tale his partner spontaneously revealed to him several months ago. The slender pegasus had dealt with his own demons, vices that Riffraff easily considered to be as dangerous and challenging a struggle as his own bind with an actual demon of Helheim. When Graceful had finally freed himself of his oppressive childhood and nigh-fanatical parents, his most common response was through sexuality, exploring his physical needs and desires with the voracity of a starved, caged beast set free before an endless buffet. But the sudden, boundless freedom led him to experiment with and binge upon a myriad of alcohol and narcotics, and doing so for a few solid years.

It had been one of the few nights when he hadn't recovered from a burst of uncontrollable sobbing within an hour or two. Crying was never unfamiliar for him – in fact, most emotions were usually only a few words or actions away for the slender pegasus. Riff was used to the feminine male's unpredictable bouts of moodiness and near-bipolar tendencies; however, only rarely did Grace take more than a couple hours to bounce back from the lowest of lows. After spilling his heart to his companion about the years he'd spent burying himself in the benefits of being an attractive lounge singer with a decent asking rate, Graceful Melody spent the rest of the night and next morning in a quiet, withdrawn state, slumped against the larger pegasus. Riffraff had only been able to hold him tight and reassure him that no pony was without his faults and mistakes. "I think that's very brave to live life this way rather than being even tempted by that stuff," Graceful murmured, glancing at Riffraff and then smiling supportively to the other two.

Louis looked up from his counting, giving the periwinkle pony a thoughtful glance while Dribble laughed a bit. "Y'all have a strange way about ya...but it's pretty good t'see. Go on, though...get your flanks down there 'fore they get started...see what ya think..." He nodded and the look in his eyes said all that needed to be said between them.

"Thanks," the two pegasi replied in tandem. Graceful looked almost relieved, grateful to be past the potential subject of his own past. He swallowed quickly but gave them both a genuine smile and nod before looking at Riffraff pointedly.

"Uh...right, well...we'll get moving along, then," the larger male said softly, feeling his partner almost shyly press to his side – rare for the extroverted pegasus in just about any situation. "I wish the best to you both. In a way, I think we envy you." He smiled slightly as the other two musicians simply regarded him with amused but understanding expressions. "Thanks again." With that, he stretched out a wing to fold gently over Graceful's slim frame and guided the effeminate stallion in the direction of the supposed club.

Louis and Dribble began to play softly once again as the two headed down the unkempt street, practically creating an appropriately dismal soundtrack for their surroundings. Riffraff smiled to himself. _We meet some of the strangest ponies doing what we do._ He chuckled quietly before softening as he looked down at the quiet pony at his side. "You okay, Grace?"

Graceful Melody glanced up with his expressive silver irises, pupils still a bit wide and eyes overbright. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay, sorry. Haven't talked about that stuff in a long time." He quietly nosed at his partner's neck, keeping his side pressed tightly against Riff's. "Feels silly that I can be so crazy 'n bouncy even after a pretty serious arrest, especially against me...but I can't even think about that stuff without...you know..."

Riffraff smiled awkwardly, nodding silently and gazing down at the smaller pegasus. While he had never quite drowned himself in the delights of alcohol and drugs, the masculine pony could still somewhat relate. His adolescence and young adulthood had been filled with empty patches and yearning for so much more than what his relatively boring life provided. Had he been repressed by his parents the way that his companion had been, he might have ended up shoving needles into his veins and bar-hopping until last call every other night. He knew the pangs of emptiness, of feeling that something was missing. And though he had never quite binged the way Graceful had, he could understand the need to try and fill those holes with something, even if that something was a lie. "I don't think it's so strange, Gracie. You can have fun in prison. You can have fun with sex. But that stuff you did back then...you can't have real fun with it."

Graceful paused, then smiled slightly in return. "That's a pretty lame explanation, hon. But I think I'll let you live with it."

The larger stallion chuckled quietly. "Hey, give me a little credit. I'm doing this on the fly." He had to bite his tongue – normally teasing and taunting between the two came as naturally and as easily as a regular couple might compliment each other, but Riffraff had long ago discovered that Graceful's seedy past made for a sensitive subject. "You ready to go and find this place, though? See if all the secrets and horse-apples lead up to anythin' special."

"Okie doke," Graceful murmured, a more genuine smile quirking at his muzzle. "Yeah." He swung his hips gently into his companion's own. "Mr. I Don't Want Us To Get Too High And Mighty With Some Free Money." The slender pegasus laughed, his body loosening up beneath the protective curl of Riffraff's broad wing.

The two pegasi continued their way along the degraded street, gazing around at the abandoned factories and rundown apartment complexes. A few ragged-looking ponies milled about, sitting on dilapidated stoops or leaning out of cracked windows with glum expressions on their features. But Riff and Graceful ignored the ghostly and occasionally baleful stares and kept their eyes open for the aforementioned theater. They figured it couldn't be that much further, considering how far they'd traveled through this part of town.

Sure enough, they spotted it a moment later and Graceful brightened immediately, smiling up at the masculine pony before breaking into a sprint for the shuttered building. His companion laughed softly, trotting after him and shaking his head a bit, still unsure of whether or not he'd believe that the club still existed beneath the rotting cinema.

Graceful Melody had already rushed around to the back, scrambling up and over a rusted chainlink fence that Riffraff scaled a moment later with a hard flap of his wings. He smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse of his partner's messy cerulean tail flashing around the edge of the building, quickly pursuing the smaller pegasus and then nearly running into Graceful's flank when he turned the corner. The periwinkle stallion had paused almost nervously before the short flight of stairs leading down into a recessed doorway, marked only with a shattered neon sign that once lit an outline of a saxophone. He looked hesitantly up at Riffraff, who studied the weathered entrance for a moment and then shrugged before the smaller pegasus nodded firmly and chirped brightly: "Hi, Dusey!"

Riffraff groaned and threw his head back with a slap of a hoof against his forehead. "You are impossible."

"Yap yap," the slim male replied cheerfully, shimmying down the steps easily, his body turned sideways to nearly glide down to the stoop. He looked up at Riffraff with a laugh, then glanced at the door before knocking on it gently with a hoof.

Riffraff bit the inside of his cheek nervously as he slowly followed his companion down the crumbling steps, immediately flattening his ears out of instinct when the steel door cracked open a few inches. He couldn't make out the features of the pony in the murky haze, the hint of a dark grey muzzle poking out from the sliver between door and frame. "What the hell do you want, faggot?" the hidden pony asked gruffly.

The crimson pegasus frowned slightly, though Graceful took it in stride as always, leaping up and putting his front hooves on either side of the ajar door, shoving his muzzle forward. "Hey! It's Graceful Melody and Riffraff! C'n we come in? We wanna listen an' see if we could maybe play, too!"

Before the shrouded voice could spit some derogatory reply, Riff quickly came up next to the smaller pony and added, "Uh, Louie and Dribs sent us."

The grey-hided muzzle behind the door was still for a moment, then grunted and slowly backed away before the door swung open. "Alright. Band's warming up. You c'n sit your asses at the back and watch – silently."

"'Kay!" Graceful trilled, half-bouncing through the door with a bright expression as Riffraff followed sheepishly, his wings folding against his sides tightly. He barely hopped out of the way when the door was shoved shut again, his tail flicking away to avoid being pinched. He scowled at the glaring earth pony who apparently served as the impromptu bouncer, but earned a far more venomous snarl in return. The blood-red pegasus blinked and skittered to the side, then hurriedly reached out to grab his companion's tail before Graceful could attempt running up to a table near the front.

"Grace!" he whispered fiercely, the feminine stallion pouting over his shoulder and then reluctantly turning around to half-allow Riffraff to pull him over to the furthest corner booth. "Let's...let's just do what they say for now. And see if it's actually worth hangin' out, alright?"

"Okaaaay," the slim pegasus mumbled, plopping down and dropping his muzzle into his hooves as he glowered across the table at the stage. Through the lingering smoke – which seemed to be a permanent feature of the establishment, considering that only two or three other ponies lounged in the dark club at the time and none of them were even smoking – he could see four ponies setting up and tuning their instruments. He spotted a guitarist, a drummer, a trombonist...and a thrill of excitement ran through him when he noticed the last pony, a tall, athletic pegasus, sat behind a full upright bass. "Oooh, look, Riffy! They got a real bass!"

The larger stallion had been studying the quartet himself, and felt both intimidated by the presence of another guitarist, as well as pleased at the variety he saw on the stage. A baby grand piano was situated at one corner, devoid of a player at the moment; as much as he'd loathed Keyes, he believed rather firmly in the piano as a staple of many blues and jazz tunes. "They sure do," he said softly, smiling a bit despite himself as he automatically reached for a cigarette to light up in the atmosphere that all but begged for it.

"But..." Graceful frowned as he leaned forward a bit, then half-shouted to the glowering stallion standing near the heavy door. "Hey, who's singin' for 'em? They dun have anybody at the mic!"

The stoic earth pony made a face before he shrugged, voice a gravelly rumble. "Ain't got a singer tonight, queenie. She's out sick. The Pack don't need 'er, though. Now shut up or I'll kick your sorry asses out."

Graceful pouted and leaned closer to his companion to whisper, "Hey, I wanna go up there an' sing!"

The other pegasus looked sourly at Grace before lowering his head and covering it with one forelimb, the other flicking his cigarette irritably to the side. "Gracie...I'd rather not be murdered tonight. Especially by a bunch of jazz musicians. I somehow feel that would be a really really awkward, ironic death, and would either make Amdusias laugh himself to death, or be insanely pissed off that he didn't think of that, himself."

"Oh, Riffy, you worry too much," Graceful replied with a confident smile. "Dun worry, I'll do it sneaky-like. They won't even realize I'm up there singin' until one of 'em realizes I'm up there singin'!"

Riffraff scowled and continued to hide under his front leg, turning his attention to the stage as the quartet began a loosely synchronized warm-up number. "If you insist, but I don't know you if they feel like killin' you, fairy-colt." He settled himself in his awkward position, ears low but trained to the musicians as he drew his eyes across each one curiously.

Behind the upright bass was the only pegasus of the group, his hide a rich azure not all that distant from the shade of Graceful's mane and tail. His body was tall but toned, and he wore an open blazer across his narrow shoulders. It made the larger pegasus realize he hadn't worn his own leather jacket since they'd left Tailsa and started the journey to Canterlot. _Well no wonder I feel out of place everywhere I go._ He snorted softly, then glanced back to the bassist. The blue pegasus moved the bow across the strings with smooth motions, though Riff noticed he kept his eyes wide open – it was almost eerie considering how most musicians in the genre of jazz and blues often shut their eyes while they played. The guitarist was a stout unicorn clad in a full tuxedo, his collar loosened and the black bow tie hanging freely from his neck. Although he could see the telltale glow of the musician's horn so often, Riff's sharp eyes took note of the fact that most of the guitar's ministrations were done strictly through the unicorn's hooves. The bassist's emblem was of a single quarter note, while the guitarist's bore an amplifier – Riffraff ventured the guess that he'd played a different kind of guitar before finding his way into the jazz and blues venue.

The earth pony with the gleaming silver trombone reminded him of Jet, if Jet had a hornless brother or cousin. His hide was black as midnight, and his mane and tail were a frazzled gray, the former covered with a worn felt hat. The emblem on his flank depicted a tall elm tree. _I don't think he did much with his destined gift, or at least he doesn't for a living._ He smiled a bit – he himself, after all, had broken away from his fated profession thanks to a passion for musical art. Lastly, an earth pony completed the ensemble, seated behind the drum kit at the rear of the stage. He was a young stallion, though he seemed mature enough as he tapped the sticks lightly against each piece of the entire set, checking the timbre of each one. His emblem was of a crossed pair of swords...which, if one squinted just right, could easily look like a pair of drum sticks. The masculine pegasus smiled slightly, lifting his head somewhat and feeling more at ease as he finished his cigarette and leaned back slowly in the padded booth.

Graceful seemed content for the moment to simply watch them warm up, curling up a bit at his companion's side. Riffraff had a hunch that the slender male would find his way onto the stage, one way or another, but for now let himself relax and not stress about the inevitable drama of Graceful Melody's invasion. Riff wrapped a foreleg around his partner's shoulder, glancing over to the door when the gruff earth pony greeted a few sharply dressed stallions, pulling the door wide to allow them passage. They wore suits, but the style was from decades past. Each pony sported a fedora and a cursory inspection told Riffraff these were older stallions whose hey-day had long since passed, but who could enjoy a taste of the life they once lived in the smoky jazz club. Two of them glanced at the corner booth as they made their way to another enclosed table, frowning at the two stallions pressing side-to-side; Riff wasn't sure, however, whether their scrutinizing glares were due to witnessing public affection between males, or simply because their sanctuary had been breached by unfamiliar outsiders. A tall, aged unicorn squinted at them both before pausing just past their booth. "You here to cause trouble?"

"No sir, just here to hear some good music," Riffraff replied immediately, giving the most winning smile he could muster. He nodded quickly toward the once-more-glaring bouncer. "He let us in, we didn't sneak in."

The unicorn looked over his shoulder at the unnamed earth pony as the rest of his posse slowed and turned around, grave expressions across their muzzles. "So. It has come to this."

Cracking the slightest smile, the burly stallion shook his head slowly. "Afraid they showed up with blessings from Dribs and Louie. But say the word, I'll kick their flanks out in a heartbeat."

Riffraff shrank back slightly in the booth, swallowing and looking apprehensively at the unicorn while Graceful put up a more defiant front, his muzzle wrinkling. But the well-dressed stallion gave them both a less hostile look than they expected, tilting his head slightly as a hint of curiosity ran past his features. "Is that so? Well...there must be a reason these two gained their good word." He shifted his glance back to the bouncer with the same contrite smile. "Let 'em strut if they choose to strut, Brutus."

The dark grey pony frowned somewhat but nodded silently, turning back to sit at the threshold of the club with a grunt. Riffraff and Graceful both stared at the unicorn with a mix of confusion and poorly hidden gratitude, unsure of why they'd been shown this courtesy. But he only nodded once and turned around to rejoin his party at a table near the center of the back wall. Graceful leaned up to his partner after a moment, whispering loudly: "Hey, whatcha think he meant? Does that mean I can go up and sing? Can we go up and play?"

"I. Don't even have my guitar, and you're not dressed pretty and. Let's at least wait for them to finish warming up and start their damn first set," Riffraff mumbled. But he couldn't deny the thrill of hope that coursed through him – they had basically been invited to show their mettle on stage by someone who clearly had weight in this all-but-secret dive. "We'll see if an opportunity opens up," he added delicately. "Maybe they'll...ask for volunteers or something."

"We gotta have initiative!" Graceful insisted, reaching over to shake the larger pegasus a few times. "No more being quiet, meek wallflower ponies!"

"You have never been any of those things," the masculine pony replied mildly, though he couldn't mask his tiny smile. "Either way...hush, they're getting ready to start, it looks like." He nodded toward the stage while beside them, another small group of ponies was given passage through the main door. The quartet of musicians had all stopped playing, glancing around at one another before looking through the haze at the small gathering throughout the club.

The guitarist stepped toward the lonely microphone, pulling it down toward his muzzle. "Evening, everypony. As you may know, Elle is still out sick. So we'll be playin' for you a different set, unless anybody wants to come up and take her place." A few chuckles sounded from across the thin crowd, though Riffraff had to all but tackle Graceful into the booth to prevent him from leaping up and yelling, though his muffled shouts were still semi-audible even with his face forcefully shoved into Riff's chest. The guitarist noticed them almost immediately, his horn glowing faintly as some of the thick smoke between their booth and the stage slowly rolled apart. He shot a questioning glance toward Brutus, who shrugged and pantomimed the act of writing a note. It seemed to be enough to lessen the musician's concern as the unicorn studied them for another moment. "Well now. Looks like we have some newcomers out there. Ain't hard to tell – we ain't exactly no big social club."

The comment was met with another round of quiet laughter and a few heads turned to crane over shoulders and peer at the two strange stallions still wrestling near the back corner. "But regardless of how you found the place...we know you'll like a little taste of this here." With that, the unicorn took a step back as the drummer counted briskly aloud while tapping his sticks together before all four ponies broke into a quick jazz tune that Riffraff vaguely recognized but could tell had been heavily modified for the small group.

Graceful slipped out of his companion's choke-hold easily but made no move to rush the stage, his ears perking as he leaned forward and crossed his forelegs upon the table. He no longer appeared to be driven by an instinctual need to crash the stage, his body language visibly calming. The music had as great an effect on him as it did the larger pony at his side and he was rooted to the spot as he excitedly watched the skilled foursome move together, even the slight twists of their bodies and bobs of their heads synchronized.

After the energetic intro, the trombonist stepped forward and began to blow a rich melody that blasted atop the other three instruments and yet still locked down tightly with them, never seeming to outplay or completely overrule any of his compatriots. Riff watched him specifically throughout his lengthy feature, fascinated by the speed and complexity of the trombone segment – he'd seen professional trumpeters who couldn't play as fast as this ebony earth pony, let alone other trombonists. Beyond the fact that the pony's skill was above and beyond most of the finest brass players he'd seen, Riffraff had never himself played with anybody who specialized in the sliding brass instrument. Considering the tiny venues he and Graceful usually played, it was rare to even find decent accompanying drummers and bassists, let alone any brass musicians. He found the experience rewarding – even from the furthest back corner – and grudgingly began to hope that he and Graceful actually would be given a chance to come up and join the quartet.

Graceful Melody could hardly contain himself as the musical ponies seamlessly moved into their next number, his tail swishing beneath the table as one hoof tapped firmly against the pockmarked table in time to the more swing-like song. He knew this particular instrumental – Riff often performed a solo version of it when he played easy tunes before or during their sets as a sort of intermission. A genuine smile remained on his muzzle as he nodded along to the catchy rhythm of the guitar, his eyes flicking to the toned pegasus behind the upright bass.

The bassist had tucked the bow into a pouch built onto the side of the instrument, instead plucking away at the strings by hoof as he grinned at the guitarist's back, apparently appreciating the unexpected shift in pitch set by the smiling unicorn. Graceful's attentive ears had picked up on the alteration and he shared the bassist's cheerful expression; he adored unannounced changes and unpredictable key shifts during live performances and could appreciate them just as easily when he watched another musician execute the same tricks.

He eventually tore his gaze away from the rapid thumping and plucking of the bassist and watched the drummer with a bright, toothy grin. He certainly appreciated the talent of the young earth pony...though it also helped that, as with most proper drummers, his body was tightly woven with hard musculature and he wore no clothing to cover up his rippling frame. His hide was chestnut, though his mane had been dyed a mix of bright orange and black and was styled into several spikes that poked out in all directions. Graceful licked his lips and leaned forward a bit more, resting his elbows on the table and dropping his muzzle into his hooves. _He's waaaay cuter than that flankface from Tailsa who had poo-brain for musical talent. Riffraff nailing me had more rhythm than that guy. But this one..._ "Mmmmm..."

Riffraff blinked and tore his eyes away long enough to give his starry-eyed companion a strange look, then shrugging and refocusing on the quartet as the guitarist began a light solo, barely any louder than the rest of the players. He was using an extremely soft, muffled effect – while Riff tended to keep more to the raunchier, unclean sound of blues guitar rather than the muted tones of a jazz guitar, he still adored the effect when it was applied in the right situations. _And it's definitely used just perfectly here._ He smiled, both a bit threatened by the skill of the unicorn, but also admiring of it. He and Grace both had the sense that these four played for the sake of the music, that they shared a passion for it. They obviously sought to please their small, dedicated crowd, but their souls carried all the reason they needed to put their finest efforts into each and every note.

The four ponies proceeded through a good hour or so of uninterrupted music as the crowd – augmented now by another five or six latecomers – formed several tightly packed groups that began to give the dinky bar upon the furthest wall a considerable surge of business. Snippets of the light conversations drifted through the smoky club, never loud enough to make listening to the musicians difficult. This especially made Riffraff jealous of the quartet; it was rare for Graceful and him to have even half of their average audience be so attentive.

When one of their more soulful numbers slid into a fading coda, both Graceful and Riff perked up, their hopeful gazes impossible to hide. The ponies on stage neatly hit a final note as one, then bowed to the enthusiastic clapping that rose up from the audience while the guitarist grinned and once again approached the microphone. "Thank you, folks, much appreciation for all'a y'all. You're the reason we ain't out tryin' to find us legitimate jobs, so believe us when we we say that." Several ponies laughed and one voice rose above the crowd.

"You gonna sing tonight, Groove?"

Another round of laughter. The unicorn flashed his teeth and responded curtly with a nod to the other pony: "I'd say we got ourselves 'nuff trouble keepin' the few of you we still got comin' down here...so I ain't even gonna go there." The other three on stage looked amused as they set down their instruments and stretched slowly, the bassist already hopping off the stage to amble off toward the bar. "You folks know the deal – fifteen minutes and then we'll be back." He pushed the microphone away, then slipped his guitar strap off as the audience turned back to their own tables as conversations once again picked up.

At some point, Graceful had gone to the bar and gotten ginger ales for both himself and his partner, and Riffraff nursed his almost nervously while his companion stood on the cushion next to him and bounced a bit. "Riffy, Riffy, do you think we c'n come on stage now? I wanna go, I wanna sing so bad!"

Riffraff winced, already spotting the guitarist and drummer both giving their booth querulous looks. "Uh. Well. I want you too sing too, babe, and I won't even lie...I would kill foals to go up there and play, myself, but...this is still kind of not our territory." He lowered his head a bit, sipping loudly from his straw when Groove and the well-built drummer wandered toward them. "Oh balls."

Graceful's eyes lit up and he excitedly put his front hooves on the table while continuing to stand on the bench. "They're comin' over heeeeere!"

Riffraff groaned and dropped his head into his forelegs, already dreading the encounter despite the pangs of longing he felt to hear an invitation to the stage. _Not that they even know that we're musicians ourselves, yet..._

"Hey, guys!" he heard Graceful chirp from next to him, lifting his head enough to peer over his muscular limbs. "Y'all're awesome! We were playing at this crappy place before, and the pianist, he was a real dick! We didn't like him very much and my coltfriend's scary demon beat him into chunky li'l pieces, but their bartender was really cute, but this place is still better just 'cause of the music!"

At that moment, Riffraff wouldn't have minded if the floor opened up and swallowed him to send his body down into a pit of eternal digestion. He mumbled incoherently into his legs but still glanced up at the unicorn and earth pony if only to see their reactions.

The guitarist smiled amusedly as he tilted his head to one side. "You two was involved with the beatin' of that talentless bastard?" He shared a grin with the drummer, who had been looking rather intently at the periwinkle pegasus. "We was wonderin' what happened to ol' Keyes. Heard about it on the grapevine...you know us musicians can't keep our yaps shut for even a hot minute."

"I am glad these fine examples of mortals agree with me," an all-too-familiar voice announced from Riffraff's other side and he turned his head creakily to stare up at Amdusias before muttering and rolling his eyes. "You see? Proper musicians, not philistines and fools like those crude law-jockeys." The demon nodded with approval, lacing his fingers together and then glancing down at Riffraff with a scowl. "Do not fix me with that nasty little glare, meatsack. I would have only wandered in here if the ambiance was worth my examination, or if another bunch of talentless wretches had dared to insult the finer art in this horrible metropolis. And clearly these less-disgusting-than-usual mortals do not fall into the latter category." He looked thoughtfully at the unicorn and earth pony as they stared at Riffraff with a hint of concern at the awkward pause that had followed whatever Graceful had said in response to Keyes's beating.

"Uh. Yeah. Whatever Gracie said," he mumbled, shifting slightly and trying to ignore the fact that the scaled entity was practically leaning against him in the tiny booth. _You really love making life awkward, don't you?_

"I can make your life infinitely more awkward," Amdusias replied snidely, tilting his spiked muzzle upward. "I know where your genitalia lie."

Riffraff blinked, unsure of how to respond to the demon, then looking up stupidly as the guitarist repeated slowly: "So...you two play?"

Graceful frowned at his partner, then shrugged and nodded several times. "Yes! I sing! An' Riffyraff, he's an awesome guitarist! I'm not sayin' he's better'n you, you're really good too! You actually have two sorta different styles, but it's cool, I like that." He beamed and then fixed his eyes on the drummer, licking his lips a bit. "And I dun believe we've met."

"Actually, none of us have met, technically," Riffraff interjected moodily, ignoring the fact that the invisible demon was now poking his skull repeatedly with one of the tines at the end of his long, flexible tail. "Sorry, I've got this. Thing. It's really really annoying. And impossible to get rid of."

Graceful peered over at Riff again, then whispered loudly, "Is. Is it herpes?" Riff's eyes widened and he glared at his companion before Graceful paused and then brightened. "Oh! Dusey? Is he here again?" Both guitarist and drummer blinked in confusion as Riffraff nodded with a sour expression, then looked more surprised than anything as Graceful suddenly beamed and waved at the glowering earth pony by the entrance. "Hi, Dusey!"

"Your fair maiden is an idiot," Amdusias remarked, looking almost fascinated as he leaned forward across the table to study the two confused ponies. "Tell them you wish to play. I arrived in time only for their last song, and I wish to hear more, as well as desiring to see you two on stage so you may redeem yourselves for the incident at the last horrific venue."

Riffraff sighed, feeling trapped between three encroaching storm fronts as he looked dourly up at Amdusias, then rubbed a hoof through his mane. "My...coltfriend is. Special. But he's not mentally incapacitated, I promise. His name is Graceful Melody, and he really does have a beautiful voice. I'm Riffraff, I dabble with the harmonica and...can play a little blues guitar."

"Riffy! You play a LOT more than a little blues!" Graceful scolded the larger pegasus, reaching over to poke his shoulder several times before leaning back across the table with a wink. "But who are you two?"

The unicorn smiled slightly again, his long mane hanging down along either side of his face. "Gotta spare guitar in the back. I'll grab it for you. Name's Molasses, but everyone calls me Groove. And this here's Triple Threat, though we call 'im Trip." The muscular earth pony nodded, smiling briefly and glancing again at Graceful with more than a hint of mischief in his adolescent eyes. "Pegasus on the bass is Haystack and the fella on trombone is Bass Clef...you may guess it, but just Clef works." The unicorn chuckled and nodded, surveying the two once more. "So..."

"Demand that you two be allowed to play," Amdusias declared, slamming a fist into the table and apparently not caring that all four ponies looked down at the surface awkwardly, only Riff able to see the source of the sudden bang. "Or I will make life uncomfortable for you."

"Like it isn't already," Riff muttered under his breath before faking a wan smile toward the other two. "Uh, so. Groove and Trip. What...do you plan on playing for the next set?"

The drummer grinned and spoke up before Groove could: "Duh, we came over to see if you two wanted to come up there. You been watchin' all night, and you actually follow the music instead of just boppin' your heads along. Plus, he's been starin' at me all night. So like...common sense, right?"

"You noticed!" Graceful squealed, licking his lips and making the stud in his tongue very visible for a moment as he leaned forward a bit more, enough that the concealed reptile on Riff's other side had to withdraw with a scowl. "I just...love the way you handle your sticks," he added in a sultry tone, giggling coyly as the earth pony gave a broader grin.

Riffraff sighed and dropped his head for a moment before clearing his throat. "He's a clinical nymphomaniac. I apologize. Uh, I would love to play, yeah, and I'm sure Grace would be happy to sing along to a song or two, as well. We...uh. Just don't wanna get in the way or anything. Though. We are looking for work," he finished lamely as Amdusias looked down at him before bursting into loud laughter.

"Truly, it is a miracle you yourself were not put on trial as a lawyer. You speak with the eloquence of a desiccated corpse," the demon remarked.

"Well, we ain't makin' any offers like that yet," Groove replied with a chuckle. "But come on up with me, I'll get you hooked up. And Graceful, we'll play you up in a song or two, since I got the feelin' you like an entrance."

"I like all kindsa entrances," Graceful immediately fired back with a wink, the unicorn blinking as Trip laughed and flashed another toothy grin. "But sounds good! Thanks a lot, we really do wanna show what we c'n do!"

Groove smiled slightly and nodded to them both before jerking his head at both Riffraff and his drummer. "C'mon, colts." He glanced at the larger pegasus. "You gotta get your guitar set up, and you..." he squinted at the young earth pony. "You know the rules. No dippin' down 'til after the show."

Trip rolled his eyes, flicking his head to send a quick ripple passing through his spiked mane. "Yeah, I knooow." He grumbled but winked at Graceful before brushing past Groove to meander back toward his drum kit.

Groove watched the young stallion for a moment before giving a half-smile to the pegasi. "Dirty li'l bastard, but a good kid." He eyed Graceful briefly, almost as a father might measure up his son's potential date as he grunted, then motioned toward the stage. "C'mon, Riff. See what you can do."

Riffraff nodded, then turned to the side before glaring up at Amdusias pointedly, the massive demon blocking his way out of the booth. He might have tried leaving on the other side, but he could already tell it would be far more embarrassing for him to ask his partner to move, thus revealing the rather excited status of Grace's lower torso to the entire club.

"What do you want of me now, mortal?" the demon scoffed, once more lacing his fingers together and resting his forearms upon the tabletop. "I believe you have cheated your way through enough loopholes and one-sided bargains during this lifetime."

"I believe your fat ass is in my way," Riffraff muttered, meeting the reptile's burning amber irises with his own defiant glare. "All that Slothing must be going right to your flank."

Amdusias blinked, visibly fumbling for a response to the childish insult. "I... _excuse me_?" He snarled and leaned down low, shoving his muzzle painfully against Riffraff's own as Groove paused in his return to the stage, glancing over his shoulder at the strangely-bent pegasus with an odd expression. "You will retract that statement immediately! My girth is not by any means greater than average; in fact, it would be reprehensible of me to claim my body is anything short of perfection to your vain mortal eyes!"

Riffraff scowled and shoved at the demon, Amdusias hissing furiously and nearly swinging a fist at him in return but halting before his balled hand could connect. His slitted pupils narrowed dangerously even as he slowly slid backward and then out of the booth, swinging out an arm in mock graciousness.

Riff attempted to mask his nervousness – despite the semi-protection he had against harm from the reptilian creature, nothing could actually physically stop a beating or some horrible spell or a heavy-object-dropped-by-telekinesis from Amdusias. He nevertheless quickly scooted out of the booth while mumbling just loud enough for the demon to hear: "You know, I actually do wanna find out how you stay in shape. I don't take you for the exercising type."

He paused to glance back at Graceful with a slight smile before looking up awkwardly when Amdusias replied dryly: "My estate is a hotbed of constant, endlessly euphoric and extremely demanding copulation. Whenever I leave your adorable little realm, I am inevitably dragged into a whirling maelstrom of sexual exploration that would likely put even your experienced little filly into a state of immediate cardiac arrest." He sniffed and polished the claws of one hand against his muscular chest, ignoring the gaping expression of the blood-red pony. "I do hope you do not think I am telling the truth, vile little insect."

Riffraff shook his head violently, then made a face. "I do hope you get exorcised by an angry demon-hunter," he grumbled before quickly chasing after Groove, not wishing to receive yet another strange look that no doubt masked the others' judgment of his mental state as rapidly deteriorating. He still snuck a glance over his shoulder to see Amdusias having settled back into the booth, though the demon kept an even distance between himself and Graceful so that his muscular frame would not be clipped by the occasional excited flap of the small pegasus's wings. He always felt a pang of worry when he left Graceful's side with Amdusias still in close proximity, unable to personally account for the safety of his partner. But for as long as he'd dealt with the demon, the enormous reptile never seriously injured Graceful, and furthermore wouldn't even threaten physical damage when he had no reason to harm the slender stallion.

When Riffraff reached the stage, he hesitated and stole a brief look around the hazy club. Only a few of the audience members even returned the searching gaze, though Riff still felt out of place thanks to the fact that aside from Trip, no other member of the quartet was without some article of clothing. _Aw crap..._ _now I'm the new guy AND the naked guy..._ He rubbed at his own muzzle nervously, then lifted his head when Groove emerged from the hidden door just around the corner. An old electric guitar was strapped around his neck and there were several meters of cables dragging behind it. He smiled slightly as he mounted the stage, looking down amusedly at the nervous pegasus. "You gotta get up here to play, colt. I ain't gotta 'nother effect pedal, so it'll hafta be a straight sound."

"That's fine," Riffraff replied lamely, now feeling a few eyes from the crowd locking onto him as he climbed onto the stage and carefully took the scuffed instrument from the unicorn. He slung it around his own neck and shoulder, then watched as Groove's horn glowed with a light purple aura, the end of his guitar cord lifting into the air and guided toward the mixing board at the back of the stage to slide into an open channel input. "Uh, thanks."

"Ain't no thing. You play during the first tune when the boys get back, I'll get your volume set and after that, you can handle it, right?"

Riff glanced down - this guitar had only two gain control knobs, but also had a whammy bar built into the pearl-coated faceplate. "Yeah, not a problem. Appreciate that."

Groove gave a crooked smile, then glanced to the side as Haystack and Clef ambled back together, chatting idly and then giving similar expressions of amusement when they noticed the crimson pegasus standing lamely on the other end of the stage. The bassist grinned slightly as he shrugged off his blazer and let it drop near his instrument before hopping up to the raised platform and sitting down behind the upright bass. "Amateur night, Groove?"

The trombonist snorted, flashing a grin of his own as he brushed firmly past the apprehensive Riffraff to retrieve his own silver instrument, working the slide a few times before tilting the brim of his fedora down slightly. "Don'tcha usually require auditions?"

Riffraff was more nervous about the eyes of the judgmental crowd than he was the words of the ponies around him – he had played with enough musical groups where he had been the "outsider" that he knew how to tell apart a friendly verbal sparring match between musicians and a genuine insult. He loosened up somewhat in the familiar atmosphere on the stage, glancing past the stubborn bangs that hung down over his eyes to scoff loudly at Clef. "Hey, if a lumberjack can pass the test, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

The ebony pony blinked before looking over his shoulder at his own flank, then giving a loud laugh. "Okay, fair enough! Though it was more for planting them, it's what my folks did...but whatever, right?" He smiled somewhat and tipped his hat briefly toward the muscular pegasus. "Hope you you can back up that wit with somethin' more substantial, though."

"We'll see," Groove replied reassuringly, nodding once and then turning to the microphone as the audience automatically settled, though an undercurrent of mumbled questions and curious expressions made itself present just beneath the surface. "Alright, folks, we're back now...got a guest up here as I'm sure you all noticed. We'll judge whether or not he can stay by the clappin', how's that sound?" He grinned as the crowd showed its approval with a chorus of yells and stamping hooves. "Good. Colts, hit it!"

He gave a quick smile to Riffraff before dropping back to the rear of the stage as Trip tapped out a quick count and then immediately laid into the drums for a soft but rapid introductory sequence. Riffraff couldn't yet pluck the song out of his memory and he frowned slightly while closing his eyes to listen as Haystack's upright made itself known with a slower, rhythmic bass line that sounded a bit more familiar...but once Clef brought his trombone up and began a soulful upward scale, the crimson stallion recognized the tune with a broad smile. It was an old standard, and one he hadn't played in months...but it was a childhood favorite of his, and he knew the key changes and variations like the back of his hoof.

He shifted the guitar slightly as he sat back on his haunches and positioned his left hoof along the neck and began to gently strum an easy rhythm in time with Haystack's bass line, his head moving slightly to the quick beat of the drums. He could sense the stillness that came over the appraising audience as the ponies all paused their conversations to watch the unfamiliar musician perform. His guitar's levels remained low at first, barely audible through the speakers and he knew Groove might have been plenty polite and generous to give him a chance on stage, but also wasn't the kind of pony to let the newcomer make the rest of his quartet look bad. But as the song picked up and Clef backed down from his powerful lead, the unicorn eased Riffraff's channel upward to bring the guitar part into the forefront of the instrumentation. Riff smiled a bit and glanced down at his hooves, the flexible tendrils emerging half-on-demand, half-instinctively in time for the solo that was usually taken in most variations of the song.

And as he expected, Clef's trombone dropped nearly an octave to begin a more harmonic line while Haystack returned to the beginning of the key changes on the upright. On cue, Riffraff's hooves shifted from a strumming motion to a smooth picking that started slow, almost hesitant. He'd once written out his personal take on the classic solo, though he couldn't remember it well enough to stray too far from the notes he had memorized from the record he'd listened to as a foal. It seemed to satisfy both his accompanying musicians as well as the crowd below, however, as the tempo of the song picked up slightly in response to encourage the faster second half of the melody. He grinned and closed his eyes, hooves taking on a life of their own to glide effortlessly along the strings while Groove allowed a few more notches of the volume slider back on the mixing board before slipping past the thumping drum kit and rejoining the pegasus at the front of the stage.

Graceful cheered on his companion from their corner booth, drawing a few sour glares from the rest of the audience. But as usual, he paid them no heed as he stood on the table and threw his wings out with a broad grin. "That's my coltfriend!" he proclaimed to Brutus, who gave him a horrible look in return. It brought an amused smile to Riff's face, though, and the crimson stallion glanced through the haze with a grateful expression as he rolled his upper hoof down along the neck of the guitar for the final, high-pitched section of the solo.

Next to the ecstatic pegasus, the invisible demon scrutinized the performance almost clinically, leaning forward on his forearms as his glowing eyes focused on the movements of Riffraff's hooves. The tiniest smile tugged at his muzzle while his thick tail swayed naturally to the upbeat tempo, sharp tines tapping lightly against the floor. He seemed pleased enough considering his usually scornful expressions and he could admit freely that the music of this so-called "jazz club" wasn't the worst he'd ever heard, especially for a mortal establishment.

Riffraff eased back into the simple rhythmic strumming when his solo ended and he heard polite clapping from a few ponies in the crowd and it gave him a thrill of pride to have even faked acceptance from this extremely close-knit community. He earned a nod from Clef and when he glanced over at the other guitarist, he found the same expression of half-surprise, half-relief on Groove's features. _Ugh, passed the first test. Yay?_ But he still felt far more positive than before as he played along with the other three, following their direction into the gentler close of the fast-paced tune.

When Clef's final held note finally dropped off, Groove glanced through the crowd and let his gaze linger on Graceful's excited form at the further corner for a moment before he winked and then turned around to the other four ponies. "Everyone cool with Riff staying on?"

The masculine pegasus was too nervous to turn around, but felt immensely relieved when Trip replied quickly: "Hell yeah! Let's keep it goin'!" The other two stallions grunted their approval and Riff flushed quietly, clearing his throat and then looking expectantly at Groove. The unicorn grinned, nodding once before nudging the pedal on his effects board to bring his guitar to life again, immediately beginning to pluck out a familiar melody despite the immense variations he added to it. Riffraff smiled to himself and didn't have to lift his head to know it was his companion who gave the bright squeal of excitement. Down in the gallery, Amdusias blinked and quickly leaned back once more as Graceful leaped across the table and moved swiftly for the stage, clearly recognizing the band's cue for him. The demon scowled but watched pensively as if gauging the ponies' abilities to mesh on the fly.

Riffraff played a more rhythmic counterpart to Groove's lead guitar, Haystack joining in with his bow held in hoof, pulling it smoothly across the strings for an almost orchestral effect. The bassist and Clef looked somewhat skeptical, though it had been made clear they trusted Groove's judgment. Several audience members cast even more visible doubt at the addition of a second newcomer as if the new guitarist's ability to play had been merely a fluke.

The warm introduction glided up into a long trill as Graceful trotted quickly onto stage with a wink to the idle drummer, then flashed a winning smile out to the measuring audience. The dim spotlights glanced off the multiple piercings along his lower jaw and he walked up to the microphone, gripping the stand in one hoof and leaning in close to practically shove his muzzle against the metal tip. Trip gently tapped a drumstick against his hi-hat twice and in perfect timing, Graceful's sultry voice rang through the multiple amplifiers.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars...let me see what spring is like with Valk'ries of Asgard..." He stepped a bit closer, tone becoming a bit softer. "In other words...hold my hoof." He winked out toward the audience. "In other words...I love you..."

The rest of the band picked up their volume when Graceful stepped back, his wide hips swaying gently with the music as he tossed his mane slowly. Riffraff and Groove played matching streams of soft guitar, both ponies performing a near-identical melody while the feminine singer again slid closer to the microphone. "Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more...you are all I long for, all I worship...and adore..." His voice grew warmer, less sensual and more bright as the five instrumentalists all reacted as one, their tempo gently increasing in response to Graceful's emotional singing. "In other words...please be true..." He drew out the last word, tossing a teasing wink over his shoulder to the grinning drummer. "In other words, I love you..."

He stepped back once more with a bright expression, gazing out at a much more receptive crowd that seemed visibly pleased with the slim pegasus's vocal abilities. Both guitarists plucked out the same repeated note before Groove nodded quickly to the crimson stallion, taking a step back and allowing Riffraff to take the solo once more. On his other side, Clef showed off his own expertise as he neatly followed the masculine pegasus's solo only one or two notes behind. His trombone blew a warm reproduction of the stallion's improvised melody to create a vibrant echo effect that roused the small crowd before them into a soft round of cheers.

The sextet synchronized as smoothly as if they'd played together for years, Trip and Haystack keeping a steady, unwavering tempo for the group as the other three cued Graceful for the final verse. Everyone's energy rose together and the slender pegasus closed his eyes as he belted out the last lines powerfully. His voice carried through the stunned club like a bolt of lightning, his body tensing as he came to the final repeated chorus: "In other words...please be true..." He lifted the final syllable two octaves higher, clutching into the microphone stand as the piercing note cut through the air. "In other words...I love you."

The applause rose from the crowd even before his sustained note faded out, the feminine pony smiling almost shyly as he stepped back from the microphone and bowed deeply while the other five stallions played the simple coda together to neatly end the old classic. Their warm reception became even louder when the music ended and Riffraff ducked his head slightly as the other four gave him and his companion genuine smiles of approval, Groove nodding firmly as Trip grinned broadly and even the sarcastic Clef looked impressed. Graceful beamed brightly, rushing over to Riffraff to hug him tightly for a moment and then trotting back to the microphone to look hopefully at Groove. He glanced amusedly at the rest of his band and received the same positive feedback as before. He bowed slightly with a small smile, gesturing to the effeminate pony to take the lead.

Graceful smiled happily and trotted back up to the microphone, looking thoughtful for a moment and then whispering over his shoulder to the other band members before laughing as Haystack rolled his eyes but had to hide his smile as he started plucking out a slow, bluesy bass line. The other four ponies followed suit soon after and a moment later, the periwinkle pegasus's voice rolled through the crackling speakers as the audience once again fell silent to listen to the now-six-strong group on stage.

The second set lasted nearly two hours, with Groove encouraging Riff and Grace to remain on stage for the entirety of the performance. The muscular pegasus had accidentally snapped the whammy bar during a powerful dueling solo with the trombonist, though he'd been reassured multiple times by the guitar-playing unicorn that the instrument was nothing expensive or irreplaceable. Otherwise, the two ponies had been embraced by both the band and the particular audience, and it had given them both a much-needed boost in confidence considering all the bad luck they'd had over the last few days.

Amdusias watched the entire performance, content with sitting at the corner booth and observing both Riffraff and Graceful Melody throughout the lengthy set. He'd caught Riff occasionally glancing back at him, and in those moments, he'd continuously forced a grimace or frown just to keep the pegasus on edge. In truth, he had been impressed for much of the evening, both with the two he considered to be "his" mortals, as well as the rest of the ensemble. They occasionally played notes that he felt were a bit too melodramatic through being intentionally off-key, and he could have done with less of the "unique" rhythms set by the young drummer who very visibly had an infatuation with little Graceful Melody. But overall, the demon lord had been pleased to find that this small, dingy corner of the altogether cacophonous mortal plane presented him with enjoyable music performed by considerably well-adjusted musicians.

When they'd finally finished – to the dismay of a large percentage of their audience – Haystack and Clef had both given brief words of praise to the newcomers, then disappeared into the lingering crowds to have a celebratory drink and converse with the admiring ponies. Riff noticed, however, that even if their audience was extremely faithful, they were not nearly as pretentious as the ponies who came to see Keyes's performances. It was a sort of comfort to him, one he'd never grow tired of having.

He was only further pleased when Groove had set his guitar down afterward and thrown a foreleg around the crimson stallion, guiding him to a quiet corner of the bar to talk about the possibility of hiring on the two pegasi as both accompaniment for his quintet (that was, when Elle rejoined them) as well as filling in on the slower nights when there were even fewer souls to fill seats and tumblers. Riff explained that he and Graceful rarely stayed in any one place for long, but that they'd love to play the club whenever possible until they moved on. Groove had been rather wistful, showing a bit of jealousy for the lifestyle they were able to somehow manage despite knowing how so few musicians ever made enough pay from their art to even live a baseline existence. Riff, of course, had skirted around the issue of the check he and his companion were supposed to collect from the museum the next morning - it had been far easier to tell the slight lie that they'd had some prize money from a distant music competition still saved up in order to stay afloat during the days since leaving Tailsa.

Graceful hadn't wasted a moment in dragging the well-built drummer off the stage and to the dark bathrooms in the back. The young stallion's eyes had gone from suave and confident to almost scared as the grinning pegasus half-yanked him backward through the door before audibly locking it from the inside. Riff watched the admittedly amusing sequence from the corner of his eye and was both embarrassed and surprised when Groove had asked dryly: "Is that normal of him? Kinda figgered you two were...a thing?"

"Er...we are," Riffraff began slowly, rubbing at his muzzle sheepishly. "We are. But Graceful has...urges. Needs, really. And I know a lot of ponies don't really understand, and I don't blame them. It doesn't bother me since I sorta knew about his...behavior...even before we got together. And he invites me a lot." He paused, looking lame and clearing his throat quietly. "But the important part is that he's never not come back to me at night. So...yeah, it's weird and stuff, but...I don't consider him to be in love with every stallion he...er. Drags off, as the case may be sometimes."

Groove studied Riff for a good few seconds before shrugging. "Well, each to his own. Alls I care about is makin' sure he doesn't go hurtin' my drummer, and you know I don't mean physical-like."

Riffraff softened. "I see. Well, Grace...he's usually good about that with the guys he...likes. It sounds weird, but he would kind of go to bed with anything that walked if he needed it, but I can tell he likes Trip. He might scare him at first, but...he'll treat him right and if anything else, make his bite a little worse than his bark, since just now was about the first time tonight I've seen him look...ah...hesitant."

The unicorn seemed torn between slugging the pegasus and bursting into laughter, and luckily for Riff he went with the latter, shaking his head slowly. "Yeah, alright, alright. Know what you're thinkin - nah, he ain't some illegitimate child of mine or nothin', just a kid I sorta look after due to the fact his parents is real bad with the whole parentin' thing. Wanted him to turn out as someone he ain't wanted to be. But you got a point...he's real big on makin' eyes at certain stallions, which don't bother me none. But I guess I ain't really seen nopony drag HIM off like your little Grace did. Usually goin' the other way 'round." He chuckled and Riffraff smiled, relieved that the awkward conversation hadn't gone south, as he was aware it very easily could have done.

"Heh, yeah, it looked like it. It's probably a good thing, since otherwise...you know. He might end up like Gracie, and trust me...having a coltfriend like him is bad enough, I can _not_ imagine what kind of hell it would be raising a colt like him."

"Well, he is pretty much a stallion already," Groove replied, looking somewhat relieved at his own words as the thought of what the pegasus had described played through his mind. He shuddered and took a deep swig of the whiskey he'd been given by the bartender. "So..." He trailed off slowly and looked pensively at the crimson stallion, who rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head.

"Yeah, it is usually this awkward when this happens, and yes, it has happened very similarly before," Riff mumbled, dropping his foreleg against the bar and lowering his head to it as well. "No offense, though, if the kid really isn't too...experienced, uh...well, let's just say that Grace should have him out of there soon," the crimson pony added lamely. "He's. Really good at what he does." He didn't look up as he gave the unorthodox reassurances, though the uncomfortable awkwardness seemed to lighten somewhat.

After a few silent minutes, Groove cleared his throat and patted the other stallion's back firmly. "Feels a little weird sittin' here waitin' for them to be done, so...I'm gonna go ahead and rejoin my crew, and we'll look forward to seein' you two around here."

Riffraff lifted his head with a relieved smile, glancing over his shoulder as Groove ambled toward Haystack and Clef. "Sounds good," he replied quietly. He sat up and rubbed a hoof through his mane before scowling over at the bathroom door. _Because it would be too boring if he didn't make everything we did awkward._ The pegasus excused himself when the bartender passed by to check for a drink request, sliding off the bar stool and returning to the corner booth where the night had begun.

He was only mildly surprised to find the spiked demon still lounging in the poorly lit haze, powerful arms draped over the rear of the bench-style seating and his long, thick tail curled neatly into a coil beneath the table. "Should I even ask why you're still here?" Riffraff asked drolly, sliding into the bench and ignoring the icy glare Amdusias shot him.

"You are in no way entitled to have my choices explained to you," Amdusias replied darkly. "At the time, you should consider yourself fortunate that you and your fair maiden performed well. Otherwise I would have already torn him away from his gudgeon and given you both a savage enough beating that you would wish you _were_ in Helheim under my whip."

Riffraff hesitated, then peered up across the table. "Did you make up that word? Also, if you actually have a whip down there that you're threatening to use on me, I'm gonna continue to consider you to be in the same camp as me 'n Grace."

"Of course it is a real word," the reptile snapped before glowering darkly at the amused pegasus. "And what are you implying, nasty little pony?"

"That you do not fancy fillies," the stallion announced loudly, looking rather pleased with himself before he noticed Brutus giving him an extremely dark look from the door, only a few feet away. "Errr...not you!" he whispered with a deep blush, shrinking back slightly from the ashen earth pony that took a threatening step forward.

"I will not intervene if the giant mortal decides to pummel you into something even your loose filly would not touch," Amdusias commented with a smug smile, leaning back and crossing his arms before grinning slightly. Riffraff frowned up at him as he tore his worried gaze from the glaring bouncer, then widened his eyes as he saw the demon's long tail slithering across the floor and then lifting the twin tines high a meter or so from Brutus's cold features. But before the scaled entity could pump any magical influence into the dark-hided pony, the bathroom door burst open across the bar, a loud bang causing the club to fall silent as even Amdusias blinked and slowly leaned sideways to peer past a pillar that obscured his line of sight.

The drummer stumbled out a few seconds later, a dazed grin on his face as he nearly tripped over his own hooves. "Holy shit!" he yelled to no one in particular, giggling stupidly as Groove muttered something under his breath and ducked his head slightly while his band members cackled and the ponies around them smiled as well. Trip managed to zig-zag across the hardwood floors to reach the bar, pulling himself onto a stool with another flushed grin. "Gimme...gimme...uh...something."

The bartender looked halfway between amused and exasperated as he reached for a bottle of something amber-colored on the lower shelf. The exhausted earth pony turned to watch with admiration as Graceful emerged from the bathroom a minute or so later, strutting out primly with a freshly washed muzzle that sported a wide grin. He practically glowed with vitality, the very air around the pegasus bursting with sexual energy. He trotted by the fawning drummer with a playful wink, drawing his messy tail lightly along the other stallion's back as he passed and eliciting a low groan of pleasure. The other three members of the quartet watched him prance back toward his companion, silver eyes slit but focused entirely on a rather embarrassed Riffraff.

Amdusias visibly relaxed his rippling musculature once the smaller pegasus moved beyond any potential threats from the mostly stunned crowd, Riffraff catching the small shift in the demon's position. It amused him somewhat, considering how often Amdusias vehemently insisted that he had no cares whatsoever for the two ponies' well-being. A smile twitched at Riff's muzzle and he decided he'd pester the demon about it later. For now, he did his best to look cross as Graceful flapped his wings a few times and then furled them against his sides with an accomplished grin, hopping onto the table and managing to surprise Riffraff despite knowing better than to assume the slender male had finished with his antics for the evening.

The feminine stallion licked his muzzle and leaned down, gripping into Riff's shoulders as his haunches rose high into the air, drawing a brief stare from Brutus and – unknown to him – causing Amdusias to groan and hold out a hand childishly to cover the pony's rear end. The latter reaction at least brought Riffraff some amusement and he smiled slightly, which unfortunately only encouraged the aroused pegasus to grin and immediately slide forward to plop down into Riff's lap. Riff cleared his throat quietly, doing his best to restrain the urges as he carefully reached up and patted his partner's cheeks with both front hooves. "Uh, Grace...remember those little talks we've had about how boundaries change in public?"

"They're all over there talking. Brutus c'n watch...and I know Dusey wants to see, too," Graceful said huskily, licking his lips and glancing over his shoulder to look almost directly at where the demon sat. Amdusias blinked and then winced as the periwinkle stallion slowly lifted a foreleg to his muzzle and licked a long trail down toward his hoof. "Heeeeey, Dusey."

Amdusias froze in place, eyes wide and his normally impenetrable facade shattered. "You. Cannot see me, mortal. Can he see me, Riffraff?" The demon seemed almost nervous and perhaps there was a hint of something else as Riffraff watched the reptile with amusement, ignoring his own physical discomfort to relish the demon's air of panic.

"He can probably just sense your erection under the table," Riffraff drawled, leaning back with "He's got his own abilities, you know." Graceful lit up over both Riff's physical approval as well as the prospect of the demon's elusive genitalia being in the open.

"Ooh, is it really there?" the feminine male gushed, easily turning around in Riffraff's lap and putting his front hooves on the table top while peering almost directly at the invisible demon once more. "Make him seeable! I wanna _see_ it!"

Amdusias was still staring at Graceful, blushing deeply even as he tried to fathom how the slender mortal could possibly make out his hidden form. He shifted awkwardly in the booth, amber eyes darting from Graceful Melody's purring features to Riff's half-amused, half-aroused expression. "You...this is reproachable, absolutely reprehensible and disgusting!" he stammered, almost standing but then quickly sitting again with an even darker flush as Riffraff slowly grinned.

"Dude, you do have a boner, don't you?"

"As if I would ever be aroused by the likes of you measly insects," he snapped, rapidly brushing an unnatural bit of sweat from his forehead before gritting his sharp teeth. "I will return to...do...something horrible when you two are not attempting to make me vomit, which is actually impossible since I have no physical need to ingest food." With that, he mumbled something and then quickly disappeared into a swirl of black smoke that rushed out of the booth and beneath the crack under the heavy door of the club.

Riffraff continued to grin. "Good job, Gracie. You actually managed to scare Dusey away, I think..."

The smaller pony pouted as he turned around quickly, making the muscular stallion wince. "He already leeeeeft? Did you get to see his penis?!" he asked eagerly.

"Uh...no. But I'm pretty sure you did give him at least a little bitty boner," Riffraff replied amusedly, nodding once. "You're a scary little bundle of...something. We. Need to leave, now. Before you get us banned from here forever."

"Okaaay, but then come on, right _now_ ," Graceful Melody insisted, looking once over his shoulder before quickly shoving through the massive door to leave the smoky atmosphere. Riffraff cleared his throat and did his best to hide his very obvious arousal as he half-fell out of the booth and then scrambled after his companion. They drew a few awkward looks from the chatting crowd, though apparently they at least took such scenes far more in stride than most ponies would. _Guess that's something to be glad about...now to hope no one stumbles outside during yet another Graceful Melody special..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blue on Black

Luckily, things hadn't s and the two were soon flying back to their cheap motel room, pressed closed to each other in the cool night air. Graceful Melody had an extremely pleased look, seeming somewhat sated at last, while his companion sported a stupid smile on his face that might as well have been a carbon copy of Trip's expression after stumbling free of the bathroom earlier that evening. Over two years as Graceful's romantic partner had done little to whittle away at the sexual punch of an oral ambush from the slender pegasus. _Though it had been so worth it just to see Dusey's face. Gracie knew right where he was, too...downright freaky._

"Uh, so...how'd you know where Dusey was sitting?" Riff asked with a smile, his senses beginning to come back to him as the soothing breeze calmed his body.

"Well, he's kinda big, silly, and we weren't touchin' him, so...figured he had to be on the other side," Graceful replied with a giggle. "That, and I totally felt him starin' at me. I've gotten used to that feeling!"

"I can't imagine why." Riffraff snickered and shook his head, looking over at the cheerful stallion. "I'm sometimes afraid to find out what makes you tick, Gracie."

"Mostly magical, sparkly, colorful things," he replied airily, swaying back and forth in mid-air to lightly bump his flank against the other pegasus's. "You know. The stuff dreams are made of."

"Yeah, maybe wet dreams. Dirty, dirty little colt." But he smiled again, and Graceful felt reassured that his companion wasn't harboring any masked irritation or frustration with his outlandish behavior.

As much as he was explicit about his needs and desires, and as comfortable as he was with the degree of sexuality he regularly experienced, Graceful Melody still worried in the back of his mind about Riffraff's true opinion of him, especially when he was so...forceful. It certainly helped to know that his partner was no stranger to his nature even before they'd come together, and the worst responses he'd ever given were mostly-teasing complaints about his flings with the many other stallions they'd met during their travels together.

Grace knew how fortunate he was to have such an understanding companion, and one who truly loved him despite the slender male's unquenchable desires. He'd even made the hesitant offer to try and change his ways, on more than one occasion, but Riff had always firmly told him that he'd fallen head over hooves for him because of who he was. Riffraff was attracted to him physically, of course, but also had a deep admiration for his love of music and singing; Graceful's near-clinical nymphomania was simply a quirk to the muscular stallion, and for all of Graceful's nervousness, Riff had never tried to alter his behavior, never even shown genuine ire over an infatuation with another male. _An' that happens more than often enough..._ Grace smiled a bit to himself, then leaned over to nuzzle his partner's neck quietly, pressing their soaring bodies a bit closer. "I love you, Riff."

Riffraff blinked in surprise, gazing over at his companion softly and murmuring in return: "I love you too, Grace." He wrapped a foreleg gently around his shoulders, just above his steadily beating wings. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Nah. Just...happy that you don't hate me."

Riff smiled, shaking his head slowly again. "You worry too much, Gracie. Besides, you know by now that it doesn't bother me." He paused, then grinned. "So was your new little coltfriend bigger than me?"

"Riffy!" Grace protested, actually blushing slightly as he giggled and gently shoved the larger pegasus. Riff flapped his wings quickly to keep from tumbling downward as he laughed, the smaller pegasus insisting, "And I dun kiss and tell."

"Oh, you kiss and do a lot, nice try," Riffraff replied with a chuckle, gliding closer to the smaller stallion with an amused smile. "I hope you know that Groove made it very awkward while you two were busy making a mess in the bathroom. Trip's like a son to him, and. He was practically grilling me like some father whose kid was going on his first prom date."

"Well, he shouldn't worry. Trip is quite capable of handling himself," Graceful replied impishly, teeth flashing in a brief grin. "He should be very, very, very proud."

Riffraff laughed again. "I'll be sure to never, ever repeat that to Groove. He seems like the kind of pony who might chase you down and beat the crap out of you and me both for making the kid cry or something."

"I did not make him cry, though I totally coulda if I was trying harder," Graceful replied pompously.

"We would never make a living if you were a full-time prostitute," Riff remarked, earning a deathly glare from his partner. "You know it's true. You'd get like. Beau-coup bits for the first two johns, but then you'd get so crazy-lusty after that you'd end up giving them all our money just to have them stay longer."

"That...is not entirely true!" Graceful whined in protest, flailing his hooves at the air. "You'd stop me from giving away all my earnings, right?"

"Are you making me be the pimp?" Riffraff sniffed disdainfully, tilting his muzzle away. "What if I wanted to join in on all the dirty stallion sex?"

Graceful's eyes brightened. "Oooh, can we have a threesome with Dusey when we get back?"

Riffraff snorted, rolling his eyes with a helpless smile as he looked pointedly over at the smaller pegasus while beginning a slow dive as their humble motel became visible ahead. "I think it's been made pretty clear that Amdusias isn't gonna have sex with either of us. Some ponies just don't like to have sex."

"Yeah, but he's not a pony! And he has a penis!" Graceful frowned, crossing his forelegs childishly. "That means he wants to have sex with me."

Riffraff paused as they touched down a moment later, the pegasi folding their wings and entering in through the lobby door. "Not everypony with a penis has wanted to have sex with you," he reminded the smaller male with a playful smile, nodding briefly to the tired looking pegasus slumped back in her chair behind the front desk.

They slipped into the first elevator that opened and Graceful pouted as the doors slid shut. "Yeah, well...all those ponies were probably like...stupid. And weren't loved as foals. And are still stupid."

"Some...stallions just don't like other stallions," Riffraff said gently, the elevator lurching to a stop and giving a muted ding as the doors opened once again. They stepped out onto the ratty carpet and he continued mildly, "I'm afraid that's just life, Graciepuff."

"Yeah, well...life is...stupid," Graceful mumbled immaturely, looking surly as they got to their room before he produced the key to unlock the door and shove his way in. The feminine pegasus tossed the key over his shoulder and flopped onto the bed, leaving Riffraff to close the door with an entertained smile. "All stallions should want some of this." He reached back to slap one of his firm buttocks with a hoof as Riffraff rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"I'm sure many of them do, hon." He paused, then made a face. "Ugh. Didn't smoke on the way back. I'm gonna go run up to the roof and have one." Graceful glanced up from the bed, looking with concern over his shoulder. But Riff gave a soft smile again and shook his head. "I'm good. Why don't you go have a shower, babe? I'll be back in a jiff, then we can..."

"Have more sex?" Graceful asked hopefully, immediately rolling onto his back and sitting up with a grin. "An' why you suddenly usin' all the cute names you said you hate usin'!?"

"Because you're cute when you're full of magical, sparkly, colorful things," Riffraff replied sweetly, winking and then snatching the key from the counter before turning back toward the door. "Go ahead and clean up, or at least get the water ready, and...I'll join ya when I get back, how's that sound?"

Graceful smiled back, rubbing his taut stomach quietly and nodding. "Okay, Riffybutt. And tell Amdusias I wanna see his penis." He sniffed at the air, flicking his tail once and then trotting into the bathroom to leave his companion with a half-amused, half-confused expression.

Riffraff shrugged and exited their room to take the emergency stairwell at the end of the hallway, heading up to the roof and pushing through the rusted door to stroll into the refreshing night air once more. He took a deep breath and reached for a cigarette from his pouch, exhaling slowly as he lifted a flame toward the thin cylinder.

"So does Graceful Melody only pretend to be an idiotic maid of dishonor, or is he simply mentally damaged and merely manages to randomly perceive that which other mortals cannot?"

Riffraff nearly dropped his lighter with a curse, glaring over his shoulder to find Amdusias's reptilian eyes gleaming through the dusky darkness from across the rooftop. "You...you, sir, are a real asshole, sometimes," he mumbled, sighing and pocketing the lighter while dropping back onto his haunches to draw slowly from the smoldering cigarette.

"So it is the latter?" the demon said easily, strolling forward while glancing around at the dull light cast upward from the metropolis around them.

"Make that all the time," Riff amended acidly, pursing his lips sourly as he looked up at the towering demon lord. "But it's actually the former. I feel like you know that, anyway." The demon paused to study the muscular pegasus thoughtfully. "He just acts the way he does 'cause...well. That's how he is." He shrugged as he slowly breathed out a thick plume of smoke, gazing off into the distance even as he felt Amdusias hesitate near him before dropping down to sit at his side. Riffraff sighed and rubbed his forehead slowly, a bit of ash drifting down across his muzzle. "Why do you do this, Dusey?"

Amdusias stiffened slightly at the pony's words, looking away for a few moments. Below them, Manehattan trotted on as steadily as always, the sounds of the city's nightlife drifting up along the towering edifices to ensconce the silence spinning out between pony and demon. Rubbing silently at one of his thick shoulders, the massive reptile stared at the twinkling streetlights below, wishing absently that he'd not been so damn _desperate_ for a contract. All the thousands of souls stumbling along the roads beneath him, and he choose to answer the call of one that simply _had_ to redefine Helheim's standard of "mindless, idiotic meat-sack."

Eventually he glanced down at the mortal as Riff turned his head to meet his benefactor's gaze, the pony's features more weary than inquisitive. The demon snorted quietly and shrugged in response, crossing his legs and leaning over them to rest his elbows on his powerful thighs. "You know my answer already, mortal," he replied softly. There was the usual dangerous undertone, though a hint of something else twisted through the demon's voice, enough that it made Riff curious. The pony looked down at the gravelly surface of the roof beneath them, allowing the demon to continue rather than interrupt with his assumptions. "A wise decision," he muttered icily, glaring down contemptibly at the mortal. "Do not presume to have even an inkling of a clue as to what thoughts I have." The scaled creature mumbled darkly in his native tongue, reaching down to pick up a small pebble and fling it irritably from the roof before suddenly holding a hand out toward the pony. "Give me that disgusting thing, foul insect."

Riffraff blinked, looking slowly up at the demon to be met immediately with a dour expression and a gesturing motion. He frowned with confusion for a moment, then carefully placed the cigarette into Amdusias's awaiting fingers. The demon scowled and jerked his hand away before placing it against his own lips and inhaling deeply to the pony's shock. There was a moment of silence between them before Amdusias tilted his head back and exhaled almost leisurely, his expression somewhat relieved.

Wordlessly, he reached up to pluck the cigarette from his muzzle and offer it back to the pony, who took it numbly and drew quietly from it again himself. "Stop these...pitiful attempts at deciphering everything I choose to do," the demon lord muttered, rubbing silently over his bare chest as his tined tail flicked idly behind him. "You are quite aware of my ability to expel flames from my maw – Hel, you obtained this power to a degree, yourself. Such filthy mortal habits will hardly have an effect on me." Riffraff opened his muzzle slowly but the demon smiled wanly and reached over to pluck the cigarette away once more, taking a long puff from it and answering the unformed question dryly: "Yes, these thousands of cigarettes are having an effect on you. Your lungs are mortal. And the fire breathing harms you when you are stupid enough to use it, do not be an idiot."

Riffraff leaned back on his front hooves, studying the demon silently. Amdusias remained hunched over, his expression one of contemplation, and the pony couldn't help but wonder what possible reason the powerful entity had to remain so constantly in contact with himself and Graceful. "So...you really just came up here to...share a cigarette with me?"

Amdusias looked over his shoulder sourly, smoke drifting out of his nostrils in thin tendrils and giving his features an even more demonic appearance. "Consider it research. I am merely studying you so that when the glorious day comes and I may drag your writhing soul down to Helheim...I will know exactly where to begin our little torture sessions." The demon shoved the cigarette back into Riff's jaws, the pony flinching and then grumbling as he puffed quietly again and flopped completely onto his back to look up at the cloudy night sky. Amdusias watched him, waiting for a reaction but finding only a mortal pony who, confronted with his own terrifying fate, seemed to find some pointless line of mental questioning more pertinent. "You would truly ask yourself those questions rather than implore me to consider having mercy on you for all the improvements you have made in your musical prowess?" the demon asked coldly, shifting slightly but remaining seated as he glared down at the reclined stallion.

Riff gave a small smile, taking one last, long draw of his cigarette before flicking it to the side. He nodded once and glanced away, speaking with soft plumes of smoke accenting each word. "Why would I? I'm your prize, the culmination of fruitless attempts to snare a soul to claim as your own after centuries of being all but ignored by us deplorable cockroaches..." He grunted quietly, looking almost amused as he turned his eyes back to the frowning demon lord. "It would only bring you delight to have me begging and pleading for mercy. No, I'm...resigned to that fate, when it does come about." He rested his front hooves behind his head, shrugging slightly. "No point in crying about that. All I care about is what happens to Graceful when...I'm gone." He glanced down at his own chest and Amdusias smiled cruelly, but the pony interjected before he could speak: "And no. You can't take him. His soul isn't yours to drag down there, and I'm going to fight tooth and hoof to make sure that never happens." He looked up into Amdusias's burning eyes, meeting the reptile's cold gaze with his own quiet defiance.

For several seconds, the demon continued to watch the pony for any further reactions, any minute signs that proved his words to be those alone: words, nothing backed by true conviction or belief. But Riffraff remained still, his eyes calmly locked with the scaled male's until Amdusias finally snorted softly. "Mortal love. Ridiculous. You could do so much more with your remaining years if you broke free from this fruitless binding. Your companion is anything but faithful, and your talents could see such greater exposure and be free to expand almost without limit."

Riffraff swallowed thickly, his first show of emotion since the demon struck up the darker side of their conversation. He sat up silently and then got to his hooves, reaching behind himself to brush the loose gravel from his coat. "Yeah, well...I guess that's what separates us, Amdusias." He looked down, hearing the powerful reptile slowly stand behind him. "And...if you even think about trying to separate me from Graceful again...you can go right ahead and fuck yourself."

With that, he went back to the rooftop door, hooves crunching quietly over the gravel before he disappeared into the stairwell and left the demon standing silently, amber eyes glowing broodingly into the rusted metal. For a few moments, he only continued to gaze after the pony, and then he shook his head slowly, reaching up and polishing his claws against the smooth scales of his chest as he murmured softly: "Disappointing."

But what the demon couldn't comprehend was the source of his disappointment, what that feeling in his gut was that gave him so much consternation. He glanced away before sighing and turning to gaze moodily out over the city of stone and metal these ponies had built, eyes raising towards the sky as he muttered: "And here I was hoping the gift of my genius would go without the burden of madness. Why must all great musicians bury themselves under the weight of their damnable madness..."

Riffraff hurried back to the room, unsure of what exactly he felt but knowing his conversation with the demon lord likely hadn't gone the direction either of them had intended. He fumbled with the key and didn't know why he was in such a hurry – it wasn't like Amdusias required the use of windows or doors. He flattened his ears before finally opening the door, pushing through and then slamming it behind him with a sigh. "Riff?" Graceful's voice floated out from the bathroom, accompanied by a bit of steam that rolled across the carpeted floor. "Riffy, is that you, honey?"

"Yeah, it's me," he called back, twisting one of his wings slightly to allow the small pouch secured beneath it to slide free. He tossed it onto the counter with the key, then glanced back at the crack beneath the door even as he convinced himself that the demon wouldn't show up simply to try and hurt him or the innocent Graceful Melody. _Innocent. Now there's a word I normally wouldn't use to describe him..._ Riff smiled slightly and nodded once. His body relaxed somewhat and he hesitated before reaching up and slowly pulling the silver necklace forward over his head. Holding the dented harmonica before his eyes, he studied it for a moment and then carefully carried it into the bathroom. "Looks like you got the shower at the right temperature," he commented with a small smile, laying the soulbound instrument upon the dirty sink while glancing through the heavy plumes of steam to spot Graceful smiling and sitting on the edge of the bathtub expectantly. "You didn't get in the water yet?"

"Nope! I was waitin' for you, Riffy." He giggled quietly and then stepped backward blindly, slipping into the falling torrent of hot water without so much as even clipping his hooves against the tub. "But noooow..." the pegasus said playfully while motioning with a hoof as the water began splashing over his slender frame, winking toward the masculine stallion. "Now you c'n get in here with me an' we c'n get dirty, and then clean!"

Riffraff rolled his eyes but smiled as he strode forward through the thick steam to join the smaller male in the shower, both stallions seeking the combination of pleasure and relaxation they'd been craving.

The two pegasi eventually found their way back to the bed – even when the hot water supply had ended and their shower had grown cooler and cooler, it hadn't stopped their pursuit of delight. By the time they passed out upon the sheets, curled up together, Riff felt more clear-headed than he had in a long time. Even the dour conversation with Amdusias had faded from his thoughts, and he'd enjoyed a restful sleep like he hadn't experienced for days.

Graceful Melody woke first the next morning, giving his typical long, gaping yawn as he stretched his forelegs out above his head, then smiled over at his snoozing partner. Riffraff had one muscular limb around the smaller male's waist, keeping him held close enough that Graceful couldn't help but giggle, pressed as he was against Riff's morning arousal. But he kept his hooves to himself, smiling a bit and squirming carefully away to roll out of the cramped bed. _I guess I'm turning him into a sex machine just like me...poor Riffy._ He stretched his spine out slowly, sighing quietly as he felt a few vertebrae pop but feeling good despite the soreness after their stupidly long night. Shaking his head a few times, the effeminate pegasus began to go about the process of making their coffee.

He glanced back at the bed, his hooves moving of their own accord to prepare the cheap brew. Riffraff had been especially passionate in the shower, and it piqued his curiosity somewhat. Graceful wasn't complaining, of course – it had been all the more enjoyable to have the muscular stallion express such desire. But he knew the crimson pony almost better than he knew himself, and it wasn't difficult to notice when Riffraff had something on his mind...or something he wanted to get off his mind, for that matter. _He was on the roof for a while. And I know Amdusias was up there...he had to have been, he woulda wanted to finish whatever they were talkin' about at the bar..._ Graceful frowned and prepared Riff's coffee cup with the usual condiments and then turned around to sit back on the floor and gaze over at the snoozing male. _What's going on, Riff. ..what's happening out there? And what does it mean for us..._

He sighed softly again, slumping back on his haunches and tousling his own spiked and curled mane slowly. He didn't really mind that Riffraff sometimes seemed to share more with Amdusias than he revealed. _Well...maybe...I mind a little..._ He didn't think there was necessarily anything physical, of course, but rather knowledge, ability...whatever secrets he kept between himself and the demon holding his soul in escrow. He'd seen Riffraff breathe fire, and naturally knew about his musical talents. But sometimes there were hints that the demon was sharing more with the masculine pony than either of them let on. After all, it wasn't rare for Amdusias to put the slender pegasus into a slumber when he came to talk with Riffraff. Graceful mumbled quietly, feeling a pang of jealousy and not particularly liking it; the sensation, after all, was foreign to him.

He rarely ever felt envious when it came to his companion – more often than not, he worried it was the other way around, considering the way that he acted on his compulsions so hungrily, often doing so while Riffraff remained within earshot. But all the same, his heart ached to think of what complex and intense discussions Amdusias shared with his partner. They might not talk about their emotions or their future together, but he felt left out of conversations that went deeper than the surface, conversations that went to the soul. _But...what right do I have..._

The powder-blue stallion looked down shamefully once he realized how long he'd spent almost...resenting his partner for a connection to a demon that essentially had full rights to his soul once he died. It wasn't even a connection – no, Riffraff was _bound_ to Amdusias, doomed to suffer eternally under his torture once his life ended on this world. Was that a relationship he could truly be jealous of? _Now I'm just bein' stupid._

"So you really are no genius in disguise?" a cold voice asked from behind him. Graceful blinked and whipped around in surprise to see Amdusias looming over his slender frame, his features devoid of any emotion except perhaps a tiny hint of droll amusement. "This was my guess. Then again, your beloved stallion did not answer that question last night with any sort of defined closure." The tall demon rubbed slowly along the bottom of his spiked muzzle while Graceful furrowed his brows, then turned his back on the reptile to watch his sleeping partner once more. Amdusias made a face at this physical show of ignorance, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Feeble mortal, it is very unwise of you to disrespect me with such childish ignorance."

"He's not awake yet, Dusey...why don't you go away until he is?" Graceful closed his eyes and looked down, half-expecting to be placed under one of the scaled creature's sleeping spells.

But he instead received a light slap with the demon's tail along his side, wincing and then glaring up as Amdusias strode past him arrogantly. The demon ignored him for a moment as he studied Riffraff's sleeping frame, bending over the edge of the bed before placing his tines against Riffraff's temples. Graceful flattened his ears, slowly leaning forward with anticipation of an attack on the muscular stallion as his teeth bared slightly. But Amdusias looked sourly over his shoulder as he sensed the pony's suspicions, explaining flatly, "I am merely having a look at his dreams. You disgust me, assuming I would harm the one I gifted with my abilities...and while he slumbered, no less!" Amdusias snorted and turned his attention back to Riffraff as he closed his reptilian eyes in concentration.

"Well...how would I know?" Graceful mumbled in response, watching the demon lord focusing his body and then wincing when Riffraff's dreams were apparently transferred over. The small pegasus felt something else inside him sink even further, looking away from the muscular reptile and trembling slightly. He and Riff could tell each other their dreams, but they couldn't physically share them. _One more point for Amdusias..._ He swallowed quietly and rubbed along his foreleg with a hoof, starting to turn back toward the coffee when the demon's irritated tone made him halt.

"I came here to visit you, you moronic insect." Graceful blinked, slowly turning his head back toward the sour-looking demon. Amdusias muttered and withdrew his sharp tail tips from Riff's features, leaving the pony to continue snoozing peacefully while the towering male fixed his piercing glare on the comparatively tiny mortal. "I was simply curious about what graces the thoughts of your stubborn shining knight while he sleeps." Amdusias snorted quietly, then wiped his hands together before slowly approaching the lithe pegasus and looking down at him thoughtfully.

Graceful blinked, as surprised as he was nervous. "Um...why...me?" he squeaked out, taking a subconscious step backward.

"Because...there is something about you that prevents Riffraff from achieving his full potential. I intend to discover what you possess so that I might..."

"Are you tryin' to pull us apart?" Graceful interrupted, shrinking back but giving the enormous demon a fierce, defiant glare. "It...it isn't gonna work!"

"Really now?" Amdusias dropped down to one knee, reaching down and grabbing Graceful's pierced muzzle to force the stallion to stare up at him. "Because I was under the impression that you were a weak, pitiful, useless little mortal, with nothing to offer to me and even less to use against me in some amusing little show of rebellion." The feminine pegasus whimpered and tried to pull away, but the demon snarled and only squeezed his fingers tighter around Graceful's jaws. "No, you will _listen_ to me, cockroach. I have stood by and allowed the two of you to meander about, wasting your talents, playing tiny and worthless venues while Riffraff is capable of so much more, of spreading my glorious domain to so many more starved souls, deprived of the nourishing power of my realm. You have ability, yourself, but you know as well as I do that you are slowing him down, that you are preventing him from peaking, that he has plateaued because of _you_ , because of the limitations you inadvertently place upon him. You are his weakness, you are the reason he has not exceeded further beyond his borders. You make him...comfortable." The demon sneered and finally shoved Graceful's muzzle back, the slender pony half-twisting away from the force. "Cease your stranglehold on my talent. Leave him, you can get back to your heinous lifestyle without any more traces of guilt, and I can have my prized possession back on the road to perfection," Amdusias added contemptibly, crossing his arms and slowly shifting backward to stand up once more.

"You think...you can just...TAKE him?" Graceful whispered, slowly turning his head back, his silver eyes gleaming dangerously. "You...you want him all to yourself?" He grit his teeth and got to his hooves, Amdusias blinking and tilting his head slightly as his own eyes narrowed slowly.

"You will regret this defiance, disg-" He was cut off by his own cry of shock as Graceful suddenly turned to grab the near-full carafe of coffee from the counter behind him and then spinning around to whip it into the demon's features. The cheap glass shattered and sent the scalding black fluid exploding across Amdusias's scales – it hardly hurt him, but several shards of the glass cut thin lines along his face and he stumbled back in surprise while closing his eyes and shaking his head with an infuriated roar.

"I'm not leaving, and YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Graceful screamed as he sprinted forward and leaped into the air with a hard flap of his wings to send himself rocketing into the demon's face, instinctively biting down hard just beneath the curved spikes lining the top of his muzzle while flailing his hooves fiercely against the reptile's checkered chest scales. He was driven purely by his jealousy and convoluted emotions, the simple presence of the demon alone making his blood boil. Amdusias yelled again and shoved at the slender pegasus, but could hardly even get a grip on the squirming stallion and then instead opening his muzzle wide, preparing a gout of flame to exhale over Graceful's exposed belly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Amdusias widened his eyes, pausing an instant before he could release the deadly inferno while Graceful closed his eyes shamefully, keeping his childish bite secure on the demon's nose even as he trembled and fell limp against the reptile. Behind them, Riffraff slowly sat up, his eyes bleary and full of disbelief as he looked slowly from one to the other before a genuinely hurt expression crossed his face. "Amdusias...did you attack Graceful? I told you what would happen if...if..."

Amdusias snarled, managing to get a firm grip on Graceful, ripping him forcefully from the end of his muzzle with a wince of pain, then shoving the pegasus down onto the bed. He wiped at the black blood dribbling down from the deep bite, eyes burning wrathfully as he slowly walked backward from the two ponies, steaming coffee still dripping down from his form. "Your insolence in accusing me of—"

"He...didn't attack me," Graceful murmured, avoiding the eyes of both Amdusias and Riffraff as he silently crawled behind the larger pony and then curled up with his back against his companion's, swallowing thickly. "I attacked him. But...he...was trying to...take you away, and...I'm your partner, I'm your coltfriend, me...not...not him..."

Amdusias snarled again, leaning forward as his eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not need to listen to this mortal drivel." His glare burned into Graceful's barely visible back while Riffraff frowned slowly, feeling his partner's trembling sobs against his body. "Make your next choices wisely. I am through being kind." He shifted his cold gaze back to Riffraff, finding the expected traces of confusion and fear...but seeing the same stubborn defiance from the night before, the determination to not be undermined, or ordered about, glowing fiercely in his eyes. The demon growled and then disappeared into a plume of smoke that simply vanished a moment later without the usual theatrics, leaving not even a trace of where it twisted away to.

Riffraff remained seated at the edge of the mattress for a few seconds, confused and somewhat horrified by what he'd woken up to. The smell of coffee barely masked the stench of sulfur – Amdusias had truly evacuated the area in a hurry if he hadn't taken the care to mask the defining scent he often complained about other demons leaving behind. He could see broken glass scattered throughout the carpet before his eyes spotted the thin trail of demonic blood that led to Graceful's shivering form behind him upon the bed. The muscular pegasus reached down silently to touch one of the spots of ebony fluid – still damp. He sighed softly, then turned around to lie on his side and pull the whimpering stallion tightly to his chest in a fierce embrace, nuzzling the top of the other male's head while murmuring softly, "It's alright, Gracie. It's alright. Are you okay?"

Graceful Melody pressed closer to him, hugging his neck fiercely and trembling violently but managing a slow nod against him. Riffraff sighed quietly again and pulled his companion tightly against his masculine chest, letting the slim pegasus curl up against him and cry against his crimson hide, rocking slowly with him. _Guess that things are gonna be pretty awkward from now on..._

There hadn't been another sign of the demon as the morning wore on, the two pegasi left alone to quietly clean up the room together as best they could, though Riffraff received several small nicks on his hooves from picking up the glass slivers littering the carpet. He'd half-expected Amdusias to appear in a dramatic puff of black smoke as always, spouting some party-line insults, praising himself and putting down all mortals, then eventually healing the pony's minor injuries before disappearing once again. But there wasn't even a whisper from the powerful creature, not a hint of his presence; Graceful had torn apart one of the cheap hoof-towels in the bathroom in lieu of having any magic at their disposal, wrapping the thin strips around his hooves where the most blood could be seen dribbling down. It was almost uncomfortable to not have Amdusias there – Riff, at least, had gotten used to the demon's presence over the last several days, at peace with the probability that the reptilian male might pop into existence at any given moment.

Graceful hadn't been able to think of much he could say as the two ponies cleaned the room and then silently started to pack up their various bags and pieces of battered luggage. He couldn't begin to imagine all the things going through Riffraff's head, considering the scene the crimson stallion found upon waking. His lover, his two-year companion, in a vicious scuffle with the demon who held the contract for his soul; strange as it was to say, both Graceful and Amdusias were guilty of their own crimes. Graceful had let jealousy get the best of him and attacked the muscular demon for trying to steal Riff away from him. And Amdusias certainly harbored the intention of splitting apart the pegasi – he'd even vocalized it rather clearly to each male during their individual conversations. But Graceful had lost himself in his senseless emotions, driven by the insane thought that Amdusias craved the masculine pony for himself, as a romantic partner.

In Riff's eyes, however, Amdusias also shared in the blame, even if he would never agree with the accusation. He'd sworn in a near-contractual agreement that he wouldn't harm Graceful and that he wouldn't attempt to change the relationship between them, considering that it had been the entire reason Riffraff had resorted to summoning a demon for a desperate trade. Graceful had given a fairly complete summary of the conversation and subsequent fight – Riffraff believed him, even if he knew the slender pegasus was exaggerating somewhat to make the situation feel more dramatic than it truly had been. But it was straightforward enough for Riff to feel confident that, while Graceful had acted immaturely and leaped wildly at the demon with nothing but useless hot coffee as his weapon, Amdusias was truly at fault for instigating the entire situation.

Riffraff sighed softly, glancing down at his wrapped forelegs and then gazing over at Graceful as the smaller male packed away the last of their extricated trinkets, his slim frame trembling, eyes full of unshed tears. _I'm treating this like a damn courtroom case...weighing sides like I'm back in front of a goddamn jury._ His partner had already sobbed for what felt like hours, but Riff knew better than to think his companion could simply move past an event laced with honest, real emotion. He was rubbery, his personality near-elastic in just about any other situation, but when something truly hurt or scared the periwinkle stallion to such depths, it could take hours if not days for him to recover completely. The crimson pony rubbed slowly at his mane before shaking his head and gathering up a few of the larger duffel bags. "I'm gonna run these down to the cart. We can fill it up, then go find a bank, open an account and get us some money." Graceful sniffled and nodded, looking over his shoulder but managing a small smile. "You...you sure you're gonna be alright, hon?"

The lithe male rubbed at one of his tear-filled eyes, nodding with more confidence this time. "Y-yeah...yeah, I'll be okay, Riffy. Just...gotta make this a lesson, somethin' to learn from an' not to be sad about." He swallowed and Riffraff nodded once, slowly, then turning to walk out with the bags. "W-wait...before we get going..." Graceful murmured, looking down hesitantly. "I know...I was taking things the wrong way, but...would you ever...think about going with Amdusias?"

Riffraff wanted to make a bad joke about how he didn't think he'd have a choice when it came down to it, but he could see by his companion's eyes how much the subject bothered him. "Instead of you? Graceful Melody, that's crazy even for you to say." He carefully set down the bags, then went over to the dejected stallion to pick him up in another fierce hug, pulling his head to his broad chest. "You were the one who taught me the difference between physical affection and true emotional love, Gracie. We'd both probably do things with Amdusias...or rather...we would have. Things we'd feel awkward about. But I'd never leave you for him." He smiled a bit, feeling Graceful's tension relax even as warm tears rolled down his chest, his companion crying quietly and pressing closer. "I might be stuck with him in the afterlife. But you won't get rid of me any time soon, li'l thing." He kissed the other stallion's forehead tenderly. "I know you wanted to go and be a full-fledged prostitute, but no chance of doing it without me."

Graceful gave a hitching half-sob, half-laugh, nodding silently against the larger male and letting himself be slowly rocked as he closed his eyes tightly. "O-okay, Riff. Thanks...I'm s-sorry for bein' such a stupid li'l b-baby..."

"Nah, it's alright, it's all good," Riffraff replied gently, rubbing slowly along the other pony's neck and spine, massaging the base of one wing as Graceful curled a bit closer and nodded once again. "We'll get our money today, we'll get a nicer place...and if Amdusias comes by and is a jerk to either one of us? We'll beat him up together, how's that sound?"

The smaller pegasus giggled quietly, the hesitant sound further muffled by Riff's masculine breast. He lifted his head after a moment, cheeks streaked with tears but a meek smile adding some light to his downtrodden features. "I...you think we c'n actually beat him up?"

"Sure we can," Riffraff answered warmly, lightly squeezing the smaller pegasus around the waist with one muscular limb. "Has there ever been anything we've worked at together, that we really really wanted, and couldn't do?"

Graceful looked down, his muzzle wrinkling with deep thought while Riff smiled slightly and let his partner sift through each memory that came to mind. Childish or not as the behavior seemed, he'd grown accustomed to the regression Graceful sometimes experienced while he recovered from a traumatic incident. It didn't bother Riff all that much; it rarely lasted long, and assuming that the small pegasus didn't pull the immaturity card in an inappropriate situation, Riffraff could live with the occasional bouts of foal-like behavior. "Um...I guess not, huh? We...we always ended up solvin' stuff together, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," Riffraff murmured, leaning down to nose his partner's forehead lightly. "So let's put those worries behind us, huh? Get outta this dump, see how much we're gonna make off that flank-face's silly tambourine, yeah?"

"Yeah." Graceful gave a wider smile and nodded again as Riff smiled slightly and released him from the tight embrace. "Thanks, sweetie." Wiping his eyes one final time, Grace turned around to reach for the dress he'd been fumbling with for the last several minutes. "Let's...get outta here."

"Sounds good," came the soft reply of the blood-red pegasus before he turned around to lift the bags near the door once again. "Everything's gonna work out alright." He grunted and then opened the door, leaving it propped wide with an unused coffee mug as he made his way down the hallway and to the tiny elevator.

He sighed as he used his nose to mash the call button, inflating his cheeks and slowly letting the air out through pursed lips. He wasn't sure what bothered him more: the thought of seeing Amdusias again, considering the animosity coming from all three involved parties; or the fact that he _wanted_ to see Amdusias again and get his side of the story. He had an uncomfortable infatuation with the demon – it was nothing so simple as lust or curiosity or even a desire to harness the kind of power the demon had. Riff couldn't explain it, but he knew that he couldn't turn away. It didn't help that, with his soul contracted to become the demon's property as payment upon death, Amdusias would make it a point to come and visit whenever he felt the need. _But then again, I'm gonna guess that this whole...thing might make our visitations less common for a while._ He grimaced and entered the elevator once the doors slid open, setting the bags onto the floor of the cabin for the slow, creaking ride down.

Riffraff headed to their cart, still parked behind the motel, and tossed the bags in before pulling the two-wheeled transport around to the front of the building. A much more cheerful Graceful approached him in the lobby, heaving several smaller packs across the unpolished linoleum and smiling brightly at the larger male, bumping their flanks lightly together as they passed. Riffraff shook his head and smiled, then stopped by the front desk to settle their room accounts – only a few regulatory fees were left on their bill and Riff felt relieved that they'd paid in advance, since they barely had enough left on them to cover the incidentals. _And I'm sure we would have found something to buy or spend our money on if we'd been carrying it around._

With both pegasi bustling to get themselves out of the dingy motel, it didn't take long to clear out the room and put their backs to the dilapidated building. They were eager to move on from this stage in their life, brief as it was. The mere idea of having excess money was foreign to them and they wanted to experience at least a sliver of it before they inevitably became stingy with their spending. The two ponies felt driven forward, smiling at each other as they both hooked up to the front of the cart and jumped into the air simultaneously to begin their trip to the museum.

The dappled unicorn was there to meet them, as promised. He'd been excited to tell them that the tambourine had been positively tested and identified as a rare artifact from centuries that had long passed. Its historical value surpassed nearly every other exhibit through the entire museum and the ponies in the lab were saying it might take another two or three weeks just to analyze all the trace evidence left on the instrument over its long existence.

Riff had done his best to politely inform the curator that he and Graceful had no desire whatsoever to hear the winded – and hypothetical – history of the tambourine, though they'd still been forced to listen to nearly thirty minutes of the unicorn's rambling. Graceful didn't seem to mind all that much, admittedly – he'd sat down childishly and listened with wide eyes to the whole narration while his companion wandered around the office to peer into glass cases and poke quietly at display models. Apparently the tambourine, which the two pegasi saw as a useless instrument musically (albeit a priceless treasure materially) and which Amdusias had considered to be even more worthless because of its lack of musical ability, had been forged over four thousand years ago – more than two millennia before Celestia herself had even been known to exist.

After the grey and white unicorn finally wound down his exuberant babbling, he'd been practically joyous in giving the pegasi the sealed envelope with a check for seven hundred thousand bits. The curator was extremely grateful to the pair for offering the tambourine to the museum, rather than a private collector or black-market dealer who likely might have given them an even higher sale price. Furthermore, the amount the museum offered to purchase the instrument was the proverbial drop in the bucket in the minds of the board of directors, compared to the fact that the museum's profile would be soon rising above that of any other institution within the whole eastern half of Equestria; the long-term effects of such a boost for their status would easily cover their losses within a few months. In both the curator's eyes as well as the opinions of those who decided the fate of the museum's future, the transaction was a mutual victory for all sides.

They'd left the museum promising to come back and visit, although the moment that they returned to the cart, Graceful groaned and flailed at the air, his wings flapping lazily to give his body lift and leaving his limbs free to wave about childishly. "Oh my GOOOODS, that was so boring! Let's never go into a museum again! Unless we're going to have sex behind a statue or somethin', 'cause we never did that, an' you promised me that we could."

Riff blinked, looking amused as he strapped himself in and waited for his companion to do the same at his side. "You...seemed like you were interested in his story, Gracie."

"Well, yeah, it was interesting to LISTEN...just like I love to listen when you talk about borin' lawyery stuff. It's interesting when ponies talk about things, at least when they're good at talkin' about things, like you! And like that guy back there, I don't remember his name, though."

"Dr...Something, I don't remember either. Maybe Dr. Jones?" Riff paused and looked slowly over at Graceful again as they began to move along the cobbled street toward the center of the metropolis, where the crimson pegasus was fairly certain they'd be able to find a bank. "Anyway, we were only in the museum for like two minutes after we left his office."

"They were very boring minutes!" Graceful pouted, crossing his forelimbs and then peering into the windows of the shops they began to pass. "Can we spend the check there?" he asked curiously, pointing toward a designer dress store.

"No, we can't spend the check there. We need to take the check to the bank," Riffraff replied patiently, peering toward a slate skyscraper ahead.

"Oooh, can we spend the check there?" Grace asked again, his eyes lighting up as he gestured wildly to a lingerie shop on the other side of the street, Riffraff groaning loudly in response.

"No. We can't spend the check there," he mumbled, rubbing at his forehead slowly. "I guess you're feeling better?"

At this, the smaller pony immediately quieted and drooped a bit in his fluttering to look down silently at the cobblestones below them. "I...I dunno. I'm just tryin' to pretend not to think about it now, Riffy, I don't...I don't really know what I feel. What happened...it...I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to fight him and make you so upset..."

Riff laughed a bit, looking at his companion and lowering his ears. "Aw, Gracie – I'm not upset, I was just...worried, and mad that Dusey was being such a douche to you."

"But...you never said anything about...not wanting to see him again," Graceful murmured, rubbing at his foreleg and continue to fly slowly forward even after Riff had stopped in front of the building he'd spotted, labeled "First Equestrian Loan and Savings". The larger pegasus winced as the front of the cart bumped against his flank, taking a stumbling step forward and reaching over to gently grab the other pony's tail, stopping him from continuing to flap mindlessly forward. Graceful blinked and looked over his shoulder stupidly before blushing a bit, furling his wings and dropping down to his hooves. He sighed and quickly slipped out of his harness, shaking his head several times and then mumbling, "You...you act like...it'd be cool if he showed up or something. Like it wouldn't even bother you...like you want him to be here, almost..."

Riff frowned and tilted his head, looking confused. "What do you mean? I don't...want him to show up now, I just...can't exactly pretend he doesn't exist, he holds my contract..."

"Yeah...I guess," the smaller pegasus responded, looking away and shrugging a bit before walking toward the front of the bank and leaving Riff standing by the cart with a concerned expression on his features. "We...should get that account made and stuff, right? Get our money deposited..." Graceful gave a faint smile and then pushed silently through the front doors.

Riffraff slowly sat back, halfheartedly removing the harness from around his muscular torso and stepping free of the leather and metal trusses. He glanced over his shoulder, almost wishing for Amdusias to appear behind him, to offer some sliver of semi-useful advice, masked as always by a snide comment and rude implications. But there was nothing but the sight of other ponies bustling past, giving the pegasus dark looks for daring to block a portion of their curb with the strange two-wheeled wagon.

Even the strange, still-evolving abilities the demon had told him about – giving him that foreign tickle down his spine whenever a supernatural entity lurked nearby – didn't offer him the slightest hint of Amdusias's presence. He sighed and carefully lowered the front of the wagon to rest it against the cobblestones as the adjustable axle shifted backward to compensate for the altered position. Riff glanced over the wagon, wondering briefly about theft but unable to care enough to keep his attention on it as he shook his head again and followed his companion into the bank.

Any lingering worries were replaced with awe the moment Riff stepped hoof into the expansive lobby. His eyes took in the polished jade and white marble beneath him before slowly staring around in wonder at the individually carved columns, made of the same smooth stone as the flooring. He counted no less than ten smiling ponies standing behind teller's counters, not to mention the multiple glass-enclosed offices that bordered the spotless lobby. Riff turned a slow circle, staring from the gleaming lighting fixtures to the gold-framed paintings – for all the time he'd spent in grand courthouses and sprawling law firms, he'd never seen this level of gilded construction. Even the museum's displays on renaissance architecture might be called boring superstructures next to the interior of the bank. He reached up briefly to touch his harmonica before shaking his head quickly and looking around for his companion with a slight frown.

Graceful had already been ushered into one of the many translucent offices, seated in a large leather chair with a bespectacled unicorn across a mahogany desk, leaning forward and speaking excitedly to the slender pegasus. Riffraff blinked and flattened his ears, quickly trotting through the lobby and ignoring the young mare who chased him in an attempt to discern the purpose for his visit. He waved her off while rushing into the office, startling the unicorn out of whatever practiced lines he'd been speaking. The pale green stallion gave Graceful a searching look and the feminine pony glanced up briefly with a wan smile. "Oh, hey, Riff. I was just finding out about what kinds of accounts are available to open with the initial deposit we've prepared to make." Grace held up the envelope containing the check from the museum and Riffraff automatically reached up to the pouch beneath his wing where he'd been sure he'd tucked it. The slender pegasus gave another thin smile, then turned his attention back to the somewhat-confused unicorn. "Please, go on, Mr.. Ingot."

"Uh..." The banker cleared his throat, tilting his head slightly while adjusting his tie and waiting awkwardly for Riffraff to slowly sit in the chair next to the first pegasus. "Right, then. We have many types of accounts available, some free, some that charge a small fee but in turn offer full insurance on your deposit, as well as varied tiers of savings based on the amount of capital you have with us, some of those are aggressive compounded savings based on the local interest rate, though others can be..."

As the unicorn droned on, Graceful leaning forward and listening patiently, Riffraff sank silently into the soft leather cushion and looked slowly at his companion. But the slender male had both ears pricked forward, his eyes locked onto the rambling banker as he calmly held the envelope across his lower legs. _Come on, seriously? I didn't do anything that bad, did I? I just asked if he was okay..._ He glanced down and frowned, half-listening to Graceful calmly explaining that they'd like to split the check between two accounts, one checking account with unlimited withdrawals and the other in a high-yield money market account, and that he understood the risk of constantly shifting annual percentage rates, but wished to take his chances with a higher-risk, higher-profit account. Riffraff only wanted to disappear into the dark leather upholstery and somehow put this surreal scene behind him before he could continue to try and convince himself further that it was all some horrible dream.

At one point, Graceful and the banker both stood and shook each others hoof across the table before the unicorn had attempted to get Riffraff's attention for the same courtesy. But the pegasus only continued to stare down with a dejected expression while his companion handed over the check, then briskly filled out a small stack of paperwork before finally receiving a checkbook for both accounts as well as a small plastic card upon which all their information had already been imprinted. Ingot had reminded them that First Equestrian Loan and Savings had locations across all of the country, and would soon be expanding even across the Great Seas to the mysterious nations beyond most ponies' reach, and that they could withdraw or deposit money from any of those locations. Riff had just sluggishly begun to wonder why anybody would ever want to do business in the supposedly savage lands beyond the oceans by the time that Graceful wandered out of the office as the unicorn deposited their check and confirmed both their account balances.

The blood-red pony looked up and found himself alone. He panicked for a moment, but saw his companion through the tinted glass, walking slowly around the lobby with cursory glances around and otherwise seeming somewhat detached from reality. Riffraff felt a sharp pang race through him and he looked at the carpet beneath his hooves for a few seconds as he tried to think of what would send the smaller pegasus to such extremes. _I really don't want to leave him for Amdusias, why is he getting so hung up on this? It's stupid..._ He sighed and rubbed at his chest slowly before closing his eyes and letting himself slide out of the chair and onto four legs, leaving the office a moment or two later and attempting to fake a smile for those who happened to focus on him. Riffraff hesitated, then slowly approached his partner. "Graceful Melody?" he asked carefully.

The lithe stallion glanced over his shoulder with a polite smile. "We should be all set up now, Riff. He'll bring us balance sheets that confirm what we have in our accounts and then we can find a new hotel to stay in for the night."

"Yeah, alright, but..." Riffraff wrinkled his muzzle, confused and hurt by the smaller male's aloofness. "I...okay. Where...did you learn all this stuff, anyway?" he finally managed to ask, following the periwinkle stallion as he approached one of the empty teller booths.

"Well, not everybody has to be a fancy lawyer to learn something from school," Graceful snapped, turning away to wait for the suit-wearing unicorn to return.

"Graceful..." The larger pegasus faltered, leaning forward for a moment with a hurt expression and then quietly sitting back on his haunches. _Maybe he just needs some time to let all this blow over..._ He looked down at the cool marble below them, his shadowy reflection staring back at him while the uncomfortable silence spun out between the two males. The tattooed and pierced pony attracted many strange looks and normally Graceful would bask in the attention, though he now simply stood with his back to his partner, waiting coolly for the associate to return. Riff sighed quietly again and rose to his hooves, turning around and trudging across the enormous lobby to exit through the heavy glass doors and enter once more into the unnatural hum of the metropolis. He glanced briefly toward their cart but realized at that point, he could not have cared less if some desperate thief had gone through and taken everything from the back. He returned to the customized carriage, harnessing himself into place and then pulling out a cigarette to shove into his muzzle as his eyes closed.

Five minutes later, Graceful strode out of the bank with both checkbooks gripped securely between his teeth. He went immediately to the wagon and hopped into the air to hover for a moment, placing the bound booklets into one of their sturdier packs before landing next to Riffraff. He made a face as the dejected stallion chain-lit a second cigarette from the first smoldering butt, turning his head away as the excess plume of smoke wafted toward him. "For the love of Celestia, isn't one enough?" he asked irritably, quickly shoving his legs through his own harness and pulling it snug against his slender frame. "Amdusias isn't even here to make it worse."

Riffraff's heart dropped a few more inches, feeling intensely hurt and yet helpless to do much about it. "I...I'm sorry," he mumbled around the new cigarette, leaning his head away and swallowing thickly. "Guess it's been a while, and...I don't feel so great, and...you're..."

Graceful Melody glared across at him venomously for a moment before his fury visibly diminished a bit. The smaller pony glanced down and then sighed quietly. "I...why dun we go find a new hotel and...get some food, and...maybe we'll both feel better, I'm not mad at you. Well, I mean, I am, but I know it's stupid, but you're also being kinda mean, too, not right now, but...you were earlier, you know how I get, and I know it's silly because I'm the one who's always out being a whore, but you know I always come back, and...and yet you almost never do anything with anybody else, and I know you're always there, but what if you don't come back to me..." He trailed off and then flinched slightly when Riffraff reached out to grip his shoulder.

"Oh, Graceful..." Riff looked at his companion's silver eyes, filled with unshed tears that were themselves saturated with pain. "I don't know why you're so worked up about it. I'm not gonna go anywhere..." He wanted to add "not until it's time" for the sheer sake of being realistic and admittedly somewhat morbid about his future, but figured now wasn't the best time to discuss the eventuality of Amdusias dragging his soul off for eternal torture. He knew at this point that the tumultuously emotional pegasus would fixate on "eternal" and not "torture". "You're right, let's just get a room and...we'll work through all this, alright? I'll show you I mean what I say."

"Yeah..." Graceful nodded silently, giving a weak smile as they both began to walk forward. They nearly collided with three ponies pulling a much large carriage around the next corner, receiving a burst of shouting and cursing. But it hardly impacted the powder-blue pegasus as he asked softly, "Has...he...really not come by since this morning?"

"He hasn't even done that magical-mind-talking thing, no," Riffraff replied with a short laugh, glancing down for a moment before turning his eyes up again, both ponies looking for something that resembled an upscale hotel. "I'm sorry again that I blamed you, even a little bit," he murmured, blushing somewhat.

Graceful sighed softly and looked to the side. "No, I guess...I kind of let emotion get the better of me." They moved slowly down the busy streets in silence for several minutes before the smaller pony glanced back at his companion to ask suddenly, "Does Amdusias hate me?"

"No more than he hates me," Riffraff replied wryly, though his response immediately brought a frown to his partner's features. "Sorry, I...I know you're serious." He shrugged slowly and lifted a hoof to tap the cigarette silently to the side. "He's been...weird lately. You noticed it yourself, I know. I think that whatever animosity he shows toward you, it's not because he's jealous of you, it's because he feels like...I dunno, like I should be out there giving concerts to the masses or something, and for whatever reason, he wants to blame you for slowing me down."

"Am I?"

Riffraff looked softly over at the smaller pony, finding a worried expression on Graceful's face. "No, hon...not at all. Because I don't want to do that. I wanna play music with you. And normally, in the past, he's seemed...proud of this, much as he tries to hide it. I don't know what it is lately that's made him so...driven to try and split us apart. Sometimes he almost seems like he forgets that he's the demon holding my soul in contract, and acts more like some weird friend who finds delight in our misfortune. But then...when he remembers what all of our roles are, he...sorta...overcompensates and...well. We argued on the roof, and then you two fought. I mean...have you ever wanted to...fight him before?"

Graceful hesitated, then shook his head slowly. "I...I guess I haven't, no. I dunno, I just got...so riled up, so angry at him. I felt like he wanted you for himself. I still really don't want to see his stupid spiky face any time soon, but at the same time...he'll be back, won't he? Or is he only gonna show up to you from now on?"

"I dunno." Riff frowned and looked up at a very clearly-advertised hotel, motioning toward a smaller side-street next to it. The ponies turned together to pull the cart into a spot among a few other wagons and carriages and he continued quietly: "He has been pretty good about not hurting you. He even sort of protected us both before, in prison and stuff. I dunno what's been making him act so...manic." He softened as they began to unharness themselves. "I'll be honest. It's almost...uncomfortable not seeing him around, with how much he's been showing up lately. But Gracie...you're the most important thing in the world to me. And right now...yeah, I kind of don't want to see him, myself. I think as much as I try to convince myself that he's warming up to us, I always have to remember that he's...a damn demon lord. He takes pleasure in our pain, sometimes way too obviously, and he sure as hell isn't giving up on taking my soul."

Graceful looked down at his hooves for a few seconds, head bowed in thought. Riff paused and gazed at him quietly, tilting his head somewhat. "I...what if I...made a contr-"

"No."

Riffraff's interruption was firm, but gentle, and he quietly came over to hug the smaller pegasus fiercely. "No," he repeated softly while holding the lithe stallion close to his masculine frame. "I can't let you do that. Not a day goes by that I wish I hadn't done what I did, now that I...I know you don't only love me because I can play guitar. Because now I have the shadow of an inevitable future lurking over me. And it's...unfair to you even more than me, because one day..."

"I know..." Graceful interjected quietly as he closed his eyes and pressed silently to his partner. "I know. It's okay, Riffy. We...we still have a lot of time. And I dun wanna spend it being all...sad and poo-brain." He smiled a bit as they pulled apart enough to gaze into each other's eyes. They shared a brief kiss before embracing tightly again, a flood of emotions – and relief – washing over Riffraff. "Besides..." Riff could feel the slender pegasus's cheeks flushing slightly against his chest. "Much as I hate him and don't want to see him right now...he's still pretty damn sexy," Graceful mumbled.

Surprised, Riffraff blinked and slowly pulled back again, but found a small smile on his companion's muzzle. He smiled slightly himself and shook his head a few times. "You're a mess, Graceful Melody, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, well...you're no neatly stacked bundle of stallionness, yourself," he grumbled, kissing the other male's throat softly. They smiled together once again before Graceful nudged the larger stallion gently and jerked his head toward the tall hotel. "Let's go get a room and have angry make-up sex."

Riffraff snickered in amusement, shaking his head again and flapping his wings to float up to the front of the wagon and snagging the first few bags in his forelimbs. "You know, I'm not even gonna argue. That sounds good right about now." He winked down at his smiling companion, tossing him two smaller duffel bags. "But you're paying."

"Well, duh. I've got the checkbooks – never trust a guitarist with money," Graceful teased, catching both packs and slinging them over his slender shoulders, both ponies' moods finally improving for the first time that day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Come Up for Air

The earth pony at the front desk had peered with extreme suspicion at the beaming pegasus when Grace had gone up to pay for three nights in advance, studying his pierced ears and muzzle over the top of her square glasses before picking up the check he wrote out with the same movements as somebody pulling matted hair up from a shower drain. She informed him blithely that rejected checks were subject to a one-hundred bit fee, to which he'd cheerfully asked how such a policy was enforced, considering the fact that a bounced check suggested there wouldn't be any money in the account to pay neither room charge nor rejection fees. She'd glared at him, flabbergasted and obviously unsure of how to answer even as he quickly filled out the information sheet and then held out a hoof for the room key. She informed him icily that they would be checking the validity of his account by telegraph, but that he was of course more than welcome to make himself comfortable in his room for the time being.

When he joined Riff in the elevator, the crimson pegasus cleared his throat and asked slowly, "What did you just ask her? Because I've never seen anyone look that horrified."

"I asked if the housekeeping department's laundry machines would be able to handle excess semen stains on the bed sheets," he replied easily, shifting one bag to the opposite shoulder so he could reach up and pound the button for the tenth floor. Riff stared down at him morbidly and he glanced back up innocently. "What? Hey, with what we're paying per night, they'd better bring us fresh sheets on demand!"

"Well, now they're probably just going to tell the housekeepers to mark any linen from our room to be sent to the incinerator," Riffraff replied drolly, smiling all the same despite himself. "Dirty, nasty little prima donna." His partner winked at him before jerking his head toward a door labeled with their number.

Graceful slid the plastic keycard into the slot on their room door and pushed it open, and a mere instant passed before their jaws collectively dropped. "Holy...crap," the smaller male enunciated as he half-stumbled forward before grinning over his shoulder at the gaping stallion behind him. "I've stayed in a few hotels, but...holy crap!"

The room before them was arranged in the style of a large, open den, complete with four comfortable-looking couches, two armchairs and a hot tub at the center of the luxurious furniture arrangement. Plush, white carpet covered the floor and the upholstery appeared to be supple white leather, matching the ivory walls ornamented with golden light fixtures. Two open doors to the left revealed a fully furnished bathroom and massive bedroom, complete with a canopied four-poster bed that took up more than half the floor space. To the right was a kitchenette with black and white tiled floors, as well as a door that led to a wide balcony overlooking downtown Manehattan.

"I would say that the cleanliness of the sheets is not a major factor in the price for these rooms," Riffraff commented, letting the bags drop from his shoulders as he poked his head into the bathroom, staring at the fact that floors, counters and bathtub were all made from marble. "Horses of Heaven, are you sure we can afford this?"

"We could afford about eight hundred nights!" Graceful called out cheerfully from the balcony before he giggled. "Riffy, c'mere! Our wagon's just around the corner!" Before Riff could stop him, the feminine pegasus had laughed and leaped over the rail to glide back down to to the side street, his exuberant voice echoing back up through the open door. Riffraff groaned and slapped his forehead, then paused and rolled his eyes before following his companion with a whoop.

It only took them two more trips to get the cart fully unloaded, their bags strewn across the den and yet hardly taking away from the enormous space afforded by the open design of the suite. Graceful had brought up his guitar case, and Riff smiled as he noticed that of all their belongings, it was the one thing carefully balanced in a far corner of the room, safe from any accidental collisions. _Thanks, Gracie..._ He turned to find the smaller stallion slinking toward him from the kitchenette, laughing softly and sitting back on his haunches. "Well, what would you like for dinmrf-"

He was cut off by Graceful shoving their muzzles together, nearly sliding backward from the force of the deep kiss as his companion's slender forelegs wrapped securely around his neck while his feminine frame pressed close to his masculine torso. Their jaws worked against one another passionately, Riffraff eventually stumbling backward as Graceful continued to press against him before the larger pony opened his eyes with surprise when his long tail flopped back into the expansive, empty tub. He squirmed slightly in the tight embrace of his partner, managing to pull his muzzle back just enough to gasp "Gracie, the-the tub!" before he toppled back into the enormous porcelain basin with a dull thud. His companion only grinned from the flooring above, reaching out with a hoof to quickly twist one of the nozzles completely open, then pouncing down onto the stunned stallion.

The impact had knocked the wind from Riff's lungs and he was still attempting to regain his senses when Grace landed upon him in a straddle, wheezing loudly and then giving a yelp as cold water began to pool beneath him. He stared up at the periwinkle pegasus, but Graceful only winked. "It'll warm up. Besides...they say extreme temperature changes c'n be a sorta aphrodisiac..."

The two rested together in the now-steaming tub some time later, both males breathing hard. "Oh...gods...Horses of Heaven..." Riff panted in a whisper, closing his eyes as his entire body thrummed, feeling like every vein in his body pulsed with a tangible, pounding rhythm that thumped in time with his racing heart. "You...are one fucked up little pony..."

Graceful grinned weakly, letting his head drop against his partner's soaked chest with a wet smack, his own limbs wrapping silently around the masculine male. "Hey...you had...that comin'...jerk..."

"Fair 'nuff," Riffraff mumbled as the combination of their rather exhausting "making up" and the sweltering water around them relaxed his muscles and made him crave nothing more than a nap at that point. He closed his eyes and kept Graceful held tight as the two ponies fell comfortably still in the overfilled tub, neither of them lasting more than five minutes among the steam and oddly tender atmosphere before falling into a peaceful snooze together.

They woke up a few hours later when the tub heaters had finally deactivated, the once hot water quickly beginning to cool around them. Riffraff had woken first, stirring a bit and then blinking sluggishly as his brain struggled to process the reason for his body being surrounded with cool water. He shook his head slowly before wincing as even the slight movement made him ache in a thousand different places. The masculine pegasus grimaced and shifted carefully to wrap his forelimbs gently around the smaller male to cradle him against his chest, standing up on his rear hooves in the full tub and then half-dropping into a seated position on the edge of the basin. The carpet was cold and damp beneath his flank and he briefly recollected their escapades in his mind before blushing slightly. _I'm surprised we haven't been escorted out or something...wow._

He carefully shifted the smaller male onto his spine, his wings forming a sort of half-cradle for the sopping-wet Graceful as he slowly walked with his partner to the bedroom they hadn't even set hoof in. Riff slowly moved to the side of the bed, then gently shifted his shoulder blades to roll the still-snoozing pegasus onto the soft mattress and then heading into the sprawling bathroom next door. He shook his dripping mane out a few times, smiling despite the way he walked with bowed legs. He hadn't been this sore in a long time. _I don't think I've ever seen Graceful do any of that before. Either he was really mad at me or he just wanted to get a lot off his chest at once._ The muscular stallion chuckled quietly, gathering a few towels into a hoof, then tossing them around his neck and returning to the bedroom.

He'd gently bundled up his languid partner with two towels, kissing his forehead and then rubbing a towel along his own body to dry the more damp spots while wandering the enormous hotel suite. He planned on making dinner for them both, though he needed to step out onto the balcony first...now that the ecstasy had finally faded, his other needs were making themselves known.

He came back inside several minutes later, the towel now wrapped around his head to continue drying his thick mane. Riff glanced over toward the bedroom but saw his companion remained asleep on the bed. He smiled a bit and dug through their packs to pull out the last of their groceries from the family-owned market, as well as the outdoor cooking gear that would function just as well in a kitchen as it did over an open flame. Graceful was more skilled with preparing food, but Riffraff felt like he should do something nice...or at least make an attempt to. At worst, he'd ruin the meal, they'd go out to eat, have a good laugh about it and share a smile. _Win-win situation, I'd say._ He smiled a bit, then turned on the range and began to arrange the pans over the burners, humming softly to himself.

The pegasi ended up renting the suite in Manehattan for nearly four months – one of their longest continuous stays in any one city or town. Possessing their sudden fortune hadn't ended up changing their lifestyle all that much, however. They played regularly at the unnamed jazz club, earning the favor of the crowd with each additional night they spent on stage. Riff found himself involved in far too many tumultuous "adventures" with Graceful Melody and the feisty Trip, who had become a regular visitor to their posh hotel suite. Graceful had finally enjoyed a night with Jet as well, which he declared was the sole event that now made their stay in Manehattan complete. Riffraff would have argued if he hadn't joined in the second evening and found the masculine unicorn to have been quite the skilled bedmate, making it rather pointless to fight his childish companion's logic.

They found a comfortable life in the metropolis, one that would have been considerably less enjoyable if they didn't have the money to form a protection cushion. Working as extra, on-demand musicians for a secret jazz bar, after all, hardly paid enough for even the cheapest apartment, let alone a luxury hotel suite. At times, both ponies felt out of place – neither one of them necessarily even craved this kind of life, not that either stallion minded – but it made the constant high-class experience awkward for them.

It was made no easier by Amdusias's eventual return. When he finally appeared again to Riffraff, some three weeks after the fight with Graceful Melody, he'd halfheartedly attempted to insult the two before teleporting away before they could even ask where he had been. His visits after that became increasingly hostile, only rarely making himself visible to Graceful and thinking of every cruel thing he could to say to them both. He constantly increased the intensity of Riff's nicotine addiction, forcing the large stallion to sometimes smoke more than half a pack a day. His brusque commentating on Graceful's behavior, dresses, thoughts and even word choices sometimes caused the smaller pegasus to run crying from the room, though Amdusias hardly batted an eye as if he'd unlearned every inch of progress he'd made into becoming a more likable demon since first meeting Riffraff. The crimson pony found himself yelling at and arguing with Amdusias more than ever, steadily losing the determination to prove that the spiked, muscular reptile was capable of more than cruelty and ill will.

However, the demon's interference aside, the two ponies lived well during their stay in Manehattan. Their friends remained far and few between, as they often did, but they kept good ties with Jet, Delilah and Groove's quartet. They did eventually meet the singer who'd been out sick the night of their impromptu audition, and Elle had been a pleasant sight in the world of singing for pay – she'd even happily shared the stage with Graceful across multiple nights after their first introduction. Otherwise, the only ponies they saw regularly were the family who ran the small market they faithfully continued to visit for their groceries. But it was more than enough of a social life for Grace and Riff, who were used to barely even saying hello to more than a few ponies within any given city; even those "lucky" stallions that Graceful dragged backstage rarely received any more conversation than what was necessary for the slender pegasus to sate his needs.

Their appointed court case had come and gone without a hitch. With the threat of a potential lawsuit against the city for police brutality against uncharged suspects, they'd been quickly cleared of all charges including Graceful's sexual assault against the multiple officers. Besides, there had been no evidence that Graceful or Riffraff had been involved in Keyes's brutal beating, and whatever circumstantial proof there was had been easily overruled by Jet and Delilah's calm witness statements. Nonetheless, it created the one other dark spot on their stay in Manehattan due to the fact that, because of them completely escaping any sort of prosecution, any police officer who came across them on the streets would go out of his or her way to hassle the pegasi within the legal parameters of city law. It was a minor inconvenience, however, and was nothing that made either stallion overtly uncomfortable remaining within the metropolis.

But despite all the comforts, a deeper yearning still called to them. Something that no amount of money thrown at fancy hotels and gourmet food could provide. They'd been sitting around the small kitchen table eating a leisurely breakfast one morning when Graceful looked up, set his biscuit down and said plainly: "Riff...I'm bored."

The larger male blinked and tilted his head slightly, tossing the last of his own buttered roll into his maw. "Bored? Gracie, we just had sex for like two hours."

Giggling quietly, the slender pegasus leaned back in his chair and waved a front hoof. "Yes, I know, I know. I mean... _here._. Why...why are we still in Manehattan? I know we got bits comin' out our ears now, and this really is a pretty sweet life...but why are we still here?"

Riffraff had mulled over the question for no more than five minutes before he'd responded by smiling and starting to pack up their cooking gear from the kitchen cabinets. Graceful laughed and quickly scarfed down the rest of his breakfast before joining his companion in quickly running around the suite to gather up the things that had naturally spread throughout the space during their long-term stay.

They'd gotten all their bags secured and stowed away into the cart within half an hour – the hotel concierge had informed them that the remaining two weeks on their latest deposit was not available for refund, and Graceful had simply given the horrified mare an exceptionally lewd gesture before strutting out with his tail held high. That was all it had taken for the two pegasi to turn their backs on Manehattan and prance toward the distant mountains to the west, their cart and their belongings once again the only thing burdening their shoulders. Their small fortune was safely tucked away within the accounts of Equestria's largest chain of banks and their worries had long since been washed away by what could have been labeled an extended vacation.

Even leaving the plush hotel suite, good job and a few surprisingly close friends behind, nothing felt more natural to the two companions than setting out on the open road. Each step past the borders of the crowded city felt like a step toward freedom, a stride closer to the life both ponies always held dearest. Graceful closed his eyes with a smile, deeply inhaling the cooler, cleaner air that floated past them on a gentle breeze from the north. His hooves moved automatically in time with his partner's, their bodies both relaxed and pressed lightly together as they entered the countryside and officially left the boundaries of Manehattan.

Riff smiled as he glanced over at his companion, ignoring his urge to smoke for the time being – it felt wrong to cloud the pristine air as Graceful so visibly savored it. They'd spent enough time in Manehattan that they'd adapted their lungs to the somewhat industrial atmosphere and now, taking a long draw of untouched country air was an experience on its own. He chuckled softly and gazed ahead, down the winding road that disappeared just to the south of the mountains, weaving its way into the heart of Equestria. Riff and Graceful had decided they would visit Canterlot again and hopefully find another musical festival in the area; after spending nearly four months playing for and with a group as skilled as Groove's quintet, the two pegasi had an itch to measure their abilities against other less-than-famous musicians and hopefully find out how much they'd grown during their time in the underground jazz club.

They decided to take the same road that they'd used coming from Canterlot. It was familiar to them, and had several good locations along the way to use for camping. Riffraff smiled to himself at this thought. _Camping. And just last night we were snoozing on the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on._ He laughed quietly and his companion gazed across at him curiously. "Nothin', nothin'," he said with a chuckle, meeting Graceful's warm eyes. "Just...glad to be traveling again."

"Yeah, it feels good," Graceful replied, flapping his wings and lifting into the air for a moment as he threw his forelegs out to enjoy the the morning rays of sunlight streaming down upon them. "What're we gonna do after we get to Canterlot, Riffy?" The slim male landed gently with a laugh of his own, hooves catching up easily with his companion's slow stride.

"I dunno. Maybe we'll look for a place to play there again – we didn't have much a chance last time, 'cause of...you know."

"Crazy royal ponies gonna be crazy?" Graceful offered with a quirk of his muzzle, glancing up at the larger male.

"Fair enough way to put it." Riffraff snickered and nodded amusedly. Whatever issues the Royal Court had, however, hadn't surfaced in the past several months. At first, Riff had thought the demon's increasingly heartless behavior went beyond the fight with Graceful, and could have been related to some underlying schema boiling out from the scene above Canterlot; Amdusias had discussed it rather intently with Riffraff, after all. But when he'd finally managed to convince the reptile to spill what he knew about the goings-on at Canterlot, he'd given a rather surly response of "Absolutely nothing worthy of even your worthless ears." And although Riff had never completely discerned the true happenings behind the altercation between the Princess of the Sun and the supposed Nightmare Moon, he felt like even the whispers of Nightmare Moon's existence in the Everfree Forest were nothing more than over-exaggerated tales mostly made up to keep foals in line. "Either way, it don't concern us, right?"

"Right!" Graceful replied cheerfully, hopping into the air for a moment to clap all four hooves together. "Oh wow, this feels good. I hope we get to see some Phooka wherever we camp out tonight!"

"Oh yeah, it has been a while since you've seen any of your strange little friends, hasn't it?" Riffraff said thoughtfully, smiling a bit. "Well. I'm sure I'll regret this, but I hope for it, too. For you. Not for me. They might still try and eat me if you aren't there to turn them into a bunch of curious puppies."

"Riiiiiiff!" the smaller male whined, stamping a hoof against the tightly-packed dirt. "You said you got to understand them better that last time when they showed you that stuff about themselves and you could see their past and the fact that they aren't scary and they're actually really neat and not all that different from us!"

"You ever heard of a comma?" Riffraff replied mildly. But he smiled all the same, nodding slowly. "Yeah, yeah, I did. I'm just trying not to admit that a scary, half-ethereal creature with glowing eyes hypnotized me and gave me visions of the history of its entire culture. Because that probably would get us even weirder looks than we already get."

"Well now you're just bein' silly and paranoid," his partner retorted, slapping gently at him with an outstretched wing. He paused, then smiled at Riffraff as he beat his wings briefly. "Hey...I wanna jet, Riffy."

The masculine pegasus smiled slightly again, flexing his own wings slowly and then shaking his head with a soft laugh. "Alright, alright. Let's do it." He chuckled softly and his companion beamed brightly before they began to sprint forward together. The cart rumbled and bounced a bit behind them, their luggage shifting and resettling as the hard wheels jounced along the well-packed dirt path. Both stallions grinned, finding the sudden burst of speed exhilarating – they hadn't done much non-intimate exercise since settling into their temporary life in Manehattan. As their hooves pounded rapidly across the open road, they unfurled their wings and flapped them a few times before both pegasi leaped into the air simultaneously, continuing to beat their wings firmly. Together, they rose a few feet into the air together and continued to drive swiftly forward as their wings moved in tandem. Although their harnesses squeezed tightly into their chests, the weight of the cart straining their bodies, the sheer rush of pushing their bodies to such sudden extremes made them forget about the pain. Graceful gave a bright laugh while the wagon's axle shifted backward once the body of the transport tilted enough, making the ponies' flying a bit easier with the heavy cart in tow behind them.

Riffraff and Graceful Melody continued their rapid aerial towing for a good two hours; they barely spoke during the flight, but it was a comfortable silence and their expressions remained joyous for the duration of their strenuous travel. They hadn't flown together with such intensity for months and even when they slowed down to a lazy glide, the thrum of adrenaline in their veins remained with them as they caught their breaths but continued to grin at each other. "Now that...felt good," Riffraff panted, nodding several times as his partner gave short but cheerful laughs.

"Yeah!" Graceful replied happily, his hooves swinging gleefully in the air as Riffraff glanced over his shoulder self-consciously to see if he could spot any missing bags or cases that might have tumbled out during their romping streak across the countryside. "Thanks...Riffy! I really really...enjoyed that," he added with a breathy smile, nodding firmly.

"Yeah...it was..." Riffraff responded with a grin, his chest still heaving as his wings moved in slow time with his companion's own. "Let's get our...breath back...then do it again. Made good time." Graceful gave him an excited look as he nodded fervently. "Sounds good," Riff added with a wink, looking ahead once more as he worked to focus his breathing.

The two stallions drove themselves to break into the intense winging two more times that day, pausing briefly only once for a small lunch. It did bring into sharp realization the fact that they hadn't remembered to stop for groceries before leaving town, but it bothered Riffraff less than he thought it would. They had more than enough cash tucked away into one of their knapsacks that they could purchase whatever they needed, even if their next stop had no bank or refused to accept checks. Besides that, they still had enough assorted fruits and grains for them to nibble on for the next two or three days of travel. It was a starkly different reality than what they'd been living in for the last several weeks...but it wasn't a bad reality. They knew this life best and it would take a lot more than a limited menu and a lack of air conditioning to deter the two musicians.

Riffraff smiled to himself as he and his companion finally stopped for the night – they'd traveled far past the setting of the bright Equestrian sun, into the warm night lit by the shine of the moon and stars above. Their bodies ached but they felt better than they had in weeks. They were on the road again, together and free of the weight that a stable, rooted life seemed to generate, that light pressure which nonetheless always felt like an anchor. Sure, the lifestyle came with its own risks, dangers, discomforts and unknown hurdles, but it was nonetheless a life of freedom, a life that allowed the partners to play their music as they pleased, to whom they pleased. They lived wherever they found a place comfortable enough to sleep, shower and screw – if there was a place to cook a small meal, then it was that much better a bonus.

Graceful was happily rolling a few slices of apple in some flour and ground oats, then tossing them onto a sizzling skillet with an inch or two of bubbling oil. The fried snacks were less than perfect in terms of providing a well-rounded dinner, but they were favorites of both ponies. As his partner cooked up the bits of fruit, Riffraff lounged on a nearby bounder and carefully tuned his aged guitar. Between the nearly full moon gleaming down from clear skies, and the flickering light thrown from Graceful's small fire, there was just enough light glancing off his instrument for him to adjust the thin strings. The outdoors had beckoned to them with open forelegs, and they finally felt that familiar embrace once more beneath the clear night skies.

As he gingerly tweaked the last of the six, one eye shut as his ears listened carefully to the tone, a familiar tickle ran up his spine. He frowned slightly and grimaced as the carefree mood drained from his mind like water through a sieve. He'd been both anticipating and dreading the sensation, always hoping to get one more day of freedom. Riff sighed and looked over at his companion, then rolled his head back, letting his guitar rest in his lap with the neck against his chest. "Yes, Amdusias?"

Graceful glanced up sharply from the campfire, torn away from watching the crisping fruit. A hoof tightened silently around the handle of his spatula as a few less-than-pleasant memories came to mind. He made a face and turned slightly away, putting his back not to Riffraff, but rather to the demon that materialized near the crimson pegasus.

"I refuse to continue allowing your constant disrespect!" the scaled creature snapped, amber eyes burning down coldly at Riffraff. "It has gone beyond amusing. We are not friends."

Riffraff sighed softly again and sat up somewhat, gently setting the guitar aside as he bent over upon the boulder and slowly rubbed his hooves against his features. "Yeah, I get it. Sorry, whatever. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Amdusias ignored the stallion as he turned his eyes toward Graceful's back, crossing his arms slowly. A moment passed and when Riffraff caught a flicker from the corner of his eyes, he knew the demon had taken the extra bit of energy to make himself invisible and inaudible to the slender male. "For the two and a half years I have known you both, I have never seen him hold a grudge for this long, not even against the cruelest of your critics or aggressors. Not even that disgusting charlatan behind the piano, which I must inform you is very insulting to me, and I do not know how much longer I am willing to allow his insolence."

Riffraff looked down at his front hooves, deciding to do what he could to avoid upsetting the other stallion and forcing his thoughts to become mentally vocalized for the demon to perceive. _Stop it, Amdusias. You know why he's upset. I'm kind of pissed at myself because I'm_ _NOT_ _still upset, and I know I should be. But this isn't about me, it's about the way you keep bringing him up. You two were at each others throats – literally this time – and both for stupid reasons._

"I did not choose to fight him!" Amdusias snarled, the long, sharp spines along his back and tail stiffening as he loomed over the crimson pegasus. "Your little slut attacked me!"

The mortal pony twisted his head around to glare at the demon, his grey irises betraying splotches of fiery red as Amdusias reared back slightly. _Don't insult him! You don't have the goddamn right. And even though you obviously weren't trying to steal me to make me your coltfriend or some shit, it doesn't change the fact you made it clear you wanted to split us apart. The one thing you knew would make him flip right the hell out._

Amdusias bared his teeth again, his arms slowly uncrossing as he flexed his fingers. He took a step toward Riffraff, who shrunk back slightly and looked away. The pony's features remained fierce, however, and the demon wrinkled his muzzle. He took a moment before responding in a low hiss, "Of course I did. You are not living up to-"

 _Don't give me that full potential bullshit!_ Riffraff practically screamed through his thoughts. _We are living a good life together! We're not living for riches or for fame, we're living for each other...and for music._ The masculine pegasus glanced down again, then muttered aloud: "If you don't have anything to warn us about, or if you're just here to insult us...please just leave. I know you can feast off our emotions all you want without showing your goddamn face."

The demon's eyes narrowed dangerously while Graceful turned around in surprise at the sudden snippet of dialog from his companion. But Amdusias paid no heed to the slender pegasus, keeping his sharp gaze focused on Riffraff. He waited for the blood-red pony to finally lift his eyes back up toward him before speaking softly. "You two will need to watch your backs in these coming weeks. Canterlot should be safe, mortally speaking." His expression soured. "Not that I trust a single one of your stench-filled villages. An army of Helheim could march into any of them, raid it from wall to wall, kill every worthless mortal soul and set it ablaze before any one of you even attempted to believe something worrisome could possibly be upon your doorsteps." The demon muttered darkly as he glared off to the side. "The false sense of peace and harmony to which you have allowed yourselves to succumb horrifies me. Of course, your precious Princess of the Sun certainly has not helped end this mindless, blinding indulgence in denial. If anything, she is to blame for the sheer thickness of the fog that you have all allowed to gather about your tiny, empty skulls."

Riffraff managed to extract the one important part of Amdusias's rant: "Should be safe." He lowered his ears slightly and looked over at his partner worriedly. "Are...are we in danger?" he asked softly. "Tell me the truth, Amdusias."

The demon snorted, though his gaze inevitably joined Riffraff's in shifting toward Graceful Melody for a moment. "Nothing immediate," he finally admitted, slowly rocking on his clawed heels. "The changes about which I have heard whispers are still many months away...if not further. I have sensed nothing currently so ominous upon this plane." He frowned down at the muscular pony. "However, there still exists a lesser concern of mine that I am loathe to admit."

"Riffraff, dinner's ready," Graceful called out, though his usual bouncy tone sounded somewhat muted; he knew Amdusias was still present, after all. "I'll...I'll keep it warm, I guess, until you're done..." he added quietly, turning down the heat on the stove and looking briefly over his shoulder with concern as if silently appending _Please hurry..._

Amdusias scowled, though said nothing in regards to Graceful's interruption. The slender male wouldn't have heard it, after all. "As I was saying. My other concern deals with...my brethren." The scaled creature made a face, spiked muzzle curling into a disgusted frown.

Riffraff blinked. "You mean...other demons?"

"Of course I do," the reptile muttered, crossing his muscular arms and glancing to the side, almost embarrassed. "There...will likely be attempts on your life if this downward spiral into chaotic destruction continues."

"But...you are the only one who holds my contract, aren't you?" Riffraff inquired, expression full of confusion.

Amdusias rolled his eyes with a groan. "Yes, yes! Foolish, idiotic mortal, please make at least an attempt to keep up!" The demon sighed and slowly rubbed his forehead with one hand while Riffraff stared up at him dumbly. "I am the sole possessor of your contract and thus your soul...however, we are both bound to the stipulations of said contract. Should you lose your life by any method other than that which has been outlined in our legal binding, your soul is forfeit to me." The enormous reptile grit his teeth, an expression of disgust passing over his features. "Your pitiful mind should at least be able to comprehend what this predicament spells out in regards to other denizens of Helheim."

Riffraff nodded, unsure if he should be amused, fearful or some horrible mix of the two. "I...think I understand. So. Do you have some stuff we can use to make protective...things?" he asked lamely.

The pony received a dour expression in response and he grumbled, though Amdusias spoke up again before he could speak. "I will gather what I am able to. And you can expect to see more of me in the near future, filthy insect."

Riffraff looked down, playing his front hooves silently together. "Make sure you have enough for both me and Graceful," he murmured, earning a sharp glare from the demon. But he looked up pleadingly, the fear in his eyes abandoned. "For both of us."

Amdusias growled and clenched his hands into fists as he closed his eyes and then took a slow breath, body twitching slightly. Riffraff continued to look up at him with shameless supplication, however, swallowing thickly. The demon's teeth ground together and he glanced away to study Graceful once again. He felt Riffraff gazing at him expectantly and the scaled creature did his best to ignore it, already repulsed with himself for having to come out and admit to the two mortals that other demons were out to undermine him. "Very well," he muttered after a few moments, wrinkling his muzzle reluctantly. "Only because I know that if I do not, you will inevitably go out of your way to put your useless body in harm's way to save him from a mere scratch."

"Yeah, maybe," Riffraff replied in a sullen voice, glancing down to pick up his guitar. He heard a distinctive pop and by the time he glanced up, the demon had already disappeared. The mortal pony sighed and slid down from the boulder, slinging the guitar over a shoulder and then plodding back to his companion as he mulled over the best possible way to repeat what the visit from the demon had revealed. He paused a few meters away from the crackling fire, Graceful silently rinsing out a pot next to the fire pit. "Uh...Gracie? Remember what I told you about the first time I met Amdusias?"

"When he was even more of a jerk than he is now?" Graceful replied childishly, lower lip curling as he quietly tapped the dripping cookware against a warm rock, then setting it upon the stones to dry.

Riffraff found himself smiling faintly as he watched the movements of his companion – even in the most mundane tasks, Graceful had a natural rhythm that could always catch the larger stallion's attention. He nodded quietly before glancing over his shoulder where the demon had appeared a few moments before. "Yeah, from then. Well. I dunno if I told you this detail, but...the subject of other demons came up. I figured it was...you know, some off-hoof comment, but he said if any of them dared to try and come after me, he'd show up to rip them apart. Didn't want anyone else in on his soul and whatnot."

Graceful slowly turned around, wiping his hooves on a ragged dish towel before flipping it easily over a slender shoulder. His expression was one of concern, though curiosity mixed in across his features. "Yeah? So...what does that mean? Are...other demons tryin' to swipe you out from beneath him now?" The feminine pegasus wrinkled his muzzle and returned to the stove, removing the fried bits of apple from the heat and transferring the fruit to a large bowl while carefully submerging the still-hot pan into a large cauldron filled with boiling water. "I say so what? Who cares if that big stupid jerkface loses your soul, which is apparently all he cares about getting. I'd love to see the look on his stupid spiky face, havin' his precious contract lost right in front of his eyes."

Smiling slightly again despite himself, Riffraff responded gently, "Gracie? Um. That would mean that I'd...be dead. You do know that, right?"

The smaller stallion blinked, then blushed slightly as he awkwardly twirled the grease-riddled skillet through the bubbling dish water. "Oh. Uh. Sorry, Riffy. I know that." He looked lame, smiling sheepishly over his shoulder at the amused guitarist. "I don't wantcha to die. I just...I'm still mad at..."

"I know," Riffraff replied softly, reaching out to gently rest a hoof on the other male's waist. "It's alright."

Graceful pouted and left the pan to simmer in the hot water, turning his attention back to the steaming chunks of battered fruit. He reached into an open pack, almost absently running his hoof over unseen containers and grabbing the one filled with cinnamon sugar. "Well...aren't you gonna yell at me an'...tell me that I should get over it, an' that we gotta make nice an' be friendy-friends again like we used to be?"

Riffraff laughed quietly, continuing to watch as his companion opened the plastic compartment, idly sprinkling a light dust of the sweetened spice over the fruit pieces without looking as Grace dug through another sack to produce two forks. "Well...why would I say that? I've said that enough, and...I'm tired of it looking like I'm choosing between the two of you. There is no choice, Gracie. It's you, and it'll always be you." He shrugged as Graceful turned around, bowl of aromatic food in one hand, forks in the other, his eyes gazing at the masculine pegasus searchingly. "I...would like if we could all get along together again, sure. But if you're mad at Dusey, then you're mad at Dusey. I'll deal with him, and I'll take care of you."

Graceful blushed quietly as he handed his partner one of the forks and placed the bowl between them as the ponies sat down across from each other. "Well...dammit, Riffy, it's hard to be mad at you if you're bein' all reasonable and stuff..." He sighed as he played the fork between his hooves, then glancing up expectantly as Riffraff speared a sliver of breaded apple and blew on it gently. He waited quietly for his muscular companion to take a ginger bite of the still-hot fruit, waiting to see Riffraff's immediate smile before he nodded with a small smile of his own. "But...I guess I can get over it. I just...he's a jerk!"

The crimson stallion laughed softly, stabbing another piece of Graceful's meal and chewing it slowly, savoring the crispy breading and the tender, sweet apple within. "Well, I ain't gonna argue that, nah. But...I think he's starting to actually be scared. Not just about...losing my soul to some other demon, either."

Graceful sighed and finally leaned forward to poke at the fried fruit, nibbling at a small piece from the end of his fork. "So...there really are demons comin' after you now?"

"He said they might be...not now or anything, but...they might soon, because of whatever this...thing is that's coming." Riffraff paused, looking lame. "Gods above I hate not knowing what the hell is going on. Sounds stupid talking about it." He mumbled and shoved more of the succulent apple into his maw, chomping disconsolately while his companion gazed up at him softly. "Maybe that creepy needle bitch will come and see you to tell you more about it now or somethin'."

Graceful shuddered, shaking his head several times and stabbing a few more pieces from the bowl. He shoved one into his muzzle and chewed morbidly, wings furling tighter against his back. "I hope not. Why would you even say that? She is a creepy, creepy, scary mare. I really dun want her in my dreams. Even if it means that we can find out about the future."

Riff grunted and nodded agreeably. "True enough. Well, either way...it sounds like we need to start watchin' our flanks." He made a face and continued to munch quietly at the small dinner while Graceful glanced around the clearing that formed their broad campsite. Riff smiled a bit. "I don't know if we have to tonight, though."

"Nah, I'm not...worried about it tonight, it's..." the smaller pegasus frowned quietly, tossing one last piece of breaded apple into his muzzle before standing and flapping his wings once. "I haven't...seen any Phooka." He beat his wings quietly to lift his slender body into the air, starting to circle the campsite slowly while Riffraff gazed after him with a half-smile.

"Oh, Gracie - it's possible there just...aren't any around. It is the first night we've been out in the wild. We...may not see Phooka right away." He gave a quiet laugh, watching while Graceful frowned a bit and glided slowly around the circumference of the clearing, wingtips lightly brushing against the tall trees that bordered their campsite. "Don't worry too much about it, huh?"

His companion didn't respond immediately, a concerned expression still on his features as he made one more circle around the clearing before landing quietly at Riff's side. "Yeah...I guess," he murmured, rubbing a hoof against his mane and sighing. "I just really wanted to see some of 'em. There were none near Manehattan."

"That's because our creepy little friends are clearly smart enough to avoid horrible, soul-sucking places like it," Riffraff replied brusquely. But Graceful smiled, simply grateful that his companion had said "our friends". The slender pegasus pressed his head gently against Riff's muscular shoulder and the larger male grumbled but threw his foreleg around the feminine stallion to squeeze him softly. "Alright, Gracie...let's clean up around here and get to bed so we can hit the road early. I dunno why, but...I guess with Dusey's warning-slash-being-so-scared, I'm a little nervous about traveling for too long."

"But we love traveling!" Graceful whined, stamping a hoof childishly against the ground. "You think Canterlot's gonna be safe from demon-ponies?"

"Amdusias is not a pony at all," Riff retorted with a scowl. "He's a pile of douches."

"He sure is," the lithe male chirped, nodding several times and then smiling as he grabbed his companion's hoof and half-dragged him forward to the fire pit. "C'mon, let's finish the dishes together, then! And then you'll let me give you a real special dessert, an' then we c'n go to bed!" Riffraff blushed slightly but nodded lamely. _I guess a little bit of that wouldn't hurt tonight..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Honesty

Riffraff and Graceful Melody had already packed up the campsite and continued on their journey before the sun could crest the distant mountain range, delighting in the serenity of the crisp dawn as they hauled the wagon for nearly six hours before they even passed another pony. Their experience hardly changed across the next few days, traveling through the same small towns as before and finding the same suspicious glares, but the pair no longer felt nervous about them. After all, the threat of demons and some potential, horrible future end-game seemed to make the blind judgment of their fellow ponies feel somewhat less important. Even with their newly abundant supply of money, both stallions lived for the journey, finding themselves driven to seeking out some kind of employment as they had always done.

The one thing that bothered Graceful each night, however, was the lack of Phooka; in fact, the majority of the usual woodland inhabitants had apparently all but vanished from the areas of the forest through which the road cut. Riff continuously tried reassuring the slender pegasus, reminding him that these creatures were wild, that they obeyed no kind of schedule. But Graceful always looked skeptical in response to these carefully worded encouragements, frowning quietly but murmuring his soft acceptance of his companion's explanation.

Riff himself felt terrible for the senseless buoyancy of his attempts at alleviation, always wanting to cry out afterward: "Wait, Grace! I'm lying, I don't know what's going on, either!" But he never did. He constantly thought back to the fight between Graceful and Amdusias and realized that he often took his partner's safety for granted. They'd rarely run into any kind of trouble that they hadn't been able to escape together, relying only on the other for the necessary support to scrape past. Amdusias had been there as a sort of unreliable buffer – he'd stepped in once or twice in the past to prevent any sort of major harm to Riffraff, and he'd even shown a masked proclivity for protecting the feminine pegasus in situations that would not even result in any kind of grievous injury for Graceful. _But now..._

Now he couldn't be sure of Amdusias's intentions. The demon had never been an open book, not with his plans or designs, rarely with his emotions and most certainly never with his knowledge of those things which tickled at the seams of the reality Riffraff and Graceful accepted as all that was. Amdusias had sworn to prevent or at the least put an end to any attack upon Riffraff from just about any force, supernatural or otherwise. And although Riffraff had pushed the demon to agree with extending this protection to Graceful Melody, he wouldn't consider himself naive enough to believe his meager knowledge of demonic lore and tradition would reinforce any kind of argument against the scaled entity if the subject truly came under scrutiny. He realized more and more that while he hoped his demonic creditor would come through when it counted, there was no possible way to be sure of it.

After seeing Amdusias in such an abrasive state for so many months, crueler than he had been even at their first meeting, Riffraff no longer considered it a nightmare to imagine himself and Graceful being beaten or tortured near to death only for the enormous demon to appear in time to save the crimson pegasus...but leave his periwinkle companion behind to face a dark, painful end. Riff wanted badly for such a scenario to only lurk in his mind as a night terror, but he had now been forced to recognize it as a very real, potential situation. The idea of dying at his partner's side didn't frighten him nearly as much as it did to imagine himself being swept away at the last moment, having to know that while he was being salvaged to survive eons of torture in Helheim, Graceful Melody was drawing his last breaths alone.

And so he lied to his companion when the truth escaped him, and when the truth hurt...he simply kept it to himself. Riffraff genuinely enjoyed once again traveling with Graceful, but his smile nevertheless felt as illegitimate as his musical talents. He didn't know why the woods were so quiet, during the day, throughout the night. He couldn't imagine why a single Phooka hadn't yet wandered into their campsites to investigate the naturally charismatic Graceful Melody. But he continued to produce falsely supportive suggestions to explain away these inconsistencies; whenever Graceful asked with honest curiosity what Riffraff had on his mind, the crimson pegasus plastered a lame smile across his muzzle, feigning a guilty conscience over the possibility of spending all their money in a crazed splurge, or perhaps distracting the feminine stallion with a suggestion of what ridiculously intricate sexual position they should try that night.

Graceful caught the occasional frown or disconcerted expression and his own doubts fluttered each and every time the muscular pegasus quickly changed the subject or replied with a flick of his right ear – the time he'd spent with Riffraff had taught him the other stallion's tells. But he convinced himself as often as he could that his companion was simply distraught because of the situation with Amdusias, or that Riff was worrying too much about how long they could last before their enormous savings account was ultimately drained. He had a feeling there was more to the furtive glances and withdrawn expressions than what Riffraff explained away, but Graceful had no urge to ruin what he figured was a much-desired reunion with the journeying lifestyle. _It's gotta be the whole Amdusias thing. I know he wants to believe that there's more to him than just a stupid mean demon. Heck, I know even I want to believe that. I can't blame him for bein' so torn up about it..._ He nodded quietly, then smiled warmly as Riffraff suddenly leaned over to impulsively kiss his lips, closing his eyes and returning the affection softly as they approached the long upward incline to the gates of Canterlot.

As they slowly parted, Graceful's eyes still closed, Riffraff swallowed quietly and watched his companion silently. He'd caught hints of concern in the smaller pony's features, spotting those quick, nervous glances in his direction that suggested doubt or perhaps hesitation in completely trusting each and every one of Riff's excuses, explanations and evasions. As always, the unexpected show of romance seemed to draw Graceful's thoughts to more cheerful places, though Riffraff felt a terrible gnawing in his guts as he swallowed thickly again and forced his head up to gaze at the ancient stone walls surrounding the royal city. _Let's just get inside, find a nice place to stay for awhile. Maybe it really will be safer here than Amdusias made it sound..._

There were no ponies or other wagons ahead of them as they approached the guards and Riff wondered if it really had only been the musical festival last time which had drawn such an influx of visitors. But what immediately caught his attention instead was the presence of five guards, one of them perched in a tower above the gate with a crossbow at the ready. He tilted his head slightly as he and Graceful came to a stop when the four Royal Guards on the ground – all pegasi – approached them. They didn't seem to be on edge, though Riffraff still found the increased military presence to be somewhat curious. He'd heard that "Nightmare Moon" had been living in exile somewhere in the Everfree Forest, the newsponies all reporting that Celestia had driven off the evil entity and that "while constant efforts were being made to find her, no patrols have yet to capture her."

"Good afternoon," one of the guards said curtly, glancing over the two stallions. "Purpose of your visit to Canterlot?"

"Uh...comin' by to stay for a few weeks, looking for some part-time work, see if there are any musical...things going on?" Riff replied lamely, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, and we're gonna stay at a real nice hotel this time, 'cause we're not poor anymore!" Graceful added brightly. The smaller pegasus beamed and waved at the armed guard in the tower above. "Hi!"

The crossbow-wielding stallion blinked and nodded slightly before continuing to gaze out over the approaching road. The other Royal Guards exchanged expressions mixed with confusion, annoyance and more than a hint of antipathy. "Very well," the first pegasus responded as he motioned to two of his compatriots. As they quickly darted up to the back of the cart, hovering about it and poking at some of the bags, he focused once more on Riffraff. "Where are you coming from?"

"Manehattan. Figured we'd stop by here before continuing out west."

The guard grunted and glanced to his silent fourth companion, who produced a leather-bound booklet and quill and began to jot a quick entry. "Names?"

"Riffraff and Graceful Melody," the feminine pegasus announced proudly, reaching over to hug his companion tightly around the neck. "We're coltfriends."

The acting scribe gave them a dour look before adding their names to the book and then waiting for the two hovering pegasi to finish circling the cart. They both nodded and he quickly scrawled a few more notes before snapping the book shut and stepping to the side. The first guard glanced between both stallions once more, then nodded as well, giving them enough room to move through the gate and into the wide courtyard that served as Canterlot's front entrance.

Riffraff and Graceful quickly pulled the wagon forward and headed down the winding cobblestone road, the larger male peering over his shoulder for a moment. "Guess they're nervous about Princess Luna coming back or something..."

"You mean Nightmare Moon?" Graceful asked, tilting his head curiously as they began to wander toward the center of the city. "Do you really think it...wasn't her? You think Amdusias was right?"

Riffraff shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I don't see why he'd bother to lie about something like that. Either way, don't really affect us that much."

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right." The periwinkle stallion nodded and then perked his ears as he brightened. "Ooh, hey look at that place! It's like...old and fancy!" He pointed excitedly toward a regal structure tucked between a stout bakery and a tall civic building, a ragged banner hanging before it proclaiming "Canterlot Suites". Its facade was of the same crumbling stone and mortar as most of the ancient city, though it had a certain renaissance charm to it that likely meant the rooms within were three times as expensive as they should have been. "Can we stay there, can we, can we pleeeeease?" Graceful pleaded, bouncing excitedly on the cobblestone road.

Riffraff mumbled and slowly pulled a hoof down over his own features before sighing. "Yes, yes, we can stay there, we can stay there. Let's. Go see if they have some parking out back or something, at least. I hope they don't speak some hokey medieval Equestrian. That would get old real fast."

"O, ye of little humor and great girth! 'Twill be great-e fun-e!" Graceful giggled as they turned down the next side street and found a wide alley behind the block of buildings.

"Are...are you calling me fat?" Riffraff huffed, before adding dryly, "and pronouncing 'e' after words does not medieval Equestrian make."

"You are only thick where it counts," his partner declared with a righteous shake of a hoof.

The crimson pegasus groaned and dropped his head as they maneuvered the cart into place between two other wagons – both exceptionally more luxurious and expensive-looking than their own shabby transport. Riffraff glanced at these for a moment, somehow sensing that their welcome to this posh establishment would likely resemble their reception at the Manehattan hotel. _Oh well. Ponies are ponies. Flash enough cash, they'll do what you want._ "Let's grab what we can for the first trip and get the rest after we snag a room, Gracie."

"Okie doke!"

The two pegasi were indeed greeted with horrified stares as they wandered through the expansive lobby, which had been decorated with stone pillars, multiple fireplaces and enormous leather armchairs that probably each cost more than everything in their cart combined. When they approached the huge slate desk labeled 'Concierge', the sharply-dressed unicorn peered down at them as if they were so much goop stuck to the bottom of his hoof, his perfectly coiffed mane remaining absolutely still despite his repulsive wince backward. "We are extremely sorry, but there are no public restrooms here," he announced brusquely, turning his nose up slightly while Riffraff rolled his eyes and motioned to his partner. Graceful giggled cheerfully as he fished around in one of the two satchels tossed over a shoulder, eventually producing an over-filled sack of gold bits that he slammed victoriously onto the stone countertop.

"Public bathrooms are pretty fun, but you'll probably want us to have a private one with lots of soundproofing!" he replied brightly, pressing close to Riffraff's side. The muscular pegasus smiled despite himself and watched as the light blue unicorn blinked several times, cautiously poking the thin cloth with a hoof before gasping when several large-denomination coins tumbled out, clutching at his own chest.

"T-Terribly sorry, sirs! We pride ourselves on the utmost graciousness and hospitality for our esteemed guests and would never make assumptions, I was merely-"

"You were merely being an ass," Riffraff grumbled, sitting back on his haunches before grunting. "Grace, tell him what kinda room you want. I'm gonna step outside for a sec." He tapped the pouch hanging beneath one wing as explanation and the smaller male nodded immediately with a sympathetic smile. "Oh stop, I'm good. Get us all settled up – pay with cash if he's gonna keep being an ass, but just for one night. They can take a check for the remainder of our stay." He paused and glowered up at the well-pressed clerk, the horned stallion clearing his throat and adjusting his collar. "Won't they?"

"Of-of course, sir," the unicorn babbled, nodding several times and giving his most winning smile, a nervous sweat visible over his features. "Will...you be lodging a complaint, sir? Shall I fetch the manager?"

"No, because he or she will probably be a bigger ass," Riffraff mumbled, waving a hoof over his shoulder as he ambled toward the front entrance. "Just don't screw us on the bill, or I'll have Graceful come find you in the middle of the night and make you wish you were a mare." Leaving the unicorn with a horrified expression, Riff pushed through the revolving doors and plopped down near the enormous facade to light a cigarette in the corner of his muzzle.

Back inside, Graceful Melody gave the wide-eyed clerk a toothy grin, rearing back to put his front hooves upon the desk and peering over the smooth surface at him. "You ever heard the expression 'dry to the bone'? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I started that one." The unicorn attempted to stutter some reply that was in no way an insult, but Graceful cut him off as he began to cheerfully ramble off all the requests he had for their suite.

By the time Riffraff returned to the lobby, the unicorn had just shakily slid two key cards across the counter while a beaming Graceful Melody babbled about their plans for their stay in Canterlot. The masculine pony smiled slightly, gently nudging the lithe pegasus while snagging the keys from the stone surface and nodding curtly toward the bewildered clerk. "I'm sure he'd love to hear all about that later, sweetie. Let's go check out our room for now, though, get the rest of our stuff unloaded." Graceful Melody laughed and nodded as he quickly threw a wave to the flabbergasted unicorn, then trotted after his companion to join him in the ancient elevator that took them to the third floor.

The hotel had the appearance throughout of an old inn, with sprinklings of castle-like features here and there, such as the ornamental windows cut directly in the stone walls; they were, of course, filled with tempered glass and likely sealed with the finest anti-weathering material. Torches with actual flames lined the hallway, and an enormous plush rug ran the entirety of the corridor. Riffraff knew most of it was purely decorative – ornamental flairs that were there for the single-most important reason of convincing their clientèle to pay such exorbitant rates for even their smallest suites. But he nonetheless felt a sliver of captivation, feeling almost like a young foal out on a field trip to some ancient Equestrian ruins.

Graceful, on the other hoof, had fallen into a complete trance. He stared at every tapestry, every fake mounted weapon, in absolute awe, eyes wider than saucers as they approached the room. Considering his strictly controlled childhood experiences – followed by his particularly wild years of rebellion – the sheer completeness of the medieval theme around them was like stumbling into a different world. He spent nearly a minute staring with wonderment at a life-sized suit of armor posed a few feet from their door until Riffraff finally half-dragged him into their room.

Graceful's amazement was merely placed behind muffled walls, however. The moment he was forced to stop staring at the hallway and instead glance around the enormous suite, his eyes only grew all the wider. "Ohmygosh, Riffy, LOOK how high the ceilings are!" He whooped, easily dropping the two satchels from his slender shoulders as he shot into the air and began to fly just beneath the ceiling, which stood at a height of at least two stories. "We could have air-sex!"

Riffraff groaned and rubbed at his muzzle slowly as he unloaded his own batch of luggage. "I. That just sounds so weird when you say it like that," he replied lamely, awkwardly blushing against his own will. "Though maybe we will. It is kind of awesome."

"You bet your sweet pony meat it's awesome," Graceful sang out, gliding back toward the ground with an excited expression, his eyes gleaming. "C'mon, c'mon, let's get everything brought up here so we can mark all the places we'll sully!"

The larger male blinked before pursing his lips and leading his companion back to the door. "You had to have picked that word up from Amdusias. It's too fancy for me, and not blunt enough for you."

An awkward moment of silence passed between them and Riff gave a mental wince, slowly looking over his shoulder. But Graceful looked thoughtful more than anything else, his muzzle wrinkled slightly. Eventually he glanced up again with a careful smile. "Well...maybe I did. He does use some pretty big-stupid-jerk words."

"He certainly does," Riff replied softly, smiling in relief as the two ponies headed back down to the alley behind the hotel.

They made good time getting the rest of their things up to the spacious room, even Riff shamelessly eager to spend a bit of time admiring the mix of medieval stonework and modern comforts. The walls were decorated in the same style as the lobby and corridors, though there were no torches used as interior lighting. Several candelabras were placed around the room instead, and they had actual candles in them. The suite itself had been designed as one enormous room, a luxurious bed positioned near the wide balcony, several couches and armchairs standing before the gaping fireplace and a full kitchenette opposite the carpeted area that had all the same appliances as their last hotel room. The flooring in the cooking and dining area, as well as within the half-hidden bathroom, was made to look and feel like the same stone as the walls, though when Riff placed his hooves upon the material, he was both surprised and amused to feel that they were warm to the touch. _Heated floors, a fireplace and a ceiling like a damn cathedral. Maybe we do owe Amdusias at least a small bit of thanks._

The two pegasi settled quickly into the expansive room, once again allowing themselves to enjoy a bit of the privileged life as they took the time to explore Canterlot. The city of stone had numerous attractions for Riffraff and Graceful to admire and they took their time wandering the cobblestone streets. They poked their heads into both gleaming dance clubs and dingy drinking holes, keeping their ears open for the slightest hint of some decent musical talent But despite their extensive prodding about, they had no luck finding any venue that specialized in their preferred variety of music. They eventually secured themselves a hoof-full of one-night gigs at a variety nightclub in the modernized quarter of the royal city, though these shows left a bad taste in both stallions' maws – they felt as if they were merely puppets on a string for an audience more interested in securing an anonymous bed mate for the night. Riff had the sneaking suspicion that the "variety" theme advertised by the murky club referred more to the wide selection of desperate ponies looking for a brief fling, much of their audience each night stumbling out in pairs long before the close of their set.

After their third night of giving another halfhearted performance, the two pegasi returned almost directly to the hotel, glum expressions across their faces. Graceful hadn't even bothered to try and pick up a lonely stallion to join them in their cozy suite, which they'd done the last two shows if only to combat the depression of a careless audience with the rush of mindless sex. _If that isn't irony..._ Riff was nearly tempted to ask his companion if he wanted to go out and scour the night streets of Canterlot for another willing third party, but he knew his own heart wasn't into the idea and he couldn't bring himself to fake the mood for his partner's sake.

They entered their room gloomily, dragging in the guitar case, Graceful's microphone and several bundles of cabling and leaving them piled messily by the entrance. The smaller pegasus yawned widely as he idly shook himself free of the loose dress he'd worn – he'd coupled it with a pair of thin wool stockings on his forelegs, since he hadn't considered the club "worthy" of an all-out cross-dressed outfit. The childish opinion brought a smile to Riffraff's face; more often than not, when Graceful wanted to dress up but didn't want to go with the elegant, sensuous approach, he'd combine a few different articles of clothing that rarely matched up but certainly still gave the feminine pegasus a unique appearance.

Riffraff flopped into one of the largest armchairs, slowly leaning back and then sighing with the simple pleasure of discovering that it was a hidden recliner, the leg-rest folding out with the pressure to the back of the well-cushioned furnishing. He stretched out and glanced up just in time to see his companion flit through the air, red and blue striped stockings still covering his long forelegs. Graceful hovered above him for a moment before letting himself drop down comfortably across his the larger stallion's muscular form. Riff smiled slightly, shaking his head amusedly as Grace crossed his front legs neatly over his masculine breast, dropping his pierced muzzle down upon them. "Ain't you gonna take those off, too?"

"Nope," Graceful replied, stifling another yawn. "Y'know they look sexy as pie on me. An' I wanna have some sexy stockings sex."

"Doesn't sound like you even need me for that," Riff teased gently, reaching up with a hoof to quietly brush his companion's tousled cerulean mane back, tracing lightly through the mess of natural curls and spikes. "Just a good laundry detergent afterward."

Graceful blinked and thought about this for a moment before giggling and slapping gently at his companion's face with both clothed hooves. "Hey! You know that's not what I mean!"

Riffraff snickered and nipped playfully at one of Graceful's forelegs, then pulled the slender pegasus forward along his body to push their muzzles together for a tender kiss. The smaller male's eyes fluttered in surprise, then shut as he naturally pressed down into his companion's masculine frame, slender forelimbs wrapping around Riff's neck while powerful legs locked themselves around his own feminine waist. Their maws moved together with natural passion, bodies gently and purposefully grinding together as Riff slid one hoof slowly down along his companion's spine, reaching down toward one of his thick buttocks...

"I sometimes feel as if my warnings and threats are ignored!" Amdusias's voice snapped irritably through the plume of black smoke that poured in from the stone chimney, his body materializing through the thick cloud as both stallions stared awkwardly over Graceful's shoulders, Riff's extremely visible arousal impossible to hide. "I am quickly growing weary of-" The demon trailed off as he stared through the dissipating smoke, eyes wide with horror at the two ponies pressed together directly in front of him. His teeth slowly grit as Graceful made a sheepish attempt to cover his companion with his thick tail, and the scaled entity muttered darkly before holding out a hand, an amber aura glowing around it. "Enough!" he snarled impatiently, shoving his arm to the side and flinging the smaller pegasus across the room with a violent telekinetic push.

Graceful slammed into the opposite wall with a surprised yelp before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull when the demon clenched his fingers into a fist, immediately rendering the smaller mortal unconscious. Riffraff snarled, struggling to sit up on the reclined armchair, his wings flexing as he prepared to tackle the muscular demon. But the moment he leaped into the air, Amdusias turned his cold eyes back to him and once again lifted his hand.

The pegasus froze in mid-air as a similar glow surrounded his body, keeping him levitated a few feet from the scaled creature. He growled, swinging a hoof out uselessly before narrowing his eyes. "You don't have the goddamn right to treat him like that, you don't..."

"You do not decide what I may or may not do!" Amdusias roared, an unnatural blast of fire from his muzzle accompanying his powerful voice as the mortal pony flinched despite himself, feeling the hot flames sear across his body harmlessly. The demon once more clenched his fist, though the effect was not to simply knock the pegasus out; Riff instead felt a horrible pressure against his sides, screaming out in pain as his body writhed above the carpet. He could feel ribs creaking, and even the sounds of Amdusias hissing sharply in his own reflected agony failed to numb the excruciating torture. "You two have yet again roused my fury, through the one action you both well know enrages me, insults me, hurts me to my very core!" The demon's teeth ground slowly together, his anger barely contained as his body twitched, several of the long white spikes along his back bent or snapped from the force of his telekinetic attack on the crimson pegasus. Blood ran from the bases of a few other spines as he breathed heavily, feeling the pain that Riffraff felt, but twofold. He nonetheless slowly clenched his fist tighter, closing his eyes in anticipation of the even-greater toll upon his body but finding a dark solace in Riffraff's horrified cries of agony.

Riff's body twisted uncannily as his sides were visibly crushed inward, legs kicking weakly at the air as his screaming became fainter, breathier. His lungs were being steadily compressed by his own ribs and he struggled uselessly even as his vision blurred and the agony became an unbearable pressure that threatened to compress his squirming body into a flattened mass of blood, bone and ichors. He stared up wildly at the demon, realizing with horror that Amdusias's own enormous frame was almost comically constricted in the middle, though there was nothing amusing about the fact that three of the demon's own ribs had punctured through his tight hide of scales, poking out visibly from his sides as black blood dribbled down from several areas across his midsection. Riffraff shut his eyes tightly, his body convulsing as he felt and heard his bones continuing to crack before he coughed violently and sent a splatter of blood out across Amdusias's muscular form.

It seemed to snap the demon out of his rage-induced state, the glow around his hand fading as he blinked stupidly and then gave a loud groan of pain, stumbling backward and clutching at his torso with wide eyes. At the same time, Riffraff dropped unceremoniously to the carpet, already stained red with the blood that dripped from his chest, nose and muzzle. He gave a weak cry of pain and began to whimper his companion's name desperately between ragged, shallow breaths, tears of blood leaking down from his tightly lidded eyes.

The massive demon looked down at his own body with horror, gasping for air and coughing up several splatters of blood before he grimaced and closed his eyes once more. He slowly wiped the blood from his muzzle as he struggled to regain his feet, stumbling slightly and then opening his eyes long enough to fix the crushed pegasus with a cold glare. "We...are not...friends," he rasped, spitting his own blood distastefully upon the mortal pony before turning back toward the fireplace and adding hoarsely: "You will not disappoint me again, Riffraff."

The agonized mortal managed to force his eyes open long enough, staring through stinging crimson to watch the demon limp a few paces away, then disappear with a hiss of pain into the familiar cloud of ebony smoke. Riffraff trembled and let his eyes slide shut again as his body shook with sobs, the motion making his intense pain all the worse. He tried again to call out Graceful's name, but could only utter a gurgling whisper as he shivered and tried to cling desperately to his consciousness. He could feel blood pooling not only around his body, but inside his chest as well, hearing liquid quivering within his collapsed lungs with each weak breath he drew. _Oh gods, not like this..._ He made another attempt to call to his companion, barely able to even form the first sound before his body finally fell limp, darkness rolling over his vision as the world around him faded into nothing.

Riffraff slowly opened his eyes as a steady beeping bore into his mind, gritting his teeth and mumbling in a half-daze: "Grace...'larm clock..."

"I'm here, hon..." his partner's voice replied softly, the larger pegasus looking down stupidly as a periwinkle leg reached across his bandaged frame to grasp one of his hooves tightly. "I'm here..."

"What...where..." Riff's dark grey eyes moved sluggishly around, first taking in Graceful Melody's concerned expression, hidden poorly behind a weak smile, then noticing the bevy of machines at his bedside as well as transparent bag full of clear liquid, steadily dripping through a long plastic tube attached to his foreleg. He lowered his ears silently and then closed his eyes as he let his head drop back against the slightly elevated mattress. _Well I guess that wasn't a horrific nightmare, then._ He squeezed his companion's hoof back silently, sighing slowly. "Gracie...are you..."

"I'm fine, Riff, I'm okay...just a little bonk on the head for me." The crimson pegasus could hear the smaller male gently rapping his own skull and he smiled a bit, nodding slowly. "But...they...the doctors said, that you..."

"I looked like an empty soda can?" Riffraff croaked, wincing but laughing a bit, then coughing several times as his bandaged body writhed in pain. "Shit..." But when Graceful remained silent, the masculine pegasus opened his eyes again. He was taken somewhat aback by the tears streaming down the other stallion's cheeks, his own expression softening. "Aw, babe, I'm sorry...I'm just...trying to lighten things up a bit..." He made an attempt to lift his free hoof toward the slender male, but he could hardly even make his foreleg twitch as he grimaced.

"Riff..." Graceful Melody swallowed thickly, then met his companion's slow frown with a trembling whimper. "Riff, you...you almost died...they were barely able to bring you back..."

Riffraff's forced smile faded and he glanced down once more to gaze at his uncovered form. His chest was buried beneath countless layers of bandaging, he could feel similar wrappings around his skull and he was fairly certain that the foreign sensation he felt all along his sides was a mechanical brace that was likely keeping his snapped ribs from collapsing into his organs again. He nodded silently and then clutched his partner's hoof all the harder. "I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have tried to attack him..."

"It's not your fault," Graceful murmured, reaching out with his other hoof to stroke Riffraff's cheek slowly. He smiled a bit and added quietly, "You were just protectin' me, Riffy. You really are my white knight."

The muscular pegasus smiled back quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillows. "I dunno if I'm exactly a...good, pure knight, hon. I got splotches all over my record."

"Everypony has splotches," Graceful replied softly while patting his companion's nose gently. "But what makes you special is that you dun let them stop you from doin' the right thing, for me."

Riffraff blinked before smiling a bit, eyes remaining closed while he squeezed his partner's hoof tightly. "You're just bein' sweet, Grace. I appreciate it." He sighed quietly as he listened to the hums and beeps of the machines at their side. He'd gotten used to the burning scent of antiseptic in the muted atmosphere around his hospital bed, though the constant dings had taken only a few moments to begin filling his recently-awakened mind with a nauseating disharmony. He grimaced and thumped his head back and forth a few times upon the bed. "Dammit, that's gonna give me migraines. I wanna hear guitars and singing and basses and saxophones." He mumbled and opened one eye to gaze at a sympathetic Grace. "Are you sure we aren't both dead and in Helheim?"

"I'm pretty sure, hon," Graceful responded gently, smiling a bit all the same as he lifted his partner's hoof to his own muzzle, kissing it softly. "You want me to bring in some of your records? They might let me sneak a few vinyls in here."

"And are you gonna go break into the nearest pawn shop to steal a record player, too?" Riffraff teased with a smile of his own. "Nah, just...hang out with me, okay? And try to make me heal faster." He paused before snickering quietly, despite the pain it visibly caused the muscular stallion. "This is one of those moments when I wish I was in shape to enjoy one of your classic picker-uppers."

Graceful Melody blinked and then laughed quietly with a slight blush. "Oh, Riffy...you really mean it?" He smiled again, finding the sentiment strangely touching as he rubbed a hoof slowly along his companion's masculine forelimb.

"Yeah...sometimes you have some good ideas, dirty as they are," Riff murmured in response. He breathed quietly for a moment as Graceful remained soundless, simply letting the silence drift out between them. "Have...they given you any guesses of how long I'll be stuck here?"

"Shouldn't be more'n a few more weeks," Grace replied gently while holding the other stallion's hoof in both of his own again. "It's...just." He hesitated, then smiled meekly as his companion turned his head slowly to glance at him, eyes filling with both curiosity and concern. "Well...I mean, we don't...have any insurance, and...it's...gonna cost..."

The masculine pony smiled, however, giving a slow nod before the slender stallion could continue. "It'll cost a whole lot? Hopefully...most of it..." he said quietly. "We've...not been doing what Amdusias wanted us to, even with so much money. I know you dun wanna hear this, but...we really could do better." He gave a brief laugh, then winced and sighed as Graceful gazed on with concern. "Ouch. Anyway...he's...got a point. We could do better with our music, Gracie. And if we aren't doin' it with loads of money to survive with, maybe losing that money will help."

Graceful smiled faintly again and reached up to place the back of a foreleg against the other pegasus's forehead. "I think all these drugs are makin' you crazy. Happy about losin' all that money...there's somethin' wrong with you." Pausing for a moment, the feminine stallion met his companion's eyes and finally replied: "But...I think you're right, too. It ain't like us to be so...luxurious." He looked wistful for a few seconds. "Even though. These last two hotels..."

Riffraff chuckled quietly. "Yeah, they were pretty awesome. But...that also wasn't us."

"Fair enough," Grace replied, a smile tugging at his lips again. "Alright. Then...I won't worry about it." He pouted as he slid his chair closer to his partner's bed, leaning forward to rest his pierced muzzle on the railing. "But I liiiiked being rich!"

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Riffraff nodded amusedly, then closed his eyes again as he winced slightly and then murmured, "But...I think I'm gonna nap, baby. Wake me up if Dusey shows his stupid face around here to try and make things better again. By which I obviously mean make them worse." He yawned slowly, then mumbled, "Dun let him set anything on fire."

His lithe partner smiled somewhat, nodding and reaching out to gently brush Riff's mane back from his clammy forehead, then resting his hoof tenderly on his cheek. "You got it, sweetie. Get some rest. I'll be here for you."

Riffraff underwent two more surgeries in order to reset several ribs and ensure his organs remained free from any internal bleeding. The hospital attendants made multiple attempts at convincing the feminine pegasus to exit the room during non-visitation hours, but eventually decided it wasn't worth upsetting the entire wing with his screeching cries of denial, especially whenever a female nurse was present to try and encourage him to leave. Even threats of charging them double-occupancy rates fell upon deaf ears as Graceful simply tore off check after check in response to their monetary demands, waiting just long enough to hear a number and then scribbling it out before throwing the slips to whichever hospital employee happened to be closest.

He and his injured companion remained side-by-side in the small room for just over three weeks. The hospital bills piled up, made all the more obscene by the ridiculous charges they'd tacked on for Graceful's constant presence by Riff's side. The lithe pegasus hated to admit it, though he was undeniably grateful for Amdusias's gift to them those months ago. Without the profit from the tambourine...well, quite frankly, Graceful didn't want to think of where he and his partner would be without the financial support.

Most of their days were spent snoozing together – at first, Graceful tried to stay awake as often as he could for the recovering stallion, wanting to keep an eye over the crimson pony at all times. But when he began downing five or six cups of coffee every few hours, Riff begged him to try and relax, to instead synchronize his internal clock with his own. Considering the influx of caffeine, it'd taken Grace nearly two days to calm himself enough to do more than simply nap in half-hour increments. But soon enough, the two pegasi were sleeping together, waking together and spending every one of Riffraff's conscious moments together, talking, writing music, even discussing their next planned stop.

Graceful only left his bedside to grab himself snacks, write more checks, buy a pack of cigarettes for his partner, or to call the hotel and have the payment on their suite extended – their gear was still strewn about the enormous room, after all, and he had no intention of letting what few physical possessions they had be simply given up to hotel staff as "lost and found." But otherwise, he remained faithfully curled up on the uncomfortable chair, his muzzle almost constantly resting on the bed rail to gaze up at the bandaged pegasus affectionately.

He and his companion had eventually decided that they would travel to Ponyville after Riff was well enough to leave the hospital. They'd tended to avoid the small town in the past; it was considered a tiny farming community by most standards, and there really wasn't much of a venue for the two. But there had been talk of the town growing in recent months, beginning to expand as more and more ponies moved there to experience life in a simpler sense...and perhaps some who merely wanted to claim that they lived near the forest in which Nightmare Moon was rumored to lurk.

Riff had actually suggested the location first, surprising Graceful into gently questioning his line of thought. After all, the larger pegasus more often than not chose their locations with a near-mathematical thoughtfulness, calculating their potential crowds, the likelihood of certain clubs, lounges or bars existing, and of course, the general wealth of the city. They were musicians who valued the art they practiced, though their shows were also their means of earning a living. A town might have the most appreciative audience around, but if no money was to be made, it didn't exactly serve their interests.

Against his own usual arguments, Riffraff murmured that a quiet stop might do them both some good, considering the amount of time they spent in the enormous metropolis. Even Canterlot felt somewhat uncomfortable, and not solely because of the hospital walls around them. The ponies of the royal city seemed to still be haunted by the events of months past, unable to sweep them carelessly beneath the rugs like the self-centered citizens of Manehattan. Canterlot was the home to these ponies, and they couldn't just turn their backs upon the spectacle that had unfolded high above their heads. To them, Celestia had been attacked and left for dead by what they perceived as the ultimate darkness. Their Princess, their monarch and now, their savior. Many of the ponies that passed their room, or came by to check on Riffraff's progress, seemed somewhat muted, as if they contemplated each word they said to the outsiders. _Celestia always talks of harmony and unification, yet all these ponies who practically worship her don't seem too interested in her ideas, themselves..._ Riff smiled a bit to himself, then gazed down at the curious pony at his side. "Huh?"

"Um. I dunno, I din' say nothin'," Graceful replied softly before smiling back warmly. "Tell me s'more about why we gotta go to Ponyville. I like when you talk about sensible things. Makes me feel...stable."

Riffraff smiled amusedly again, reaching down and quietly rubbing a hoof through his partner's messy mane. "You know, most girlycolts wanna hear stories about rainbows and fairies and princesses, not debates about the sensibility of one destination over another."

"I think you mean 'princes', thank you very much," Graceful retorted impishly before gently pattering his hooves against Riffraff's thighs. "C'mon, pleeeeease?"

"You are so weird." Riff shook his head, smiling again and then grunting as he carefully turned onto his side. "Anyway. Look at us, Graciepie. We're burned out. Which is weird, since we've sorta been living the high life lately. But...I dunno. Neither one of us has really ever known that life, has never really even wanted that life, right?" He waited for his companion to nod childishly, then continued softly: "I guess I've learned that too much of a good thing can suck as much as anything else. We're not ponies who need all that high-class bullshit. We took advantage of it, sure, but...you can't tell me it wasn't starting to get...I dunno. Old? Numbing? Weird?"

"Yeah, a little," Graceful murmured as he slid his chair closer, resting his cheek on his companion's lower legs while gazing up at him still. "Though the hot tub and carpets were nice."

Riffraff nodded musingly. "True. But cheap bathtubs and lumpy mattresses have served us just as well in the past, right?"

His partner smiled up at him warmly. "Right." Graceful Melody gently kneaded his hooves into the thin sheet that covered the larger male's lower legs, then asked hesitantly, "Riffy, are...you okay enough for me to...come up and snuggle?" Silver eyes tilted upward, full of pleading hope that made every bone in the crimson pony's body ache with a desire to soothe his partner's wishes.

But Riffraff forced himself to be honest, reaching down gently and caressing the singer's cheek. "I wanna say yes, hon, you know I do. But...you know what happened last time. Let's just wait a few more days, and see what the doctors say then, huh?"

Graceful pouted, jutting his lower lip out. "Your doctors are stupid and smelly and probably have super-poo-brain, and I hate them." He mumbled quietly, continuing to work his hooves soothingly along Riffraff's muscular thighs. "What if they secretly work for Amdouchius and they're making you worse?"

"I somehow doubt that, sweetie," Riffraff replied with a chuckle, rolling onto his back once more and closing his eyes as he relaxed under Graceful's gentle ministrations. "I'm gettin' better. We'll be out soon." He nodded slowly and then looked down at his own chest meditatively. The bandages that remained were there mostly to ensure his stitches didn't pop open, and to secure the brace until his ribs were ready to complete the process of resetting on their own. "I...I am wondering where...he's been, though. Do you think he...could be dead? He must have been hurt even worse than me..." Riff shook his head slowly, grimacing and instinctively reaching up to clutch the harmonica around his neck.

"Good, I hope he was hurt even worse," Graceful sulked, burying his muzzle into the other pony's crotch through the fabric. The masculine pegasus winced, almost nervously. But the smaller male only pouted again and gazed up at his companion stubbornly. "I mean it! He...he almost killed you. He went too far, an' you know it."

Riffraff sighed but nodded a bit, swallowing as he let his head drop back against the pillows. His eyes drifted past the visible wiring of the few machines that still monitored his vitals – the doctors had been kind enough to mute the constant beeping, programming the devices to only sound an alarm if something was awry. His companion had a point, and while he intended to keep his promise and maintain his loyalty first to his lover, the thought of completely turning his back on the demon lord disturbed him, even if that sensation made no sense to him.

Amdusias was no dear friend, or even an estranged family member. Even in the past, the demon could hardly be counted on for anything more than a sliver of encouragement, compliments or motivation beyond "do as I command or I will destroy you." And since the fight with Graceful, the scaled entity seemed incapable of anything that was not a cold, cruel insult or simply a blatant attempt at sparking the emotions of one of the two pegasi. Riffraff and Graceful used to at least be able to hope for an amusing interaction every so often; now, Amdusias existed purely in his capacity as the powerful demon holding Riff's soul in limbo, his every word scathing, aimed at the emotional weaknesses of both stallions. _And all the same. I'm worried about if he's okay. He did this to us both, and yet...I still...care. What the hell._

He mumbled and slowly looked down at his silent companion once more. "I...I know, Gracie. I do. I don't...want him to show up and. Kill us some more or anything. If anything, I'm just nervous about what it means for me if he dies. It'd be pretty screwed up if we had this whole contract dealie going on and then he goes and kills himself accidentally almost killing me, and ends up for-real killing me."

Graceful blinked, then lowered his metal-filled ears slowly. "Aw, Riffy...I didn't think of that, I'm...I'm sorry. Do you...really think that could happen?"

"Hell, I got no idea," Riffraff mumbled, reaching up with a hoof to press it slowly against his own features. "This stuff gets more confusing every damn day, I swear." He sighed again, then forced a weak smile as he dropped his foreleg, glancing down at the smaller pegasus. "Anyway. He'll show up if he wants to. We'll deal with that when it happens. And we'll try to keep ourselves in control, but..." He quietly stroked his hoof through his partner's spiky curls. "If we go nuts, so what. He's been a jerk. I'll...honestly? I'll probably keep wishing we could all get along. It's silly, it's stupid, but..."

"Nah, it's okay," Graceful interrupted gently. He took the muscular stallion's hoof in both of his own, smiling submissively into his eyes. "I don't blame you, Riffraff. You're a weird, crazy pony, and I wouldn't want you any different. 'S how I fell in love with you, an' it's how I wanna keep you. Don't try an' be somebody you aren't." He paused, then lightly slapped his hoof against his partner's stomach. "And if it means that I gotta put up with that stupid spiky-face butthead, then...I'll just go back to tryin' to see his penis."

Riffraff laughed at the unexpected show of Graceful's more typical personality, then immediately regretted it as a bolt of agony ran through his chest, wincing and gritting his teeth. "Oww. Dammit, don't stop being yourself, I just have these stupid...bones. They hurt."

Graceful smiled quietly himself, glad in his own way to observe a less tense expression on his companion's features. He sat up and began to massage his hooves slowly down along one of Riff's legs. "Yeah, but you need bones, Riffbutt. Otherwise you'd just be a big pile of mush."

"Your...brain is a big pile of mush," Riffraff mumbled in return, resting a foreleg across his chest but smiling. "Thanks for bein' so good to me, Graceful. I wouldn't be doin' so well if it wasn't for you, you know."

"You never have to thank me for that, hon." The periwinkle stallion met Riffraff's eyes affectionately, then added softly, "But now you gotta promise to get better fast so we c'n bust outta here before they take all our bits."

The masculine pegasus smiled slightly once more, closing his eyes after a moment. "I promise, Grace. Although I know that you'd never let anybody take either of our bits."

Graceful Melody thought about this briefly, then giggled stupidly. "True! Nopony's gonna lay a hoof on my baby's bits! Not while I still breathe and walk this wretched plane!" He shook a hoof firmly in the air as his partner chuckled quietly behind shut eyelids. The feminine pony smiled and then gazed down over his partner tenderly. "Nobody, Riff. Nobody's gonna take you away from me. Never."

When the three weeks had finally passed and Riff was at last able to stumble free of the claustrophobic hospital room, the two pegasi wasted no time in returning to their hotel suite to ensure their property remained undisturbed. As Graceful flit around the room to check on all their things, Riffraff excused himself to the enormous balcony to savor the first cigarette he'd been able to light up on his own. He wasn't sure how his body survived the days immediately after the surgery, when he had barely even maintained consciousness, let alone been allowed to leave the room. _Then again, maybe I did suffer. I don't remember much, just a crapload of pain and another crapload of headaches._ He grumbled and placed his lighter at the tip of the slender cylinder, closing his eyes and igniting the end.

Graceful Melody had spent a great deal of energy, multiple times a day, pushing the larger pony's bed across the room to the tiny window so that he could help his companion keep up the necessary obligation. At first, Riff had hoped that the traumatic damage to both himself and the demon would have meant that he'd have a small reprieve from the habit, but it hadn't even taken a day once he regained consciousness for his flank to begin bleeding, leaving his entire body wracked with agony. He'd at least managed to surmount the pain enough that he only needed two or three cigarettes a day, but it was still something he hated to push upon his frighteningly faithful companion.

While the masculine pegasus smoked quietly outside the enormous suite, Graceful busied himself with gathering up their things and organizing them into small piles near the front door. He looked around the room and sighed wistfully, wishing idly that Amdusias had never shown up that night. Besides the grievous injuries he'd caused his companion, it was the lost time together that truly upset the feminine pegasus. Since they'd been given the tambourine and enjoyed a brief stint of luxury, Graceful had been silently appreciative of every extra moment he'd had with the crimson pegasus. They still played shows together and struggled with the expected difficulties of a physically trying relationship, but not having to worry about money had freed up precious hours normally spent stressing about the source of their next meal, time that they had in the past been forced to sacrifice for the purpose of searching a city for job opportunities, or finding the cheapest possible motel where they could crash for a night or two.

He quietly leaned Riff's guitar case against a wall of the open foyer that led into their room, then sat back on his haunches with a soft sigh. He knew that his partner meant no harm in stressing that they didn't give into the ease of a life supported by free "gifts" from Amdusias. The demon wanted them to spend all their time playing music, but Riff was correct in assuming that they'd hardly be able to resist splurging more and more as they'd become accustomed to having a large lump of cash in a high-interest bank account. But even if Graceful agreed with Riff's opinion that neither of them really craved a life of luxury, he would not deny how much he had soaked up the extra hours – days, even – he'd been given with his companion. For all of Grace's boundless sexual energy and apparent lack of morals in regards to who he'd drag between the bedsheets, Riffraff made him feel...complete.

He'd become quickly accustomed to spending time with his partner whenever he wanted, and it was a very upsetting notion to recognize he would one again be forced to lose this time because they were going to have to start scrounging around for jobs again. The feminine pony glanced toward the balcony and then smiled faintly to himself. As badly as he wanted to beg his companion to ask Amdusias for another "shiny trinket", he always had trouble arguing with the masculine pony. Their playful bantering was one thing, but if a serious discussion turned into a debate, Graceful hated disagreeing, hated to try and prove a point against something Riffraff said. It wasn't simply because the other pony had a past as a rather well-read lawyer, but instead because he was comfortable with Riff plotting out the direction of their life together. The larger pegasus brought a sense of protection to him, made him feel safer than any other pair of strong forelegs ever had or ever would.

And so if Riffraff made the decision that the two pegasi would not only return to working for a living, but also trying to uphold the massive demon's expectations, Graceful Melody would follow along. He would likely make some childish comments, stamp his hooves about immaturely, perhaps even sulk and mutter a few nasty words that would only be half-directed at the other stallion. He knew well enough that his personality could be considered almost bipolar at times, but he was also usually aware of it; he would always try with all his effort to avoid showing Riff any genuine anger, frustration or unhappiness. He wasn't a mindless slave by any means, he just hated to even think about the potential reasons for Riffraff to consider leaving him, foolish as it was to think that a single argument would break apart their obscenely close relationship.

Graceful Melody reached out and stroked a hoof slowly down the slender case that housed his microphone and stand. He thought back to all the shows they'd played together, sweating and panting beneath the stage lights, slinging three hours of continuous music sometimes, in exchange for a mere hoof-full of coins. But they'd always left with warm expressions, no matter how tiring the day had been. Even if Riff was too exhausted to properly entertain his partner after the shows, Graceful would be lying if he tried to claim that those nights had been miserable, without a certain, quiet joy of their own. A smile slowly spread across his features, eyes closing as he hummed gently to himself. _I guess it won't be all that bad. Even if we're wasting the days away scrambling for a few bits...we always did do it together._ The lithe male nodded slowly and then relaxed against the foyer wall. _Yeah. It won't all be so bad._

The road to Ponyville from Canterlot should have only taken the two pegasi a couple hours to traverse, but with Riffraff still patched up and – at his companion's insistence – riding in the cart rather than helping pull up front, Graceful Melody couldn't possibly get them to their destination in even double the time. But neither pony minded all that much. Graceful certainly wasn't bothered by having to pull all their worldly possessions by himself while his larger partner sat sheepishly behind him.

When Grace politely asked Riff to stop worrying, whining and whimpering in concern for his partner having to haul everything alone, the muscular pony naturally continued to worry, whine and whimper until the slender pegasus calmly parked the wagon, flew up to the front of the cart and proceeded to shove himself onto his companion vociferously enough that Riffraff was stunned into silence for the next thirty minutes, able only to shakily light one cigarette after another while Graceful grinned broadly and continued to pull the wagon along cheerfully.

The forest around them was eerily silent through most of the journey, hardly a breeze blowing through the thick trees that seemed to grow still as the two stallions passed. Both ponies kept their ears pricked, more out of curiosity than anything else. They were used to sharing the road with a variety of wild creatures, and since their last encounter with Phooka had been considerably enlightening for Riffraff, even the thought of crossing them again didn't necessarily strike fear into his heart as it once did. It was the silence that felt strange to them. Many of their travels took them through wooded territories hardly touched by the hooves of ponies other than to quickly pass along the small trails; rare were the occasions, however, when not even the chirp of insects or the idle flutter of birds' wings echoed through the trees.

As Riffraff slowly stubbed out his fifth cigarette, he turned around to rest his forelegs on the side of the cart, gazing into the dark forest surrounding them. He heard Graceful turn his head to gaze over a shoulder and he glanced over to meet his partner's eyes. "Weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah...I dun like it, Riffy. You feel okay enough to...go up in the air?" Graceful looked at his companion worriedly, guilt creasing his childish features. "I...just to see how far Ponyville is, you think?"

Riffraff softened and nodded quietly, peeking over his shoulder as he slowly flexed his wings. The doctors had tried to insist that the pegasus allow them to wrap the bandages around his wings as well, to keep them more stable, but Riff had firmly insisted that they be left free – his love of flying had been sorely starved during his respite in the hospital and he craved the open skies, even though they'd already discovered rather quickly that he could only last a few minutes before having to land and recuperate. "No problem, Gracie...just a sec."

His concerned partner glanced back again to watch as the muscular stallion flapped his wings a few times, then carefully lifted himself from the cart to begin ascending. But before he could get more than a few meters above the ground, his body was suddenly frozen in place as an amber glow surrounded his masculine form. He frowned slightly, then stared down stupidly to spot Amdusias grimacing up at him from the front of the cart, one hand held up as the other clutched his chest, heaving with labored breaths. A sheen of sweat covered the demon's scaled form and his eyes betrayed a sense of... _Is that...fear?_

Graceful abruptly halted, forgetting to activate the braking levers as the cart shoved his slender form forward several feet as a result, yelping sharply. Riff's attention immediately turned to his partner even as Amdusias quickly lowered the larger pegasus, almost gently setting him back into place upon the cart. "Foolish insect, can you not sense that?" he hissed softly before glancing coldly at the feminine pegasus wincing and carefully stepping free of the harness to look back up at the reptile with a mix of defiance and worry. "And you, allowing him to risk further injury simply out of childish fear, knowing very well you are no closer to your destination than you were ten minutes before when it was last within view."

"I...I wasn't trying to hurt him!" Graceful stammered, cheeks flushed as his teeth grit. "You need to shut your-"

"Silence, mortal!" Amdusias seethed, the spines along his back and arms standing on end as his eyes narrowed. "Up here, now!" The demon easily shoved some of their gear backward, making enough room for the slender pegasus between himself and the crimson stallion. Riffraff blinked and rubbed a hoof through his own mane, opening his muzzle to ask worriedly... "No, not right now," Amdusias interrupted, glancing around again before glaring pointedly at the smaller pony and then sighing as his long tail twisted down and carefully pincered the periwinkle stallion between the two tines, lifting him with surprising ease to plop him firmly into the cart. "Riffraff, concentrate on me." He looked across the sputtering Graceful to lock gazes with the confused pegasus, Riff working his jaws stupidly before finding himself drawn in by the glowing yellow orbs staring back into his own silver irises. "Focus!"

The bewildered stallion did his best to clear his thoughts, finding it surprisingly easy once everything around the demon's eyes seemed to fade into a dull blur. Amdusias grunted and then kept one hand upon the smaller male's head as Graceful immediately flailed and gave an angry cry at the unexpected contact. But the demon's grip was strong and he kept the struggling pony easily in place while his twin-tipped tail began to spark, an amber glow slowly spreading over the entire cart. Riffraff swallowed thickly, wanting badly to drop his stare and tend to his whimpering companion, but he obediently kept his mind as focused as he could, a sweat breaking out along his own crimson hide. Amdusias grabbed the side of the cart with his other hand, his eyes gleaming brightly as his sharp teeth clenched together while Graceful shrieked almost simultaneously, the heavy wagon trembling once before suddenly disappearing from the narrow road with a deafening crack.

Riffraff yelled in shock as the eye contact broke, twisting his head away as his mind exploded into a flurry of mangled emotions and experience that weren't entirely his. He closed his eyes tightly, blinding leaning over the cart to retch and then vomit painfully as the demon lord staggered briefly, looking around sluggishly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Without another word, he collapsed limply upon the unconscious Graceful Melody as the cart creaked beneath the extra weight. The crimson pegasus looked stupidly at the other two males, swaying slowly on the spot as his head swam. "Oh shit," he muttered before his legs buckled and he crumpled into a dead faint alongside his companions.

Graceful's eyes fluttered weakly, darkness surrounding him as he struggled to breathe. He felt an immense pressure, his limbs unable to move as he wheezed and grimaced before realizing that the weight upon his feminine body was emanating a dull warmth. He frowned a bit and then struggled to worm his way from beneath the smooth hide pressing into his slim frame. He grunted with the exertion, managing to free one front hoof and then quickly wiggling the rest of his body out from beneath the heavy body, using the side of the cart as leverage.

When he finally popped free, the slender pegasus frowned and then turned around to find an unconscious Amdusias sprawled across the front of the cart. _That...assface, did he...fall on me? What...what...what happened..._ He grimaced as his temples suddenly began to pound and a wave of nausea rolled through him, leaning back against the front of the wagon and rolling his head back with a pained whimper. He slowly massaged a hoof against his forehead and breathed hard a few times. _Gods, what was that..._

The feminine male eventually lowered his head again and spotted his companion lying in a heap at his side, immediately dropping down to a kneel and whining softly as he shook Riffraff's muscular shoulder gently. "Riffy? Riff, are you okay, wake up! Riff!"

But the larger stallion only moaned weakly in his unconscious state, wings twitching once but otherwise remaining still. Graceful lowered his ears, trembling a bit and slowly rubbing his partner's back. "Oh gods, Riffy...please be okay..." He could see the other pony's sides moving, however, his lungs pulling slow, ragged breaths into his bandaged chest. Graceful swallowed and then slowly sat back against the front wall of the cart as his panicked heartbeat eventually steadied.

He looked briefly around them and realized with widened eyes that they were no longer within the confines of the Everfree Forest. The large cart now rested in an open field of tall, wild grasses and flowers, stretching out over several gently rolling hills below which the roofs of small homes were just visible. "Where...are we?" he whispered, rubbing his own muzzle nervously with a free hoof and then yelping despite himself when the enormous demon at his side groaned against the smooth planks of the cart's wooden flooring.

"We...are within...a stone's throw...of your disgusting little town," Amdusias rasped between shallow breaths, his head remaining bowed as the claws of his fingers dug into the wood below, his muscular arms bulging and trembling in the effort to slowly push himself up. Sweat still coated his now-dull scales, his features contorted with exhaustion and agony as he shakily glanced up at the small pegasus. "You are...welcome..."

Graceful Melody blinked, slowly frowning as the demon forced himself into a seated position against the far railing. "I...should THANK you?" he asked incredulously as he took a step toward the scaled entity, wings flaring out to either side. "I...excuse me?" The stallion snorted and stepped closer as Amdusias blinked slowly and made a disgusted face.

"Watch your tongue...mortal," he muttered, chest heaving as his eyes remained locked with the pegasus. "Your injured knight...is not conscious to protect you...from my wrath."

But the slender male took another fearless step forward, now inches away from the seated creature as a tremble ran through his body. "Your wrath? No...no, I think that now, YOU need to listen." He slammed a hoof down just between the demon's legs as Amdusias's expression became steadily less self-assured, his eyes belying a hint of concern. "You think you can just...pop up and do whatever the hell you want with Riffraff, and treat me like shit, and then expect us to go on like nothin' happened?" The feminine pegasus trembled furiously before gritting his teeth and drawing a hoof back before he could help himself. Amdusias's eyes suddenly widened as the lithe male slung his foreleg forward with all his might.

Graceful expected for the demon to either dodge or somehow prevent his mindless punch, but when his hoof connected firmly with Amdusias's muzzle and then continued to send his head whipping to the side, the periwinkle pegasus stared in disbelief. He slowly looked at his hoof before lifting his head silently as the demon hissed in pain, fangs bared and eyes burning, though now more with fear than anything else. Graceful's eyes widened and he felt his feminine frame pulse with fury, his emotions quickly rising beyond his control. He gave a short, barking laugh, muzzle twisting into a crazed grin before he licked his lips. Amdusias paled, stammering weakly, "Know...know your place, mor-"

The demon interrupted himself with a loud cry of surprise when a second, harder punch slammed into his jaw. He could feel the stiff spikes of bone digging into the mortal's flesh, but Graceful only reared back and gave an infuriated shout as he slammed the same leg forward again, splattering his own blood over both their features as Amdusias's jaw gave an audible crack. The slender pony straddled the demon's waist, tears running down his cheeks while easily resisting the weak attempts by the enormous reptile to shove him away. "You only care about getting Riff's soul..." Another vicious slam into the demon's muzzle, completely dislocating his lower jaw. "You don't give a shit about us, and...and you almost KILL me to save a few hours of travel?!" Graceful sobbed and shook his head several times, then snarled and grabbed the demon's shoulder with his injured foreleg to begin slamming his other front hoof against his features. Amdusias's normally rapid regenerative abilities seemed to falter as bruises quickly rose to the surface of his scaled hide, several cuts opening as the feminine pegasus pounded blow after blow into his face. He again attempted to push the small mortal pony away, eyes widening with terror as the vicious punches only continued all the harder.

"And...and you try to make my Riffy think I would hurt him?" Graceful cried out, choking back sobs and clutching two of the demon's thick horns in both hooves as he stared into the fearful creature's eyes. "I would never hurt him, not like you do! You...you just want him, want his soul for yourself, but you can't have him! Stop hurting him, stop hurting us both!" With that, he began to slam Amdusias's head back against the railing of the cart, his strength and speed terrifying considering his lithe build. He continued to sob wildly as the demon gave strangled cries, jaw hanging loosely open while his hands scrabbled weakly at the slender pegasus's shoulders but hardly able to even slow the violent motions as Graceful shoved the reptile's skull into the wooden paneling over and over until it began to splinter and then cracked with the repetitive force.

Amdusias gargled in agony, his head rolling back through the shattered wood as Grace finally threw his hooves out to the side, his body quaking with uncontrollable sobs. The demon twitched several times, unconsciousness threatening his weakened, drained body once more while the emotional pegasus slowly stepped back before giving a final, furious shout and stomping a hoof down with surprising force into the middle of the demon's long tail. Amdusias all but shrieked painfully, his entire body spasming wildly before collapsing, head still hanging loosely through the broken railing as his arms fell limply to his sides, blood splattering his muscular chest and running down over his checkered scales.

Graceful swallowed thickly, tears running down his cheeks and streaking through the splotches of demonic blood that covered his own form. He wiped silently at his eyes, inadvertently smearing more of the dark fluid across his features before turning away from the unconscious creature and limping back to his partner. His own forelegs felt like they were aflame, one of them bleeding profusely near the hoof thanks to slamming against the demon's bone spikes. He could feel warm blood matting his chest and upper legs but all he cared about was returning to Riffraff's side. Whether the other pegasus agreed or not, Graceful felt as if his life, his very existence, now only mattered so long as he had the muscular stallion at his side. He honestly didn't care if the demon's presence continued in their lives. But the constant insult, the mockery, the cruelty...demon or not, Amdusias had no right in his eyes, no right to intrude into their lives and make it a constant living hell. _He...he can do that...when Riffraff...is his. But now...now he's mine..._ Graceful swallowed quietly again, silently crawling upon his unconscious companion, Amdusias's essence squelching between their bodies as he slowly lifted a blood-soaked hoof to tenderly brush Riffraff's mane back, leaving streaks of blackish liquid before he hugged him fiercely from above and shifted carefully to cover the masculine stallion with his effeminate frame the best he could.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: While My Guitar Gently Weeps

Graceful was still awake when Riffraff stirred beneath him thirty minutes later and he smiled softly, gazing down at the larger pegasus as his eyes slowly opened. "There you are, Riffy. I was startin' to worry about you." He quietly slid off the muscular stallion, reaching out to hold one of his hooves tightly while the crimson pony blinked stupidly, shaking his head slowly.

"Horses...of Heaven, gods, my head," Riffraff groaned, closing his eyes again and silently rubbing at his skull with his free hoof. "What happened?"

"We're here," Graceful replied simply, his smile thinning somewhat before he glanced over his shoulder coldly at the limp demon. Most of his fury had been released in the singular, unexpected burst of violence, but a thrum of ire continued to pulse just beneath his hide as he thought back to all the times Amdusias had interfered with their lives during the past several months, his demeanor constantly growing more and more emotionless and cruel. "Don't worry, baby, we're right above Ponyville, outta that scary forest."

"Did...did Dusey..." The larger male grimaced and forced himself to sit up even as his companion whimpered and half-attempted to prevent him from rising. Riffraff gently pushed Graceful back with his other hoof, however, glancing down at him softly. "I'm okay, promise. But...how..." His eyes slowly trailed downward as he quieted, jaw silently dropping when he took in the splatters of thick ebony across his partner's breast and forelegs. "Oh gods, Grace, what happened?"

Graceful glanced down at himself curiously before shrugging and glancing over his shoulder sourly again. "Nothin'. I guess that big asshead musta hurt himself doing his stupid spell and gotten it all over me when his stupid fat butt fell on me."

Riffraff blinked, tilting his head slightly. "He...wasn't bleeding when I saw us get...here. I think you passed out, he...musta like...borrowed your..."

"He drained my goddamn energy to magically teleport us away!" Graceful suddenly snapped, gesturing angrily with a blood-covered hoof to the unconscious demon. "I...I don't care what he thinks he saw, you don't just...I don't...it isn't right the way he just does things to us without even considering our own goddamn feelings!" the slender pegasus added furiously as he glared off to the side, eyebrows furrowed while tears slowly welled up in his silver eyes once more.

Riffraff immediately softened, glancing down as well, noting how the bangs hanging over his features had the same demonic blood streaked through them before he sighed and reached out to gently hug his companion's stiff frame. He felt Graceful tensing up slightly and he closed his eyes, hating how he felt so torn between his own lover and... _a goddamn demon. Who owns my goddamn soul. How is this even a choice?_ "Honey, he...he probably had a reason, he wouldn't have-"

"You always say that!" Graceful cried out, shaking himself free and glaring up fiercely at the surprised stallion. "You always have some excuse for him, when you can see for yourself how he...he doesn't even want me around anymore. Ever since that stupid night on the roof with him, he's...he's hated me, he wants me out of your life, and you don't even have the balls to tell him to fuck off and leave us alone!"

The muscular pegasus blinked and worked his muzzle stupidly as he felt his heart sink deep into his chest as a wave of shame rolled over him. "I...Gracie, that's...that's not true..." He swallowed thickly as his own eyes began to tear up, reaching out silently with a hoof that his partner ignored and turned away from. "C'mon, Grace, I've told him off before, it isn't like that. Why...why are you being like this?"

Graceful laughed shortly, tears rolling over his cheeks as he twisted his head back around to shoot a incredulous look at the masculine pony. "Why am I being like this? Excuse me, this is MY fault?" The slender pegasus gave another broken laugh, stepping back slowly from his partner and hardly flinching as a rear hoof pressed down carelessly into the demon's features. "You know what, I...I'm sorry, Riff, but...I'll...I'll see you in town. Why don't you stay here with Amdusias, make sure he's doing okay, it's so obvious now how much he truly cares about you. Yeah, it's fair to defend him. I'm just your FUCKING PARTNER!" Graceful choked back a sob and turned around without another word to leap off of Amdusias's unconscious form, taking to the air and flapping his wings hard to quickly fly away even as he heard his companion's strained yells begging him to come back, flattening his ears and closing his eyes while ignoring the desperate words as best he could.

"Goddammit, Graceful Melody," Riffraff rasped, clutching at his chest as tears spilled from his grey-turned-crimson eyes. His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing but found it nearly impossible, twitching wildly and fumbling for his cigarettes. He lit one frantically as multicolored strobes flashed through his vision, closing his eyes tightly and trembling violently as his lungs filled with the deadly relief of the thick smoke. He slowly looked up again but Graceful had already disappeared over the rolling hills and into the outskirts of town. Sighing quietly, the crimson stallion continued to draw steadily from the cigarette and then looked down at the enormous demon with concern that he didn't quite comprehend. _What is happening to us?_

Amdusias stirred slightly and Riffraff studied the massive creature for a moment before cursing himself as he placed the cigarette into his muzzle and bent down to gently help the demon lord sit up, hooves carefully easing the scaled entity into a seated position before he dropped down to his haunches as well. Amdusias grimaced and then opened his eyes, meeting Riff's gaze with a rare show of emotion – mostly agony, if the mortal had to guess. Riffraff exhaled a plume of smoke slowly to the side and then asked softly, "What happened?"

The demon only fixed the pony with a muted expression for a few minutes. Riff could feel his telepathic fingers fumbling through his thoughts, clumsy and extremely obvious thanks to the reptile's currently weakened state. The stallion remained still, glancing down with almost pity as he avoided creating any mental inference that would hinder Amdusias's sloppy browsing. The powerful reptile reached up and felt out his broken jaw before closing his eyes and steeling himself, then shoving it firmly upward as a weak amber glow flashed over him briefly. He immediately yelped in pain and Riffraff jumped as well, eyes widening slightly.

"Stop your pointless and insulting sympathy," the demon muttered, once more able to speak. He winced as he slowly wiped a thick stream of blood from his spiked muzzle and then spat a clump of the stuff to the side. "I saved the worthless flanks of yourself and your...precious maiden," the demon added acidly before glancing around almost nervously. "There was an evil in those woods that you cannot comprehend. The Hunter...she was there." Amdusias gave an involuntary shudder as he silently rubbed a hand down the opposite arm, gripping lightly into the bulging musculature. "The Seers seek a child. The two of you have absolutely no idea of the potential danger lurking but a few moments' flight from where this damnable contraption rolled." He reached up and gingerly poked at one of several distinctive welts beginning to form across his spiked features, then glared at the mortal pony again. "Where has your despicable companion gotten off to?"

"He..." Riffraff glanced to the side, hurriedly rubbing at his still-wet eyes. "He left. To...get to town. He was really upset."

"He has every right to be, that disgusting creature will continue to weaken you and—"

"Amdusias, stop," Riffraff interrupted sharply, tears stinging his eyes as he trembled and turned his head back toward the scaled male. "Stop, please. He ran off because you...are hurting him. You're making him feel beyond worthless, you're very obviously trying to tear us apart, and I told you that...I won't leave him." The demon scowled but slowly bowed his head, one arm resting over his chiseled abdominal muscles that nonetheless seemed weak with how careful and hesitant his movements were. "I get your role in my life, I get the position we're in because of this goddamn contract, but...it has to stop." Riffraff sighed and dropped his face into his hooves, shaking his head slowly and hardly even sure if he believed what he spoke next. "Amdusias, you're...better than this. What changed between now and...when I saw you watching Graceful prancing back to us at the club that one night? You...you were keeping an eye on him, weren't you? Making sure no one even dared to lay a hoof on him despite having just fucked some drummer we'd only just met. What happened? Why can't you just...tell me?"

Amdusias pursed his lips, opening his muzzle for a cold retort. But as he watched the miserable stallion slowly turn away, Riffraff's tear-stained features emanating a broken heart, all too clearly proclaiming that the constant optimism he tried to maintain was finally beginning to ebb away. The demon grit his teeth, wanting to reach out and backhand the mortal pony, wishing he could simply strangle Riffraff until he returned to subservience and glum obedience. But he could hardly move, let alone stomach the thought of driving away the one hope he had of earning a soul that saw in music the same glory, the same deep appreciation and wonder and amazement, that he himself embraced. He felt his emotions roiling, twisting in agonized confusion – something that disgusted the demon, and yet nonetheless drove his decisions more often than not.

Amdusias breathed slowly and forced himself to calm while closing his eyes and doing all he could to ignore the agony he still endured from Graceful's shockingly powerful attack. "I choose what to reveal to you and what to omit for your own safety and sanity, mortal," he began softly, reaching up silently and rubbing slowly over one of his long horns. It ached near the base from when the slender pony had used it as a means of bashing his head against the railing and Amdusias grimaced at the memory, the flash he saw before him of the feminine pony snarling, features contorted into such an unexpected maelstrom of fury and ruthless retribution. "No...single event has caused a change in my behavior. And do not assume to understand my methods, my habits. I am a demon lord of Helheim, and furthermore, a demon of the Slothful alignment. My moods are whimsical, as fluid as the rivers twisting through Valhalla, as easily changed as the melodies that stream through all true artists' minds. You two will never be my equals, but I may one day choose to lower my station to near your level of existence, and yet the next day decide that your effeminate companion is nothing but scum before my glorious vision and that you yourself serve no purpose but to help populate my domain with another semi-talented soul."

Riffraff silently looked back at the demon, eyes full of confusion and what might have been a raw hurt, almost...betrayal. Amdusias shrugged slowly and reached down to idly trace a claw along one of his thick, muscular legs. "I make no excuses for the nature of my existence. I relegate such pointless tasks to those who have not the spark, the flare inside to live life to the fullest, rather than endlessly pondering the reasons behind such unavoidable truths." He met the stallion's eyes once again, finding in the mortal pony a longing for answers and, perhaps more importantly, a need to be comforted, soothed, in this hour of absolute emotional devastation.

The debilitated reptile sighed quietly and slowly rubbed two fingers along the spikes lining the top of his muzzle, continuing to meditatively look into Riffraff's pleading gaze. He finally gave a faint smile. "Riffraff...what lies in the future for your mortal plane is...hazy. But Helheim whispers of an end-time. Of course, the entire universe constantly whispers many things, both silly and solemn, senseless and sobering. And...these things I spoke of, the Seers, and...The Hunter." The demon paused and shuddered, Riffraff made all the more nervous by the show of apprehension. "I believe she now works for the Seers. And I know this will not make much sense to you now and...I will not chide you for misunderstanding or not fully comprehending at this moment." Amdusias crossed his muscular arms, wincing and slowly stretching out both legs to either side of the sitting stallion. "What you need to understand for now is that, despite whatever you or...or Graceful may think and assume, my actions within the forest were of...honest concern." The demon grit his teeth as Riffraff blinked, startled by the creature's unusual openness. "Silence. Do not make me regret this...uncomfortable exposure."

Riffraff nodded silently, glancing down at his harmonica before looking up encouragingly at the still-pale reptile. "I do not understand their goals, not entirely. But this clan is not one to be taken lightly. They have resurfaced for a reason. And if they have managed to somehow attain the services of The Hunter, then they have become extremely serious in their pursuit." Amdusias grimaced and reached back with both hands to silently massage the back of his skull while looking down thoughtfully. "This is not a matter which currently concerns Helheim, nor is it one that most entities even at my own station shall concern themselves with. I do not know how great the repercussions might be, for I have not heard a single whisper about what the clan seeks. I have...merely sensed a shift in the natural order, not only upon this wretched plane, but through my own lands. What looms ahead is no mere proclamation of power or global conflict. Should the Fates continue their incessant rampage along this path, there..." The demon faltered and met Riffraff's eyes once more, voice softening and yet carrying twice the weight. "Your world as you know it may cease to exist."

Riffraff blinked stupidly and stared at the demon. "I...what? The...the world might...what do you...mean?" he sputtered, eyes widening.

Amdusias grumbled, rolling his eyes and waving a hand dismissively. "Or...your world might simply...smell very foul for a week, I do not know," he replied irritably. "I am not a fortune-teller, and I have already told you that I know not the cause for what the Seers pursue. I have merely explained...as you so crudely put it, 'what changed between then and now'. I have no obligation to offer dissertations on my actions, and yet I still chose to offer them to you. You wished to know why I appeared to have changed my opinions and behavior toward you both, and now you are aware. We will change the subject now."

The muscular stallion frowned quietly. "I...you still haven't entirely told me...why. What is it, are you...are you..."

Amdusias snarled, lunging forward but hardly moving more than a foot or so before howling in pain and weakly flopping back against the broken railing as Riff winced backward. The enormous reptile bared his teeth, breathing hard before he closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head in what might have been shame. "I...I live for my domain, Riffraff. And my domain is music, the freedom of a life expressed through that most purest of artistic form. Of course the notion of a...a broken world, torn asunder and left to rot without even the weakest of emotions streaming down to Helheim to fuel our creativity, of course this...frightens me." He swallowed and turned his head away from the pony's searching, concerned gaze. "If you must pry – and you always must, must you not? – I am...scared. I take pleasure in confusion and pain and suffering. I do not thrive off of these things, however. I cannot survive simply on death and destruction and terror and fear."

"Then...why try to tear Graceful and me apart?" Riffraff asked quietly, silently reaching out with a hoof to gently nudge the demon's leg. Amdusias twitched at the contact, silently turning his eyes back to meet Riff's imploring gaze. "Don't...don't we represent and produce something you appreciate?"

"Of course you do," Amdusias snapped, hugging himself around the stomach and staring down again as his eyes glowed, his battered features contorted in a strange mix of anger, frustration and helplessness. "But...you could burn so much more brightly given absolute freedom. Do you not understand this?"

Riffraff glanced away as well, slowly rubbing a hoof against his other foreleg and then replying carefully, "Amdusias...I live for Graceful Melody. I never feel more alive than when I do, playing on stage with him at my side. I have never burned so bright as I always have and always will with him. My soul belongs to the realm of music. But...my heart belongs to him." He reached up and silently rubbed at eyes brimming with tears before gazing at the demon with a hoof clutching the silver harmonica around his neck. "Don't...you understand that?"

Amdusias felt a pang of something almost foreign run through his chest as he made a face and rubbed slowly over his masculine breast. The demon's cat-like eyes flicked up toward the quivering stallion and he sighed, placing a hand over his eyes as he bowed his head. "I am not without a soul, myself, creature. I am not without emotions. Of course I understand, even if I have no desire to comprehend the absurdities of mortal animals. But...his soul is not bound to me. Yours is. You are the only one who offers me value beyond this existence. Graceful Melody is...a truly free spirit. I know you believe that you may prevent him from attempting to bind himself to me, as you foolishly did yourself. What you do not realize is that I am...unable to seize control of his soul. Even if he begged it of me. He possesses a rare trait which, to a supernatural being as myself, makes his soul both extremely attractive and yet nigh unobtainable. It is quite impossible to capture and claim a soul like his – Graceful Melody must willingly offer his soul over, and even in this case, it could never be permanently bound."

Amdusias dropped his hand and studied the mortal pony's expression for a moment. Riffraff didn't seem especially shocked by the revelation; he'd known Graceful long enough to recognize that the slender stallion's lack of inhibitions and personal boundaries was more than the periwinkle pegasus simply living a life full of sin and excess. "Therefore...in my eyes, he is...an eclipse to your light, ironic as that metaphor is. He stands between myself and the soul I need to ensure that my legacy does not fail, does not falter and stumble into darkness when this world inevitably meets one form of destruction or another."

Riffraff nodded slowly and looked down at his hooves, idly scraping one along the wooden bottom of the cart. "I'm...I do understand what you mean, Amdusias. But...angry as it made you, the contract between us is unbreakable. When I die – and I know very well you will ensure it is a death that meets every criterion on that piece of parchment – my soul is yours, no tricks, no traps, no loopholes." He hesitated as the demon looked at him curiously. "What...I'm getting at is...you don't get me until I die. Why can't...why can't Graceful and I both provide you with our abilities until then? Why do you only need me to shine and spread your message to the world?" The muscular stallion rubbed a foreleg nervously again, glancing down once more. "Even if you can't...have Graceful bound to you through contract, did you ever consider that he might give himself to you willingly? You've seen him sing. He gives it as much soul as I do. Isn't he just as good a representative for you?" The crimson pony sighed and then stood up abruptly, startling the still-recovering demon. "Dammit, Dusey, just...think about it, will you? You remember how he was with you, back before you and him fought and then became...worst enemies, apparently. Would he have ever kicked the shit out of you back then?"

Amdusias stiffened up, looking horrified as he blushed. "Silence, mortal, he did nothing to me. How vile of you to assume that tiny weakling could lay a hoof on me before I simply disintegrated him into so much dust and ash. I...did this to myself, it was the only way to ensure that the teleportation did not...loop back through me and send us right back to the forest from which I rescued you two." The demon nodded lamely before adding quickly, "My power is immense, I had to be absolutely sure that, in the haze of transporting such an immense target, I did not accidentally release enough power to cause an explosion that surely would have destroyed us all."

But Riffraff only smiled faintly, taking a step toward the reptile and making him flinch as he reached up silently to point at his bruised and bloody features. "Kinda hard to explain why Gracie's hoofprints are all over your face." He paused and then glanced down toward the painful-looking kink in the demon's thick tail. "Gods, you really pissed him off, didn't you?" He grimaced while Amdusias scowled and attempted a reply, but succeeded only in mumbling to himself. "And here I am, trying to comfort you while...he's down there in town somewhere, pissed at us both, probably never wants to see me again and...shit, what the hell are we doing, Dusey? I'm sorry, I know you want me to be your superstar, but...I ain't a goddamn thing without him..."

Amdusias glared at the mortal for several long seconds, the silence slowly weighing down on them both as Riffraff's eyes eventually shifted down, his body trembling and seeming on the verge of simply giving in and collapsing once more. But the demon finally sighed and rubbed one of his curved horns slowly. "I know. Just...go. Go to him. His thoughts are like a wretched hammer pounding against the inside of my skull. I...I require rest, regardless." He grunted and forced himself to sit up before glaring again when Riffraff hesitantly approached him. "Not...not now, mortal. Please do not force me to exert any more of my energy for the sake of foolish, banal shows of affection. I will ensure no other mortal lays eyes upon your precious transport while I recover my strength." He closed his eyes and gestured silently toward the town ahead, long tail flicking slightly near the tips as a weak shimmer spread over the cart.

Riffraff smiled faintly and nodded once. "We'll be back. Thank you, Amdusias." He turned around to face Ponyville, carefully stretching his wings out and wincing at the dull throb, then glancing over his shoulder gratefully before hopping over the wagon and gliding out across the hills on a direct path to the small town...and to his companion.

Graceful stumbled past a few ponies milling about the front of a shop, earning several surprised exclamations and offering mumbled apologies in return. He wiped tears from his eyes, then nearly ran into a bright pink pony hanging a hoof-drawn sign in the front window. He quickly backpedaled as she spun around with a single bounce of her springy legs, her expression cheerful. "Hi, there, sparkly pony I just met!" She then paused and cocked her head curiously. "Hey, what's the matter? You look like you need some candy, candy always makes me feel better!"

"I...sorry, no thank you," he quickly mumbled before half-sprinting away, leaving her to call something after him that his flattened ears didn't quite catch. He swallowed and looked around, realizing he'd made his way down several streets without paying attention. Ponyville was nothing like Canterlot in its architecture – the buildings were smaller, many of the businesses appearing to be family-owned and family-run. It nevertheless confused him as he turned a slow circle and drew the curious gazes of a few meandering townsponies. A dark green pegasus eyed him for a moment and then approached to ask gently, "Are you alright? Are...you looking for somebody?"

Graceful shirked away slightly, his mind running rampant with emotion as he did his best to keep himself together. "Y-yeah, I'm...I'm okay, I just need...is...is there a motel nearby? One...one with a bar?"

The other pegasus tilted his head slightly before shrugging and motioning down the street. "There's one down that way, Lucky Hoof Inn." Graceful nodded quickly and gave a faint smile. He immediately turned to head in the indicated direction while the local pony frowned at his back and then rejoined his companions with a mutter about "dramatic out-of-towners."

Graceful Melody kept his head down, avoiding the gazes of the other ponies he passed on the dirt road and only lifting his eyes to glance at the names of the buildings to either side. He found the motel without difficulty a few moments later, scaling the steps up to the wooden porch and pushing through the front door as he felt another wave of depression twist through him. The entrance of the motel opened into a large, open lobby with a small front desk area at one rear corner, several old wooden tables and chairs lining the front windows and just behind them, a tiny bar with only one pony lounging upon a cushioned stool. Graceful's eyes flicked toward the reception desk when a white and blue unicorn poked her head around a door that led into some office, a smile quickly spreading over her features. "Hello, there! Welcome to the Lucky Hoof Inn, how can I-"

"Can I...get a drink now?" he blurted out, rubbing childishly at his reddened eyes. "Without...without getting a room yet, I mean..."

She blinked and studied him curiously. "Well...of course, sweetie, but...are you..."

"I'm fine," he said curtly, looking down at his hooves for a moment. "And yes, I am old enough." He reached back self-consciously and felt out the leather satchel strapped beneath one wing, ensuring he still had some coins stuffed into the slender pouch. "I can pay," he added hastily, glancing up at her and swallowing thickly again. "Just...need to get things..."

"I understand," she replied quietly, giving another faint smile before her horn glowed gently and a hidden bell somewhere tinkled briefly. "The bartender will be out shortly. Please come find me if you need a room." Graceful nodded quickly and averted his eyes as he slunk toward the bar. He could feel her sad expression, however, that pitying gaze he'd grown immune to in his past. It burned softly, almost tenderly, into the back of his skull and the slender pegasus felt a burst of guilt even as he silently pulled himself into a bar stool. The other pony sitting a few spots down was a unicorn as well, though Graceful couldn't make out his features, slumped as he was with his head under a forelimb, the other hoof clutching a bottle of beer. He glanced down at the polished counter top before lifting both head and ears as a thin earth pony ambled up to the bar.

The wiry male gazed at Grace through a pair of thick spectacles, his white mane cropped back close to his skull. A deep maroon hide covered his lanky form, Graceful spotting an emblem of a cactus on the unicorn's flank. Not the strangest mark he'd ever seen, but certainly unique considering how far the nearest arid climate was from Ponyville. The barkeep gave the same genuine smile as the pony at the front desk, wiping a hoof idly on the rag slung over a shoulder. "Greetings, friend. What can I get for ya?"

The feminine pegasus met the earth pony's gaze for a moment, then plunked the satchel down onto the bar, coins jangling inside as a few bits spilled out onto the counter. "C'n I buy a bottle of Sapphire Bay?" he asked quietly, eyes flicking briefly over the shelves before he tipped the pouch upside down, bits of all denominations cascading out over the wooden surface. The bartender blinked and looked confused for a moment.

"Well...there's a bar across the street, they'd...probably be able to sell a whole bottle, we don't...normally..."

"How much?" Graceful pressed quietly, eyes insistent as he pushed the pile of coins toward the nervous earth pony. "I know there's enough here to at least buy a bottle and a half worth of individual shots. Take it all if you want. I just...I need..."

The bartender glanced at the coins, a small, concerned frown on his features. "I'm not...supposed to..."

"Jus' sell it to 'im, Rocky. You guys c'n use the extra coin," slurred the unicorn at the far end of the bar, his bleary eyes lifting long enough to peer at Graceful. "He's a li'l thing. Ain't gonna cause ya no trouble."

Graceful Melody once again fixed the bartender with an imploring gaze and the maroon stallion sighed, turning around and grabbing a stepladder to climb up and grasp an unsealed blue bottle of the imported gin. He cradled it with one foreleg while stepping back down and then beginning to fill out a receipt. Graceful fidgeted, feeling his muzzle start to water as a steady pounding struck up behind his temples. He licked his lips and tried to swallow the guilt, the mental pleas for denial. He idly threw the satchel back around his neck, uncaring about properly securing it while his eyes followed every small movement of the bartender's hoof across the slip of paper.

After what felt like an eternity, the earth pony hesitated and then slid both bottle and carbon copy of the chit across the bar. "You...want a glass?"

"No," Graceful rasped, reaching up and briefly touching his forehead before quickly snatching the bottle and tucking it into his satchel. "Thanks. May...may be back later to get a room..." He tried to force a smile but barely managed to lift the corners of his lips. The earth pony gave him another concerned expression and Graceful ignored it as he dropped off the stool and headed immediately for the front door.

Once back onto the street, the periwinkle stallion looked around with an instinct he thought long-forgotten, eyes flicking across the various ponies in search of any sort of authority figures. He thought he spotted a police officer several buildings down, but the dappled pegasus was chatting amiably with two other citizens – regardless of his possible occupation, his back was turned to the increasingly paranoid singer. Graceful scanned the street again and then darted around the front porch to duck into the dim alley between the inn and the adjoining grocery store. He laughed shortly to himself as he looked around the surprisingly clean corridor; he thought back to the number of times he'd ended up passing out in alleys just like this one, hide matted with gods knew what fluids, a broken bottle by his side or perhaps an empty needle. _At...at least this one is...tidy. Just like old times, but...but better._ He trembled as he all but fell back onto his haunches, slumping against a cold brick wall and producing the suddenly heavy bottle of gin from the leather pouch. He stared down at the decorative cork, fumbling a moment later to remove the protective plastic wrapping and then unceremoniously yanking the lid free as the all-too-familiar aroma wafted out across his features. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the pungent, sharp scent burning his nostrils. He clutched tighter into the bottle as tears began to spill from his eyes again, shaking his head mutely before he lifted the bottle to his muzzle and-

"Grace!? Graceful Melody, where are you?"

The feminine pony blinked, wiping at his wet cheeks stupidly as Riffraff's voice sounded through the otherwise quiet streets. He could spot a couple ponies from the alleyway, watching as they stared with confusion at the crimson stallion gliding a few meters above the street. His expression was strained, showing an extremely visible emotional agony and Graceful swallowed silently when he saw his companion shoot past the entrance to the dark alley. He shook his head again, chest hitching with sobs before he impulsively shoved the bottle against his lips and threw his head back to guzzle the strong liquor almost desperately. He could hear Riff asking a group of ponies about him, he heard their guarded response, and he heard the quick patter of his partner's hooves as they sped back toward the entrance to the dark path. Graceful felt the aromatic gin spilling past his muzzle, dribbling unceremoniously over his bloodstained chest but he continued to knock back the clear liquor even as Riffraff cried out and sprinted toward him, yelling his name.

"Graceful, no, no, Graceful, stop!" The muscular stallion immediately dropped down to sweep his slender companion into a hug, but Graceful Melody only gave a choked sob and tried weakly to shove him away with a hoof while turning his head away and continuing to guzzle from the half-empty bottle. Riffraff's own eyes brimmed with tears as he reached for the gin, only for Graceful to give a feral howl, struggling to slide out of his grasp and then flapping his wings as he attempted to leap into the air. Riff grit his teeth, chest already pounding in agony from the extended flight into Ponyville. He nonetheless sprinted forward and gave a powerful flutter of his own wings to dart after the smaller pegasus. His front legs quickly wrapped around Graceful Melody before he could flit away and the feminine stallion cried out in shock as both ponies tumbled back toward the hard-packed earth below.

Riffraff closed his eyes, clenching his teeth and forcing his body to twist to the side so that Graceful was protectively clutched to his masculine chest the moment he slammed back into the dirt. He yelped sharply as one wing snapped beneath him, tears leaking down over his face as he kept his partner embraced tightly. He heard the bottle of gin smash against the dirt, felt the tart liquor splash over them both but he ignored it and focused all his strength on holding the periwinkle pegasus close.

The sense of vertigo that ran through Graceful as soon as he was tackled managed to disorient him, while the effects of the alcohol he'd so rapidly ingested began to invade his senses, already racing through his lightweight frame. He felt a moment of panic as their joined bodies collided with the dirt, flailing his limbs wildly and screaming nonsense as he struggled desperately against his partner's embrace. He could smell the gin, the precious stuff splattered uselessly across the alleyway and it drove his emotions past their breaking point. He bucked and squirmed madly but couldn't free himself from Riffraff's powerful forelegs, his hoarse voice crying out to nopony in particular until he finally managed to twist himself around. He glared down at the larger male and raised his hooves, an uncontrollable fury overtaking him.

But as he stared into Riffraff's grey eyes, seeing the desperation, the concern, the love, he hesitated. His own tears spilled down, splashing against his partner's chest bandages that were slowly staining crimson as his torn-open stitches began to bleed. He trembled and realized there wasn't a hint of red hue in his partner's irises, not a trace of his demonic inheritances; a terrible rush of guilt and horror washed over him before he simply let his forelegs drop, shoving his head down against Riffraff's neck and starting to sob uncontrollably.

Riff closed his eyes, his entire body wracked with an agony he hardly comprehended or registered, desiring only to hold the slender pegasus tight. He heard other ponies beginning to approach, catching the sound of someone yelling for an ambulance as another identified himself as a police officer, although Riffraff couldn't care less as he simply clutched the wailing stallion close to his blood-soaked chest. He shut out the rest of the world, figuring somewhere in the back of his thoughts that things would unfold around them as they were destined to. All that mattered was that he'd found his companion, and would never let him go again.

Riffraff had spent the rest of the day in Ponyville's only tiny hospital, enduring the chiding and scolding of multiple doctors after having his stitches sewn back up, new bandages placed around his torso – and this time having his wings bound as well, unable to convince these local doctors that he needed them free to fly. They were stern, but they also seemed to genuinely care for his recovery, far more than the faceless ponies at Canterlot who had rarely even removed their surgical masks, let alone spoke cordially to the stallion about anything beyond what their job required. But nonetheless, Riffraff scowled and complained and otherwise behaved very immaturely when they insisted on keeping his wings secured by the bandages. He supposed it didn't help that he'd nearly broken one of them after falling with Graceful, that particular wing splinted near the base and causing him a more constant pain than his injured ribs had.

Graceful himself had escaped any serious injury – he'd vomited from the near-traumatic intake of alcohol, which was made all the worse by the fact he hadn't touched the stuff in over two years, but otherwise he'd only suffered a few small cuts from the shattered bottle. The officer on scene had halfheartedly tried to book him for public drunkenness as well as charging them both with a domestic disturbance, but the paramedics had shooed him away at the time. He'd come by the hospital after Riff came out of surgery, though the ex-lawyer had been lucid enough to carefully argue his way out of it, dancing around the subject of Amdusias and spinning a convincing tale of an old coltfriend who had showed up and caused them both distress on their way into town.

He was discharged from the hospital late that evening, Graceful refusing to leave his side from the moment he'd been placed into a recovery room. The two stallions had simply held each other for nearly half an hour, murmuring soft apologies to each other before agreeing together to walk back out to the fields behind Ponyville to fetch the cart. Graceful had been hesitant at first, unsure if he could even stand the potential of seeing Amdusias at the time. But after Riff's quiet explanation of their conversation, and the fact that the demon had willingly told him to go after the distraught Graceful Melody, the lithe pegasus had quietly consented.

Their passage back through Ponyville was slow, Riffraff laboring with each step, but they found strength in each other, a kind of strength they hadn't felt in a long time. A few ponies recognized the pair, watching them distrustfully from their windows as they walked silently down the moonlit streets, though nobody made any move to question or impede them, apparently satisfied enough that they were no longer causing any sort of nuisance. Ponyville was one of the smallest towns in which they'd stopped and Riffraff understood their guarded treatment of outsiders. In a way, he felt calmed by the quiet atmosphere and could tell Graceful took a similar relief from their quaint surroundings. Neither stallion had ever sought a life in such a small community, but considering their last several months in Manehattan and Canterlot, the thought of a few quiet weeks in semi-seclusion felt welcome.

When they reached the rolling hills behind the town, Graceful squinted into the darkness and scanned the wide fields for a sign of their cart in the pale light of the moon and stars above. Riff smiled a bit, reaching up with a wince and patting his partner's shoulder gently. "Dusey made the cart...well, invisible, really. Promised to keep our stuff safe. I should be able to...sense him out, though." The crimson pony looked embarrassed as the smaller male gazed at him curiously. "I know I've never really gone into detail about this, but...one of the things I've sorta developed thanks to him is...well, I can kinda feel when weird things are around. Phooka, demons, things like that..." He trailed off while looking at his partner worriedly, hoping he wouldn't see the disappointed expression he expected.

But Graceful nodded after a moment, smiling faintly. "Alright. I...I was wondering if...he'd given you anything else, besides...that fire-breathing-thing." He glanced down before laughing a bit. "Hey, do you...feel any Phooka around?"

"Actually, no," Riffraff replied quietly. "I haven't felt much of anything since we hit the forest. It's weird. Like they've been drawn away from civilized areas or something. I guess we could ask Dusey if he knows anything about it, though." He nodded a bit and Graceful frowned quietly but seemed content as he glanced around the quiet fields of tall grass, a gentle breeze moving through the long brush. Riff closed his eyes for a moment, letting his senses reach out into the calm night air and rewarded a few seconds later with a faint thrum. "I think I feel him. This way, Gracie." He smiled reassuringly and began to limp toward one of the taller hills as his companion nervously trotted after him.

Graceful continued to squint past Riffraff, focusing in the same direction his partner moved. He thought he might have seen a brief ripple in the air and he tilted his head slightly while continuing to stare determinedly ahead. He could see a few stars on the far horizon twitching, almost as if something skewed the light they emanated; a moment later, their cart suddenly seemed to melt into existence as the smaller pony gasped softly in surprise.

The obscuring dome of magic faded away in cascades as if water had been poured over the canvas of a painting to wash away the original subject and reveal a secondary work of art beneath. Riff smiled slightly while his companion gaped and watched with childish fascination until the entire wagon stood starkly atop the hill. Amdusias's head poked above the railing a moment later, the stallions both able to see his features still marred with bruises and lacerations even in the dim moonlight. He scowled for a moment as he studied Graceful, then shifted his focus to Riffraff. "You two took long enough," he muttered.

The ponies glanced at each other before slowly approaching the wagon and sitting side-by-side a few meters away. The demon continued to scrutinize them both, eyes silently moving over each of them in turn. Riff and Grace both remained silent, reaching toward each other almost automatically to gently grasp hooves. Amdusias made a face and then sighed as he slowly stood up with a grimace. His body still seemed weak, even to Graceful's untrained eyes, and his expression was more weary than anything else. "Well...it would appear the two of you have managed to damage each other further without needing my assistance," he finally grumbled, clutching at his forehead with a pained expression. "Oh dear undead savior of ponies, I do not know why I sacrifice myself so often for you cretins. It is never worth the effort."

"Is that your new favorite thing to say?" Riff asked sourly while glancing at his partner, who continued to look somewhat uncomfortable. "Anyway, we...talked, and..."

"I am more than capable of discerning for myself the outcome of your foolish little mortal conflict," Amdusias muttered before looking around morbidly. "There are no comfortable surfaces on this wretched machine. And these kinds of grasses cause me discomfort. Have you two secured a new, disgusting rat's nest to whence we might retire?" He glanced at both ponies imploringly but received only a grumble from the larger stallion while Graceful fixed him with a strangely thoughtful expression. The demon muttered under his breath in his own tongue and then gripped into the railing as he focused on the slender pegasus once again. "Alright. You wish to know why I have been behaving as I have, despite the fact I am able to sense that your precious knight has already explained it to you. Furthermore, you wish to know if I hate you, and in relation to this inquiry, why I encouraged your favorite steed to return to you rather than taking the opportunity to drive a wedge between the two of you."

Amdusias hesitated and glanced down at himself, grimacing when his eyes fell upon the splatters of blood he hadn't been able to remove yet, still weakened beyond even the most simple of spells past his ability to conceal what he chose from mortal sight. "Clearly, because of the...nature of my teleportation," he continued delicately, eyes flicking irritably toward the silent periwinkle pegasus, "it has taken a very obvious...ah, toll, shall we say, on my body. I shall be willing to further explain myself to both of you under two conditions." He glanced between the two mortals as they themselves looked at each other for a moment. "First, we must find a room for the two of you that contains a serviceable bed. I will be unable to even travel to Helheim without struggle in my current state. I will require rest on this plane. And second." The demon's pale amber eyes locked onto Graceful Melody again. "You, unclean one. You will relate to me what drove you to seek nourishment from your old alcoholic vice."

"Amdusias!" Riffraff half-yelled, his voice sharp and yet almost panicked, ears flattening against his pink mane. "That..."

"I will not be denied my desires," the scaled creature snapped in return as his slit pupils flashed toward Riff. "The two of you are already testing my patience, I am already allowing you far more leeway and kindness than you deserve."

"It's...it's okay," Graceful whispered. He spoke so softly that Riff almost didn't believe it came from the slender pony's muzzle. The larger male glanced down at him worriedly but Graceful smiled a bit and met his eyes with a strangely mature expression of reassurance. "It is. I'll tell you about it, Dusey. It...will help you get better faster, won't it? Riff said something about it before, demons and...and emotions, right?"

Amdusias looked almost touched as he quieted for a few seconds, claws gripping tightly into the worn wood of the wagon's guard rails. "Well...yes," he replied after an embarrassed pause. "But your tiny, singular emotional trauma will hardly sate me, pitiful insect," added the demon hastily, pursing his lips as Graceful smiled a bit. "However, I suppose it shall suffice for the time being. Now." He grunted and sat down promptly again before hissing as his injured tail slapped against the stiff boards beneath. "Child of a..." His teeth grit and the two ponies glanced at each other briefly again before they went to the front of the wagon to carefully harness the larger male into place first.

As Graceful quickly slipped into his own trappings, Riffraff looked over his shoulder with amusement. "You really need to learn how to curse better, Amdusias. For all your demon-lord-ness, you kinda suck at it."

Amdusias made a horrible face even while a hint of half-hidden concern crossed his features as the two ponies began to pull the cart. He could see strain in Riffraff's expression as the muscular pegasus doggedly pushed against the leather harness, determined to keep the slow pace set by the feminine male at his side.. The demon scowled and glanced down almost shamefully, reaching up and rubbing idly at a long, curved horn. He debated with himself for a moment, then finally responded, "Well...one in my position does not require crude language to successfully belittle those who irritate me." He had another string of semi-insults prepared, but the muscular lizard decided to restrain himself. He couldn't stand the thought of feeling anything short of loathing and disappointment in the two mortals who had effectively taken up more of his time and attention in the last two years as any other soul, mortal or supernatural, ever had before. Nevertheless, Riffraff's tenacity impressed him, much as he refused to admit it, and he decided to allow them at least a small reprieve.

The two ponies pulled the cart carefully along the hills to return into town as the evening sank into the darkness of night. A few streetlamps were scattered along the dirt roads but the skies were clear and they had more than enough light to find their way back to the motel where Graceful had suffered his relapse. Riffraff gently suggested that they could easily find another place to stay, or even camp out for the night, but his slender companion had been insistent.

"It's...it'll be good for me, Riffy. I don't wanna run away from my past, from what I've done today, either." The periwinkle stallion glanced over to meet his partner's concerned gaze. "You taught me more than anybody else about how important it is to face your demons." He smiled a bit at the choice of words, looking over his shoulder briefly. But Amdusias had already concealed himself to mortal eyes, only Riffraff able to hear the scaled creature mumble about "silly mortal puns." Graceful laughed quietly and nodded firmly. "I just hope they don't deny us or somethin'."

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Riffraff assured the smaller male as they turned down a side street to pull the wagon into a wide alley behind the Lucky Hoof Inn. "Much as these ponies don't seem to love the thought of outsiders, they've also still been considerably nicer than the ponies in other places we've recently stayed."

"No doubt an illusion to fool naïve visitors of their true intentions, which likely involve ritual sacrifice and unnatural praise of a false idol," Amdusias muttered drolly, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness as he glanced around the unlit alleyway.

Riffraff rolled his eyes as he and his partner extracted themselves from the harnesses, attempting to fly up to the top of the wagon before grimacing as his bound wings only managed to flutter weakly against the cloth bandages. "You are a very negative creature, Dusey," he remarked before holding a front hoof out toward the cross-looking demon. "Oh don't be like that. Can you give me my guitar and the big pack next to you? Gracie, you grab whatever you wanna have for tonight. I think the rest of it will be fine in here tonight."

The demon made a face but rolled his eyes a moment later and reached for the crimson stallion's guitar case. He held it with surprising care, although the indicated pack was simply tossed out a few feet from Riffraff's head. Amdusias muttered something once again in his foreign tongue before wincing as he carefully hopped over the side panel to land heavily on the ground. The demon grimaced, his features contorted with agony but he nonetheless continued to hold the guitar case in both hands. "I will carry your infernal instrument, cockroach. I have little strength to heal you tonight should you further hurt yourself carrying this deplorable piece of refuse."

Riffraff blinked, surprised by the muscular male's show of poorly-hidden compassion. He smiled faintly while glancing up as his feminine companion gathered up another three over-packed bags and slung them over his shoulders with a soft grunt. "You got it, Gracie?"

Graceful Melody had decided not to let himself be bothered by the fact that Amdusias was once again only visible to Riffraff – part of him still wanted to be jealous, but part of him also came to terms with the fact that the demon wasn't able to easily choose who could and could not perceive his physical form. He understood that his partner shared a certain bond with the demon lord that, while intense and obviously multi-layered, did not change the relationship he had with the effeminate stallion. "Yeah, I think so," he replied softly, smiling quietly down at the larger pegasus before hopping over the side of the wagon and leading the way to the front of the small motel. He walked slowly, biting his tongue in concentration to keep the bags secured over his shoulders even though they far exceeded what the small male should have been hefting on his own. But neither Amdusias nor Riff were in any shape to complain – Riff's single satchel felt akin to having strapped a lead weight to his back, while the enormous demon labored even in his limping behind them, now clutching the guitar case stubbornly against his scaled chest with both rippling arms.

They made a truly motley trio, but of course, the unicorn behind the reception desk only saw the two mortals when they stumbled in through the front door. She raised her eyebrows, features stitched with concern and apprehension as Graceful heaved his bags forward, then let them drop as he panted heavily and held up a hoof to her in apology. Riffraff smiled quietly, glancing over his shoulder to ensure Amdusias remained behind them and then turning ahead toward the front desk again. "Uh...hi, there. I think...you remember my friend from earlier."

"I bought the whole bottle of gin and then tried to drink it all before trying to beat him up," Graceful added helpfully even as a blush rose in his cheeks. "He's my coltfriend. I'm really sorry if I freaked any of you guys out."

The unicorn seemed taken aback as she looked slowly between the two. "Uh...well," she stuttered. "It...it's alright, sweetie. I'm just...glad you two are okay now." She hesitated and eyed Riff's fresh dressings. "You...are okay, aren't you?"

Riffraff smiled slightly, gazing down at his injured chest. "This? This is from. Something else." He quietly looked over his shoulder at the scowling Amdusias who continued to almost childishly cling to his guitar case. "But we're okay now. Do you have a room for the night?"

"Of course we do," she replied with a small smile, some of her composure returning as the two stallions seemed genuinely at ease and certainly not on the edge of another gin-infused breakdown. "A...single bed?"

Riff smiled again as he felt the demon's eyes burning into his skull. "One bed is fine, but...the...biggest one you got available. We...can always use a little extra space when we can get it."

She nodded with a soft laugh, glancing over them both before producing a few sheets of paper that Graceful began to fill out rapidly. "I have just the room, then. Are you two travelers?"

"Yeah." Riffraff paused and then looked at his companion as their eyes locked for a moment. "Yeah, we are. Musicians. We decided to come somewhere a little...smaller, though. Got tired of the big cities and all that they entail."

"Oh, I can certainly understand that," she replied easily, chuckling and then looking curious as Riffraff began to fill out a check from their dwindling booklet. "Oh, you don't need to pay up-front, we will bill you at the time you leave."

"Truly, you mortals are foolishly trusting of each other. Why would one not simply stay as long as he pleased and then crawl out through a window to flee without having to leave a single piece of your silly metal currency?" Amdusias grumbled behind them, his voice only audible to Riffraff.

 _Because not all mortals are cheap bastards who try to pull the rug out from everyone they meet,_ Riffraff thought mildly. But when Amdusias failed to reply, he wondered if the demon had been weakened to such an extent that even the normally simple task of reading nearby minds had become difficult for him to undertake. Riffraff gave a half-smile, once again feeling the strange reluctant sense of pity for the powerful creature. He shook his head a bit, then glanced up at the polite clerk. "That's okay. We...actually haven't had the chance to check our balance in a good while. I'd rather you run our account number when banks open up tomorrow, and that way we can scrape up enough cash to pay for one night if the...totals aren't what we thought they might be."

She studied his faint but honest smile for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Okay. We'll be able to run your information down the telegraph first thing in the morning – I can have your balances sent back in a private message for you two to have when you come down?"

"Again, you dumb little insects continue to bewilder me with your flaws of trust," Amdusias commented dryly. "You should not trust anyone. Ever. Mortals are untrustworthy." He paused as Riffraff gave him a mildly amused look over his shoulder. "Actually, so are demons. As a matter of fact, no creature of any domain should ever be trusted. Assume they are all there to take advantage of you, take what they desire and then kill you in the most cowardly method possible."

Riffraff thanked the unicorn softly before turning around as Graceful began to return the paperwork across the counter. "Does that go for you as well?" he softly asked the muscular reptile, smiling amusedly while earning a venomous glare from the towering male.

Graceful Melody received the simple key a minute or two later, murmuring his own quiet gratitude to the kind mare. He gathered up his luggage again and then smiled at his companion before jerking his head toward the staircase. "We're on the second floor. You...both okay to climb the stairs?"

Amdusias looked up with surprise, a blush rising in his cheeks that he had no intention of revealing. Riff smiled slightly at this, then nodded to his partner. "Sure thing, hon. Lead the way."

The bedraggled trio made their way up the steps, moving almost comically slow as Graceful continuously gazed over his shoulder to ensure his partner and the invisible demon didn't fall behind. Amdusias would never admit it, but he was grateful for the smaller pony's thoughtfulness. He was embarrassed enough over his current state of being and still wanted somewhat to bash his fists against Graceful Melody's skull until it resembled a rotten grapefruit, but he also felt somehow liberated by the experience. After all, no mortal had ever taken such an advantage of him, as far back as he could remember. _Well, I suppose except for Riffraff._ The demon snorted, drawing a curious gaze from the muscular stallion in front of him. _Isn't that coincidental. The consort of the one who fooled me into a crooked contract is the first and only to lay such physical harm into me._ Amdusias gave a short laugh, shaking his head slowly as he glanced down to meet Riffraff's inquisitive gaze. "Stupid cricket. Truly, you and your fair maiden are absolutely the worst things to have ever happened to me in my long, glorious existence."

"Is...that a bad thing?" Riffraff asked slowly before following Graceful into the door that he unlocked. The small pegasus gazed past his companion curiously and Amdusias allowed himself to become visible as he sighed dramatically and carefully set the guitar case against the wall before shoving past the two mortal ponies to flop face-down on the bed. The demon gave some muffled response but it was lost to the layers of pillows, sheets and mattress as the scaled creature reached blindly for a free pillow before pulling it over his head. The larger stallion rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, nudging Graceful gently with a smile. "He's worse than you sometimes, Gracie."

"An' that's pretty bad," added the slender pony with a giggle, quietly pushing the door shut and then gazing around the room, smiling softly. It had the expected size of a room sporting such a low nightly rate, but it had been furnished with care, as if it remained a part of the large home from which the motel had been converted. The furniture looked to be hoof-made, and the bed looked surprisingly comfortable – Amdusias hadn't complained yet, and that certainly counted for something considering his demonic classification. _After all, I figure a Sloth demon won't just sleep anywhere..._ Graceful smiled a bit and then sat down at the foot of the bed, looking at his companion tenderly. "How are you holding up, Riffriff?"

The larger male laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "I guess not so bad, other than the fact that every breath I take feels like a thousand angry hornets are stabbing me in my ribs."

Graceful's ears lowered and he looked over the top of the bed at the prone reptile. "Oh. Riffy...can't...you do anything to help, Dusey?"

"If a thousand angry hornets were stabbing at your ribs, I would gather another thousand and direct them toward your face," Amdusias replied with a muffled grumble, one fluffy pillow still held over his head. "You deserve no less than multiple swarms of horrible insects, stabbing their tiny barbs into your flesh relentlessly until your body bloats to such a degree that you have the appearance of your nasty little maiden after a long night out on the town."

Riffraff blinked before snorting and blushing slightly while Graceful flashed a toothy grin. "I can hold my fluids well!" he declared proudly, slamming a hoof against the mattress before leaning back against the base of the bed and smiling across at the muscular stallion. "But...since Dusey isn't gonna help, is there anythin' I c'n do for you, sweetie?"

"I'd actually totally go for some dirty pony time if Mr. Spiky wasn't here to make everything awkward," Riffraff mumbled, kicking lightly at the small refrigerator that had been included beneath the counter upon which sat a coffeemaker, sink and basket of morning essentials.

Graceful perked up and grinned broadly, but before he could make a lewd response, the muscular demon grumbled and slowly rolled over before sitting up on the bed, tossing the pillow to the side. "Please. I will make my way back to Helheim when I am strong enough, do not force me to paralyze the two of you." He mumbled and rubbed grumpily at his features, which had slowly begun to heal. "Regardless of my wishes, I do not have the ability to heal your wounds or reduce your pain, cretin. Vast as my resources may be, they are not inextinguishable." He glanced at the two mortal ponies moodily and crossed his arms across his checkered breast. "However, I believe you owe me a story, little one." His eyes settled on Graceful and the slender pegasus blushed, showing an unnatural shyness as he quietly rubbed a hoof against his chest. Amdusias narrowed his eyes slightly but then sighed and winced as he held out a hand.

A weak amber aura surrounded both ponies and even though the scaled creature expressed a considerable amount of agony, he gently lifted them both from the ground and set them onto the bed at his side. Riff's features softened while the demon grit his teeth and quickly shook out his powerful arm as the other hand touched gingerly against a reopened cut on his cheek. Graceful Melody himself was extremely touched and he glanced down for a moment before smiling faintly, his slim frame naturally leaning over against Riff's larger body. "Alright, Dusey." The reptile scowled briefly at the use of this pet name but didn't interrupt as he crossed his legs and turned a bit upon the expansive mattress to study the feminine pegasus.

"I dunno how much you've...sucked outta my brain or Riffraff's or whatnot, but...I used to be a pretty crazy stallion." He paused, then gave a quiet laugh as Riff wrapped a foreleg supportively around his shoulders. "Hell, even as a colt. My parents were real big religion-ponies. I was brought up in that environment, forced to drop to my knees and beg forgiveness from...some invisible, all-knowing dude I never met. So..." He smiled slightly and glanced up to meet the demon's curious eyes. "Well, when I finally got outta there, or even had a bit of freedom, I...went all in. Drinks, drugs, sex. The whole shebang." He laughed softly, silently rubbing a hoof along the rings and studs that lined his lower jaw. "I got a lot of these piercings within a year or two of moving out. Got kicked outta the church-run prep school they sent me to and started to live on my own as a half-singer, half-prostitute."

The feminine pony shrugged, looking almost wistful at the memories. "They weren't bad times. I enjoyed myself. But...I got into a lotta stuff I really shouldn't have. I'd drink myself into a blind daze, probably have five or six stallions with me, wake up the next morning with a rubber hose around one leg, broken bottles around me, covered in enough stuff that you'd think I was a full-time bed sheet in a double-time brothel." Graceful smiled faintly, rubbing self-consciously at the inside of one foreleg where a few pockmarks were just barely still visible. Across from him, Amdusias had already started to look healthier, features steadily clearing while his scales seemed to grow more lustrous with each emotional word. Riffraff squeezed Grace tenderly around the neck and he glanced up into his partner's eyes before resting his head on the larger pony's shoulder. "And that...was before I even started making decent money as a lounge singer."

The periwinkle stallion met the demon's eyes silently again. "Anyway, I...kept losing myself in the 'benefits' of that lifestyle. Every night, I was drunk or high. Ponies seemed to come to my shows every time, so I guess it didn't affect my performance in their eyes, but I knew I was sometimes barely scraping through the sets." His silver eyes shifted to the side as he shrugged and tapped at his muzzle slowly. "I actually started to clean up a little even before Riffy came around. Stopped using, and...would only drink if...if I really regretted something I did with somebody." He gave a slight smile. "Guess it's a good thing I never liked fillies. Gods know how many scary little foals would be running around with my eyes or somethin'." Amdusias snorted and even Riffraff smiled quietly, though the demon only rested back on his hands and continued to listen without any snide comments, even his body language surprisingly free of judgment.

"Anyway. I stopped drinking completely after a few weeks with Riff. Part of why I'm...so crazy-horny all the time, I think, is I'm still trying to fill in some of those gaps that I got used to." He shrugged slowly and then leaned up to place a tender kiss against Riffraff's neck while his partner silently nuzzled into his cerulean mane. "Today, after...everything that happened, though. That urge came back. I was so stupid..." The effeminate male shook his head a bit and punched a hoof against the soft mattress below. "I been clean for so long, but between...arguing with you, Dusey, and...the fight, and everything that was said, the things I said out of context and the things that I know were wrong of you to say, too. The things that made me feel like all you wanted to do anymore was tear us apart." He laughed shortly and then reached up to rub at one eye. "I'm not lying or exaggerating when I say stuff like...Riff is my lifeline. He's my...he's my world, my everything."

Soft silver eyes tilted up to meet his partner's tender grey, their gazes locking as Riffraff silently wrapped both forelegs around his lithe companion and pulled him close to his larger body. "He saved me from everything I couldn't completely escape. And to think of you...trying to pull us apart, even if I assumed too much sometime...it...when I ran away, all I could think of was...'I need to drink, shoot up or fuck.' And the easiest thing at the time was...booze. I couldn't even think of doing anything else. I wanted to get away from Riff 'cause in my mind, he'd already said good-bye to me, and...and sided with you."

He turned his gaze back toward the demon, gentle but unafraid. Amdusias met his eyes and tilted his head slightly, his long, tined tail slowly flicking behind him. Graceful could feel the reptile's mental presence, gingerly probing his thoughts, fingering through his memories as he would a stack of vinyls for an album he didn't yet realize he wanted to hear. He smiled faintly and sat quietly as the demon savored his emotions and sampled the vast expanse of experiences and dreams. Riffraff had often snarled at Amdusias to stay out of their thoughts in the past, but now there was a weird serenity in the minutes that passed with the demon's lingering emotional grip.

When he finally sensed the scaled creature carefully withdrawing, Graceful broke the gaze and looked down at one of his tattooed forelegs for a few moments. "I didn't...drink until I heard Riffraff, desperately looking for me. I could have downed the bottle before he even found me. But...I guess in a way, part of me wanted to take revenge on him. I wanted him to _see_ me relapsing, to...know for himself what you two had done to me." Graceful sighed and closed his eyes while his partner squeezed his lithe frame gently and held him protectively back against his bandaging. "But I know that was wrong of me. I'm just as much at fault, if not even more responsible. No one decides what actions we take 'cept ourselves. Riff taught me that, too. It was cruel of me to try and pin my own stupid decision on somebody who loves me." He looked up after a moment, tearful eyes again gazing into the crimson pegasus's irises. "I'm sorry, Riffraff. Thank you for saving me again."

Riffraff smiled faintly, hugging the feminine male fiercely against his body and kissing his forehead gently. "It's all good now, Gracie. It...was very brave of you to tell us that. You ain't so bad as you make yourself out to be, don't go beating yourself up."

Graceful Melody smiled submissively and buried his muzzle against the masculine stallion's neck as he let himself be held and rocked slowly. Behind him, Amdusias eyes were closed as he held his silver saxophone tightly against his chest. The demon looked far more healthy now, his hide once again glistening even in the low light of the room. The simple fact he could now summon his instrument further proved his improved state and after a moment, he lifted his head and studied the two ponies measuringly. Amber eyes once again glowed brightly, pupils relaxed as the final bruises began to fade from his cheeks. Riffraff glanced back at him over his partner's curled form and they watched each other for a few moments while the crimson pony soothingly massaged down Graceful's spine.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable and Amdusias seemed to savor it even as he lifted his gleaming woodwind to his lips. Graceful remained pressed against his companion's chest, eyes shut but ears listening gratefully to the gentle melody as it began to stream from the bell of the saxophone. His body lost any remaining tension and he pushed his head silently into his companion's broad chest, peace overcoming his slender frame.

Riffraff felt something beneath the initial layer of audible energy, hints of the demon's essence twisting through the air around them. Already, the dull ache along his sides began to ebb and fade away while his growing urge to step outside and smoke seemed to delicately recede as well. His eyes filled with gratification and he bowed his head while keeping the protective embrace around his partner as the strange trio steadily relaxed to the dulcet tones from the gleaming saxophone.

Amdusias played a continuous set of the euphonious music for over thirty minutes before he finally pulled the mouthpiece from his muzzle, a small smile crossing his lips as he closed his eyes. "It has...been too long," he said quietly, letting the saxophone rest across his lap as he glanced up at the two ponies, features strangely gentle and calm. Graceful now sat between his partner's forelegs, resting back against the larger stallion as Riff held him back to his chest. Both their eyes fixated on the demon, though Amdusias seemed to revel in and appreciate the attention as he smiled slightly again. He shook his head slowly, then rubbed absently at the four spikes jutting up from the top of his muzzle. "I believe that you two...wish to be left alone, now?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Graceful Melody who spoke up first. "Actually...nah, we...we can wait, Dusey." He hesitated, then smiled meekly as the demon looked at him curiously. "I think...Riff and me both wanna hear about what happened." He blushed and rubbed shyly at one of his own slender forelegs, glancing down. "Could...could you tell us about it?"

The muscular creature appeared torn between wanting to insult the ponies and genuinely wishing to tell the tale. He frowned a bit, confused by his own hesitations as he cursed himself mentally for showing such weakness in front of the stallions. But Riffraff and Graceful only continued to gaze up at him quietly, eyes showing curiosity but also varying hints of respect that both perplexed the demon as well as made him feel strangely appreciative. He was rapidly remembering why mortals could be _so_ damnably difficult to deal with. Amdusias grimaced and then rolled his eyes. "Oh, very well, loathsome creatures. You must promise to refrain from inappropriate touching while I share what I am willing to share, is that understood?"

Both stallions nodded childishly and the scaled creature pursed his lips before grumbling. "Insolent foals. When all else is boiled down to nothing, you mortals all resemble filthy little children." He sighed before quietly stroking a hand down along the bell of his instrument as he looked down at the silver saxophone. "Riffraff. You know some of the tale about which I will begin to explain. I have shared my thoughts about what potential darkness looms ahead for this world." He paused before smiling grimly. "Forgive me. For the _absolute_ darkness that is most assuredly looming ahead. What remains unclear is the extent of the damage your weak mortal plane shall suffer." The demon shrugged slowly and then waved a hand dismissively. "However, allow me to begin explaining from a more appropriate introduction. I had reason for my sudden appearance before you two in that horrid forest today." His amber eyes locked with Graceful as the smaller pegasus lowered his ears slightly. "I...apologize for the suddenness of my actions, but I acted with haste in the best possible way I could. Some...something lurked in those woods today. A creature of the most ill repute, one that even mighty demons and omnipotent gods have reason to fear." He made a face and the involuntary shiver he couldn't repress caused both pegasi to glance nervously at each other before turning their eyes back to the somewhat-paled demon. "She is known to many of us as The Hunter. As far as any creature, demon or otherwise, can discern, she is mortal. Perhaps this is why her uncanny existence causes such discomfort for all manner of life, supernatural or not." He looked at the ponies, tone softening somewhat. "She no doubt sensed your presence. The mere fact that I myself could detect her distinctive signature was proof enough."

"Is...is she some kind of...super-unicorn or something?" Graceful asked just above a whisper, ears flat on his head as he pressed nervously back against Riffraff's muscular chest.

Amdusias smiled dourly. "If only, little one. No, The Hunter possesses no horn upon her head. She is a winged mortal, the same in species as you two." He glanced down at his saxophone for a moment. "Perhaps you may now understand somewhat why she is to be feared. A mortal, seemingly incapable of even weak mortal magic, that nonetheless strikes fear into the hearts of even the fiercest demonic warriors. Again, I have no reason to doubt that she knew of your travel along the path. Had she happened upon the two of you, I would have found you as mere shells, shredded corpses left for the scavengers of the forest."

Riffraff stared in horror, instinctively holding Graceful Melody tighter with his forelimbs as the periwinkle pegasus whimpered quietly. "Horses of Heaven. But... but how could just a pegasus do that?"

"Just a pegasus?" Amdusias retorted, leaning back slightly. "Oh to be lost in the sea of naiveté. My dear soul-seller, never, ever underestimate the creatures I am going to describe for you. Mortals, yes. But they are of terrifying caliber for having been born upon this plane. The Hunter attacks that which she sets her eyes upon, without hesitation, without emotion. She does not require magic, she does not require even weapons. However, it is well-known that she favors bladed tools." He grimaced somewhat. "My choice of words was intentional. I would not have found either of your bodies intact. And yet her emotions do not drive her to this sadism. It is almost as if this is simply her prerogative."

Graceful swallowed quietly and kneaded his hooves slowly into the fabric of the top cover before glancing up into the demon's eyes. "But...you're real strong, Dusey. Couldn't...you..."

The muscular reptile blinked and then laughed aloud before tilting his head slightly as Graceful continued to look at him with the expectant, trusting gaze of a child. "Dear Hel, colt. You are serious?" Both ponies nodded slowly, seeming somewhat bewildered by the demon's scoff, and Amdusias blushed despite himself. "Oh dreaded Asgard above," he mumbled. "I fear I have delved too far into the territory of a Pride-filled fool, withered away under the self-focused shine of those egomaniacs I so often insult and further despise." He smiled thinly and looked up at both ponies before reaching up and nervously rubbing his claws along one of the long, curved horns upon his skull. "My dearest little insects. I may be a demon lord, I may possess unbridled power and harness the abilities to seep into the very subconscious of the mind, where I might wreak the greatest havoc or inspire the most glorious burst of genius...but I am no fighter." He paused and then glanced down almost shamefully. "Indeed, I could likely hold my own for perhaps only a few minutes against one as terrifying as The Hunter. But my abilities, my domain...it requires a mind capable of suggestion, open to the possibility of imagination and my own creativity. However, against a mind as closed and well-guarded as hers? I might as well make attempts at convincing a brick wall it is a Sagittarius."

Riffraff slumped somewhat, his heart sinking. He'd always imagined Amdusias as an all-powerful force; yes, as the cruel, sadistic demon holding his contract, but nevertheless a dependable shield that could defend both himself and Graceful from any outside threats. He glanced down and Amdusias frowned before gazing off to the side as well.

With his powers almost fully restored, tapping into either mortals' thoughts had once again become nearly second nature for him. He felt genuinely ashamed for the deep sense of despair and disappointment he so clearly felt emanating from the pair and the demon slowly rubbed along his own chest with a quiet sigh. "I...am truly sorry that I have so often misled you two into believing in me as some kind of infinitely powerful creature. I do not exaggerate the extent of my abilities, no, but I also have my limitations. I may have a physically impressive form, but I have always been this way. It is simply my natural state. I did little to earn it, to be fully honest. Yet I have never bothered to learn techniques purely for the reason of engaging in combat. My abilities can certainly aid in a physical struggle, yes, but against a creature such as The Hunter, hardened and superior in both strategy and combat...I am...I am useless."

The word tasted sour upon the demon's tongue and he closed his eyes at his own realization. Sloth demons specialized in mental manipulation, and he was no fool to pride, but he nonetheless felt suddenly aware of his own glaring weaknesses. He grit his teeth, silently setting his saxophone to the side as his hands clenched into fists. But before he could continue, a strange pressure surrounded his waist and he blinked slowly before looking down numbly to see the feminine pegasus hugging him silently, his pierced muzzle pressing against his stomach. He stared for a moment, unable to comprehend the mortal's unexpected show of tenderness and when he glanced up, Riffraff met his gaze with a faint smile. "It...ain't the end of the world, Amdusias."

The powerful lizard swallowed thickly, his body stiff as he once more turned his eyes down to the smaller stallion embracing him tightly. His arms felt like leaden weights, hanging down at his sides as a rush of unwanted emotions rolled through him. He slowly lifted a hand, hesitating and then closing his eyes as he pressed it against the back of Graceful's skull before creakily bending forward and silently returning the hug. His breath hitched against his best efforts as the lithe pegasus spoke gently against his muscular stomach. "Nobody is perfect, Dusey. Not a one of us. We...we won't think of you any less. You're...a part of our—"

"No...no, do not dare utter those foul words," Amdusias whispered, looking down almost pleadingly before staring across at Riffraff again, his eyes full of a strange sense of fear.

"You're a part of our family," Riffraff finished gently, a quiet smile on his muzzle as he nodded slowly. "You might be able to read minds and take in emotions...but no one can sense them like Gracie does." A flood of unwanted warmth and reassurance washed through the massive reptile, his rippling frame trembling slightly.

"Foolish creatures," the demon murmured, closing his eyes once more but silently squeezing his arms around the small pegasus as he bowed his head. "I cannot protect you from the world. Not from her. Not from them."

"But you'll do your best," the crimson pony replied softly, approaching the two slowly and then sitting next to the enormous demon as he wrapped a foreleg around his back, ignoring the sharp spines he brushed against. The muscular reptile flinched but made no move to push either stallion away. "You may not be a warrior. But you're like us." Amdusias lifted his head slightly, a mixture of confused emotions written across his face. "You won't just give up. And we...I trust you."

"We both do," Graceful murmured, slowly sitting up in the demon's lap and gazing up at the scaled creature. "It's okay to be scared. We have..." He glanced over at Riffraff for a moment, the two stallions sharing a soft smile. "We have each other."

The demon sighed resignedly, shaking his head quietly and letting his arms fall back to his sides before looking between the two ponies. "Your childish emotions will not save any of us." He hesitated, glancing at his saxophone and willing it to disappear before shifting slightly and then slowly dropping back against the pillows as Graceful hopped carefully out of his lap. Both stallions gazed down at the demon, seated on either side as he slowly rubbed at his features with both hands. "These...silly notions of...family and...camaraderie. They are not meant to be understood nor practiced by the denizens of Helheim. We are above such immature cravings."

"You don't have to be," Riffraff murmured, glancing across the scaled entity's torso to meet his partner's eyes. "Look, I...I know that things have been less than perfect between us all, but I would think each of us can learn a little something about...about not letting the past define who we are."

Amdusias opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling before asking abruptly, "Do you both understand that I will be taking your soul, Riffraff?" He shifted his gaze downward to study each pony for a moment. "Regardless of the fate of this world, I will do everything in my power to ensure you succumb to your contractual payments." The muscular reptile paused and then met Graceful's eyes, his tone softening. "You will be left alone, Graceful Melody. You may die at the hands of this unknown darkness, or you may survive on through whatever future looms ahead. But your companion's soul will be in my possession, to be tortured and used as I see fit in the cold bowels of Helheim. Do...you truly comprehend this?"

Graceful gazed back down at the demon as tears began to fill his eyes. Riffraff reached out silently over the demon to grip his shoulder quietly but the slender pony continued to meet the reptile's gaze before he whispered, voice quivering but free of hesitation, "Yes. I understand." He trembled and reached up to clutch tightly into his partner's hoof. "But even a temporary family is better than no family."

As the smaller pony began to sob quietly, Riffraff swallowed and trembled himself, moved beyond words by the dedication and fortitude in the slender stallion's words. Amdusias glanced down for a moment before nodding slowly and looking up at them both. "Then...come." He lifted both muscular arms as his tail curled up behind Riffraff to raise slowly into the air. "Let us escape this bitter reality for a night." He gestured silently to his sides and both ponies crawled forward without hesitation, hooves still joined across his broad chest as the demon sighed softly and wrapped his powerful arms around both stallions. As they quietly curled up at his sides, heads resting against his masculine breast, he closed his eyes and guided the sharp spines of his tail down by instinct to almost tenderly press against both mortal ponies' temples. In an instant, Amdusias guided them into a merciful repose and the enormous demon grimaced, questioning his actions and yet finding a nervous discomfort in how natural they had been. _This is not how the symphony should play. And yet...perhaps I have been lost in its intended structure for too long. Perhaps a new piece awaits arrangement._ He quietly squeezed the unconscious ponies against his form before lowering his tail and drifting into the same deep slumber a moment later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I Need Your Love So Bad

The demon was the first to stir the next day, his eyes twitching before he squinted toward the blinding rays of afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows. He grumbled and jerked his head idly, causing the blinds to snap shut and once more cloak the room in semi-darkness. Grunting in satisfaction, he let his head drop back against the pillow. His arms were still wrapped around two warm bodies and he glanced down, almost afraid to discover if the night had truly been as awkward as he'd half-hoped he'd only dreamed it to be. But the muscular reptile saw very plainly that both stallions were still curled up against his sides with their snoozing heads resting on his masculine breast. The demon pursed his lips and rolled his head backward along the pillow, muttering quietly under his breath and yet finding himself unwilling to even move his arms enough to disturb the mortals.

Not that it was the most uncomfortable situation in the world. Being a creature that savored any and all varieties of slumber, Amdusias was no stranger to waking up amidst an unfolding awkward moment. He'd experienced more than his fair share of embarrassing bedroom stories. Sloth demon or not, Amdusias also had no qualms about sexual encounters – he simply did not hold the same obsessive value over them as he did a long, restful night of sleep. However, he hadn't even considered sharing such an intimate moment with the stallions. He'd been ambushed as it was, having been left absolutely speechless once Graceful hugged him. A good deal of his senses still insisted that he'd allowed too much of himself to be exposed to the weak, greedy mortals, but he still couldn't easily deny that he'd found himself all but craving the unexpected comfort of a meaningful affection and honest words. Revealing his weakness to the stallions had felt like nothing short of a great mistake, and yet they hadn't taken advantage of it as they could have. If anything, they exploited the gaping hole in his defenses only to expose themselves to silly, pointless emotion that the demon could handily abuse for his own ends.

The scaled creature sighed and looked up toward the ceiling, jumbled thoughts crashing together violently in his mind with enough force that he wouldn't have minded possessing the lowered mental facilities of a mortal, at least for a few minutes of respite. He wanted to understand what drove the two stallions to offer him their trust so willingly; even more, he couldn't fathom why Graceful had been the one to embrace him, why he'd been unashamed of calling the demon _family_. The word echoed through his thoughts as clearly as if it had just been spoken again. _Yes, Riffraff actually said it, but...the little one...began the thought. What has changed his mind? I don't understand._

Below, Riffraff mumbled before opening his eyes blearily as the reptile glanced down at him musingly. The pony seemed confused at first, lifting his head enough to peer down at the gold and silver scales beneath him and then dropping his muzzle onto the muscular chest again. "Half-expected you to disappear 'fore we woke up," the crimson pegasus mumbled, stretching one foreleg out before letting it flop over the demon's taut stomach. Amdusias flinched slightly, then gave a dry smile.

"I did not wish to leave the two of you pitiful creatures alone; surely you would have awoken with tears had I not remained."

"Aren't those emotions good for you to eat or whatever?" Riff murmured, an amused smile on his own features as his tail flicked quietly.

Amdusias grunted and gave a noncommittal shrug as he hesitated before silently resting his large hand upon the blood-red stallion's shoulder. "Perhaps. It...was not the worst sacrifice I have ever made."

"Oh just admit it. You liked sleeping with us." Riffraff chuckled quietly, glancing across at his snoozing partner before smiling a bit again. "Don't mean that the dirty way, either, stop assuming." He closed his eyes for a moment and then craned his neck back to gaze up thoughtfully at the quiet reptile. "How angry are you about...what happened? I know we sorta took advantage of you, and I know by now that...you're no Pride demon, but you also aren't exactly eager to share your weaknesses."

"My weaknesses are minuscule in comparison to your own," Amdusias replied stiffly. But as Riffraff only continued to watch him with the same curious expression, the powerful demon sighed and reached up to silently rub along his muzzle, the other arm still holding Graceful at his side. "It...was uncomfortable," he said carefully while meeting the mortal's eyes. "I hope that neither of you are under the presumption that this makes things suddenly perfect and wonderful between us."

"We know," Riffraff replied quietly, lowering his gaze slowly. "But it can mean something, still. I hope you don't back away from us. We...do both understand how the end will play out. We're not blindly hopeful. But we have always gotten through this world together. I'm not...denouncing you, Amdusias, but I know now that Graceful would have still swept me into his life even if I hadn't been a great guitarist. Our relationship is what gets us through things. You're an inevitable part of both of our lives, you have been since I went to Graceful's room that night." The stallion smiled faintly and closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the sheer power of the demon thrumming beneath his cheek while his hoof traced hesitantly along a physique that was both terrifying and yet comforting. He'd never expected this; if anything, Riffraff had hoped that the three of them would be able to forge an uneasy friendship and not be at each other's throats until the moment Amdusias dragged his soul down to Helheim.

"It...is just as strange for me, cricket," the demon said quietly, responding automatically to the large pony's thoughts. "I am not unfamiliar with these notions of...friendship and family. But demons do not share them with mortals. It is not only a despicable thought, it is...unheard of. I still do not comprehend what drove the two of you to speak those words. Every fiber of my being insists it was simple, weak mortal emotion speaking." He quieted and then studied the top of Graceful Melody's head as he hesitantly reached up before slowly running his fingers through the slender pegasus's cerulean mane. "Why do my instincts insist this was not the case?"

Riffraff shrugged slowly. "I dunno. Maybe...because it just wasn't. Look, I know what you're thinking. Hell, you just told me. You figure it was 'stupid mortal weakness', all that stuff. But you're still our friend. I know we've all fought. Graceful wanted to kill you for a while. I myself wanted nothing to do with you. And I'm sure you genuinely wanted to shove Gracie out of my life, for good." He fell silent for a moment before looking quietly up at the demon's confused features. "Do you still?"

The question froze the demon's nerves and he stared silently down at Riffraff for several seconds, unable to answer. He knew what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to lie, mask his true intentions, which were naturally to continue pursuing whatever methods were effective in splitting the two ponies so that Riffraff could continue to spread his glorious realm to the world, unhindered. "I..." Amdusias paused and looked silently down at Graceful again, his fingers still lost in the childish stallion's thick mane as his cat-like pupils widened slightly. "I do not." He closed his eyes, knowing already it had been the truth. Mixed emotions of self-loathing, fear and strange comforted billowed within his soul as his teeth clenched, immediately lost to the confusion of his choices, the foreign sensation of having done something that not only benefited himself, but also the two mortals curled against his body.

Riffraff smiled quietly as he allowed himself to relax against the muscular creature, oddly finding reassurance in the quiet air of befuddlement emanating from the reptile. Any other time he would have quickly suspected the demon of lying, avoiding the truth and speaking the words that would convince the ponies of whatever he wanted. But something felt different now. He could feel Amdusias's powerful hand rubbing slowly along his side, the slow, calm breaths of the broad chest beneath his head. The crimson pony bit his lip silently and closed his eyes, apprehensive still of some well-hidden trick, yet praying that this moment of peace was not simply an illusion pulled over his eyes to fool him of a cruel truth lurking just beyond.

Amdusias had no difficulty plucking Riffraff's thoughts from his mind and he sifted through them for a moment before shaking his head and letting them run through his mental fingers like so much loose sand. He didn't hold the mortal's anxious worries against him – after all, he himself still felt uncomfortable with the level of familiarity and affection he suddenly found the two ponies sharing with him. "It is understandable to be unsure," he mumbled after a moment, Riffraff glancing up at him curiously. "Were I another demon watching, I would assume that my intentions were masked. Your thoughts are not rude. They are prudent. I have managed to teach you at least one thing beyond that infernal instrument of yours, it would seem."

Riffraff nodded and smiled faintly. "Sorry, all the same. All this talk of trust and..." He trailed off and shook his head slowly before rubbing a hoof through his normally-styled mane. "Well, nothing normal about any of this, anyway," he added under his breath as he carefully sat up. Amdusias quickly moved his arm away and the pony smiled slightly again, looking over his shoulder at the embarrassed demon. "It's...okay, Dusey. Me'n Gracie...we're...probably the most touchy-feely ponies you're gonna find."

"I have long since known this," Amdusias replied dryly, though a blush still tinged his cheeks. He paused and then mumbled quietly, holding a hand out toward Riffraff. "Wait, insect. My strength has returned, allow me to...fix these...pitiful mortal wounds." He made a face at his own extension of kindness as Riffraff glanced up at him in surprise. But the crimson pegasus nodded once and silently pushed his forehead into the demon's palm before closing his eyes as he felt a gentle, warm sensation flow through his aching chest and limbs. He winced but remained as still as he could until the sharp pain from the broken ribs faded into a numbed pulse, glancing down with a slight smile as the bandages holding his wings in place were unraveled by the reptile's telekinesis to puddle into two small heaps of white fabric. He looked up, eyes grateful but Amdusias held up his hand and waved it dismissively before as he glanced almost nervously down at the still-snoozing Graceful. "Should...I wake him? He has slept through a very strange conversation without even a single word. It is uncomfortable."

Riffraff snickered as he slid carefully off the bed, shaking himself out briefly. "Honestly, thank you, Dusey. You didn't have to do that. And...interesting choice of words, spike-face. I haven't seen him snooze like that in a long time. He's sleeping that heavy 'cause he IS so comfortable."

Amdusias frowned, watching as the masculine pony went about making a pot of coffee before glancing down at the slender pegasus curled up against him, one foreleg still draped over his chest. "Preposterous. They were merely emotions running rampant that caused this unfortunate situation. Why would he remain comfortable with me? He loathes me." The demon paused and then added in a mutter, "He has reason to." But in spite of his own words, his hand continued to slowly rub along Graceful's neck and spine, unable to tear himself away from the peacefully slumbering mortal. "You creatures are infinitely perplexing. I am a master of rhyme and rhythm. I can find no trace of either in your inexplicable behavior. The two of you seem incapable of deciding between wishing me to have never existed and hoping to have me between the sheets."

Riffraff rolled his eyes and turned around to face the bed once more as the small coffeemaker began its cycle. "Really, Dusey, I swear you have sex on the brain more often than Gracie. And he's a legitimate nymphomaniac."

The demon grumbled embarrassedly, rubbing at his muzzle once more with his free hand. "I am only speaking to the subjects I know the pair of you horrid creatures will understand," he responded lamely. He continued to grumble for a few moments, gazing down at Graceful's still form and then glaring across at Riffraff. "Cease your baseless mental judgment of me. There are no rules written that forbid a demon to seek superficial comfort, comfort to be taken without mercy from unsuspecting mortals." Amdusias mumbled and twirled his fingers idly into the smaller male's cerulean mane. "Furthermore, there are no rules written that I shall even deign worthy of my obedience. I am above rules."

"Alright, alright, you're a carefree, rebellious champion of chastity," Riffraff retorted, leaning back against the wall before glancing around. "Dammit..." He lifted his wing but he'd removed the pouch sometime the previous night and the stallion peered over the various counter-tops with a frown.

Amdusias watched him for a moment before sighing. "I am unwilling to leave this unexpectedly comfortable bed. And. Your maiden still slumbers." He mumbled and waved a hand idly toward the stallion and in an instant, Riffraff's gnawing ache for nicotine faded. "Besides, I was unable to finish the entire tale, and I am a lord of my word. I was...distracted after speaking of The Hunter. I still wish to tell you of the clan for which she has lent her services."

Riffraff smiled quietly, shaking his head slowly while ambling toward the bathroom. "You are just as strange as us, Amdusias. But...thanks."

The scaled entity grunted and reached for the other pillow to prop behind his head as he rested quietly with his thoughts. He still doubted in the possibility of managing such a complicated relationship with the mortals, but the more his thoughts wandered over the potential of experiencing life beyond that of even a free-spirited demon lord, he found himself almost hoping the strange stability would last. He certainly had more control over his emotions and behaviors than the two mortals, though his eons of living life in Helheim as a demon of power and rank had ingrained into him particular traits and instincts that were not easily ignored. He grimaced and shook his head slowly before glancing down as Graceful Melody finally stirred and gave a long, gaping yawn.

He shifted carefully, slowly moving his hand away from the smaller pegasus, but to his surprise, Graceful nimbly twisted a leg back to grab into his forearm with unexpected strength. He blinked, clearing his throat uncomfortably as the slender male hugged his muscular limb tightly, then widening his eyes slowly as an awkward sensation pressed into his palm. Graceful grinned up at him blearily, licking his lips. "Heeeey, Dusey," he rumbled, curling a bit closer to compress the demon's arm between himself and the lizard's powerful form.

The reptile grit his teeth and glared down into the mortal pony's eyes. "Good morning, nasty little minx. Dare I ask what...that is?" he asked sourly.

Graceful giggled quietly and squirmed a bit closer to the horrified creature. "It's called morning wood! You wanna see it?" Amdusias spluttered out an attempted denial as the feminine stallion rolled onto his back and spread one rear leg wide, the demon groaning and twisting his head to the side as his eyes nonetheless caught a flash of silver piercings in the morning light.

Riffraff emerged from the bathroom and paused long enough to see the enormous reptile mumbling and covering his eyes with his free arm while the laughing Graceful clung to the other, his shameless malehood exposed for the world to see. The crimson pegasus snorted amusedly, striding back to the counter to prepare their mugs. "I see you have become acquainted with Gracie's usual morning greeting." He paused before adding teasingly, "It's okay to look, Dusey, I promise he won't attack with it."

"I have my doubts," the demon grumbled, finally managing to jerk his arm free as he quickly sat up and threw a pillow over the small male's lap. "You two are hopelessly arrested by the need to share copulation that has been rendered useless through evolution. I find it despicable."

"What, you think the only good sex is the kind that makes foals? Please. You really need to broaden your horizons, dude," Riffraff drawled.

"I would say that you broaden the tiny one's horizons enough for the two of us," Amdusias replied dryly, rubbing slowly at the side of his skull as his tail flicked irritably.

"True," Riff replied thoughtfully, tapping a hoof against his chin. "I'm actually surprised that I haven't gotten him pregnant with how often I hit that, now that I think about it..."

The scaled creature groaned and dropped his head into his hands, mumbling past them: "Thank you for the delightful mental imagery. Surely, this is the best way to wake up after-" He froze in horror as Graceful suddenly clung to him from behind, his multiple spines poking lightly into various parts of the periwinkle stallion while his eyes bulged at the slow, teasing draw of the feminine male's tongue along his spine.

Riffraff glanced over his shoulder with a grin, watching amusedly as his partner ground carefully against Amdusias's muscular back, seemingly indifferent to the bone spikes that threatened to pierce through his soft hide and flesh. "Down, colt," he ordered playfully, Graceful's mischievous eyes meeting his own over Amdusias's shoulder. "Let's not scare him away, now."

"Do not assume I can be so easily frightened," the demon shot back stiffly, looking nonetheless relieved when the small pegasus giggled and pushed gently away from his back to sit down at his side. He glared down at the pony as Graceful made a very obvious show of peering into his lap.

"Can I touch your junk, Dusey?" he inquired, reaching a hoof between the demon's muscular arm and side.

"No, you may not!" Amdusias all but yelped as he quickly grabbed the slender stallion's foreleg and pushed it away, a blush rising rapidly to his cheeks again. "This is an outrage!"

Graceful pouted and flopped onto his chest, flailing his forelegs over the end of the mattress. "You're an outrage! You still have flat-crotch! How do I make it come out!?" He whined childishly before sliding neatly off the foot of the bed and then twisting around to shove his muzzle toward the reptile's waist as Amdusias gave a choked cry and shoved wildly at his features. Graceful's wings flapped hard to give him extra momentum, his tiny body making surprising gains against the resistance of the reptile's muscular limb.

Amdusias gave a strangely high-pitched squawk, shoving at the effeminate stallion with all his might as he stared pleadingly at Riffraff, who continued to watch with a bemused grin. "Riffraff! Control your harlot!"

The crimson pony snickered before stamping a hoof once against the carpet. "Graceful, sit!"

His companion paused in place, eyes glancing past the demon's fingers as they mashed against his muzzle, tongue poking out defiantly. He pouted but immediately pulled his head back before dropping his haunches obediently against the floor and sitting primly even as his eyes flicked back to the muscular creature with a toothy grin.

Riffraff glanced up at the horrified demon, who was now embarrassedly covering himself and inching nervously backward along the mattress. He smiled slightly, then cleared his throat. "Now beg."

Graceful's features lit up and he quickly dropped down to a low bow, his muzzle pressed against the carpet as he widened his eyes and lifted his flank up high, whimpering softly but licking his lips as his eyes remained locked with Amdusias. The demon blinked stupidly and then stared at the larger pegasus again, shaking his head in slow denial.

The masculine pegasus hummed absently as he turned around to carefully grasp the full carafe, pouring it neatly into three different mugs. He knew that behind him, Graceful was still bent low to the carpet - he could hear the slender male's wings fluttering slowly, excitedly. Riffraff smiled to himself as he slowly replaced the glass pot, leisurely tapping a packet of sugar into one mug before saying softly, "Graceful. Go get 'im."

He turned around with a grin in time to see his partner's tensed body spring forward with an eager grunt. His wings quickly flapped to lift him into the air, rushing toward the horrified demon in a periwinkle blur. Amdusias cried out in shock, instinctively raising a muscular arm as his amber eyes flashed. Graceful was immediately frozen in midair, the smaller pegasus blinking before pouting and gritting his teeth in determination, starting to beat his wings hard and managing to inch forward to the reptile's disbelief. "N-no! Impossible!" he choked out, eyes wide as he continued to focus desperately on the flailing stallion.

Riffraff hesitated, biting his lip thoughtfully. He'd found the situation amusing at first, but now something curious tugged at him. He paused and then smiled as he slowly approached the bed before carefully climbing onto the mattress, eyes glancing up to watch Amdusias beginning to sweat with the sheer force of attempting to restrain the panting stallion flapping with all his might, continuing to gain inch by inch even as the yellow aura around him pulsed with demonic energy. The crimson pegasus gave another small smile as he sauntered up to the reptile's side, slowly leaning forward before easing himself onto his rear legs as one muscular forelimb slid gently around Amdusias's shoulders. The demon twitched and tore his eyes away for a second to stare with a mix of fear and denial, meeting Riffraff's eyes even as his extended arm continued to tremble with concentrated power. Riff met his gaze calmly, slipping his other hoof down to soothingly rub along the scaled creature's muscular stomach while he pushed his muzzle close to Amdusias's own, whispering softly, "Just relax, Dusey. It's gonna be alright."

The enormous male swallowed thickly and glanced nervously at Graceful again, shaking his head numbly. But as Riffraff's hoof gently massaged along his smooth scales, the demon felt his willpower crack before suddenly crumbling into nothing. His psychic grip dissolved and Graceful Melody immediately crashed into him with a flying tackle as Riffraff nimbly ducked under the scaled arm that flailed over his head, powerful demon and excited pegasus slamming back against the mattress.

Graceful straddled the enormous creature, his front hooves pressing down into the pillow on either side of the demon's head. But as he stared hungrily down at the visibly nervous male, his features softened and his grin became a quiet smile as he slowly lowered his feminine frame onto Amdusias's chest. "Don't be scared," he said gently, reaching up with a hoof to quietly stroke along the spikes jutting from his lower jaw. "We're good at what we do." He stretched his other foreleg behind him to grip the demon's trembling arm, guiding it upward until his hand bumped lightly into a thick flank. The effeminate stallion winked and nodded encouragingly when Amdusias nervously gripped into the warm hide, claws digging lightly into the flesh beneath. "Just let yourself go," he added softly before he lowered his muzzle and pressed it fearlessly against Amdusias's scaled, spiked maw. The demon resisted at first, frozen in place as he clenched nervously into Graceful's flank. But as the small male's studded tongue pressed gently and insistently against his lips, the reptile hesitantly parted his jaws and was met immediately with a deep kiss. His eyes bulged for a moment but soon slid shut as the skilled pegasus worked their muzzles slowly together, his long, thick tongue twisting gently against the reptile's own forked appendage as his hooves rubbed slowly up along his features and then gripped lightly into two of the long, curved horns. "Let us treat ya right..."

They moved together, sharing unimaginable delight for what felt like hours. It was as if Amdusias had been unleashed from a lifetime of repression, no matter what his previous experiences might have been, and the two ponies felt as if they'd been whisked away to an alternate dimension to share the demon's fiery passions. Whispers and whimpers of hesitation became shrieks and howls of pleasure, not a single one of them daring to go against the organic evolution of their experience.

As the long-forgotten coffee went cold on the counter, and the sun climbed somewhere into the noon sky, Amdusias's motions finally slowed. The enormous creature panted hard, dropping down over the periwinkle pegasus as his trembling arms barely managed to support his weight, sweat coating his scales. He met Graceful's eyes and they simply gazed at each other for a moment before the pegasus smiled faintly and closed his eyes, reaching up with a slim foreleg to embrace the demon's neck silently. Amdusias's eyes slid shut as well, unable to comprehend why he felt a wave of acceptance and reassurance but gratefully clinging to it as he dropped down next to the slender pegasus and automatically pulled him to his soaked chest. A dull glow surrounded Riffraff and he smiled tiredly as he found himself lifted and guided into the reptile's fierce hug. He pressed quietly to both his partner and the muscular demon, one foreleg wrapping around Graceful as the other slipped up to hug Amdusias's neck as well, the three males silently holding onto one another as they quietly reveled in the afterglow that surrounded them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Feeling Good

The evening sun was beginning to sink beneath the gently rolling hills behind Ponyville when the three were finally willing to stir from the comfortable, shared embrace. Riffraff and Graceful had fallen asleep almost immediately, though Amdusias found himself staying conscious enough to watch quietly over the softly snoring pegasi upon his chest. _It is very strange to remain awake while these two slumber before me._ He knew it went against his very nature as a demon of Sloth, but he frankly didn't feel the need to join the mortals in their peaceful sleep; that, in and of itself, was a foreign experience for him. He felt a certain serenity, however, holding the two close and gazing thoughtfully over them as the early dusk quietly crept across the small town.

He'd been given a fair duration to mull over his thoughts as he basked in the lingering pleasure and comfort afforded to him by the two pegasi, savoring the various memories, emotions and sensations long into the early evening hours as the exhausted and stress-free minds of the ponies presented themselves as both open books and blank slates. Amdusias had taken the time to gently insert soothing dreams of inconsequential subjects into both males' minds while simultaneously plucking out their muddled but glowing emotions, sampling them and finding enough curiously positive thoughts that his demonic needs were sated just as easily as if he'd hovered over a hospital full of mourning ponies, or a colossal memorial service for some dearly departed figure.

It both confused and comforted him to realize neither Riffraff nor Graceful seemed to harbor any ill will toward him. He'd certainly thought more than once during their long, intense and passionate bout that one of the two stallions – if not both – had intentions of using an unnaturally supercharged sex drive to attempt influencing the demon one way or another. Amdusias was afraid to admit the truth even to himself: had either of the ponies wanted to gain some foothold, some firm grasp upon his normally impenetrable will...last night would have been the night to do it. Even having almost fully recovered before they began the strange yet satisfying tryst, the muscular reptile knew he'd been emotionally and mentally vulnerable. The physical toll that he'd suffered after the reckless, fear-driven teleportation – not to mention the shockingly vicious assault that Graceful delivered afterward – had left him all the more open and unprotected against an emotional or mental attack.

He'd felt a genuine moment of panic when the smaller stallion hugged him in the room, fearing the worst in the feminine pony's intentions. After all, he was more than aware by now that Graceful's near-bipolar personality led to sudden and complete reversals in his mood; he'd witnessed several occasions when the slender pegasus was sultry and teasing one moment, only to whip around and snap at the same pony he'd been trying to coax into bed. But he'd sensed the level of animosity Graceful felt toward him, and it hadn't been any small fit of rage. The feminine pony had emanated hatred on an incomparable scale, loathing the demon for several admittedly fair reasons. But it was like something inside him broke after the emotional reunion with Riffraff in the alleyway. Amdusias recognized with no self-inflation that his quiet order for Riffraff to chase down the distraught singer had had an effect as well, and he bowed his head as he thought back to that moment.

He still couldn't put a finger on the reason for his tenderness toward the ponies. After all, his long-term intentions hadn't changed: ensure Riff's soul remained his for the taking, and that the stallion perished in the specific method as outlined in their contract. And yet, he'd found himself concerned with the well-being of the intricately linked mortals, even that of the lithe male over whom he had no control nor could even influence beyond threats and psychic attacks. He meditated on the reason for such a nonsensical act of caring and continuously came up with nothing that was logical through the eyes of a demon.

However, as the day wore on into evening and his own emotions quietly settled, he found himself oddly content with the situation. He'd been moved by the willingness of the two stallions to share such intimate actions with him. Amdusias was no fool, and knew that by most standards, mortal or supernatural, sex was simply sex. An emotionally driven act of physical passion that served as a means of pleasure or reproduction.

Yet his experiences with Graceful Melody and Riffraff had proven time and time again that the act meant something more to them. Despite Graceful's rampant and seemingly endless string of quick flings with forgotten stallions across Equestria, it was different with his partner. And the more Amdusias thought about the fact that the ponies had been so intimate with him, the more he realized it was no mere explosion of unbridled lust and blind physical need. It may have started as an unstoppable rush stemming from Graceful's harried emotional state, but it had ended as a kind of ritual between the three. Amdusias recognized the fact that his emotions might have simply been compromised, that he would be an idiot to think it was more than an outburst of uncontrollable sexual desire, but he willingly believed it to have represented something more.

The demon smiled a bit and glanced down at the snoozing mortals once more, gently stroking a hand along Graceful's spine as the smaller pegasus mumbled in his sleep and curled a bit closer. _You have gone far beyond any acceptable boundaries as a lord of Helheim._ "But I also would not go back and change a thing," he whispered to himself, embarrassed by the show of emotion even though neither pony was conscious to witness it.

His life stretched for centuries into the past and he couldn't claim that it had been miserable thus far. But as his once-vast following of minions and acolytes had dwindled through the eons – some leaving upon the completion of their required duration of servitude, others simply fading into nothing as their supernatural lives came to an end – he'd become lonely, desperate for the companionship of those who appreciated the art of musical creativity with the same depth as he himself did. And when his roaming across the mortal plane yielded so few finds of creatures with a true adoration and respect for his domain, he'd certainly never believed he would have found himself as he now did, cradling not one but two filthy, pitiful insects with such a passion for the art.

A small smile again crossed his muzzle and he sighed as he rested his head back upon the perforated pillow, gazing out through the small crack in the drapery they'd drawn across the windows at some point. Feeling lost and confused, the demon wasn't sure how he would proceed. He'd gone far beyond the limits he firmly set for himself when it came to dealing with mortals, and what disturbed him most was the fact he really couldn't have cared less. The two ponies had accepted him, not only as a friend but as one of their own. _Even after my cruelty, the relentless assaults upon their intelligence, their abilities, and their love for each other. They have both set aside their well-deserved consternation and offered a place amongst them. It is no place for a being such as myself. Yet I am drawn to them in ways that are painful to admit, even more painful to explain._

He grimaced and automatically shifted an arm slightly when Riffraff stirred and quietly turned his body around in his slumber, muscular forelimbs wrapping silently around the demon's thick bicep. His concerned expression softened again and he shook his head slowly as he looked up at the ceiling, pulling the mortals the tiniest bit closer. _I suppose the best course of action is to...allow these things to play out as they will. No harm has yet to come to any of us because of this._ He paused, then smiled wryly as he stole another quick peek at the top of Graceful's messy mane. _Well. The physical harm has since been healed, at least._

The massive reptile mumbled quietly and then blushed despite himself when Graceful lifted his head blearily and glanced around before gazing up at the scaled entity. "Mornin', Dusey," he mumbled, dropping his head back upon the lizard's masculine chest and fluttering his wings a few times.

Amdusias smiled slightly despite himself. "It is evening, little one. But...good morning to you, as well." He hesitated and then quietly stroked through the slender pegasus's cerulean mane before gently rubbing his fingers along the silver piercings that adorned both ears. "Did...did you sleep well?"

Graceful laughed softly, his wings twitching again at the contact to his sensitive ears as he nodded gently against the demon's bulging hide. "You're learnin' stuff from Riffy, aren't you? But...yeah." He opened his eyes again to gaze up from upon Amdusias's chest. "Thank you for the dreams. They were really peaceful."

The scaled creature blushed again and nodded once, cursing himself for being so easily wooed. "It...was no trouble," he replied as he quietly wrapped his arm around Graceful. He cleared his throat quietly and glanced to the side before looking back at the curiously smiling stallion. "Uh. Are you experiencing...any discomfort?" he asked awkwardly, embarrassment flooding his features.

The lithe pegasus blinked and then giggled quietly. "Oh Dusey, I knew you were a sweetheart deep down inside." He paused, wiggling his flank a few times and then smiling again. "My butt hurts. But. That's to be expected." He winked and was delighted to find another blush incited upon the demon's cheeks. "Mighty demon lord, indeed!"

"It was..ah, erm...you. You liked it," Amdusias retorted lamely, rubbing at his muzzle silently with the other hand, careful not to disturb the larger pony still clinging to his upper arm. He then hesitated and looked nervous for a fleeting moment. "You...you did like it, did you not?"

"There's nothin' cuter than a guy worried about his performance," Graceful responded playfully, smiling and rubbing a hoof quietly along the reptile's broad chest. "But yes, yes. Yes I did. You're a big dirty supernatural beast."

"Well...you are...um. You are a very abnormal mortal," Amdusias mumbled in return. "And your thoughts were very disturbing as you slumbered, by the way."

The periwinkle stallion grinned brightly as he licked his lips teasingly. "Oh, and you're a nosy pervert, too! Well. I believe in always pushin' the limits. That's the only way to live. You're a little baby filly if you think otherwise."

"You are one to accuse others of behaving as or appearing to be young females," the demon replied dryly, once more slipping his hand down to massage the other pony's side.

Graceful Melody smiled a bit more, then turned his head so that his numerously-pierced muzzle rested across Amdusias's breast, gazing softly at his companion's back. "Dusey...why...are you here?" he inquired quietly, reaching out to softly stroke a hoof over one of Riff's wings, causing it to involuntarily stretch outward.

Blinking in surprise, the demon tilted his head slightly. He could perceive no animosity in the stallion's question, no malicious intent – he only sensed a genuine curiosity that blanketed a quieter appreciation. Amdusias looked down for a moment, pondering the various ways he could answer. _Because it is polite. Because I enjoyed myself last night. Because the two of you were willing to give yourselves physically to me, and now I am returning the favor so that all is even between us again._ He laughed a bit, then smiled softly as the answer fell into place rather effortlessly. "Because. Because...you have invited me to be a part of your silly family," he answered softly, finding a incredibly touched expression on the slender pegasus's features.

The reptile looked embarrassed as Graceful smiled brightly and nodded firmly against the enormous male's chest. "Good. I'm really glad, then." He met the lizard's searching gaze with his own soft expression. "It's...okay if you're nervous. I know...this kinda thing probably isn't exactly kosher for you guys from down there, huh?"

Amdusias studied the effeminate pony for a moment, glancing over his many piercings and tattooed forelegs as if it was the first time he'd noticed them. _Even as a creature of Helheim, where physical appearance is not necessarily heeded as a measure of one's worth and mental acuity, I find it sometimes uncanny how perceptive and intuitive this one can be..._ He smiled after a few seconds and nodded once. "Of course. It...it is considered extremely unnatural for a demon of my rank and alignment to...socialize with mortals," he replied delicately. "That is not to say demons are not to interact with mortals in general – each classification of Helheim, or your 'sins' as you refer to them, holds certain expectations for its members to influence the creatures of other realms with their particular specialty. This can be done in many ways, of course. Lust demons, as you may imagine, have no qualms engaging themselves in all varieties of physical behaviors with creatures of your plane. They may also spend their time whispering thoughts into ears, nudging a mortal in one direction or another, but almost always guided by lust. We are no slaves to our alignment; it is better to think of it simply as our given nature. A Gluttony demon does not necessarily sit at an enormous table within a grand banquet hall of Helheim, shoving all manner of food and other barely digestible things into its gullet."

He paused and wrinkled his muzzle in disgust. "Honestly, you would be surprised at how many of those deplorable monsters are actually not rolling spheres of fat and drool." He sniffed disdainfully and tilted his head upward. "But they are nonetheless absolutely disgusting. Imagine, your only desires being to cause the craving for...food. What foolishness. A mirthless talent, if it may even be called one."

"Well, the same's true for you, though, isn't it?" Graceful piped up softly, again reaching across to quietly stroke his sleeping companion's wings. "I mean...you don't slump around and sleep all day." He paused. "You ain't even slow. So, 's not really fair to be so mean to Gluttony demons if you aren't Mr. Nap and Laze, yourself."

Amdusias huffed and grasped the back of the small pony's skull to mash his face firmly into his muscular breast, Graceful squeaking quietly and flailing at the air as Riff grumbled but only turned around once more, continuing to snooze. "Cease your mewling. You will wake the baby," Amdusias warned, a smile twitching at his muzzle all the same. "And do not presume to understand demons, colt. Gluttony demons are truly a loathsome race. They are not pure and noble such as myself." The massive reptile put a hand to his chest, tilting his head upward again before quietly wrapping the thick arm around Graceful once more, the periwinkle pegasus smiling amusedly up at him. "But you...do have a point, yes. I may enjoy sleeping very much, but I am not one to dwell in a perpetual slumber. Just as there are so many varieties of music, such are the demonic alignments. My domain pertains to many different aspects of the mind; dreams, creativity, whimsical notions that have nothing to do with a practical, straight-laced life lived by the bounds of a single, solitary aspect." He looked horrified for a moment. "Could you imagine your only goal every day being to cause anger within other souls?"

The slender pegasus gave a thoughtful expression as his hoof roamed quietly along Riff's muscular foreleg. "Ummm. No, that would kinda suck, I guess."

"Precisely. And this is why it is most infuriating for all you nasty little mortals to assume the so-called 'sin' of Sloth is such a boorish, lifeless quality. You are most close-minded." He quietly poked the small pony's nose, causing Graceful to sneeze delicately. "However, you have effectively circumvented the original subject."

Smiling quietly, Graceful nudged his chest with his muzzle. "Maybe, but you also seem like you really wanna talk about it."

"I do not require your pity or psychological perceptions," the demon huffed, plucking idly at the spikes and curls that decorated the slender stallion's skull. He pursed his lips when Graceful only continued to peer at him expectantly, rolling his eyes. "Well. It is an admittedly strange scenario for me to contemplate," he confessed, blushing slightly. "As is it a nuisance to find myself enriching you with my thoughts, since they are my own. Not all creatures are as anxious as you to share their every meaningless opinion." Graceful stuck his tongue out childishly and the massive lizard snorted softly. "You only accentuate my point. But...it would be seen as extremely uncouth by my cohorts in Helheim, to hear of my bedding two mortals and worse, doing so for unselfish reasons. The fact that I remain here now, coddling you two like whimpering foals, is an even greater insult." The periwinkle pegasus looked hurt at this statement and Amdusias smiled slightly, shaking his head a bit and meeting his eyes as he added softly, "I did not say that I minded, however. Your concept of _family_ is strange, even by mortal standards. And even the average mortal definitions of 'family' and 'love' do not easily translate into demonic emotions and behaviors. I do not act this way simply because I am ashamed. It is foreign to me."

He glanced down, idly rubbing his hand down the slim pony's spine. "But it is not unwanted. I will not pretend to entirely comprehend the reasoning behind the peculiar beliefs that you and your foolish paladin share. I can even say honestly that it is uncomfortable to me, lying here as I am with you two. Yet I am...not exactly pressed to leave." The demon nodded quietly, gazing at Graceful's tender expression for a moment. "You two have chosen to offer me something that I would not expect from any mortal. Especially from two mortals I have knowingly hurt and tortured and upset, physically as well as emotionally. You in particular, little one. Your partner...it is different, I hold his contract and thus we maintain a tenuous yet solid bond. It is not completely unheard of for a mortal to form a more emotional bond with the demon with which he or she has made a pact. It is strange, yes, but...not absolutely impossible. You, however...you are the truly puzzling case. Neither of us can deny that you have been hurt, that you wished me the utmost harm." He paused and smiled slightly. "Hel, you caused me considerable physical harm. And yet you have seemingly changed your views." The demon nodded quietly before fixing the pegasus with a suddenly vulnerable gaze. "I may just as easily read your thoughts, but...I wish to ask you without probing into your mind. Have you honestly had such an extreme change of heart toward me?"

This time it was Graceful's turn to gaze up meditatively at the visibly nervous demon. He himself hadn't yet put much thought to the unexpected shift in his opinion, not with how quickly impassioned their evening had become. He found it touching, however, to see the powerful supernatural entity looking at him so expectantly, eyes filled with an exposed glimmer of hope that he'd never once witnessed. Running a hoof up through his messy mane quietly, the slender pegasus glanced down at the checkerboard pattern of gold and silver scales beneath his muzzle as his mind played silently through his tumultuous past with the hulking creature.

He was aware of the fleeting qualities his emotions often had, knowing very well that he could just as easily turn his back upon another pony as he would sink his teeth into their desires and have them drooling at his hooves. But he felt something deeper for Amdusias – perhaps it was the result of so many months spent hating every ounce of the demon's enormous frame, wishing for him to spontaneously combust in a spectacular show of supernatural fireworks. He'd spent so long loathing the very thought of the creature; yet before the first big fight, he had hoped along with his companion that Amdusias would warm up to them, join them as a friend and not a cruel taskmaster and creditor. Graceful laughed a bit, then finally gazed back into Amdusias's nervous eyes.

"I...think I have, Dusey. I do. I can't say for sure, you know as well as me that my personality and brain and stuff isn't...normal. I kinda snap at times and flip out and all that. But I think I have, yeah. You can be a real douche sometimes, and...you were mean and pretty damn horrible to both Riffy and me for a long, long time. But...ponies can change. I know I changed a lot. I almost relapsed into old habits yesterday, but..." He tore his eyes away to look across the demon at his snoozing partner, feeling a rush of compassion for the crimson stallion. "Riffraff saved me from it. And I know he woulda come eventually, regardless of you." He glanced quietly at the demon once again. "But you told him to come to me. And he got there all that much faster, because...you told him to. I know he loves me beyond anything else." He silently squeezed Riffraff's shoulder, the larger pegasus mumbling and burying his muzzle further into the crook of Amdusias's bulging arm. "But I also know he's got a bond with you that has always stressed him out, because like you said...he formed more than just a contractual relationship with you. But...you chose to let him come to me, and he listened to you. I'm grateful for that, I am. And if ponies can change, if I can change? I'd like to believe demons can change, too."

Amdusias blushed quietly and glanced to the side as Graceful's words burrowed instantly to his core. He could swear he even felt tears rising to his eyes and he swallowed thickly before impulsively hugging the slender male tighter to his side, pulling him partially onto his chest. "I...thank you, Graceful Melody. You are a truly exceptional mortal."

Graceful smiled a bit and reached up to silently embrace the demon's neck with slender forelegs. "You're welcome, Dusey. But...I'm not so great. I'm just some pony who knows what it's like to make mistakes." He gazed softly across at Riffraff again, Amdusias's eyes following slowly. "He's the real good guy here. He's the one who I don't think ever truly gave up on that silly dream that you'd become our friend one day. And he's rescued me more times than I can say."

The muscular reptile nodded quietly, lightly squeezing Riff's large frame against his own immense torso. "He has helped me see things with more clarity as well. You are lucky to have him, little one."

Graceful rested his head upon the demon's chest, continuing to gaze adoringly at his partner. "Yeah. We both are."

Amdusias and Graceful Melody remained quiet as the dusk wore on, nighttime once more plunging Ponyville into a comfortable darkness. Riffraff hadn't budged, only occasionally mumbling in his sleep or shifting his position in the demon's gentle half-embrace. As he snoozed, the other two males shared soft conversation that neither had ever expected to be possible between them. Amdusias now seemed to show a certain protectiveness, muttering halfhearted insults whenever Graceful babbled about one of his favorite lovers, sometimes going as far as chiding the slender pegasus for having let lust not only get the better of him, but occasionally placing him in dangerous positions as well. Graceful found it absolutely adorable, however, and he made a point of drawling on about how "good that cute li'l Trippy was with his hooves" as Amdusias huffed and took every opportunity to point out the flaws of the young drummer.

They eventually shifted the subject to musical theory and Amdusias was surprised at how adeptly the feminine pegasus argued his points for the use of vocal instrumentation to add a unique layer to the parts played by the rest of the band. The demon opined that using the voice for much else than pure singing was a very clear violation of the ancient tenants of assigned responsibility among musicians, but Graceful's tenacity and stubbornness had actually forced him to contemplate the small pony's insistent views. The argument continued heatedly, however, to the point that Graceful slipped out of Amdusias's muscular arm to hover above the bed and challenge the demon to a musical duel.

The massive reptile immediately brightened and sat up somewhat, silver saxophone already appearing in his free hand. "Very well, then!" he declared before suddenly blushing and glancing down at the still-snoozing Riffraff, half-curled upon his chest. "Oh." He paused and then glanced up at Graceful. "Will he continue to slumber until he has completely recovered from his dehydration?"

The slender pony blinked stupidly, then giggled childishly behind a hoof. "Uhhh...maybe? I dunno! I dun think I ever seen him go so crazy!" He turned a tight loop in the narrow space afforded by the low ceiling before landing neatly on the edge of the bed and peering over at his snoring companion. "You are a nasty, dirty demon for makin' him so tired. But...either way, what better way to wake up than to music, right?" He beamed and hopped off the mattress once more to trot around the small room, searching through their various bags and then shoving his muzzle into one as he began to fling random clothing items from it to scatter across the floor.

Amdusias rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he shifted his eyes from the gleaming saxophone on one side, and the crimson pegasus on the other. "I...do not wish to wake him if he still dreams." He looked embarrassed and added dryly, "It would appear he has taken to using me as a pillow, furthermore."

"That's 'cause you're big and you make us feel safe," Graceful replied easily, head still buried within a duffel bag before he jerked back triumphantly, a long powder-blue scarf in his muzzle. It was the same he'd worn the first night at 88 Pleasures and his eyes gleamed as he quickly wrapped it around his neck.

The demon, however, had flushed again and was studying the effeminate pegasus with a quiet appreciation. Graceful's words had come so smoothly, so naturally. It meant a world of confused but grateful emotions for the massive demon and he finally set down the saxophone to rub quietly at his muzzle. He smiled slightly when Graceful popped his head over the end of the bed a moment later, peering up past the demon's clawed feet and tilting his head curiously. "What?"

"Nothing, little one. You simply continue to marvel and awe, that is all," he responded quietly.

"Well, no surprise there," Graceful tutted, dropping back down and prancing around the floor with his muzzle tilted up in mock snobbishness. "Ain't no pony who ain't marveled an' awed over this sweet flank." Amdusias snorted quietly, shaking his head with amusement but continuing to gaze down at Riffraff with poorly hidden tenderness. Graceful glanced up at him again and then smiled as he trotted back over and hopped onto the mattress. "Alright, alright, though. Here, lemme show you a trick I use for when I get up b'fore him an' make coffee'n stuff."

The reptile tilted his head curiously as Graceful snagged the one pillow not propped up beneath the demon, then held it out. "Here, take this..." He reached down to quietly guide Amdusias's large hand to the fluffy pillow, then beaming as he pushed the bemused lizard's bulging arm across his own chest, toward Riffraff. "An' now tuck it in between his legs, yeah, just like that," he instructed, smiling encouragingly as the enormous male hesitantly nudged the pillow between his side and Riffraff's masculine limbs. He blinked as Riff mumbled but instinctively hugged the pillow close, curling up somewhat around it. The demon smiled despite himself and then carefully extracted himself from the pegasus's embrace before sitting up and continuing to watch him for a moment. Graceful gave his own warm expression, flapping his wings quietly to lift himself from the mattress. "See? Easy as pie. He's a cutie, huh?"

"Yes...I suppose he is," Amdusias replied quietly with the same small smile. He chuckled and then snagged his saxophone before sliding carefully down from the bed, keeping his tail clear of Riffraff's snoozing form. "But very well, then." His eyes narrowed as he grinned toothily. "Allow me to disprove your childish notions." Graceful laughed and promptly sat down on one side of the small room as the demon plopped down across from him, crossing his legs and placing his glimmering instrument to his muzzle. "Make your pitiful attempts at following along," he added challengingly before beginning with a soft but quick double-octave scale, clawed fingers moving smoothly along the keys as the warm sound immediately filled the enclosed space.

The periwinkle stallion scoffed and leaned forward slightly, immediately opening his muzzle and matching the upward progression of notes with a rich a capella that began on the same pitch. He mimicked the saxophone note-for-note, moving easily from a slight baritone up to a gentle tenor, holding the last sound for a few seconds and then grinning back defiantly.

Amdusias snorted quietly but nodded once, then again played the same scale up two octaves before reversing the progression back to the initial pitch and then sounding off a swift arpeggio along the same key, the seven notes spaced neatly along the major scale. But Graceful sounded off the same musical exercise even before his final note faded, the pegasus's soulful voice tracing along the precise pattern of pitches before he reproduced the arpeggios with a tone that nearly reproduced the brassy timbre, his eyes closing but expression remaining eased.

Huffing softly, the reptile fingered his padded keys rapidly and then leaned forward to play a blues scale in a completely different key, adding a series of diminished chord progressions that created an almost dissonant twist at the end of the melodic chain. But Graceful grinned at the familiar musical shift, again repeating the demon's instrumental piece smoothly before he rose to his hooves and added his own jump to a higher octave, creating a rolling melody with a series of piercing minor progressions that shifted pitch rapidly to end on a clear, crisp soprano trill.

The demon blinked but doggedly played back Graceful's vocalized tune, his fingers becoming a blur as he increased the tempo and held the same squealing trill at the top of his instrument's range, then grinned around the mouthpiece as he bit carefully into the reed and blew hard to produce a bright note that caused the windows to vibrate gently in their frames. But even as he held the sustained note with detectable strain, Graceful stepped closer and released a surprisingly low series of nonsensical sounds, the baritone notes rolling off his tongue smoothly before he began a steady progression higher. He swayed slightly to some inaudible rhythm as his voice rose in power, becoming almost operatic with each trail upward, peaking and then dropping a few pitches only to climb higher up the minor scale. Amdusias continued to hold his note determinedly, beginning a practiced circular breathing in through his nostrils as he stood up boldly and leaned over the approaching pegasus, his eyes glowing brightly.

Graceful's eyes gleamed in return, his muzzle opening wide one moment, then nearly shutting as he continued the impressive wave-like progression along several octaves, his entire body flexing with each higher pitch until he managed to reach the piercing note still rushing from the bell of Amdusias's instrument. The two glared at each other, Amdusias beginning to sweat as Graceful's body trembled slightly, their matched squeals hardly wavering as they leaned a bit closer to one another before the pegasus suddenly placed a hoof against his chest, his voice dropping several progressions down the scale before he took a quick breath and then threw his head back to release the same note, only an entire octave higher. His wings spread proudly and Amdusias's eyes widened as the piercing vocalization reverberated through the room, the windows and mirrors trembling violently before one of the thin panes exploded outward with the distinctive crackle of glass tinkling down to the street below.

The demon's saxophone wavered for a moment before fading into silence as he stared down at the feminine stallion, who ended his shrill note a second or two later. He panted hard but grinned victoriously as he sat back onto his haunches and winked up at the speechless reptile. "So...you c'n just...take that sax...'n shove it up..."

"Whaaaaatthehellisgoingon," Riffraff interrupted with a grumpy mumble, glaring over the pillow still clutched to his chest at the two males, who looked awkwardly back at him. "'S still nighttime. Shaddup 'n come back to bed."

Graceful giggled, still catching his breath as Amdusias cleared his throat and allowed the saxophone to hang loosely in the air. "Dearest seller of souls. It is already the next night. Also." He huffed and glared back down at the preening singer. "I am now entirely certain your precious maiden is no mortal. I believe he has cheated me in a battle of the utmost importance."

Riffraff grumbled and shoved his face against the pillow, his response muffled. "You made him break a window, din' you?"

Amdusias blinked and then scowled as Graceful laughed and pranced around before him. "That. Is nonsense, I...broke it with my. Mind."

"You couldn't have done that" Graceful cried out, flailing at the demon's legs as Amdusias yelped and kicked back at him lightly. "You have poo-brain, and poo splats, it can't break windows!"

The reptile glared down again, swiping gently at the nimble pegasus with his long tail. Graceful easily leaped over the flexible appendage and Amdusias shook a fist angrily. "I could make it break windows!"

"Ewwww, Dusey throws poo!" Graceful announced childishly, ducking under another sweep of the demon's tined tail and then giggling as he quickly jumped back onto the bed to hide behind the other groaning stallion. "Good luck gettin' us in bed again with poo-hands!"

"I do not!" Amdusias yelled, stamping a foot immaturely as his silver instrument disappeared in a puff of amber smoke.

"That doesn't even make-" Graceful's cheerful and automatic response was cut off when Riff clapped a hoof blindly over his pierced muzzle, the slender male squealing behind it and slapping wildly at the larger pony's forearm.

"Oh my dear gods, for the love of Celestia, shuuuut uuuuup," Riffraff mumbled loudly, glaring blearily up from the pillow again.

Amdusias pursed his lips and crossed his arms stubbornly before tilting his head to the side. "I am the most powerful being in this room and therefore I declare that neither of you are allowed to use that wicked sun-lover's name again. It is most distasteful amongst demons."

"So's your dick," Riffraff retorted against the pillow, head dropped against it once more as he let his hoof fall from Graceful's features.

The reptile blinked before huffing indignantly and taking a step toward the bed with a threatening gesture. "It is not! You take that back, nasty little creature, you seemed to enjoy it very much! In fact, I seem to remember you begging for more." He clasped his hands together and batted his eyes while curling his tail high above his back, speaking in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, Dusey, oh Dusey, please give me more, Dusey, I love it so much, you taste like sugary mortal treats and other baked delicacies!" He continued to make squeaking, lewd noises as Riffraff blushed furiously against the pillow.

Graceful immediately began to giggle uncontrollably, covering his muzzle with both his hooves but hardly able to conceal his gleeful amusement. He rocked back on his haunches while the demon flailed his muscular arms and bent forward, rolling his eyes back into his head dramatically until Riff finally flung the pillow at his face. The reptile squawked in surprise, managing to catch it but falling onto his buttocks heavily before glaring up at the smug pegasus. "Serves you right for being...such a..."

"A poo-brain?" Graceful suggested brightly, waving a hoof in the air.

"Yes. In fact, I may go as far as poo-face," Riffraff sniffed, turning around once on the bed before flopping down and then glancing at his companion. "So seriously, what the hell were you two doing?"

Amdusias tossed the pillow back onto the bed, grumbling as he rubbed one of his muscular arms and then sat resolutely between the two stallions, leaning back on his hands. "Graceful attempted to prove a theory correct, when in fact he used his unnatural harpy's-cry to make a great show of shattering poorly constructed mortal glass."

"That's not true!" the slender male cried out, pointing accusingly at the glowering demon. "He said voices can't be as pretty as instruments if they aren't singing, and he's wrong, wrong, wrong! They c'n be pretty as instruments, too!"

Riffraff blinked a few times before glaring sourly between the other two males. "Seriously? You woke me up for that?" He groaned and rolled his head back, rubbing a hoof slowly along his muzzle. "Amdusias. Did you enjoy Graceful's muzzle last night?"

The enormous reptile looked embarrassed, taken aback by the question as he stammered. "That. Question is irrelevant, and has absolutely noth-"

"Graceful," Riffraff interrupted, fixing his penetrating gaze on the smaller pegasus. "Did Amdusias's instrument bring you oh-so-much delight last night?"

"Well of course, but everybody's horn can give me –"

"Then you are both right. Hooray. Let's go back to bed," Riff mumbled as he flopped back onto the mattress, limbs splayed out.

Amdusias and Graceful Melody looked at each other for a moment before they glared simultaneously at the crimson pony. Riff slowly opened one eye before clearing his throat awkwardly. "That was no solution, Riffraff. The little one and I have decided that we will use...what did you call it?" He peered down at Graceful, who giggled and waved a hoof, then lifted his head up to whisper rapidly against the demon's skull as Amdusias leaned toward him. "Ah yes. We will use the feared technique of double penetration upon you."

Graceful cackled and rolled onto his back as he laughed madly, the lizard looking confused for a moment before he frowned and then widened his eyes embarrassedly. "You did not tell me that was what it meant!"

"I blocked my brainwaves with thoughts of gross fillies!" the pegasus crowed, continuing to giggle as Riffraff muttered something about immature foals, forelegs covering his ears as Amdusias huffed and prodded his companion repeatedly with his twin-tipped tail. "You're so nasty, Dusey!"

"You are the nasty one!" he retorted lamely before looking sheepishly back at Riffraff. "I did not know what this term entailed and...what it...meant and...you are very stupid."

Riffraff glared gloomily up at the demon from beneath his forelegs before sighing and slowly letting himself slide backward and off the mattress. "Then truly, Helheim is a horrid place." He rubbed at his frazzled pink mane, afraid to even see what it looked like at the time – he hadn't been able to properly style it for days. "But since you two are so intent on waking me up...what do you suggest we do at this hour. I would imagine Ponyville doesn't have much of a nightlife." He stifled a yawn, approaching one of the windows and pushing the curtains aside with a hoof to peer out with bloodshot eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't think you'd want us to go out there with how nervous you been 'bout other evil creepers creepin' around out there," he added, glancing over his shoulder as the demon frowned back at him.

"Foolish notions," Amdusias muttered, though his eyes flashed with nervousness as he watched Graceful flit easily over his head before gliding over to the coffeemaker. "There...I have not sensed any nearby supernatural entities since having recovered. Traces of...their presence." He shivered despite himself and glanced down at his own hands for a few moments. "But nothing within this wretched little town."

Riff grimaced and nodded slowly as he let the shades drop back across the window. "Okay." He paused, then gazed up at the demon. "You told us a little about...her. But I dun think you've...told us a lot about those ponies you mentioned." He hated how embarrassed he looked, rubbing a hoof silently through his mane again while glancing at Amdusias almost pleadingly. "But...I mean, I dun wanna ask too much, but..."

The reptile scowled, then he huffed before muttering: "No, how is it you ponies do? Oh, yes." With that, the demon stood straight, rose his head proudly, then blew a loud and particularly-sloppy raspberry in Riff's direction, making Graceful giggle childishly from across the room. "I am not about to torment you for asking a question. A particularly-important question, at least; however, I may torment you and the little maiden later if you continue on insisting to be so irksome and puerile."

Riffraff grumbled, rubbing at his muzzle before pausing. "Well. Alright, then. But. Let's go outside."

Amdusias froze up slightly, his features again creasing. "Why are you so insistent on leaving the mildly increased safety offered by this shoddy domicile?"

"Because I spent damn near three weeks in a goddamn hospital after you tried to accordion my flank only to be released, get shooped through the forest while you brain-drained me and my coltfriend for a bit of extra demon-juice, then nearly kill myself chasing down said coltfriend after which he beat me up. I haven't had a lot of time outside." He paused. "Did I mention this was all mostly your fault?"

Amdusias pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and crossing his muscular arms over his massive chest. "Point taken, oh beacon of all that is masculine." He emphasized this point by again sounding off a few more high-pitched squeals that immediately brought a flush to Riffraff's features.

Graceful held his smile back as he turned around from the coffeemaker and glanced between the other two. "C'mon, Dusey, it won't be so bad. Let's go out, have a little late-night picnic. We can find some apples or somethin' out in those fields...take the coffee out." He met Amdusias's nervous gaze. "You're back at full strength, right? You can just...get us out of there if somethin's wrong, right?"

"I...I likely would have no trouble with that, of course, but..."

The lithe pegasus smiled quietly, meeting Riff's gaze. "We trust you, Dusey. Right?"

"Right," Riffraff echoed softly with a slow nod. "Yeah. We do. C'mon, let's...get outside for a bit. It'll be alright."

Amdusias sighed and looked torn between exasperation and faint amusement. "It was a mistake allowing myself to become so close to you mortals. You are incorrigible enough on your own. Having a mighty lord of Helheim as your new, shiny, grudging bedmate seems to create an even greater aura of foolhardiness about you both."

"We probably wouldn't like you as much if you weren't so big all over," Graceful commented easily as he tapped the nearly-full carafe gently. Amdusias grumbled something incoherent and the pegasus smiled across at him before glancing at his companion. "Riffy, do we still have that nasty old thermos?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere in the kitchen-supply bag...I'll dig it out." The crimson stallion laughed quietly and began to paw through one of the duffel bags, removing an assortment of pots and pans. The demon watched him for a moment before sighing again and slipping off the mattress to stand and slowly stretch his arms out above his horned skull.

"Oh, very well. Why do the two of you have such an obsession with this coffee drink?"

"Did you not like yours last night? I c'n add more cream if you'd like," Graceful said sweetly, tipping a wink and giggling as the reptile glared at him, then soured.

"I understand what you imply, and I will politely decline," he replied mildly, rubbing at a muscular bicep.

"Your loss," the periwinkle male sang out as Riffraff strode over to him with the thermos held between his teeth, their container of powdered creamer hanging down from his muzzle as well. "Thanks, Riffybutt." Graceful Melody carefully poured the steaming liquid into the thermos before snapping the lid on tight, then grabbing an empty satchel from the collection of luggage to quickly strap around his shoulder. Riff smiled slightly, sliding the full container into the largest pouch, then adding the creamer, sugar packets and complementary mugs. "And thanks, Dusey, for doin' this with us. We love bein' outdoors!"

"So I gather," the demon mumbled, dropping his arms at his sides and then adding dryly, "I am going to mask myself for obvious reasons, now. Do not take it personally, little one."

"I won't! 'Sides, I c'n smell you out pretty good now." He giggled quietly and trotted to the door as Amdusias blushed slightly and rubbed self-consciously at his spiked muzzle before becoming invisible to the slender male. Riff glanced up at him with a small, thankful smile – the gesture had been minor, but he knew it had a significant impact on the emotionally turbulent Graceful Melody.

The three exited the room and made their way down to the lobby, where the same blue and white unicorn was seated behind the front desk, blearily flipping through a magazine. She glanced up as the visible ponies approached the counter before peering at them pointedly. "So...you two have...settled in?"

Riffraff blushed deeply as Graceful beamed up at her, nodding several times. "Yep! I hope we didn't wake anybody up last night." Behind them, Amdusias looked just as embarrassed, dropping his head into a hand and rubbing slowly at his features as his tail flicked irritably.

She cleared her throat quietly. "I...took the liberty of giving you two the room furthest from the other two guests staying here. There were no noise complaints, although I may consider asking my father to think about adding another few feet of carpet, seeing as your room is above our office."

The larger stallion looked horrified while his partner only laughed. "That might be a good idea! We sometimes get really loud when we-"

"When we practice for our shows," Riffraff interrupted quickly, his expression morbid as he glared at the giggling pony. "We. Are so sorry. I promise it. Will not happen again."

"I have very little faith in this," Amdusias mumbled, reaching out to lightly flick the crimson pony's flank and causing Riffraff to twitch slightly

But the smiling mare only waved a hoof dismissively. "It's fine. To be honest, I'd much rather see two ponies delighting in each other than trying to drown their sorrows. Much less likely to get the police involved, after all."

Riffraff flushed quietly again, glancing worriedly at his partner. But Graceful only returned the warm smile and nodded firmly. "Me too."

She laughed softly and then held up a foreleg. "Oh, and before I forget." Her horn glowed briefly as a slip of paper floated up from the small cubbyholes behind her seat, each one labeled with a room number. "Your bank statement came in this morning." She slid the telegraph chit across the counter and when the pale glow faded, Riffraff plucked it from the surface with an inquisitive frown.

At first glance, he was relieved. Their checking account had been completely withdrawn, but nearly ninety-thousand bits still remained in the savings account. But when he did the math in his mind, he realized the three weeks' stay at the hospital, plus the surgeries and medication, had drained over two-thirds of their original amount. He grimaced but reminded himself that what was left would still be more than enough to support them through even an extended drought of paid gigs. Amdusias peered curiously over his shoulder before asking, "Is this amount formidable?"

Riffraff focused his thoughts, allowing the reptile to hear them as if speaking the words aloud. _It is...much much less than what we started with, but. Yes, it's still a good amount. I'm just very grumpy about the hospital bill. That..._

"That I caused, yes, yes, I know," the demon interjected icily, crossing his arms again as Riffraff and Graceful both thanked the unicorn. "Are you informing this suspiciously unaffected female that we are not going out to wreak havoc upon her peaceful, isolated village? We received many inhospitable expressions when we dragged your infernal contraption through these primitive streets the previous evening."

Riffraff glared up at the demon, then rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder with a sheepish smile as the polite mare tilted her head. "Uh. We're just goin' out to get some air. We aren't gonna cause trouble, promise."

"Unless it's illegal to bang-bang out in the fields by moonlight!" Graceful piped up, much to both his companions' consternation.

She blinked and then looked amused. "I would try to avoid being caught, regardless. But that's fine. The front door remains open at all times, so if I'm not up here when you guys return, you'll have no problem getting back up to your room."

Riffraff thanked her graciously again, mumbling an apology for Graceful as the feminine stallion giggled and waved a hoof at her, then trotted after his partner and the enormous, unseen demon at his side. The three stepped out into the night, Amdusias carefully to remain on Riffraff's other side to avoid an accidental collision with the effeminate – and inexplicably energetic – periwinkle pegasus. He also continued to eye Graceful every few moments as if attempting to discern the validity of the supposed sensitivity of the mortal's olfactory senses. But the slim stallion seemed quite content pressing to his companion's side, bumping their flanks together and sharing warm smiles as they moved down the streets together. Amdusias made a face at the little affections, once more crossing his arms across his bare chest as his tail switched silently through the air behind him.

Riffraff caught the demon's scowling a few times and he smiled quietly to himself before lightly extending a fully-healed wing to fold it gently around his companion's slender form. "Dusey, you jealous?"

Graceful immediately peered over his shoulder in the opposite direction before beaming brightly. "Hey, Dusey!"

The muscular pony groaned as Amdusias huffed loudly, then quickly glanced around furtively. But they had passed nearly all the small buildings and only a few outlying homes remained. He allowed himself to once more become visible and audible, slapping his long, flexible tail loudly against the ground. "I am over here, silly filly!"

Graceful blinked and then giggled as he waved a hoof to the enormous reptile while pressing a bit closer to his companion's masculine side. "Hey, Jealous Dusey!"

"I am not jealous!" the massive lizard snapped. A thick plume of smoke poured from his nostrils and he glared down at the two pegasi, receiving only a pair of grins in return. He muttered darkly to himself and then wiggled the fingers of one hand at Riffraff. "Smooooke."

The larger stallion blinked before wincing as he twitched slightly. Riffraff grumbled and patted beneath his wing automatically, then scowled when his hoof hit against only soft hide. "Oh dammit, Dusey, you ass. My cigs are back in the goddamn room."

The demon looked grudgingly embarrassed for a moment, clearing his throat and then disappearing into a pillar of black smoke that swiftly twisted away into the darkness above the unlit outskirts of town. Riffraff rolled his eyes while Grace gazed at him worriedly. "You okay, Riffy? He made you crave, didn't he?"

"Yeah." He muttered, glancing down at a hoof before shaking his head briefly. "It'll be okay, though, let's get ourselves out somewhere, I...have the feeling he'll be back, this time." The crimson pegasus smiled slightly and Graceful's worry faded somewhat as he nodded quietly.

"Okie doke, Riffy." He laughed quietly, then jerked his head toward the first gently rolling hill before them. "C'mon, I'll race ya!" Graceful beamed and then took off at a gallop, his tail streaming out behind him as the satchel at his side clinked and thumped with his smooth motions. Riff grumbled but smiled a bit more, shaking his head and breaking into a sprint after his companion as he managed to shove aside the demonic influence and enjoy the moment with his companion.

The two stallions chased each other through the thin, whip-like grasses, behaving like foals at play as Graceful ducked and bowed teasingly every few seconds, grinning and leaping away to flutter a few feet into the crisp night air with a gleeful whoop each time his partner got close. Riffraff chortled despite himself, lunging after the slender pegasus again and again, his powerful wings fully healed and propelling him easily after the periwinkle male. They leaped and flew in tight circles together, stirring the long vegetation around them as they laughed warmly in the pale moonlight, eyes shining and expressions full of genuine happiness.

They continued to frolic cheerfully until one of Graceful's blind reverse leaps sent him colliding into Amdusias's muscular chest, the demon appearing behind him and immediately scowling as he automatically caught the lithe pegasus. "Idiotic children!" he cried out, stumbling backward once and then glaring down at the giggling stallion, Graceful peering over his shoulder to meet the reptile's glowering eyes.

"Hey, Dusey!" he called out brightly, squirming back against the lizard's powerful musculature as Amdusias cleared his throat awkwardly. "Didja bring smokes for Riffy? 'Cause that was preeeetty mean what you did back there."

The scaled creature rolled his eyes and idly shifted the comparatively tiny pony to one side, easily holding him around the torso with a powerful arm like he was so much excess luggage. His other hand stretched out toward the masculine pegasus, a small smile on his features as the cigarette package in his palm glowed gently and then floated toward Riffraff. "Yes, I did, because I am a kind overlord." He sniffed disdainfully as the crimson stallion tapped out a thin cylinder and lit it with the lighter he'd left tucked away inside the half-empty pack. Amdusias watched thoughtfully as Riffraff took a long, relieved draw, then glanced down at the squirming male beneath his arm. "I believe you are infected with some terrible, alien disease, the likes of which even Helheim below has never seen."

"It's called stallionphilia," Graceful proclaimed proudly, saluting with a slender foreleg as the demon grumbled and then hefted the feminine pegasus above his head with an effortless motion. Graceful squeaked in surprise, but laughed when Amdusias grunted and flung him upward, his wings catching lift immediately to send him gliding across the field in a slow, wide circle. "I'm gonna go find some apples! Here, Riffy, catch!" He beamed and slipped the satchel free from his limber frame before tossing it down toward his partner as he careened by.

Riffraff blinked but managed to snag the pack with a hoof, glancing up amusedly as Graceful giggled and then flapped his wings to take off toward a copse of apple trees standing on the next dale. Riff smiled after him but caught the nervous glance from the demon, turning his attention back to Amdusias. "What's got you all riled up? C'mon, you don't really still sense anything out there, do you?" He sat back on his haunches, digging through the satchel to produce the thermos and the three mugs, as well as the packaged creamer and sugar. The cigarette hung naturally from the side of his muzzle as he spoke, ashes drifting away on the soft breeze.

Amdusias grimaced and then surveyed the area slowly before sighing and allowing himself to drop down into a seated position, leaning back on his hands. "I do not sense anything of immediate or pressing concern, no. But after having spent as many eons as I have amongst monsters of which the likes your mortal minds would dare not even comprehend, I have learned to be prudent when others may turn their backs with foolish ignorance or naïve assumptions of safety." He grumbled quietly and fixed the muscular stallion with a scrupulous look as Riffraff tapped creamer and sugar into two of the mugs, adding a bit more to one for the demon's sake. "Besides your childish desire to feel the refreshing nocturnal winds upon your unmentionable extremities, what is it that drove you two into this tawdry excuse for a poetic and shamefully romantic landscape?"

The crimson pony shrugged slowly and unscrewed the lid of the thermos, allowing the warm steam to wash up across his features for a moment before reaching up and pulling the cigarette from his muzzle. He tapped it gently to the side and then shifted his eyes up to meet the reptile's own amber irises. "I guess it's a mortal thing, I dunno. Or we're just weird. But...we spend so much time on the road that sometimes being out here, where it's quiet, where there ain't other ponies judging you or being nosy or just plain getting in the way of a little peace and calm." He poured an even amount of the scalding drink into each mug, then replaced the lid and tossed the thermos to the side. "It's almost like...a home for us. Being out here, I mean. We're sometimes more familiar with an open night sky than a cheap, cracked ceiling, after all."

He smiled a bit and Amdusias nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it is not as if I do not understand, do not insult me by insinuating that mortal practices are above the comprehension of demons." He snorted, sitting up somewhat and resting his forearms along his thighs. "I myself am not entirely unacquainted with the sense of serenity through solitude. My own manse lies countless leagues from any other residence within my domain. There is a certain, appreciable pleasure in the knowledge that one will not be disturbed, even by his own peers."

Riffraff grunted quietly. "I won't argue with that." He rubbed slowly at his muzzle, then smiled slightly. "You know, you don't talk all that much about your home. Or much of Helheim, for that matter."

"That is because I have no obligations to discuss the subjects about which you nasty little creatures wish to hear," the lizard replied pompously, leaning forward across his crossed legs.

Rolling his eyes, Riff puffed on his cigarette and glared across at the enormous demon. "You're such an ass sometimes. So. At least tell me if your house was really as big as you make it sound."

"It is adequate for a high-standing demon lord," Amdusias answered impishly. "I am sure it would cause the two of you lowly mortals to squeal excitedly, thinking you had found some grand paradise, but it is not so extravagant so as to compare to the hulking monstrosities to which those beastly Greed and Pride idiots so vehemently cling." He grumbled and dropped his muzzle onto his bulky forearms, mumbling more for his benefit than Riffraff's. "Glittering eyesores. Those cretins have not the slightest clue that they are simply filthy rodents, scurrying about upon ships that steadily plunge into the eternal depths, weighted down as they are with their masters' ponderous and obscene notions of importance and hollow grandeur."

The other male listened with a small smile, hugging his rear legs to his chest as his wings unfurled to flutter slowly in the gentle crosswind. "You really like to hear yourself talk, huh?" Amdusias scowled darkly but Riff only laughed quietly, pulling one last time from the smoldering cigarette before stubbing it out into the dirt beneath them. "I'm just teasin'. I like listening to you talk. Gracie does, too. It's...soothing."

"I am most honored that my sonorous vocalizations are such comforting lullabies for you two," the reptile retorted icily. He ignored the pointed expression on Riff's face, instead squinting to the side as the familiar sound of Graceful's melodious voice announced the slender pegasus's return. The demon spotted at least three plump apples clutched to his slim chest as he glided smoothly toward them, a cheerful blues standard floating down from his pierced muzzle.

Riffraff smiled slightly, feeling an urge for his guitar that was as strong as any of his nicotine-based hungers. He recognized the tune instantly, an old favorite among blues ensembles. He found himself humming along as Graceful touched down almost delicately, immediately ending the song to instead inhale the rich fragrance of the coffee with a delighted sigh. "Smells even better out here! Thanks again, Duseybutt."

The demon sighed but only smiled wanly, waving a hand slowly. "As much as I adore having you two grovel before me, you may cease for now. Riffraff attempted to explain the nature of your shared obsession with the outdoors. It was a very poorly constructed explanation."

"Your...face is very poorly constructed," Riff shot back lamely before catching an apple that Graceful tossed to him. "Thanks, sugarbuns. Hey, so apparently Dusey does actually have a mansion." The crimson stallion nodded several times before chomping into the ripe fruit, his eyes rolling back for a moment as he gave a guttural moan around the half-chewed fruit chunks in his maw. "Oh gods, this is good."

Graceful giggled and began to nibble at one of the apples as well, offering the third to Amdusias. "Oh yeah? So there's lotsa space for all those orgies you were tellin' us about?"

The demon looked surprised at the pegasus's extended hoof, frowning slightly but slowly grasping the apple in a hand and lifting it to his face to study it in the moonlight. "The...orgies? Oh, yes. I lied about those," he said dismissively while peering at the stem before inverting the apple and poking at the bottom. "What manner of strange earthen flora is this."

But Graceful had frozen in mid-bite, staring with something like horror at the demon. "You...don't have orgies all the time?"

Amdusias blinked and glanced past the apple as it gleamed in the dim light of the moon and stars above. "What? Oh. No. In fact, I believe last night with you two needy creatures was the first time in...ten of your years?"

Even Riffraff seemed taken aback by this as his jaw gaped slightly. "Dude, you haven't had sex in -"

"LIES AND TREACHERY!" Graceful suddenly screeched as he flung his partially-eaten apple at the demon's face. Amdusias had no time to react and it struck him squarely between his eyes with a dull _thwack_. He squawked in surprise, arms flailing as he slowly tipped backward while the apple arced back through the air. Graceful reached a hoof out to catch it again with ease, glaring and sitting back down to chew disconsolately at the sweet flesh of the weaponized fruit. "Lying about sex is punishable by...fruiting," he pouted, wiping a bit of excess juice from his muzzle as Riffraff cleared his throat awkwardly and slowly looked between the two, Amdusias groaning and sitting up again with a look of both fury and embarrassment on his features.

"Did...you dare to...throw this unexpectedly painful Midgard vegetation at me?" he spluttered, holding up his own apple threateningly. Riffraff shrunk back slightly but Graceful remained calm, eyeing the muscular reptile distrustfully while taking another loud chomp out of his own fruit. The demon scowled but eventually lowered his arm and then rolled his eyes with a mumble. "It was a very unfair shot. And I was being sarcastic about the orgies, I figured that should have been obvious enough." He looked sourly down at the piece of produce in his palm before grumbling and taking a hesitant nibble.

"One does not make light of sexual affairs," Graceful replied primly, taking one more bite from his apple with his nose pointed skyward, then tossing it over his shoulder. Riffraff snorted amusedly and automatically handed his eager companion the mug with the plain, black coffee. He slurped thirstily at it, then lolled his studded tongue out in delight. "Mmmmm. Good coffee for a little cheap inn!" He beamed at his companion, who smiled back and nodded once, still working at his own apple. The periwinkle stallion licked his chops loudly, then scooted over to half-crawl into Riff's lap, ignoring the occasional flecks of apple that dropped down from his partner's muzzle as he clutched his mug with both hooves against his chest. "Okay, Dusey," he murmured, instantly childish as he gazed across at the massive demon.

Amdusias had become more used to the jolting shifts in the feminine mortal's behavior and he nodded once while rolling his tongue slowly around the sliver of apple he'd bitten off. He found the taste surprisingly succulent and he took another bite and chewed for a moment, meeting Graceful's eyes as he swallowed. "Very well. You wish to hear of the Blood Seers, correct? I believe I was interrupted by your...annoyingly clingy behavior last time."

Graceful pouted and his larger companion smiled slightly as he nibbled at the core of his apple before setting it aside and grasping his own mug of coffee. "Hush, Dusey. You didn't push Gracie away, it couldn't have been that awful."

"It was most uncomfortable," Amdusias mumbled, blushing a bit in the pale moonlight. He chewed quietly for a few seconds, then smiled grimly. "But a promise is a promise." He exhaled slowly and then grumbled as he reached for the last mug, glaring down into the mauve liquid and then sipping almost daintily at it before looking at the two ponies. "The Blood Seers are an extremely ancient clan of power-hungry fools. But...they are dangerous. They are not to be underestimated." He finished his fruit off, then set it aside as he grimaced into his coffee, the two pegasi sipping quietly but listening intently.

"In general terms, they are mortals. Ponies, such as you, though they constitute all three species and have no physical guidelines under which they all fall. However, they possess varying degrees of power, which have been passed down through generations of their bloodline. The original Seers first gained their abilities several millennia ago through pacts with demons." He hesitated a moment, then smiled grimly. "Demons not unlike myself, though they were somewhat below my station. Nevertheless, they were powerful, and I do not believe any of them identified themselves as Slothful. The mortals wished for power similar to those of Helheim's denizens – from what I know, they were not aware that the demons with which they bonded, however, were not of the higher-tiers. Furthermore, these pacts were not the same as that which you and I share, paladin." He met Riffraff's eyes for a moment. "They gave their blood to these demons, and thus gained powers and abilities similar in nature to the wretched minions. At the moment, I am sure the foolish mortals thought themselves newly born gods among other ponies, able to perform magic and harness abilities capable only by the supernatural. However, Helheim was not ignorant – they very intentionally provided only those demons with moderate or weak power. They were given up as guardians for the original clan of mortal fools, but still served the interests of their lords and masters below."

Amdusias nodded slowly and took a longer drink from his coffee before idly breathing a bit of flame over the mug to warm the cooling liquid. "The entire ordeal seemed to benefit the ponies, since they were gifted with an extended life and abilities that even many powerful unicorns were incapable of reproducing. They were strong, yes, but never truly in control. And when their mortal lives were finally extinguished, the stipulations of the pacts meant that they were all bound for countless eons of torture within the depths of Helheim. It made for a considerable source of pride for the demons that held the reigns of their bound minions, though even the greatest of Helheim's generals could not predict the chaotic repercussions of this first, naïve group, henceforth referred to as Blood Seers."

Amdusias smiled thinly, nodding once as he drained the rest of his coffee and then placed the mug back into the long grasses between himself and the two pegasi. "None of them realized that the powers granted to these mortals would descend along their bloodlines – and in a most chaotic manner. For each individual that was involved in the initial pacts, a strain of his or her abilities became embedded into the genetic stream of their heritage. Sometimes their own children would manifest the Seers' traits; other times, the mark would travel through countless generations, silent, muted, until finally appearing in a child born some forty or fifty generations later. To make matters more frustrating, the degree to which the abilities manifested varied from mortal to mortal. Some would merely inherit mild supernatural senses, such as enhanced hearing or increased resistance to physical damage. Others, however, could predict future events along their own lifeline, or use their blood to enslave countless mortals under their control. All Seers possess some similarities – namely, their vitality is increased exponentially, and they are each immune to blood-borne diseases and other physical maladies that affect you mortals. They are able to train themselves, though, further increasing the extent of their abilities and extending their life expectancy. It was the main reason that the clan remained as a secret, unified group of these powerful mortals. They were able to compile information on their ancestors and likely continue to do so to this very day, constantly augmenting their collective knowledge and no doubt developing their abilities with one another's aid."

Riffraff frowned quietly, glancing down and sipping slowly at his coffee as Graceful curled up somewhat in his lap with a worried expression. The crimson pony shook his head slowly and then met the demon's silent gaze once more. "So...what does this mean for us?"

Amdusias smiled grimly as his tail flicked through the grasses behind him, seeming to twitch with the nervousness he attempted to mask. "Directly? Nothing, fortunately. I mean no offense for once, but the Seers would have absolutely no interest in the likes of you two. Nor even myself, demon lord or otherwise. We are insignificant to them. They have had many, many generations to perfect and hone their abilities and while I have not personally witnessed any current members of the cult, the rumors speak of exceptionally powerful individuals. Many of my brethren have been summoned forth by these Seers – it is one reason Helheim has not made any attempt to quash the growing ability of the clan. They seek power, yes, but their methods often breed chaos and the further inclusion of demons into their actions brings about patches of chaotic destruction and emotion that Helheim can appreciate."

The reptile scowled and looked more than slightly disgusted. "Not all of us glut upon such mindless chaos, as you may have come to appreciate about me. I do not approve of their methods." He paused, then grumbled and lowered his head into his hands, speaking in muffled tones. "I may or may not fear them. And thus, you two must absolutely fear them." He glanced up past his fingers, hating how he once again felt so powerless before the two mortals who gazed at him with such strange adoration and trust. "It...is something I must emphasize. Again, there is no plausible reason as to why they would even know of our existence. But I do not know their goals, I cannot even begin to predict the nature of their plot. And thus I cannot say with absolute confidence that we will never cross their path. But should the day come...you will flee, is that understood?" He gave both pegasi a long, quiet gaze and they nodded back, suddenly numb and sober. "Good." He laughed a bit and nodded before leaning back on his hands again. He felt somewhat relieved despite his embarrassment of again having to reveal his weaknesses, his inability to offer the full extent of the protection he could sense the ponies desperately believed he could provide.

Amdusias studied them for a moment, curled together as they were. Riff seemed lost in thought, his head bowed as his forelegs held Graceful gently around the stomach. The smaller pegasus looked more torn between worry and fear, however, his eyes wide as he trembled a bit and continued to look back at the demon as if hoping he would cackle and exclaim it had all been some long-winded attempt at frightening them into silence. He smiled faintly and then sighed, slowly standing up and brushing himself off idly before striding across to the pegasi and sitting directly across from the mortals. Riffraff blinked, stirred from his reverie as he watched the reptile curiously, clutching into Graceful's slender waist tighter. But the feminine pony only looked deep into the lizard's amber eyes, Amdusias leaning down quietly and gripping the slight shoulders of the periwinkle stallion. "I will do everything in my power to protect you both, Graceful Melody. I will...I will not lie to either of you again about what I am or am not capable of performing. But...I..." He glanced to the side for a moment, but he felt Graceful's hoof tenderly grasping his muzzle, carefully tilting the reptile's head back to meet his own gentle silver eyes.

The demon hesitated nervously and Graceful silently stroked along the spikes that lined his lower jaw before murmuring softly: "Don't be ashamed, Amdusias. We don't care if you aren't infinitely powerful. You're...family, now. I know that's...silly, probably, to you. And weird, since we've shared so much in the last day or so, but..."

"It...is not so strange," Amdusias interrupted gently, swallowing a bit as his eyes seemed to shine slightly, reaching up and silently rubbing his fingers against one. "I do...not mind this notion. I have accepted it. But...what good is a family member, a friend who...cannot fully protect you from the dangers of this world?"

"It isn't important for you to protect us from every little thing, Dusey..." Graceful lowered his hoof and gripped quietly into the demon's powerful shoulder. "What's been important for me 'n Riffy, for our time together...has been that we were...well. Together. When you stand next to someone...you can protect each other, you c'n watch each other's backs." He smiled and glanced down for a moment as Amdusias gazed at him silently. "You don't need to try and save us from every scary thing out there. You...just gotta hang in there with us. Stand at our side."

The reptile glanced at the slim foreleg stretched out, the hoof resting on his shoulder. He could see tears rolling down the feminine pegasus's cheeks and when he shifted his eyes up to Riffraff, the crimson stallion met his gaze with a quiet nod, his own expression filled with an almost desperate pleading. Amdusias sighed softly and reached up to gently pull Graceful's head to his broad chest, his other enormous arm wrapping around Riff's waist to slide the two pegasi a bit closer to his immense frame. The mortals pressed against his muscular body willingly, Graceful gently pinned between them as Amdusias bowed his head against the top of the larger pony's skull, murmuring, "You two must understand that I cannot alter who or what I am. That...despite all of this, things will end as I intend them to end."

"Yeah, we do understand," Riffraff replied quietly, keeping his secure embrace around his companion but tilting his head to one side as he closed his eyes and felt the demon silently nuzzle into his light red mane. "Doesn't mean we can't make the most of the time that's left, though, right?" He smiled faintly and placed a gentle kiss onto Amdusias's neck, the demon squirming a bit but otherwise keeping his muscular arms wrapped around both mortals. "You're the one always tellin' us how stupidly positive and happy-go-lucky all us dumb little ponies are. We might as well live up to that."

The enormous reptile grumbled quietly but nodded once. "It does not mean I am required to join you in your foolish optimism, though. Such immaturity is..."

"Far below your station, I know," Riffraff supplied with a small smile, eyes remaining closed. He felt his body relaxing as Graceful curled up somewhat between the two larger males.

Amdusias rumbled moodily but smiled despite himself, shaking his head slowly. He felt himself losing the last of his hesitations, the last meager attempts at compartmentalizing his emotions and attempting to write off every strange or uncomfortable decision as a carefully constructed procedural step within some complex plot to further sink his claws into the lives of the two ponies. He glanced down but only squeezed his arms tighter around the stallions as his tail curled around them protectively. "Then...I shall stand with you two. As much as I am sure I will regret this decision later." He hesitated before laughing a bit, looking surprised at the sound even as he added, "Life...with you two has been exceptionally wearisome. And challenging. And annoying. And uncouth. And uncomfortable. Yet I...do not mind the thought of remaining here. I have no desire to leave, not...permanently, at least. I still must maintain an occasional presence in Helheim, of course, it...is an obligation of my rank. But..." He trailed off and then blushed slightly as Graceful smiled and licked his lips, skilled hooves slowly rubbing down the demon's muscular stomach and toward his waist.

"Well...lemme give you one reason to hang out with us just...a little bit longer tonight," he purred, eyes half-lidding as Amdusias looked torn between exasperated and embarrassed while Riffraff simply grinned and shifted slightly to slowly push the massive creature back into the soft grasses, offering only a wink when the flushed reptile stared up at him.

"Promise we'll be nicer this time," Riff offered lamely before clearing his throat and sliding in place next to his companion. Amdusias hardly had a chance to argue as his eyes widened and his head rolled back with a groan as the two stallions sank down into the tall brush to tend to the helpless demon, their empty mugs knocked aside as the gentle breath of passion rolled across the trio.

The three males returned to the inn an hour or two later, stumbling through the dark streets sporting grins of various sheepishness. Even Amdusias had an admittedly pleased expression on his muzzle and, supernatural or not, his own gait seemed slightly hindered from the sheer rush of physical and mental ecstasy they'd shared. He'd offered to teleport them directly back to the room, though Riffraff had cleared his throat and replied that he wasn't overly excited about the prospect of a lust-drunk Amdusias getting his coordinates slightly jumbled and jumping them into a solid brick wall. It became Graceful's job to walk just behind the demon, announcing cheerfully whenever the drained reptile lost the concentration to keep himself concealed so that Amdusias could embarrassedly cloak himself once more from prying eyes.

The kind unicorn that had seen them out was napping behind the desk when they slipped in through the front door. Graceful began to trot forward and Riffraff attempted desperately to grab the other pegasus's tail to quiet his hoofsteps. But his companion only giggled and ducked under his hoof before racing up the stairs with an eerily light step that hardly created any noise. Riffraff grumbled but slunk after him quickly before the mare could awake and likely tease them about the duration of their nocturnal picnic. Amdusias blinked stupidly and quickly chased the crimson pony with a scowl, hissing after him. "Do not leave me behind! A purportedly homosexual demon is all the more likely to be roasted upon a spit by these mysterious and likely religiously infested townsfolk!"

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Riff replied casually as he trotted down the second-floor hallway, grinning over his shoulder. "Gracie seems to really enjoy being spit-roasted."

"I do not understand how he would enjoy such a primitive and barbaric act of cannibalism," Amdusias replied snidely. "Furthermore, would he not be dead if...such...an occurrence..." The demon faded as the muscular pegasus continued to grin and force-fed the reptile graphic mental images of Graceful reveling in a few very specific acts, Amdusias's eyes bulging again. "Oh that is absolutely heinous, there is a proper term for this particular passion and it is not...'spit-roasting', how horribly simplistic you disgusting creatures are!"

Riffraff only snickered as he used his head to bump open the door left-half open, playfully kicking it shut behind him as Amdusias ran into the solid wooden surface with a muffled yelp from the hallway before he muttered darkly and filtered immediately through the crack beneath as a plume of black smoke that reformed smoothly back into the towering creature. He scowled and kicked lightly at the masculine pegasus, feeling the brief jolt of enhanced pain reflected back through him but shaking it off while Riffraff laughed quietly. Graceful giggled as well and the two larger males glanced over to see the feminine pony already unloading the satchel, placing the mugs into the small sink to watch later while pouring out the dregs of the coffee from the thermos. "Don't worry, Riffy, I ain't gonna try 'n go all housewife now. It's probably way past our bedtime, anyway."

"The two of you have not had a proper bedtime for several nights now," Amdusias muttered, using his tail to shoo Graceful away from the counter while nudging Riff's hindquarters with a clawed foot. "Go, go, get into bed. Uncle Amdusias will tuck the children in and then decide if he desires to slumber with the two of you or instead return to Helheim for an extremely long, extremely hot bath to scrub the shame from my scales."

Graceful giggled again, leaping into the air and twisting easily around as he hovered in front of the demon with a toothy grin. "We could have a loooong, hooooot bath right here!"

Amdusias rolled his eyes, reaching out to gently grasp the slender stallion by the nape of his neck, easily holding him with one hand. "You are an endless spring of raw sexual energy, lavender. And no, that is no compliment." He grumbled and flung Graceful lightly toward the mattress. Riffraff winced but his partner only laughed and tumbled across the sheets before quickly burrowing beneath them and flailing childishly as the demon sighed. "Why could I not have been summoned by a greedy business executive. At least his prostitutes would not have stayed the night."

"Being a prostitute is fun!" Graceful announced from beneath the sheets before finally wriggling about and poking his head free, beaming up at the two. "C'mon, Riffy, beeeedtime." He giggled and patted the pillow behind his head as his companion snorted amusedly but hopped onto the mattress as well. "Hey, Dusey, you gonna tell us a bedtime story?"

The enormous demon scowled down at the two as they curled up together, both peering up at him expectantly. "No."

"Pleeeeeeease?" they whined simultaneously, eyes widening as the reptile reeled back slightly with horror.

"If I must," he said sourly. The lizard grunted and crossed his arms thoughtfully before clearing his throat dramatically. "Once, there were two ponies. They had a lot of sex, and then they died of disgusting mortal herpes. The end."

"You can't die from herpes!" Graceful chirped as Riffraff slapped his hoof against his forehead. "I would know!"

"Then it was syphilis! GOODNIGHT."

Graceful pouted and crossed his forelegs over his slender frame, kicking childishly beneath the sheets. "That's too short!"

"You are too short," Amdusias retorted before grumbling and rolling his eyes. "Very well. Once upon a time, there were two ponies, who were very, very homosexual. They summoned a demon, and soon they became wonderful friends." The smaller pony immediately smiled brightly while Riff snickered, both gazing up at him intently. "But little did they know that the demon was only fooling them into thinking they were friends. And then one night, after sating themselves upon the demon's wondrous seed and falling into a deep, peaceful slumber, the demon feasted upon their fattened bodies and wrote the grandest and most triumphant symphony about the joyous end to his misery." Amdusias clapped his hands together loudly, looking pleased with himself.

Riffraff pursed his lip with a disappointed expression while Graceful slowly tilted his head before giggling. "Wait, that means...if you do the math...you wrote a song about chowing down on your own demon-juice?"

His partner coughed and looked awkward, and Amdusias blinked before groaning and lifting his tined tail threateningly above the bed. "You two are impossible! You require your rest so that we may find a suitable venue for a musical performance tomorrow. It has been far too long since you two showcased yourselves, and I know my voice is not alone in this realization, correct?"

The periwinkle pegasus jutted his chin out but nodded reluctantly. Riffraff himself grunted and waved a hoof briefly. "Alright, alright, you got a point. We'll find a place to play tomorrow, promise." The demon gave a satisfied grumble and rubbed his thick biceps before making a face at the crimson stallion's small smile. "Now please, get in bed with us. We promise no weird touching. We..." He paused, glancing over at his companion as Graceful smiled softly as well. "We sleep better when you're here."

Amdusias scowled again and gripped into one of his curled horns irritably before muttering darkly. "Oh, Hel. There is no winning with the likes of you. Far be it from me to deny you your demands, O Great Masters." He sighed but slipped into the bed nonetheless, squirming awkwardly beneath the sheets before blushing despite himself as Graceful immediately crawled over Riffraff to curl up comfortably between the two muscular males. He mumbled something in his native tongue but quietly rubbed a hand down along the feminine stallion's spine as Riff smiled and pressed close to his companion's back, wrapping a strong foreleg around the demon's side. The three closed their eyes and each steadily relaxed as the comfort of the hard-won bonds washed soothingly across their varying forms, soon drifting into their respective slumbers without even the slightest aid from the scaled entity's abilities.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Friends Will Be Friends

Graceful awoke first the next morning as the oddly loud chirping of a bird outside their window filled his ears. He blinked blearily, peering over at the half-concealed window before giggling stupidly to himself when he remembered the pane he'd shattered. The slender pony yawned and snuggled closer against his companion for a moment, one of Riff's muscular forelimbs automatically squeezing around his waist. He smiled, gazing up at Amdusias's still-snoozing form and reaching out to gently rub a hoof along the reptile's broad chest. _We've come a long way._

He allowed himself to relax silently between the two larger males for a bit, tempted to drift back into a half-sleep in the comfort of their bodies surrounding him so protectively. But when neither Amdusias nor Riffraff seemed any closer to awakening themselves, he smiled somewhat and carefully slipped down to slide free of his partner's embrace. His wings fluttered quietly and the feminine pegasus floated above the bed with a warm expression when he saw Riffraff mumble in his sleep but only squirm a bit closer to the massive scaled entity, one of Amdusias's thick arm wrapping subconsciously around the crimson stallion's waist as Riff's muzzle ground quietly into the demon's masculine chest. "Cutiebutts," Graceful murmured with another smile before he hummed softly and drifted over to the coffeemaker, his hooves moving on autopilot to start a full brew before rinsing out the mugs with a few soft glances over his shoulder to ensure he didn't wake his companions.

When the coffee began to drip into the glass carafe, Graceful grabbed their dwindling bag of coins and ambled down to the front desk, where he finally had the opportunity to meet the owner of the inn as the aging unicorn browsed moodily through a newspaper. He'd carefully explained that a window had been broken – entirely on accident, of course – and asked how much it would cost to repair the damages.

The unicorn had been surprised, muttering about how most out-of-towners had absolutely no manners nor sense of responsibility. In turn, he'd been lenient with the estimate and Graceful smiled warmly when he slid him a small pile of bits to cover the cost, along with a moderate tip as a kind of unspoken apology for the uncomfortably audible 'celebration' two evenings past. Grunting quietly and giving a small smile that very clearly went against his usual nature, the dark brown unicorn nodded once and added gruffly that the two pegasi were welcome to stay as long as they planned on remaining in Ponyville and that their rates would be discounted if they were willing to pay for an extended duration in advance. It was somewhat obvious even to the carefree Graceful that the family-run inn needed as much a boost as any other dwindling small business, and he nodded firmly, informing the owner that he'd talk to his coltfriend but would most-definitely-for-sure-absolutely come down later on to take him up on the offer.

When he slipped quietly back into their room, the carafe was nearly full and he could hear Amdusias mumbling something in his strange tongue. During his brief absence, Riffraff had turned around and Amdusias unconsciously held him tightly against masculine torso with both powerful arms. Graceful smiled and shook his head with a soft giggle. _He deserves it. Normally I'm the one who gets to always be held all tight an' safe an' stuff..._

He felt genuinely happy, which confused the pegasus when he mulled on his own emotions. It hadn't been but a few days ago when he'd still been concerned Amdusias was out for more than Riffraff's soul, absolutely convinced the demon had his eyes set on the masculine stallion's heart, mind and body as well. It wasn't strange for his emotions to twist about, making complete reversals far more often than the average pony would be able to handle. But when it came to matters of the heart – matters that involved his partner, to whom he considered himself dedicated and devoted, without hesitation – Graceful was hard-pressed to back down from an accusation or opinion of an interloper. He had been positive that nothing could ever change his mind about the cruel reptile. _And yet...I dun even feel the slightest bit jealous now. I'm...happy. Dusey...we coulda had this...months ago. Avoided all that shit we went through..._

The demon's long tail twitched slightly beneath the covers before the split tips dropped off the side, glowing dimly as Graceful felt more than heard the supernatural creature's voice in his mind. _I...I know this, little one. We are each at fault for the events which unfolded between us. But I know I personally instigated much of it. I apologize. And...I thank you. I know despite your paladin's best intentions, we would not be here without your approval._

The periwinkle pegasus blushed quietly, gazing at the two males and now able to see Amdusias shifting slightly beneath the sheets. His eyes remained shut but Graceful could tell he was at least partially awake, and the slender male smiled shyly as he quickly turned around to begin preparing their three mugs. A new warmth ran through him now, augmenting the optimism he'd woken with and giving the feminine pony a truly uplifting rush of emotion. His body swayed with the natural rhythm of a jaunty tune that played through his mind, feeling the upbeat tone of the song filling his form with the same cheery sensation.

Graceful began to sing softly, his eyes warm and his motions smooth as he prepared the two mugs with creamer and sugar, leaving his empty as always. His tail swung with the tempo as a rear hoof tapped gently against the carpet, the piercings along his lower jaw glinting in the rays of light that pierced the drawn shades, flinging beads of light through the room as he continued to sing happily to the countertop, coffeemaker and ceramic mugs, starting to pour the coffee neatly into each one without missing a beat. "Are you reelin' in the years...stowin' away the time?" He smiled and set the carafe back, bobbing his head steadily. "Are you gatherin' up the tears? Have ya had enough of mine?" He laughed softly and began to quietly vocalize the familiar guitar riff that was a trademark of the rollicking classic, then closing his eyes and rearing onto his back legs to mimic the motions of playing his companion's instrument while his muzzle continued to ring out with the mock sounds of an electric guitar solo.

He turned around absently when he started on the final stanza before blushing deeply as he realized the two males were watching him with quiet smiles, Amdusias sitting up against the headboard with Riffraff half-curled onto his chest, a muscular arm wrapped lightly around the pony's shoulders. The embarrassed stallion grinned sheepishly, dropping back onto all four legs before rubbing a hoof lamely into his mane. "Um. Sorry, guys, I. Hope I din' wake you or nothin'."

"I will have to insist that this is perhaps one of the least offensive ways to be stirred from a most delightful slumber," Amdusias replied softly. He met Graceful's eyes and the two shared a momentary link of emotion before the feminine pony blushed again and rubbed shyly at his own muzzle, then gazed affectionately at Riffraff.

"Thanks, Dusey. How'd you sleep, sweetie?"

"Really, really well," Riff murmured, smiling back at his companion as he let Amdusias pull him a bit closer to his side. "I think we're turning you into a big softie, Amdusias," he added, tilting his head back to gaze amusedly up at the scaled male's flushed features.

"I...no. You...are the soft one," Amdusias retorted as he poked the blood-red stallion's chest firmly. "I have natural armor. No part of my glorious body is soft."

"That's not truuuue," Graceful sang out with a giggle, winking and then spinning around as he carefully grabbed the two cream-colored coffees and trotted to the side of the bed to pass them to his companions. "The inside of your mouth is pretty soft. An' don't forget that other spot, where I-"

"Yes, yes, very well, I have...a few weak spots," the demon stammered hurriedly, clearing his throat and blushing despite himself as he held the mug up to his face in a vain attempt to hide behind the steam twirling up from the hot liquid.

Riffraff snickered and gratefully snagged his own drink with both hooves to sip quietly from it. "Yeah, we know where to poke you now, Mr. Awkward Noises," he teased, smiling up at the reptile's embarrassed scowl.

Laughing warmly, Graceful Melody skipped back to grab the last mug before fluttering back onto the foot of the bed and sitting before the two, slurping loudly at the hot black coffee. "Yeah, we do! But...so what're we gonna do today, huh?"

The crimson stallion looked thoughtful as Amdusias glowered but kept his arm wrapped around Riff's shoulders before glancing down with his own curious expression. "Well. We'll take a look around town, see what sorta venues they got. Worse comes to worst, I'm sure we can find a bar or saloon or somethin' that won't mind throwing a few bits our way to give 'em some entertainment. And...we do still have enough money in the bank that some free shows wouldn't hurt us real bad." He smiled from Graceful to the demon at his side, nodding once.

Amdusias grunted softly in approval, sipping gingerly at his coffee and smacking his lips once before. "Good. I am loath to admit this, but...I do genuinely wish that your fellow mortals were not so judgmental of my kind. I would be fond of the idea of performing with you two." He tilted his muzzle upward for a moment, sniffing disdainfully. "Of course, I would make the pair of you seem like shabby beginners of the trade, mere yearlings fumbling to maintain even the fundamentals of the rich, beauteous pieces I would play."

"Of course," Riffraff replied easily, a smile twitching at his muzzle as he winked at Graceful. "Not that my little gay singer outdid you yesterday morning or anything."

"That competition was wholly unfair and I am still tempted to root around in the little one's throat to discover what unfair secrets he possesses for such unnatural vocalizations," the demon mumbled with an exaggerated frown.

"I'd say you've done plenty of rooting around down there already," Graceful replied with a toothy grin. "If I had any secrets in there, you woulda already busted them wide open."

Amdusias blushed again and quickly busied himself with sipping from his mug as Riffraff laughed and shook his head amusedly. "You gotta stop walking into those, Dusey, especially if you wanna keep trying to pretend that you hate it."

"Well, your horrid little minx makes it far too easy," Amdusias mumbled hastily, eyes glowing as he glared at the grinning pegasus across from him.

"I bet you'd like it if I played hard to get, though," Graceful giggled, wings fluttering a bit before folding against his spine. "I'm gonna make you work for it next time."

The demon huffed but Riffraff interrupted with a smile before the awkward conversation could continue. "Next time. For now, let's get our lazy butts outta bed and see what's up with this town. For all the growth I've heard about happening in Ponyville, it still seems like a pretty quiet little place, almost like they're living in the past around here."

Graceful nodded musingly, taking a gulp of his plain coffee and then adding, "That's true, but so far besides gettin' weird looks 'cause of our little...fiasco, the ponies seem nice. I went down while you two were bein' cuddle-buddies, paid for the broke window 'n stuff. Dudepony was real nice despite how grumpy he was at first. He offered us an extended-stay discount if we paid for it up-front."

"Oh yeah? Well...good, let's take him up on that. And thanks, hon – you didn't have to go do that." Riff smiled gratefully at the effeminate pegasus and even Amdusias seemed somewhat surprised.

"You...truly are a very strange little mortal," he murmured before clearing his throat. "However, I have my suspicions about this so-called discount. I believe they wish for us to remain here long enough to prepare the holy ceremony during which they shall burn you two at the stake for being blatant homosexuals, guilty of the worst kinds of sodomy, while capturing me to remove all my extremities to be ground up for potent elixirs, aphrodisiacs and mystical divining potions."

The two mortals stared up at the hulking reptile, who sniffed distastefully and then ignored them to nurse his mug of sweetened coffee. Riffraff blinked slowly and Graceful pursed his lips before leaning forward slightly. "What. Parts of you can be used for aphrodisiacs?" Amdusias gagged on his drink in surprise, choking and spraying a mouthful of it over the bed and Graceful's forelegs as the smaller pegasus giggled, peering at his horrified partner. "Well it's a legitimate question!"

"I would hate to see what you would be like if you were under the influence of sexually enhancing potions," Riffraff said morbidly, rubbing a hoof through his unkempt mane while draining the last of his mug and setting it onto the nightstand. "No stallion would be safe."

"No stallion already is!" he replied happily, finishing off his own coffee and then taking to the air as he drifted over to scoop up his partner's empty mug, then gliding to the sink to begin rinsing them out. "If anything, it would just bring out my...more dominating side." He grinned over a shoulder and both demon and crimson pony flinched back reflexively as a bevy of awkward memories and images rushed through their minds. "Why do y'all look so scared?" he complained, setting the mugs aside and pouting at the two larger males. "I'm nice!"

"Yes. Yes, of course you are," Riffraff replied with a faked grin before clearing his throat at Graceful's glare. "Um. Please don't do stuff to me."

The periwinkle stallion huffed before tilting his head up and trotting primly to the bathroom, his tail held high. "You two are very rude, and I hate you both. I am going to have a shower and you are not allowed to come in and make use of my wet-hoof-wetter-orifice technique." He sniffed at the air before blowing a raspberry over his shoulder and then kicking the door shut.

Riffraff stared at the bathroom for a moment before clearing his throat awkward and peering up at Amdusias, who seemed torn between amusement and horror. "He's. Uh."

"Very, very special," Amdusias replied slowly, the demon shaking his head slowly before exhaling loudly. "However, your plan satisfies me." He paused, then softened. "And your obligation beckons, Riffraff."

The stallion grimaced and rubbed at his chest, having felt the pang even before the reptile's gentle statement. "You...well..."

"I cannot make the urges disappear permanently, no," Amdusias said quietly, meeting the pegasus's grey eyes. "Nor would I, if I could. It is above my powers – our contract is a legal document of Helheim. We are bound to it together, and neither of us may do more than occasionally bend the rules. I...I did not lie when I agreed to share a bond of friendship with you and your companion. But you also both acknowledged to understanding that certain things simply cannot change." He smiled faintly, then held out a hand to bring the quiet stallion's pack of cigarettes and lighter across the room, his familiar amber aura glowing around them. "Come. You need to submit payment before you are harmed."

Riffraff quietly accepted the smokes and lighter numbly, nodding once before looking confused when Amdusias smiled slightly and pulled him tighter against his side with his scaled arm. The pegasus widened his eyes somewhat. "Wait, wait no, I'm not—"

"—ready for oh fuck me ouch ouch ouch," Riff groaned, stumbling to the side as his head swam, the morning sunlight washing over his trembling frame as he instinctively covered his eyes with a foreleg and muttered. "Dammit, ouch, Dusey. I so am not used to that."

They now stood on the roof of the small inn, the crimson stallion looking somewhat pale, a sense of vertigo and nausea rising in his stomach. Amdusias looked more embarrassed than he was willing to admit, clearing his throat and rubbing lamely at his curved horns. "Ah, I apologize. I am used to short jumps, I forget that you mortals are not yet attuned to instantaneous travel." The masculine pony glared up at him blearily and the reptile awkwardly lifted both hands. "I. Am unable to transport you via my demonic smoke. Forgive me?"

"You know, we have these things called legs?" Riffraff scowled and slapped a hoof against his rear limbs before grumbling and sitting heaving back onto his haunches as he slipped a cigarette into his muzzle and lit it quickly. "I'm just glad I haven't eaten yet. Ugh." He leaned back as he puffed quietly, rubbing at his stomach idly. "But. Thanks, Dusey."

The demon grunted quietly, glancing down at the pony for a moment and then gazing out over the sleepy town as the bright sunrise filled the streets with a warm light, long shadows cast toward the hills behind Ponyville. "It...it is my pleasure," mumbled the reptile. "But you will need to adapt to these methods of travel. I may have to employ them when you and your fair maiden find yourself in an inevitable, troublesome situation."

"Can't you like...make them think that they've all turned into cupcakes and have them start chewing on each other?" Riffraff grumbled, tapping the ash to one side before hugging his knees to his chest and looking meditatively up at the demon through the bluish smoke.

Amdusias rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, his thick tail flicking irritably. "How many times must I explain my abilities? I may only affect the minds of those open to suggestion. Yes, I suppose if you were attacked by some mindless thugs, I could fool them into seeing whatever visions I choose, or altering their entire perception of reality." He paused, then looked almost wistful. "Perhaps even drive them into complete and utter insanity with my music alone."

The crimson pony quirked an eyebrow with a quiet snort, smoke billowing from his nostrils. "Wow. You are sick sometimes, dude. But...yeah, I get it. Some real hard-flank toughie attacks, you wouldn't be able to do much more than try and telekinetic his dumb face a few klicks away."

"Your grammar is very deplorable at times," the reptile mumbled grumpily, nodding nevertheless. "I was not simply putting forth an emotional display two nights ago. I honestly possess almost no fighting ability. I am able to defend myself to an extent, but even that is limited to what I have crafted in the past while creating inventive ways of harnessing my domain in conjecture with my demonic powers." He shrugged slowly and then sat down next to the pegasus, leaning back on his hands as he gazed across the rooftops of the small town. "It has never been an interest of mine to involve myself in physical confrontation. I am powerful, and against other demons of equally low fighting abilities, I can easily hold my own. But...as a demon of Sloth, I tend to avoid such situations when possible. It is simply my nature."

Riffraff nodded silently, glancing down over himself before stubbing the cigarette out against the smooth roof beneath them. "Hard to go against our natures." The reptile gazed down at him thoughtfully before grunting softly and hesitantly wrapping an arm around Riff's shoulders as the two turned their eyes back toward the rising sun.

The demon and crimson stallion returned to the room as Graceful was toweling his rich blue mane off, the slender pegasus smiling across at the two. "Hey, guys! How's it lookin' outside?"

"Horribly bright and full of the stench of emotionally secure ponies," Amdusias muttered, then scowling when Riffraff elbowed one of his muscular legs. "Ouch." He sniffed and lightly booted the larger mortal in the flank before flicking his tail gently across Riff's side. "It is true. I now fear that a flock of small, chirping birds will assault us with a cheery tune as we depart this woefully derelict hostel."

"You are just a ray of sunshine," Riffraff remarked amusedly, ducking beneath another swipe of the reptile's flexible tail. "Besides, this place ain't so bad." He paused before blushing slightly and glancing toward his partner with a small smile. "We've...got some good memories from here, I'd say."

Amdusias flushed as well, looking embarrassed as he sighed and then leaned against the counter to absently rub at his features. "You two are disgusting. I would prefer for the three of us to form memories consisting of other than mindless slapping together of our genitalia, rhythmic as it may be thanks to me." He touched his other hand to his chest and Graceful peered up at him from where he'd been rubbing a damp towel against his cerulean mane.

"Hey. I got rhythm, too, smoothie-butt!" the slender pony protested, flinging the wet cloth toward the lizard, who squawked in surprise and flailed at it before looking awkward as the two mortals began to giggle stupidly. He huffed and then picked it up from the carpet before simply breathing a thick plume of fire out that immediately sent up a cloud of steam before all but disintegrating the towel to leave only a smoldering pile of ashes at his feet.

The ponies stared up at the enormous creature and he sniffed haughtily. "Next time the pile of ashes will smell of your sweet scent, little one."

Riffraff cleared his throat and glared up at the demon pointedly, but his companion only brightened and giggled cheerfully. "Dusey, awwww! You think I smell good?"

"I. That. That was not the point of my threat," Amdusias stammered, blinking and looking horribly flustered. "Do not take compliments from my vast ire!"

"There is much of you that is vast," Graceful replied wisely. "Your ire is only one of them."

The spiked reptile scowled and threw his muscular arms into the air. "It must be absolutely impossible for any creature possessing male sexual organs to hold a serious conversation with you. I am going to find a mortal who does not fill his mind with filthy, disgusting emotions every three seconds. I require normal sustenance or I fear I will devolve into a slavering thrall driven only by the prospect of spilling its fluids mindlessly into something that vaguely resembles a warm orifice." He jerked the twin tips of his tail into the air, which Riffraff assumed represented some impolite gesture in Helheim, and then snapped his fingers loudly before dissipating into a thick stream of smoke that twisted away beneath the door.

Riffraff rubbed slowly at his forehead before smiling slightly at his grinning partner. "You're gonna get us roasted alive one day."

Graceful stuck his studded tongue out and then shook himself wildly before flicking his tail and flexing his wings a few times to send droplets of water spraying across the bed and walls. "Dusey won't hurt us. He's a nice scary demon guy. And he's...he's doing better." The periwinkle pegasus softened and dropped off the bed to approach Riffraff and nuzzle into his neck impulsively. "I know how things will end one day," he murmured quietly. Riff closed his eyes and silently wrapped a strong foreleg around the smaller male's shoulders. "I'm okay with it, though. You gotta worry a little bit less, Riffy. You'll get wrinkles."

"Not at the rate we keep working out our facial muscles," the crimson stallion commented dryly, but smiling amusedly as Graceful blinked, then laughed loudly at his side. "Yeah, see, I can be a dirty slut, too." He snickered and reached over with his other hoof to grind it teasingly into his companion's messy mane, Graceful giggling and attempting to squirm free as his wings flapped wildly. "C'mon, though, let's go find us somewhere to play. I am itchin' a bit, admittedly. It's been too long."

"Yeah, you right about that," the slender pony replied, twisting his head slightly and managing to slip free of his partner's tight grip with another quiet giggle. The two stallions gazed at each other for a moment, then pressed their muzzles together for a brief kiss, Riffraff reaching up and slowly rubbing a hoof along Graceful's spine as the feminine pegasus arched his back a bit and then finally pulled back with a warm smile. "Should we bring our stuff?"

"Why not? Might as well go prepared, yeah?" Riffraff nodded and gently cupped his companion's cheek before smiling back into his eyes. "You gonna wear a scarf or somethin', too?" Graceful immediately brightened further, bouncing excitedly around on his hooves and squealing incoherently as Riffraff laughed despite himself. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, grab your mic, pick a little gay accessory and I'll get my guitar. We might as well audition with a bang." He paused when Graceful giggled quietly behind a hoof, then rolled his eyes. "Not. Like that."

The effeminate pony licked his lips but obediently began to root through one of the duffel bags that was stuffed full of Graceful's eccentric clothing while Riffraff turned around to grab his case and the bag containing his guitar equipment, smiling to himself. _Let's make the best of this little town..._

Graceful Melody and Riffraff trotted down into the lobby a few minutes later, their instrument cases slung over their shoulders and a white and black scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. His eyes shone brightly, proudly strolling past the front desk with his flank pressed gently against his partner's, microphone case bumping against his side with each light step forward. The owner blinked before calling out from behind the reception desk, "Are you two gonna take us up on the long-term stay deal?"

Riffraff glanced over his shoulder, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sir – Grace did tell me about that, but we completely forgot. Yeah, your daughter should have our bank account information, if you wanna go ahead and take out enough for...two weeks?" He looked over at Graceful for a moment, saw the beaming expression on his companion's features and chuckled softly, nodding toward the unicorn. "Yeah, let's do that."

The older stallion looked thrilled despite himself, smiling gratefully. "Thank you. We'll process the payment today – would you like the room cleaned this afternoon?"

"Uh." Riff cleared his throat and rubbed slowly at his muzzle for a moment. "Maybe. Maybe tomorrow. We need. To get some stuff moved around."

"We're gonna clean the sheets ourselves!" Graceful announced cheerfully, earning a morbid glare from Riffraff and an extremely uncomfortable stare from the unicorn behind the front desk. "But then it'll be ready for you guys!" Riffraff mumbled and slowly ran a hoof down over his own features before simply turning around and pushing through the front door as his companion giggled and quickly chased after him. "Wait for me, Riffypie!"

The two ponies entered the broad main road together, eyes automatically searching the street for a sign of Amdusias. But the demon was nowhere to be seen and the stallions glanced at each other before shrugging. "Let's look for somewhere we can play, honey...Dusey can catch up to us later."

"Will he?" Graceful asked softly but honestly, his eyes meeting Riffraff's as they began to plod together along the dusty road. His two-tone scarf slid a bit, seeming to wilt with his worried expression as the bottom dragged silently along the arid dirt below.

Riffraff smiled quietly, reaching out and carefully lifting the end of the fabric wrap to loop it tenderly around his companion's neck. "You know I'm no mind-reader, sweetie. But what makes you think he won't?"

"'Cause he's a big stupid demon," the smaller pony murmured, shifting the weight of his case to the other side of his slender frame. "How do you know he will?"

"I...don't, to be honest," replied the other stallion with a soft laugh. He shrugged slowly and glanced up at the austere facade of a building to their left, aptly given a sign that read "SALOON". Riff nudged his partner quietly and they looked across the street thoughtfully before he added slowly, "But I guess I just wanna believe he meant what he said to us."

Graceful nodded silently before smiling meekly up at his partner. "Yeah. Well, I guess we'll find out. Let's go see if they have sexy cowboys over there, though."

"You are far too easy to put into a better mood," Riffraff remarked mildly before shaking his head amusedly and leading the way across the street.

His companion shrugged amiably and trotted after him, taking the moment to beam and wave at a family comprised of both pegasi and earth ponies. They were seated around a breakfast table and the two foals were staring through the window at the periwinkle stallion with the countless piercings that glinted in the morning sun, and they seemed absolutely thrilled that the strange pony had noticed them. They giggled and waved back, their parents automatically turning to peer through the window and then widening their eyes somewhat as Graceful laughed and grinned toothily at their shocked expressions before catching up with Riffraff at the entrance to the rustic establishment. The crimson pony glanced over his shoulder curiously before he entered. "What're you laughin' at?"

"Nothin', nothin'," Graceful Melody replied dismissively. "Just possibly scarring some children for life."

"Ah, your other-other favorite pastime," his companion said dryly as he pushed through the double doors into the quiet bar, eyes quickly scanning the near-vacated premises. Several empty round tables were placed throughout the front area, the flooring beneath their hooves pockmarked with years of abuse. He spotted two ponies chatting quietly behind the bar, one slowly polishing drinking glasses as the other organized the bottles of liquor lining the shelves behind them. They fell silent, however, when the two pegasi strolled quietly forward.

The earth pony holding the stained bar rag frowned slowly as his eyes remained on Graceful's lithe figure and extravagant body work. "We ain't hirin'," he said flatly as the pegasus at his side set down the bottle he'd been lifting, crossing his forelegs upon the bar and glaring at the musicians.

"But...you look like you have a good venue for what we got to offer," Riffraff pressed, taking a hesitant step forward with a weak smile. "We play some mean blues, and..."

"I don't think you heard right, colt. We ain't hirin', and we definitely ain't lookin' to hire for whatever... _you two_ have to offer," the earth pony enunciated flatly, leaning forward against the bar.

The other stallion made a face before scowling at the two pegasi. "Why don't you two make your way down to the other end of town. They got a place down there more fittin' for...your kind."

Graceful huffed and glared up at the larger pony before turning around promptly and kicking a rear hoof at an invisible pile of dirt. "At least 'our kind' doesn't smell like my bedsheets after my fifteenth birthday party!" he growled before tilting his muzzle up haughtily and storming back out through the front door. The two stallions behind the bar snarled and both leaned across the chipped counter as Riffraff held up a hoof and grimaced.

"We're leaving, we're leaving. Sorry for...whatever it is that makes you two be assholes," the crimson pegasus grumbled before flicking his tail and tromping out after his partner to leave the two townsponies to their own devices. "Enjoy your conservative closet party," he called over his shoulder with a mumble, letting the doors slam shut and automatically reaching back to pluck a cigarette from the small pouch.

His feminine companion gazed at him softly but only offered a supportive smile as Riff lit the slim cylinder upon the porch before stomping down back to the street and puffing quietly on the glowing cigarette. "They were big buttheads," Graceful commented as the pegasi pressed their sides together and continued down the street. "I wouldn't have wanted to sing for them, anyway."

Riff smiled slightly and shook his head slowly. "Yeah, yeah...I s'pose there's ponies like that in every town you go to." He unfurled a wing and let it rest across his partner's back, earning a happy smile from the singer. "I sure hope that wasn't the only bar in town, though. I don't see this place having much in terms of choices for us to play..." He squinted as the morning sun continued to steadily elevate above the distant mountains, just barely cresting the stone-and-mortar towers of Canterlot perched on the side of the thickly forested range. "Then again, we ARE going around looking for places to play night-time music at the ass-crack of dawn."

Graceful giggled quietly, nodding agreeably before nudging the larger male with his flank. "Chin up, Riffy. We got Dusey around, now, right?" He met Riffraff's eyes for a moment, searching them almost nervously for some confirmation. The crimson stallion hesitated a moment but gave a slow nod, which immediately calmed the effeminate pony. "Yeah, so...since he's here, you know. He c'n always bail us out and stuff again, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Riffraff pursed his lips, reaching up to pluck his cigarette free and tap it once, speaking through a thick plume of grey smoke. "As long as he don't go around getting us suspected for any more brutal assaults on 'esteemed members of the community' and whatnot."

His partner scowled and nodded fervently. "Yeah, that wasn't cool. He should have at least set him on fire, that way it doesn't look like we came in and just beat the crap out of him."

"Just what I was hoping, to earn a rap as serial arsonists as well," Riff intoned mildly, giving a slightly amused look down to the other pegasus. Graceful Melody only shrugged cheerfully and Riffraff snorted but let his attention turn back to the awakening town as they entered a somewhat more commercial district. A few buildings stood a couple stories taller than those around them and Riff's eyes caught what he figured was the lone police station, as well as a municipal clinic. There were no bustling businessponies as they'd seen in Manehattan, crowding crosswalks and overpriced coffee shops on the morning commute to work. The outskirts of town had been rich with far-flung homes and ranches, sprawling farms stretching behind either side of the main road. Their motel was surrounded by a mix of businesses and suburban-like residences, but the area still felt like a quiet farm town. Downtown Ponyville hardly offered much more to their well-traveled eyes; there was indeed a First Equestrian bank branch, and Graceful was fairly certain he could see a church several blocks down from the tiny clinic, but no towering skyscrapers dominated the horizon and even signs of non-agricultural business were nigh impossible to spot.

They wandered along at a slower pace, marveling at the provincial layout of the city's center. Riff stared at the courthouse as they passed, widening his eyes a bit. The architecture pre-dated even the fanciest renaissance-style city halls of his previous cities of employment, yet he knew it was genuine, not a molded facade built around the original, ugly, modernist design. _Holy zombie savior, that's original material. This place is the definition of the boonies. Except I kind of like it._ He smiled a bit again, glancing down at Graceful when the little pegasus gasped excitedly. "Riffy, look!"

He turned his gaze to the direction toward which the slender pony's hoof pointed, then snorted with amusement. "Really?"

Across the street from them, a massive earth pony was hauling a cart full of ripe apples, a long stem of straw hanging from his muzzle. His mane was a long mess of blond hair, a few straight locks hanging over his warm beryl eyes. He wore a thick oaken yoke around his neck, not visibly attached to anything, but he bore the weight as easily as Riff sported his chained harmonica. His emblem was that of a green apple, halved from top to bottom. "Reeeeally," Graceful breathed heavily, licking his lips as his eyes gleamed. "I bet he'd split my apple in half, too."

The slim pegasus began to prowl forward but Riffraff cleared his throat and quickly grabbed his companion's tail before the periwinkle stallion could approach the muscular earth pony. "No. Bad pony," Riff admonished, ducking his head slightly in fear of the enormous male spotting them. "I don't want to be beaten up by some crazy farmcolt."

"That ain't no colt," Graceful rumbled, his hips wiggling as his front hooves slid against the dirt road, restrained by his tail as he was. "That there's a stallion."

"Yes, and I'm sure with our luck, he's the straightest stallion in all of the lands," Riffraff commented mildly as he waited for the crimson earth pony to amble past and out of earshot. Graceful pouted and finally ceased his struggle as he stomped his hooves childishly, flicking his tail the moment it was free of his partner's grasp.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him! I was only gonna say heeeeey." Mumbling and rubbing at his pierced muzzle, the slender pegasus scowled and then peered after the red stallion one more time with a grin. "Mmm. Hate to see him go, but..."

"You like his butt, I know," Riffraff grumbled but smiling all the same as he glanced around the street. "Hey, check it out, Gracie. A bar that doesn't scream 'we only serve angry straight ponies'." He gestured toward a squat building that stood on the next corner, squinting and smiling again. The sign out front simply read "Bar" and the structure was made of simple brick, no decorative elements standing out.

Graceful tilted his head but turned around reluctantly. He peered down the street and then laughed quietly. "Well. Let's go have a look, Riffy, since you're determined to keep me from havin' any sex with any townsponies today."

"You can have all the sex with all the townsponies you want after we get us a gig, hon." Riffraff snickered softly at his companion's bright expression, trotting after the slender pegasus when he broke into a gallop toward the bar. _I probably shouldn't make promises like that._

They found the front door open despite the fact it was hardly breakfast time and the smaller stallion immediately pushed his way in with a bright laugh. Riffraff blinked but poked his head in as well, looking around nervously. But they were greeted warmly by a mare neatening the condiments for a booth in the furthest corner, and Riff felt his nerves calming somewhat as she straightened. "Hey, you guys, how're ya doin'? Bar's closed right now, technically...we don't open 'til a little after lunch."

"We're actually...wondering if you ever, uh. Hire...a band?" The larger stallion cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced around the spacious area before his eyes locked onto a narrow stage opposite the long bar. "Ooh." His ears perked and he looked curiously back toward the amused earth pony as she tilted her head to the side. "I see you have a stage."

"Yes, we do," she replied with a chuckle. "And we don't really have a regular house band, so...if the owner has some extra cash, we'll give the audience a live performance. You two play?"

"Yep!" Graceful beamed happily and pranced forward. "Could we do a quick audition, find out if you guys could think about us next time you want a great show?"

She laughed softly, gazing over both pegasi for a moment. "Stony isn't here right now, he's the owner. But he's let me decide on a band or two in the past, so...sure, why don't you colts play something? Is it just the pair of ya?"

The slender pony nodded several times and smiled brightly at his partner before rushing toward the stage. Riffraff smiled back, then nodded toward her. "Yeah, just us. There any sorta music your patrons like more'n other types?" he inquired as he ambled after the excited singer before blinking when Graceful laughed loudly from across the room, his wings unfurling quickly to give his feminine frame a boost into the air.

Riff winced, recognizing his partner's usual dramatic entrance as the periwinkle pegasus leaped over a table set for four, his scarf and tail fluttering with his rapid bound before he turned a tight flip and brought the tall microphone case around between his front hooves to slam it down firmly onto the stage while giving an inverted grin, his body standing vertically for a moment. His wings spread wide as he switched the position of his hooves upon the top of the case, deftly unsnapping the clasp nearest to him – he'd already undone the other three at some point, apparently – before lightly shoving himself backward to land smoothly on his rear hooves. He faced the empty seating area with a toothy grin and reached a foreleg forward just as the microphone case neatly opened and fell as two halves to either side to reveal the telescoping stand of chrome, which he immediately grasped before stomping his other front hoof against one of the halves of the case. It snapped up toward him with enough force that the heavy microphone tucked snugly away into the padding popped free and arced into the air only to be snatched down and quickly shoved into place atop the polished stand.

Riffraff rolled his eyes while the server simply gaped, her muzzle hanging slightly open as Graceful Melody preened behind the microphone stand. "You know, if you did stuff like that during actual shows instead of private sessions or auditions...we might make more tips," he commented mildly as he reached the stage and hopped up next to his partner. Two medium-sized speakers were hoisted onto wall-mounted stands behind them, with cables hanging down for ease of connection. He began to hook up both his battered acoustic and Graceful's microphone while the earth pony finally shook her head, stirred out of her awe at the feminine stallion's acrobatics.

"Er, to answer your question...we get all kinds of folks through here, but I suppose anything catchy and with a good rhythm will please most of our regulars." The mare smiled slightly and leaned against a thick support column near the center of the room as she set down the tray full of replacement condiments and watched the two pegasi with visible interest.

"Well...we like jazz and blues, but we can stick to blues, not a problem." Riff nodded and looked somewhat relieved – at least they didn't crave the soul-numbing pop covers like the audience at their last legitimate job in Canterlot. He licked his lips as he ran his hoof gently down the strings of his guitar, idly tweaking one of the tuning knobs before glancing up at his eager companion. "Alright, Gracie, your pick."

Smiling over his shoulder, Graceful nodded once. "I know we normally need other ponies for this one, but...let's do 'Right Place', Riffy."

The crimson pegasus snickered quietly and nodded back with a slight smile. His hooves moved into place and then began to move along the strings as he played a brief repeated duo of notes and then started to stomp a rear hoof for a solid rhythm as his front hooves slipped into a more funk-like strumming.

Graceful laughed and turned back to his microphone as he bowed briefly to the smiling mare at the center of the room, then reached up to pluck the microphone from the stand, holding it in one hoof, his voice taking on a gentle lisp. "I been in the right place...but it musta been the wrong time. I'd have said the right thing...but I musta used the wrong line." He took a step closer to the edge of the small stage, leaning forward with a playful wiggle of his flank, the ends of his long scarf hanging down past the elevated flooring. "I been in the right trip, but I musta used the wrong cart. Head is inna bad place...an' I wonder what it's good for."

The singer became more animated as they played through the classic funk number, his pitch rising and falling emphatically with each repeated chorus while the server laughed and stomped her hooves along to the energetic duo's performance. Riffraff yearned to have taken the time to attach his effects pedal – he would have been able to produce a much wider variety of sounds appropriate for the tune, but he still felt confident that his hooves had not yet lost their way around six strings and as he listened to his companion's voice streaming richly from the speakers, he knew Graceful hadn't lost his edge during their long musical reprieve. They finished with a brief fade-out from the guitar, accompanied by a bit of genre-appropriate dancing by a beaming Graceful Melody, and their single audience member had immediately sat back on her haunches to whoop and clap her front hooves together in approval.

"Very impressive, colts! I daresay that Stonewall won't mind me signin' you two up for this weekend – we get a pretty good crowd in here, and there'll be more than enough to toss some bits your way, give a little somethin' back to our loyal customers." She laughed and stood up once more, idly brushing herself off before smiling up at them as they looked relieved and began to pack up the guitar and microphone. "Still don't even know your names, though."

Graceful smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! We'll play real good, promise. An' I'm Graceful Melody, an' my coltfriend is Riffraff!"

The mare lifted an eyebrow but shrugged and continued to smile with entertainment. "Pleasure to meet ya both, in that case." She paused and then tilted her head a bit. "Stony usually gives fifty bits an hour plus you get to keep all your tips. Not sure if he'll drop that at all since there's only two of ya...but does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great," Riffraff replied warmly, his expression grateful. "Honestly, we're just glad to have some work again. It isn't the money so much as it is...it's..."

"We like playin' music for other ponies," his companion finished with a soft smile, their eyes locking. "It's what we do."

The earth pony laughed quietly. "It seems to me like you two are in the right business, then. Feel free to stick around for a bit if you'd like, but I gotta get back to straightenin' this place out. Drop by later sometime tonight or any night before the weekend...I'll introduce ya to Stonewall and he'll make sure you two are good to go for this weekend."

Graceful beamed, slipping his microphone into the protective carrier before gently laying the stand down into the padding and grabbing the other side to snap the case back together. "That'll work just fine, thank you!" Riffraff nodded from behind him, the same happy look on his features as he returned the guitar to its own pockmarked cradle and gathered up the cables. "We'll come by again soon."

"Good." The mare nodded politely before continuing her rounds through the bar and leaving the pegasi to finish gathering their gear. "We'll keep our eyes open for ya."

Graceful Melody and Riffraff left the establishment a few minutes later, tossing waves to the server and both feeling a quiet sense of accomplishment for having secured a part-time gig; it was all the better to know that they would hopefully get away with playing what they liked best, too, and perhaps even have it appreciated. They weren't unfamiliar with forcing out the soulless tunes that seemed to be all the rage for most ponies these days, but it wasn't a habit they wished to repeat often. Matters were not made any easier by the fact that they had a literal demon nearby to breathe fire down their backs whenever they sacrificed their integrity and very nature as gifted musicians to play into the expectations of an ungrateful audience.

"So...you wanna fly back to the inn, drop our stuff off? We can find Dusey, tell him to shut his spiky face about finding a place to play." Graceful glanced up at Riff, smiling and bumping their flanks lightly together.

Riffraff chuckled softly and nodded. "Sure, Gracie. Though you know his response." The larger stallion jutted his chin out mockingly, moving his head from side to side. "You two disgusting insects can make any location your venue, the magnificent domain of my glorious music knows no boundaries!"

His companion giggled behind a hoof. "You do a good impression of him!"

"That's because he never shuts up. So it's easy to learn his mysterious demonic ways." Nodding wisely, the crimson pegasus shook out his wings briefly and then met his partner's eyes once more. "But alrighty, lead the way, cuddlebuns." He nudged the feminine pony with his muzzle and Graceful laughed before taking a few quick steps and then hopping into the air, his microphone case slipping down to hang from a shoulder as his wings unfurled and flapped several times. But just as Riffraff trotted after him, his own wings spreading wide, Graceful squealed excitedly and dropped back down to his hooves, pointing eagerly down toward the edge of the downtown area.

"Riffy, look! I think that's Trixie!" he said excitedly before laughing and sprinting forward. "C'mon!"

Riffraff blinked and squinted ahead – he could indeed make out a rather distinctive pointed hat and flowing cloak but he hardly believed that they'd run into the showy magician yet again, especially in such a small town. "What, are you serious?" He grumbled but smiled despite himself as he took chase after his companion with a shake of his head. _Great, now she'll think we're following her. Just the thing for her fragile ego and complete lack of self-confidence._

He galloped after Graceful as the periwinkle pegasus hollered shamelessly down the still-quiet streets. "Hey, Trixie! Trixie, it's us, what are you doin' here?!"

The powder-blue unicorn slowly turned around, a laden satchel hanging from her side as she stared at the approaching pegasi. She wrinkled her muzzle before tilting her muzzle upward as Graceful slid to a stop just before her, announcing loudly, "The Great and Powerful Trixie needs no explanation for her whereabouts! And she most certainly does not recognize the likes of you two talentless showponies!"

Graceful Melody only giggled again as he peered at the preening unicorn and then sat back on his haunches in the middle of the road, heedless of the stares they received from the townsponies passing by. "Trixie! You remember us, it's Graceful and Riffy! How the hell have ya been!? It's been foreeeever since we saw you. Actually, we saw you at Canterlot, but I guess you were distracted by the scary Princesses beating each other up, 'cause you totally didn't even say 'hey' back!"

She sniffed and regarded the slender pegasus with a disapproving glare at his black and white scarf, then glanced past him as the amused guitarist ambled up next to his companion and leaned to the side to light a cigarette. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not recall seeing you in Canterlot. This is only more obvious to Trixie because anybody there would have known that the battle was an attack by Nightmare Moon upon Princess Celestia. Only simple fools as yourselves would believe that was Princess Luna daring to challenge her more powerful sister!" Her expression become somewhat guarded, however, and she glanced between the two pegasi almost nervously. But neither stallion seemed to notice and she relaxed somewhat before adding dryly, "The Great and Powerful Trixie also does not believe she is obligated to return every 'hello' given to her by an admiring fancolt."

Graceful pouted but Riffraff only smiled slightly as he exhaled a cloud of smoke to the side before eyeing the pompous unicorn with amusement. "You still doing that whole third-person schtick, Trixie? Coulda sworn you woulda quit that back in New Sun City when they threatened to lock you up with the crazies. Public nuisance and severe delusions, wasn't that the accusation?"

Trixie glared at him sourly and huffed. "Trixie cannot help it if other ponies are ashamed of how pitifully they measure up to Trixie's magnificent show of ability and skill. Furthermore, were you not nearly arrested in the same city for public lewdness, Graceless Melody?"

But the smaller pegasus only giggled in response as he stomped his front hooves a few times against the dirt road. "You do remember us!" He laughed and beamed at his companion before cocking his head curiously. "But for reals, what're you doin' here? I thought you said you hated Ponyville?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not stoop to hating those who are unappreciative of her talents," the mare replied acidly before grumbling and dropping her head somewhat. "Besides, Trixie's greatest rival resides here in Ponyville." She lifted her head proudly again. "Trixie will show everypony that even Twilight Sparkle cannot compete with her indomitable will and endless capacity for improvement even beyond her already impressive levels!"

"You're still sore about that whole Ursa Major thing, huh?" Riffraff asked with a snicker, tapping his cigarette to the side and grinning when Trixie shot him a deadly scowl.

"Trixie does not recall relaying this falsified story to the likes of you," she retorted darkly, tossing her mane back before her horn glowed slightly to readjust the tall, moon-and-star patterned hat upon her head.

"We got you drunk in Verdant Spring that one time and you kinda told us a lot," Graceful replied kindly as he smiled up at her, earning a horrified glare but simply giggling quietly. "Aww, don't get sore – why do you think we were willing to put up with you for four months?"

"You...you did not put up with Trixie!" she shot back, flailing a hoof at the smaller pegasus. "It was the Great and Powerful Trixie who suffered through two boorish musicians following her as she awed audiences throughout Equestria!" she added irritably while idly shifting the satchel strapped to her side.

"Riiiiight," Riffraff drawled, grinning slightly again as he blew another bluish plume to the side, gesturing toward her with the glowing cigarette. "That's why we shared our cut with you so you didn't have to spend the rainy nights out in that crappy little cart of yours and could at least have a real roof over your head for a change."

"Trixie's cart is not crappy!" she half-shouted, looking exceptionally ruffled as she leaned forward with a foreboding glow around her horn. "It is...modest! Just like Trixie!"

"Trixie is not modest," Graceful said politely, trying not to giggle. "Trixie is very not modest."

She glared balefully toward the feminine pegasus, eyes glowering before she huffed and slowly sat back again as the aura around her horn faded. "You should consider yourselves lucky that Trixie has promised not to cause any issues while she stays here. Otherwise, you would find yourself transformed into the pretty but useless flower that you are."

"I was deflowered a long, long time ago," the slender stallion replied airily, waving a hoof around and then trotting around to poke at the heavy satchel on the unicorn's side as Trixie scowled and flailed again at him. "Whatcha got in there, anyway? Oooh, do you have new stuff for your act?! You should get scarves! They make me sexier." He stood on his rear legs for a moment, proudly flicking his head backward to cause the two-toned fabric about his neck to flutter with the movement.

"Trixie has seen you on stage, Graceful. She does not believe you could be any more suggestive," the mare grumbled grouchily before turning her grumpy expression back to the larger stallion. "Trixie sees that you continue to pollute the air with your filthy habit."

"Riffraff has his reasons to smoke," the muscular pegasus replied mockingly, smiling at her consternation. "Trixie would have perhaps learned why if she had been successful in getting us as wasted as we got her."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie regrets making the two of you her temporary entourage," the unicorn mumbled with a barely visible blush before she fidgeted a bit. She glanced between the two pegasi, features contorted with annoyance and yet revealing what might have been a wistful glimmer in her eyes. "However, Trixie is...assisting in the...preparation of an extremely important magical...thing," she said with as much pride as she could muster, waving a foreleg dismissively. "She must be on her—hey!"

She glared over her shoulder as Graceful poked through her satchel, the mare hardly having felt his curious hooves. He giggled and plucked out a roll of parchment, holding it up high. "Trixie, since when do you use parchment? Dude, are you running errands for someone?!"

"That is none of your business!" she snapped, a more prominent flush rising to her cheeks as her horn glowed brightly to snatch the parchment from Graceful's hoof with telekinesis, shoving it quickly back into the satchel and snapping the top shut firmly. "Trixie is not an errand-filly! She is the Great and Pow—"

"Yes, yes, the Great and Powerful Trixie," Riffraff interjected mildly. The unicorn glared at him, looking almost hurt at having her line interrupted. But the masculine pegasus smiled and stubbed his cigarette out before flicking it toward a public trashcan on the sidewalk nearby. "C'mon, Tricks. We spent nearly four months on the road together, you can drop that act around us."

"That is not my name," she replied stiffly, looking embarrassed and flicking her tail indignantly.

Graceful immediately opened his muzzle to tease the mare for not using her usual third-person reference, but saw the pointed look on his companion's features. He pouted but nodded from behind the female before trotting back around to his partner's side and gazing up at her again. "Well, we understand if you gotta run," he said with surprising gentility, giving a warm smile. "But we'll be in town for a while. We're..." He hesitated and glanced over at Riffraff. "We're trying to relax a little. Get outta the big cities, take a break from that craziness." The smaller pony nodded firmly and then gazed back at the scowling unicorn. "We'd love to catch up with you sometime." He then tipped a generous wink and nudged Riffraff playfully. "I know Riffybutt would especially love to catch up with you. See what you've um. Picked up. Along the way."

The larger pegasus blinked and then cleared his throat as he blushed deeply beneath his already-crimson hide, glancing awkwardly toward the side. Trixie herself seemed mortified, glaring at the slender pegasus and huffing loudly. "Trixie does not appreciate your hinting, you dirty little stage-hog!" She mumbled and pawed at the dirt below before turning her eyes sheepishly toward Riffraff for a moment. "However, I suppose if Trixie finds some spare time among all her intensive preparations and training, she...would not entirely be bothered by the notion of reminding you two why she was always the superior performer upon our shared stages."

Riff smiled slightly, elbowing his companion firmly before nodding lamely. "That would be nice. And we promise not to get you too liquored up this time around."

The light blue pegasus smiled wryly, however, turning around once more and replying over a shoulder. "If you two understood the hardships and sacrifices of the Great and Powerful Trixie's current training, you would know that...I might need to get liquored up sometime." Graceful giggled while his companion shook his head amusedly, waving once to her as she tossed a brief nod back to them. "Trixie knows where she will find you two. She can imagine only one venue in this little town would be willing to hire scoundrels and hacks such as yourselves. We'll...catch up at some point." She gave another slight smile, then began to trot away toward an open square situated a block over.

Riffraff smiled a bit and then blushed when Graceful Melody giggled again and leaned over to tenderly kiss just below his jaw. "I think sooomebody is having fond memories!" he teased, wiggling his flank a few times and grinning up at the embarrassed stallion.

"I think...somebody needs to shut up before I threaten him with chastity," Riff mumbled, shifting his guitar case to his other shoulder. "It. Was a fling. She seemed sad and lonely and. You were off with that dragon, who I am fairly certain was NOT over-age."

"Well he definitely knew how to act like an adult," Graceful replied sweetly before smiling up at the larger pegasus as they began to walk back toward the inn. "And besides, I'm not upset or nothin'. I think it's cute! An' you know how I always worry about me being...Mr. Super Whore Colt Sex Face. I'm proud when my big Riffyraffy goes out an' does the dirty all by himself!"

Riffraff only blushed further as he ducked his head embarrassedly and scowled at the grinning singer. "You. I am. Not a foal, I don't need your approval or pride in my personal sexual accomplishments," he complained, wings flapping irritably.

His effeminate companion giggled quietly and leaned over to nuzzle the grumbling stallion before gazing ahead. "I know, baby. Just teasin'." He smiled and felt Riffraff's awkwardness subsiding, the larger male stepping a bit closer so their sides once more pressed together as they made their way down the livening street. Ponies were beginning to emerge onto the sidewalks as the sleepy town steadily rose to the welcoming rays of the warm morning sun, some already erecting vendor stands for local produce and hoof-made goods while the small business owners turned their "Closed" signs around to proudly proclaim "Open" in the various windows and doors along the street. Graceful brightened as he gazed around cheerfully, waving to a few curious ponies on the sidewalks that surveyed his multiple piercings and leg tattoos apprehensively. "Oh wow, Riffy – for a small town, there sure is a lot of bustle around here!"

Riffraff glanced around as well and nodded sheepishly toward a unicorn peering at the two pegasi from behind the glass door of a small gardening store. "Well...yeah, you gotta think, most ponies here...work for a living. Sure, in cities like Manehattan they go to big skyscrapers and stuff, but here...they make their living with their own two hooves." He smiled quietly to himself. "It's not a bad thing."

"Not at all," Graceful replied with a warm expression as he waved cheerfully to a small pack of foals trotting down the sidewalk toward what he guessed was a small schoolhouse. "I like it here! This place has soul."

"Yeah, it does," Riff murmured softly before laughing quietly. "Wouldn't be bad sticking around here for a little while. At least we know somebody here."

"Riffraff's gotta cruuush, Riffraff's gotta cruuush," the smaller stallion sang out teasingly, ducking beneath an embarrassed swipe of his companion's foreleg. He giggled and beamed up at his partner, tail swishing gently. "It's a good thing!"

"I do not have a crush," the other male mumbled, wrinkling his muzzle a bit. "We never stick around anywhere long enough to have crushes. We have flings. You have flings, at least. I have awkward moments where I'm horrified to admit I'd rather be in a threesome with you and a stranger rather than leaving somebody behind that I'm worried will have sad-clingy-faces."

Graceful smiled quietly but blushed somewhat all the same. "Oh, Riffy. You really are a better pony than me. Even though that's also a little vain – it wasn't like she exactly tried to keep in touch with us after we parted ways." The periwinkle pegasus laughed softly and then glanced down with an unexpectedly sad smile. "But...still. You're much kinder than me. I hardly think twice about the wake of broken hearts and lonely penises I leave behind." He chuckled quietly, though his expression remained almost somber as Riffraff gazed down with compassion at the feminine singer. "I feel pretty crappy about saying it, but...you get used to it. At least, after as many blurred memories as I have of passionate nights and uncomfortable mornings, it...kinda becomes a way of life." He shook his head slowly, his smile still faint, before his soft silver irises met the larger stallion's gaze. "Commitment is...hard for some ponies. I'm glad you were there to show me there's more to life than one-night-stands, though."

Riffraff softened and leaned over to nuzzle the top of his companion's head before gently kissing one of his pierced ears. "I'm still amazed my cheesy little late-night invasion and bumbling serenade made you wanna stick around. Even before you knew I sold my soul to a demon for the very skills I used to cheat my way into your heart."

Graceful Melody laughed quietly and gently bumped his nose against the masculine pony's neck. "You didn't cheat your way into my heart." His smile became more playfully as he winked. "I would say it was more a combination of strumming and thrusting your way in, after all."

Snorting amusedly, Riffraff shook his head and glanced ahead once more as they turned down the smaller street that led to the Lucky Hoof Inn. "I would say that you ruin every possible romantic moment...except that for us, it probably is the most romantic thing in the world. Gods, we're messed up."

"We sure are!" Graceful chirped brightly, flapping his wings once and smiling up at his bemused companion.

The two pegasi returned to their room after greeting the kind unicorn mare at the front desk. She'd informed them that the window had already been fixed, but that per instructions from her father, the room had not yet been cleaned. The slight grin on her features told the stallions all they needed to know; clearly, she had been the one who had repaired the window, or at least accompanied whoever had worked on it, and had seen more than enough to know that the awkwardly guttural noises of the previous evenings were not due to any kind of arguing or musical practice. Riffraff had mumbled an embarrassed half-thank-you, half-apology before rushing up the stairs after his giggling companion with a horrified expression on his features.

"Oh my gods no more loud, unmuffled bed-times for the rest of our stay here," he fumed with a blush, pushing into the room after Graceful pranced through, the musicians setting their instrument cases down. "She's gonna think we're...dirty...sex-ponies or something."

"She would not be incorrect in this observation," a dry voice responded from the open doorway as Riffraff spun around with a surprised yelp, then glaring up at Amdusias towering over his partially-crouched form. "You two are capable of little more than swapping various bodily fluids and filling this tiny room with your unearthly cries of pleasure, it would seem."

"Get in here before somebody sees you!" Riffraff hissed, jerking his head toward the interior of the room as Graceful peered up at the enormous reptile curiously. "You can't just—"

"I can do whatever I please, little mortal," Amdusias replied mildly, taking a step forward and using his dexterous tail to slap the door shut behind his hulking frame before crossing his muscular arms and studying the two pegasi thoughtfully. "And?"

"And...what?" the larger stallion asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes somewhat as if expecting a painful reaction.

The demon lord rolled his eyes, brushing past the masculine pony and nodding once toward the smiling Graceful before sitting down on the end of the messy bed, leaning forward onto his bulging thighs. "You are far too paranoid, soul-seller. I am merely supplicating myself to your almighty presence, begging to hear news of finding yourselves a venue for performance that will not send me into fits of rage which may or may not cause irreversible damage to your face."

Riffraff scowled but his companion giggled and bounded forward before leaping up into Amdusias's lap faster than the demon could react. The scaled creature flinched but reluctantly shifted his arms to allow the smaller pony to sit comfortably upon his legs as he glared down at him sourly. "We sure did, Dusey! It's a pretty nice lookin' bar, not too fancy, not too...stuffy. I don't think they'll lynch me for dressin' up like a mare! Plus, we played a tune even you might like, and the server totally dug on it!"

"The server...dug on it?" Amdusias slowly repeated, looking confused before glancing down at Riffraff as the crimson pegasus muttered and sat down at the foot of the bed near the other two. "I demand you translate your maiden's strange tongue."

Riffraff sighed while Graceful Melody giggled and shoved his head childishly against the demon's muscular stomach, earning a venomous look before Amdusias grumbled and lifted a hand to roughly pet the slender pony's skull as if he were an energetic puppy seeking attention. "The pretty mare who serves food and drinks? She liked what we played. And we played our music, not...that Top 40 bullshit."

"Then this is good news," the lizard replied contritely, looking slightly pleased. "I am grateful that your ineptitude is not indefinite in its duration." He paused and then tilted his head. "You also met another filthy mortal from your past, did you not? I sense something...odd."

"You're odd," Riff retorted sharply, attempting to repress his blush.

Graceful giggled, suddenly standing on his rear legs and placing his hooves on the demon's chest as he announced brightly: "Nope! Riffy ran into an old maaaaarefriend!"

The muscular reptile blinked, unsure of how to respond to the feminine pegasus's statement and instead peering down at Riffraff before grinning toothily. The crimson pony blinked and quickly tried to avert his eyes but Amdusias's hypnotic stare had already gripped into him, freezing him in place. His own teeth grit in frustration but he had hesitated too long and he could feel the demon easily flipping through his memories before reeling back in a mix of amusement and disgust. "Oh, you horrifying little cricket! You shared a bed with...a boastful, self-inflated street magician?!" he crowed as Riffraff flushed and rubbed a hoof morbidly against his features.

"Yeah, we had sex with YOU just a few nights ago, it was a dumb decision, obviously," the pegasus shot back awkwardly, attempting to regain his composure as the reptile only chortled and refused to take the bait.

"You cannot play that card, nasty little bug!" Amdusias crowed, leaning forward slightly. "I possess true skill and power, and you know it! What I saw, why...she is nothing but flash and flair!"

Riff was about to make another meager protest but his companion pouted and pounded his front hooves wildly against Amdusias's broad chest, making the demon squawk and flail his enormous arms lightly at the slender stallion. "Hey, Trixie might be loud and annoying, but she's not as bad as everybody thinks! She just wants a little piece of the limelight, that's all! She tries real hard."

Amdusias scowled, reaching up and firmly shoving his hand against Graceful's face to push the stallion down from his chest and back into his lap. "Nonsense. She sounds like any other creature of Pride. Full of herself, unable to even muse upon the notion of working for any goal or glory other than her own."

"That's a very shallow view," Riffraff mumbled, crawling up onto the bed and sprawling out on his chest as his forelimbs splayed out, muzzle smashing against the covers for a moment before he dropped his chin onto the mattress. "Besides, you ain't exactly clear of that particular trait yourself, Dusey."

The demon pursed his lips and glared down at the prone stallion before snorting softly and idly running his fingers through Graceful's cerulean locks. "Yes, well...this does not free you of the guilt of having slept with such an...unlikely mortal, you uninspiring june bug." He paused and then smiled innocently as Riff glanced up at him dourly. "However, I must applaud you for your bravery in sampling what I'm sure to you was the equivalent of a fiery chasm of doom, from which there was surely no return."

"Guess you've never been brave enough to sleep with a fiery chasm of doom yourself, then, huh? Just little mortal colts with bubble butts of... stuff," Riffraff shot back lamely, huffing and running a hoof through his pink mane. Amdusias glared down at him and half-shoved at the smaller pegasus, though Graceful only clung stubbornly to his waist with slender forelegs and surprising strength.

"I...have shared myself with both males and females," the reptile muttered, unable to repress his own slight blush as he gave up on extracting the feminine mortal and resigned himself to rubbing Graceful's back again. "This is not a comfortable subject. We will speak of other things now. I would rather discuss my whereabouts than talk...of sexual experiences with you two. I do not wish for another uncontrollable lapse of control and mindless release of passion."

"Or at least you say you don't wish for it. Because you're embarrassed at how much you want it."

Amdusias muttered darkly and reached his free hand over to flick one of Riff's wings. The muscular stallion flinched at the contact but otherwise remained sprawled out on his chest and stomach, apparently content with waiting for the demon to begin at his own pace.

Making a face, the scaled entity rubbed at his own broad chest for a moment. "As always, I feel inclined to remind you both that this does not permit either of you to question my intentions and travels." When Riffraff grunted and nodded moodily against the mattress, Amdusias nodded and then idly toyed with one of the silver rings pierced through the smaller stallion's ears. "I sensed something familiar. And when I sense something familiar, it rarely means anything good for you flesh-bags. It would seem one of my more barbaric, single-minded brethren decided to take up residence within one of the local mortals." He paused for what Riffraff guessed was dramatic effect, earning it through a nervous squirm of the slender pegasus in his lap. "However, a few of the wiser insects of this obnoxiously rural backwater town took it upon themselves to escort the afflicted creature to an establishment in your Canterlot. I followed them long enough to ensure that this mindless infestation had no plans of seeking out my property. It is nonetheless something I am uncomfortable with." He frowned slightly, his tone becoming serious enough that Riffraff rolled onto his back to continue listening curiously.

"My kind has dabbled in the occasional interference upon your mortal plane. The tale of the Blood Seers is proof enough of this. But there seems to be something drawing lower-tier demons to this land. I would advise you both to keep a sharper eye about you, and to not hesitate in telling me of even the most minuscule of disturbances. While I will assuredly keep a close watch on...both of you..." He glanced between the two stallions as Riffraff gave a small smile. "I am still unable to watch you at all times. I am obligated to return to Helheim with at least some regularity and..." The demon looked almost disgusted for a few seconds, grimacing. "I am afraid I do not trust most of my own minions to assist me in my most undesirable duty to protect you. There have been...signs of dissent," he added carefully, making a face as if the words left a better taste in his muzzle. "The stirrings throughout both our planes spurns the most regrettable notions of revolution and childish yearnings in weak minds, encouraging them to side with those who seek to take advantage of the looming darkness." He grumbled and rubbed one of his curved horns, tail flicking irritably to the side. "As you know by now, I do not search for greater power or the conquering of more territory."

"You just wanna spread your domain...share your gift for music, your love for it," Graceful murmured, glancing up at the somewhat surprised reptile. "We know you aren't some crazy-mean demon out for blood and stuff."

"You know nothing," Amdusias mumbled, looking embarrassed and gently pinching one of the periwinkle pony's ears. Graceful only smiled quietly and pushed his head childishly against the demon's large hand as Amdusias huffed but continued to silently play his fingers through the pegasus's mane. "Even if you speak the truth. My ambitions do not often align with many of my fellow lords and generals. In this regard, however, it should mean we are somewhat safe despite the growing turmoil in my home land. I possess little that my greedy opponents would go out of their way to obtain."

Graceful beamed brightly. "Unless they like big demon d—"

"I'm glad to hear that," Riffraff quickly interrupted, rolling his eyes and then sitting up at the lizard's side. "But...we'll be careful. And I'll pretend to not be emotionally broken by your implication that my soul – which technically you possess – isn't enough to attract any demons' attention."

Amdusias snorted amusedly. "My dear meat-puppet, I am speaking only of those materialistic demons who wish to expand their influence in Helheim. Fear not, there are still many lower-tier demons who salivate at the chance of bringing me such shame and embarrassment by stealing away a soul I hold in escrow."

"Well, awesome," the crimson stallion mumbled, once more looking dejected. "I really don't want to walk around every day wondering when some demon with a grudge against you is gonna shove himself inside me and steal my essence."

"As much as you fancy the notion, that is not actually how we collect souls from you filthy mortals," the demon replied drolly as Graceful giggled in his lap. "Besides, for all the times I have wished to eviscerate you for your dishonorable trickery at the signing of our contract, you nonetheless inadvertently protected yourself not only from my own potential underhandedness, but also from the usual methods by many of my brethren. Binding your soul to that tinny instrument 'round your neck assures a bit of extra shielding from demonic tampering." He reached out and tapped a claw gently against the silver harmonica, sending a shiver down Riffraff's spine as the enchanted object glowed slightly with the reptile's contact. "But do not fret, I am not abandoning either of you to the whims of this utterly ridiculous plane. The Fates themselves will not deter me from claiming my prize."

Riffraff grunted quietly and glanced down at the harmonica before gripping it in a hoof and gazing up at the ceiling. He felt oddly touched despite Amdusias's particular wording. _Besides, at this point...seems better to live what there is left of this life before going down with Dusey. At least better than being snatched up by some random, angry demon..._

"I would not go that far, foolish creature," Amdusias said softly in response to his thoughts, glancing down at the stallion for a moment. "Though at least you will know the one who composes your final symphony." The demon gave a smile that carried a strange but genuine tenderness. "And it will be magnificent." Riffraff gazed back up at the gigantic reptile, feeling uncomfortably soothed by his words as he nodded silently and then rested his head against Amdusias's bulging arm. "Good," the demon said in just above a whisper as he shifted slightly and wrapped the powerful limb around the pony's shoulders. Amdusias felt almost protective as his eyes shifted between the two mortals before him, his emotions writhing in protest and all the same sensing a quiet peace beneath the maelstrom.

He gave the slightest shake of his head before grumbling quietly and then squeezing Riff's shoulder. "But the two of you require mortal sustenance that is not released in liquid form. Go and find food, and when you return, we shall discuss my expectations for your impending performance."

"Wow, you really are a douche sometimes," Riffraff remarked, smiling all the same as he chuckled quietly and nodded once, sliding down from the bed and shaking his mane out. He glanced up at Graceful, who seemed rather loathe to leave the comfort of the demon's lap. "C'mon, Gracie. You can help me pick out some good food, then show off some of your stockings to Dusey."

The feminine pegasus immediately perked, wings beating excitedly as he hopped out of Amdusias's lap, his two-tone scarf fluttering behind him as he ran in a tight circle. "Yay! Dusey, you can tell me which ones are your favorite!" He beamed up at the demon, who looked back stupidly for a moment from the bed before scowling.

"Ridiculous. Only mortals would find it sensible to wear articles of clothing that cover everything except your woefully unhidden genitals," the reptile muttered, rubbing at his spiked jaw with a grumble.

"Hey! I have lots of things that cover that up, too!" Graceful giggled, grinning at Amdusias. "You'd be amazed how much sexier it can be to wear stuff instead of wearin' nothin'!"

"I will take your word on that," came the dry response of the reptile as he looked down at the stallions with a sour expression. "You would know the best ways of wooing innocent males into your den of inequity, far be it from me to doubt your knowledge."

Graceful Melody looked thoughtful for a moment, visibly processing the demon's words before he nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yep, that's true!" With that he giggled again and quietly headbutted Riff's shoulder, then pranced toward the door. "Let's go get some eats! And then we'll have a fashion show, yay!"

Riffraff grumbled under his breath but nodded reluctantly before glaring over his shoulder at the enormous demon. "Your scaly flank better be here when we get back. You're suffering with me." He gnashed his teeth together as Amdusias blinked and huffed, then the larger pegasus hurried after his companion. The reptile scowled but only closed the door with an idle flick of his hand before he dropped back onto the bed. _I deserve a nap for all my investigating. Being "friends" is very tiring._ He grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head before curling up slightly. _Nothing will ever be simple again. Insolent mortal swine._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer

Graceful and Riffraff discovered rather quickly one of the major benefits of a small, agrarian town like Ponyville – it was nearly impossible to take more than just a few steps in any direction before finding a locally-owned fruit/vegetable/baked-goods stand or a slightly larger store selling a surprisingly large variety of groceries, supplies and other essentials. The lack of overwhelming commercialism made shopping seem easy, if not enjoyable. They stopped by the one in-town branch of their bank to make a small cash withdrawal and then browsed several different produce stands and family-owned stores to pick a wide selection of home-grown foods. Their small room had no appliances for cooking, but Graceful had been more than happy in offering to set up their camping stove behind the inn and make a few hot meals whenever they had the urge.

The two stallions still received curious, sometimes awkward, looks from the townsponies, but they found Ponyville's citizens to be gracious as a whole. The less-than-warm reception at the saloon had apparently been an isolated incident as several of the shop owners offered them extra pieces of fruit and vegetables as a reason to return for future business. Graceful Melody's piercings still drew odd gazes, though he received more compliments than either pony had expected. By the time they returned to the inn, the periwinkle pegasus had a broad smile plastered across his muzzle, all but prancing through the lobby with two satchels of groceries slung over his sides. Riffraff offered a sheepish smile to the amused mare at the front desk before quickly following Graceful up the stairs, a smile quirking at his own muzzle.

"Gracie, are you serious about doing this. Fashion show?" he asked with a snicker as the giggling pony unlocked the door to their room and tromped in loudly.

"Yes! Oh, Duuuuusey!?" The pegasus shrugged his bags off and to the carpet before whooping as the grumpy demon lifted his head groggily from the bed to glare at the cheerful mortal.

"This is not the way to awaken a great demon lord," Amdusias grumbled, flailing his bulky arms in search of a pillow before grabbing one to fling at Graceful irritably.

The smaller stallion laughed, catching the pillow easily before setting it down and glancing over at his companion as Riffraff closed the door behind him with an entertained smile. "Well...next time I'll wake you up with my junk!" he announced before prancing over to their luggage and wiggling his hips excitedly. "Dusey! You get to judge first, but then we're gonna dress you up, too!"

Amdusias blinked several times as he slowly sat up and rubbed at his forehead. The words seemed to sink into his mind a moment later, the demon's expression slowly twisting into one of horror. "Do I look like some sort of slack-jawed glam punk to you, more interested in his hairdo than his musical achievements?"

"Oh Dusey, you don't have hair, silly!" Grace replied brightly, and Amdusias groaned and rolled his eyes as he dropped his muzzle into his hands and glared past his fingers. "Anyway! Let's get started!" The pegasus giggled cheerfully and yanked out several seemingly random articles of clothing, a mixture of dresses, skirts, scarfs, stockings and lingerie flying across the room - most of it landing on the mildly amused stallion sitting on the other end of the square carpeted area. Riffraff carefully plucked a pair of frilly white panties off his muzzle before joining Amdusias in the amazed and horrified stare the demon had affixed onto Graceful.

In the few seconds of having clothing flung through the air and temporarily blocking his line of sight, the periwinkle pegasus had already changed his black and white scarf out for a soft, fleecy half-jacket that began at his shoulders but only went partially down his back and sides, the yellow material left open at the front. The slender pony grinned broadly, holding his head up primly as he strutted in a small circle, then paused. "Ooh, wait! I know!" He laughed and pranced over to his companion, poking through the pile of clothing at his hooves and then brightening as he held up a bright golden scarf that he quickly looped around his neck twice. "There!" He beamed and struck a pose as Riffraff did his best not to smile too wide. "Scores?"

"I'd give that an eight-point-five," Riffraff said, winking when the smaller pony pouted at him. "Come on now, you're just getting started, I can't ruin the curve."

"What are scores?" Amdusias asked blandly, looking irritably at the ponies as he grumbled and rubbed at his long, arching horns. "I do not understand what is happening."

"Well, we dress up, an' you rate what we're wearing from one to ten," Graceful explained easily, tossing the scarf aside and instead plucking a pair of dark green and blue stockings from the assorted clothing pieces, then giggling as he disappeared behind the corner, his voice continuing to float into the main room. "One is the worst, like mega-poo-brain-straight-pony-look. Ten is super-sexy-hey-I-wanna-bang-you-now!"

Amdusias blinked. "What is banging? Like those horrible barbarians who fancy themselves 'musicians', bashing away at their primitive instruments?"

The crimson stallion barked out a laugh, grinning despite himself at the confused, frumpy demon. "Dude, seriously? Banging is. What we did two nights ago. You banged us." He paused and looked meditative for a moment. "Well, technically we all sorta banged each other. There was a lot of banging going on."

"It was not banging," the reptile retorted sourly. "Do not insult my natural and perfect rhythmic motions with comparisons to that ever-loathsome section of the orchestra to which only the most tawdry and unskilled musicians are banished." He made a face, practically hissing the next word. "Percussion."

"You have really got to learn the local lingo, Dusey," Riffraff replied amusedly before glancing over his shoulder with a laugh as his companion strolled past, the dark stockings pulled up snugly over his front legs as a rich azure skirt barely covered his ample buttocks. The larger stallion whooped despite himself, flashing a teasing grin. "Now that's more like it, baby. A solid nine!"

"I give it a two," Amdusias grumbled drably. "This is foolish." Graceful jutted his chin out childishly and then spun around, dropping his chest down low as his forelegs splayed across the carpet, thrusting his rear into the air and toward the demon to flash his uncovered backside. Amdusias scowled, though his eyes lingered longer than he was willing to admit before he cleared his throat loudly. "Perhaps a three and a half."

Graceful laughed and wiggled his flank teasingly before turning around once more, smiling up at the reptile. "Okay, Dusey, then you try!"

"If you think you will succeed in convincing me to perform for you two as a transvestite, you are sorely mistaken," Amdusias muttered, throwing a hand into the air dramatically. "After all, I do not see the soul-seller parading around...in..." He blinked stupidly, his rant trailing off as he stared at Riffraff.

The masculine pony cleared his throat awkwardly but puffed his chest out all the same as he flexed his muscular frame, wearing a snug leather collar, his battered leather jacket and a pair of too-tight black panties that did little to cover much of...anything. Graceful immediately grinned and licked his lips in delight, sitting back on his haunches and clapping his hooves. "Alright, Riffy! Ten, ten ten! I looove the black leather look! Reminds me of that harness we once had, ooooh, remember that? I'd wear it and you'd go NUTS for it, I could barely even keep up!"

Amdusias seemed frozen in horror, his shocked expression bringing a blush to the crimson pony's features. The demon slowly worked his jaws before shaking his head quickly and spluttering before he could help himself: "Eight, I suppose." A look of embarrassment rapidly swept across his face, flailing with both arms. "Only because I...do not wish to make you cry for you have horrible self-esteem issues!"

"Sure, sure," Graceful teased, shaking his head with a laugh. "I'm not even mad that you gave him such a better score! Only 'cause now you gotta try somethin' on."

The demon scoffed and leaned back somewhat upon the bed. "I think not. Besides, none of your foolish mortal garments would even fit."

"Somebody's a fatty-fat-fat," the slender pegasus sang out as Riffraff sniggered behind a hoof. "We understand if you're afraid, Amdusias," he continued in a more serious tone, nodding solemnly. "Not everybody can look as good as us, even with the most perfect outfits."

"You are both wearing articles of clothing meant for females," the demon replied dryly before adding, "And you are even less intelligent than I thought if you believe you can manipulate a master of manipulation into participating in your childish playtime."

"Your loss!" Graceful chirped as he quickly shrugged off the jacket and slid neatly out of the skirt. He began to rummage through their small but eclectic assortment of clothes as Riffraff sat back with an entertained smile, apparently content in his awkward ensemble of leather and lingerie.

Graceful Melody continued modeling for the two with a variety of form-fitting dresses, an almost frighteningly expansive collection of stockings and of course multiple selections of feminine underwear that seemed to become progressively smaller and tighter. Even Amdusias found himself blushing at some of the scanty lingerie, stammering his numerical opinion of each outfit while Riff laughed and provided cheerful applause along with a multitude of tens and elevens for his partner's playful, seductive and surprisingly well-coordinated combinations.

The two pegasi managed to eventually convince Amdusias to don a long silver scarf that complemented his ventral scales well, the reptile scowling the entire time. He refused to even consider pulling on one of the many pairs of colorful and suggestive undergarments, though the grumpy lizard did consent to Riffraff strapping a thick leather belt around one thigh. He'd glared down at the woven leather accessory for a few seconds before pursing his lips and turning his grouchy expression to the giggling stallions. "What purpose does this serve? This is not the intended function for this device. It is useless wrapped around my leg."

"Most stallions wouldn't complain while giving that line," Riffraff quipped, grinning despite himself as his companion laughed and nodded several times.

Graceful took a step back to admire the demon's minor costume change, his own features cheerful. "What purpose? Shoot, it's a damn fine look for you, that's its purpose!"

"Plus you can totally put like...some sneaky throwing knives in there or something," the larger mortal added helpfully as Amdusias scowled at them.

"Or you could put all your earnings from the strip club in there!" Graceful suggested brightly.

"Or maybe like...a sweet pair of scary-demon-daggers?"

"Ooh, or little bottles of lube! Not all ponies are stretchy like us!"

"Or how about tiny vials of sneaky-demon poison? You could be an ultimate ninja assassin!"

"Or condoms!" Graceful paused thoughtfully as Amdusias simply stared between the stallions morbidly. "Do they make condoms in your size? Do they make them in your shape?" The periwinkle pegasus tilted his head up thoughtfully, tapping at his muzzle as his wings briefly flapped to elevate him to a low hover.

The enormous demon slowly rubbed at his features as he mumbled under his breath for a moment. "I do not know the answer to any of these questions. I have not had to purchase condoms yet in Helheim. Although clearly you two have forced me to reconsider this habit." He scowled and poked at the belt once more. "This still does not suffice as an explanation, though I have become certain that I will not obtain any kind of sensible dissertation on the value of this so-called 'fashion' you so adamantly attempt to push upon me."

"Nope!" Graceful responded with a beaming smile before he began to neatly fold up the scattered garments strewn across the room. "Good fashion show, though! Dusey, you get a seven, because you're a beginner and also a real frumpy-face. It should toats be way less than that, but I am feeling generous. But next time no bonus points!" He looked up at the demon pointedly and Amdusias muttered darkly in his own tongue.

"Whatever shall I do without my precious bonus points?" he grumbled, reaching up to fidget with the scarf looped about his neck. He glanced down at the smooth material, running it through his fingers meditatively. A strange idea came to mind, but the demon shook his head slowly and snorted softly as he rejected it promptly. _Ridiculous notions. I do not need the approval or attentions of this world._ He nonetheless kept the long accessory around his neck as he watched the two ponies work in tandem, quickly clearing the carpet of their odd wardrobe. Riffraff finally squirmed out of the feminine lingerie he'd still been wearing, looking embarrassed and yet quietly pleased with the chance to escape his usual role, the reptile watching the crimson stallion's sheepish smile as his grey eyes gazed adoringly at his partner. The demon made a face but kept his observations to himself, tapping a claw thoughtfully against the belt still locked around his thigh before glancing down at it moodily. _This is silly. It serves no true purpose, other than to augment visual appearances. Shallow, tawdry means to a self-fulfilling end. I am no creature steeped in Pride._

As Riffraff tenderly folded his jacket into a compact square, slipping it back into the once more plump duffel bag, his companion gazed curiously up at the musing reptile with a tilt of his head. Amdusias seemed lost in his own thoughts, his amber eyes unfocused even as they settled upon the leather belt adorning his muscular thigh. Graceful smiled a bit, then reached out and gently tapped the demon's knee with a hoof. "Dusey?"

Amdusias blinked several times as his leg jerked slightly in reaction to the contact. He immediately glared down at the small pegasus, a slight flush glowing beneath his scales. "Yes, you may have your ratty little accouterments back, they hold no value to me." He reached a hand up toward the scarf but Graceful pouted and gave the reptile a pitiful look, his eyes enormous.

"Duseeeey! They're yours to keep! You should keep 'em on, they look great on you!" He beamed and nodded several times, the muscular male scowling down at him. "At least the belt!"

Amdusias groaned and pulled the scarf off from around his neck, holding out and then hesitating. He studied it for a moment with a sour expression before rolling his eyes and sighing as, instead of dropping to the ground, it disappeared from between his fingers with a familiar amber glow. Riffraff smiled quietly as Graceful nodded firmly in satisfaction. The demon glanced down at the leather strap around his thigh, then grumbled bad-naturedly. "I suppose this is snug enough that it will not cause me to exert any extra energy when I _reykrfara_. And I do not wish to see either of you sobbing over such ridiculous materialistic attachments."

"What do you rake?" Graceful asked curiously, his muzzle screwing up in confusion.

Amdusias muttered and slowly rubbed two fingers at his temples. "Hel, grant me strength. Dear tiny-minded mortals, we really must enrich you with the basics of Helheim's culture and history. Especially since at least one of you will be spending a very, very long time there." He dropped his hands, then leaned forward, crossing his muscular arms across his thighs. " _Reykrfara_ is to travel by smoke. A knowledge of which I direly wish I could impart upon the two of you, it is so very dreadful to have to lie about, waiting for the infernally sluggish pace of plodding mortal travel."

"Well then teach us now!" the smaller stallion chirped, sitting back firmly on his haunches and gazing up at the enormous demon. "We won't pounce you again if you talk to us about that stuff!"

The scaled entity blinked, a frown slowly crossing his features. "I...cannot simply teach mortals to _reykrfara._ Furthermore, I am wholly convinced that you would use this ability to the worst possible extent."

"No, no, no! As awesome as THAT would be, oh my gods, Riffy imagine all the stallions I could just like...SWOOP down on and make friends with!?" Graceful grinned brightly as his companion came to his side to plop down onto the carpet as well, looking amused.

"Make friends, right. Some might call it 'harassment' or 'unwanted sexual contact'," Riffraff replied with a chuckle, shaking his head slowly and then shifting his eyes up to the grumbling demon. "C'mon, Dusey. We ain't got much more else to do for now. Give us a little lesson about Helheim."

Amdusias was taken aback, leaning back slightly and glaring suspiciously between the mortals. "Are you serious in your request?"

Riff smiled slightly. "We are serious in our request. And you're a good storyteller, even if a bit verbose and ubiquitous," the crimson stallion answered with a wink.

The demon huffed crossly but glanced at them both once more before giving a grudging nod. "Very well. If only because I do not wish to engage in another invasion of personal spaces. I may be supernatural, but I am no Lust demon. My resources are vast but not inextinguishable." Graceful giggled quietly behind a hoof, peering suggestively up at the muscular reptile, but Amdusias only muttered and lightly slapped his tined tail against the small pony's side. "Sheath your sword, little one. And I shall make an attempt at educating you two." He sighed but gave a slight smile all the same, unable to hide his unexpected surprise at their eagerness to engage in such a subject. "We will begin with a brief history of Helheim, or at least that which I believe to be true. It is said that there are very few entities who remember the beginning, or even existed at the time...other than Hel herself, of course..."

The two stallions played their first show at the Golden Horseshoe that weekend and had just about a full house to impress. They'd been less apprehensive than the silent, invisible demon had expected them to be, however. He'd been watching them from the rear of the large, barn-like structure while avoiding the stumbling ponies that constantly threatened to step on his long tail. But for the most part, he was able to keep his attention on the two mortals as they efficiently set up the stage. They'd brought a good bit of their gear in the cart – while the small stage had a few loose cables strewn across it, connected to the compact wall-mounted speakers just behind the wooden platform, Riffraff and Graceful felt as if they could finally put on a performance on their own terms and wanted to make the best impression possible. They'd brought their own speakers and Riff's full array of guitar accessories; his battered acoustic became as versatile as any fully-furnished electric guitar once it was plugged into an effects pedal or two. Graceful had his microphone stand, now decorated with a few bright scarves he'd tied to the top of the slender pole. They'd even taken the time to do a full sound check with the tiny mixing board that was balanced upon one of their monitors, eager to please the packed bar.

They'd lost track of the number of sets they'd played through that first night, happily drowning themselves in the music as the crowd responded with nothing shy of positivity and repeated shouts for yet another encore. Nobody working at the establishment felt the need to go and pull them off the stage despite the owner having met with Riffraff and Graceful Melody the day before to agree on an hourly wage for any night they played on stage. Apparently the concern about paying them overtime was ranked lower than seeing the enjoyment provided by their performance.

The duet played far into the sixth hour before the majority of the audience finally began to filter out with drunken smiles and overly cheerful expressions for which the two musicians took a bit of altruistic and vain credit. At one point, they'd started taking requests and, rather than the dreadful modern-pop hits they were expecting to be called out, almost every suggestion had been of a blues or rock-and-role genre. They'd even carefully stumbled through a few country songs they hadn't quite been as familiar with, but the exuberant crowd hardly seemed to notice.

Stonewall himself had ambled across the dented, worn floors as the pegasi packed up their gear, greeting the two stallions with a warm smile. The unicorn had a cheerful expression on his features and he'd praised them both, admitting surprise even with the positive review he'd received from Dewdrop. He'd made a joke about the amount of cash he was having to pay them, considering how late they played, but wouldn't hear of Riffraff attempting to accept only four hours' worth. "You played for six and a half, I'm gonna pay you colts for six and a half." He pressed the bag of coins into Graceful's hoof and both pegasi smiled sheepishly but gratefully. But more important to them than the first night's payment was when the unicorn had invited them back for a second night the following weekend, to which they'd both excitedly agreed.

Time began to pass at a comfortable blur for the two ponies and their demon consort, finding a particular resonance with the small town that became more inviting with each consecutive night spent at the inn, with each warm, lazy day that the trio often enjoyed together at the outskirts of town where Amdusias didn't need to conceal himself so cautiously. They occasionally caught Trixie in town, as well, sharing a few bits of conversation when they could. Their one actual lunch date, however, was interrupted when news of an attack in Canterlot by some crazed escapee from the mental institution had caused Trixie to hurriedly apologize and rush back to the library, leaving the two dumbfounded pegasi at the outdoor café.

They later found out from Amdusias that the so-called "psychopath" running through the streets of the royal city with a knife had been none other than the pink pony he'd mentioned having hints of a demonic possession. Apparently Trixie's friend-slash-ultimate-rival was a close friend of the possessed mare and had left immediately for Canterlot, which the two pegasi respected enough to know that it likely wasn't something they'd want to bother Trixie about.

Amdusias reassured them that it had been an isolated incident and that he still hadn't sensed any other supernatural activity beyond the norm in the surrounding area. It was enough to calm both mortals and they cautiously settled back into the serenity of life in Ponyville, albeit not without curiosity and perhaps a hint of disappointment over the interruption of the rare chance to catch up with one of the few ponies with whom they'd had the semblance of a friendship lasting more than a couple weeks.

They played at the Golden Horseshoe again the following weekend, finding the surprise of an accompanying drummer and keyboardist that Stonewall had intentionally double-booked. At first, Graceful and Riffraff had their suspicions and mild disapproval, but were immediately humbled when the bar's owner informed the two that he intended to offer the newcomers a similar part-time deal only if they meshed well with the guitarist and singer. He shamelessly told them that the past two weekends had shown a generous increase in profit from the energized crowd and that he had no desire to replace them, but only to augment their performance. That was, assuming the excited unicorns behind the small drum kit and electric keyboard could match Riff and Graceful's positive reception.

Riffraff's normally quiet pride swelled at the thought of himself and Graceful being used as a measurement for two hopeful musicians, the crimson pegasus unable to hide his smile as he nudged his partner gently. "Let's make sure we keep 'em on their hooves, Gracie. And neither of us can be douchebags. The last thing we want is to turn into Keyes."

Graceful visibly shuddered at this notion, muzzle screwed up in displeasure. "Yuck, don't even joke about that! Besides, Dusey might beat us up like he did Keyes if that happened."

"Exactly." Riff smiled amusedly, giving a sidelong glance to the slender stallion. "In other words...let's just be ourselves."

The two pegasi approached the stage, passing a few early customers with polite smiles. Riffraff's eyes first lit upon the mare kneeling behind the drum set, hooves darting between each piece of the percussion ensemble to check that everything had been properly tightened and secured together. Her coat was a dirty shade of blond, a short white mane held back from her eyes with a camouflaged headband. Her tail was cut longer but had a similar band of fabric securing it into a messy bundle near the end. His eyes were naturally drawn to her horn after a moment, realizing with surprise that it barely protruded past her ivory mane despite looking to be somewhere in her twenties. He cocked his head curiously but only smiled when she glanced up as she and her companion noticed the pegasi hopping onto the stage.

"Hey there," he greeted her kindly, jerking his head toward the energetic singer at his side. "I'm Riffraff, and this bundle of joy is Graceful Melody."

She grinned broadly, seeming relaxed at the two stallions' laid-back demeanor and wiping a foreleg across her forehead before holding out a hoof nervously. "Hey! Uh, my name's Amber Waves...patriotic parents, heh." Riffraff chuckled quietly, shaking her hoof firmly before glancing over to the keyboardist as the other unicorn smiled at the two pegasi awkwardly. "That's my brother, Shining Sea..."

Graceful beamed, trotting over to the tall stallion curiously as he stood on his rear hooves and crossed his forelegs across the top of the unicorn's large keyboard. The other male blinked, leaning back slightly with a blush as he cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence. But the feminine pegasus let it spin out between them as his warm silver eyes danced across the unicorn's athletic build, admiring the sheen of his deep azure coat and the seafoam-green mane that had been styled back in a neat but not-elegant wave. His horn was significantly larger than his sister's, the spire of dark blue standing out proudly from his skull. "Uh...um..."

"You can just call me 'Gracie' if it's too hard to say my whole name between all the heavy breathing!" the periwinkle stallion finally piped up, grinning toothily as the unicorn's blush deepened and he reared back even further. "Do you have a nickname, too? Or does everyone an' his momma call you Shining Sea? 'Cause it is a pretty name, yeah, but like. It would be annoying to say all the time. Not that you're annoying!" Graceful paused thoughtfully for a moment, holding up a hoof. "Well, actually...you might be. I don't know you yet! But you don't seem very boring." He beamed and nodded several times

Shining Sea blinked stupidly before staring at his sister as the unicorn mare failed to hide her snickering behind a front hoof. He scowled, then looked back at the cheerful pegasus with a lame shrug of his shoulders. "Um. I guess some ponies call me C-Note."

"Now THAT'S a cool nickname!" Graceful replied brightly, laughing and winking before dropping back to all four hooves and trotting to the front of his stage, calling over a shoulder. "Riffy, I'm gonna grab the rest of our stuff."

"Alright, hon," the larger stallion responded softly, smiling despite himself before blushing a bit when the two unicorns peered at him awkwardly. "Uh. We're. Partners." He hesitated and then leaned forward with a slightly furrowed brow. "Ain't a problem, is it?"

"Nope, not at all," Amber Waves answered with a laugh, shaking her head and plopping onto the small, revolving stool that stood behind her drum kit. "We just...didn't expect...uh. Two ponies like you, Mr. Stonewall said you guys were some really really talented blues and jazz musicians, so...you know. We were expecting..."

"Something less flamboyant?" Riffraff offered, but smiling as he took a moment to light a cigarette in his muzzle before exhaling slowly. "But it's fine. We're honestly excited to have a bit of accompaniment. We're usually a two-pony show."

Shining Sea tilted his head, asking before he could help himself: "You mean...you normally just have...a guitar and a singer?" His sister immediately glared across at him and the tall unicorn shrank back a bit behind his keyboard.

But Riffraff waved a hoof dismissively before grunting and hefting one of the large speakers onto the stage, then idly shouldering it into position. "Nah, it's cool. Yep, that's kinda how we started and...what we're used to. But...if you two know the genre at all..." He let his voice fade as his sharp grey eyes examined both unicorns intently for their responses. He saw what might have been an excited nod from Amber, while her brother smiled nervously but nodded slowly as well. "Good. Well, as long as you two know the music, we're actually kinda pumped. I wish like hell you had a third sibling who played bass to round things out but...having some drums and a multilayer instrument on stage with us will make a whole bunch of our songs sound a helluva lot better." He nodded firmly and both unicorns seemed relieved, a bit more of their tension relaxing away as the keyboardist plinked at a few notes idly. Riffraff noticed that he'd run wires from the large instrument directly into the wall-mounted speakers on the wall and the crimson pegasus smiled slightly. "Graceful's gonna have a mixing board with him when he gets back, we'll get you wired into that instead. Give you a much better sound."

The azure stallion blushed despite himself, looking humbled as he quietly sat back into the tall stool he'd placed behind the keyboard. "Oh, you don't...hafta do that, we don't wanna use your stuff if you don't want..."

"Nah, it's good, it's good," Riffraff reassured, shaking his head quickly. "We ain't here to compete. We're here for them." He nodded over his shoulder to the mostly-empty bar and seating area. "Well. It'll fill up, don't worry. But you know what I mean." He met the male unicorn's gaze and received a hesitant nod in return. "Good!" He paused and then glanced between the siblings meditatively. "Out of curiosity, did Stonewall, uh...tell you anything...in particular about...you know. Tonight?"

Amber Waves smiled slightly. "Sound at least half as good as you two, or get the hell out?"

"Amber!" The keyboardist looked embarrassed, hooves clutching into his instrument's sides as he shot daggers at his sister. But the blond mare only rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Chill out, C. Dude's goin' out of his way to be honest with us, I think that's pretty cool."

Riffraff chuckled quietly, drawing on his cigarette briefly before exhaling away from the other two as he nudged the other speaker into place and then slipped the guitar case from around his neck, propping it against one of the weathered units. "Hey, I'm not a fan of surprises. But if you two know the score ahead of time, it makes it way less awkward for me 'n Gracie to try and explain later. Well, it'd be awkward for me. Graceful would likely explain it to you two in the most uncomfortable and spontaneous way he could think of."

The drummer seemed amused though Shining Sea still looked nervous as his hooves played a hesitant but impulsive blues scale over the keys. Riffraff smiled slightly and then turned around as his partner's cheerful voice sang through the bar. "Riffy! Look what I remembered!" Riff blinked before snorting laughter as the unicorns' eyes behind him widened in surprise and perhaps a bit of horror in Shining Sea's case.

Graceful Melody had a bag slung over his shoulder, but beneath it, his slender frame now sported a skin-tight plaid blouse and a black skirt that barely hung past his ample flank. A broad grin spread across his muzzle at the looks on the other two musicians' faces, winking and putting a bit of excess wiggle in his trot. The multicolored top wasn't buttoned, only tied snugly just above his belly as the short skirt hitched up over his buttocks with each rhythmic step forward. He licked his lips when one of the few early regulars tipped him a wink as he passed, flicking his tail teasingly in the earth pony's direction before grinning again up at his companion and the two shocked unicorns that continued to gape stupidly. The slender pegasus flapped his wings once, the powerful motion lifting him gracefully into the air to float across a few tables and land neatly on the scuffed stage. "Well, whatcha think?"

"It's gorgeous, babe," Riffraff replied warmly, bumping his muzzle against the smaller pony's neck before he eyed the other two musicians expectantly. "Well? What do you two think?"

Shining Sea could only stare awkwardly but his sister finally recovered, laughing and shaking her head with an amused smile. "Honestly? You pull the look off well. You've um. Got the right body for it."

"Thanks!" Graceful beamed and bounced a few times before setting the bag down at the rear of the stage and digging through it to produce the mixing board and two of Riff's effects pedals, sliding the latter objects toward his companion before starting to rapidly hook all the cables to the board and making a few tweaks to accommodate the addition of the keyboard. The two pegasi moved efficiently together as the unicorn siblings looked on with more than a hint of adulation.

Riffraff started them off with an easy warm-up tune, one that gave each instrument a few solo bars that served as a decent enough sound check for their volumes. He was pleased that the two were familiar with the bluesy tune, and continued to find himself surprised that the younger unicorns knew the first several songs of the set. The patrons began to filter in steadily, filling up the bar, booths and tables across the floor as many of them gazed up at the stage appreciatively at the sight of a four-part ensemble. Graceful and Riffraff traded off songs for the first part of the set but they eventually gave nods to the unicorns for suggestions, rewarded in turn by an unexpectedly broad knowledge of classic numbers. Shining Sea – now C-Note to the rest of them, once his sister loudly announced his nickname during the usual blues-style introduction of the band members – had loosened up considerably, even allowing Graceful to press uncomfortably close so the two of them could belt out a chorus together.

Amber herself had a seemingly boundless reserve of energy, though Riffraff hadn't seen her horn glow once throughout the show. She played the drums with hooves alone, but certainly needed no magical assistance to provide ride after tireless ride across the kit. Riffraff felt his own performance boosted by the skilled accompaniment, and his companion was nothing short of dazzling in both his stage presence and his crystal-clear vocals.

Their rollicking concert went non-stop for nearly an hour before Riffraff and Graceful both brightened when a familiar pointed hat and gaudy cape became visible through the near-packed building. In the midst of a song, Graceful nonetheless grabbed his microphone stand and hollered cheerfully into it: "Hey, Trixie!" It nearly threw Sea off his solo, the unicorn scowling and horn glowing brighter as he struggled to keep his concentration.

Trixie herself shot a moody glare toward the stage, though a hint of a smile twitched at her lips. Graceful Melody laughed and again went back to swaying his hips to the unicorn's jazz-inspired melodies, his sister shaking her head amusedly but keeping a steady beat as she looked past Riffraff curiously.

Riffraff continued his own easy strumming, though he watched the magician with a small smile himself. He was honestly surprised she'd showed up at the venue she'd haughtily insulted a few weeks ago, but felt somewhat honored by her presence. It wasn't that he looked at the unicorn as some great performer to be held high above himself and his companion, but he knew her ego well enough that the mere act of her willingly visiting their show carried a meaning of its own.

He could tell immediately, though, that she hadn't exaggerated much in her slurred recollection of the "incident" in Ponyville some two and a half years ago – several of the locals shot her nasty looks as she squeezed between chairs, and her loud huffing and self-inflated proclamations of who exactly she was didn't seem to help. The crimson pegasus smiled faintly to himself, shaking his head a bit and unable to help feeling a sliver of pity as Trixie finally found an empty booth to the extreme right of the building. The patrons around her all scooted their chairs a few inches away, a couple of ponies scowling before returning to their conversations.

The guitarist watched as she fidgeted somewhat, eyes flicking back to the pegasi on stage before she finally signaled a passing server. Riff smiled slightly again, almost able to hear her loud order and nevertheless mouthing it from memory. _The Great and Powerful Trixie requests a dry martini with three olives._ He snickered quietly as the other mare jotted something down in her notepad before continuing her rounds in that section. _Predictable as always._

He turned his attention back to his musical companions as the song drifted to an end and Graceful announced a brief break before the next set before switching his microphone off and sitting back with a contented smile. Behind Riffraff, Amber Waves exhaled loudly and dropped the chipped drumsticks onto the snare as she leaned back in the stool, drenched in sweat but looking pleased with herself. Sea himself looked exhausted, trembling slightly and exuding the same sheen over his coat, but smiling as he nodded to the other three and them stumbled off the stage. "Gonna grab some water...you want one, sis?"

"Yes, please," she responded immediately, laughing and nodding several times before pushing her damp mane back behind the soaked headband as she glanced past the drum kit at the two pegasi. "Wow, you two. And we thought we were fans of the blues."

Riffraff smiled slightly and glanced over his shoulder, keeping his guitar strapped across his chest as he began a quiet solo that was just audible above the din of the crowd. "Hey, I'm not ashamed to say I'm impressed, though. Gracie and I have had a good long while to work almost non-stop on this stuff – you're keeping up well, and you can both improv damn well."

Amber laughed and nodded several times. "Yeah, not complaining but...geez, do you guys like to throw some curve balls."

The periwinkle pegasus giggled, hopping off the stage and glancing back at the mare with a wink. "It keeps things more exciting that way! Hey, Riffy, I'mma get us some water, too, be right back!"

Riffraff nodded amusedly in response, leaning back with one lower leg extended across the stage, the other supporting his guitar as he proceeded with the quiet intermission. He felt an urge to go strike up a conversation with the lonely magician at her vacant booth, but the guitarist was determined to show the two unicorns that a dedication to the art was worth the effort, noticing that the buzz of the full bar never quite grew enough to drown out the soft instrumentals he played. _Dusey, hope your scaled ass is watching. Better be proud as hell of me right about now._

He half-expected the demon to reply through whatever mental communication he could no doubt project from wherever he currently lurked. But the sarcastic response never came and the blood-red pony smiled for no particular reason as he nodded gratefully when his companion returned with a tall glass of ice water. _Guess he really isn't always creeping nearby..._

Once the siblings seemed to have mostly recovered, Riff led the quartet into a rapid-fire medley of blues jams that stretched across the generations, quickly bringing the audience into an excited frenzy as some ponies began to laugh and stomp along, others grabbing their partners and beginning to swing with that strangely accurate rhythm that a nice inebriation always seemed to inspire. They continued to play song after song, raising the energy of their performance to a higher level with each number until the grinning, panting Graceful shed the drenched blouse and grabbed the microphone stand with both hooves, standing on his rear legs and leaning forward as his voice became gravelly and soulful all at once, the rest of the band falling silent at the introductory lines.

"Waaaaay down, upon the Swaaaanee River..." Graceful sang, drawing out the words as the crowd hushed somewhat, the periwinkle pegasus's voice the only sound coming from the stage. "Far, far away..." Sea played a gentle chord, then almost tenderly played a second chord shifted up along the keyboard. "That's where my heart is turning over...that's where the old...folks...staaaaay..."

As he drew out the last syllable, the male unicorn began to move across the keys in a faster, rollicking rhythm, his horn glowing and augmenting the skilled motions of his nimble hooves. Riffraff grinned and joined in with a steady melody on his guitar after slapping his effects pedal a couple times, giving his instrument the timbre of a fiddle. Graceful flashed his teeth as well, reaching up to grab his microphone stand as he began to stomp a rear hoof vigorously against the stage flooring. He gave a well-timed burst of laughter into the mic as the fourth member of their ensemble started an upbeat tattoo on the drum kit, keeping steady tempo for the quartet with a constant, cheerful smack against the tambourine mounted above the toms.

Graceful continued to laugh and vocalize rhythmic sounds to the beat of the other three's instrumentation, their pace becoming faster and faster as the energy visibly thrummed and boiled higher and higher. Amber Waves and Shining Sea grinned across at each other, their eyes bright as they began to echo short, repeated improvisational measures between themselves while Riffraff closed his eyes and let his hooves move naturally, the small appendages tickling along the strings. He brought the pitch higher with each bar until Graceful whooped loudly into the microphone, his cue immediately understood as Riff slid his upper hoof slowly down along the strings for a rising tremolo, Amber's snappy rhythm cutting down to a slower, bluesy groove while her brother returned smoothly to the original cycle of steady notes.

Graceful waited for Sea to complete one brief run of the stable but still jaunty melody before leaning into the microphone, repeating the scant lines of the classic bayou favorite once more. "Waaaay down, upon that Swaaaanee River...far, far, so faaar away..." Riffraff neatly interjected with a few punctuated fiddle-like squeals along his strings. "Thaaat's where my heart is tuuuurning over...that's where the old folks stay!" Even as his last few words rang out, the other three rapidly picked up the tempo, returning quickly to the driving instrumentation as Graceful laughed again, stomping a hoof cheerfully and plucking the microphone from its stand. He danced nimbly across the stage, moving easily to the animated rhythm before ducking under Riff's foreleg, one hoof grabbing his harmonica and holding it against his muzzle as the other shoved the microphone against the back end. The crimson stallion shuddered with the sensation of his pseudo-phylactery being gripped, feeling a deep twist of vertigo somewhere in his soul but grinning all the same as he threw his head back and ripped out a fiddle-like solo, his companion playing the harmonica energetically around his own instrument.

The quartet hardly noticed as a good portion of the bar's patrons hollered along, their hooves stamping eagerly in time to the lively tune. Riff and Sea traded swaggering solos back and forth, effortlessly rolling into each other's melodies as if they'd always played together. Amber herself overlaid short but impressive rides along the cymbals and toms without losing her vice-like grip on the heartbeat of the band, her impeccable ability to keep the rapid tempo giving the other three a constant rhythm.

They continued the improvised jam for nearly five minutes, laughing and all stomping along as they enveloped themselves in the song with all the musical passion they could muster. Riffraff felt his pride swelling, ecstatic to finally enjoy the experience he and his partner hadn't shared in ages as his guitar squealed with a higher and higher pitch until Graceful Melody finally pulled back from the harmonica. The periwinkle stallion neatly slid free of the larger pony's foreleg, tossing the microphone into the air and then catching it in the other hoof before standing proudly on his hind legs, wings spread with both forelimbs thrown above him. Riff grinned and heard Amber automatically slip into an extended outro as her brother began a slower melody that moved down toward his lower notes, the guitarist catching onto the progression and easily following on his guitar until they reached the bottom end together. He gave a hard strum in perfect time to a definitive chord on the keyboard before Amber whooped and gave a brief roll on her snare, then finally slamming a drumstick firmly against the ride cymbal.

The combined sounds barely had time to reverberate through the speakers before the bar erupted into a roar of cheers and applause, the four band members glancing at each other with matching grins as they all gave an appreciative nod. Graceful laughed as he dropped back to his front legs, holding the microphone to his muzzle. "Thank you, and good night!"

He placed the mic back onto the stand as the crowd continued to stomp and applaud loudly, beaming out across the tables and then sitting back as he looked over the other three. Riffraff had already muted his guitar, leaning back against Amber's bass drum with a lit cigarette sticking out of his muzzle. Like the unicorn siblings, his hide was gleaming with sweat...but he also shared the same pleased expression. He closed his eyes with a happy smile and Graceful laughed warmly before trotting over to the keyboardist. "Dude, you're damn good!" he said brightly, slapping the other male's flank firmly and eliciting a blush and a scowl from the exhausted unicorn. "I'm sure they'll wanna keep you both around!" He laughed and danced across the cables leading back to the board as Amber sat back on her stool, breathing hard but smiling cheerfully. She held a hoof out to the feminine pegasus, who immediately knocked his own against it with a giggle. "And for a filly, you ain't so bad, either!"

She laughed and shook her head amusedly, reaching down to drain what remained of her melted ice water. "Comin' from you, I'm gonna take that as a huge compliment," she replied with a grin, nodding once before glancing across the drum set as the delighted audience began to turn back to one another, conversations picking up but not without a noted increase of uplifted expressions and cheerier dispositions. Graceful giggled quietly again with an agreeable nod, then returned to his companion's side to flop down next to him.

Riffraff glanced down at the slender male with a smile, his breaths finally beginning to slow. "I'd say that was one of the best jams we've had in a long, long time, hon."

"Oh yeah!" Graceful replied happily, his wings fluttering once before settling against his back. He idly smoothed out the short skirt still adorning his lower body and then glanced over his shoulder to watch the unicorn siblings trade a tight hug, already chatting excitedly to one another about their performance. They paused and looked down at the two seated pegasi for a moment, but Graceful only beamed and waved a hoof to them. "Go, go, enjoy yourselves. We're done for tonight, an' we'll be sure to tell Stoney that y'all need to have a spot here with us as long as you're in town!"

Amber and Sea both blushed slightly, the stallion smiling despite himself and nodding firmly. "Thanks. It was...a lot of fun tonight. We gotta get together so you two can teach us some more tunes, too."

"It'd be our pleasure," Riffraff said softly with a laugh, tapping his cigarette to the side and meeting their gazes. "You two were outstanding." They both smiled gratefully again before Amber nudged her brother's side and hopped off the stage to make a beeline for the bar. Shining Sea rolled his eyes but followed with an amused expression, leaving the pegasi alone on the stage.

"That really was fun," Graceful chirped, tapping his hooves against his lower legs and smiling up at his partner before brightening suddenly and peering out across the crowd. "Hey, let's go see Trixie!" He spotted the very distinctive pointed hat at the same booth, waving cheerfully over the heads of ponies. The unicorn had already been studying them, however, and she only huffed in return. But when Riffraff glanced at her himself, he noticed the hints of a hopeful thought. He recognized the expression from their time together, when she'd often sit apart from the local ponies at the nearest bar after her performances, bragging about her talents but always seeming more than a bit lonely when so few strangers showed any interest in her claims.

He smiled a bit and nodded once. "Yeah, sounds good, Gracie. Let's go." He carefully set his guitar aside as his partner beamed again and quickly hopped off the stage to trot toward the booth, Riff looking amused but following a few steps behind. She scowled when they immediately slid into the booth across from her, Graceful leaning across the table to sniff curiously at her drink.

"Hey, hey, are you gonna eat your olives?" he asked almost childishly, rounding his eyes as she pursed her lips and slowly moved the martini glass out of his reach. The feminine pony pouted and crossed his forelegs immaturely, dropping his pierced muzzle down atop them. "Meanie-face."

The unicorn rolled her eyes, lifting the toothpick out of the clear cocktail and then making a dramatic show of slowly plucking one of the olives off and slowly chewing it. Graceful whined loudly and stomped his hooves against the floor while his companion snorted quietly and shook his head slowly. She grumbled and then sipped from the glass before dropping the remaining garnishes back into the alcohol as she studied the pegasi meditatively for a few seconds. Riffraff looked back at her with the same small smile before tilting his head, asking teasingly, "So? What did the Great and Powerful Trixie think of our little show?"

She huffed again, apparently displeased at having her opinion rushed. The unicorn mare tipped the last of her martini back, then bit another olive off the toothpick before pausing and then grumbling as she slid the final fruit toward the smaller pegasus. Graceful squeaked happily and chomped down on it, the toothpick appearing in the corner of his muzzle a few seconds later. Trixie made at face at this but sighed and finally looked back at Riffraff. "The Great and Powerful Trixie found your performance to be extremely...pharisaic." She finished with a dramatic sweep of her forelegs before propping her chin onto her hooves.

"Um. What?" Riffraff looked confused, staring across at her.

She gave another long, loud sigh before rolling her eyes again. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has deemed your performance acceptable." She scowled again. "Those unicorns with you...they were hardly capable of more than a few pitiful spells. In fact, Trixie is fairly certain that your butch little drummer is unable of performing any magic at all." The powder-blue mare grumbled and crossed her forelegs across her chest as she slumped back in the booth, her horn glowing a paler azure when a server approached, sending the empty martini glass floating through the air to set down neatly upon the tray balanced on the earth pony's back. "The Great and Powerful Trixie would like another martini! And she demands you tell the bartender to use a bottle of vodka that requires a ladder!"

The server blinked, eying the huffy unicorn as Riffraff cleared his throat and leaned toward her. "Uh. Could you get her another dry martini, three olives? Ask the bartender to use Definit." The earth pony looked relieved at the simpler instructions, nodding a few times and tossing him a small smile before weaving her way back through the crowded section.

"Trixie sees that you continue to flaunt your useless testosterone-based talent to get Trixie drunk so you may have sex with her," the unicorn muttered, rubbing slowly at her features before glaring past her hoof at the crimson stallion. "Where did you find such weak unicorns to join you two on stage?"

"We just met 'em today!" Graceful answered cheerfully, bouncing a bit on the booth cushion. "They're really good, huh?"

"Trixie thinks they are boorish," the unicorn sniffed as she tilted her head to the side. "And you...two always performed without accompaniment without any issue. The Great and Powerful Trixie believes you are wasting your abilities."

Riffraff smiled amusedly and cocked his head. "Did you just admit that we have skill?"

Trixie blinked and then shook her head violently. "No! Trixie merely meant that...in comparison to those talentless ponies."

The larger pegasus snickered softly while his companion flashed a broad grin. "It's okay to admit it, Trixie! I'm reeeeally good with my mouth, an'...well, you already know that Riffy's especially good with his hooves!" he sang out, the last line bringing a blush to both the other two ponies' features.

"Trixie does not appreciate this slander on her good and well-respected name," she mumbled, glancing up when the server returned with the drink and using telekinesis to lift it onto the table herself. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need to pay, correct?"

The other mare cleared her throat loudly and gave the unicorn a pointed look. "I'm sorry, hon, but everybody has to pay here."

"But...Trixie is also a good friend of Twilight Sparkle! She respects Trixie very much, and will soon sing praises of how wonderful Trixie is!"

"Everybody has to pay, I'm afraid." The server gave a thin smile. "Even... _friends_ of Twilight Sparkle." She hesitantly reached to take back the martini but Riffraff laughed quietly, holding out a hoof.

"It's alright, her tab's on us." A relieved expression immediately washed over the earth pony and she grunted with a grateful nod.

"You colts played real fine tonight. Anything I can get you two?" She paused and drew out the next line purposefully. "On the house, of course."

Trixie reared back with a horrified look, her muzzle wrinkling into a pout. The crimson pegasus had to hide his smile, glancing awkwardly at the grinning stallion seated next to him. "Um. Gracie? Want anything?"

"Just a diet cola, thank you!" he called out before leaning across to whisper loudly. "Trixie, we can get any drink we want...for free!"

The light blue unicorn glowered darkly at Graceful as she took a gulp from her cocktail before she shifted her baleful glare to Riffraff. "Uh...the, uh. Same for me. Thanks." He smiled sheepishly and the server seemed pleased with herself as she nodded and trotted back toward the bar, leaving the trio to their awkward moment. "It's. Uh. A perk?"

"It is not Trixie's fault she often finds herself unappreciated by the unwashed masses," the unicorn mumbled dejectedly. "Trixie could get things on the house if she wanted. She would just bring up that she is the most prized student of Lu... Lu... L... uh..."

Graceful Melody blinked and giggled. "Wait, you had a teacher named Lululuh?"

Trixie blushed deeply, clearing her throat loudly and looking around nervously as she gripped into the stem of her glass. "Trixie...uh. Yes. Yes, she does." She shook her mane out quickly and adjusted the tall hat perched upon her head. "Trixie means, that...she _had_ , yes. And everyone here would think much better of Trixie if she could tell them about her tutelage!"

"I ain't never heard of no Lululuh," Graceful commented pointedly, idly twirling a hoof through his messy mane. "I somehow think that ain't no pony here ever heard of Lululuh. Graceful thinks that Trixie is drunk."

Riffraff snickered softly, gazing amusedly across the table as the embarrassed unicorn glared at his companion and then tossed her head to the side before downing the last of her second drink. "The Great and Powerful Trixie would never be so easily inebriated," she mumbled, plucking the toothpick from the drained chalice, eating all three olives at once and shoving the empty glass to the side. Crossing her forelegs across the table, she dropped her muzzle across them desolately as her pointed hat slid down across her features somewhat. "Order Trixie another drink. We will use your mediocre performance as a reason to celebrate."

"Kinda looks less like a celebration and more like one of your poorly-hidden pity-parties," Riffraff observed mildly, though a hint of concern touched the surface as he propped his chin up with a hoof. He watched the grouchy magician for a few moments before looking down at Graceful Melody lamely. Their eyes met and his silent plea for some sign of how to proceed was met with a soft, encouraging smile. The crimson stallion laughed a bit, nodding once and then glancing back as Trixie glared up sourly from beneath the brim of her patterned hat. "Alright, alright, sorry, Tricks. All teasing aside...what are you actually doing here? Yeah, I know, I know, your eternal rival-slash-new-best-buddy lives here, but you can't have possibly been _that_ stubborn that you'd stick around in this tiny town, where – sorry in advance, but – it kinda seems like you still aren't getting the best reception."

Trixie pursed her lips and opened her muzzle to respond. But when the server returned with sodas for the pegasi, she remained silently and only glowered expectantly at Riffraff, refusing to look at the entertained earth pony.

"Here y'all go," she said politely, sliding Graceful's drink across the table first before setting the second in front of Riffraff. "Anything else I can get for ya, sweetie?"

Riff smiled a bit. "Another drink for our friend here, please." He paused and dropped his head down low to meet Trixie's scowl beneath the shade of her brim. "Was the last mix acceptable?"

She shot daggers at him across the scuffed table but nodded with a quiet grunt. Riffraff smiled again, nodding toward the server. "Then another the exact same way. Let the bartender know I'll leave him a separate tip for all his trouble."

The server laughed warmly, tipping him a wink. "Well that's awful kind of you, I'll be sure to let him know." She smiled before once more leaving their booth. Trixie immediately grumbled and lifted her head slightly to glare after the earth pony.

"Trixie thinks you are foolish, why would you give more money to these ponies just for doing their jobs?"

"To make sure he doesn't add his own special ingredients to your martinis," Riffraff responded sweetly, earning a giggle from the smaller stallion. "And besides, I've never seen you complain about getting some extra bits during your shows." He paused as Trixie narrowed her eyes slightly in anticipation of his follow-up. He grinned awkwardly, unable to resist as he added, "Not uh. Not that I ever really saw you getting a whole lot of ti-" He suddenly yelped as a light blue aura surrounded his drink, the entire glass upending into his lap. He flailed wildly, eyes widening as he jerked himself up from the now-wet-and-cold booth with a huff. He glared down at the somewhat-pleased unicorn, ignoring the stares of several patrons around them. "Dammit, Trixie. Not cool." At his side, Graceful whined at the spreading liquid, grabbing a hoof-full of napkins from the holder upon the table and doing his best to start soaking up the puddle beneath his companion's dripping flank.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie did not see your 'good hooves' preventing her simple feat of magic," the mare replied smugly, her features brightening some as she looked expectantly over her shoulder. Riffraff grumbled but watched as her eyes lit up when she saw their server bustling back to the booth, apparently attracted by the distinct sound of a drink spilling in her section. "And now, the Great and Powerful Trixie will rectify the clumsiness of her greatest fancolt!" she announced clearly as multiple heads turned toward her, many of them displeased with another interruption from the loud magician. As the earth pony approached with several dish rags and the third martini, Trixie lifted her head with a proud wave of her forelegs, her horn beginning to glow brightly. Riffraff blinked stupidly before his eyes rounded once more in horror, throwing a hoof out.

"Wait, don't do that one sp-AUGH!" His protest was cut off by his own yelp as Trixie grinned and whipped her head forward, her tall horn giving a bright flash of azure light that blinded several of the surrounding ponies. Their server cursed and stumbled forward, the tray upon her back pitching forward while Riffraff howled sharply, his body jerking against the table reflexively as a loud sizzle filled the air, a blast of steam exploding up from around his soaked hindquarters and the drenched cushion beneath. Graceful Melody yowled as well, rearing back from the sudden expulsion of dry heat that instantly evaporated the soda from both pegasus hide and vinyl-covered booth.

Riffraff pouted, immediately clutching at his flank with both front hooves as he half-slumped over the table before scowling when the steam began to lift from around him. Grinning triumphantly above him, Trixie had her forelegs still thrown out to either side with her salvaged martini floating neatly before her muzzle, apparently oblivious to the horrible glares she was receiving from the surrounding ponies. "That is the only free display of Trixie's power for tonight! Trixie hopes everyone enjoyed her amazing abilities!"

The server slowly picked herself up from the wooden floor, gritting her teeth as she gathered up the rags scattered about her while several patrons muttered darkly and slowly turned back to their own tables. Setting her jaw, the earth pony took a deep breath before glancing coldly from Trixie to the two pegasi, Riffraff still flopped across the table with a scowl on his face, hindquarters still cupped in his hooves. "I will go and get you another drink," she enunciated slowly, showing visible restraint as a few veins pulsed in her neck. "And you!" She whipped around to growl up to the posing unicorn. "No magic in the bar! New rule!"

Trixie blinked and huffed loudly, lifting a hoof to grab her martini out of the telekinetic grip and sipping from it delicately before she replied in a surly voice: "Trixie already said she would not be performing any more wondrous magic tonight. Not without payment!"

"I'm about to make a withdrawal from the Equestrian Bank of Flank-Kicking," the earth pony muttered under her breath as she stormed off toward the bar, tail flicking furiously behind her.

But Trixie didn't seem to notice as she preened from her stance upon the cushion, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Trixie told you she has become only more impressive since you two last rode upon Trixie's coattails," she announced with a proud grin before finally dropping back into the booth and swirling the half-empty martini glass before removing the toothpick, nibbling off one olive and then poking Riffraff's nose gently with the wooden tip.

He glared up at her from the surface of the table, his flank still steaming slightly as the flesh beneath his hooves felt hot to the touch. "I think the only damn reason that didn't hurt as much as the last time is because you weren't targeting my goddamn genitals."

She immediately reared back somewhat, flushing despite herself and spearing his muzzle in retaliation with the toothpick to make the large stallion flinch. Graceful seemed torn between giggling and pouting as he finally sat up again and then jutted his chin out childishly. "Yeah, hey, that's right! I couldn't have happy-fun-time with him for like a week after that! Well, I mean, it didn't help that I tried to scrub it clean with hot water the next night...I didn't know you like...scalded his sweet ponymeat, I figured it was just a negative reaction to your nasty gross fillyjuice. Well." Graceful paused thoughtfully, both ponies creakily turning their heads to stare at the distracted pegasus. "Actually, it was probably both. Riffy isn't violently allergic to fillies like me. But I bet you still gave him cooties! You burned his goodies and gave him cooties! So...uh..." He trailed off and tapped his chin slowly with a hoof. "Um. There's a lesson here, hold on..."

Riffraff groaned as he removed his hooves from his flank and slowly lowered his hindquarters into the still-warm vinyl. His eyes widened a bit on contact and he grumbled quietly, dropping his head back to the table as he crossed his muscular forelegs over his muzzle. "The lesson is that Trixie should be banned from ever performing magic on other ponies. Ever."

Graceful seemed content with this answer, nodding several times while the powder-blue unicorn huffed disdainfully and swirled the remainder of her drink idly with the toothpick. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is not at fault if silly musicians are unable to withstand the awesome might of Trixie's magic." She paused, looking somewhat embarrassed despite herself when Riffraff grimaced and carefully shifted position on the cushion. The mare cleared her throat quietly and added lamely, "Trixie could. Use a cooling spell, if your unappreciative flank needs to –"

"Nooooo. Nooo no no, no. No thank you," Riffraff mumbled from beneath his crossed limbs, hooves idly massaging into his own scalp. "I'm so glad you haven't changed, Trixie. You're still a total bitch." Graceful nodded vehemently again at his side and the unicorn scowled once more, but was prevented from answering when Riffraff raised a hoof, adding in a muffled voice. "Also. Now you owe us. So." He paused and lifted his muzzle with a grumble, resting his chin on his muscular foreleg. "Tell us seriously what you're doing here. No more sleight of hoof, we know how you work."

Trixie made a face and slowly rubbed a hoof against her cheek before sighing and gulping down the last of her cocktail. Her cheeks were somewhat flushed again, though the pegasi now recognized it more as a sign of her decreased sobriety rather than embarrassment. "Fiiiine," she groaned, slumping down over her forelimbs to nearly mimic Riffraff's pose, her horn glowing gently as the empty martini glass slid across the table for Graceful to happily remove the two remaining olives, chomping into them quietly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie...did originally come to Ponyville to prove to Twilight Sparkle that Trixie has truly become her better in magical arts." She grumbled quietly but the two stallions only gazed at her curiously and she rolled her eyes. "Apparently Trixie still...has some things she could benefit from learning. And...she is currently studying under Pr-er, she...is studying with Twilight Sparkle under a...very powerful unicorn. Who is a secret, and Trixie will never reveal who she is, so do not try and use your...your...guitarist's charm to coax it from her, Riffraff." She glared across at the amused pegasus.

But he only smiled gently and nodded once. "Alright, Tricks. Everybody has their secrets, we won't pry."

The light blue mare gave a satisfied grunt. "Good. Trixie will trust you, though most regrettably. Anyway, Trixie has been learning magic she...did not know she could learn. Even though the Preat and Gowerful Trixie can learn any which magic she chooses."

"Great and Powerful," Graceful corrected softly, smiling a bit as the unicorn blushed and mumbled incoherently for a moment, her eyes closing.

"Of course. That is what I said. What Trixie said. But...it...is a very strenuous course of training. And Trixie is not happy to admit this, but she is...truly being challenged. And Trixie is grateful, although she thinks that sometimes she may come across as annoying to Twilight and Lu...uh...her teacher. Yes." Trixie nodded a few times, opening her eyes again and looking quietly embarrassed. "Trixie will live here in Ponyville while she continues her training. She will prove that nothing is below what she can perform, and that she never gives up!"

Riffraff smiled quietly and reached a hoof out to gently squeeze one of the mare's forelegs. "You've never given up before, Tricks. I'm sure that's nothing you need to prove, certainly not to us. You never let anybody stop you from doing what you loved to do, no matter what they said to you."

Trixie seemed oddly touched by the stallion's words, regardless of what they suggested. "That...that is true, I suppose. I...mean, Trixie supposes. Thank you, Riffraff." She smiled sheepishly across the table, allowing his hoof to remain upon her limb before her slowed synapses demanded that she give an awkward look over toward the smaller pegasus. "Um..."

Graceful Melody only smiled again, one of his own hooves quietly sliding across to pat her foreleg reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tricks. I can share."

She blushed deeply again, finally jerking her legs back and sitting up as she rubbed embarrassedly at her muzzle. "Trixie has no wish to...to...oh, you two are always so weird," she complained, sighing loudly and dropping her elbows onto the table as she studied the two pegasi moodily. "Trixie has now told you why she is here. She demands the same from you."

"Oh ho ho, demands, now THIS is new!" Graceful sang out, giggling all the same. His partner snickered quietly and shook his head before nudging the slender stallion lightly.

"Now, now, be nice," Riffraff scolded gently, then gazing back at the flushed unicorn with a smile. "We're here in this little podunk town...well. Because it's a little podunk town." He laughed softly. "We uh...we ran into some...issues, a month or so ago. I got...pretty beat up." He glanced at his companion, his hoof silently grasping one of Graceful's own. "Anyway, we wanted to get out of the big cities." He paused and smiled a bit more, reaching out to tap Trixie's horn lightly with a hoof. The unicorn flinched backward, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Because...even though we admittedly got the crowd rockin' tonight, and I'm sure we looked all awesome and stuff to you, we haven't exactly been hitting it big. Canterlot was a bust and...while we did find a great little place in Manehattan, we, uh..." He rubbed lamely at his own features. "We weren't making our money from our shows. We were living off of what you could call an...uh. An unexpected inheritance. But all the same, big city life, ain't what it's made out to be."

"Trixie believes that only those unworthy of such a life would say that," the mare replied softly. Her eyes were tender, however, and she nodded silently, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well...anyway, we still had...some of the money left after the hospital." Trixie gave the pegasus a curious look at this, though Riffraff only waved a hoof quietly. "Nah, I'm...all better now. Luckily we had good, uh. Help." He glanced down at Graceful sheepishly, who smiled up at him supportively. "Yeah. So uh...we're just hangin' out in Ponyville for now. Seems like a nice enough place, and we got lucky with this bar, too. We weren't expecting to find somewhere that would welcome our kinda music."

Trixie nodded slowly and smiled wanly at both pegasi. "Trixie does not think Ponyville is so bad, either. Even though many of the dumb ponies here cannot seem to fathom her wonder." She huffed quietly, rubbing one of her forelegs before tilting her head back imperiously. "But it is...good to see you two hangers-on, even if I still suspect that you simply followed the Great and Powerful Trixie." Graceful looked amused as Riff only shook his head with a smile. "And now, dear adoring...adorers. Trixie...must go find that stupid tree-library. For Trixie is drunk." She nodded solemnly, the smaller stallion attempting to hold in his giggling.

Riffraff laughed softly and jerked his head toward his companion. "Gracie, you mind droppin' some coin for our tab, plus a...ah, _very_ generous tip? I'm gonna help our great and powerful friend get outside." He slid out of the booth, Trixie scowling disdainfully while the slender pegasus laughed as well, nodding several times.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He winked to them both. "I'll go grab it from our stuff...we gonna pack up afterward?"

"Yeah, let's get her to bed and then we can come back," Riff replied amusedly before wincing when Trixie attempted to slide out from her side of the booth.

The inebriated unicorn got caught in her own cape, yelping and toppling toward the floor, her legs flailing. But Riffraff quickly stepped forward and caught the powder-blue mare across his back with a grunt as Trixie groaned and then remained flopped unceremoniously over his broad frame as she mumbled against his side. "'M not...drunk. You're drunk. Trixie does not get...drunk. Trixie is too...Trixie. To get. Drunk."

Riffraff glanced over his shoulder with a grateful smile when he saw his companion already trotting back to the stage. He sighed but remained quietly entertained as he made his way carefully to the entrance of the bar while softly apologizing whenever he or the rambling unicorn across his back bumped against another table. "And...furthermore, you...stop your apologizing. You are bearing the Super...Great Trixie, and she is above all apologies! She will...she will turn you all into...babies! Baby turtles...turtles and...princesses..." Riffraff blinked, peering over his other shoulder as Trixie continued her senseless mumbling against him, her front hooves clutching childishly into his wing. "Riffraff. You smell like sweat and stallions. You need a shower. Trixie wants a better carriage."

"You ain't just smellin' stallions," Riff replied wryly under his breath before peeking back to meet the unicorn's eyes. "Sorry, babe, but this is the best carriage you're gonna get for now."

The magician pouted and squirmed a bit across his broad frame before huffing and falling still once more. She shoved her maw against his side, mumbling quietly. "Trixie supposes that you will do, then."

Riffraff smiled despite himself, gently headbutting the door open after a polite nod to a few patrons near the entrance. "Well thanks, Tricks. I'm touched." He snickered softly and stepped out into the crisp night air, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling deeply. Part of him craved a cigarette, but part of him felt content. It hadn't been as strange as he'd thought to spend time with the magician once more. Their few months together had been...interesting, to say the least. And although he only had eyes for Graceful, it certainly hadn't been easy to ignore the memories of a particularly intimate night with the magician's companionship.

"Do...you wanna walk? Or..." He glanced over a shoulder lamely as the unicorn blinked blearily and then blushed herself.

"Oh, if...Trixie must walk, she...she can walk," the mare stammered, beginning to slide herself backward. "You are not obligated, Trixie is more than ca –"

"No, no, it's alright," Riffraff interrupted gently before smiling when Graceful pranced out of the bar a few seconds later. "I gotcha."

"I told Stoney that we'd be back to pack up our stuff later – but he was real excited about the show! He said he hadn't seen the crowd that pumped up in a long while!"

"It was a very, very good show," Trixie admittedly in a mumble as she nodded against Riffraff's side. "Trixie is using your coltfriend as a stagecoach, Graceless. If you have an issue with this...Trixie will...Trixie will...turn you...upside-down." She nodded resolutely and the slender pegasus giggled softly, trotting up to his partner's other side and glancing into his eyes amusedly.

"She's not a heavyweight," Riffraff mouthed almost silently, causing Graceful to nod agreeably as the unicorn grumbled from upon his back. "Did you say something, Trixie, dear?"

"Trixie...is asking if you know where Trixie's tree is."

Graceful couldn't help from asking behind a hoof, grinning childishly. "Does Trixie need to mark her territory?"

"Yes," the mare answered firmly, nodding again as her horn began to glow. "Yes, so that everyone can know that the Mighty Trixie is amongst them!" She lifted her head with a drunken giggle, horn glowing brighter before Riffraff cleared his throat loudly and paused in his easy gait to reach back with a hoof and gently clasp it around her spire-like appendage. She immediately writhed upon his back, though Riff wasn't sure if it was discomfort, pleasure or some awkward mix of the two. _Graceful knows more about horns than me. My horn. Jet's horns. Both of them. Dusey's horns. All. Seven of them._ **"** Riffraff! Trixie did not permiss you to touch all over her glorious horniness!"

"Riffraff just thinks that...wait." He coughed and looked awkward for a moment. "Um." Graceful began to giggle madly at his side and he huffed with embarrassment. "Riffraff is. Covering your...horniness, because doesn't Trixie think it might be somewhat...dangerous to use her great and powerful magic while she is more than a bit tipsy?"

"The Great and Tipsy Trixie only uses her wondrous magic to awe ponies! And for great justice!" she declared roundly before sulking as his hoof remained firmly gripped around her pulsing horn. She dropped her head back against his side and mumbled dejectedly against him: "Oh...very well. Trixie will restrain herself. Please find Trixie's tree."

Riffraff smiled quietly, letting his foreleg drop once more. He and Graceful began their steady pace again, heading to the square toward which they recalled the unicorn going after their first meeting on the street. "To the tree!" Graceful Melody announced, laughing softly and hopping into the air as his wings spread and beat just hard enough to keep him afloat.

They reached the enormous tree after crossing a few intersections and Riffraff spotted a sign standing before it, labeled only with a drawing of a book. He and his companion stopped just shy of the door, the larger stallion smiling a bit before glancing back at the magician. "You want us to take you inside, Tricks?"

She remained quiet for a moment, eyes closed as a slight blush rose to her cheeks again. But she eventually shook her head and, with a bit of help from Graceful, slid down from the muscular pegasus's back. "No, that's alright. Trixie...is a guest in this silly library. She...she does not wish to intrude even more." She stumbled forward, past the two males before turning around and smiling sheepishly at them both. "Trixie must also figure out how to explain her hangover to Princess Luna, she will not—oh, horseapples." The unicorn immediately flushed deeply and dropped her head with a groan.

Graceful blinked and dropped his jaw as Riffraff stared in disbelief. "You...you're training with Princess Luna? She's...here?!"

"No, no, no, oh sweet Celestia, no," Trixie mumbled, shaking her head sluggishly and rubbing a hoof against her features, the pointed hat falling off from atop her skull to flutter down next to her. "She...she is not here, and...you cannot tell anybody! She would gut Trixie, and remove her horn, and probably put it in places a horn should not go!"

"That's a matter of personal opinion," Graceful remarked before clearing his throat awkwardly when the other two ponies gave him matching, horrible glares. "Um. I mean."

"He means that we promise not to utter a word," Riffraff reassured, smiling slightly and then reaching down to grab the sorcerer's hat, decorated with the unicorn's trademark celestial designs. He held it out to her, meeting her nervous eyes. "Like I said before...we...all have our secrets. Yours is safe with us."

Trixie studied them for a moment, her drunkenness seeming to fade somewhat as she tilted her head slowly. "Trixie...Trixie...is glad to hear that but...why aren't you two screaming in terror like Trixie did when she stumbled upon this truth?"

"Uh..." Riffraff rubbed lamely at his chest, looking desperately across at his companion. But the feminine pegasus only shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "Um. We...have a friend of our own, and...he knows that she isn't evil? And...that what happened at Canterlot...wasn't...what it seemed to be?"

"Also, he's a demon!" Graceful added helpfully, nodding before shrinking slightly to the side when Riffraff glared at him. "Uh...a demon in bed! He's. He's a demon in bed. With a really big—"

"Ignore him, he's got stallions on the brain," Riffraff interjected embarrassedly, attempting a weak smile. Trixie wobbled a bit on the spot, continuing to eye the pegasi with a mix of suspicion and confusion. "Let's just say that...we are open-minded after all we've experienced and...we aren't the kind of ponies who are gonna freak out and go screaming to the town that the horrible and terrible Nightmare Moon is among us." He smiled a bit again, quietly shaking the cap in his hoof. "We promise no one will know."

It seemed to finally calm the anxious unicorn as she nodded silently. She mumbled a quiet but grateful thanks, plucking the hat out of his hoof and then leaning forward impulsively to kiss his lips briefly. The crimson stallion widened his eyes in surprise, blood rushing to his own cheeks as his wings fluttered a bit. Trixie pulled back, closing her eyes and then taking a deep breath. She silently placed the hat upon her light blue mane once more, then smiled sheepishly at both stallions. "Trixie is...glad to know you both. Let's...let's get together again sometime. It was nice to see you."

Graceful smiled brightly, bouncing once on his hooves. "Yeah! We wanna see what you've learned, too, Trixie! We should hook up and you can show us some new tricks, and we'll play some music for you, too!" He paused and then glanced thoughtfully between Riffraff and the gently swaying unicorn, giving a softer smile. "You...you sure you wouldn't like for Riffraff to come in with you?"

Riffraff blushed quietly again but didn't chastise his companion, allowing his eyes to meet Trixie's as the unicorn gazed at him for a moment. They shared the silent exchange for several seconds before the mare finally laughed softly and shook her head a few times. "That's very sweet of you, Graceful...but...Trixie needs to try and sleep." She paused, looking suddenly morbid. "Trixie must have her rest in case that big dumb poet leads her into another nest of giant bugs."

Riff and Grace both blinked, glancing at each other and deciding to write it off as drunken rambling. The larger male smiled slightly and nodded as he leaned forward and gave the unicorn a gentle kiss to her forehead. She flushed again, bowing her head forward silently as he bumped their noses together. "That's the smart decision, Tricks. Go get yourself some rest, sleep it off." He hesitated before adding softly: "If we...share something like that again, I'd prefer for you to not be drunk out of your mind, after all. I'm not out to ruin your reputation and everything."

Trixie blushed even deeper as she backed against the door and looked extremely humbled. "I...thank you, Riffraff," she murmured. "You two are good ponies. I'll...Trixie will...no, I will look forward to our next meeting." She offered a small smile but her eyes shone with appreciation. "Goodnight, Riffraff, and Grace." She nodded shyly, then turned around to fumble with the door before slipping inside and giving them one last soft gaze as the door shut gently.

Riffraff immediately exhaled as his eyes bulged, turning around and shaking his head several times. "Well that ran the full gamut of any and all possible awkward subjects and emotions." He peered down at an innocent-looking Graceful. "Because it's not weird enough to try and get us to have sex, you also have to go and tell her all about Amdusias."

"Tell who about me?" the reptile's voice asked dryly. Riff groaned and dropped his head, not having to look to sense the demon's sudden appearance to his other side.

"Dusey. No one summoned you."

Graceful brightened, leaping up and quickly looking around for the concealed reptile before beaming and waving a hoof toward the library sign. "Hi, Dusey!"

"Why does he do that?" Amdusias muttered drolly, crossing his muscular arms across his chest as he watched the energetic pegasus before glancing around the dark, quiet street mildly. "I thought he could smell me." He blinked stupidly and then slowly stared down to find Graceful's muzzle shoved against his crotch.

"Found you!" he announced cheerfully, wings fluttering once before he giggled and leaned back, tensing his legs only to spring forward a moment later. The invisible demon stumbled back in surprise but automatically caught the slim pegasus with a dark mutter. "Hi, Dusey!"

Riffraff rolled his eyes before glaring up at the two. "Seriously, somebody is going to see Gracie just. Floating in the air and they're going to be very, very confused."

"He did this, not me!" the demon protested, attempting to push down Graceful but finding the unexpectedly strong forelegs already clutching his neck stubbornly. He scowled before rolling his eyes and dropping his massive arms to his sides. "Besides. You two are the aerial variety of mortal rat. They will find it natural for your lavender to hover."

"Not without moving his wings, they won't," Riff grumbled before producing a cigarette and lighting it in the side of his muzzle. He shook his head slowly and took a long draw, then began to walk away from the library as the enormous demon and attached Graceful Melody fell into step at his side. "Anyway. As I was saying, nobody summoned you and, also, who I talk to is none of your damn business."

Amdusias pursed his lips before shrugging mildly. "I can simply read your thoughts, foolish insect. Or." He paused and then grinned toothily before taking another cursory glance around the abandoned streets. A moment later, his scaled features became visible to Graceful Melody, who smiled brightly and squirmed excitedly against the reptile's broad chest. "Little one. I demand you tell me to whom your dear paladin was just speaking."

"Nope!" Graceful replied promptly, sticking out his tongue. "Coltfriend-coltfriend confidentiality! Just like you always taught me, Riffyriff!"

"Exactly," the larger pegasus grunted, surrounding his head in a plume of bluish smoke for a moment. "Good colt."

Amdusias huffed and then gave the sweetest smile he could muster. "Dearest Graceful Melody. Have I ever spoken in length to you about the fine quality of your crystalline voice? It is comparable to hearing the sweet sounds of love itself, a formless emotion made into pure aural treasure, made only possible because of your undeniable talents." Riffraff blinked and then glared up at the reptile sourly as his partner blushed and giggled, waving a hoof in shy, coy denial. "Oh, but it is true! And your flank...why, there must not be a more perfect, supple flank throughout all of Helheim! Demons of Lust are most assuredly lining up at your door, struggling with one another, ripping each other to shreds to even cast their eyes upon its rounded glory for even an instant!"

"Oh, Dusey!" Graceful cooed, swooning dramatically against the reptile before grinning cheerfully down at his partner's horrified expression. "You big sweetie-pie! He was talkin' to Trixie! They once had drunken sex! And apparently it was really hot because she still remembers it even though she was tooooats wasted that night!"

"Aha!" the demon cried out victoriously. "Your paladin has indeed slept with a female! I knew you had some other dirty secret, Riffraff, you can hide nothing from me." Amdusias tilted his head up triumphantly as Riffraff grumbled and shook his head slowly.

"Dear gods, you have spent way too much time with Gracie if you really think that qualifies as a 'dirty secret', Dusey. Anyway, what does it matter? It was a one time thing and...the three of us were just reconnecting after our show." He paused and then glanced up at the demon amusedly. "Which, by the way, was one show you shouldn't have missed. It was pretty freakin' awesome."

"Super epic!" Graceful piped up before finally releasing the demon's neck to glide down to his partner's side once more, shoving his muzzle against Riff's neck as their bodies naturally pressed together.

Amdusias idly brushed a loose feather from his scaled chest, looking thoughtful as the trio made their way back toward the bar. "Is this so? Well...I will peruse your dreams while you two slumber tonight. I shall judge this performance for myself. And also sate myself on the awkward sexual encounter with this...Trixie. Is this mysterious mortal also a mediocre musical cricket?"

"Nope! She's a magicpony training under Princess Luna!" Graceful chirped brightly.

Riffraff immediately glared sharply at his companion. "GRACIE!"

Amdusias widened his eyes slightly. "Oh, you two simply adore tempting fate, do you not? Why do we not just parade right up to the Princess of the Night herself and lay down our bodies as sacrifice, perhaps she will then show mercy." He shuddered, adding icily, "I think the two of you need to avoid this 'Trixie' while we remain in this dreadful town. And all three of us will keep our distance if this aegis of the night truly resides nearby. Particularly you, Riffraff, I do not desire to imagine what she would do if she discovered you seeded and sullied her so-called student."

Riffraff stared up at the demon morbidly, jaw working stupidly. "I...what? What? Why? I thought you demonfolk hated Celestia! She's the...Princess of Sunshine, what the hell are you scared of the Night Princess for?"

Amdusias grimaced and gave another involuntary shiver. "While it is rumored that Princess Luna may...partake in darker activities than her heliocentric sibling, especially due to her connection to the entity of darkness residing within her, she has also historically not been one to say 'no' to even the slightest potential of a physical brutalizing, and this includes engaging fearlessly with even the most dangerous of my kind." He paused, rubbing lamely at his spiked muzzle. "And I am most certainly not within any proximity of that which defines the 'most dangerous of my kind'. Furthermore, she is known to be fiercely, stubbornly, almost idiotically protective of those over whom she rules or with whom she has bonded. She would not greet kindly one who has sown the fields of any trainee of hers, especially considering that you apparently went about flinging your weak mortal seeds while this magician lay giggling under the effects of your weak mortal alcohol." Amdusias made a face and rubbed his biceps slowly with both hands. "Therefore, I highly recommend that you do not make contact again with your female faux pas."

"...are you really that scared of her?" Riffraff asked nervously as Graceful whimpered and clung to his neck from the side.

"If you must know, then yes. I do not wish to be beaten like a tone-deaf mascot that has stumbled into the rallying performance of a surging marching band leading their club to the championship-winning play," Amdusias replied dryly. "She is said to be extremely vicious. And even more prejudiced."

"Well...then. You just. Stay at home when we go visit Trixie. Because we will visit her again, because she's our friend," Riffraff replied quietly but defiantly, glancing up at the demon. Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle but only grunted as they approached the front of the bar, still crowded with ponies inside. "And...furthermore..." Riffraff turned his head, then blinked when he discovered that the reptile had disappeared entirely, leaving him and his companion alone. "That jerk."

"He is a jerk," Graceful agreed, nodding quietly and nudging his partner's muzzle with his own. "Don't let him stop you from hangin' out with Trixie."

"Let him stop US hangin' out with Trixie," Riffraff corrected with an amused smile. "Why the hell are you so intent on getting us to hook up? And don't give me that 'I'm so guilty that I'm such a slut!' routine. You can't possibly feel THAT bad about you going around doing it dirty with every stallion that catches your eye."

"Well maybe I do!" Graceful protested, stamping a front hoof quietly. "I mean...it's not fair to you! I go around and do the the pony-pokey with any five-legged pony I see, and...most of the time, you just lurk outside, making sure that they don't kill me or something, and don't even get to join in!"

"Sometimes I think I'm on standby more for their protection than yours," Riff replied dryly before laughing a bit and shaking his head. "But...c'mon, Gracie. You know I'm fine with it. I've been fine with it since day one."

Graceful smiled faintly. "I know. I know you have, hon. Ugh, and I don't know why." He rubbed at his features slowly before reaching a hoof out to the bar's front door. "Well. Maybe I also just...think that it'd be as good for her as it would be for you. We both know Trixie is rarely as happy as you'd think her I-Am-The-Greatest-Magician-In-All-The-Lands act would suggest. She's...sad behind it. I see it. But she's happy when she hangs out with us, her eyes are different." He smiled a bit and then silently pushed the door open, walking in and saying softly over his shoulder. "And you're poo-brain if you don't notice how often she turns those eyes to you."

Riffraff blinked and slowly sat back for a moment, cigarette still dangling from his muzzle with nearly an inch of ash teetering in place. He glanced down and took one more long draw before letting the half-smoked butt drop to the ground, idly stubbing it out with a hoof. _But I'm yours, Gracie. And you're mine. There's no room for a third. I still don't know how we're managing to work Amdusias into things..._ He sighed and pushed his messy bangs back from his eyes, following his companion into the bustling bar a few moments later as his thoughts swirled and reeled through his mind. _I really don't want to try and deal with yet another confusing, awkward, strange relationship._ He mumbled and lifted his eyes to see his companion already breaking their gear down on stage. The crimson stallion shook his head once in a vain attempt to clear it before wending his way through the room to join Graceful, unable to stop himself from wondering if the periwinkle pegasus had any other ulterior motives in mind.

He was fortunately saved from having to continue the uncomfortable line of mental questioning when the unicorn siblings hopped onto the stage shortly thereafter to chat about the show and pack up their own gear. Graceful Melody slipped back into the blouse he'd slung off at some point, positively beaming when Amber promised to bring him some of her outfits from late foalhood, when she had still maintained appearances as a "normal" teenage mare.

Shining Sea inquired about Riff's various effects pedals as he put away the large keyboard, leaning over the case to peer curiously at one of the compact pieces of equipment. Riff had been all too glad to explain that a nearly identical board would work just as well with the unicorn's instrument, since it technically only acted as a "gate" between source and speaker and was mostly oblivious to the type of sound fed through it. He also gave the lanky unicorn a list of jazz and blues tunes that Sea hadn't recognized – much to Riffraff's horror – and demanded that he listen to them post haste. For the first time since they'd departed the hazy jazz club in Manehattan, Riff felt like they'd finally stumbled into a couple of fellow musicians worth all the blood, sweat and tears that went into their craft. Ponyville seemed to have one surprise after another lined up for them, and for once, he couldn't complain.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Please Send Me Someone to Love

By the time the quartet had completely cleared their equipment from the stage, the bar's crowd had finally started thinning. There were still plenty of ponies that sat about, drinking, laughing, shooting a bit of pool; it felt like things had slowed enough, however, for Riffraff to no longer worry about leaving with a still-expectant audience. He was always left feeling guilty if he and his partner were the closing act and found themselves all packed up and ready to leave with much of the crowd yet to depart for the evening. He smiled to himself, giving brief farewells to the siblings and promising several times over that they'd meet up at some point before their next appearance at the venue. Graceful shared an extra-long, extra-awkward hug with the keyboardist before giggling and following Riff, both pegasi laden down with the remainder of their gear.

The larger stallion glanced down at the slim pony with an amused smile, shifting the weight of his guitar case to the opposite shoulder. "Is it like. A double-bonus for you to bag straight stallions?"

"Yep!" Graceful grinned broadly and licked his lips, peering once more over his shoulder just long enough to catch Sea's awkward stare. "It's like. The most dangerous game. Like I'm a hunter an' he's like. A HUGE manticore! And I see how long it takes to either get that big beastie in bed...or to have it beat me into mush." He paused and looked thoughtful. "In fact, it may be even more dangerous than hunting. When you're hunting, you get weapons and stuff."

"Believe me, you've got plenty of lethal weapons in your arsenal," Riffraff replied with a slight smile, shaking his head. "Anyway, it would probably be awkward for you to sleep with somebody that might be our bandmate for some time to come. Especially if you half-coerce, half-seduce him as you usually do. I have the feeling it might just affect his performance the next time on stage with us."

"Or! Or, or, or! He'll be better than EVER on stage! I could like...use it as a training method." Graceful's eyes seemed to cloud dreamily as his hooves carried him through the front door almost as if he were floating. "I'd make him have crazy-dirty sex with me every night his performance was 'bad', and he'd get better, and better...mmmm..."

Riffraff blinked and snorted amusedly. "Wow, Gracie. That's messed up even for you. Especially when I consider the fact that...you would never stop the 'training', would you? Even after he no doubt would become the greatest pianist in all of Equestria. Poor kid would die of a aneurysm."

"Well...all new methods require extensive experimentation before they can be used en masse, of course," Graceful replied sweetly, teeth flashing briefly again as he shrugged off his microphone case and slid it into place at the back of their cart. "He can be my first student!"

Riffraff snickered softly and loaded up the last of the gear before joining his partner at the front of the wagon as both pegasi strapped themselves into place. "Sometimes I'm really, really afraid of what goes on in your head, Graciepie."

"Mostly fashion shows. And orgies. Sometimes a combination of the two. I call those 'fashorgies.' And they are wonderful." Graceful nodded wisely as the two pegasi began an easy trot with the cart back toward the outskirts of town. "Hey..." He softened and glanced across at Riffraff, the larger stallion looking curious at his companion's change of tone. "Do you...really think Trixie's actually hanging out with...THE Princess Luna?"

"I...would actually guess...yes. Because one thing we should both know by now is that Trixie is one of those ponies who is never more truthful than when she's a little...uh. Intoxicated. Plus...you saw how much she freaked out about it after she realized what she said." Riffraff shrugged slowly. "I don't think she would have cared as much otherwise."

"Woooow. Just think about it, Riffy...the Princess of the Night...staying around HERE!" Graceful Melody's wings flapped a few times anxiously. "That's both cool and like...also. Kinda weird. I wonder why Dusey's so scared of her...that's also weird."

"Many things about Dusey are weird," Riff replied mildly. "Maybe he's just exaggerating. He's kind of dramatic sometimes, after all... I mean, how bad could a Princess really be? A real princess I mean, hon, not you."

"Awww, Riffy, you're so sweet!" Graceful beamed up at the larger stallion, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "But. Let's not forget...she IS also Nightmare Moon, right?"

"Yeah, well. You love the moon. You love doing dirty things under the moon. And if you think about it. That probably means she sees what you do to me. And Dusey. And countless other poor farmcolts out in the fields late at night."

Graceful looked thoughtful at this notion, pursing his lips. "Hmm. While that is creepy on one hoof...on the OTHER hoof, I do like an audience. Okay, maybe she's not so bad. Maybe she's just as dirty as us!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Riffraff said with a smile. "She is, after all, a Princess."

"And you said I'm a princess, too," Graceful replied pointedly. "And I would say I'm pretty dirty."

"You are the epitome of filth and sexual misconduct and all the things that they warn you about doing when you go to church, lest your hooves be stricken with thrush."

"Awwww! You're in such a complimenting mood tonight!" The slender pony smiled happily up at his companion as they approached the back of their inn. "Is it 'cause you're gonna bang Trixie?"

Riffraff choked in the middle of the protesting squawk he attempted, eyes bulging as he flailed at the air and then wheezed for breath while glaring at the smaller pegasus. "Grace!"

"Whaaaaaat? It's okay if that's why! And...you know that you dun need to try an' be nice about this whole thing. I have sex with other ponies all the time."

The crimson stallion groaned and slowly rubbed at his muzzle as the companions unhitched themselves from the cart, Riff automatically flitting to the open bed of the transport to pick up his guitar case and accessory bag. "I...dammit, that isn't it! You know damn well that your...promiscuity doesn't bother me. And if I was going to...to share...bedtimes with Trixie, I'm not gonna make it so obvious by being all super-sweet to you. That just makes you suspicious. And your sex sense is already scary-accurate as it is."

"Yep! I can smell a boner from a mile away!" Graceful slung his own instrument case between his wings before spinning quickly around on the dirt path beneath. "You can't fool me!"

"Exactly. So why would I go and...make it even easier for you to try and find some creeper-worthy spot to spy on me having awkward relations with a mare that we admittedly only knew for a few months?"

"Uh. Because...secretly, you want me to watch?"

Riffraff blinked and slowly looked down at his companion before rolling his eyes and storming through the front door. The smaller pegasus giggled, following him doggedly as he bounced cheerfully around the muscular stallion. "But you know you doooo! C'mon, Riffy, maybe it'll help with my fear of fillies!"

"The only thing that'll cure that is a couple of months at a really, really good mental health institution," Riff grumbled, ignoring the hyperactive singer that hopped around him in an awkward orbit. "Why...don't you make use of all your excess energy and go get some more stuff from the wagon? And if you break your microphone, I ain't buyin' you a new one."

"That's okay, I have the checkbook!" Graceful trilled, flashing his teeth in a playful grin as he hopped up the last few steps to race down the hall to their room, calling over his shoulder. "Just like the lady always should!"

"Ladies are stupid," Riff mumbled lamely in a weak retort before sighing and following the giggling pegasus into their room. "Are you sure you're not still on some kind of recreational drug? Because I swear, the only other explanation is that you have caffeine for blood."

"That probably means I can stop making coffee in the morning!" the slender male sang out from the bathroom, his microphone case leaning against the wall. "And you an' me c'n just. You know. Go down on me together."

Riffraff snorted softly. "You would find that a feasible solution, wouldn't you?" He shook his head amusedly as he set his own case tenderly to the side before flopping back onto the bed and closing his eyes. "I really do not want to get the rest of our crap. Think Dusey would get it for us?"

"No...but I'll go get the rest of it if you promise to have—"

"I am not making that promise. No. No, no, no. No. Stop...trying to...do. Stuff. To my brain. With your brain, using your. Words. Stupid provocative slinky sneaky whore-pony words." Riffraff mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and shoving his face down against the sheets.

Graceful peeked out of the bathroom after washing his hooves, tilting his head and then smiling with sudden tenderness. "I'm...I'm just teasin', Riffy. Take a minute, I'll go grab the lighter stuff, I just need help with the speakers." Riffraff wanted to protest but he allowed himself to nod once, muzzle still mashed down upon the bed. "Good! Be back in a sec, sweetie."

The crimson stallion listened to his partner's hoofsteps exiting the room and trotting back down the hall, and he sighed as he tilted his head back and then dropped his muzzle down onto the mattress, glaring moodily at the headboard. He felt an undeniable kindred affection for the magician, and he knew Graceful had a similar sense of a familial bond; street performers and traveling showponies often banded together much like the roaming nomads of times long past, and the trio had shared the woes and joys of a life on the road for long enough that there was a definite – albeit often silent and unacknowledged – understanding and respect between them. They'd watched Trixie during many of her shows and she was undoubtedly a fine magician in the simplest terms. Her performances were appropriately flashy and her sleight of hoof was more than appreciable compared to other acts they'd seen. And pride was no strange demon to many ponies that worked the circuit; self-aggrandizement, after all, helped boost popularity and sell more tickets.

But Trixie had always proclaimed herself as the greatest, and made a loud fuss about it even when she wasn't on the stage. Riff and Grace witnessed the unfortunate lashbacks of her public vanity and self-inflation on more than one occasion, though the unicorn had rarely shown even a trace of humiliation, nor did she ever back down from a challenge. It was after the shows, behind the scenes, tucked away into a quiet corner of the local bar, where they saw her eyes fill with a quiet pain. She wasn't the blind moron most ponies assumed her to be; she knew that the scenes she caused, the stares she drew, the looks of disgust and the eye-rolling, it all stemmed from the way she behaved. But it was simply the way she was. She never apologized for that aspect of herself, though she was all too aware of it.

It had always struck a certain chord with Riffraff. He could appreciate her tenacity, her stubbornness. The way she refused to admit defeat, even when it stared her in the face, even when a mistake or a spell gone wrong sent her audience screaming in terror or worse: threatening to run her out of town for endangering the local populace. He recognized some of the same traits in his own partner and...it made him smile. He never regretted the evening they'd spent together, when Graceful had easily taken the unspoken hint after an exceptionally late night at the bar and left the two alone at the unicorn's motel room door. Trixie had opened herself to him more than just physically; they'd spent hours just talking that night, speaking as comfortably and intimately as life-long friends. She'd relayed the story of her life through tears, bitter laughter and drunken mumbling, and it was a tale Riff could relate to in some ways.

Raised in Hoofston, her parents had been well off. But Trixie failed at the local magic academy and was instead tutored by other unicorns, paid for by her family. They themselves weren't the most talented, however, and Trixie never quite got the proper magical education; money could buy talent, but they weren't so rich that she received top-notch training. She eventually struck out on her own, abandoning her privileged lifestyle in pursuit of making her name known. On the road, Trixie encountered several magicians that taught her tricks, spells not intended for much else other than awing a somewhat-captive audience, and perhaps delighting a group of foals. But she was determined, and took what she needed from each unofficial mentor as she moved from town to town, sometimes within a troupe of other performers, sometimes on her own.

In some ways, Riffraff was envious of her. She'd of course laughed when he admitted it, slapping at him gently and asking with a suddenly sober voice why he would ever say that. He smiled a bit as he rolled onto his back once more, sitting up and leaning over his hind legs with his chin in his hooves. The words were still fresh in his mind, as if he'd only just uttered them. "Because you weren't afraid of failure, and you weren't afraid to chase your dreams. You never let anybody tell you what to do, what to become."

After all, he'd spent his later teenage years dragging himself through law school on his ailing mother's generosity, using what he never realized were often her very last few bits to slump aimlessly along at the university. And even after her death, he surrounded himself with the profession he never wanted, making a complete ass of himself treating the law on his own terms. He'd told Trixie that, yes, there was a certain kind of serenity he sometimes found, spending hours every night in the library and weaving an intricate interpretation of the law in court to leave his opponents dumbfounded, the judge annoyed and the jury both confused and more than a little incensed at having a simple open-and-shut criminal case unwind into a week-long trudge through ancient law codes and unintelligible lawyerspeak.

But it never once compared to the joy he found once he finally turned his back on that life and took up the guitar. Trixie hadn't been so completely drunk that he felt comfortable bringing up his demonic pact, but she'd still shown compassion and appreciation for his decision despite her inebriation. Eventually the hours' long conversation had moved with an awkwardly natural grace into a physical bout of passion, but Riffraff remembered their honest, emotional discussion more often than he did the steamy aftermath. He'd never been quite sure how much of either activity the unicorn kept in her own memory; the next few days had been awkward, especially with Graceful's teasing, and they parted ways a week later as they traveled west and she made her way east.

It now dawned on him that Amdusias hadn't exactly visited them nearly as often in those times, and when he did...it was rarely with any intention beyond torturing the two with reminders of what laid in wait for Riffraff and his opinion of Graceful's own musical talent. _I suppose it wasn't that big a surprise he never knew about Trixie. Well, at least not that night. I guess he really didn't spend as much time in my brain back then as he does now._ He smiled a bit and glanced up when his companion pranced into the room with the majority of their gear hoisted on his shoulders. _It wouldn't be so bad to share one more night with her. Guess Gracie had a point about helping her out, after all. Conniving bitch._ He laughed to himself and Graceful cocked his head curiously.

"You laughin' at me, Riffy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am, penisbreath. You're a conniving bitch, sometimes."

The periwinkle stallion puffed his cheeks out for a moment before nodding agreeably. "Yep! I'm cool with that!"

"I guess I am, too," Riff replied softly, smiling quietly again. He hopped off the bed and helped his companion unload before kissing his lips tenderly. Warm silver irises gazed up at him and he bumped their muzzles together lightly. "Thanks, Gracie. No, don't...ask why. Just...thank you. You're better to me than I realize, sometimes." The slender pegasus blushed and pawed almost shyly at the carpet as Riffraff nuzzled the top of his head. "But c'mon, let's go get us them speakers. Then it's bedtime, 'cause I am tired as hell." Graceful laughed but nodded firmly, trotting back toward the door with Riffraff at his flank, smiles on both their faces. _I guess that...if you give me those eyes again, Trixie...I'll give you another night. You deserve that much._

The next few days passed as a blur for the two pegasi as they found an undeniably comfortable flow in the gentle pace of life in Ponyville. They rendezvoused with the unicorn siblings as promised, and Riff was tickled when they arrived at their small but cozy townhouse to find that they'd gone out and spent likely far too much money on a stack of vinyl records. The albums spanned a healthy chunk of the selection Riffraff had given Shining Sea, but the pair had also hunted through the entire jazz and blues collections to make a few random choices of their own. While Riffraff and Graceful each had their favorite artists and standards, they also respected one of the great tenants of a true musician: to each his or her own. Everyone had their preferences and dislikes, and it was what made the surviving practitioners of jazz and blues so dynamic. Artists constantly influenced each other and endless fusions into other genres could be found, each of which possessed their own unique sound and mixture. The pegasi spent nearly five hours practicing with the siblings, trading techniques and suggestions back and forth and finishing with a satisfying jam session that went on for well over an hour.

It had been past dinnertime when Graceful and Riffraff finally left the unicorns' residence, and they stopped at a small restaurant to enjoy a quick but fulfilling meal together. The two were in high spirits, constantly finding more reasons to feel at home in the rural community. Their relationship was no secret and yet they hardly received more than the occasional wayward glare, finding the vast majority of Ponyville's citizens to be laid-back and almost clinically accepting of any and all that chose to spend more than a few days in their midst.

Even Amdusias had relaxed somewhat as the pegasi reveled in the serenity of the slower, easier life in such a small town. The demon remained wary of the hints and traces of darkness that could be sensed through the surrounding forest, unrelenting in his informing the two of any potential danger he'd detected throughout the day. But as each passing day failed to whip the trio into any life-threatening situations or unwinnable battles, he steadily allowed himself to loosen up and lower his guard by a sliver or two.

He refused to accept that all was unabashedly free of possible doom; after all, Princess Luna living somewhere just outside Ponyville meant, to him, that at least some elements of darkness would be drawn to the location. But whatever hints he'd once heard in Helheim about a plot involving Nightmare Moon had long since ceased whispering across demonic lips. He was no fool and certainly didn't assume that what he'd gathered about the Blood Seers was only rumor, that they'd given up on whatever diabolical quest they'd undertaken. But he prided himself on his heightened supernatural perception, and when entire days passed without even a warning nudge to his instincts, he couldn't help but succumb at least partially to the peace offered by the tiny mortal village.

He'd found himself spending more and more time with the two, joining them throughout the day whenever they were in semi-private, and almost always lounging with them in the motel room. Most nights were spent together, too, as the intoxicating draw of sleeping with two other warm bodies became a regular comfort, without which left him feeling almost lonely. He still tried his best to remain neutral, never failing to dryly insult one pony or the other, or to shove one of their hooves away when it explored a bit too thoroughly. But their evenings rarely ended with anything but a tight embrace between the three, curled up together in the bed like any other abnormally affectionate family of three.

The night after their half-practice, half-training with the unicorns concluded with the trio in this usual arrangement, Amdusias hugging Graceful tightly with one huge arm as Riffraff pressed gently against his partner's back, one of his own forelimbs curled about the demon's waist. They hadn't shared anything beyond Graceful's awkward goodnight-hugs-and-kisses, but fell asleep rather quickly all the same, even the supernatural reptile slipping into a deep slumber despite hardly even feeling the need to indulge the unwritten obligations of his demonic alignment.

But as the moon rose high into the cool, cloudless night sky, Riffraff found himself stirring and awakening with the all-too-familiar urge to make a contractual payment. He grimaced against his partner's spine, sighing quietly as he rolled his head back slowly. He tried to think back to the last cigarette he'd smoked, and realized it had been sometime shortly after their meal at the restaurant; thanks to a rather animated argument between the two mortals and Amdusias on the merits of using Riff's effects pedals during a performance, he'd completely forgotten about his urges and hadn't stepped outside to light up even before bed. He had no doubt that the reptile's admittedly amiable presence had likely made the physical need ebb, but now that Amdusias snored quietly, his supernatural abilities muted by his own heavy slumber, the craving had once again risen up to snap impatiently at his nerves.

The crimson stallion grumbled and silently cursed the demon despite smiling a bit. _I guess I can't be too mad. He probably didn't even mean to take off the edge. It's still sweet of him, unintentional or not...gives me more time with Gracie._ He carefully lifted his leg from Amdusias's waist and then slipped backward from Graceful's slim frame. The periwinkle pegasus shivered once and curled closer to the demon in response, the scaled arm around him pulling him instinctively tighter. Riffraff smiled again at the sight as he slid gently out of the bed. _Talk about having come a long way..._ He chuckled softly to himself as he swept his leather pouch off the counter and carefully opened the door before slipping into the hallway, heading for the lobby.

He emerged into the brisk night air a moment later, a cigarette already pushed into his muzzle as he leaned out of the slight breeze to light the tip. Riffraff took a slow draw and closed his eyes while resting back against the front of the inn. Ponyville's nightlife differed greatly from Manehattan's in every possible way – it was rare he could actually hear crickets chirping when he and Graceful toured the larger metropolises, for one thing. He smiled softly and lifted his ears as he took in the stillness around him. The occasional flit of wings across the trees, the gentle flicker of the few streetlights dotting the abandoned street.

He opened his eyes, letting his vision adjust steadily to the darkness. Only three or four windows glowed with somebody's late-night activities, casting gentle beams onto the cobblestone roads. For the most part, however, the entire town seemed to bask in the comforting lack of light, embraced and not shrouded by the night. His wings shifted quietly on his back as the leisurely wind caressed along his feathers and through his mane, dragging his thin plumes of smoke along the sidewalk to disappear into the silent shadows. _This...this is serenity._

The small flare of his cigarette offered the only globe of light around the crimson pony, even the lobby of their inn having gone dim for the evening. He gazed around through the yellow-orange gleam that surrounded him, and through the haze, his grey eyes spotted a figure moving along the sidewalk from the direction of the town's center. He tilted his head a bit, holding his cigarette down by his side as he squinted a bit, then smiled slightly as he instantly recognized the distinctive, pointed shadow, chased by a quietly fluttering shape that was impossible to mistake even in this near-ebony dusk.

He continued to puff quietly, the warm embers illuminating his features as the unicorn's hoofsteps hesitantly drew closer until Trixie slowly sat down a few feet away. Her violet hat and cape sparkled a bit under the natural, pale moonlight and she studied the pegasus searchingly with eyes of the same hue. Riffraff glanced toward her as his own gaze drew silently across her form, pausing for a moment on the aquamarine gem holding her cape secure around her neck as the same smile tugged at his muzzle.

When their eyes finally met, the mare set her jaw stubbornly while he simply kept smoking wordlessly, each half-daring the other to speak first. But eventually, Trixie grumbled and sat slowly back onto the chilly concrete below their hooves. "Guitarist."

Riffraff smiled slightly as he removed the near-finished butt and snubbed it out under a hoof as he exhaled a long cloud of wispy smoke upward. "Magician."

She scowled and reached up to adjust her hat before mumbling embarrassedly, "Why do you follow Trixie around?"

"If I recall correctly...you actually approached me," Riff replied with an amused laugh. "I have a legitimate reason to be outside. If I don't smoke, I turn into Graceful Melody." She blinked, unable to repress her morbid stare as the masculine pegasus chuckled quietly. "But what are you doing out and about at this hour?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie fancied a late-night stroll," the unicorn answered loftily, gesturing idly with a hoof. "She also does not need to explain herself to a two-bit musician."

Riff shrugged amiably. "She doesn't need to, but she often does." He paused before tilting his head meditatively as he studied the light blue crystal resting upon her chest. He reached out and poked it gently, and the mare flinched back with a huff. "Okay, instead of questioning why you came over to stalk me...I'll ask about this. It's one thing I've always been curious about, because you don't seem like the type for flashy jewels. Flashy clothing, yes. Flashy magic, of course. But..." He smiled at her grumpy expression, prodding the aquamarine gem once more. "Not this kinda stuff. What's the story with it?"

Trixie rolled her eyes but glanced down at the stone all the same, a few stray shafts of moonlight glancing off its polished surface. "You can be very persistent, Riffraff. But...it's...it's the one thing Trixie kept from home. It was a gift when I...when Trixie was a young filly. Trixie remembers her father being very displeased at the idea of giving his daughter such an expensive gemstone at her immature age." She smiled a bit, the expression both fond and yet sad. "Trixie saw a beautiful actress wearing a brooch with a similar gem, and Trixie was consumed with a need to have one of her own. I...Trixie managed to wheedle one out of her father as a 'spontaneous' gift. And now...Trixie keeps it as a reminder that..." She hesitated and met Riffraff's gaze squarely. "Trixie can achieve whatever she sets her eyes upon. Nothing...nothing can stop Trixie from attaining what she desires, as long as she seeks it on her own." She nodded once and self-consciously reached up to rub a hoof along the smooth jewel.

Riffraff blinked, genuinely surprised by her sincerity. "I never woulda thought that, Trixie. I'm...I respect that. It ain't a bad thing to have as your mantra."

"Trixie isn't so sure about that," she replied glumly, her mood visibly drooping as she rubbed at her muzzle. "You've seen the way ponies aren't so happy with Trixie's...tenacity."

The crimson stallion shrugged again. "So what? Plenty of ponies who hate the music me'n Grace play. Even more ponies who aren't so hot on the fact that he enjoys dressing up like a filly in public and then proceeding to do unspeakable things to me. Also in public." He laughed softly and drew closer, nudging her side gently. "I know Trixie isn't blind to those stupid ponies around her, but...I've also never known her for giving up on doing what she wants to do."

She sighed and nodded grudgingly. "Trixie is a very stubborn pony."

"Yeah...Trixie is. And just what the hell is wrong with that?"

She glanced up at him and smiled faintly. Riffraff smiled back and reached up to quietly pull her hat off, holding it just out of her reach when she huffed and flailed for it with a front hoof. "Trixie...Trixie demands you return her hat!" the unicorn grumbled, looking almost embarrassed without the patterned cap upon her mane. But the stallion chuckled softly as he leaned back somewhat, his eyes taking in her gently curving mane, the almost-silver periwinkle seeming to glow subtly beneath the celestial lights above.

"I think Trixie could do without for now," Riffraff replied amusedly, pausing and then settling the pointed hat onto his own head with a satisfied grunt. She tried to snatch it away once more, but the larger pony craned his neck out of her reach as he snickered softly. "C'mon, just go without it for now. I know it's...part of who you are, and that you don't feel right without it, but..."

Before he could continue, however, the mare froze up as a mixture of surprise and what might have been fear spread across her features. "How...how do you know that?" she stammered, blushing slightly again. "Trixie has never said that!"

Riffraff shrugged and nudged her gently once more before starting to stroll along the sidewalk, the unicorn quickly following at his side. "Well, Trixie doesn't have to. I know what it's like to feel so attached to something that you don't wanna be seen without it. Sentimental reasons, reasons of identity...but it's okay to go without it sometimes. Besides, you're...well...you know."

She blinked and gazed up at him with a sudden vulnerability in her eyes, ears lowered somewhat. "Trixie is what?"

He hesitated, meeting her nervous gaze with his own awkward expression. "You're...a very beautiful pony. And...you don't need to hide behind your act to get attention, you know. There's plenty to appreciate behind the scenes." He smiled lamely, embarrassed by his choice of words as he nodded quietly. "I just hate to think that you really believe the only way to show yourself to the world is through your act. It might be what sets you apart, makes you unique, but you shouldn't let it define you. I know by now there's more to you than being the greatest magician in all of Equestria."

But whatever sheepishness he felt didn't seem to make any less of an impact on the unicorn as her cheeks flushed, glancing down for a moment and then reaching a foreleg up to pull him down into an impulsive kiss. His eyes widened for a moment, but only a moment before he drew her close and returned the affection compassionately, their muzzles working together slowly.

She pulled away a few seconds later, still blushing as their eyes met, a whirlwind of emotions passing between them. "I...Riffraff..." She bit her lip nervously, casting her gaze aside as she swallowed quietly. "Trixie doesn't want to...get between you and Graceful..."

He smiled slightly despite himself, leaning forward and tenderly kissing the tip of her horn. It sent a shiver down her spine and she instinctively pressed against him once more as he murmured softly, "Come on, now. You know him well enough by now. He'd be thrilled. And, besides..." Riffraff winked and plucked her hat from his head to place it gently back upon her own. "What happened to Trixie never giving up on what she wants? If...she wants this silly guitarist for a night, Trixie can have him for a night."

She gazed up at him silently, searching his features for some sign of pity, some hint that the pegasus was only offering her a temporary comfort out of sympathy. But she only found a genuine invitation in his eyes and she blushed again before replying softly, "Then...Trixie will have you for a night." She smiled hesitantly and then nodded as she nuzzled into his neck and whispered into his light red mane. "Follow Trixie, silly fancolt."

Riffraff laughed softly and nodded as she pulled back with another small smile before she turned and trotted back toward the center of town. He immediately jogged after her with a chuckle, matching her pace and bumping their flanks lightly together. "We aren't going to the library, are we? That would be...really awkward."

Trixie rolled his eyes but smiled a bit, her face seeming to glow with a new-found vivacity. "Trixie does not wish to be found by her greatest nemesis in the morning in the legs of some strange stallion. We will get Trixie's tent and blankets and we shall go...somewhere quiet." She paused and blushed again, adding quickly: "Trixie thought it might be...might be awkward to retrieve your things if they...are back in the room where..."

"Ah, yeah. That would be awkward, mostly because Graceful would probably start cheering us on." He looked amused and the mare snorted soft laughter, glancing up at him as they moved quickly down the abandoned streets.

"You two...you are very strange." She smiled and turned her gaze ahead once more. "But Trixie likes that about you."

Trixie's small wagon was parked at the back of the library, and she and Riffraff dug out her tent and a bundle of blankets as quietly as they could. They found themselves giggling, feeling almost like schoolchildren sneaking away from their teachers as most of the bedding was rolled up and strapped to Riffraff's broad back, Trixie securing the tent beneath her cape.

They'd all but dashed back to the outskirts of town, both feeling light on their hooves as their respective worries and stresses seemed to fade with each warm glance, with each long stride toward the dark but somehow inviting forest that edged well over half the perimeter of the small town. Part of the stallion wanted to stumble to a stop, apologize profusely and rush back to his companion and Amdusias...but the other, overwhelming part of him felt simply too good in that moment to let his fears get the better of him. He knew Graceful hadn't been putting up some brave front in hewing away to Riff about sharing an evening with the magician, and he couldn't deny the childish excitement of sharing this strange reconnection with an old traveling partner; _No...with an old friend._

The two ponies slowed a bit as they entered the forest, finding a small clearing and both forcing their eagerness aside long enough to quickly piece together the tent to one side of the opening between thick trees and vegetation. They traded constant smiles, however, and Riff knew Trixie's heart had to be thudding in her chest just as heavily as his own was. It was the rush of a passionate encounter, but one that felt like more than a simple one-night stand and rather like a reunion between two friends who maybe both had regrets about not working a bit harder to at least remain in touch over the months.

They eventually managed to create some semblance of a tent from the fumbling around in near pitch-blackness, only the stray beams of moonlight and a soft glow from Trixie's horn giving them the light to try and align poles, canvas and stakes. Satisfied enough, Trixie stepped back and shook her head amusedly before glancing at Riffraff as the crimson pegasus smiled sheepishly and grabbed the bundle of blankets, pulling the rope away and then simply tossing them out on the dead leaves and soft detritus as the unicorn laughed quietly, eying him with entertainment. He shrugged lamely and began to spread them out a bit more evenly, but Trixie approached and gently shoved him down onto the thick mess of bedding before he could protest, a blush coming to his own features. He thought momentarily back to Amdusias's wariness of Luna and cleared his throat embarrassedly as the smiling mare quietly straddled him and looked down into his grey eyes. "Um...I know you...didn't mean to tell us, but...is Luna gonna come find and kill me?"

Trixie blinked and leaned back slightly before groaning and rubbing slowly at her own muzzle. "Trixie...should not drink. She says more than she intends to. But..." The unicorn softened and gazed down at him again, smiling after a few moments. "She will not. Because she will not know, and...even if she does find out, you cannot stop Trixie." Her hoof cupped his cheek tenderly as she lowered her head and whispered, mere inches from his face: "Because Trixie wants you...and she will get what she sets her eyes upon." She nodded firmly, then pressed their muzzles together and Riffraff's eyes fluttered shut as his strong forelegs wrapped silently around her neck, their jaws automatically working together in a deep, delicious kiss that instantly filled them with a welcome blaze of passion.

Her body steadily lowered down upon the larger male's form as the kiss continued eagerly for several seconds, Riff's hooves gripping gently into her shoulders. Her own front hooves slipped between their torsos, beginning to slowly massage along his masculine chest, the heated interlocking of their maws growing almost fierce. But just as she moved her hips to rock back slightly, Riffraff gently grasped her forelegs near the shoulder and carefully pushed her up and away from the kiss.

Trixie seemed almost hurt, her eyes opening hesitantly as if expecting a shameful apology, some string of guilt within the stallion preventing him from proceeding any further. But the guitarist only gave her a small, amused smile, as if he'd predicted her thoughts verbatim. "No, it's not that. It's this." He reached up with a hoof, her eyes following nervously before blinking in surprise when it grasped the fabric of her hat and pulled it free, leaving her mane to spill forward across her features. Her now-revealed horn gleamed softly in the moonlight and she blushed shyly when he carefully laid the cap aside, murmuring, "I'm yours for the night, Trixie. But let me be with you. Just for now, leave the Great and Powerful Trixie behind. I'm your friend, not hers."

She hesitated and swallowed quietly as his hoof hovered above the translucent gem that clutched her trademark cape around her neck. Their eyes met once more, trust passing between them before she nodded once. He smiled tenderly and grasped the aquamarine stone to twist it carefully, releasing the fabric from the hooks hidden on the smooth backside of the gem. Her cape fluttered briefly into the air and as Riffraff released the jewel, the pattered material immediately pulled back toward the ground to thump into the dirt a few feet away.

But Trixie had all but forgotten about her outfit as she looked down at the pegasus with a heartfelt appreciation at his words, the meaningful actions that she knew he understood represented something for her that so few would bother to think about. She remained atop him, forelegs straddling his sides, still blushing quietly as he gazed over her unclothed body with a soft smile. One hoof stroked gently down along her chest as the other slid down along her side, tracing along her ribs before teasing the inside of a hind leg. She twitched a bit but smiled despite herself, closing her eyes and tilting her head upward as she allowed the muscular stallion to admire her slender frame, lean from months of life on the road and scrounging a living from her meager bookings. But Riff's expression was warm and genuine, his eyes showing a mix of playfulness and unbridled compassion as he ran one hoof up quietly through her light blue mane, the other grasping gently into her flank.

They moved together, hesitantly and awkwardly at first. But their strange, deep connection had long since taken hold of their passions and it guided them into an unabashedly intense and yet meaningful consummation that quietly shut out the rest of the world for just long enough that they could revel solely in each other's presence.

When their bodies finally slowed to a panting, flushed conclusion, there was no expected moment of awkwardness or tension, no definitive beat where regrets could be mumbled and apologies whispered. The two ponies were content, and at peace with each other. They could hardly formulate words – and they hardly wanted to, choosing instead to simply hold the other tightly, basking in the comfortable silence of the afterglow, chests heaving in time as the forest around them seemed to shelter them from the rest of the world, leaving the two companions, friends and lovers to themselves.

Trixie eventually dropped her head back against Riffraff's toned chest, still breathing heavily but feeling the numbing glow of pleasure finally fading into a more tolerable level. Her horn glimmered with a pale off-blue luminescence that glinted off his dented silver harmonica, reflecting the depth of her serenity. She swallowed thickly after a moment and closed her eyes as one hoof slid around to rub slowly down the stallion's sweat-drenched breast. "Riffraff..."

His own eyes remained shut as he slowly nuzzled through her damp mane, one of his own hooves massaging soothingly down her spine as the crimson pegasus rocked quietly with the unicorn. He could feel gentle tremors quivering along her form and he lifted his head a bit to gaze down at her with a hint of worry. "Yeah, Trixie?"

"Are you...truly my friend?" She pressed her features closer to his chest, curling her upper body against him as their lower torsos remained joined together. "Even knowing what I'm like?"

Riffraff smiled faintly and let himself carefully fall onto his back. Both ponies winced, but they settled quietly as his forelegs regained their secure embrace around her. "Yeah, I am. In fact...I am _because_ I know what you're like." He silently nuzzled through her mane before kissing the base of her horn gently, the female squirming a bit in response as he added softly: "In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly travel with a normal pony as it is. I like who you are. You're eccentric, you're self-centered, you're prideful...but you're also stubborn, and you don't know how to give up." He lifted one front hoof, quietly cupping the back of her skull and pulling her muzzle gently against his neck as he gazed up at the small slice of the nocturnal sky visible past the ring of trees. "I couldn't ask for a better pony to be friends with. Crazy friends are the ones you can always depend on to be crazy. I know I don't gotta worry about you changing."

He glanced down and she lifted her head from the protection of his neck and shoulder to meet his grey eyes gratefully. "Thank you for understanding, Riff. And...well..." She smiled a bit and dropped her muzzle to his neck again, mumbling quietly. "For allowing the Eccentric and Self-Centered Trixie to think she has been able to have you for a night."

"She has had me for a night. I'll never have a problem admitting that." He laughed quietly as she gave a muffled grumble, squeezing her powder-blue frame down against his again. "That's right, I'm gonna go around and tell everybody how I had the rare, magnificent pleasure of bedding the Great and Powerful Trixie."

"As long as you don't write a lame blues song about Trixie," she muttered, smiling all the same as one of his hooves traced softly along her spine. A note of hesitation slipped into her voice, however, as she tilted her eyes up to him again. "You...you're sure that...I haven't made any problems with..."

Riffraff smiled, stroking her cheek slowly. The gesture alone reassured her but he leaned forward nonetheless, kissing her forehead gently. "Promise. We're friends. You should see what Graceful does with brand-new acquaintances. Or. Strangers in the public bathrooms." He shuddered a bit and Trixie laughed despite herself, shaking her head quietly but looking relieved as she nuzzled into his neck again. The pegasus smiled again and squeezed her gently. "You wanna...drag this stuff into the tent? I dunno how the Great and Powerful Trixie feels about sleeping out in the open with some lowly guitarist, after all."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie chooses with whom she sleeps," the unicorn replied smugly, snuggling down against him and reaching over to grab one of the loose blankets to pull across their joined frames. "And the Great and Powerful Trixie never settles for anything less than she deserves."

"I love how you can both honor me and simultaneously demean me to the status of a 'thing'," Riffraff remarked dryly, earning a gentle prod of her horn against his cheek. "Ow."

"Silence. The Great and Powerful Trixie wants to sleep now," she murmured, closing her eyes and then wrapping her forelegs around his neck as she added softly, "With...her friend."

Riffraff smiled slightly once more but nodded and held her protectively as they curled up together beneath the blankets. He gazed up once more at the gentle glow of the moon, feeling content with his actions outside of his own odd relationship for the first time in ages. Eventually his eyes slid shut as well, the two ponies drifting off together in their private little corner of the forest as Trixie's hat and cape lay nearby, discarded, unneeded and forgotten for at least one night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Three Little Birds

The first gentle rays of sunlight strafed through the cracked blinds, somehow falling directly across Amdusias's eyes as the demon grimaced in his dwindling slumber. A frown creased his muzzle and he tried idly shifting his muzzle along the pillow to avoid the bright beams of a far-too-early sunrise. He grumbled when the slight motions failed, instead reaching past the warm bodies – body? – pressed against him. The reptile paused with his arm outstretched, pursing his lips as he lowered his hand slowly to where Riffraff should have been. But he only felt the tip of Graceful's tail, the gentle contact enough to cause the periwinkle pegasus to mumble in his sleep and curl closer to the broad, scaled chest before him.

Amdusias sighed wistfully but slowly cracked an eye open, braving the blinding morning light to peer across Graceful Melody's feminine frame and finding the other side of the bed empty. He blinked and frowned again as he cocked his head intently. But he could hear neither the sound of coffee being prepared, nor the telltale noises from within the cramped bathroom. _Perhaps he has gone outside to make his first payment of the day._ The demon paused thoughtfully, silently squeezing the smaller mortal against his chest as he mused. _I do not recall him having one at all last night. I wonder if...damnation, I must have decreased his urge unwittingly. Oh, Hel. Truly I am a king of fools to allow my influence to drift across these tiny insects so easily._ He grumbled and shifted a bit, self-consciously keeping Graceful held close to avoid disturbing the slender stallion's slumber. _My concern over these crickets has grown far beyond my comfort._ But he hardly protested Graceful shoving his muzzle against his broad chest, nuzzling along his scales as he mumbled again in his sleep, only rolling his eyes before closing them as he began to focus on the specific signature of the crimson pony's life force.

The four walls around them started to thrum gently as the windows rattled a bit in their frames, the demon gritting his teeth slightly as he concentrated and allowed his natural powers to amplify and spread quickly across the vicinity of the modest lodging establishment. His muzzle wrinkled somewhat when he failed to sense Riffraff anywhere near the building and he grunted as he forced his abilities to reach out further. His mind began to swim as he was bombarded by the dreams and thoughts of numerous other mortals in the area, his jaws clamping painfully as he started to growl with the exertion. He could feel his entire body tensing up, long tail twitching beneath the covers as the radius of his perception still drifted further and further, beginning to tickle at the edges of the foreboding forest, sensing a hint of the guitarist as a concerned snarl sounded from his maw, and he-

"Owwww, Duseeeeeey!" wheezed Graceful, the small pony suddenly snapping awake and gasping for breath as the reptile's enormous arm crushed him tightly against the wall of muscle and scale. Amdusias's eyes immediately snapped open, his concentration broken in an instant. His massive body convulsed violently with the sudden interruption of his powers, releasing the periwinkle stallion as he groaned and grasped at his skull with both hands, hissing curses in his native tongue through clenched teeth. Graceful blinked in surprise, lowering his ears with a whimper as he stared up at the twitching demon with visible anxiety in his eyes. "Dusey?"

Amdusias grimaced as he sat up and closed his eyes tightly again, slowly rubbing his temples. "I...apologize, little one. I was searching for your noble paladin and...must have lost control of myself."

Graceful pouted and nodded several times. "Yeah, everyone knows you don't squeeze somebody that tight unless you're givin' 'em a good, hot dicking!"

The demon's fingers froze in place on his forehead and he slowly looked down at the beaming pegasus, frowning slightly. "What...is a dicking?"

"Well...when one pony and another pony love each other very much, they sometimes-"

"Ah, yes, thank you, I understand," Amdusias mumbled quickly, holding up a hand.

"...they sometimes put their penises inside of each other," Graceful finished wisely as the reptile groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. Again." He grumbled and then grasped one of his curved horns as he glanced around the room. "As much as I appreciate your thoughtful and pertinent definitions, I must instead insist that you find the one tiny grain of sobriety you possess somewhere inside of your horrifically cheerful and overbearingly sunny disposition. I do not know where the seller has disappeared off to."

"He's not out smokin'?" Graceful inquired, trotting across the bed to flop onto the demon's muscular stomach before Amdusias could protest, the reptile grunting and glaring at him sourly. "He sometimes goes out real early in the morning!"

"He is not outside this building, nor anywhere within the entire section of this wretched little village," the scaled entity muttered as he flicked one of his horns lightly. "And I believe I sensed a trace of his oh-so-delicious soul near the dreaded forest. I will be sorely disappointed if he has wandered off and gotten himself killed by some mindless creature of the earth."

"Don't say that, Dusey! Besides, you'd be freaking out a lot more if you thought he was in any real danger." Graceful looked up at him pointedly and received only a glower in return. He shrugged and quietly tapped a hoof against the demon's bulging chest musculature. "Look, Riffy's not an idiot. And you would know if he was...like taken or something, right?"

"I...would have sensed the lingering presence of a maleficent entity, yes," the reptile replied stiffly. "Do not attempt to taint the reputation of my abilities, they are as sharp as they were when I first set foot upon this disgusting plane."

"I'm not," the pegasus replied gently as he sat up a bit on Amdusias's toned stomach, meeting the lizard's skeptical – and perhaps somewhat worried – amber eyes with his own. "I trust in your powers, Dusey. That's...why I'm not really all that freaked out. You would know if somethin' bad happened."

The demon frowned a bit, loathing the way Graceful's honest words humbled him. He fidgeted quietly but nodded once, reaching up to impulsively rub one of the stallion's velvet ears, his thumb rolling lightly along the multiple rings. The mortal smiled quietly, becoming used to the reptile's strange quirks and simply tilting his head slightly to one side as Amdusias sighed and then looked embarrassed, pulling his hand away quickly. "I suppose you are correct. I am still...admittedly befuddled as to why he would be...so far from here, alone."

"Maybe he just wanted to take a nice, long walk," Graceful offered, settling down upon Amdusias's smooth hide, his slender frame curling up on the demon's far-larger torso. "He does that sometimes. Or..." He paused for a moment, looking meditative before his eyes widened, giving a gleeful giggle. "Ooh! OR! Or, or, or! Yes!"

Amdusias blinked, confusion scrawled across his features. "What? What is he doing?"

"I'm not teeeeellin'!" Graceful chirped, clapping his hooves over his ears. "You'll just hafta wait and find out and see if I was right!"

"I cannot determine the correctness of your supposition without having knowledge of it first!" the lizard yelled in frustration before huffing. "Tell me, or I will simply snatch it from your mind!"

"NO MIND TAKING!" the pegasus hollered childishly, shaking his head wildly and completely folding his forelegs around his skull as he took to the air, beginning to fly tight circles near the low ceiling. "PONY PENIS PONY PENIS PONY PENIS PONY PENIS PONY PENIS!"

Amdusias stared up at the spiraling mortal before snorting and holding a hand out to concentrate his focus, closing his eyes and reaching his mental tendrils out toward the fast-moving pony...only to be immediately inundated with countless images of a frighteningly vast gallery of male genitalia. The reptile squawked in surprise but growled and clenched his fist, further increasing the potency of his psychic probe. "Please, as a great lord of Helheim, I have been privy to symphonies of bliss and horror, the likes of which you cannot even begin to possibly- OH HEL THAT SIMPLY CANNOT BE POSSIBLE!"

His eyes opened wide in horror, rearing back against the bedpost as Graceful giggled stupidly from his circular flight path above. "Yes huh! You just need four really friendly, really acrobatic stallions with really flexible-"

"Oh, enough!" the demon snapped, blushing slightly but scowling darkly as he held out his hand once more, but this time focused his telekinetic abilities. A pale yellow glow surrounded the airborne pegasus, who yelped in protest and struggled valiantly even as his feminine frame was forcefully dragged backward and down from the ceiling.

"No, no no no no, no, no, nooooo!" the pegasus wailed in protest, limbs flailing madly at the air as his wings beat uselessly. "You're cheeeating!"

Amdusias grumbled, reaching up and snatching the periwinkle stallion's messy tail once it was within reach, allowing the psychic grip to drop as he physically pulled the madly fluttering mortal down to the bed. "Oh, cease your childish antics. I shall not...cheat. I am capable of patience." He mumbled and waited for Graceful to hesitantly slow his wings, peering distrustfully over a shoulder. "Besides, it cannot be difficult to discern what manner of activity over which you would become so...joyous. Although I find it strange attempting to believe that our dear paladin is the one tromping about the countryside like some two-bit harlot."

"I am a five-bit harlot, thank you very much."

"Many apologies," Amdusias muttered dryly, loosening his fingers once he was confident the slender pegasus would no longer return to flying around idiotically. Graceful immediately flicked his tail childishly but relented to sit down next to the demon with a huff. "My point remains legitimate, whether or not you wish to agree. Since when does your less-than-white knight delve into the crevices of any mortal other than yourself? Are you not the...'free' one of your incomprehensible relationship?"

"It doesn't work like that," came the surly response of the stallion, his silver eyes glaring up balefully. "There's no...stupid rulebook somewhere that says only I'm allowed to be the faithless slut you think I am."

The demon blinked, genuinely surprised at the small mortal's unexpectedly cold tone. He frowned and tilted his head somewhat as Graceful mumbled and glanced toward the coffeemaker. "Riffraff calls you this term constantly. Does it somehow change meaning when I say it?"

"No. You're just an asshole who doesn't think about what he's saying before he says it," grumbled the pegasus, his ears low as he dropped from the bed and slunk across the room to flick the machine on, rubbing at a foreleg irritably. "You know better than to think I'm the only who...who does stuff with other ponies."

"That goes without saying," Amdusias replied mildly, crossing his masculine arms as he studied the periwinkle stallion. "I have spent more than enough time with you, observing you two, that I have witnessed for myself this fact. However, I do not recall ever watching Riffraff spending such...quality time...with another mortal, not without your presence." Graceful shot him another icy glare, but unwittingly also made his emotional state an open book as his lingering mental barrier crumbled. Their eyes locked and the reptile quickly, efficiently snagged a whisper of Graceful's thoughts, his jumbled emotions. A gentle pull was all he needed to unleash a torrent of the twisted, confused mortal feelings, his own supernatural mind almost instantly flooded by the rushing flow. He grit his teeth and tore his eyes away a moment later, the link lasting but a second; Amdusias felt like his head had been shoved beneath a roaring waterfall of mental experiences, however, and he rubbed slowly at his muzzle as he attempted to sort quickly through the mess of emotions.

Either Graceful Melody hadn't noticed, or simply didn't care. He seemed oblivious to the demon's intrusive peek and he eventually dropped his eyes to the threadbare carpet below his hooves before sighing quietly. His ears only heard the dripping of the dark brown liquid to the one side and the soft, steady breathing of the demon to the other; his eyes were glazed over, focused not on the worn flooring but some invisible object impossibly far beyond the very foundations of the inn. He felt numb, and though he pretended and convinced himself he was simply lacking his normal caffeine infusion, the stallion knew somewhere in his gut exactly what Riffraff had been up to at some point during the night; the same instinct told him who the other pony was, as well. _I dunno why I'm being so stupid about it. I really did want him to spend some time with her. I do it all the time, with stallions I hardly even know. But..._

"But you always come back before the morning," Amdusias supplied softly, the demon leaning forward somewhat. He'd digested most of Graceful's turbulent emotions, sating his basal needs, but he considered himself far beyond the lower class creatures of Helheim who glutted on mortal emotions without so much as a single thought about their origins, the events from which they blossomed and sprung into the frail minds of these ponies. Graceful immediately snarled over his shoulder, eyes narrowed somewhat.

"You know how much we hate that shit," he spat out sharply, ears flat against his skull. "Stay the hell out of my head, Amdusias. This ain't your concern. You may be like family now, but you ain't earned that right. Not between me and Riff."

Amdusias shifted slightly, torn between a barely-restrained fury and indignation, and a regrettable sense of sympathy. He grimaced and rubbed one of his thick biceps slowly, almost hesitant as he spoke. "I...I am sorry. Your behavior confused me, I did not understand at first."

"And what makes you think you understand now?" Graceful demanded, stamping a hoof before quickly turning his head away as he brushed embarrassedly at his tearful eyes. "You said yourself you dunno a goddamn thing about how we worthless insects handle relationships an' shit..."

"Then help me to understand," the demon murmured, his voice surprisingly humble even as he loathed how genuine he was in his request. "Why do you so honestly wish for him to share in the deeper forms of this odd friendship, yet feel such...jealousy? I know your guilt is not simply a false act to convince yourself that you are truly loyal to Riffraff."

"I dun wanna talk about it," Graceful muttered quietly, silently pawing at the carpet. He looked down and knew the reptile's gaze remained focused on him, grateful that Amdusias didn't push the subject. His own eyes looked moodily up at the coffeemaker as the silence spun out between them, the dribbling of the half-full carafe the only sound through the room. Part of him wanted to lash out at the demon for prying, yet part of him wondered if Amdusias truly wanted to help...or at least want to truly understand.

He sighed softly again before shrugging slowly. "I...I dunno. Honestly, Dusey, it...doesn't even make sense to me sometimes. I dunno how my own emotions work. I'm...messed up. I ain't normal. No, no, I ain't makin' some pity-play, I don't...want you or Riff or anybody else goin' 'Awww, it's okay if he's a little slut and has jealousy issues, his brain's all scrambled up!'...I don't want that. I just...don't know yet how to...handle this kinda thing." He rubbed slowly at his muzzle before rolling his head back with a mumble, his hoof stroking along the rings and studs lining his lower jaw. "Riff's not like me in...how I approach sex. Don't get me wrong, I know he likes it plenty...but he ain't one to go out and just get himself bedded by the nearest cute guy, just 'cause he feels the urge. He likes it when it's with someone he has more an attachment to. That's...why I'm always there, when you've no doubt seen us together with other stallions and stuff." He glanced to the side, rubbing at one of his shoulders slowly.

"An' that's why I feel so worried and jealous and stuff now. Look at me, Dusey...I ain't nobody's idea of a perfect soulmate. I'm a great one-night stand, and I know I'm one hell of a good lay, but..." He smiled faintly and looked up to find the lizard's gaze soft, unexpectedly understanding. "Even after two and some odd years...still dunno why Riff wants to stick it out with me so hardcore. Don't make no sense, not to me, not to you...not to anybody."

Amdusias nodded once and bent his legs at the knees, folding his arms across them and resting his chin atop his forearm. "It may not make sense, little one. But...allow me to remind you of something that you should know well enough on your own." He tilted his head forward slightly, their eyes meeting as his expression translated something like a gentle, wordless chide. "Riffraff loves you. There is no simpler nor more appropriate word for it. He loves you for who you are, and for that very passion you so selfishly attack." Graceful frowned, opening his muzzle to retort, but the demon only held up a clawed finger as he continued softly: "Your passion for life, your passion for love, and your passion for music. That wondrous, glorious domain of my own was what brought you two together. And that has never changed, has it?"

"I...I guess not, but..."

"It has never changed," Amdusias repeated gently but firmly. "You sometimes try so vainly to repress your drives, or apologize for them, but you have never had to. And you know this. And...you also know very well, the same that I do, that your paladin has a good soul." The demon smiled slightly, shaking his head once. "I do not say this only because it belongs to me. But consider what would have compelled him to leave at some point in the darkest quarter of the night, what would have driven him to leave the sanctuary of our collective chambers, and accompany this strange friend of yours to some quiet corner of the forest, spending the rest of the night with her."

Graceful Melody glanced down, a quiver of shame bubbling in his chest. He suddenly felt stupid for his childish jealousy, for the assumptions and the utter fear of having possibly lost his companion. "He...it..."

"It would not have been simply for carnal pleasure, would it?" Amdusias asked softly.

The periwinkle pony smiled faintly and shook his head. "No. He would have done it...as a friend. Because...he's her friend, and...he would have known what she needed, even if she wouldn't say it."

Amdusias nodded silently, leaning back slowly after a moment. "Your guitarist is a peculiar mortal, little one. And for all his sins and mistakes..."

"He's a good pony," Graceful whispered, swallowing thickly and nodding slowly. He mumbled to himself before glancing up as the small coffeemaker sounded a gentle series of three beeps. "I'm an idiot..."

"Sometimes," the demon replied with a small smile, crossing his arms over his barrel-like chest again. "But you are intuitive. Much like your foolhardy companion, you have the uncanny ability to discern someone's thoughts or emotions by spending time with him or her. You have always known Riffraff is...a good pony, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but...here I was, worrying that...he..."

"Worry and jealousy do not factor into that which defines you as a person. They are fleeting emotions, suffered by all mortals alike, regardless of their situation or station. Your envy of this...magician, it hardly makes any sense. Yet it does not correlate to you being a brainless dope; it simply makes you mortal. Do you really believe you should think of yourself in such cruel, self-loathing ways because you experience perfectly reasonable – albeit temporary – emotions out of spite and fleeting misery over fears you know very well to be unfounded?"

"You...talk a lot and use big stupid words that I dun understand," Graceful mumbled as he reached up to quietly pour two cups of coffee, tipping a few creamer packets into one mug before hobbling back to the bed with one carefully balanced on the end of his muzzle, the other held precariously in a hoof. "I...I guess I understand, though. But...why shouldn't I worry? You've said so a thousand times what a...silly 'harlot' or 'prostitute' and stuff I am. You really think Riff should be with a slut over somebody who would not only care for him, but also not sleep around with everyone they laid eyes on?"

Amdusias's tail flicked out from beneath the thin sheets to carefully wrap around the lighter coffee, smiling despite himself as he gently plucked it from the pegasus's hoof to cradle it in the coils of his appendage. He guided it into his hands while Grace removed the second mug from the end of his snout, clutching it childishly between both front hooves and using his wings to lift himself onto the mattress once more. As he settled into place at the reptile's side, Amdusias finally gave his gentle response: "I believe we have already gone over this, little one. But as an additional boost to your apparently meager self-confidence, I will allow myself to remind you what he did to have the mere chance to appeal to you for but a single evening." The demon paused with a thinly veiled smile. "He gave his soul up to a rather magnificent and powerful demon lord. Even if he did cheat. And to this day encourages my wrath thanks to his devious and lowly tricks on that evening. But nonetheless...he was willing to risk his life, parting with his soul...to be with you even before truly coming to know you. And in the countless moons since that very first night, has he ever so much as uttered a word of regret or even complaint on that subject?"

The muscular reptile sipped quietly at his coffee as Graceful stared down into his own mug, at the gently rippling dark sierra that just managed to reflect his somber features. The glint of one of his multiple jaw-piercings seemed to instill him with enough life that he looked up with a faint smile and nodded once. "I guess he hasn't. But, I..."

"Oh, cease your quibbling," Amdusias murmured, reaching out with his free hand to ruffle the small pony's mane. Graceful glanced up sheepishly, surprised at the uncharacteristic display of casual affection, but moved to think about his own behavior. "I understand your concerns, mortal. Perhaps neither of us deserve all the goodness lurking inside your dreadful paladin's heart, yet he certainly has not made any moves to sever ties with either of us."

"Well. He can't exactly sever ties with you," Graceful replied pointedly, but a small smile clung to his muzzle as he nodded a bit. "But I guess you gotta point. And I don't really even know what I'm worried about." He puffed his cheeks out immaturely before slurping loudly at his black coffee as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Ain't no mare in the whole wide world who c'n do it like I do it."

Snorting quietly, Amdusias shook his head with a mildly amused expression. "It always comes back to this topic with you, doesn't it?"

"Whenever possible!" Graceful sang out in reply, seeming already perkier as he continued to guzzle his coffee. He lowered the mug after a moment, however, glancing up at Amdusias as he silently wiped a foreleg across his muzzle. He met the demon's meditative gaze before nodding once. "Thanks, Dusey. Sorry I...snapped earlier and stuff."

"It is a forgivable offense," the reptile murmured quietly, nursing his steaming drink as he offered a small smile. "I do tend to pry, after all. It is the nature of a demon such as myself. I am constantly fascinated by matters of the mind, the elements of dreams and nightmares. The invisible, inaudible symphonies each and every one of us create on a daily basis, simply by choosing one thought over another." He shrugged a bit when the feminine pony tilted his head inquisitively. "In other words, the more convoluted and twisted about your emotions...the more a draw it is for me."

Graceful laughed a bit, understanding dawning over his features. "I gotcha. And mine were...twisty and stuff?"

"Extremely twisty," Amdusias replied amusedly. "I will keep my word and not garner the information for myself; have your anxieties calmed, lavender?"

"Yap," the pony murmured, crossing his rear legs and leaning back against the pillows and headboard. "He'll be back. And I want him to come back to the family he'll be expecting. Not a silly, grumpy singer-drama-queen and his stupid spiky sidekick."

"I am not your sidekick," the reptile scowled, wrinkling his muzzle and glaring down at the mortal male for a moment. "However, you are finally speaking sensibly. Even if I find it unsettling how attached you have become to this idea of making me... _family_."

"Yap," Graceful said softly again, smiling up at the demon affectionately. His wings fluttered a bit against the pillows before he rolled his head back against them, tilting his mug up against his maw to neatly drain the last of his coffee before asking curiously, "Hey, what's the fancy-demon-word for family?"

"Victims," Amdusias replied drolly, earning both a huff and poorly-hidden giggle from the slender pegasus. He rolled his eyes when Graceful cleared his throat and began to shove at his enormous arm with both hooves, the empty coffee cup abandoned to nightstand. "You make me regret being immortal. I cannot imagine an endless future with you. It is already difficult enough having to stomach the notion of suffering through Riffraff's inevitably whiny and petulant torture." He grumbled on for a moment, though Graceful seemed unfettered, his lower jaw squared childishly as his impatient gaze bore into Amdusias's amber eyes. The demon sighed and pushed a massive hand against Graceful's features, gently pushing the pony back. " _Skuldalið_ or _ætt_. Why are you so insistent on learning about things you will never recall?"

"You're fat," Graceful Melody retorted impishly before bouncing a bit at the reptile's side. "Hey, why are there two words for it?"

"The same reason there are a near infinite bevy of terms that may be used to describe one of your...particular disposition," came the dry response of the demon as he leaned away slightly and sighed when the periwinkle pony crawled into his lap.

"Cute?" the pegasus chirped brightly.

"No."

"Sexy-sexy?"

"No."

"Uh. Seductive? Teasing? Awesome?"

"No, no and most certainly no."

"Super sexy?"

"NO. I am referring to your-"

"Ooooh! Unnaturally and disproportionately sized?"

"BY THE HORNS OF HELHEIM, NO."

"...you callin' me gay, Dusey?"

Amdusias glared down at the giggling pony, curled up comfortably between his thighs as his hooves kneaded idly into his smooth abdominal muscles. "Yes. Yes, I am, little one. And are there not many, many other terms for this state of being?"

"I am very gay," the pegasus declared, gently stomping a hoof against Amdusias's stomach as the demon groaned in frustration and slowly covered his features with his free hand. "So...what you're sayin' is...a fag is a fag by any other name?"

"I...yes. I have been trying to say this for the last several minutes," Amdusias muttered, dropping his hand and looking sourly down at the innocently-smiling pegasus. "Have you understood the reason for the two words this entire time?"

"Well duh! It'd be silly if there was only one word for family, of course there would be more'n one word," Graceful Melody replied churlishly, dropping his head against warm, taut scales as the demon stared down at him morbidly.

Amdusias opened his muzzle for a sharp reproach, eyes narrowed somewhat. But before he could unleash his furious berating, he found himself hesitating as Graceful silently hugged his waist and curled up closer, eyes shut as both serenity and gratefulness washed across his features. The hulking reptile made a face but eventually reached down to slowly stroke his fingers through the mess of cerulean curls and spikes. "You are a fierce and persistent little tempest, Graceful Melody," he murmured, the slender pony blushing quietly but only pressing his head harder into the smooth, muscular scales. "You are fearless to the point of recklessness, and yet you find yourself afraid of the strangest things sometimes. You have the cravings of an Incubus, the emotional depth of Yggdrasil's roots, and yet you hesitate to trust in what you provide to your companion. And the speed at which your carefree attitude may or may not suddenly be exchanged for a wintry-like mood is astounding, to the extent that you may wish to consider professional examination."

Graceful smiled faintly and glanced off to the side, relaxing under the light stroking of Amdusias's hand. "I...I know you're just being a funny jerk, but...my mother used to say I was bipolar. 'Cept...Father didn't believe in treatin' stuff like that; you know, not 'less it was done with somethin' outta the good book. She would sometimes make me stay up with her all night, prayin' to have my brains unscrambled."

Amdusias tilted his head, curious about the small mortal's unsolicited outpouring of memories. He smiled a bit, probing just enough to pick up on Graceful's emotions before asking in a gently teasing tone, "I assume the end result was that you still ended up on your knees, though praying to a much different altar?"

Graceful blinked and then smiled quietly up at the demon. "Yeah...that's true. That's quite true. You're a jerk, Dusey, but...sometimes you know just what to say."

Amdusias drained the last of his mug and set it aside before lightly pinching one of the pegasus's pierced ears. "Because I cheated." The slender male immediately pouted as the lizard smiled playfully. "But only a little this time." Graceful huffed but seemed somewhat content with the demon's response as he closed his eyes and relaxed in Amdusias's lap, the massive reptile gazing ahead thoughtfully while idly massaging down between his wings. _At least this now means we can both properly harangue Riffraff when he returns. It would be far more enjoyable than another drama-infused performance by the three of us._

"Mmrghm. I dun smell coffee. Where's coffee. Need. Coffee." Riffraff continued to mumble blearily as he pulled the warm body before him closer to his broad chest, burying his muzzle into the soft mane that tickled his nostrils.

He felt a light stirring against his forelegs before an equally-tired voice replied in a grumble: "Did you bring coffee? Trixie doesn't have coffee."

Riffraff's eyes opened with surprise, finding his vision clouded with the suddenly familiar light-blue mane of the magician as he smiled softly and silently squeezed her upper body. "Trixie. You're still here. I figured you mighta snuck out earlier or somethin'. I hope I'm not keepin' you..."

She squirmed a bit in his secure embrace, though not to free herself; her lean frame wiggled about until she managed to turn around so that they faced one another. "Trixie...Trixie is okay with being late. She may catch hell, but...she needed this." Riff smiled quietly again as he reached up with a hoof to brush her mane back tenderly. Trixie blushed quietly but nuzzled into his throat as he held her tight. "She wanted sorely to spend time with...a friend. One who fawns over her so much and is an absolutely crazed fancolt. And does not beat her violently."

The crimson pegasus smiled despite himself, shaking his head and chuckling softly before gently kissing the base of her horn. She twitched in his forelegs, but only pressed closer as he leaned over her to nuzzle against an ear. "Um. You have...friends who beat you violently? And also, yes. Yes I am your number one fancolt. And now I can tell everybody that I made it all the way with my dream-mare. I bet that attention would be good for you!"

She shuddered and curled closer before slowly prodding the bottom of his muzzle with the tip of her horn. "Do not make jokes like that. Trixie does not want more bad publicity for herself." She sniffed indignantly. "And yes, Trixie does have friends of... a rather eccentric caliber. Do not think Trixie is ungrateful, she just wishes that Luna was... gentler. And that Scrivener Blooms was not such a butt."

Riffraff laughed quietly, gazing down at the magician tenderly. "So...you really are studying with Princess Luna, huh?" He paused and tilted his head curiously. "And who's Scrivener Blooms?"

Trixie huffed and squirmed closer to his masculine chest. "He is the very strange and very sarcastic poet who accompanies Luna wherever she goes." She peered up at him for a moment. "Trixie will not be mentioning you...today. Perhaps in a few days. When she has a good opportunity to...introduce her weird friends. But when you do meet them...do not insult the fact Scrivener Blooms is an earth pony!" Her eyes widened as she shook her head firmly. "Luna does not take kindly to this."

The pegasus quirked an eyebrow amusedly. "Did Trixie make this mistake?"

"Of course not," Trixie replied hurriedly, clearing her throat. She glanced up at him again, then scowled at the entertained expression on his features. "Perhaps, but not intentionally! Trixie isn't a mean pony!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. But...you are prone to making silly mistakes that piss off a lot of ponies," Riff responded pointedly. He snickered and grunted softly when she punched his chest, lightly bumping their noses together in return. "But fair enough."

"Good," Trixie murmured, settling slowly against him again as she closed her eyes, relaxing in his secure embrace. "Trixie would like to introduce you and Graceful Melody one day. I think...Trixie thinks that you two can be trusted with this secret. And Graceful, I'm sure, would be thrilled to meet Scrivener."

"Because he's also a lyricist?" the stallion asked mildly, a smile twitching at his muzzle. "Because. He doesn't fall in love with _every_ stallion he meets, if that's what you're suggesting." He playfully nipped at her mane and the mare laughed despite herself, leaning back slightly.

"Yes he does! Trixie knows, she was forced to spend far too much time in your company for many weeks." She reached up and gently prodded his nose with a hoof. "However, he is not just any stallion. He is a larger stallion. Also, Trixie suspects he is secretly gay." She paused thoughtfully. "Also, Luna may be a stallion in disguise. She hits like a stallion, regardless."

"You know, I figured that me and Gracie would be the weirdest ponies you ever hung out with," Riffraff commented, chuckling softly. "It's sorta relieving to hear that, actually."

"Don't get Trixie started," she mumbled while nuzzling along his chest and sighing quietly. "Trixie probably needs to start getting her things together. That dumb Twilight Sparkle has probably already told Luna and Scrivener that Trixie is nowhere to be found. And then they will worry and send countless of dumb fawning townsponies out to find Trixie." She glanced toward the circular break in the treeline above, dismayed by the low angle of the shadows cast across the branches. "It must be at least ten...I should go..." Trixie smiled faintly, quietly pressing a hoof against his chest and meeting his eyes.

But Riffraff silently pulled her closer for a moment and kissed her nose with a small smile. "C'mon...just...just thirty more minutes. I can tell you've needed this. I'd feel bad if you left all...hurriedly and worried and stuff."

Trixie hesitated and glanced down at his crimson hide, a hoof silently squeezing into his shoulder. But she eventually gave another small smile and let herself be held securely again. "Trixie supposes she shouldn't deny her number one fancolt an encore."

The muscular pony laughed quietly and hugged her tightly again, rubbing their muzzles together and lightly bumping his forehead against her horn. She twitched a bit but returned the embrace firmly, resting her head against his chest as they curled up once more in the warm mid-morning light streaming down through the forest.

Pegasus and unicorn rested that way, exchanging not a single further word as they simply held each other and let themselves drift in the comfort of their intimate friendship. Now that they were awake, they could hear the sounds of the forest around them, having long since woken before them. Despite how often Riffraff mocked his companion for his obsession with nature, the crimson stallion couldn't deny the serenity of their surroundings. He smiled a bit to himself before glancing down at the powder-blue unicorn affectionately. Her head was pressed against his chest, eyes closed peacefully as her slow, steady breaths washed across his hide. Trixie provided him an actual reprieve from his contractual payments, something he hadn't realized until now as he gazed at the unicorn's features. He knew that by now, he should have been sorely craving a cigarette...yet he only felt the soothing embrace of her forelegs, the gentle whisper of her breath against his chest, the relaxed thump of her heartbeat tapping gently against his breast. _But not the smallest urge to light up. Take that, Dusey._

The two ponies pressed comfortably together for a good bit past Riff's suggested extension, but they soon forced themselves to release each other and begin cleaning up the campsite. They worked side-by-side, exchanging only a few words and yet comfortable in the lack of dialog. They shared smiles whenever they bumped together, laughing whenever they couldn't figure out how to properly dissemble some part of the tent. Trixie had quietly explained that she should probably hurry on to Luna and Scrivener's cabin – she'd pointed out that was where they normally met to train with Twilight Sparkle, and that she would be better off if she went straight there with some excuse about staying out at a bar too late.

"As long as you don't get hollered at too bad," Riffraff replied with a mix of concern and soft amusement, rolling the last blanket up and securing it to the bundle they'd gathered back into a single pack. He turned around to face her still-unclothed frame, smiling a bit. "I'm gonna miss seein' you like this, Tricks."

She smiled back shyly, blushing quietly and glancing down to the side before reaching out and embracing him tightly. He returned the hug firmly as they nuzzled into each other's necks. "Trixie would not mind shedding her costume for her number one fancolt again sometime, she supposes," she murmured, the ponies pulling apart, violet irises meeting gentle grey.

"I'd like that," Riff said quietly, and he knew he meant it. "Here..." He laughed softly and slipped past her to gather up the cape and aquamarine gemstone with another small smile. She glanced over her shoulder before blushing a bit more and bowing her head forward as the stallion drew the decorative cape over her body, then reached past her shoulder and around her neck to blindly fumble with the jewel. His large hooves were a bit clumsy, but she didn't mind, only smiling to herself and closing her eyes as the pegasus mumbled embarrassedly but eventually managed to secure the cloth back against the stone. "And...we can't forget this," he added with a chuckle, reaching down to pluck the pointed hat from the forest floor, slapping it gently a few times to clear it of the dead leaves and detritus. She tilted her head back with the same warm smile and Riff placed the hat upon her mane, covering her horn as she often did, then briefly adjusting the material to give it her trademarked flop near the tip.

She laughed softly and shook herself out while Riffraff circled back to her front, giving her an entertained sweep of his eyes. Her gaze locked onto his smile, the female rubbing at her muzzle sheepishly. "Well?" The question sounded impatient, though Riff heard the quiet strain of worry, as if his opinion of how she looked really did matter that much to her.

"If you've had what your eyes were set upon last night, and were satisfied with the results," Riffraff said playfully, gesturing toward himself with a muscular foreleg. "Then I suppose I can allow the world to have back the Great and Powerful Trixie."

"I did get what I wanted," she replied slowly, voice soft as she pawed at the ground. "But...Trixie was not...entirely satisfied." The pegasus blinked in surprise, much as he tried to hide his confusion. But before he could ask the awkward question on his tongue, the mare smiled and stepped forward, kissing him briefly to effectively silence him. He closed his eyes as she pulled away, her taste lingering on his lips as she continued softly, "Trixie wishes...it had lasted longer." The unicorn smiled faintly, a familiar sense of longing in her eyes. "Trixie...Trixie knows that Graceful may very well understand, although it is still of course very uncomfortable. But...as friends, and...of course, as Trixie's very favorite fancolt, you...you should come and see Trixie more often."

"Then...I will," Riffraff responded quietly, locking gazes with her once again as he nodded silently. "And...hey, same for you." He laughed a bit and reached out to idly brush a few stray bangs out of her features, tucking them gently beneath the brim of her hat as her eyes looked up at him affectionately. "You come find me or Grace while you're in town. We ain't really got many friends around here."

"Then that makes two of us," Trixie replied wryly, an amused smile on her muzzle. "But...Trixie will remember that. And...you're...really okay taking this stuff back?"

"Number one fancolt," the stallion supplied with a wink as he approached the larger pack to sling it over his shoulders and then picking up the tent and smaller duffel bag to hang beneath a wing. "It's my pleasure, Trixie. I'll leave 'em in your cart, and hopefully no one will arrest me for like. Reverse-stealing or something."

The magician laughed and shook her head amusedly. "Don't forget who Trixie's mean and scary mentor is. Trixie is quite sure that Luna could scare anybody into releasing you if I asked her very, very nicely." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "However, Trixie would likely have to then explain who you are. And this would be very uncomfortable for us both."

Riffraff snickered and shifted the weight on his back, looking entertained as he met her eyes. "I would agree, with how you've described this...Luna and Scrivener, was it? Anyway...you get movin'. I don't wanna hafta listen to you whine for hours on end about how much you got beat up because of me and my pressuring kindness and friendship."

Trixie huffed, tilting her muzzle upward. "Trixie would never whine! Trixie is far too amazing to whine." She looked slightly embarrassed and lowered her head again with a small smile. "But Trixie is grateful to know she once more has her two finest fancolts at hoof to accompany her when she is feeling a little less than great and powerful."

"And we're grateful to be at your service again, m'lady," Riffraff said graciously, bowing dramatically as she laughed despite herself and gently slapped at him. He straightened with a chuckle before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Tricks. We'll get together soon again – I'm sure Graceful will want to give us a hard time, after all."

"It is...reassuring to know that neither of you have changed your ways," she admitted, shaking her head with a soft laugh. "Trixie feels comforted knowing this." The magician gave him another genuine smile and he returned it warmly as she turned toward the somewhat visible trail that led deeper into the Everfree Forest. "Then...until then, Riffraff."

"Until then, Trixie," he echoed quietly, watching her celestial-patterned cape fluttering behind her as she began to jog into the treeline, disappearing from his sight after only a few seconds. He almost immediately felt a sizable piece of his heart drop a bit and he silently cursed his companion's encouraging words. _I told him that I hate doin' this 'cause I always make "friends" with the ones I don't actually wanna leave alone._ The pegasus sighed and rubbed at his face for a moment before turning to face the opposite end of the trail, feeling more than just a little dejected as he headed back toward Ponyville.

The muscular stallion trotted up the stairs after the usual polite nod to the unicorn behind the desk, his spirits lifting somewhat with thoughts of Graceful and Amdusias teasing him. _Well that can't be normal to be soothed by that. But then again...the hell is normal about anything we do these days._

He'd gone by the library, drawing only a few curious gazes as he'd struggled with the door on the unicorn's cart and then offloaded her blankets and tent. But apparently since he left the scene with less than he'd arrived with, nobody had given it much thought. Now that he had only his companions' reactions to deal with, the emotional stress of worrying about Trixie, about what she truly thought about their "friendship" and everything they'd shared with speech, touch and thought, that gnawing pack of concerns finally lightened. _I wonder if they already know. Oh balls, who am I kidding, of course they already know. Amdusias has stupid demon powers and Graceful can smell sex from twenty klicks away._

The pegasus continued to grumble under his breath as he trudged down the hallway and knocked twice on their door. He heard a few distinctive giggles through the thin wood before the lock slid out of the frame, a thin amber glow visible around the brass fixtures. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, barely flicking his tail out of harm's way as it slammed shut again behind him. "That's an abuse of your powers, Dusey," he commented dryly, glancing toward the bed as he turned the corner to find Graceful sitting up in the demon's lap, the former grinning brightly as the latter simply smiled primly. Riff cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly and mumbling lamely, "What, you two just finish having super-gay sex without me?"

"You wish!" Graceful replied cheerfully, then looking thoughtful before tilting his head back to peer up at Amdusias. "Hey, I wish, too! Why the hell didn't we bang while we were waiting for Mr. Dirtypants!?"

"Because you do not deserve to receive my 'bang'," Amdusias retorted impishly, using one hand to cover Graceful's pouting features. "And you, cretin." The reptile fixed Riffraff with a smug expression. "You have clearly broken our hearts by slipping out by the light of the moon to make disgusting mortal love with your rude street performer."

Riffraff blushed despite having told himself to be prepared for the two already knowing of his excursion with Trixie. "Um. It wasn't. Disgusting mortal love, it was just...friends being..."

"Friends banging?" Amdusias asked dryly before pausing and uncovering Graceful's features. "Did I use this word correctly?" He nodded several times with a giggle and the demon grunted before once more slapping his palm lightly down over the pegasus's face. "Yes. So this is what friends do on this filthy plane? They mash their genitals together?"

The crimson stallion sighed and rubbed a hoof slowly at his features, head drooping somewhat. "Dusey, you're making this even more awkward than it already is. Just...come on, man. How come you never give Gracie any grief when he goes around sleeping with anything that dangles?"

Graceful attempted a protest, but he could only give muffled squawks against Amdusias's large hand, the small pegasus flailing uselessly in his lap. The demon ignored him, however, and gave Riffraff another thin smile. "I do mock the little one. The difference is that he knows his prey is temporary. You have bedded – for a second time, I might add – a mortal with whom I can perceive you both consider to be a good friend, despite my disbelief that such a creature could even have friends. I demand an explanation."

"I demand that...you shut your stupid face," Riff retorted lamely, mumbling and then turning around to pour himself a cup of the lukewarm coffee resting on the cooling hotplate. "Look, why...don't you let Graceful explain it. I'm sure he can do a better job."

"He probably could," Amdusias replied curtly, keeping his fingers clamped firmly around the squirming stallion's muzzle. "However, I do not wish to hear his explanation. His views of lust and love are among the strangest I have ever had the displeasure of having to try and understand. Your own mind is simpler, soul-seller. I wish to hear in your own words why you feel this was not a mistake, why your actions should not be considered foul or dishonorable."

Riffraff frowned quietly at the demon's choice of words before his silver eyes noticed Graceful's flailing coming to a quick halt. The slender pegasus seemed to calm completely, his eyes going from playful and teasing to curious, almost somber. Amdusias slowly removed his hand from Graceful's features, but the feminine pony remained silent as he gazed at his partner expectantly. Riff's eyes flicked back up to the lizard, searching his expression for some hint of whatever undoubtedly awkward conversation he'd shared with Graceful Melody.

But Amdusias remained stone-faced, calm and unreadable. Riffraff pursed his lips for a moment, then sighed and sat back against the counter while reaching blindly behind him to grab the creamer and sugar, idly mixing his usual blend while keeping his gaze toward the other two. "Well...I dunno, guys. Gracie, you know we think Trixie is a friend. A good one, even if she can seem real dumb and self-centered at times. But...I mean, we saw behind that facade so often that...we got close to her. And we both saw she was a pretty lonely pony." He smiled faintly and sipped quietly from his cooled drink, grimacing a bit but swallowing it back anyway. "That hasn't changed much. All that time that's passed and...well, she's still pretty much the same. Still has trouble getting along with most ponies, still don't make all that many friends wherever she goes. So...I know that, despite however she might act, she's really glad to see us here."

The demon nodded quietly, motioning for him to continue as Graceful smiled faintly but with a particular tenderness in his expression. "Well...anyway, I actually just went outside for a smoke." He paused to glare at the spiked reptile, who only rolled his eyes and gave him the now-familiar crude tail-gesture. "Because somebody forgot he was...leaking his non-smoking-juices on me or something. Anyway, I went out to do that...and...Trixie happened to be taking a late stroll. I could tell, by her eyes...just like you said, Grace." He smiled a bit in the smaller pony's direction. "She...she needed a friend. She needed somebody to talk to, and...somebody she could be with, even for a night." He rubbed a hoof lamely at his forehead. "I don't think she'd slept with anybody since...the last time. We were with her."

Graceful blinked and regained some of his usual attitude as he laughed and sat up somewhat. "Aww, really? See, I toldja, Riffy! You're good for her. You're...you're good for...each other." His words trailed into a murmur, the periwinkle pegasus's smile faltering despite his best efforts, ears flattening against his mane.

Amdusias silently studied both males, resisting all his screaming urges to delve deep into their subconscious and savor the emotions that were no doubt running rampantly through both their minds. He gave Graceful's waist a gentle but supportive squeeze, Riffraff stepping up the bed with a faint smile, swiftly draining the coffee before setting the mug aside. "Gracie...this is why I hate doin' stuff like this. You...worry about the silliest things." He hopped onto the bed and pressed close to Amdusias's side as he wrapped his forelegs around his partner and hugged him fiercely against his chest. The lizard slowly pulled his arms back but Riffraff only shook his head slightly, nuzzling into his shoulder reassuringly. Amdusias glanced at him for a moment before nodding silently and wrapping his powerful arms around both ponies to embrace them quietly.

Graceful trembled a bit and pressed his head into Riff's chest, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his breast, his muzzle nudging the silver harmonica. "I...Amdusias and I talked, and...I really wasn't as worried, honest, but...I just...I still can't help but worry, 'cause...'cause I'm such a stupid slut sometimes, an'..."

Riffraff quietly shushed his companion, kissing his forehead and holding him tightly while rocking a bit in the demon's protective embrace. "It's alright, Gracie, it's okay. I ain't gonna go run off with Trixie, you know you're my one and only." He nuzzled slowly into Graceful's messy mane, kissing one of his pierced ears tenderly before smiling slightly. "Besides, you know that you were kind of...you know."

"I know," Graceful replied softly, blushing but gazing up at the larger pegasus with a faint, sheepish smile. "I know I wouldn't shut up about how much I wanted you to go hang out with her and stuff. I guess...I was just thrown off by you stayin' out past morning, you know?"

Riff softened and nodded, immediately understanding the slender male's greater-than-usual emotional strain. "I gotcha, hon. I'm sorry about that, I...I just didn't want to run out on her. If...it helps you at all, she really appreciated it, and was so worried about upsetting you, too."

Graceful blinked and managed a soft laugh as he rubbed at his eyes. "Tricks...Tricks was worried about _me_? She talked about me like that?"

"Yeah, hon...she sure did," the crimson pony responded with a warm smile, brushing Graceful's mane back. "She didn't wanna mess anything up. But once...you know. We were...um. Done, and stuff. I guess...it just felt right to lay down and...sleep together. She seemed so thrilled that I was really her friend. But I could tell how afraid she was of upsetting you, Graciepie."

The feminine pegasus sniffed quietly but nodded against his partner, closing his eyes and pressing closer as Amdusias remained silent but thoughtful, looking down at the two as they pressed their foreheads together. "Okay, Riffy. Thank you for...for explaining, you shouldn't have had to, an' I'm sorry I'm so dumb."

"Aw, Gracie...it's alright." He laughed softly, then glanced up at Amdusias pointedly. "And...for whatever you talked about. Thank you, too."

"I was kind to the little one because he was in a state of emotional turmoil," the demon replied idly as he glared at Riffraff. "And now that the status of your relationship is once more settled, it is MY turn." He cleared his throat purposefully before glaring down at the muscular pegasus. "Now explain to me WHY in the name of HEL would you lie down with this self-absorbed mare? Are you completely oblivious to my warnings? My endless heeding of utter pain and suffering should you involve yourself with a student of the Night Princess?" Amdusias muttered and carefully set a wide-eyed Graceful aside before throwing his arms furiously to either side. "I am a demon, Riffraff! And the Night Princess takes even less kindly to my kin than the Dawn Bringer, herself! And you, you are technically a half-demon, or at least you will be...regardless, your soul is bound in contract to a demon, thus in her eyes making you JUST as viable a target for her senseless, violent incursions against we unfortunate and misunderstood denizens of Helheim!"

Riffraff stared up at him awkwardly, cowering against the sheets as the demon sat up, crossed his legs and glared intensely back down at him. "Um."

But before he could continue, Amdusias threw his arms into the air again, making Graceful squeak in surprise. "And furthermore, how can you even trust her to not speak of you to the Night Princess? She may very well become irate and jaded over you remaining so stubbornly attached to your feminine vocalist, and sob and voice her complaints to her mentor, who will then make it her sole priority to hunt us down and disembowel us where we stand!"

"Now wait a minute!" Graceful Melody piped up, standing on the mattress and meeting the reptile's furious glare with his own fierce gaze. "Don't go makin' Trixie seem like a coward! She's our friend, she's my friend, too! And we knew her more'n long enough to know she's got pride in herself, an' not just the bad kind! She wouldn't do that, not ever, not in a million years, even if Riffy broke her heart, which I'm sure he didn't 'cause he's a good pony!"

Amdusias leaned back slightly, visibly shocked by the slender male's outburst. "How...how can you know this for sure?" he inquired after a moment, frowning slightly. "Perhaps she..."

"Perhaps nothin'!" Graceful interjected sharply, stomping a hoof into the sheets. "She wouldn't do that, I'd bet my butt on it!"

Riff smiled despite himself, lifting his head slightly and then hesitantly sitting up. "I'd believe him, Dusey – you know Gracie well enough by now to recognize that ain't no small bet."

The massive reptile frowned again but relented somewhat as he slowly leaned back against the headboard, his spines scratching gently along the wood. He gazed meditatively at the defiant pegasus before glancing down at Riffraff with a sigh. "Very well. I will not agree to take your word as bond, but if you are both so childishly stubborn with your faith in this vain mortal female, I will refrain from vocalizing my doubt. However, I will remain absolutely wary and suspicious." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "There is no predicting the actions of the Night Princess. Unlike the Blood Seer clan, she actually DOES present a very real threat. I refuse to retract my dissatisfaction with the situation. We should not delve into dealings with any soul that has a connection to her."

"Your terms are acceptable," Graceful announced loudly before leaping over to his partner and hugging his neck tight. Riffraff laughed, falling onto his side but smiling and hugging the smaller male fiercely in return. Amdusias grumbled again, fixing the mortals with a distasteful frown.

"I am still displeased by your insistence to keep ties with this mortal," the demon muttered, reaching up to massage along one of his curved horns slowly. "Be forewarned. Should I sense even the slightest danger in your proximity while she is present, I will appear and remove both of your from the situation and destroy any memories she possesses of you two."

Riffraff frowned slightly as his partner gave the large demon a quiet whimper. "Hey, I mean...c'mon, Duse. I can understand your need to...protect us. In fact, I appreciate it, I do, more than I can say; it means even more you're now including Graceful. But...please, at least promise that you'll make sure the danger is...actually something worth sucking out all her memories of us, okay?" He met the reptile's stony gaze, looking pleadingly into his amber eyes.

But Amdusias refused to agree this time, sighing and gazing off to the side a moment later. "I cannot make this promise, Riffraff. This is one subject I will not allow to be compromised, not with Princess Luna involved. I have a personal stake in this, of course, with your soul on the line. But I...care about you as well, Graceful Melody, and I have sacrificed far too much of what defines who and what I am in the pursuit of becoming part of this...strange family. I will not allow these changes, these alterations to my very being, to have been made in vain. I know my fear is not entirely understandable, but I have known fellow demons who faced the Night Princess. Those who did not immediately flee across the planes were slain. She is merciless with creatures of my kind, mortals. And she will be no less harsh with you two, as conspirators and...friends of mine." The demon smiled grimly, letting his arms drop to his sides before resting his hands on his stomach and looking at both ponies with what might have been a hint of apology in his eyes.

Riffraff wasn't sure how to respond at first, flattening his ears and silently kneading a hoof against the sheets below, the other foreleg remaining wrapped tightly around his partner's slender frame to hold him close to his side. He knew it hadn't been easy for Amdusias to admit all he had in the last few minutes, and the last thing he wanted was to cause the demon to relapse into his crueler ways. A moment of silence passed between the trio, Graceful lowering his head and burying his features against Riff's ribs. But it was Amdusias who spoke up first, his gentle baritone stirring the pegasi from their dejection. "I am...I am not denying either of you time with your...friend," he murmured, slowly pushing his thumbs together as he gazed down at his knitted fingers. "And I am not even...confident that there will be any kind of danger. Mortals...I mean it when I say that I have no desire to erase this mare's memories." He looked down at the two and they reluctantly turned their eyes back up to him, but found an honest expression of regret in his features. "I am simply warning you two. Please avoid contact with your friend's mentor. Perhaps she has changed since her old days, but I...I will not take chances, not with either of you. I may have my reservations about the mare herself, but...she poses no threat." Amdusias smiled slightly. "Other than threatening my patience with that...ridiculous sense of self-elevation and vanity, of course. But...you just need to understand that...I am doing this for your safety."

The crimson pegasus laughed faintly, but felt at least somewhat reassured. He smiled a bit and squeezed Graceful Melody at his side. "Alright, alright. Thanks, _Dad_ , I guess." The reptile blinked and snorted softly, looking slightly amused while the slender pony lifted his head and gave his own quiet laugh. "Just...use your judgment well, Dusey. Trixie means a lot to us. And I promise we won't go...storming in to visit her while she's with Luna and that Scrivener character."

Graceful nodded, laughing a bit and sitting up at Riffraff's side, his features calmed. "Yeah, we're not that dumb, Duseydoo. But..." He glanced at his partner with a smile. "We are gonna go see her soon. I wanna see what she's learning, we haven't had a chance to see her new magic yet!"

Riff snorted softly but nodded and ruffled his companion's messy locks. "That does sound like a good idea." He smiled a bit. "We'll sneak up on her in the next coupla nights, convince her to come hang out with us. We can do a little music-magic-show-off for each other."

"Oh, what a truly worthy outlet for the skills gifted to you two insects," Amdusias muttered, rubbing slowly at his features but looking quietly relieved. He'd been genuinely worried that his staunch position on this entire situation would distance the ponies from him...which in and of itself disturbed the demon. He hated feeling so distraught over mortal emotions, especially those involving any sort of connection to the two stallions. _And yet...I do have a connection with them, with them both._ He frowned a bit, feeling the usual pangs of self-loathing and disgust. But as he watched the pegasi curl up close together, their temples resting together as they closed their eyes and held a hoof between them, his features softened despite himself.

Amdusias still enjoyed the moments of modest torture he supplied for the two; it was, after all, one of his obligations as the holder of Riff's contract. But as he'd grown reluctantly closer to the two, it had become less about teasing and taunting them, making their lives a living hell...and more about sharing this strange existence with them while it lasted. He sighed dramatically when he noticed their eyes locked curiously onto him, waving a hand dismissively. "But. I suppose such a childish display of your childish talents is better than none at all."

"Ain't nothin' childish about this sweet pony meat," Graceful declared, slapping his own rump and earning a snort from his companion as the demon rolled his eyes. "This here's top-grade, well-matured flank of the highest caliber!"

"I would compare it more to a bottomless sinkhole into which countless, unfortunate males find themselves drowning their very souls," Amdusias replied dryly.

Riffraff snickered amusedly, glancing down at Graceful as the smaller pony only nodded proudly and rose a clenched hoof. "Damn straight! I have the power of a thousand souls!" he announced boldly.

Amdusias sighed again, shaking his head with poorly hidden entertainment. "My only response is that this number is probably a conservative estimate."

The periwinkle pegasus looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his chin a few times and then nodding agreeably again. "Yep, probably! Dude, I could like...open a soul-cart! Or maybe a soul-vending-machine!"

Amdusias groaned and dropped his head into his hands while Riffraff laughed despite himself. "Great, now he'll never shut up about that idea," the crimson pegasus remarked, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Anyway...before we get too far into that weird conversation, I agree with my sugarloaf, here. We'll go out and see her in a couple nights, and...Amdusias, you are not allowed to tag along."

Giving the masculine pegasus a sour look, the scaled entity crossed his arms once again. "And what in the name of Helheim do you believe would possess me to do anything so reckless? I have no desire to be crushed into an indistinguishable puddle of demonic sludge," he muttered, rubbing at one of his enormous biceps nervously. "Yes, yes, I know, you have no intention of approaching the Night Princess...but her senses are sharp, and she is extremely conniving and cruel and evil." The demon was all but pouting, seeming dismayed to be describing yet another force to which he paled in comparison, in terms of strength and sheer magnitude. "I do not wish to even have my lingering scent be divulged to her. In fact, I demand that you two have a long, thorough shower before going on your little playdate!"

Graceful Melody giggled madly, slapping gently at one of the demon's muscular legs as Amdusias scowled down at him. "You really do sound like our dad or somethin'! Dusey, you are making this perfectly normal relationship suddenly awkward and incestuous!"

"Wh...what?" the reptile stammered disbelievingly, eyes widened. "Excuse me? I believe YOU were the one who invited me to become a member of your 'family', were you not? I am not the awkward one, you are!"

But the feminine pony giggled again, rolling onto his side as he covered his muzzle with a hoof, eyes glittering childishly behind his foreleg. "Riffy! Did you hear Dusey?" He dropped his voice to a low, rasping whisper. " He said 'member'! Like as in penis!"

Riffraff coughed and slowly rubbed at his muzzle, smiling against his own will. Across from them, the demon could only stare morbidly down at the laughing, flailing singer, leaning back slowly. "Has...has he broken?"

"Uh." The larger mortal cleared his throat and peered down at Graceful, who still rolled around on the sheets with another gale of laughter. "Apparently whatever you two talked about really took a toll on him. He's. Only like this after he's been all serious or sad about something. It's...his...release."

In an instant, Graceful Melody sat up straight again, all traces of laughter gone as his eyes widened slightly. He leaned slowly in toward Riffraff, who awkwardly shifted backward. "Did... you say release?"

"Oh gods," Riff mumbled, now looking as defeated as the massive reptile as he slowly rapped a hoof against his forehead several times. "Gracie, we really need to get you some medication."

The periwinkle pegasus nodded seriously, holding out an open hoof. Riffraff glanced down at this warily, lifting an eyebrow before the smaller male called out loudly: "Nurse, twenty-CCs of pony seed, stat!"

Riffraff groaned and flopped onto his side, suddenly feeling too exhausted to even protest the feminine pony's behavior. He and Trixie had slept just fine together, but... _I guess we did sorta go at it kinda crazy last night._ He smiled to himself, eyes shifting over to watch as Graceful stood on his hind legs with uncanny ease, making awkward motions with his hooves and even more awkward noises from his muzzle. The larger stallion continued to smile as he then glanced up at Amdusias. The muscular demon had a grumpy expression on his spiked face, but the tiniest hints of amusement lurked at the corners of his muzzle, eyes quietly warm despite the scowl as he watched Graceful Melody explain in rather explicit and graphic detail the best way to obtain a fresh sample of "pony-juice" for "scientific research".

Riffraff laughed quietly to himself, finding himself relaxed in the odd but somehow comforting atmosphere. _We're a weird bunch...but things finally feel...good. Dusey's doing much better...Grace has warmed up to him as expected and now we got Trixie around again._ He realized he felt less ashamed and worried about the night spent with the magician, the briefly emotional discussion with his partner and the interfering demon having actually helped soothe his fears about the entire ordeal. Trixie was their friend, and while their view of "friendship" wasn't perhaps quite aligned with the average pony's thoughts on the subject, they nonetheless considered a friend anybody with whom they felt a close enough bond that something a bit more than Graceful's usual one-night-stand could occur, without throwing their preexisting relationship into turmoil. And he felt that Trixie, despite her obvious concerns over Riff and Graceful's union, understood this, and was able to benefit from the unusual camaraderie. _Yeah...this is what we've been waiting for...this is what we've needed..._

The rest of the day passed lazily for the trio as they rested together in the bed for most of what remained of the late morning. Graceful did his best to coax "details" from his partner, but Riffraff replied each time with an embellished horror story about how some evil creature crawled out of Trixie's nether regions, or how she tried to suck all his blood out through his "pony-stick" because that, of course, was how all females behaved in such situations.

Amdusias groaned after each tale, commenting dryly how Riff was going to supplement the paranoid pegasus with even more "proof" that females should all be tagged, monitored and kept under constant surveillance to ensure they did not go about rampantly forcing all the poor, unfortunate males to have crazed, heterosexual intercourse with them. Riffraff couldn't help but chuckle, however, by now far too used to the feminine stallion's vehemently anti-female propaganda to take stock in any serious concerns.

The three eventually sat down in a loose triangle on the floor to do a bit of soft practice after a small lunch. Riffraff had been surprised at first when Amdusias summoned his saxophone and played along with them, but he realized after a few songs that the demon's scowl and seemingly bored attitude were a facade, as usual. The crimson pony smiled a bit, but let the reptile pretend he wanted nothing to do with the two musicians, even though he poured his soul into his parts; Amdusias more than overtook the other two several times, but Graceful and Riffraff were unwilling to say anything about it. It was comfortably strange enough simply having the demon join them in the music they each cherished so greatly, and neither pony wanted to ruin the oddly pleasant session.

Graceful Melody insisted on teaching the demon one of their trademark songs and as expected, Amdusias grumbled, rolling his eyes and making acidic comments the entire time on the simplicity of the tune. But Riff watched him closely, and was surprised to see the huge lizard actually listening to Graceful, actually paying attention to his suggestions and shifting his fingers along his instrument the moment he'd hear the singer's pitch shifting, or at the slightest hint of a key change. Amdusias nonetheless complained multiple times about the basic structure of the jazz number, yet Graceful had a shockingly ideal response instead of the flailing screaming match Riff expected to watch unfold: he'd told the demon to add his own flairs, create his own solo, to augment the song with his own touch.

"That's a big part of jazz and blues, after all," Graceful said with a small smile.

Amdusias gave the slender pony a sour look, slapping at him gently with his tined tail. "Do not lecture me on the ways of my own domain, little one." He continued to grumble, bending over to play a thoughtful melody through the gleaming instrument as Riff smiled, watching his partner's entertained expression and the demon's own hints of embarrassment at having been soothed with advice regarding his own area of eons-long expertise. But it nonetheless resulted in nothing more than a few mumbled words in Graceful's direction before the demon quietly worked away at a complex counterpoint melody to the song's chorus.

The two ponies excused themselves to go up to the roof together so Riff could have a cigarette. Amdusias grunted and motioned to them with his tail, apparently finding himself caught up in the unspoken challenge from the periwinkle singer to create something that both complemented the song as well as satisfying the demon's need for a more musically engrossing part.

Riffraff and Graceful Melody sat side-by-side on the low rooftop, the former pony lighting up a smoke before leaning back on his front hooves and glancing at his companion. The feminine pegasus had a small, serene smile on his features, resting his head on Riff's shoulder. Riffraff smiled a bit and exhaled slowly to the side before asking hesitantly, "So...I don't mean to prod at the subject, but...you're really okay about...you know. That stuff?"

Graceful smiled back softly, meeting his eyes affectionately. "It's called 'sex', Riffy. 'Sex with Trixie'. And it's okay to say it, I ain't gonna freak out. You know it wasn't the sex that had me all...worked up and stuff."

"Yeah, I know," the crimson stallion murmured, gazing out across the sprawling village. "I'm sorry for spendin' the night out there, it just..."

"I promise it's alright, hon." The smaller male quietly headbutted his partner's foreleg, laughing softly. "I feel pretty stupid for how much I freaked out. She's...a friend to us both. And I know it's dumb to always be worried that you secretly hate me for being such a skank-muffin, but...well. It's weird, admittedly. Our relationship, I mean. Not a lot of ponies would really get it, or be able to handle it."

Riffraff smiled slightly again. "No argument there. But we've also been doing this going on two and a half years. Ain't a whole lot you could do that would drive me off, much as you might try." He chuckled quietly as his companion pouted but gave a small look of relief, resting against his shoulder again. "And...you really are cool with going to see her again? I don't want you doin' it just for my sake, or even for hers. Your opinion has always mattered to me, and always will."

"Hell yeah I wanna see her again!" Graceful giggled, gently punching the other stallion's flank. "I gotta tease the crap outta you two! Plus...we're friends. You said it, and I haven't changed my mind about that. Just 'cause you two got down and dirty again, without having her flat-faced drunk, don't change a thing 'bout how I feel about her. She's a self-centered showpony, I'm a sex-addicted, hyperactive slutbutt, and you got dealin's with a demon. We're all a little weird, and that's why I think we're friends. I know she don't mean it when she acts all...Trixieish around us. I c'n tell she's glad to have us as friends."

"Thanks, Grace. It means a lot," Riff murmured with a quiet nod, letting his cigarette drop a bit of ash to the other side as he closed his eyes. "Then...yeah, we'll go see her in a couple nights. Probably won't be too hard to goad her into showin' off whatever magic stuff she's picked up from Princess Luna."

Graceful laughed and shook his head amusedly. "Yeah, definitely. And ain't that weird as hell? Not just...her trainin' with the Princess, but like...the fact she's hiding out around here, of all places. Ain't that far from Canterlot, and I'm sure there's still Royal Guards out lookin' for her." He paused meditatively, rubbing a hoof slowly over his slender chest. "I bet the town knows."

Riff blinked and smiled curiously down at his partner. "Now what the hell makes you say that?"

"Well...think about it. I mean, I'm sure she an' that Scrivener Blooms guy are good at hidin' out by now if they've been on the run since...that thing we saw at Canterlot. But..." He shrugged slowly and scratched at his head with a hoof before rubbing slowly along an earring. "Somebody's gotta know they're here 'sides Trixie an' that library-chick she's livin' with! An' I know ponies. Ponies talk. I think folks 'round here know, an' they're just keepin' it hush-hush from everypony else." He smiled up at Riffraff's quizzical expression. "I think you were right, sweetie, an' that whole...Luna-Nightmare-Moon thing wasn't all everybody made it out to be. Maybe she really isn't so scary, even with Dusey's whole scaredy-demon thing 'bout her."

The crimson pony looked thoughtful, leaning forward and plucking the half-smoked cigarette out of his muzzle with an accompanying cloud of smoke, letting it drift slowly past his lips and nostrils. "Huh. Never quite put that together, myself...that ain't a bad thought, Gracie. Though I don't suppose we should go and. Ask some random ponies on the street if they know whether or not Nightmare Moon was hiding out in the forest."

Graceful nodded agreeably. "Yep, 'cause...if they DO know, that means they don't want outsiders to know. An' if they DON'T know, well, then. They might freak out and we might get killed an' then killed again by Princess Luna."

"I still can't see how scary she can actually be," Riff mulled, pursing his lips. "I mean, I know that fight in Canterlot was...pretty nuts, but. C'mon. Aren't there rules for being a Princess? Don't you hafta be all. Well-mannered usually?"

"I 'unno. You said I was a princess. Am I well-mannered?"

"Like a fat foal at an unattended buffet," the larger stallion replied dryly, ducking under a swing from his partner's foreleg with a snicker before grunting when his other hoof slapped his exposed stomach. "Hey. Jerk." He huffed and gently kicked at the smaller stallion with a lower hoof. "Anyway, you know what I mean. It's just all...I dunno, weird. Princess Luna being here, Princess Celestia not...doing a lot in terms of making announcements about how crucial it is to hunt down Nightmare Moon, and now Trixie's apparently mentoring under Luna." He grimaced, inhaling one more long puff of smoke before slowly stubbing out the butt and leaning forward to hug his knees. "I figured we'd be getting outta all that complicated shit by comin' to a town like this."

"It ain't all so bad," Graceful said softly as he leaned against his partner's shoulder once again. "It's worth it to hang out with Tricks again. An' this town is nice, even if there's weird stuff goin' on. But weird stuff happens everywhere. You can't help where you end up, you c'n only decide how you get there. An' tell me honestly that you haven't enjoyed bein' in Ponyville so far." He looked up at the larger pegasus and Riff smiled despite himself.

"Unfair question, considering how much has happened here. Sex with Dusey, Dusey turning almost...nice. Seeing Trixie. Landing a good gi-"

"You forgot 'sex with Trixie'," the slender male interrupted loudly. Riffraff grumbled and the lithe pegasus giggled, waving a hoof. "Okay, you can keep going."

Riff shook his head with quiet entertainment, glancing back at his partner. "Anyway, you know what I'm saying. But I guess you're right all the same. This has been...nice. And sex aside, I'm glad Trixie's around again. It's kind of normal for ponies to have friends. We don't really have a lot, at least none that we ever see again after blowin' through town. It's nice to feel a little normal."

Graceful smiled quietly and nodded again, his wings fluttering a bit behind him. The feminine pony looked up at the blue sky for a moment, his eyes tracing the motions of a few slow-moving clouds before he replied softly, "Yeah. Yeah it is, actually. I like us bein' weird, but...I also like feelin' like we do fit in somewhere. An' I really am glad that maybe we can have both Amdusias and some day even Trixie a part of that li'l piece."

"Now there's a tall goal," Riff murmured. "But...ain't nothin' wrong with reachin' high. We never got put off by that, did we?"

"Nah. Dreams ain't dreams if they're easy to snag," Graceful said softly. He smiled at Riffraff when his partner gazed up at him tenderly, nudging the larger pony quietly with his muzzle. "C'mon, Riffy. Let's get back inside, see what Dusey's come up with."

"Probably way too much," the crimson stallion replied mildly, but smiling all the same as he grunted and got back to his hooves to follow the slender pony back down the access stairs and toward their room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Night Comes Down

The next few days passed almost lazily for the trio, yet the two mortals felt more accomplished than they had in a long, long time. Riffraff had worked fervently with Amdusias on finding nuances within the specific field of guitar-playing, the demon determined to help the stallion find an even more personalized niche. Pure and unadulterated skill, he'd explained in a surprisingly non-insulting tone, would only count for so much. Yes, Riff had the soul of a musician, and his passion for the art was something the supernatural reptile genuinely admired and even respected. But Riffraff hadn't simply wished to be famous, and he hadn't wished to simply have the music play from his instrument. The crimson pegasus wanted to be able to actually play the guitar, to have the skill to do what his hooves had always wanted to do. And since then, Amdusias had watched – sometimes silently, in the background, invisible to even his contractual partner, sometimes very plainly, very directly, offering his snide, abrasive commentary – and he had witnessed Riffraff do something he never expected of a mortal: he sought to improve himself, to not be content with sitting on his laurels and enjoying his new-found skill without fretting about making it honestly his own.

Amdusias knew that Riffraff would have kept doggedly at the guitar even without deciding to become engrossed with demonology and the cryptic studies of the occult. However, the pegasus would never have achieved the level of ability he now possessed, and not of any fault of his own. Mortal ponies who could perform such delicate, precise motions were far and few, aside from the unicorn race. It was the fact that Amdusias knew Riff was aware of this knowledge that brought him a sense of hidden approval toward the muscular stallion. The pegasus appreciated what he'd been given, because he knew that even practicing twelve hours a day, seven days a week, would never have allowed him to make the music he'd always felt and heard in his mind. It didn't matter to him that he'd signed his soul over in order to gain the ability – to him, it was still a gift, something he'd been granted. _It probably helps the little insect that his contract was designed with loopholes no sensible demon would have allowed. Obnoxious, conniving mortal._

The smallest smile still twitched at the corner of the demon's muzzle as he watched Riffraff play through an extended variation on the basic theme with which they'd been working. To this day, he'd always held a combination of irritation and just the slightest bit of impressiveness for what the mortal lawyer had been able to pull over him that night, but he'd come to terms with it for the most part. If nothing else, he could at least take pride in knowing the soul in his clutches belonged to a finer-than-usual specimen of mortal. He gripped his saxophone loosely, itching to join Riff as the flanges poking out from his hooves moved like liquid across the strings. The reptile nodded once, then turned his attention toward the slender pony stretched out on the bed, flipping idly through a magazine he'd picked up from the front desk. "What is that frivolous publication with which you find yourself so intrigued?"

The periwinkle stallion glanced up with a smile, his rear legs kicking childishly at the air behind him. "A clothing magazine! I'm lookin' at the lingerie!" he replied cheerfully, drawing out the syllables of the last word before pausing. "That's fancy underwear that's usually only for yucky mares, in case you don't know."

"I know what lingerie is!" Amdusias snapped, looking embarrassed as he uncrossed his arms and then shifted the saxophone to the other hand awkwardly as he rubbed at his bare chest slowly. "What is the purpose of gazing upon images of other mortals posing with ill-fitting rags that you cretins hardly make use of, anyway?"

"'Cause sometimes, ponies wanna look sexy, an' you can't always try it before you buy it! Sooo...lookin' at it on other ponies' butts lets you decide if you wanna get it for yourself!" Graceful nodded several times, waving a hoof dismissively. "Everyone knows that. What, do you guys not have magazines in Helheim?"

"We do not," Amdusias replied dryly. "Nor do we have clothing, other than those loathsome oafs who revel in the sins of Pride and Greed. Some of those idiots fancy reliving their dreadful mortal lives, surrounded by unnecessary coverings of satin and silk...you should observe their mansions. Entire rooms, devoted solely to mortal-style clothing. It is repulsive."

"But the fact that we idiotic insects trot around naked as the day we were born is gross, too?" Riffraff asked amusedly, glancing up as his hooves continued strumming and picking along the strings. "I call mega-hypocrisy alert!"

"It is not hypocrisy," the reptile muttered, putting his saxophone to his lips and automatically playing an inverted variant of Riffraff's melody, even as the stallion created it on the fly. He paused only long enough to add mildly: "The difference is that we demons can hide our nether regions. You mortals...tend to flop about."

Riff snorted and his slender companion giggled wildly, covering his muzzle with a foreleg while grinning up at Amdusias. "You love our flopping about, don't you?! Don't lie!"

The demon rolled his eyes, turning his back on the laughing pegasus and slapping at his feminine frame with his tail as he continued to play a counterpart to Riff's rollicking solo. Graceful smiled, however, ducking quietly under the swing of Amdusias's appendage and only continuing to flip through the magazine while listening happily to the two males' instruments singing in unnatural harmony.

The demon kept perfect time with Riffraff, surprising even himself with how little he attempted to override the mortal guitarist's instrumentation. The saxophone and the guitar at first worked in synchronous tandem, matching one another through each measure, through each improvised verse. But as they became more comfortable with one another, as they read the others style and techniques, the two began a more advanced call-and-answer with each other. Graceful gave another warm smile, setting the magazine aside and propping his pierced muzzle into his hooves as he leaned forward and watched the duo play with more finesse and comfort than he would have ever imagined.

Riffraff's hooves drifted smoothly along the strings, moving faster and faster as he smiled and his eyes slid shut. Across from him, the demon swayed gently with the rhythm, his fingers a blur over the keys. The soft thumps of the padded lids over the brass instrument seemed to carry a tune of their own, while the gentle plink and squeak of the crimson pony's tendrils along the taut strings brought his wooden instrument to life, giving it a soul, a personality, a voice. The periwinkle pegasus was entranced, his eyes half-lidded and dreamy as his thoughts floated gently atop the racing conversation between guitar and saxophone, lost in the two-piece symphony.

They continued to play back and forth for nearly thirty minutes, somehow always anticipating the next improvisation before the other musician could even finish his bar. Amdusias didn't take it as a challenge for once, either, his eyes closed but a smile visible behind his mouthpiece as they shared the music between them, doing nothing more than playing for the sake of playing.

It was an honest disappointment when they both finally trailed to a gentle decrescendo, the music fading from their instruments until only the echoing twang of Riff's last strum remained in their ears. Amdusias lowered his saxophone wistfully, eyes still closed. The pony opposite him still had his hooves positioned along his guitar and it seemed to strain him physically to slowly pull away as he gave a quiet laugh. He glanced up, opening his muzzle to speak.

"You two are going to see your magician friend tonight, are you not?" Amdusias asked gently, just before Riff could compliment him on the extended instrumental duet. Both stallions glanced up nervously, meeting each others gazes for a moment. But the demon shook his head and held up a hand as he lowered the saxophone slowly with his other arm. "No, it is...it is alright. I appreciate that you two understand my caution, my apprehension. I know that you are not oblivious to the potential dangers of us being discovered. I will be on an errand in Helheim, myself...I will remain aloof of your strange mortal desires to flaunt your childish abilities to one another." He studied Riffraff's features first, then glanced over his shoulder at the smaller pegasus to gauge his reaction.

"But you know I must emphasize the same rhetoric about which I have been so firm during these past few days. You...cannot allow the nature of my existence, or even of yours, Riffraff, to become known to these ponies. Even to your friend, I simply cannot risk the chance of discovery." He grimaced and rubbed at his face for a moment as the silver saxophone disappeared from beneath his muscular arm. "To be frank, the mere persistence of my presence in this plane may be seen as a violation of the silent law regarding the involvement of immortals within Midgard. No official treatise exists outlining any such restrictions of interference by Helheim, Asgard, Valhalla or any other distant plane, yet there are certain unspoken laws that provide a baseline for the extent of intrusion upon this plane by any other."

Graceful hopped down from the bed to approach the other two. "Who like...keeps an eye on that?" he asked curiously, ears perked. "Is there somebody who goes around an' beats up folks who're cheatin' or somethin'?"

Amdusias looked slightly amused, watching the slender pegasus sit next to his companion with the same inquisitive expression. "Well, in the days of centuries past, most assuredly the wretched trio of which your two favorite winged unicorns were party to. Your precious Princesses and their oafish brother." He paused to scowl, leaving the two ponies before him somewhat confused. He continued, apparently content to not explain himself further. "They always took unnatural delight in pummeling away upon anything that seemed to upset some invisible balance; then again, they also were known to hire themselves out to any town which paid them a handsome fee, so who is to say what exactly these three maintained.

"Of all my eons of experience, I still could not say with certainty what force lurks between worlds to eye these precarious and unscripted rules; my best estimate would be, of course, the Fates. Those three are hardly known to even the most powerful of us demons, yet it is said they maintain the endless tapestry of this universe." He shrugged slowly before giving a small smile to the two stallions. "But I do not need my abilities to sense that the two of you are no idolaters to the keepers of Destiny, and you should know me well enough by this point to recognize a similar quality in myself. Put it bluntly, we are not interested in believing that our lives and decisions are ruled by some distant, invisible hand." He folded his arms as his equine companions gave silent nods of appreciation, finally understanding at least some thread of his oration.

He nodded back and continued softly. "Therefore, my concerns about the time spent here upon dreary Midgard are mostly out of a trained reaction to fear that which is potentially dangerous, that which has always been the subject of worried whispers and hissed rumors deep through the bowels of Helheim. No single demon can claim to have an assured answer to your question, little one, yet every demon with even a glimmer of common sense will tell you quite hurriedly that they would not dream of spending any great duration upon your plane, not without intentions of severing all ties with their homeland, abandoning their allies and heritage to live eternally upon this most miserable of planes, with you most miserable of creatures."

"Like you're doin', Dusey?" Riff inquired, his voice playful but tone soft. The demon frowned at him but didn't immediately respond in protest, instead shrugging silently and glancing between the two mortals meditatively.

"I will not deny that my own views and fears about the perils of an extended stay within Midgard have changed during these past few weeks. I have evolved, and I am not above admitting this." Amdusias smiled thinly, but Riffraff could tell the spiked reptile meant his words, and knew he had started down a path that would inevitably lead to difficulties with his home dimension. _He...is willing to threaten his own status and position in Helheim, isn't he...just to spend time with us..._

"It means a lot to us," the larger pegasus replied quietly. The demon grunted and waved a hand dismissively, though his own silent gratefulness shone through his muted expression. Riff figured Amdusias wouldn't be nearly as complacent with his drifting away from Helheim if he didn't find himself so inexorably entwined with these two particular pegasi. "I know it might suck for you in the long run, but..."

"Oh, cease your attempts at reassuring me. I find it patronizing and furthermore, endlessly vain and self-inflated for you to believe you wretched mortals are the reason for my lingering on your dreadful plane." The demon mumbled something further in his native tongue before standing up and slowly stretching his arms above his head. "Regardless of whether or not this is the truth," he added mildly. Graceful giggled and smiled warmly up at him, earning a scowl and a gentle poke to his forehead by one of Amdusias's tail-tips. "Now then, to prove I am not chained to this infernal world, I shall tarry away back to my home. I have business to conduct with a...Greed demon." He all but spat out the last two words, looking physically ill as he grumbled. "Filthy cockroaches. Please behave tonight." He glanced between them as Riff smiled slightly. "I may or may not choose to join you in slumber when you return."

"You got it, _Dad_ ," replied the crimson pony, winking at the demon's sour expression. "Go, go. Handle your business like a stallion, and we'll be good, we promise. No sharing of super-secret secrets or any of that shit." He waved a foreleg quietly and Amdusias sighed but nodded once with a faint smile.

"Enjoy yourselves while it lasts," he murmured. "I know you two are used to the life of travelers, and even if we settle down in this agrarian paradise for some time...we are all three of us aware that things may change in the skip of a heartbeat. I am glad you understand the origins of my caution and frustrations in certain matters; know that I do not disapprove of you two having this friend. Be careful, but...enjoy what you have, while you have it." With that, he gave a faint but honest smile before dissipating into a plume of black smoke to twist away silently beneath the door.

Riffraff blinked and gave a quizzical look to his partner. But the periwinkle pegasus seemed genuinely moved, a hoof over his chest as he swallowed quietly and then glanced up at Riff with a small smile. "Yeah. Dusey's right. Let's go get Trixie, an' have us a good night. Enjoy the good times while they last." He nodded firmly and the crimson stallion laughed quietly but nodded as well.

"Alright, hon. You and Dusey are being all. Weird and stuff, but...if you really wanna go so bad..."

The pegasi waited for night to fall, chatting back and forth about what songs they wanted to play for Trixie. They ate a small dinner together and then bickered briefly about Graceful dressing up; they eventually decided that he could wear one of his many scarves and the deep red-and-black legwarmers that Riffraff admittedly had a soft spot for. The larger male grabbed his guitar case and slung it over his shoulder before smiling at the excited singer and jerking his head toward the door. "I guess we'll head to the library and hope we don't end up awkwardly talking to that Twilight chick she said she was living with."

"Why would that be awkward?" Graceful asked, cocking his head as they trotted down the stairs to the lobby, both tossing cursory waves to the unicorn at the front desk. "We just say, 'Hello, can Trixie come out to play? Don't worry, you can trust us – she already had sex with Riffraff, here! And I'm really gay, so there probably won't be any sexy threesomes or anything.' How could that be awkward?"

"I'm not even dignifying that by saying I'm not dignifying it with a response," his companion replied drolly. "Let's. Try and avoid the front door."

"Riiiiiffy likes the baaaack door, Riiiiiffy likes the baaaack door!" Graceful immediately sang out, ignoring the awkward stare from the pony closing up his shop a few buildings down. Riff groaned and rubbed a hoof slowly at his forehead as the two pegasi began to amble toward the center of town. The smaller pegasus giggled quietly, wings beating gently and allowing him to hover easily next to his companion. "Well...you do!"

"Only because you have the tendency to sometimes try and carry on conversation while I'm the front door," he mumbled. "And that's really weird."

"Don't seem to stop you."

"That's because I'm afraid of you, and you know why." Riff cleared his throat and gave the airborne stallion an amused look. "The fact you didn't immediately protest says it all."

Graceful huffed loudly. "Hey, not fair! I was um. Thinking about stuff. And I wouldn't do anything you couldn't walk away from! Well, I mean, I might, but...you know, then I'd have to either -"

"You'd have to shut your awkward face," the crimson pony interrupted with a snort. "Let's not get ourselves an even worse reputation around here, yeah?"

"Hey. There's hardly anybody on the streets. Besides...the only ponies who really know us around here are ponies who go to the bar." Graceful smiled and turned a lazy loop above his partner, his cheerful yellow scarf streaming behind him as he did so. "But I don't mind. As much as I like attention, it's nice to have it for...you know. Pretty good reasons, not just for my flank, and just enough of that good attention that it feels like we gotta place around here. Like...we fit in for once, 'stead of bein' the ponies always on the outside, lookin' in at all the ponies we entertained for a few hours before they left us all...outside and stuff. Outside in the yard, an' there ain't even no pretty flowers or nothin', not even a garden or nothin', just some stupid half-dead grass an' sharp-pokey-bushes, an' they just LEAVE us there!"

Riffraff looked up at the rambling pegasus with a slight smile, shaking his head slowly and then glancing ahead as the prominent hollowed-out tree became visible in the darkness. "Sometimes I fear you will be actually taken away to one of those institutes and given a whole slew of medicines to take 'cause you're just plain goddamn crazy, sweetie."

Graceful Melody rubbed at his muzzle contemplatively, floating just a few inches above Riffraff's back as his slender body swayed from side to side. "Hmm. Well, that'd be okay, as long as you came by and visited. They have conjugal visits there, just like real jail, right?"

The larger pegasus snorted again, rolling his eyes as they approached the library. "You know, I wonder at times what you would have wished for if you were with me when I summoned up Amdusias. Something tells me I wouldn't be able to sleep. Ever."

The other stallion had to think about this for a moment before he gave a delighted giggle, nodding his head fervently. "Yeah, yeah! You read my mind, Riffyraff!" But before he could continue on his depraved train of thought, Riffraff shushed him with a hoof and then pointed toward a window on the lower level of the tree-turned-library. It was the only building on the street with dim light streaming out onto the well-kept yard. Graceful seemingly forgot about his uncomfortable conversation, eyes widening gleefully as he hovered up to the window and then mashed his entire face against it while rapping on the glass with a hoof. "Trixie!" he half-whispered, half-sang, wings still fluttering to keep his feminine frame afloat.

Riffraff groaned and rubbed at his features slowly as the unicorn stared up in surprise from the desk she'd been sitting at, eyes bulging at the sight of Graceful giggling and continuing to rub his muzzle and cheeks against the window. She hurried to the door a moment later, cracking it open and glaring out as the pegasi approached, one awkward and the other gleeful. "What in Celestia's mane are you two doing?" she hissed, glancing nervously over her shoulder before staring back at the stallions.

Riffraff cleared his throat quietly but Grace jumped in before he could respond. "We're here to drag you away from boring library book stuff!" he announced cheerfully. "C'mon! We'll go play some music, an' you can show us your new tricks! We really really really wanna see what you've learned!"

She reared back slightly, blushing and stealing a quick but searching gaze at the crimson pony. But he only smiled quietly, indicating that he indeed was not solely responsible for the surprise visit. "I...The...Great and Powerful Trixie is not available on demand," she complained quietly before peering furtively back into the library again. "Furthermore, she is studying very hard and does not want to be disturbed!"

"Aww, c'mon, Tricks, since when has your most eternal rival ever threatened you?" Riff teased, leaning forward slightly. "She settin' your curfew now or somethin'?"

The powder-blue pegasus scowled and made a face, pointing her muzzle skyward in the most dignified manner she could muster. "Trixie is not bossed around by anybody!" She paused, then cleared her throat. "Perhaps except for Luna. But she is a princess, and this is acceptable." She sniffed, then glanced at the pegasi again. Graceful had begun to bounce on his hooves, eyes wide and lips pouting. The unicorn sighed and dropped her head for a moment, the patterned hat sliding forward a few inches to partially obscure her eyes. "Oh...very well. Allow Trixie to put these papers away, or the obsessive wrath of that most-dumb Twilight Sparkle will be upon Trixie's head in the morning."

Riffraff smiled quietly while Graceful flitted around his head excitedly. He felt the smaller male's genuine cheer, gladdened that the slender pegasus wasn't simply happy for his own sake to spend time with Trixie. She emerged once more a few moments later, hat resettled primly on her sky-blue mane as she flicked her head and gently shut the door behind her. She paused and waited for the feminine pony expectantly, watching him with a tiny smile. He seemed oblivious at first, peering back down at her and tilting his head curiously. But the moment she opened her muzzle, Graceful quickly said: "So um, is the Great and Powerful Trixie still walking funny? I know my Riffy can sometimes make-"

"Grace!" Riffraff blurted, crimson cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red as he stared morbidly up at the periwinkle stallion. Trixie herself blushed deeply, looking somewhere between awkward and uncomfortable as she cleared her throat quietly.

"Trixie...does not kiss and tell in matters dealing with her fancolts," she responded quickly. She nonetheless met Riff's eyes, the larger pegasus embarrassed but now smiling somewhat as he shook his head slowly, then laughed despite himself and stepped closer to hug her firmly. She tensed up in surprise at first, eyes widened. Eventually her forelegs wrapped around him, however, and she pressed close as they embraced tightly for several seconds. Graceful giggled softly from above but remained surprisingly silent for the moment.

He dropped down to the ground as they slowly pulled apart, quickly giving her a fierce hug from the other side before she could react. Trixie sighed dramatically but a warm smile creased her muzzle as she returned his embrace as well, gazing down at the smaller male with something like sisterly affection. "You two are still very confusing to Trixie. And she does not dare to try and figure out the manner of your deranged relationship. But...she is glad to...have friends like you."

"An' we're happy to be Trixie's friends, too!" Graceful replied brightly, nudging the female gently before bouncing around in a circle as the other two ponies watched amusedly. "C'mon, c'mon, though, let's go! Can we like...do it right heeere?"

"You...you mean...the magic and music, yes?" Trixie asked slowly, looking almost afraid of the answer.

"Well yeah! What did you think I...oooooh!" A grin steadily spread across the small pony's pierced muzzle and Riffraff groaned before he could go any further, gently but firmly knocking a hoof against Graceful's skull.

"No. Bad. Uh...Tricks. We're the ones dragging you out in the middle of the night...where wouldja like to go?"

She gave him a bemused look, then laughed quietly and gestured toward the distant treeline. "Trixie thinks she could stomach this childish outing if she remains far from the prying eyes of Ponyville." The unicorn strode forward and then studied her cart meditatively. "Trixie has learned many new spells, though...I know certain displays of very flashy and dazzling lights are a favorite of some ponies." Her eyes drifted from Riffraff to the excited singer as Graceful continued to trot around the other two, apparently unaware of her insinuation. But Riff smiled quietly, touched by her willingness to perform the childish and simplistic tricks that always awed the smaller pegasus; tricks she no doubt had grown tired of through her years of relying on them for attention and money. "Perhaps she will perform a grand showcase of magic, old and new," she announced dramatically, placing a hoof against her chest as her cape fluttered slowly behind her, given a bit of help from her barely-visible horn glowing under her hat. "However." Trixie grimaced and favored the small wagon with a sour expression. "Trixie will require her cart for such extravagance."

"Riffraff will pull her cart for her," the crimson pegasus replied with a chuckle, ambling past her and harnessing himself to the single-pony reins.

"Such a gentlecolt!" Graceful gushed, clutching at his chest with both front hooves and stumbling about on his rear legs for a moment. Trixie snickered softly but looked appreciative – and somewhat moved – as Riff slid his guitar case into the basket at the front of the wagon, then pulled it in a slow circle to face the other two with a sheepish smile.

"Shut up, I'm...just being nice," he replied lamely. "You...should shut up." The other two ponies laughed and Riff blushed, though gave his own sheepish smile as he led them toward the outskirts of town.

They traveled as a strangely comfortable trio, Graceful asking Trixie a barrage of questions that the unicorn seemed half-amused, half-irritated at answering. He seemed to uphold his promise to Amdusias – but only to a bare minimum. He never made any mention of wanting to meet the mysterious Luna and Scrivener Blooms, but he certainly still filled the cool night air with his inquiries, pressing the unicorn to describe her training and the reasons for her being so insistent on remaining here in Ponyville. In turn, she was oddly at ease with providing answers for the curious pegasus, slipping back somewhat into her old habits of inserting unnecessary drama and overcompensating with wide gestures of her forelegs. But Riffraff smiled as he observed this; it was almost eerie how much he realized she sometimes shared with the feminine stallion. He displayed many of the same traits when he told stories, throwing in embellishments and over-the-top descriptions to earn that extra shocked stare or surprised gasp.

The crimson stallion thought his partner would accidentally mention Amdusias on more than one occasion, but each time that his eyebrows rose in concern, Graceful would delicately skip past the subject of the demon and insert some fictionalized story about a "new friend" or some "crazy musician" that somehow never had his name mentioned. The uncharacteristic anonymity hardly seemed to bother Trixie, however, as she only smiled and shook her head amusedly at Graceful's excited retelling of some performance or another. She was as content to listen to his rambling as she was to chat about her own experiences, possibly because so few ponies ever bothered to tell their stories to her – normally all conversation revolved around the Great and Powerful Trixie, even when she didn't necessarily want things to be that way.

They eventually moved off the path and into a broad field that bordered one of the expansive farms outside the main collective of Ponyville's structures. Graceful smiled happily as he dashed ahead, sprinting through the tall grasses and taking short, low glides between the sparse trees dotting the smooth landscape. Riffraff snickered softly and shook his head with amusement, glancing across as Trixie gave her own laugh despite herself. The two ponies locked gazes for a moment and she hesitantly took a step closer as he slowly craned his neck toward her...before they both stared backward as the very distinctive sound of cloth tearing filled the quiet air. Trixie's eyes widened morbidly at the sight of her cape, the corner of which had snagged against a wheel and ripped away a small but noticeable chunk of the patterned material.

"Trixie's cloak!" she whined, halting to grab at the ruined corner of the clothing while pouting and glaring – not at Riffraff, but rather at the offending wheel of her cart. The patch of distinctive cloth was still clinging defiantly to the wooden spoke, fluttering a bit in the gentle breeze as if to mock the frustrated unicorn. She huffed loudly, horn glowing for a moment beneath her hat. But the aura slowly faded before she could pluck the piece free and reattach it to the cape. She paused thoughtfully, then gave a small smile as she slowly turned back to face Riffraff. "Trixie thinks...she will survive with this small flaw. For the time being, at least. After all, she has survived far, far longer with far, far greater flaws."

Riffraff softened and gazed at her for a moment. Those particular words were not normally a part of the female's vocabulary and he was admittedly surprised and proud of the unicorn's willingness to put aside an issue that in the past would have left her complaining far into the early hours of the next morning. He smiled softly and continued forward several more paces until he slowed beneath the wide branches of a tall tree, at which point Trixie grumbled softly. "Trixie thinks this is far enough. You two may...entertain Trixie and she will conclude the evening with a far superior display of magic and skill, as she always has done so."

The masculine pegasus smiled slightly as he unharnessed himself and slipped carefully out of the rig. "We wouldn't have it any other way," he commented easily, reaching back to snag his guitar case from the front of the wagon. "No night is truly complete without one of Trixie's magnificent shows, of course."

She peered at him distrustfully, clearly expecting some follow-up jab at her overbearing sense of self-importance. But Riff's smile remained gentle, his eyes warm – perhaps just slightly teasing, but nothing that made his words feel any less appreciated. She allowed herself a small smile in return before glancing up as Graceful whooped softly and dove toward them from the top of the tree he'd apparently been perched within for the last few seconds. "Is it time to have our little festival?" he called out as he glided just over Trixie's head, the unicorn ducking but looking amused all the same.

"Yep, I think it is," Riff replied with a chuckle, leaning back against the side of the small cart, his guitar already free of its shell and resting against his chest. "You pick the first song, dillweed."

Graceful Melody landed neatly between the other two ponies, smiling brightly and spreading his wings wide for a moment. He nodded once, then gazed affectionately at Trixie as she watched curiously, the slender pony moving without hesitation into a sweet tenor. "I feel so bad, I gotta worried mind..." Riffraff blinked, the suddenness surprising him for an instant before he smiled slightly and immediately starting to pick a light, simple melody on the acoustic guitar. "I'm so lonesome all the time..." Graceful leaned forward a bit, placing a hoof against his chest as he emphasized gently: "Since I left my baby behind...on Blue Bayou."

Trixie blushed a bit at the emotion in his voice, unable to hide her rapture despite the simplicity of the tune. "Savin' nickels, savin' dimes...workin' til the sun don't shine," the small pegasus continued in his heartfelt tone. "Lookin' forward to happier times...on Blue Bayou." He smiled over his shoulder and Riffraff met his gaze with the same expression, his hooves shifting to start strumming a smoother rhythm as their voices rose together, Graceful shifting to a warm alto that meshed delicately with Riff's untrained baritone.

 _I'm going back some day_

 _Come what may_

 _On Blue Bayou..._

 _Where you sleep all day_

 _And the catfish play_

 _On Blue Bayou..._

Riffraff smiled again, glancing past his partner's lithe frame to meet Trixie's eyes for a moment even as he continued the chorus with Graceful, their voices both steeped in emotion.

 _Where those fishing boats_

 _With their sails afloat_

 _If I could only see..._

 _That familiar sunrise_

 _Through sleepy eyes..._

 _How happy I'd be_

The larger pegasus closed his eyes, once more returning to the staccato plucking, hooves purposefully sliding between notes to create an intentional noise on the acoustic instrument that somehow fit the emotive blues tune. Graceful himself moved closer to Trixie with a warm smile, voice remaining in his natural alto as he sang not only for her, but to her. "Maybe I'll go back there again...maybe I'll see some of my friends...maybe I'll be happy again, on Blue Bayou." She laughed softly, shaking her head once and not protesting as he threw a friendly foreleg around her neck. "Savin' nickels an' savin' dimes...workin' 'til that sun don't shine, lookin' forward to happier times..." He held a hoof out toward her and she smiled slightly, singing the last line hesitantly with him: "On Blue Bayou..."

Graceful beamed delightedly, kissing her firmly on the cheek before hopping into the air and turning a brief loop, already beginning to sing the secondary chorus as Riffraff again started to strum along, his voice rising once more to meet his companions.

 _I'm goin' back some day..._

 _Come what may..._

 _On Blue Bayou_

 _Where the folks are fine_

 _And the world is mine..._

 _On Blue Bayou_

Graceful Melody and Riffraff leaned their heads together with matching smiles, eyes closing as they continued their natural harmony.

 _Where that mare of mine_

 _By my side_

 _The silver moon_

 _An' the evening tide..._

 _Oh some sweet day_

 _Gonna take away_

 _This hurting inside..._

Riffraff slowed his strumming, smiling a bit as he watched Trixie rub embarrassedly at her overbright eyes, Graceful gently, soothingly intoning the final stanza by himself, his rich tenor soaked with heartfelt, gut-wrenching emotion.

 _Oh I'll never be blue..._

 _All my dreams come true..._

 _On Blue Bayou..._

He held the last note for several seconds, letting his voice naturally taper off to the echoes of Riffraff's closing strums, the ending strains of the tune seeming to quietly waver in the air around them for a moment. Graceful Melody opened his eyes with a smile, both stallions gazing warmly as Trixie did her best to clear her throat and erase the signs of her spilling-over emotions.

"Th-The Great and Powerful Trixie enjoyed this tune," she said after a few seconds, nodding sheepishly and looking more than a little embarrassed. "She...she demands that you play something more upbeat, though. Trixie wishes to smile. This last song seems to have...wreaked some kind of havoc on Trixie's allergies," she added lamely.

Riffraff smiled slightly as Graceful somehow managed to completely withhold his giggling, instead gazing at her with a friendly warmth in his features. "Alright, alright," the larger pegasus said with a chuckle, nodding and reaching up to drop his lowest string a note, altering the configuration of the guitar's tuning before giving it a strum. "Something cheerful for the lovely mare, from her number one fancolts." He began a jaunty banjo-like picking, hidden appendages beneath his hooves gliding along the strings as he laughed and Graceful brightened, hopping around on his rear hooves for a moment before belting out the start of the cheery blues-rock tune.

The two pegasi continued their unplugged show for another thirty or forty minutes, filling the quiet, vacant fields with the sound of the acoustic guitar and Graceful's unamplified voice. Trixie couldn't help smiling, laughing, even stomping quietly along in the tall grass when they went into one of her favorite numbers; when the three had shared venues during their time together, Riff and Grace had both witnessed the magician slip back into the audience after her show sometimes, always in time to catch this particular song. It brought warm memories back for each one of them, remembering their forced closeness on the road and perhaps feeling a little wistful that they hadn't been less abrasive to each other. She'd always been a friend in their eyes, but the combination of her personality and the pegasi's strange relationship had consistently caused frustrations on both sides of the fence before they'd finally started to put aside their differences. The trio silently wished between themselves that they'd done something before to solidify the friendship, but the past was the past, and they were determined to enjoy this evening without regrets.

When Riffraff finally set his guitar aside and smiled, his expression content, Graceful took several bows and then impulsively hugged the unicorn with a cheerful laugh. She awkwardly returned the embrace and then closed her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you for sharing."

The feminine pegasus smiled brightly, pulling back enough to gaze up at her tenderly. "It's no problem, Tricks. You deserve to be happy just like anybody else."

Trixie blushed and huffed quietly, gently placing a hoof against the smaller pegasus's face and pushing him back carefully. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need coddling," she mumbled. She seemed to glow with honest appreciation, however, and she smiled despite herself as her horn lit up beneath her hat. "But...Trixie will now return the favor and give her favorite fancolts a show they will remember." Graceful squealed happily, hopping back to his companion's side and promptly sitting in his lap as the magician used her telekinesis to open the doors of her cart. Riff smiled slightly and wrapped his forelegs around his partner to hold him gently as they watched curiously.

Several brightly hued streamers floated past, followed by a few mirrors and crystal orbs of various sizes, but all extremely reflective. Graceful already seemed entranced, eyes wide as his front hooves pattered an eager tattoo against Riff's forelegs. "Yay!"

The unicorn scoffed as she began to easily juggle four translucent balls with her magic, the crystalline spheres bobbing and twirling above her head. "Trixie has not even begun her performance!" She huffed, then gave a slight smile despite herself as she reached up and pulled her hat back enough to reveal the natural spire poking up past her light-blue mane. The familiar periwinkle aura surrounded it, but a moment later it began to emit small bursts of multicolored light, each beam tracing out with impressive accuracy to collide with the revolving orbs. Every brief contact sent out multiple rays of phosphorescence across differing hues, the random trajectories of magical light illuminating the entire area.

The smaller pegasus cheered and clapped his hooves together, grinning brightly at the light show like a foal at his first magic performance. Trixie rolled her eyes but gave another half-hidden smile as she held up a hoof. The crystal spheres continued to whip around the air above her, the lights still pulsing outward to strike them and explode into smaller beams with each collision, until the magician's horn released a loud bang, accompanied by a burst of light purple smoke. The pegasi's eyes were automatically drawn to the smoke as it began to glow, diffusing the light through the mist, and they failed to catch her slipping a bouquet of flowers past them from the wagon. Her extended hoof seemed to magically produce the bundle of mixed blossoms when she instantly dissolved the smoke and Graceful giggled childishly as he clapped eagerly again.

She smiled once more, tossing the bouquet toward him and dropping the balls neatly one-by-one so that they made an impossible single-file stack by her side. Riff tilted his head slightly, studying the spheres in the dim moonlight and wondering to himself how she pulled it off – there was no tell-tale aura around them, and he couldn't see any device behind the clear orbs that kept them stacked neatly. She caught his curious gaze and grinned toothily, allowing him to stare for a few seconds longer before she reached out with a hoof and swiped away one of the middle spheres. His eyes bulged somewhat when the top orb remained neatly in place, hovering without the slightest bob or twitch. "Holy...crap," he blurted before he could restrain himself. "How are you doing that? I don't see any magic."

She seemed genuinely proud, holding her head high. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not divulge her secrets! That is the burden of being Equestria's greatest magician!"

Graceful had tucked a violet iris behind an ear, hardly noticing the impressive illusion as he smiled invertedly at his companion. "Yeah, magicians can't tell their secrets! Otherwise the other magicians will come an' find 'em an' kill 'em!"

"That sounds like a cheap way out," Riffraff mumbled, kicking a rear hoof stubbornly against the grass before lowering himself to his partner's level and giving the widest, most pitiful eyes he could muster.

Trixie snorted at his puppy-eyes, shaking her head amusedly. "Oh, how can Trixie say no to her number one fancolt. Alright, it's actually quite simple – she has been learning a lot of focused concentration with Luna and the horrible Twilight Sparkle, and she has combined this with her secret ability of masking her magical aura!"

Riffraff blinked and leaned back slightly, an impressed expression on his features. "Oh wow, that's...pretty awesome, Tricks. I mean, I've always known you could pull off more than the showy stuff you do on stage, but still. That can't be easy."

Trixie positively beamed, blushing a bit as she gazed at the awestruck pegasi. "Trixie has...been working hard. It's only natural that she is able to show why she's the best."

The larger stallion laughed and nodded firmly. "The very best," he echoed softly before glancing down at Graceful. His companion was already clapping his front hooves together, however, demanding more in a childish tone as Trixie smiled with entertainment and more than a hint of well-deserved pride.

She proceeded onto another, simpler series of illusions and sleight-of-hoof; Graceful was almost instantly entranced and even Riffraff enjoyed himself despite occasionally spotting her smooth transitions of one object or another from point-to-point. She was nonetheless noticeably better than they'd ever seen her, and she had greatly improved the range of her tricks and illusions. Both stallions were shamelessly stunned when she'd somehow created the illusion of shifting the position of the pale moon across the night sky. Riff caught the smallest glimmer, but it lasted only a moment. The optical illusion had been otherwise flawless and they'd given her a loud, enthusiastic ovation when the glowing orb reappeared in its proper place a few seconds later.

A thin sheen of sweat covered her body when the illusion ended and she sat back on her haunches to take a long, heavy breath. But she looked absolutely content, pleased with herself even if she was too exhausted to preen beyond bowing low to the ground once. Graceful laughed and jumped out of his partner's lap to run an excited circle around the unicorn as Riffraff smiled and approached as well, ducking to avoid the smaller pegasus's hooves when he leaped over both their heads. "Trixie, I can honestly say that you impressed the hell outta me tonight. You really have been training hard, haven't you?"

She grinned up at him, nodding once and continuing to recover her breath. The crimson stallion chuckled and reached up to gently adjust her askew hat, bringing a rush of blood to her already flushed features but also earning a small, grateful smile. They sheepishly leaned toward one another, finding their muzzles locking together for a moment in a brief but passionate kiss, only to pull apart a moment later with matching blushes as Graceful crowed from above them: "Trixie an' Riffy, sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-"

"Graceful!" Riff yelped, looking morbidly embarrassed and flailing a foreleg at the hovering pegasus as Grace giggled and neatly glided out of his reach. Trixie smiled despite herself, watching as Riffraff huffed and took to the air, the larger stallion trying to tackle his companion out of the air as he slung insults at the gleeful periwinkle male staying just out of his range. The two winged ponies were just as she'd always remembered them and she found a comfort in knowing that no matter how much change came to her life and the world around her, Graceful Melody and Riffraff were still the two idiots they'd always been.

Grace eventually let the flustered guitarist catch him, the two spiraling down to the ground and rolling around to mock-grapple one another in the tall grass. Graceful laughed the entire time, his lithe frame easily twisting out of the various sloppy locks Riff attempted to place him into until he finally ended up throwing his larger body on top of the slender pegasus, trapping him beneath his weight with a satisfied grunt. The periwinkle pony squawked and flailed wildly to no avail, eventually huffing and splaying his limbs, pouting, while across from them, Trixie shook her head and laughed.

"Trixie is very glad you two haven't gained a single brain cell since our time together on the road. She would admittedly miss your immature antics." She chuckled softly and then glanced toward the literal pile of props and accessories she'd used throughout her extensive performance. Her exposed horn gave a faint glow, but it was barely enough to even illuminate the front of her patterned hat and the heavy statuette of herself that she tried to move with telekinesis wouldn't even flinch. She frowned, wincing backward as a bit of magical recoil sparked through her mane. "Dammit," she muttered with an embarrassed glance toward the pegasi as they gazed up at her, Riff still lying atop his partner. Their expressions softened, both realizing the issue almost immediately as they untangled themselves and quickly trotted over to the fatigued unicorn.

"We'll help, Tricks, no problem," Graceful chirped, slinging one of the large crystal orbs onto his back and cradling it into place with his wings as he smiled up at her and then hefted it back to her wagon. The magician blushed deeply, turning her eyes to Riffraff sheepishly. He only gave the same warm smile, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before scooping up the statuette in his forelegs and dragging it backward on his rear legs.

"Yeah, we got your back, just like the old days," he added with a firm nod. She opened her muzzle, presumably to make some hurried attempt at recovering her dignity, but he blew a raspberry before she could speak. "Shush. We're worn as hell when we finish a big show, too – if anything, we're touched that you put so much into a private performance for us cheap, lazy musicians." He met her eyes with another smile and she blushed but nodded back, laughing quietly and carefully loading some of the lighter props onto her own back to join the pegasi in returning everything to the cart.

Working side-by-side, the trio made short work of the unicorn's collection of trinkets and gadgets. Trixie was in bright spirits the entire time, looking genuinely cheerful despite her exhaustion. She traded constant small affections with the pegasi and seemed somewhat less uncomfortable with their strangely physical tendencies with even those they called "friend".

They wound up sitting together against the wagon afterward, Trixie nestled peacefully between the two stallions as Graceful childishly held one of her hooves. Riffraff was smoking a cigarette, and though he continued to mumble apologies to the other two, neither truly minded all that much. The evening had been an escape for all three of them, and Trixie especially looked more relaxed than she had in ages.

They'd been chatting lightly about Trixie's training with Luna and Scrivener Blooms, the unicorn using particularly emotive gestures and superfluous descriptions to explain the time she and the eccentric poet had been chased by enormous centipedes, when Riffraff suddenly felt a chill race along his spine. He frowned and reached up instinctively to grasp into his harmonica, glancing over Trixie's head as she rambled about how she'd practically had to drag the grumpy earth pony to safety. Graceful felt his eyes and met his gaze for a moment; the expression of uncertainty and confusion instantly worried the singer and he silently tightened his grip around Trixie's hoof.

She paused and looked curiously at the pegasus, initially assuming he was simply reacting to the story. She smiled supportively, but when his nervous features didn't melt into the usual childish smile, she whipped her head around to stare at Riffraff. "What?"

"I...I dunno," he muttered, slowly standing up and lifting his ears as he closed his eyes. A cold thrum pulsed steadily at the base of his spine – it wasn't unlike what he'd felt when Amdusias had mimicked the signatures of demons other than himself to help acclimate the pegasus to the sensation of "feeling" their presence. He swallowed thickly and opened his eyes, staring into the dark fields beyond Trixie's wagon. The moon shone brightly onto the swaying grass, yet he couldn't make out anything definite. He shook his head slowly, hesitantly setting aside the nervous tingle, writing it off as paranoia born of Amdusias's overbearing concern for their safety. He gave a small smile, turning back toward the other two and shrugging his shoulders. "Uh. Guess it's just the wind or somethin'..."

It wasn't until he realized there was no breeze that the swishing blades of grass suddenly filled his mind with panic, a mental klaxon blaring as his eyes widened. He spun around and stared with horror across the fields as at least a score of pale, skeletal figures cut jagged paths through the tall grass in a wide swathe that could be converging on nothing other than Trixie's wagon. "What the hell?!" he yelled, shrinking back.

Trixie and Graceful leaped to their hooves and came to his side, the smaller pegasus instantly whimpering and flattening himself to the ground as the unicorn's eyes widened. She took a step backward, trembling as the stallions stared helplessly at one another for a moment. "Run!" Riff managed to choke as the trio spun around and began to bolt for the nearest farmstead.

But they'd hardly been able to sprint more than a few paces before Graceful smashed violently into a translucent barrier, the sapphire surface rippling from his point of impact. He yelped in pain, stumbling backward and shaking his head wildly before screaming more in shock than pain as a telekinetic slap flung his slender frame aside. Riffraff shouted some incoherent denial before instinctively stepping in front of Trixie as she whipped around behind him with teeth grit. He felt the mare steeling herself at his flank and he glanced over his shoulder as she lowered her head in concentration. But even with a sharp cry of exertion, she could do little more than emit a weak flash of light from her horn as the pegasus felt his heart drop into his guts.

He turned around again to face the rushing figures, feeling his body numb from the sheer strangeness of the sight: in a words, they were skeletons. They seemed to be the same size as any other pony, but they'd been stripped of any flesh or hide, and the ivory bones had been carved with cryptic runes that he thought might have been demonic in nature...but he wasn't given much a chance to study them before the nearest creature snarled in a terrifyingly natural voice: "Outta the way!" before an invisible force collided with Riff's upper body and smashed him down into the grass. He grunted, dazed and frozen from the impact as he stared stupidly up at the bony creature; it possessed a horn, and could have served as an accurate medical diagram of the average skeletal structure of a regular unicorn. "Get the vessel! She is all that matters...kill the others!" it ordered to its cohorts before the cold blue fire that filled its eye sockets seemed to refocus onto the pegasus, its horn illuminating with the same sapphire glow emanating from the invisible wall behind them.

Riff's eyes widened and the crimson pegasus rolled quickly away to avoid the small but intense fireball only to have a second skeleton simply ram into his side, the powerful headbutt sending his muscular body rolling back down across the field as he grunted in surprise. Tears welled up in his ears from the pain and he struggled to retain his stance but already felt a limp in his right front leg. _Shit, shit, shit...no, this can't be happening..._

His anguish only grew as he stared between Graceful Melody and Trixie; the slender pegasus was only just beginning to stand again as three horned skeletons slowly surrounded him, while the weakened unicorn had already been easily subdued, her physical attempts at self-defense hardly fazing the bony creatures that quickly bound her limbs and slid some kind of sleeve over her horn as she screamed at the top of her lungs and looked desperately at the guitarist. His heart was torn between the two, hesitating even as the skeletons around his whimpering companion raised their horns high, various hues casting a threatening glow over Graceful's features.

The muscular stallion began to hyperventilate, then closed his eyes and turned away from Trixie, feeling her terrified stare on his back, her frightened cries as he yelled mindlessly and tackled the first unicorn skeleton just as it began to swing its horn toward the feminine pegasus. It felt exactly as he would have imagined it would feel to crash into a skeleton, although the unnatural creature didn't burst apart into dislocated bones as he had hoped. Nevertheless, it was enough to distract the other two before they could cast their spells and they instead turned their cold fiery eyes to him and unleashed twin blasts of electricity with no heed for their companion trapped beneath his bulk.

Riffraff's eyes bulged and he gave a strangled shout of agony as his body convulsed and spasmed wildly upon the skeletal creature, the pegasus rolling immediately to the side and trying to shake off the arcs of residual energy that sparked across his broad frame. His vision blurred and he could hardly make heads nor tails of his own limbs, feeling only a dull hum that made his movements jerky and uncoordinated. At his side, Graceful Melody screamed in pain and a wave of heat washed over Riffraff as he gave a choked sob of despair before he clutched blindly at his harmonica and threw his head back. "Amdusias!" A concentrated blast of telekinesis smashed into his broad chest and he flew back into Trixie's wagon, head smashing against the wooden planks as he yelped sharply and then all but screamed again: "Amdusias, we need you!"

Graceful's wings had been singed from a fireball and smoke was rising from his back as he sobbed and tried to crawl away vainly, the three skeletal unicorns once more closing in around him. He trembled, staring through his tears as Riffraff struggled to stand again, a splatter of his blood smearing the panels of the cart behind him. The smaller pegasus dragged himself forward even as he heard the hum of a gathered spell above him, the air around him crackling with energy as his mind screamed, begged, pleaded to not let things end this way.

A powerful blast of telekinetic energy surged past Graceful Melody and sent the bony creatures flying backward as a cold snarl filled the singer's ears. He felt a thick arm wrap around his waist, hefting his burned frame up easily before the enormous scaled apparition simply kicked one of the recovering skeletons, booting it through the air and into several of the creatures that swarmed toward them. Graceful could only watch numbly as Amdusias rushed to Riffraff and reached out for him, the periwinkle stallion feeling his consciousness fading. "Riffraff! Stop!"

But the larger pegasus had managed to retain his footing and was stumbling after the small band of the skeletal creatures that were quickly retreating with the restrained magician held between them. "N-no...no, can't...go, get...get Trixie..."

"I cannot!" the demon yelled, his prehensile tail swatting aside a charging earth pony skeleton as he tightened his grip around Graceful Melody. "Stop now!"

Riff's eyes filled with blood and tears as he shook his head numbly and barely ducked under the bony wing of an attacking pegasus, crying out to the unicorn. "Trixie! No, goddammit, Trixie!"

Amdusias snarled, stomping over the same pegasus that had lunged toward Riffraff and managing to grab the muscular stallion's tail in his free hand. He immediately yanked him back violently even as Riff gave a hoarse scream of denial and flung a foreleg wildly toward the reptile's features. It smashed into Amdusias's muzzle and he growled in pain but only wrapped his huge arm firmly around the pegasus as he looked coldly past the mortal unicorn, her captors and the trampled grass to briefly lock eyes with a grinning figure that stood at the tree line.

Its body was covered in swirling black smoke, two burning embers of crimson studying Amdusias momentarily before it shifted its gaze calmly to Trixie as the ephemeral creature lifted a foreleg that seemingly possessed no hoof, giving it the appearance of floating above the ground. In an instant, the struggling unicorn fell limp and Amdusias shuddered before quickly looking around as at least ten of the skeletal ponies moved rapidly in from all sides.

Riff continued to cry out desperately, cursing and trying to break away even as an amber glow surrounded the trio. "No, no, Amdusias, stop, for fuck's sake, stop!"

The demon grit his teeth, closing his eyes and concentrating as time seemed to slow for a moment...only to suddenly yell in shock as Riffraff managed to tear free and spread his trembling wings, flapping them hard and propelling himself toward the captured unicorn. "Idiot!" Amdusias roared, barely managing to throw up a thin yellow shield to one side that protected himself and the limp Graceful from a bolt of crackling electricity flung toward them from one of the horned skeletons. His energy already dangerously low, the massive reptile snarled and sprinted after the crimson pegasus even as several sharp daggers of ice peppered his back, their cruel tips slicing past his own spikes to lodge painfully into his scales.

Riffraff flew as fast as his wings would carry him, ignoring a deep cut slashed into a hind leg after he flew past several skeletal earth ponies wielding daggers. As he approached the cluster of bony creatures surrounding the unconscious unicorn, the strange, smoky pony slowly turned brightly-glowing crimson eyes onto him. Riff could see what he swore were the faces of other ponies shoving against the wispy aura surrounding the stallion and his flight stuttered, eyes wide and a hoof clipping the ground in surprise.

Amdusias saw the ephemeral creature grin coldly and he growled, putting on a burst of speed and leaping desperately toward Riffraff with an arm outstretched. Even as his fingers reached for the crimson pegasus, the sensation of time once more started to decrease and a hum of energy sang out from Amdusias's tined tail as his body glowed the same pale yellow. Riff felt it as well and he gave a sluggish moan of denial, begging his wings to flap just a bit harder, pleading with his body to gain just a few more feet. Trixie was so close he could see the shallow movements of her chest as the crowd of skeletons around her began to slowly turn and face him, horns glittering with magic.

He reached his hoof out, felt the hem of her cape brushing gently against his leg before vertigo tore violently through his stomach and the world around them faded into a blur of colors and sounds. He screamed desperately but even his own voice felt muted in his ears as a firm grip closed around his rear leg and clamped down tightly. He could see afterimages of the skeletal ponies unleashing a volley of deadly spells aimed directly for his broad frame, the faded figure of Trixie so close, practically in his hoof, as the cruel grin and gleaming irises of the smoky pony at the edge of the woods seemed to bore into his soul even as he passed harmlessly through the shadows of their physical forms.

Time snapped back to reality an instant later as Riffraff landed hard on a gravelly surface, the fingers around his leg unable to keep their grip. The crimson stallion gave an agonized yelp as he rolled across a bed of sharp pebbles, wings folding awkwardly beneath him before he ended in a disjointed sprawl halfway into a small creek. The cold water splashed across his splayed forelegs and along his muzzle but the shock did little to shadow his immediate sense of failure, fury and desolation. The pegasus closed his eyes and slammed a hoof into the chilly stream as tears rolled down his cheeks, his body aching, his skull throbbing, but none of it seeming to matter as he gave a strangled, broken yell of frustration.

Behind him, Amdusias lay silent and unconscious. Graceful Melody, flung from the demon's protective embrace, moaned in pain and then jerked his head to the side to vomit as his feminine frame quivered miserably. Smoke still rose from his damaged wings and they fluttered weakly before simply dropping against his back. Graceful lifted his head from the hard dirt surface he'd skidded across, seeing his partner sobbing and trembling in the creek while the massive demon was laid out on his side a few feet away, black blood streaming down from multiple pierce wounds along his back as a trickle of the same stuff ran from his nostrils and open jaws. "R-Riff..." he whispered, coughing up a bit more bile before his body shivered and the agony began to spread out from his wings as tears filled his eyes. "Riff..." He stretched a hoof weakly toward the crimson pegasus before it dropped to the dirt, his head slumping as he felt his heart sink, wanting to curl into a tiny ball and disappear as he started to cry uncontrollably, losing himself to the pain both physical and emotional.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I Will Always Love You

Amdusias slowly opened his eyes as the icy rush of liquid along his aching back stirred him into consciousness. He tried to sit up and immediately groaned in pain, reaching back blindly over a shoulder. But a gentle hoof grasped his wrist and pushed it quietly back, Graceful's familiar voice murmuring: "It's okay, Dusey. Just relax...just...just washin' out these cuts. They...they're pretty deep..."

"Graceful Melody...you are okay." The demon nodded silently before twisting his head around sharply. "Riffraff? Where is Riffraff?"

"He's okay," the small pegasus whispered, a tremor in his voice as he gingerly cupped more water from the stream into his hoof and then splashed it carefully onto the reptile's back. Many of Amdusias's spines had snapped off or simply withered away to nothing after the overexertion of his power; the small wounds they left, however, were nothing compared to the jagged holes dotting the demon's taut hide where the ice-based magical attack had struck him. "He's...he's really upset and...he...flew away..." The slender pony's head dropped, tears rolling down his muzzle as the distant sunrise illuminated his pale features. "He'll be back..."

But Graceful's words were hesitant, as if he wasn't sure, and Amdusias didn't need to see the pegasus to feel his agony, to reach deep into his thoughts, to see his very soul contorted with pain. The demon stared ahead numbly, allowing the slender mortal to continue slowly rinsing out his multiple injuries. "I...I am sorry..."

"Dun apologize," the pegasus replied meekly, choking back a sob. "It...it isn't your fault. You couldn't save us all. You did what you could..." He leaned forward and then whimpered in pain as his wings brushed against one another, the charred feathers dropping free and fluttering into the slow-moving stream as Graceful closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the agony. "He'll...he'll be okay. He just has to...he just has to..." His voice hitched and the pegasus dropped his head, his hooves falling to his sides as he started to cry again.

The demon watched a small trail of blackened feathers float past atop the water as the mortal slumped and attempted apologies through his sobs. Amdusias closed his eyes for a moment, then slowly pushed himself up with his hands, feeling his body protesting, nerves screaming in torture but forcing himself through the agony to slowly sit up.

Doing his best to not grimace in pain, the reptile silently pulled the singer into a tight hug without knowing what he could possibly say or do to help. Graceful Melody instinctively pressed close and shoved his head against the reptile's broad chest, crying harder as strong arms gently embraced him, careful not to brush against his damaged wings. Amdusias looked down at the devastating burns, his heart twisting in his chest; he wanted to curse the larger pony, lay a savage beating into him for abandoning his injured companion, for not simply running when he had the chance...and yet he couldn't bear to think of doing either. He himself felt guilty, felt downright horrible for not having the strength and conviction to at least try saving their friend. A slow, shuddering breath escaped his muzzle and he closed his eyes again. "You are hurt badly, little one. Please try your best to focus...do not fret, Riffraff will return. But I need you to focus so I can heal you before it is too late."

Graceful nodded mutely and closed his eyes as he tried to shut out all the warring emotions and confused thoughts. He twitched when Amdusias gripped into one of his wings, feeling more scorched feathers fluttering free to scatter across his slender frame. The demon winced, too weak to concentrate on both healing the pegasus as well as blocking his natural mental link, and his own body suddenly filled with the pegasus's searing pain. But he grit his teeth and put all his strength and focus toward pushing his amber essence into Graceful's wings. The feminine male whimpered but kept as still as he could, feeling the reptile's energy lapping at his shoulderblades, like weak ripples on the shore of a quiet pond.

The process was slow, and Amdusias could do little to ease the discomfort and outright pain from his fingers gently gripping the blackened appendages, unable to push his healing energy into the mortal except by contact alone due to his own damaged vitality. The gaping wounds in his back were bleeding again, and all but a few lonely spines remained jutting out from his pale hide. But his attention revolved solely around the injured mortal, knowing that his own traumatic lacerations would eventually begin to naturally heal. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could sense Riffraff, knowing the crimson stallion hadn't fled far from the unplanned exit point of the frantic teleportation. He sighed quietly, and Graceful immediately whined loudly; Amdusias winced and muttered an apology, cursing himself for falling prey to the mortal habits of not maintaining an absolute meditation-like focus on his current goal. "I am sorry, little one. My own mind is...having difficulty concentrating."

"He'll...he'll be back? You're sure?" Graceful whispered, wet tears rolling down his muzzle to trickle down the demon's muscular stomach as his slender forelegs clutched silently to the reptile's waist.

His features softening, Amdusias gazed down at the pegasus for a moment, then nodded once and let his eyes drift back toward the mortal's singed wings. "He is not far. He will be back." A bit of static filled his mind as he made another, more careful mental probe into the unfamiliar forest around them. His unhindered link with Graceful's own ragged psyche gave the feminine stallion a glimpse of the demon's outstretched telepathic fingers. They both felt Riffraff's distinct signature for a moment: it was healthy in one way, yet tangibly pained in another. Amdusias grimaced and quickly withdrew his psychic grip with a soft hiss.

A brief jolt of pain ran through Graceful when he felt Amdusias snip the outbound mental tether, but he only gripped harder into the reptile's waist, tears filling his eyes again. "Thank you. At least I know he's alive." He whimpered a bit when the demon turned his attention back to healing his ruined wings, but his features were less contorted in pain now that he had something upon which he could focus.

"Yes, he is alive. I...may be unfamiliar with many mortal emotions and attachments, but I am not blind to the agony of losing a close friend," Amdusias murmured, his body relaxing somewhat as Graceful Melody's more-soothed state eased the transfer of his anima into his scorched form.

"More than that," the pegasus replied quietly, smiling faintly against the demon's muscular stomach. "I thought of her as a close friend. She...was more to Riff. That...that night. It was special for them." He closed his eyes and Amdusias instinctively curled his tail around the mortal in an innate act of compassion. "He...he lost a lover." Sighing quietly and shaking his head just enough to make his messy mane quiver, the periwinkle pony let his own words sink in. He was surprised that he felt no animosity, and only a sliver of jealousy – more than anything, he wanted to take back the cruel thoughts he'd harbored toward the two, the gnawing fear of being abandoned. In a word, he felt...

"Do not burden yourself with guilt, little one," the reptile chided gently as his fingers slid slowly along the humeri of Graceful's wings. The smoldering had stopped, and the precious few feathers still clinging to the seared flesh and bone beneath no longer dropped like so many dead leaves. Amdusias was silently discouraged at the sluggishness of the healing process, but the reptile knew better than to expect miracles. _Even of myself,_ he thought wryly, allowing himself a small smile before he gazed down with genuine concern once again.

"You did nothing that you should hold against yourself. Perhaps it may seem foolish to most, you, the less...inhibited half of this strange pair, concerned about your faithful paladin finding truer solace with another. However, my experiences with the two of you convince me that neither of you are to be taken at face value. Your fears, paranoia and envy were not unjust. Perhaps they were a bit childish...but you are not guilty of any horrific crime, moral, mental, emotional or otherwise." He looked into the pegasus's tear-filled silver eyes when they gazed up at him, seeking the consolation that still did not come quite naturally for the demon lord. "You may occasionally be an idiot...but you have no reason to feel guilty for the emotions through which you suffered. They are...acceptable for you, strange little mortal."

Graceful Melody gave a short, quiet laugh, closing his eyes again and resting his head against the reptile's stomach again. He lay there, silent, as Amdusias continued to gingerly heal his wings in a piecemeal fashion. Amdusias had spoken honestly, and the demon's words and opinions presently carried a far greater weight for the feminine pony. It had been a by-product of his invitation for the reptile to become closer, his acceptance of Amdusias as more than a friend, as family, as a companion worthy of sharing so much time with the two devoted pegasi.

The scaled creature's words were important, now – they were not simply the insane or self-righteous rantings of some demon goading Riffraff to expire faster all while insulting everything he and his companion did. Amdusias could now speak to Graceful, actually _speak_ to him, and have his remarks reach the emotional mortal's heart and soul without any deflection or insulation from his multiple facades, layers and masks. An insult could now truly cripple Graceful's self-confidence, just as kind words uttered at the right moment could relieve his worst internal struggles.

The pegasus let the world fade around him, feeling only the light contact of the demon's fingers along his wings. The pain ebbed steadily away, though the slender male didn't need to see his wings to know they were far from healed. An accidental flex of his shoulderblade had caused one of the appendages to flutter weakly, and Graceful heard only the gentle swish of featherless bone through the air. He felt immediately sick to his stomach and was saved from retching only by Amdusias gently placing a hand on his skull and siphoning out the nauseating images. The stallion still shivered, but he no longer felt queasy, glancing up at the reptile with a faint smile. "Thanks, Dusey. You're alright."

Amdusias chuckled softly despite himself, shaking his head slowly and grasping into the pony's wings again. "I am only saying that which I have plucked from your mind as the words you desired to hear."

"You know, as self-inflated as you can be sometimes...you can also be a real self-...hater. Sometimes." Graceful mumbled, keeping his eyes closed and his features pressed to the reptile's torso. "Just take the compliment. You're helping me feel better. It means a lot."

The reptile grunted quietly and studied the small male for a moment. As always, Graceful Melody's behavior brought him the usual mixture of confusion and amusement. He'd regained enough stamina that he could sense the mortal's murmurs were genuine. He smiled a bit and then lifted his tail, hoping for the best as he placed the two sharp ends against Graceful's skull. The demon focused briefly, then released the small reserve of energy he'd managed to gather. The amber essence flowed along his lengthy tail and into the pegasus, allowing Graceful to slump into a much-needed sleep as Amdusias breathed a sigh of relief. Simply healing the burn damage wasn't an extremely complex or painful process, but the regeneration of the pegasus's wings to their former fullness and functionality would be an excruciating ordeal, and one that Amdusias would not have wanted to bring upon the feminine stallion while conscious.

Amdusias closed his eyes, the tines of his tail still lightly contacting the stallion's head. He took a few seconds to check his mental state, ensuring the pegasus was indeed completely under, then gently scooped the periwinkle pony into his muscular arms and carried him to the dry riverbank. They'd both become damp after Graceful apparently managed to drag the reptile's unconscious body to the stream, where he'd carefully washed out the deep icicle wounds. The slender pony began to shiver in his forced slumber, droplets of cold water falling from his scored hide. Amdusias frowned a bit, knowing he had hardly regained the strength to rely on his firebreathing ability for anything beyond a few seconds of flickering flame. So he did the next best thing he could think of at the time, hugging Graceful's small body tightly against his broad chest and curling his tail protectively around the wet mortal. "Sleep now, little one. I shall have the worst over soon enough. And perhaps your infernal paladin might return from his fruitless venture in time to comfort you when I shall be too preoccupied to offer you such mortal trifles." The demon smiled faintly, hesitantly brushing back the smaller male's mane.

But before he could try and rest his own nerves, a familiar voice sounded in the clearing. "You mean this infernal paladin?" He blinked, looking slowly over his shoulder before yelping in surprise and almost dropping the slender pegasus in his arms. Riffraff stood behind him, his eyes cast down and a shameful expression painting his features.

"Do not do that, annoying little insect," Amdusias hissed, looking embarrassed as he slowly relaxed again, the slender pony in his embrace thankfully still asleep. "It is impolite to skulk around behind your benefactor's back."

Riffraff glanced up and tilted his head slightly before giving a small smile. "Wait. You didn't sense me?"

Amdusias met the larger stallion's gaze and hesitated before speaking. He studied Riffraff's moment of uplifted spirit, the visible flash of pride at having been able to mask his signature from the demon, and Amdusias briefly debated with himself as he suddenly felt torn between reactions. The reptile pursed his lips and then looked down again at Graceful Melody, finally saying softly: "Do not make this about yourself, Riffraff. Your companion was badly injured. I...understand your pain. But you need to focus on the little one for now. He needs my help, and I need yours. Besides, you know him better than I – would he not want you here at his side? Your mind, as well, here with his and not madly rampaging through the forests of regret, pain and blind fury?"

Amdusias wanted to compliment the pony whose soul belonged to him; he was admittedly impressed that now, of all times, Riffraff had stumbled into the finer art of keeping his mind almost completely sealed from the outside world. But having the injured singer in his arms, his shallow breaths a continuous reminder of what the trio had all suffered in the nearly botched rescue, Amdusias was reminded that Graceful considered him family, too. It went against every ounce of instinct in his body... _But then again, what hasn't been against my instincts these last few moon cycles?_ He reached down and silently ran a finger along one of Graceful's charred appendages as if emphasizing his point, glancing up into Riffraff's ashamed eyes. "I know you mean him no ill will, and that you both have...unique ways of coping with emotional trauma." He smiled a bit and then nodded once. "Come, sit with me. I...I need to borrow your energy," the demon murmured, looking somewhat embarrassed himself. "I must heal him quickly before it becomes too late for the regeneration of his wings."

Riffraff blushed and nodded, settling down at Amdusias's side as the reptile wrapped an arm quietly around him, the limb long enough to pull him close while still gently grasping the smaller pegasus's injured wings. "He's...he's hurt pretty bad. Gods, Gracie...I'm sorry..." He looked down, swallowing thickly as he reached out with a hoof to caress his companion's damp mane back, his foreleg trembling. "I...it's all my fault...I shouldn't have...hesitated, I should have come straight to him..."

Amdusias grunted quietly, closing his eyes as he began to draw upon the conscious stallion's vitality. He was silent as he gently interlocked their minds, beginning a slow but steady flow not unlike an intravenous drip that trickled from Riffraff's form into his own. His hands immediately glowed a bit brighter and the reptile felt a surge of increased power, the advanced healing process suddenly easier to maintain. He exhaled slowly, looking relieved and then finally glancing down at the tearful guitarist. Their current link all but laid Riffraff's thoughts out upon an uncovered platter for the reptile...not that he needed to read them to understand the stallion's distraught state of mind. "I told this same advice to your little maiden of dishonor, soul-seller. Do not allow your guilt to derail you from the tracks leading to recovery. There are no solutions or comforts to find upon the back of that beast. Your heart belongs to this one; that is clear as day even to a confused lord of Helheim who hardly comprehends even the most basic of mortal emotions. However, you held – and still do hold – very intense feelings for this female." He paused, turning his attention back to Graceful for a moment as translucent wings made of energy began to etch themselves into reality before steadily becoming corporeal.

Riffraff looked down silently, the pause in conversation allowing his thoughts to drift. He felt Amdusias's presence in his mind, and he knew the demon didn't need any excess interference to deal with while trying to heal the small pegasus...but it was difficult to not think of Trixie. Of her horrified expression, that absolute look of terror, of fear and...what Riff felt with a sharp pang might have been pain, even rejection. The awful realization that Riffraff had hesitated long enough that he could neither save the female, nor prevent the damage to his companion. Her last thoughts of consciousness being of the crimson stallion reaching for her before simply disappearing in the clutches of the enormous rep-

"Riffraff!"

Amdusias's sharp voice sliced through the fog of Riff's miserable thoughts, snapping him back to reality where the demon was still half-hugging him to his side, although his expression had become unexpectedly severe. The larger pony flattened his ears shamefully before glancing with a wince at his partner: a majority of the semi-translucent feathers had shattered like so much fragile glass and it took Riffraff a moment to realize that the black splatters on Graceful's mane were from the multiple trickles of blood that now ran from the demon's nostrils and jaws. His teeth were clenched, ivory fangs gleaming dangerously as his massive, muscular frame shivered slightly. The crimson pegasus looked down with a quiet whimper, whispering meekly, "I'm...I'm sorry. I'll focus, Dusey, I promise. Please...please, do what you have to do to fix him...I...I..."

"I am not asking you to permanently bury your emotions," the reptile replied curtly before sighing and then softening somewhat. "Simply...stow them for now. You may unleash the full brunt of your curses and accusations when we have finished. That is my promise to you, mortal. But for now..." Amdusias met his gaze, his reptilian eyes showing a genuine plea, an honest request for the pegasus's cooperation. "Please help me."

Riffraff swallowed thickly but quickly and silently nodded. He closed his eyes, this time making a more conscious effort to clear his mind while reaching a hoof out blindly to squeeze slowly into Amdusias's muscular forearm. The reptile glanced down at this thoughtfully, then used his other hand to carefully guide Riff's other front hoof onto Graceful's shoulder. He felt Riffraff's worried thoughts rising almost immediately – the crimson pony was afraid of losing control over his thoughts again, and this time doing damage to the slender pony instead of only slowing the regeneration process. "Have a bit of faith in yourself," the demon murmured, placing his hands once more on Graceful's charred wings. "He has plenty of it for us both. Focus on him, not me. The rest will happen naturally, you need not force anything. He is strong, and he will feel your presence even in his unconscious state."

Riff nodded nervously, keeping his eyes closed and letting his hoof gently squeeze his companion's shoulder as the other remained locked onto Amdusias's bulging limb. A quiet moment of concentration passed before the muscular pony suddenly felt a surge of demonic energy rolling through the reptile's massive arms again. He flinched once as their mental link suffered a moment of static, but when his thoughts settled and Amdusias put all his concentration into his abilities, the sensation became more akin to a gentle flow of water that snaked through his mind and traveled along an invisible conduit to the demon. He felt a soft warmth radiating against his chest and even through closed lids, he was able to see the distinctive glow of Amdusias's energy.

At first he felt nothing beyond the light trickle outward of his thoughts and emotions. It was nearly soothing, like some of the darkness was being pulled out from his heart. Sensing Riffraff's relaxed state, Amdusias grunted and increased the potency of his preternatural abilities; the guitarist could now feel a more distinctive draining sensation in his mind, and soon throughout his body. He winced as Amdusias drew on his very life force, the demon augmenting his own weakened vitality with the stallion's. But Riffraff did all he could to keep his mind clear, not thinking about the fact that he felt more and more exhausted with every passing second, refusing to even put Amdusias in his thoughts as he concentrated only on Graceful Melody, on his smile, his warm laughter, the way he could brighten even the gloomiest of days, the months they'd spent together, through thick and thin, their strange but comfortable and secure relationship, the way every little thing seemed to be a thrill for the happy-go-lucky pegasus, the way they could giggle like children and chase each other through the skies without another care in the world... He gasped softly, a massive tremor racing along his spine as his eyes opened for only a moment before they rolled back into his skull, the masculine stallion giving a weak groan and collapsing against the massive demon, unconscious and drained far beyond his physical and mental limits.

Breathing hard, Amdusias slowly wiped the sweat and blood from his features, tasting his own vital fluids but ignoring them as he instead stared down at the periwinkle pegasus, shocked despite himself at how well the regeneration had gone. Graceful's wings looked to be completely intact once more, even if they'd become a pale amber, the hue of the feathers altered in mimicry of the demon's essence. Blood was leaking from the base of the pegasus's wings, but it was only from the strain they'd undergone with the intense introduction of so much supernatural anima.

Graceful Melody was still asleep, and Riffraff had passed out an instant or two after the procedure ended. Amdusias smiled a bit at this – he'd sensed a particular memory that had apparently triggered the last powerful burst of regeneration, one of the two ponies flying aimlessly together, holding hooves and smiling like schoolchildren out on their first date. He glanced down between the two mortals, shaking his head slowly and then gently pulling them both into his lap with a sigh. "Weak little bags of barely edible flesh," he murmured, leaning back against the steep embankment, his clawed feet resting in the cool, soothing water of the small creek as his long tail curled once around the pegasi. "Though..." He studied them for a moment, amber eyes thoughtful and perhaps even glowing with just a hint of warmth and affection for the two. "I suppose you have both proven that no mortal can be understood by his strange, four-legged hide alone..."

Amdusias stayed conscious long enough to observe Riffraff regaining his senses, the massive demon having long since exhausted the vast majority of his stamina. He mumbled something unintelligible, gently slapping the back of the larger pegasus's head before adding mildly, "Do not run away while I am recovering. I will not forgive you if this one finds harm after all I have done to heal him." With that, he flicked Riff's nose and then yawned and simply slumped back against the embankment, asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Weirdo," Riffraff mumbled, rubbing slowly at his eyes and then sighing as he arched his back and stretched a foreleg out above his head. He shook his mane out briefly, trying to force the lingering sleepiness from his mind. He glanced up at the enormous reptile and gently poked the muscular arm still wrapped around his crimson frame. But all he got in response were a few quiet snores; he was somehow unsurprised, considering Amdusias's creed and alignment. Riff grumbled and carefully wiggled free of the demon's half-embrace, watching his hooves to prevent from stepping on his snoozing partner. They'd both ended up in Amdusias's lap, and while Riffraff would not have minded simply lying there and enjoying the quiet comfort of their strange companionship, he felt...restless, in a word. Now that his concentration was no longer required in the resurrection of Graceful's wings, the guitarist's thoughts had been given free reign to rampage wildly across every subject he'd been hoping to avoid thinking about for a least a few hours.

But there was no escaping the burden of his guilt, no matter how many times Amdusias would inevitably tell him not to allow that particular weight rest upon his shoulders. The image of Trixie's helpless expression, her fear, her hint of betrayal...it had been burned into Riffraff's memory. He'd wanted to ask the demon if there was a chance she was still alive, if Amdusias knew who or what that strange creature was who'd watched from the outskirts of the forest. _His eyes...they were...like little red gems. And he was just so calm..._ Riff shuddered and closed his eyes, starting to slowly pace next to the other two slumbering males. At first he'd thought the figure had been some kind of Phooka, but the smoky aura surrounding its indistinguishable frame had been thicker, more ethereal. _And I guess I can't be sure it was a 'he'...but...it was a he. And those faces...I...saw them, I know I wasn't seeing things..._

He shivered again and shook his head rapidly, automatically reaching beneath his wing for the small leather pouch that had somehow survived both an attack by cruel, mysterious, somehow-coherent skeletons, as well as a hurried, weakened teleport he'd actively resisted. A small smile crossed the pegasus's tired features as he plucked a coffin nail free and leaned to the side to light it.

Taking a slow, calming drag, the pegasus closed his eyes and tried to sort through his thoughts. He hoped beyond hope that Trixie might still be alive – they'd been specifically targeting her, and he figured if they wanted her dead...she would have been dead and not captured. Before he'd realized the extent of Graceful's injuries, he had made an attempt to fly back to the scene of the attack, but Amdusias's jump had not only been massive, but apparently random as well. When he'd flown as high as his sore wings allowed him, the stallion couldn't even see the distinctive outline of Canterlot against the distant mountains; either they'd ended up on the other side of them, or they'd jumped to an entirely different area of Equestria. There had been absolutely no signs of Ponyville, either, and he'd soon been forced to glide back down to the ground when the bases of his wings began screaming in agonized denial, long before he'd been able to discern their current location.

He looked silently at the narrow creek before them, the babbling water helping to steady his nerves before he could start tearing himself apart once more for his failures. He felt like it had been all his fault – he had, after all, been the one to insist on their outing. He'd wanted Trixie and Graceful Melody to be on good terms, to ensure that their friendship hadn't been broken because of the unexpectedly deep intimacy between himself and the magician. "Fuck..." he muttered, slamming a hoof into the pebbles below as his teeth clenched tightly around the filter of the cigarette. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Between the horrific damage to his companion and the loss of their friend, Riffraff wasn't sure what he regretted more. If he'd gone after Trixie first, Graceful very well might have been reduced to a pile of ashes by the frighteningly powerful skeletal unicorns. And yet if he'd completely turned his back on the magician to protect his companion... _That look she had. She...she knew I couldn't make that choice. She knew I couldn't come after her first...and then once Amdusias showed up..._

He frowned and shifted slightly before sitting back heavily and drawing his eyes back toward the other two. He settled his gaze on Amdusias, studying the multitude of dried blood trails and obvious signs of strain and injury. Something came to mind as he drew his eyes along the muscular reptile's frame: the demon had been in Helheim that evening. _Maybe that's why it took him so long to arrive when normally he's there within a second or two of being summoned. He had to get here from down below._ The pegasus sighed and inhaled slowly again, letting the smoke trickle back out through his nostrils while watching his companions slumber. _I guess he didn't have a choice. He would have been worn out just from getting up here so fast. Maybe he really couldn't jump with Trixie, too._

"Or maybe he was just a goddamn selfish fucking coward who didn't give a shit about her, and who sure as hell wasn't going to risk his neck for somebody who didn't have a personal tie to him," Riffraff muttered acidly, reaching up and massaging one of his temples. He hadn't felt such opposing emotions for the demon in a long time, since even before the savage beating he'd received at Amdusias's hands in Canterlot. Part of him was absolutely grateful – without the reptile's appearance, they likely would have both fallen before the skeletal hooves of the creatures within moments. But part of him was seconds away from attacking the snoozing demon lord, wanting to exact revenge for his choice. There had been an opportunity to rescue the unicorn, and the bitter side of the crimson pegasus felt nothing but scathing disappointment, fury and distrust toward the scaled entity.

Riffraff sighed quietly again, closing his eyes and puffing on the glowing cylinder. His mind was frayed with the mental oscillations between anger and gratitude, and it was made only worse when a gentle whisper from within reminded him that he had to wonder about Graceful, too. Had the slender pegasus not been jealous of the magician, after all? Riff couldn't recall whether or not he'd heard his partner crying out in protest when Amdusias had been preparing to leave without Trixie. He couldn't even be sure if the feminine stallion had shown anything beyond cursory concern for Trixie once they'd been attacked. Perhaps Graceful Melody was gladdened inside, having found the object of his envy removed from the picture, neatly and completely. Maybe he had purposefully let himself be so grievously injured to ensure Riffraff did not pursue the unicorn instead of coming to his side.

The masculine pegasus cursed and turned away from the other two with more shame than anything else, despite how prominently his suspicions and paranoia made themselves heard in his mind. The thoughts made him feel nauseous, sickened by his own mental accusations and judgments; he still loved Graceful with all his heart and soul, after all, and his affection for Amdusias still held strong, whether or not he'd come to a conclusion about the demon's intentions, whether or not the reptile actually hadn't possessed enough energy for a fourth body to join their jump. He knew it was unfair to hold the grudges he did, even if it was only a portion of him that did. Yet losing Trixie had been one of the hardest things Riffraff had ever encountered in his emotional life. It made him think of losing his mother, and brought to question what he would do if Graceful Melody was ever thrust into such a situation.

The cancer stick in his muzzle had long since dwindled away to the mangled filter and Riffraff let it drop to the damp riverbank with a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was imagine a life bereft of his periwinkle companion – his mind had been assaulted enough watching Trixie dragged off only a few seconds before their own rescue. He grudgingly turned back toward Amdusias and Graceful Melody, afraid to find them awake with accusatory glares as if his silent thoughts had somehow permeated their slumbering consciences and given them every legitimate reason to cast scornful looks his way.

But the two were still sleeping peacefully – if anything, Graceful seemed to have curled closer to the demon in some unconscious attempt to garner a bit more comfort and serenity from the large reptile. Riff smiled faintly despite everything, finding an odd sense of ease from their closeness. _I always did want them to be friends. Guess we've kind of gotten way past 'friends' now, though._

Riffraff wasn't sure why he didn't feel the underpinnings of jealousy when he looked at his partner, lover and companion sharing such a deeply emotional bond with the demon who held his contract, but he wasn't going to spend very much time thinking about it. He was grateful that his emotions were willing to accept the relationship that had formed, individually and as a trio, as well. _Besides, after what I shared with Trixie...guess it'd be kinda messed up to be mad at Graceful. He might screw around often, but that's all it is. Screwing around. What...I shared with her, what I still feel hurting so badly...it...wasn't just silly sex for the sake of having sex..._

He ran a hoof through his mane, a pained expression on his muzzle as his eyes settled upon Graceful Melody's recently regenerated wings. Riff knew he was lucky that his companion hadn't suffered a worse fate – the skeletal creatures hadn't shown even the slightest bit of mercy, and Grace was lucky to still be alive, let alone fortunate enough that the demon had been able to rebuild his feathered appendages. _Even if now they look...well. A little different._ Riffraff reached out and tenderly stroked a hoof along one of the small stallion's wings, marveling at the softness of the feathers. They were like down on a gosling, as if the pegasus had only recently been born into the world, his wings not yet exposed to harsh reality. They were no longer simply light blue in color, either – each feather now had a fiery outline of amber along the edge, reflecting the amount of energy Amdusias had poured into the slender pegasus. He somehow figured Graceful wouldn't mind, though. Considering his multiple tattoos and piercings, the coronas of yellow now edging his feathers more than fit with his existing body art, giving him an even wilder and more spontaneous look...which pretty much described the energetic pegasus in a single word.

He gently rubbed his partner's back, eventually sitting down next to Amdusias and resting against his muscular arm as his eyes drifted up and toward the forest that surrounded them on all sides. He still wanted desperately to go back to the scene of the incident, maybe find some hint or clue of Trixie's location, if she was indeed still alive. But not only were they apparently some ridiculous distance from Ponyville, Riff's wings were also in a less than favorable condition...not to mention the fact that he refused to abandon Graceful for even a moment. _Not again. I...I care about you, Trixie, and I love you dearly as a close, wonderful friend. But..._ His eyes silently dropped back down to his sleeping partner, reaching down to gently push Graceful's still-damp mane back from his childish features. _I can't leave him alone again. If we don't go together, then...I can't...go alone..._

The trio remained huddled together by the quiet brook well into the next morning, allowing the early rays of the rising sun to warm their injured and exhausted bodies. Riffraff had slept on and off until sunrise, and he'd felt Amdusias stirring at his side once the soothing sunlight washed across his masculine, reptilian frame. A pile of cigarette butts rested near the crimson pegasus, the crumpled, empty pack tossed nearby. Riff sighed quietly, letting his head rest against the demon's muscular forearm as his eyes dropped down to the still-snoozing vocalist between them. "Dusey...you awake?" he murmured softly.

"Yes, I am. Your mind has been overburdened since you returned to us. It has not been conducive to the rest necessary for me to recover." His tone was dry, but Riff sensed the quiet concern beneath Amdusias's scorn. The demon glanced down at the larger stallion for a moment, then reached up to hesitantly grasp a shoulder. "Riffraff...I..."

"Not now, Deuce," Riffraff interjected quietly, though allowing the lizard's hand to remain where it rested. "We'll fight later. I...I don't want to waste time doing that. I want to know where they took Trixie. Who was that...thing?" His grey eyes shifted up to meet Amdusias's own amber irises. "You recognized it."

"It is a demon. And his name is Ignominious." Amdusias grimaced and shook his head silently, rubbing his free hand over his chest nervously. "I have not had the misfortune of crossing his path directly, though I have heard of him. His history is one of tragedy, though I daresay he brought it upon himself considering the life he led as a mortal. An extremely greedy and vain creature, though one who possesses immense power and cruel ambition. I believe he is driven by revenge or perhaps some long-lost love, though this is speculation at best. I do not make it a regular habit to pry into the lives and predilections of demons whose power far surpasses my own, and most certainly not with those who do not share my...less-than-typical views as a lord of Helheim.

"My domain is not quite an extremely populous division, either, and I rarely stray beyond its boundaries. Being a creature of Sloth, I find comfort in activities that do not often involve interaction with others. Solitude and self-indulgent creativity are my most common vices, soul-seller." He halted himself, smiling faintly and meeting the crimson pegasus's eyes, already knowing what went through the mortal's mind before he could even take the time to pluck the thoughts free. "I...I know you do not wish to hear this. You want to know what Ignominious plans to do with your magician friend. And I cannot honestly tell you. I do not know his habits, I do not even know his creed, what broad ambitions he has. I know you want to find her, to rescue her. I...I do not know of any way in which I can help you do this. And I say it not out of concern for your safety or my own. I say it simply as the truth. We have discussed how you and the little one view me as this all-powerful creature...and I have already broken myself apart for you two, proven my weaknesses, those areas in which I lack. You already know this is beyond my capabilities, beyond what I could even pretend to offer guidance or planning." He gave a short laugh, glancing down and sighing quietly. "Had those Velites not been the size of your average mortal, I...may not have even been able to rescue the two of you without even further injury. My abilities have little effect on them – I may toss a few of them around with my mind, and I can of course provide basic psychic shielding from physical attacks...but I am unable to manipulate the minds of such creatures. It would be akin to you and your foolhardy soprano giving a heartfelt concert to a stone wall. No matter how much effort you pour into it, the notes would fall not even upon deaf ears, for your audience would not even possess that which is necessary to experience the music. Do you understand?"

Riffraff grumbled and rubbed at his features. "Not really. But...yeah, I guess. I..." He sighed again and slumped against the larger male, glad for Amdusias's silent but reassuring squeeze around his side. "I'm not good at dealing with loss. To me, it's...it's cruel of us to be lying here, not even...trying to find her. Just giving up, assuming she's lost, I...I dunno what to do, Dusey."

The demon looked down at the pony as Riff's eyes closed, his features weary and saturated with pain. Amdusias was out of his element, yet again, and his own thoughts were wracked with frustration and self-loathing. He knew that the time and dedication he'd spent on these two mortals had long since altered his personality, made changes in those once-rock-solid convictions and demonic obligations; being unable to understand or offer support was no longer something he could simply shrug off – he could no longer simply not give a damn. It now hurt him somewhere inside to feel so helpless to provide at least some form of aid to the duo. He quietly pulled Riff closer to his side. "I...I am at a loss for words, myself, Riffraff. I...you know I am not familiar with these emotions. No, I am not attempting to make excuses, but I can feel your agony and yet I do not fully comprehend it. Nor do I understand your compulsive need to put yourself in harm's way without even knowing if you have the chance of rescuing this fellow mortal of yours."

"I know. And I know I can't...teach you or show you or try to get you to understand," Riffraff replied with a slow shake of his head, eyes opening as he glanced up at the demon. "But I can get close. Look. Imagine they came after me, and carted me away before you could swoop in and teleport me the hell out of there. What would you do?"

"I would find you and rip those undead cretins to pieces," the reptile shot back matter-of-factly. "Your soul is mine. No other may lay a finger upon it."

Riff smiled faintly despite himself, glancing down once more at his dozing companion. "And if it had been Graceful?"

"I..." Amdusias hesitated and then frowned as he silently tilted his head down in thought, his own gaze falling upon Graceful Melody's slender frame, gazing at the pegasus's light azure wings now tinged with the distinctive marks of his own essence. "I...I would...do the same," he murmured after a few minutes, feeling strangely vulnerable and exposed, as if his natural armor had been peeled away, leaving his weak, fleshy insides for the entire world to observe, mock and criticize. "I do not understand. I am cognizant of the fact that I have made a promise to you, to keep your fair maiden safe while your time upon this mortal plane dwindles. But...why...would I feel so willing to put myself into such potential harm for one whose soul I cannot even claim as my own?"

The crimson pegasus only smiled weakly again and nodded silently. "That question means that...you get it now, Dusey. It doesn't always make sense...that's something you gotta get used to for us ponies..."

Amdusias studied Riffraff, unsure at first whether or not he could trust the mortal's intentions...if the stallion wanted to gain a bit of leverage, or perhaps just confuse the demon into compliance. But when Riffraff settled silently against his side again, reaching a hoof out to slowly brush through the smaller male's mane, Amdusias knew the pegasus meant nothing remotely conniving. And what he said was true, regardless – more often than not, he witnessed one, if not both, of the ponies doing something that was irrevocably irresponsible and unnecessarily complicated or dangerous...for seemingly no reason other than earning a smile, a laugh, perhaps a burst of mortal adrenal fluids that would only linger for mere seconds. _Ponies do not make sense, no. But I suppose I have become less stoic, myself..._

"I do better understand," he murmured. His glowing yellow eyes gazed out toward the sun as it climbed steadily into the eastern skies. "Your soul may not belong to her, nor hers to you. But you would still...risk so much to save her. Regardless of any chance of success, of whether or not you knew she was even still..." His voice trailed off but Riff smiled a bit and nodded once, swallowing quietly.

"Yeah. You're catching on. I know you aren't fond of us pitiful insects and shit, but..."

"You have your merits," Amdusias interrupted gently. "Some of you, at least. Promise or not, nothing truly binds me here to this realm, nor to the two of you foolish musicians. Well...correction: beyond that minor obligation I have to ensuring that my property is not harmed, I am not bound by any means to remain here. And yet I do, do I not?"

"Regretfully," Riffraff answered mildly, but a small smile poked at the corners of his muzzle as he closed his eyes. "Do you think..."

"I will not answer that, paladin," the demon replied, almost scolding but his tone gentle. "Any speculation I make would either be tweaked for your sensitivity, or far more pessimistic than you honestly wish to hear. But let me offer this as some consolation: this Trixie was truly a pupil of the Princess of the Night? Then assuming that Luna has not changed – which I would very much doubt, having heard the tales – she will not take kindly to the capture of one she considers her own." Amdusias smiled grimly. "And though I bear no personal malcontent for Ignominious, the fact he dared lay hoof upon my two little ponies has earned him nothing less than a severe trouncing by the Princess herself. They say her abilities in combat are like my own in music."

"So she's a self-inflated, pompous jerk?" Riffraff replied with a half-hidden smile, some of his weighty emotions beginning to lift from his shoulders, his body straightening somewhat.

Amdusias huffed, however, flicking the pony's nose firmly. "Do not cast doubt upon either of our abilities. It is said that her movements on the battlefield are like those of a finely composed symphony, the sort you may think you are just beginning to understand, only to be thrown by the next, unexpected transition."

"I dunno if anybody but you says that," the crimson pegasus commented, gently rubbing a hoof over one of Graceful's pierced ears. When the demon shot him another glare, the stallion laughed softly and raised his free foreleg in a yielding gesture. "Alright, alright, don't wake the foal. I won't cast doubt on Luna's abilities." He met the reptile's eyes with a slight smile. "And you know I wouldn't cast doubt on yours, asshole. Otherwise I wouldn't have called your ugly flank up from Helheim to serve my interests."

Amdusias gave a short, barking laugh, cocking his head to one side. "I beg your pardon? Serve YOUR interests? I believe I am the one who owns YOUR soul, puerile mortal." He sniffed and looked to the side disdainfully. "And yes, I am aware you spouted forth what you did with the intention of stirring up such a reaction in me. But I hardly need to protest that which you have implied about my physical appearance. There is proof enough in the sheer amount of my essence that flows within both of you." Amdusias paused, turning back to flash a toothy grin at the now-embarrassed pegasus. "You reek of me in the supernatural sense. And I can promise it is not from healing you after your many idiotic stunts, nor is it from gifting you with my musical prowess." The scaled creature practically preened as he tilted his snout upward. "You and your delightful little harlot are taken with me. You would not allow me to fill so many voids, emotional and otherwise, if you found my appearance repulsive."

"You dun have to make everything awkward," Riffraff mumbled awkwardly, blushing and slowly rubbing a hoof over the bridge of his muzzle. "I should be allowed to tease you without getting a really really uncomfortable response about you. Filling our voids."

"You should. But your feeble mind cannot comprehend that which would be necessary for a worthy jab at my stupendous person," Amdusias replied curtly. His smug smile remained, but his eyes were soft, watching the mortal silently. He could feel Riffraff's distress thinning somewhat, the fog that had been clouding his thoughts and emotions beginning to dissipate. And though he could have easily continued to carefully and forcefully clear the pegasus's mind, much like a dissatisfied composer discarding a particularly tasteless page from a freshly penned concerto, Amdusias had no intention of doing so. Not only did he feel confident that Riffraff would eventually catch on – or at least realize what had happened in the near future – but the demon also felt a quiet obligation to allow the mortal to work through his issues without supernatural tampering or adjustments. If he was to truly join these mortals on their strange and apparently aimless wanderings, Amdusias recognized that he could not intervene at his leisure. For now, all he wanted to do was help soften Riffraff's tumultuous feelings of guilt and helplessness. _After all, I have enough of both thundering through my own mind for the three of us..._

Riff seemed content to let the insult hang in the air, the faint expression of amusement still present on his features. The demon relaxed somewhat himself, exhaling slowly and then reaching down to compulsively squeeze Graceful's other ear, smiling a bit as he rolled one of the silver rings between his fingertips. The muscular stallion's thoughts drifted almost naturally into Amdusias's perception and the reptile flicked through them idly more out of curiosity than anything else. As expected, Riffraff was concerned for Trixie and though his panic had been somewhat reduced, he still worried about her; he still didn't know if she was even still alive, and this seemed to bother the stallion more than anything else.

But Amdusias also detected a numb dread lurking throughout Riffraff's emotional concerns, beneath the obvious turmoil of loss and guilt. The demon was surprised that neither pegasi had bothered to ask him what the undead skeletons were, or even prodded all that much at Ignominious's presence other than Riff's frustrated question. Part of him hoped that neither mortal would ever bring up the subject – he wasn't fond of telling such grim stories to the ponies, especially considering his recent confessions which resulted in the demonic lizard's weaknesses becoming so obvious.

Yet he knew that, one day, he would inevitably explain things to them, whether or not they asked. The darkness upon the horizon loomed more menacingly than ever before, and Amdusias wanted both pegasi to be aware of the potential dangers they faced, and the best ways to deal with them. _Although I suppose the vast majority of these 'ways' involve running at top speed in the opposite direction,_ the demon thought moodily. _Neither one of these fools possesses anything beyond their musical talents, nothing that is useful in a fight, anyway. I am not complaining, but...I'm no warrior, myself..._

As Amdusias sighed quietly, Riffraff steeled himself and concentrated on gathering up as much willpower as he could. He wanted an honest answer to the question on his tongue, but he was more than aware that the answer he received might not be the one he wanted to hear. He felt Amdusias already beginning to pluck the thread free from the jumbled mess in his mind and he smiled faintly, speaking before the demon could complete his probe. "Get outta there, Deuce. Look, be honest with me...how...where were you when I called? How...long did it take you to show up?"

The demon gave a small smile and shook his head. "I had been wondering when you would pose this inquiry. To be honest, the...experience was strange. Because at first, I felt a twinge. Almost as if listening to an orchestra and being almost certain a single viola was tuned half a step low. I could not be sure something was wrong. I have no doubt this was due to our natural bond, that which we share because of our contractual link. However, when you actually called out to me...as weak as was the connection between our minds, I heard your voice as if you were next to me. I was in the midst of a meeting with other nobles within the Sloth domains – no, no, do not apologize, these meetings are...extremely dull. What you imagine a meeting to be when it is held by those of Slothful descent is precisely as it happens in reality, yes. There are many pauses, breaks, recesses and useless motions passed solely to gain a few more moments of relaxation." Amdusias scowled. "For my own Slothfulness, I am often disgusted by the extent to which my fellow cohorts – lords, even! – express their own qualifying traits." He waved a hand dismissively, then glanced down at the curious pegasus. "However, back to my surprise...your voice came through with exceptional clarity, yes. I was confused at first, wondering if you infinitely bumbling mortals had somehow wandered into Helheim. Yes, your voice was literally that crystalline and pure, as if untainted by the distance and difference in planes of existence."

Amdusias grimaced and met Riff's eyes, sharing honesty in both gaze and speech. "Once realizing you were summoning me from the mortal plane, I made my way immediately out of Helheim, but...our link was weak. I traveled as quickly as I could, using a combination of _reykrfara_ and instantaneous teleportation...but..."

"You were too far away," Riffraff murmured quietly, understanding without needing to hear more as he took a slow, ragged breath. "I...I still think you should have at least tried to grab Trixie, too. But...I don't...I know you have your priorities, Amdusias. And I know that you would have drained a lot trying to get to us that fast." He gave a broken smile up to the silent demon. "I'm not ungrateful. I know you put your own life on the line to get me and Grace outta there in one piece."

The scaled entity gave a small smile, looking guilty and rocking slowly in place as he slowly pulled the crimson pegasus closer to his side. "You would not have even hesitated were you in my place, paladin. I know this without question. You have a strong heart and a good will: both of which inevitably lead you to trouble, yes, but I have learned to respect these qualities in you. And I am sorry I do not possess them, myself."

"Yeah..." Riffraff murmured, smiling faintly all the same. He couldn't bring himself to tell the demon it was okay, but he already knew that it was nothing he could hold over Amdusias's head forever. He wanted to, yes...but Amdusias did what he had been sure he could do. And as much as it hurt the pegasus to admit, losing Trixie was unfortunately the better alternative to the entire trio potentially losing their lives in the attack.

"I appreciate that," the demon said softly, closing his eyes. "Again...you...you are a good soul." _And though your soul belongs to me...I suppose...I could have had worse fall into my clutches._

Amdusias eventually drifted back into a light sleep as the day wore on, the demon lord still exhausted from his exertions as his feeble attempts at arguing otherwise proved useless. Riffraff wandered the area for an hour or so, never straying out of earshot but feeling fidgety enough from the lack of cigarettes that his body insisted he do something to stay preoccupied. He hoped that they would soon all be well enough to get back to their small motel room...and in all honesty, Riff wanted to find out if anybody in town had any news whatsoever regarding Trixie's disappearance. He wondered if it would have even been reported as a kidnapping, or if perhaps the scene of the event had been cleaned up and left in a manner that suggested nothing more than a half-witted magician who'd gotten drunk again and stumbled off into the forest to sleep off the alcohol.

The thought made the pegasus a little more than uncomfortable, since he knew how Trixie came across to most ponies. She was stubborn to a fault, and would rather have an entire town think of her as self-centered, half-insane and brashly unintelligent than admit to being anything less than Equestria's greatest magician. It hurt him to think that even a town like Ponyville, seemingly accepting of all ponies in general, could make this assumption...but he'd seen his share of ponies jumping to conclusions, especially in regards to a pony they didn't much care for. He at least felt, however, that Amdusias had a point about Princess Luna – he felt the demon knew more about the famed mare than he did, and if he was so scared of her...perhaps she was already out hunting down the captured unicorn.

Riffraff found Graceful finally stirring when he returned and the crimson pegasus quickly trotted up to the other two, eyes filled with concern. Amdusias continued to snore quietly, his muscular body slumped back against the riverbank as his scales steadily mended themselves, the spikes along his back beginning to regenerate. His arms had naturally wrapped around the feminine pony at some point, holding him gently to his stomach apparently without waking either one of them. But Graceful Melody was at last coming around, lifting his head as bleary eyes looked around slowly before settling upon the approaching guitarist. "Riffy?"

"Yeah, it's me, sweetie," the larger pony replied softly, sitting next to the curled-up pegasus, reaching out with a front hoof to gently brush back his partner's mane. "Don't push yourself, you been asleep since Dusey healed you up last night."

Graceful blinked, seeming taken aback at first by the other male's words. "Huh? Oh..." He slowly looked over a shoulder and then winced when he hesitantly unfurled a wing, a visible tremor of discomfort rolling through his slender frame. He whimpered a bit and let the appendage fold against his back once more. "My wings...they were...they were all burned up and...you came back, Riffy..."

"Yeah...'course I did," Riffraff murmured, ruffling Graceful's messy mane with a faint smile. "I'm sorry for running off. For...for not coming to you right away, too. I...shouldn't have hesitated..." He glanced away but felt the smaller pegasus's hoof silently clutch into his own foreleg. The masculine pony turned his gaze back to his companion, finding his soft silver eyes brimming with tears. "I...I'm so sorry, Gr-"

"No...no, it's not that," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. "Trixie...you lost Trixie...because you had to come rescue me..."

"Oh, Gracie...don't say that." Riffraff swallowed thickly and looked down. "I shouldn't have to even think about that choice. It wasn't your fault."

"I could have run...I could have flown up, out of danger...I panicked, I froze up and...and they took her away..." Graceful dropped his hoof and stared at Amdusias's stomach miserably, lowering his head and sighing raggedly. "At first...I couldn't believe you hesitated, honestly. But...now...now I wish you...had gone after her, and I would have just...taken care of myself for once. I could have run away, stayed away long enough for Dusey to show up an' then..."

"Graceful...it's alright," Riffraff interrupted gently. "Don't blame yourself. Amdusias and I will both get on you about that..." He smiled faintly again. "I already got an earful for doing the same thing. Look, it...it was a horrible situation. There was no good ending, not with how sudden it was. No matter what...something bad was gonna happen. Just...don't blame yourself, okay?" He reached out and squeezed his companion's shoulder gently. "Let's just worry about us now. The other stuff will fall into place. No point stressing ourselves out about things we can't do anythin' about."

Graceful Melody looked guilty all the same, but nodded mutely and crossed his forelegs beneath his pierced muzzle. "Okay..." Riffraff felt awful for his rushed treatment of the feminine pegasus' confused emotions, but the last thing he wanted was for his partner to put anything else before his own recovery. He glanced up at the demon for a moment, feeling a pang of concern for Amdusias nearly on par with his worry for his own partner. The pegasus grimaced but ignored it, only wanting to see the three of them back in town, back to their quiet life. _Even if...it has to be without Trixie..._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: One Headlight

By the afternoon, Amdusias had finally recovered enough to sense out their exact location. His eyes were closed, his hands lightly grasping the back of both mortals' skulls as they unwittingly supplied him with a bit of extra focus. And a moment later, the pebbles and sediment beneath their hooves dropped away as vertigo tore at the ponies' guts, the world ripping past them in a blur before the trio were promptly left standing in the center of their motel room.

Two asynchronous thumps made the demon blink, sniffing once before he glanced down and rolled his eyes at the sight of the two pegasi flopped over on the floor. "You two are overwhelmingly dramatic. And I dislike your faces." He carefully stepped past a groaning Riffraff to hop onto the bed, letting himself fall onto his chest with a relieved sigh, grabbing a pillow and shoving his face into it. "Never before have I so enjoyed such a filthy, uncomfortable bed..." he mumbled into the cushion, legs hanging off the bed as his tail coiled naturally upon the carpet.

The crimson pegasus rolled onto his back with a scowl, clutching at his head while Graceful curled into a ball with a pout. "Dammit, Dusey...you coulda at least warned us," Riffraff grumbled, knocking a hoof against his skull a few times before lolling his tongue out, his cheeks pale. "Urgh. You're going back to Amdoucheous, now. Ass."

"Do not be such a reservoir of Lilliputian avocations," the demon replied in a muffled voice. "What I did is healthy for you weaklings. As you mortals say...it builds character?"

Graceful giggled despite himself, a hoof clutching his stomach while Riff huffed and struggled to stand, his legs wobbling until he sat heavily on his haunches. "I take back what I said about learning local lingo," he muttered. "Go back to talking like a fancy Helheim lord. It's not cool when you're a jerk in our language."

"Your language? Do not make me laugh – you mortals use OUR language, you simply...take shortcuts and forget all important nuances and in general butcher the natural order of all things oratory." Amdusias grunted, apparently agreeing with himself. "I require more rest now that I have so kindly jumped us all instantaneously to this hovel once more, rather than leaving the two of you to return on your own. Which is what I should have done. For you are very ungrateful and rude."

"Oh, dun be a butt, Dusey," Graceful Melody chided, rolling onto his back with a foreleg resting across his stomach, a grimace on his features. "You woulda gotten bored waiting for us. We are glad, we are. It just sucks for us still to travel like that an' we feel all barfy and stuff. No one likes barfing."

"Yes. He makes a point." Riffraff nodded a few times before making a face, smacking his lips. "Mouth tastes like awful. Look, I'm gonna go out, get us some food and coffee or something...I..."

"I'll go with you," Graceful interrupted softly. "I know you wanna find out what they're saying out there. I'll help you carry the stuff. An' Dusey, you can...just rest and stuff. I know you're probably worn out."

The demon gave an unintelligible mumble in response, slowly waving an arm before the muscular arm dropped tiredly back upon the mattress. The two pegasi glanced at each other, offering weak but supportive smiles before Riffraff swept a bag of coins off the counter and nodded to Graceful as he held the front door open for his partner. "C'mon, hon. Let's see what's going on out there..." As his companion nuzzled his chest briefly while passing, the larger pegasus wrinkled his muzzle – not because of the contact, but because he felt the undeniable craving for a cigarette starting to burn painfully in his lungs. _Dammit...I had almost half a pack in the woods...shouldn't want one so bad..._

He sighed and tried to put it out of his mind, chalking it up to the stress of the last several hours. He could pick up another pack or two while they were out, and perhaps simply having the coffin nails against his side would help. _It's probably more psychological than anything else, anyway..._ He smiled faintly and followed the periwinkle stallion down the hallway and through the lobby. They received an inquisitive look from the unicorn at the desk, but Riff only gave her a brief wave and nod. It apparently worked long enough to exit the inn without needing to answer a bunch of curious questions, and Riffraff was quick to gently usher his companion toward the center of the town. "Let's...let's pick up some good treats and coffee. We deserve it," he murmured, nodding once.

Graceful glanced up with concern, ears lowered to his messy mane. It wasn't entirely strange for his partner to occasionally have his own mood shifts, but he knew what gnawed at Riff's thoughts, and what bothered him most was knowing he could do almost nothing about it. He cast his silver eyes down to the packed dirt beneath their hooves, saying softly after a moment: "Maybe..somebody will have some news or...something..."

"Yeah, maybe," Riff replied slowly. He stopped in front of a convenience store and closed his eyes. "Hey, I...I gotta go and..."

"Go ahead, sweetie...I'll go and grab us some snacks," Graceful reassured, reaching up to quietly stroke a hoof down the larger male's foreleg. "I'll keep my ears open, too, just in case..."

The guitarist nodded and smiled faintly but gratefully before pushing the glass door open and making his way to the counter to ask for his usual brand of cigarettes. He saw his companion continuing down the road from the corner of his eye, but had his attention drawn back when the other pegasus behind the counter asked if he needed anything else.

"Uh...no, no...that's all," he replied, shaking his head quickly to clear it. The clerk looked at him curiously and Riff forced a small smile as he slid the money across the smooth surface. "Hey, uh...have you...seen that magician around, by chance? I heard...she was in town?"

"Oh, you mean that weird unicorn, Trixie? Crazy mare, and probably a little messed up in the head, if you ask me. Word this morning is that she went missing...they found her cart or something like that up near the Everfree Forest." The tan pegasus shrugged and pushed two of the red and white cartons into Riff's awaiting hoof. "Didn't hear all the details, myself. Some ponies said she was kidnapped...but who would wanna take her, am I right?" He chuckled as Riffraff glanced away, a pang running through his chest. "Anyway...in case you haven't heard, there's gonna be a wedding tomorrow. Two of our own, Applejack and Rainbow Dash." The clerk paused for a moment, his features crinkling. "Those two are...well. They're weird, too. But it's this whole big deal, and there'll probably be some free food if you'll be sticking around town 'til then."

Riffraff laughed shortly, slipping one pack of smokes into his side-pouch and smacking the other against a hoof firmly several times. "Yeah. That does sound like it's more important. I'll be sure to check it out." He gave a thin smile before half-hurrying to leave as tears began to well up in his eyes. _Goddammit, Trixie...if you had only dropped your act just a little bit...it's like they don't even care..._ He made his way past the store, pausing once beyond the windows to slump against the wall and let his emotions have free reign, if only for a few seconds.

A tear rolled down across his cheek as he fumbled with the foil wrapping, eventually tearing it open in frustration and shoving a half-bent cigarette into his muzzle to light it with a trembling hoof. His thoughts had begun to race again, shifting rapidly between anger at Amdusias to sorrow for the loss of Trixie, the memories of that absolute helplessness seeping back into his mind as if intending to taunt him, threatening to resurface at some critical moment when he'd again be forced to make a painful, awful choice. The pegasus closed his eyes, resting against the cool brick wall and exhaling shakily. He was no longer sure if he even wanted to find out Trixie's fate, wondering numbly if forced ignorance could truly mean bliss...or at least an escape from the agony of hoping for the best, fearing for the worst – and knowing that the latter was infinitely more likely.

A few stores down, Graceful Melody thanked the smiling baker and dropped a few extra coins into the cup for tips, then gripped the paper bag in his teeth and exited the store with a quiet sigh. The kind ponies behind the display cases had gone on and on about the wedding planned at the Sweet Acres farmstead, how happy they were that the intended couple had braved such mountainous odds and cruel mockery to reach this blissful celebration. It was difficult for Graceful to hear, for more than one reason. He genuinely wanted to find out about Trixie, if anybody had at least heard news of a planned search. He knew how much it was tearing his companion apart to not even be sure of her condition; as much as he loved celebrations, even the happy-go-lucky singer felt somewhat distraught by how oblivious these ponies were to what he'd seen, the horror he'd experienced in those orchards. He'd had to mentally hold himself back from interrupting the shopkeepers' gushing on with cries of "Are you not worried about the goddamn skeleton ponies!?" and angry insults in light of the fact they hardly showed an ounce of interest in Trixie's disappearance.

He shook his head slowly when the door swung shut behind him, glancing back in the direction of the convenience store. He spotted Riffraff, and his rising frustration quickly melted away into concern at the sight of his partner slumped against the wall, sitting back on his haunches as smoke drifted slowly from his listless features. The feminine pegasus lowered his ears again, rushing over to the masculine stallion and silently wrapping a foreleg around his shoulders. "Riffy...are you okay?" His eyes met Riff's searchingly, full of worry and tinged with fear when the other pony barely even twitched at the contact.

Riffraff silently shifted his dull gaze to his partner's silver irises. An over-smoked butt dropped down from his muzzle and his eyes followed it before he slowly ground a hoof against it and exhaled a thick plume of smoke, head shaking once as his mind filled with the images he'd hoped had been working themselves out of his system. He closed his eyes and felt Graceful pressing closer, finally whispering the only answer that felt honest: "No..."

Graceful Melody had gently but insistently guided the crimson pegasus back to their room, delicately avoiding any mention of the fact that Riff had yet another cigarette on the way back. Amdusias had been snoozing on the bed when they came back in, but woke up with a grumble when Riffraff crawled up and under the sheets. His expression became one of concern, however, when the stallion's dejection became painfully obvious and he looked toward Graceful with a mix of helplessness and pleading, as if hoping the slender pony could offer some kind of assistance. But Graceful only smiled meekly, murmuring softly that he was going to get coffee and would be back in a little while.

The demon rose a hand to stop him, but couldn't find the words before the feminine pegasus slipped back out and left the two in their awkward silence. Amdusias grimaced and turned his attention back to Riff as the masculine pony curled up beneath the sheets with a ragged sigh. The spiked reptile hadn't felt so completely out of his element since the night the trio had dropped their emotional boundaries between one another, and he hated the way Riffraff's thoughts were so tangible, as if he no longer even cared about the demon prowling through his mind. He bowed his head and tried to avoid any unnecessary psychic invasion, but his emotions all but spilled out across the room to fill Amdusias's perception. "Riffraff...it...was not your -"

"What's going to happen to me in Helheim?" the stallion suddenly interjected, his head slowly turning as he looked up at the surprised demon.

Amdusias frowned slowly, taken aback by the question. "That...why do you wish to know this? Even with your recent increase of contractual payments, you are years and years from -"

"Don't bullshit me, Amdusias," he muttered, rubbing slowly at his features. "Just...tell me. I want to know." He sat up after a moment, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard as he hugged himself silently.

The demon studied him for a moment, crossing his arms as his glowing eyes took in the mortal's stance and emotional state. Riffraff's mind may have been fraught with distressing thoughts, but he was lucid, and this only increased Amdusias's apprehension. "You...you will be tortured. Under my supervision, my minions will exact upon you punishments relative to your choices throughout this mortal life. The laws of Helheim dictate that those who have traded their souls in an exchange for some gift or power must also undergo a lengthy period of servitude within the realm of the demon with whom the contract was written. It will not be pleasant...and even as...as your friend, I am obligated to carry out these tasks without leniency. You should not wish this fate any more hastily upon yourself."

Riffraff stared down at the sheets, trembling somewhat. He hadn't expected anything less, and was not entirely shocked by anything the demon said. "What about...when that's over? Will I be stronger? Will I be...like you?" He glanced up at Amdusias, grey eyes brimming with tears that conveyed destitution as well as an underlying fury.

The reptile understood in that moment and he sighed, slowly tearing his gaze away with a shake of his head. "No, Riffraff. You cannot...take him on. Do not be foolish, you will not -"

"Then will you help me?" he asked impulsively, reaching out to grab the demon's arm as hot tears spilled across his cheeks. "If...if you help me, maybe we could..."

"No. I...it is not that I cannot, but that I will not. You will not transform into the powerful demon you imagine yourself becoming. And you do not know if your friend is even dead, she may just -"

"Goddammit, Amdusias, I'm asking for your help!" Riffraff burst out, giving a sob and clutching his arm with both forelegs. "It's my fucking fault this happened, and...I don't...I can't move past it, I can't...deal with this guilt, it's gonna tear Gracie apart and I don't fucking deserve him, anyway...I need to do something!"

Amdusias stared down at the tearful mortal, stunned into silence. Riffraff's chest hitched before he began to cry softly, dropping his head into the sheets as his grip loosened. The demon lowered his head, closing his eyes and instinctively pulling the stallion into a tight embrace that Riff fought for only a moment before simply burying his face against the reptile's masculine chest and giving a muffled wail of misery as his tears flowed freely and shamelessly down checkered scales. "Let your emotions go, Riffraff," he murmured, pulling the pegasus's head close and curling his long tail silently around the mortal pony's back. "I am here for you..."

"It isn't fair," he whispered between heaving breaths, closing his eyes tightly as well and clenching a hoof into Amdusias's arm. "Why not me...I'm the one with ties to demons already...why her..."

"Now, Riffraff...you know better than that." The demon looked down and silently pushed back the pony's bangs to gaze at his tear-streaked features. "The world does not revolve around you, even when you intend it for benevolent reasons. You are noble to wish to have taken her place...and you know I would have done anything within or even beyond my abilities to retrieve you. But to assume that you would have made a better target simply because of our bond? This is foolish." Riffraff tried to turn his head away but Amdusias gently grasped his muzzle, a thumb tenderly sweeping across his cheek as the pony's eyes opened and looked up at him, drowning in not only tears but an incurable pain that was practically palpable to the demon's supernatural senses. "He obviously targeted her for her own affiliations. You were merely minor obstacles, hardly even standing in the way. And this is not an insult – it is the truth, and you know it, do you not?" Riffraff swallowed thickly, his jaw trembling before he whimpered and gave a silent nod, grey eyes again overbright with unshed tears. "I know that it feels unfair. That perhaps all three of you would be safe and sound had they come instead for you, but you cannot change the past. And think of your friend. Did she appear to have been forced to train with the Princess of the Night?"

The demon tilted his head slightly, searching the pony as Riff shivered and then silently shifted his gaze away, already knowing the answer. "She was proud beneath her complaints, was she not? It was her decision, and regardless of my own opinions – especially based as they are mostly upon the well-traveled myths and hurried whispers of less than trustworthy demons below – Princess Luna is not some terrible force lurking in the darkness, attempting to conduct an eternal nocturne across this plane. She is nonetheless an important and powerful pony, one whose past is inexorably tied to any number of myths and legends, whose complete power is perhaps as immeasurable as the Sun-Bringer's herself. And this...this makes her one who will always garner the attention of unsavory forces. Perhaps those who wish to convince her to aid them in their dark intentions, or perhaps those who simply wish to eliminate her, or usurp her very being and release the power of Nightmare Moon for themselves." The massive reptile nodded silently as Riffraff trembled but pressed closer to his chest, scaled arms squeezing around him slowly. "And I do not believe you would think your friend is too senseless to know this for herself. To know that having an affiliation with the Lunar Princess is to willingly test the boundaries of safety and innocence. Do you...do you disagree?"

Riffraff desperately wanted to yell and scream and curse the demon for his words, for making so much sense in the painfully logical and yet emotionally considerate dissertation. His very soul ached with the truth, aware Trixie had to know at least in part that training beneath the legendary Princess Luna couldn't be without its risks. It was only blind emotion to pretend the magician was unable to reckon the danger of her choices, and it was unfair to Trixie. "I...I don't," the guitarist murmured, clenching his teeth as he slowly slammed his head against the demon's stomach a few times. "I just...don't want to...I don't want to be so fucking helpless to do a goddamn thing..."

The pegasus choked back a sob and pressed his features against Amdusias as the demon held him with one arm, his other hand running slowly through Riff's pink mane. "I know your pain, mortal. The shame of being...utterly unable to do what is needed in order to help. I am a demon – a lord, in fact, of Helheim – and yet I could not risk bringing even one additional mortal in our jump to safety. I am a glorified musician, my talents have never borrowed from the physical arenas. And you and your partner...you are warriors, neither. Your abilities are not meant for such a purpose, and we both know this, much as it may hurt."

"It does hurt," Riffraff whispered, shaking his head and giving a hitching sob as he covered his features with a foreleg. "What the fuck is the point of our existence, Dusey? We're musicians in a world that might be spinning toward some...foreboding evil. What the hell are we here for?"

"I...know you may not explicitly speak of the subject, but you still must not think of suicide," Amdusias chided gently. It earned him a cold, tearful glare, but the reptile remained firm despite his gentility. He cupped the stallion's cheek and met his eyes pleadingly. "Do not judge me so quickly. I am not avoiding the question. But we all play our parts – as the world may be a stage upon which we are the players, even the greatest actors need an unbending ensemble. Without them, there are only words and desperate motions – what of the pauses, the silence? You yourself know the potential power in our instruments, and you know I do not even refer to my own enchanted melodies. We fill the gaps, provide that necessary atmosphere that makes the scene complete."

The demon smiled faintly and then patted his own chest softly. "And you know you are needed by your fair maiden. I have seen all there is to see within you both – his soul carries so much pain and regret, and you have helped him rebuild his very essence. Without you, his heart is incomplete. Do not write yourself out before your finale, Riffraff. Even the best-known compositions may have a thousand variations the audience never expects." He offered a faint but genuine smile, holding the stallion close as Riff's frame loosened in resignation and unspoken acceptance.

When Graceful carefully pushed the door open, balancing upon his back a cardboard tray with three tall cups of coffee, he found the two larger males resting together as Riff's head lay on the demon's chest. His eyes remained open, however, staring at the opposite wall desolately. They flicked for an instant toward his companion and a bit of color returned to his features. Graceful lowered his ears somewhat, looking up at the reptile worriedly and hearing Amdusias's voice gently seep into his mind a moment later. _Leave the drinks for now...come to him. He needs you._

The slender pegasus nodded once, gingerly plucking the tray from between his wings and setting it on the counter before shrugging off his small satchel and hopping onto the bed. Amdusias shifted quietly and eased the crimson stallion off of his muscular frame; Riff's eyes widened with almost panic and he numbly reached out to grab the demon's arm, but Amdusias smiled a bit and gently shrugged free while motioning to the periwinkle pegasus at his side. Riffraff trembled a bit but immediately hugged Graceful instead with a shuddering sob, shoving his face against the smaller pony's chest as his tears began to flow again.

Graceful Melody wrapped his forelegs instinctively around his partner, closing his eyes and shushing him softly while nuzzling the top of his head and rubbing between his wings soothingly. Riff only pressed closer but the feminine pony responded by pulling his head securely to his breast and murmuring gentle solaces, giving his companion free reign to release the pent-up emotions Riffraff so rarely expressed. His silver eyes glanced up for a moment toward Amdusias, and he gave him a silent, appreciative nod. The demon smiled a bit, glancing down at the three coffees and finding his easily enough before plucking it free and then tossing a small wave toward Graceful.

An instant later, he disappeared from the spot, leaving Graceful Melody and Riffraff alone to embrace tightly and share as much comfort as the world would allow them in that precious moment.

Amdusias didn't stray far from the two mortals over the next day; if he wasn't physically with them in their room, he remained within a few moments' travel on their plane. He knew it went against their wishes, but he stayed constantly aware of their thoughts and emotions - not actively probing their minds, but silently absorbing anything the two ponies exuded as they quietly rested together or ventured through Ponyville in an attempt to discover any further news on Trixie's disappearance. He worried especially for Riffraff, though the distraught pegasus seemed to be recovering bit by bit, even when faced with the general lack of information about the missing magician.

It still bothered Riffraff how few ponies seemed to even care about their lost friend, but he could only hold so much against the town – the big wedding they'd heard about was to take place the next evening, after all. And considering just about all of Ponyville was invited, it wasn't difficult to see why most ponies' attention had turned elsewhere. Nearly everyone seemed to be involved in some way or another, and the whole community was abuzz over preparations. However, Riff and Grace didn't wander the streets without noticing a few oddities that stood out if only because they weren't drawn as easily into the air of celebration.

Beneath the excited atmosphere laid a definite sense of caution, perhaps an elevated wariness that was only perceived if somebody took the time to realize a town as small and simple as Ponyville wouldn't normally have armored pegasi posted around the perimeter with crossbows that were always loaded and occasionally cocked. Graceful also spotted a small group of ponies sparring together in one of the surrounding orchards, nudging Riffraff and pointing in their direction curiously. The two sat at the edge of the farmstead for nearly half an hour, watching the exercise and wanting badly to ask the ponies what had driven them to suddenly practice physical combat – it seemed far too coincidental to assume they had decided out of nowhere to learn the ways of battle. None of them seemed to be trained warriors, though Riff was certain he'd caught "Remember what Princess Luna showed you" floating across on the breeze at one point. His brow furrowed in confusion, wondering just what the mysterious Princess of the Night knew and if she was somehow making an attempt to prepare the town for the same looming darkness Amdusias had made nervous mention of. _Is this why...those things were after Trixie?_

The two pegasi meandered back to their room shortly after the informal training session dissolved, wishing to avoid any scrutinizing looks from the ponies upon whom they'd essentially spied. Curiosity gnawed at both of their thoughts, realizing this was the first sign that perhaps somebody other than themselves had knowledge of the skeletal creatures, of the darkness that they had assumed the town was oblivious to. They shared a glance as they ascended the stairs behind the lobby – for once, they felt absolutely sure this was something Amdusias could at least help them understand better.

The demon opened the door as they approached the room, his features visibly concerned. "Fleshy pony-sacks. What have you seen?"

"Mostly a town gettin' ready for a wedding, but...there were some ponies with armor and crossbows and..." Graceful gazed at his companion, then looked back up at the demon. "We also saw some ponies trainin' out in the fields. We...we were pretty sure they said that Luna was helpin' them to learn how to fight and stuff..."

Amdusias made a face but looked thoughtful more than anything else as the trio sat down together on the floor, the two partners resting their heads side-to-side. "This is actually a very intriguing discovery. It suggests that not only does the town know of her existence, but...that my admittedly paranoid fears of impending adversity are not mine alone."

"So...things really are going all to crap?" Riffraff replied mildly. "That's not reassuring."

"It may not signal the most positive of tidings, no, but I would rather have proof that others share my caution than to blunder about shouting my fears for an ignorant world to mock."

"Fair enough," the larger pony said with a small smile before he reached up and wrapped a foreleg comfortingly around his partner, Graceful gazing up at him before turning his eyes to the demon curiously. "But...Dusey. Can you...tell us about what...what those things were? The skeleton things?"

The enormous reptile grunted quietly, leaning back against the foot of the bed as he crossed his powerful arms over his chest, his tail coiling silently at his side. "Very well. If you wish to know, those...things, as you put it, are known as Velites. They are beyond undead – accurately described, they are vessels to which souls have been tied. They are created through a form of necromancy, a process that begins with carving a particular string of runes into the chosen bones, followed by the infusing of a trapped spirit to the bones. The result...well, you have seen the result for your eyes. They appear as an intact skeleton, though they can in fact be created from many different corpses. Any bone can be used as a replacement, which is one reason these entities are so dangerous in battle, even if they appear to be brittle and unable to withstand physical trauma. Furthermore, unless the bones are entirely destroyed, the binding magic allows the creatures to piece themselves back together without even the requirement for new...material." The demon made a face and shivered a bit as the ponies huddled closer together.

"They are not to be underestimated, no," Amdusias continued after a moment. "They may seem weak because of the lack of muscle, blood, skin and so on. However, unicorn Velites – as you saw – can and will use deadly magic with ease; similarly, those with wings retain a capability to fly."

"So...they aren't demons?" Riff asked quietly, wrinkling his muzzle.

"Not everything is a nail, Miss Hammerhead," Amdusias replied curtly, tilting his head slightly and then smiling grimly. "But...they are not. Neither was their original creator, truly a vehemently vile creature – a mortal, if you can believe it. At least, she used to be." He scowled and tilted his head back, shaking his head slowly. "Her name was Veliuona. A shaman of the striped mortal variety."

"She was a zebra?" Graceful inquired with ears perked.

"That would be the striped mortal variety," Amdusias repeated dryly. The slender pony huffed and offered the demon a rather offensive gesture with his forelegs, bringing an amused smile to the scaled creature's maw. "Feisty maiden. But...as spiritual leader of her clan, she carried certain responsibilities. And when the tribe suffered a terrible drought and pestilence, she pleaded with her gods for assistance." He gave a smaller, grimmer smile. "Her prayers were answered, though the accepted rumor is that a dark force substituted itself for one of their deities. Her people certainly never went hungry again." Grunting softly, Amdusias held up a finger. "You are very fortunate I did not twist your words around in a similar fashion when we first met, soul-seller. She became exceptionally powerful, yes, but at the cost of her entire clan. One by one they fell to the darkness, which spread from her homeland into parts of this very nation beneath our feet."

"We have hooves," Graceful chirped helpfully, earning a glare from their demonic companion this time.

"You will soon have only stubs if you do not cease your perpetual yammering," Amdusias threatened, leaning forward slightly. The feminine stallion only giggled quietly, but did rest peaceably against the larger pony once more. "Better. Some of your more-industrious predecessors eventually managed to put an end to the proliferation of her uncontrolled necromancy. She remained active long enough to have earned a moniker fitting of her ghastly existence: Mistress of the Cursed Shades. It was said by some that the once-mortal beneath the twisted shell of a creature never wished to spread evil; they said she did not seek out this dark power, but that she and her clan were cursed by the shadowy forces behind her transformation. Regardless of her intentions, however, Veliuona left a wake of destruction behind her as her invincible soldiers marched across the lands, until she was finally brought to a rather fantastically brutal end." He nodded and leaned back again, looking pleased with himself.

"So...since there are...those Velite things here again..." Riffraff began hesitantly.

Amdusias frowned, having already wondered the same. He bowed his head forward in thought, fingers tapping a gentle rhythm against a thick bicep while the two ponies pressed closer together with matching expressions of concern. "I...am honestly not entirely sure," the demon murmured a few moments later. "I cannot say with any absoluteness whether or not the art has been lost to time. Perhaps others have learned to craft those loathsome constructs, perhaps...perhaps they have not and the Mistress has somehow arisen once more."

The crimson pegasus immediately flattened his ears with a frown, pulling Graceful Melody closer to his side. "I thought you said..."

"The termination of one's physical form does not necessarily signify the conclusion of his or her existence," Amdusias replied softly. "You should know this by now, paladin. You have learned much of the supernatural. It should not come as a complete surprise."

"Yeah, well...just 'cause I studied it and am now stuck dragging around a demon lord doesn't mean that crap is any more easy to swallow," Riffraff muttered, rubbing at his mane irritably with his free hoof. "What does it mean if she is somehow...alive again?"

"Well, she was not alive the last time she embarked upon her destructive rampage," the demon remarked sarcastically, letting his head flop back against the top of the mattress. "Though in all seriousness, such an event would certainly jeopardize the lives of any and all mortals toward whom she marches. If she has resurrected...then we shall be relocating, my little ponies, and no amount of pleading or arguing will convince me otherwise."

Riffraff made a face but nodded silently, understanding well enough. Graceful looked up at him and the two mortals bumped their noses together briefly. "Yeah...alright, Dusey. Fair enough. Will you know if she's here?"

"Her signature will not be unlike that of any other supernatural entity – although her physical form was destroyed rather spectacularly, her spirit may have easily remained upon this plane. And if this is the case, she will exude a massive energy, one tainted with maleficent harmonies. You should find yourself capable of detecting it, dearest peddler." Amdusias met the crimson stallion's eyes pointedly, leaning forward slightly. "Or have you already forsaken our training and allowed your innate gifts to wither away into so much sawdust?" the demon intoned drolly, his long tail snaking forward to lightly prod the pegasus's nose.

Riff huffed, gently batting the spiked tip away. "No, I haven't allowed my blah blah blah to blah blah into blah. It...hasn't exactly been an easy few days, okay?" He grumbled, then blushed a bit as he hurriedly added: "For...for all of us, I mean. It's been rough for everyone..."

The demon softened somewhat, his sarcasm fading into a more tender expression. "Come now, Riffraff. You have suffered a great deal, an excruciating loss. There is little point masking this, especially from us." Amdusias gestured quietly toward Graceful, who nodded supportively and squeezed the larger pony's hoof. "I know you do not intentionally find yourself lacking focus as of late. And I meant no genuine insult with the preceding statement – you realize this, correct?"

The muscular pony glanced up at the reptile with a mumble, but upon seeing how honestly nervous Amdusias suddenly appeared at the thought of having upset him, Riffraff couldn't help smiling slightly. He shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I know, I know," he chuckled. "I will admit that I haven't exactly spent a lot of time trying to bear down and read my surroundings recently. I figure that...well, you're here. And there have been...you know. Other things on my mind. 'S been a little hard to concentrate."

"Of course," Amdusias replied softly, his amber eyes reflecting his silent concern. "But enough of this morbid conversation. You two have heard enough about the undead wench and her necrophilia. Should you not be preparing to leave for your performance tonight?"

"We ain't workin' tonight, Deuces...Stoney gave us the night off, 'cause everybody is gettin' ready for the weddin' an' stuff," Graceful responded. "It must be a pretty big thing."

Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle as his tined tail scratched irritably at his spiked jaw. "That is preposterous. The finest of the fine arts cannot simply be set aside like so much miscellany, like rubbish that clutters the shelves! It should always be kept front and center, polished, ready to be shared with the world. One should never give music 'the night off'. This is disgraceful." He grumbled and tightened his arms stubbornly around his chest, long tail swishing through the air in frustration. The two ponies peered at him awkwardly as Riff cleared his throat quietly. Amdusias glared at him for a moment and then pursed his lips. "At the very least, this backwater village should have at least requested your talents for the ceremony and reception. The two of you would provide a far greater entertainment and quality of service than any other musicians these muddy insects could dream of hiring."

"Well...thanks, I think," Riffraff replied with an amused shake of his head. "But we are kind of still new, even if we've been here a coupla weeks now. We don't even know the two ponies gettin' married. I don't even know if we've SEEN either one of 'em."

"That should not trouble these agrarian creatures," Amdusias mumbled. "They should have long since recognized your talents from the very first night you filled that ramshackle establishment with a sound worthy of my own halls." The pegasi smiled quietly at each other before half-lunging toward the surprised demon to hug him fiercely from either side, murmuring their appreciation at his words as he huffed but wrapped his muscular arms grudgingly around them to squeeze them gently. "The pair of you are far too easily overexcited," he murmured, rubbing a hand down between Graceful's wings as the slender pegasus curled up against his side. Riff smiled a bit, relaxing against the enormous reptile with one of his own forelegs wrapped around his waist. It was strange how reliant they had become on Amdusias for support and comfort, considering their respective opinions of one another not more than a few months ago.

The scaled entity glanced down between the two mortals meditatively, pulling them slightly closer. Before he could help it, he asked curiously, "Speaking of which, why have the two of you never taken this vow of eternal dedication and love? It is not difficult to see how devoted you are to each other."

Graceful blinked, taken aback by the inquiry as he tilted his head up slowly to look at the demon while Riffraff blushed and rubbed at his features embarrassedly with his free hoof. "Um...well...Dusey, why...wouldja even ask about that? I mean...you dun normally seem like a fan of mortal traditions and stuff..." the smaller pegasus said softly while reaching out to silently grasp Riff's hoof, pulling it away from his face and glancing at his partner reassuringly.

"You think the sacrament of marriage exists only upon the mortal plane?" Amdusias scoffed, rearing back slightly before reaching around with his hand to lightly flick Graceful's nose. "It has existed in my world since before you mortals even grasped the concept of spilling your seed into the same fields with each passing harvest." He made a face, then met Riffraff's sheepish gaze curiously, tilting his head and gently extending his mental probe without even intending to do so.

The two ponies remained silent as if they knew that the demon had accessed their memories and emotions, figuring it was easier to allow Amdusias to do so and subsequently formulate his own answer. After a few seconds, the spiked male shook his head briefly and then slowly leaned back against the bed with a quiet frown. Riffraff flushed again and pressed his head against the demon's side as his partner squeezed his hoof tightly. "I see. You wished once upon a time to ask your fair maiden for his hoof in marriage. And yet you did not, for fear of rejection." Graceful Melody smiled faintly though kept his head up, gazing across at his embarrassed companion as Amdusias looked between them again. "You later told him of this desire and he told you that he accepted – why did you never arrange a ceremony?" The gigantic reptile scowled. "And furthermore, how did you manage to hide this from me?"

"Some ponies consider their private affairs to be private," Riffraff replied waspishly before mumbling quietly, "But...we...did go and try. But...I guess..."

"We were both really excited. Almost like foals going on their first date or something," Graceful continued smoothly, pulling his partner's foreleg gently forward to kiss his hoof tenderly, eyes locking with his partner's. "We didn't...really think about where we were. What we were asking the city to do. Let's...just say that they did not take kindly to our request, being two...stallions and all."

Amdusias wrinkled his muzzle, eyes narrowing somewhat. "You two were denied for your sexual preference in the same gender? That is disgusting!" He grit his teeth and pulled the ponies closer to his sides, growling irritably. "And you mortals wonder why we demons are so cruel. Absolutely cretinous! Denying two lovers their sacred rites for such prejudice and institutionalized notions of 'morals' and 'rightness'..." The reptile muttered something in his native tongue, a bit of fire licking at his jaws as he grumbled angrily before it dissipated into thin tendrils of black smoke that floated up from his nostrils. His slit pupils shifted back down to the ponies, amber irises unexpectedly soft as his features became tender, almost apologetic. "I am...genuinely upset to hear this. It is a complete travesty to the very nature of a sentient, free-willed society, to maintain such fascistic and close-minded statutes." He mumbled quietly again, then tilted his head backward somewhat. "I shall perform this ceremony for you two, myself. I find it insulting to the so-called 'harmony' of this mortal land for you two to be denied your wishes."

Riffraff smiled despite himself, immensely touched by the demon's sudden tirade as he sat up a bit and then quietly squeezed his other foreleg around Amdusias's back. "Dusey, Dusey...it's...alright," he said softly, lightly flicking a hoof against one of the bony spikes that protruded from his back. "That is...that is extremely, extremely thoughtful and sweet and kind of you, but...Gracie and I...you know. We decided we didn't need some...asshead from the city to tell us we were a tried-and-true couple. We don't need some fancy paperwork that I myself could probably just write out and forge. We don't need a boring ceremony to prove we're together, for life."

Graceful smiled proudly as well, nodding firmly as he chimed in softly, "Yeah, an' we showed them real good, didn't we, Riff? We made out right there in front of them!"

"It was way more than just making out," Riff said awkwardly, flushing but smiling sheepishly all the same. "But...well. Yeah. So...we don't need...that..."

"Oh, so my blessing is not good enough for you two cretins, is that it? You think that I cannot sufficiently serve as maestro to a masterpiece of a marriage?" The muscular reptile glared down at them both as they peered back up, neither pegasus quite sure how to respond. "Your decision-making rights have been temporarily revoked due to your foolish sensitivities, no doubt in place thanks to the asinine mortals who thought themselves so morally righteous that they should be charged with approving who may or may not join in the bonds of matrimony. We shall hold a celebratory ceremony and you shall be joined as one with Helheim's blessing." Amdusias huffed, pulling the embarrassed mortals into a firm hug as they sheepishly pressed against him and one another, sharing awkward smiles. "There will be no arguing this. It shall not be some perfunctory mortal proceeding, either – you shall not be 'wed', no...I will grace you both with the solemn oaths of eternal love and dedication that have been used in Helheim for relationships that last no mere handful of decades, but for eons, for millennia." He nodded satisfactorily, grunting and then kissing both their foreheads briefly before glaring at them as if daring them to deny his intentions.

"Dusey...um." Riffraff cleared his throat quietly again before quailing somewhat under the reptile's venomous glower. "Er. We would. Be honored," he said lamely, reaching up to hug Amdusias's neck with one foreleg, the other wrapping around his companion's shoulders. Graceful Melody could only beam quietly, the shock wearing off and becoming a deeply emotional gratefulness as he silently brushed a stray tear from his overbright eyes.

"Yeah...that's really sweet of you, Dusey," he murmured, pressing closer and shutting his eyes.

Amdusias nodded firmly again even as his expression became soft. He held the two pegasi close to his large frame, leaning back against the bed and almost unconsciously easing them into a peaceful slumber against his chest. He closed his own eyes, feeling their thoughts calm, minds becoming smooth as undisturbed pools of water. The worries and concerns of the world faded, for just a little longer, giving them temporary liberation from the cold reality awaiting outside, the threat of darkness, the loss of a friend and the suddenly real sense of impending danger that seemed to drift through the quiet streets of Ponyville.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Ain't No Sunshine

Riffraff gazed meditatively across the already-bustling town as the morning sun cast long shadows across the normally quiet town before him. He lay at the edge of the roof, a front leg hanging down across the eaves as he puffed on a cigarette and observed through the thin haze the hectic but somehow controlled buzzing about of ponies below. Above, a few industrious pegasi were hard at work; they did not simply clear the skies, but rather took the time to push a cloud into place over there, or perhaps fluff this one up a bit over here. It was as if the entire village wanted the ceremony to go as smoothly as possible. _Although I dunno why they care about the sky...everybody said this shindig is going down in the evening. Clouds ain't gonna be a real concern, I'd imagine...make the sunset look prettier, anyway._

He laughed to himself, letting the ashes of his cancer-stick flutter down toward the ground as he slowly stood up and arched his back until he felt something give a satisfactory pop. The crimson stallion winced and unfurled his wings briefly, shaking his body out and then dropping the cigarette onto the rooftop to stamp it out. His eyes lifted toward the skies again as he headed back toward the stairwell, a small smile on his muzzle. _Now there's something neither Grace nor I ever wanted to do. Controlling the weather. 'S gotta be like. The most boring job in the world. Like being the pony who adjusts all the clocks every day so they have the same time._

The masculine pony pushed back into the room to be greeted with the smell of brewing coffee, Graceful's cheerful voice filling the small space with a punk-rock tune that seemed grossly uncharacteristic for the slender pony. Bur Riff was used to his partner's eclectic tastes and he smiled, kicking the door lightly shut behind him. "Mornin', babe," he said warmly, sharing a brief kiss with the beaming singer. "I hope I didn't wake ya up early when I slipped out earlier."

"Nah, it's all good," Graceful Melody replied with a laugh. "I was already up. Just too comfy 'tween you an' Duseycakes to move."

"Well in this case, I should be granted the little one's wish since he no longer requires apology," Amdusias muttered from beneath the arm he'd flopped over his own features, curled up on the bed and facing away from the windows. "I demand you apply some extremely durable adhesive to your jaws. I care not for the goings-on within this unevolved little smear upon the face of the dreary mortal plane. I care about furthering my slumbering agenda. Which is constantly disturbed by your libido. Which is, by the way, absolutely unnatural." The demon grumbled and covered his head with a pillow as Graceful giggled softly.

"I can actually tell you to grow a pair, since. Normally yours aren't visible." Riffraff nodded wisely as Amdusias scowled at him from beneath the cushion.

"In a moment I am going to make them appear so I may beat you senseless with them," he threatened. Graceful immediately brightened and grinned toothily, and the reptile shrunk back slightly upon the bed. "But fortunately karma is upon your side this morning and I shall not punish you in this way," he added hurriedly before the slender pegasus could make some graphic and insightful comment about his genitalia.

The periwinkle pony pouted and looked disappointed while his partner rolled his eyes amusedly. "Okay, now I _know_ you've spent too much time with Graceful. You're turning into a regular nymphomaniac, Dusey."

Amdusias mumbled incoherently, covering his face again and waving a hand lazily to fling the muscular stallion across the room and into the opposite wall with an amber glow. Riffraff yelped in surprise while Graceful giggled and nimbly leaped out of the way. "You two are so cute sometimes!" he announced, trotting over to the coffeemaker as it began to slow. His eyes widened eagerly, his cerulean tail swinging around with the same energy. "Yaaaaaay, coffeeeeeeee."

He pulled the carafe free and swiftly placed a mug under the brewing basket to catch the last dribbles of the steaming liquid, pouring himself a full cup before taking a loud slurp of it with a happy sigh. He carefully switched the pot with the first mug and went about preparing Riff's coffee with one hoof, the other continuing to lift his own mug to sip from. "Riffy...can we...go check out that wedding tonight?" he asked suddenly, voice hesitant but hopeful as he glanced over his shoulder.

The other pegasus brushed himself off, shooting a brief glare toward the enormous demon before blinking and tilting his head toward his companion. "Huh? Why you wanna do that, sweetie?" He smiled quietly, approaching the smaller male and kissing his forehead tenderly. "Wanna get some ideas for the incredibly gay idea Dusey had last night?"

Graceful blushed a bit as Amdusias's irate voice floated up from beneath the pillow. "YOU are incredibly gay. And it was not an idea, for it was no voluntary suggestion, no mere fleeting thought. And there shall be no silly mortal customs to detract from the symbolic importance. And if you insult it once more, I will roast your precious malehood into so much ashes." He grunted and slapped his tail once against the mattress for effect, continuing to mumble irritably into the bottom of the pillow as the smaller pony widened his eyes in fear for his companion's anatomy.

Riffraff snickered quietly and smiled at his partner again, nudging his shoulder lightly. "Ignore him, he's a jerk. And ignore me, I'm a jerk, too."

"Sometimes!" Graceful pouted, but he couldn't help laughing, carefully passing Riffraff's coffee across to him as the two pegasi sat down facing one another. "But...well. Not to get ideas, but...you know, it would be nice to see somethin'...normal. Somethin' other ponies do, somethin' that...that maybe we can't be a part of, but we can at least watch. Just...to feel normal for a little while." He paused and took a long gulp from his mug, apparently impervious to the scalding liquid as always. "I dun wanna _be_ normal, dun worry. It's just nice sometimes to pretend. Or at least to watch other ponies being normal."

The dark red stallion laughed quietly as well and gingerly sipped at his own coffee. "That's fair enough, Graciepie. Ain't nothin' wrong with that. I don't see any issues with it, myself." He nodded even as his expression fell somewhat, eyes glancing down into the mauve liquid swirling between his hooves.

"I'm...I'm sure that...Princess Luna is doing everything she can to find her," Graceful said softly, reaching out with his free hoof to silently grasp his partner's shoulder. "If she's...out there, then somebody will find her."

Riffraff nodded mutely, dropping his head forward as Graceful Melody gently pressed their foreheads together. They continued to drink their coffee in silence while behind them, Amdusias took unnoticed stock of their emotions and thoughts. He was once again bombarded by the alien sensation of guilt for doing so, but the demon was genuinely concerned, especially for Riffraff. For as long as he had known the two, there were few things that neither mortal couldn't bounce back from with relative ease – their relationship seemed to only help this strangely rubbery resilience they both shared. But even without his mental probing, it was obvious that Riff had been and still was suffering over the loss of his friend.

The muscular stallion had certainly made noticeable improvement in how he was dealing with the stress and emotional pain, and the blame he placed upon himself for the entire event had finally started to decrease. However, even being still somewhat unfamiliar with the average mortal psyche, Amdusias knew that Riffraff would need some kind of closure before he could truly move past the ordeal. He sighed softly, hugging the pillow closer to his face as he tried not to spy any more than necessary into the mortals' thoughts; he felt it was unavoidable, however, especially now that they seemed rather intent on poking their heads into the towns' affairs. The demon didn't have reason to suspect any malcontent behavior from the other mortals attending the ceremony...but the lingering hints of the Velite attack party remained fresh in his mind, and it was no easy task attempting to put his paranoia aside.

As evening started to trickle down over Ponyville, Graceful and Riffraff argued briefly about whether or not they should dress up at all for the occasion, though the larger pony eventually won the debate based on the very logical point that they were not, in fact, officially attending. He did not, however, prevent the feminine pegasus from huffily wrapping one of his favorite two-tone scarves around his neck and declaring that at least one of them would look fabulous.

"C'mon, Gracie...you wanted to see this thing, and the sun's gonna be setting soon...they probably already started." Riffraff leaned against the door frame, looking quietly amused as his partner stood on his hind legs and fussed with the larger pegasus's mane.

"WE MUST BE FASHIONABLY LATE. ALSO YOU NEED SEX MANE." Graceful demanded loudly, smacking Riff's forehead firmly with the comb he clutched like one might a lethal weapon. "Now stand still. When's the last time you even brushed out your mane, Riffy? It's so messy." He jutted his chin out childishly, continuing to quickly but firmly run the fine-toothed comb through Riffraff's pink locks. "And I don't even wanna start on your tail! You dun have an excuse like me, I got natural spikeys and curlies and stuff! You're s'posed to have a nice, pretty, neat, straight tail. It looked like a tumbleweed!"

"Your face looks like a tumbleweed," Riffraff retorted in a mumble, wincing again when his partner yanked the comb through a particularly nasty tangle. Graceful's other hoof held a small amount of styling gel that he'd dug out of one of their bags, now applying it carefully to assist Riff's mane in creating the semi-natural angled spikes that covered the top of his skull before it tapered down into what could only be described as a mullet. "Ow. I'm really surprised your talent wasn't for mane-styling. You're really really really good at it and make your clients so comfortable and—OW!"

He whimpered loudly when Graceful forced the comb through another thick knot of his mane, the smaller pegasus pursing his lips and rubbing the last of the gel into Riff's locks. "Your sarcasm is very unbecoming of you," he commented, running the comb once more through the back of his mane before taking a step back. Riff huffed quietly, shaking his head briefly to settle his locks into place while his partner smiled brightly. "There we go. Now you are both presentable and also a little sex."

"You mean sexy."

"No, I mean sex. Sexy is attractive. But if you look sex...it means I wanna throw you down like right now and ride you 'til you shriveled up and died from dehydration."

"Thank you for the education, Goose," the masculine pony mumbled awkwardly, blushing despite himself. "You're really creepy sometimes."

"You haven't called me that in forever!" Graceful said with a laugh, tossing the comb into the sink and then rubbing the excess residue from his hoof by grinding it into the carpet a few times. "I still remember when you had to show Dusey what a goose was. And how he ran away screaming when they attacked him."

Riffraff rubbed his chin thoughtfully as they turned to head out the door together. "That was a good day. But I definitely didn't need to explain the name to him after that."

"Seeing is believing!" sang out the feminine pegasus cheerfully, bumping his flank against the crimson pony's own as they trotted down the stairs and through the lobby. "C'mon, c'mon, we don't wanna be TOO late!" His scarf streamed out behind him as he scampered into the street, turning around with a laugh as he reared up on his hind legs. He spread his wings wide and gestured with a foreleg, eyes bright with an almost childish joy.

Riffraff smiled amusedly, glancing over his shoulder as he followed the energetic stallion. Even the constantly-manned reception desk was empty, which was a rarity indeed. _I guess this really is a big deal._ "I'm comin', Gracie – you realize, again, that...we're not actually going to the wedding?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna watch! And don't start usin' that as an argument for why you shouldn't look pretty, too!" The feminine pegasus spun around once, laughing brightly and then taking off at a gallop toward the rolling hills that divided Ponyville from the Everfree Forest. Riffraff chuckled as he flapped his wings a few times, cantering forward and then leaping into the air to give aerial chase to his companion.

His grey eyes glanced ahead, taking in the grand atmosphere of the fenced-off orchard – no doubt the location for the ceremony. Ponies were already milling about, some bustling between the numerous rows of chairs to place last-second decorative bows or bouquets. A makeshift altar stood at the front, behind which a pony in simple vestments stood, reviewing a small scroll and murmuring to herself. Many of the seats were already occupied, groups of ponies sitting together with smiles, chatting amiably between themselves.

The sun had yet to sink beneath the mountains behind Canterlot, though lines of hanging paper lanterns had been strung across the rows of folding chairs, as well as the wide reception area behind them, where a small band was setting up on a compact stage. Several long tables were already laden with food, and several ponies were helping to bring even more platters of hors d'oeuvres and desserts. Riff whistled softly, letting himself drop back down to his hooves at Graceful's side. "Holy crap, Gracie...I sorta wish we actually were going to this thing – you should see the spread!"

"Well, we probably still could totally walk right in!" the periwinkle stallion proclaimed, nudging his partner lightly with an elbow. "They all seem like pretty nice ponies to me around here."

"Yeah, 'cept we're not gonna be creepers and go crash these ponies' wedding," Riff replied blandly as he steered the smaller male off the main road and toward one of the small, surrounding hills. "C'mon, we can grab a seat up there."

Graceful pouted, gazing longingly down at the gathered townsponies. "But Riiiiiff...we won't even be able to hear nothin'..."

"We won't need to. It's not about the words that are said, right? You told me that a long time ago, Gracie. It's all about the actions." Riff smiled softly and nodded once, patting the tall grass next to him as he laid down and folded his forelegs comfortably in front of himself. Graceful Melody nodded quietly and gave his own small smile, dropping down next to the larger pony and pressing against his side.

"Yeah...an' I ain't about to say I was wrong," he replied with a playful poke into Riff's shoulder. His companion snickered and smacked a wing lightly against Graceful's side in return but otherwise settled down, their heads dropping together side-by-side.

They watched the rows of chairs steadily fill as ponies poured into the orchard, the sounds of conversation rising from below as friends and family came together from what was now very clearly more than just Ponyville's population. An entire group of ponies were chatting with whom the pair figured was the bride – she wore an elegant, flowing blue dress upon her strong goldenrod frame, her blond mane hanging loose behind her shoulders. The earth pony seemed less than comfortable in the outfit, and the enormous red stallion next to her appeared no more at ease in his own tightly fitted suit. Graceful's eyes immediately lit up as he recognized the massive pony from the day they'd sought out work at the bar, giggling excitedly. "Oooh oh, Riffy, look! You think they're gettin' married? Oh my gods, I hope not, he is a HOTTIE."

Riffraff cleared his throat awkwardly; the stallion _was_ rather incredibly attractive. However, even though the two kept sharing sidelong glances that suggested some level of affection, they seemed to almost be protecting one another from the barrage of questions from the other ponies that surrounded them, all of whom wore rather distinctive garb that defined them clearly as having come from the ranching towns of Equestria's sprawling plains. A bevy of cowboy hats, leather vests and bolo ties dotted the crowd, and while the bride and the crimson stallion at her side certainly looked as if they were family, they also didn't appear to be overly thrilled with the multiple conversations. "Somethin' tells me that...they are not getting married. Look at their manes, Gracie - I'd bet more that they're family. Brother and sister, maybe."

"Oooh. And I bet them other cowboy ponies are outta-town family folks! Probably pesterin' 'em with questions. Like outta-town family folks tend to do." The smaller pony nodded wisely as Riff snorted amusedly.

"And what would you know about that? Neither one of us have ever even met the other's family, let alone talked much about 'em. To be honest...as nice as it might be for that whole 'normalcy' thing...I dunno if I'd wanna deal with nosy family. It'd be annoying as hell."

Graceful grunted his agreement, his bright silver eyes dancing across the crowd once more. He spotted the cheerful pink pony who he'd run into during his moment of weakness after assaulting Amdusias; the curly-maned earth pony seemed to be in charge of the food...and perhaps the decorations as well, considering the fact she somehow managed to pull balloon after balloon out of thin air, tying them off wherever she apparently felt was a spot that needed just a sliver more cheer and celebration. He also spotted another stallion in a neatly arranged suit, though it was somewhat wrinkled by that point – the light blue pegasus was currently bent over in a chair, breathing rapidly in and out of a paper bag while a purple unicorn at his side rubbed his back soothingly. Graceful Melody smiled slightly, nudging his companion and nodding toward the hyperventilating male. "Think you're right, hon...I would guess HE is the groom."

Riffraff shifted his own gaze, then smiled as well with a quiet chuckle. "Okay, yeah, that's more like it. That'd be me. Nervous as hell, scared out of my mind, afraid I was gonna screw something up."

The smaller pegasus laughed softly, glancing at his partner affectionately. "I dunno why, Riffy! You love me, I love you...what's the big deal?"

"I'm sure those two feel the same way," Riff replied amusedly, crossing his forelegs under his muzzle as he watched the nervous groom and his reassuring friend exchange warm words with two ponies in cloaks. "But that don't change the fact that us big strong sexy stallions get freaked out over the idea of messin' up what's probably one of the most important days ever for our incredible, beautiful, amazing, one-in-a-million mares." He leaned over to kiss his companion's temple gently as Graceful blushed deeply and smiled shyly up at the guitarist.

They pressed their sides more snugly together, hooves naturally clutching one another as they continued to survey the energetic crowd below. It was certainly not the average wedding that one read about: the band had fired up and was playing away at full speed upon the rickety stage while ponies danced, ate, and talked cheerfully as if this were the reception and the wedding ceremony had already taken place. At one point, a small troupe of pegasi wearing coordinated outfits and matching goggles arrived with much fanfare, even Graceful whooping excitedly at the top of his lungs as Riff tried desperately to shove his head down into the tall grasses before they were dragged out and locked up for stalking and excessive creepiness.

"But Riffy, it's the WONDERBOLTS! Holy crap, they're awesome, lemme up, I wanna seeeee!" he cried out in protest, limbs and wings flailing wildly until Riffraff finally released his companion awkwardly, afraid of causing more of a scene if he didn't. Graceful immediately sat up with a loud squawk, bouncing a bit on his haunches. "Holy crap holy crap holy crap, I remember the first time I saw 'em! I was little, an' I bet these are all new ponies now...I read an interview by one of 'em once...Soarin', that was his name! Oh-em-gee, Riffy, no offense, but whoooooa, like five-alarm-sexy. Like. Like, if he was standing in front of me, and you were standing in front of me and I could only choose one of you?" Riffraff's eyes widened somewhat, creakily turning his head in horror toward his partner as Grace continued rapidly: "I would totally tie you two up so I could drag you both back to the room to have crazy-hot threesome stallion-sex all night!"

Riffraff snorted and rolled his eyes, feeling that tiny bit of relief he needed, as well as a generous helping of entertainment. "And you wonder why we get nervous on the wedding day," he said mildly, slapping his wing gently against the slender pegasus's side.

Graceful laughed and leaned over to bump their muzzles lightly together. "Oh, Riffybutt, you know I'd never have anybody but you." He paused thoughtfully. "Though having Soarin' be like. A live-in friend-with-sex-parts would be pretty chawsome."

"You mean a friend with benefits?" Riff replied in a surly voice, smiling despite himself as the Wonderbolts gathered near the front of the fenced-off square after signing autographs and shaking hooves with their adoring crowd.

Graceful's attention was drawn to them as well and he waved a hoof dismissively, his response clearly distracted by the exceptionally tight material drawn over the toned pegasi's bodies. "Mmmf. No, no. A friend with benefits is like...somebody who can get you front-row seats for a concert. I wanna friend-with-sex-parts. Stallion-sex-parts. Sex parts that make spandex bulge oh-so-delightfully." He licked his lips and grinned wolfishly down at the acrobatic quartet, Riffraff recognizing the eager expression of a serial nymphomaniac on the prowl. But before the periwinkle stallion could even attempt to shout out his everlasting desire to bed one of the famous performers, the four pegasi suddenly shot into the air as the wedding attendees stomped and cheered. Everybody's attention shifted to the skies to watch the incredible display of aerial maneuvers and well-coordinated feats of acrobatic talent. Conversations were paused, dancing ceased, even the band had trouble continuing to play, their eyes tracing the blurred forms of the Wonderbolts across the yellow-orange-red skies.

The show ended with a magnificent finale that consisted of the four pegasi using colored smoke to spell out a warm congratulations to the soon-to-be-married couple. A roar of applause shook the orchard as the amassed ponies stomped and cheered loudly, several of them chasing after the performing team when they landed to seek a missed autograph, or maybe simply to bask in the magnetic aura that surrounded the popular team. Perhaps the only thing that stopped Graceful from sprinting down the hill and tackling the blue stallion he'd referred to as Soarin' was the sudden gasp that ran through the crowd as a gleaming white chariot became visible above Ponyville, descending toward the farmland, several pegasi Royal Guards pulling and flanking the grand transport. Graceful Melody – much like Riffraff, and nearly every other pony present below – froze in place, muzzle gaping in surprise.

Princess Celestia stood upon the carriage, smiling softly down at the gathered ponies as they cheered and waved at the enormous winged unicorn. Her golden tiara and peytral gleamed in the light of the waning sun, the distinctive rainbow-colored mane streaming out behind her gigantic form. It continued to dance and twist with a life of its own long after the carriage landed and rolled to a halt, only increasing the mare's larger-than-life presence as she strode around her transport, passing the numerous ponies who had all dropped into a respectful bow before her. The two ponies that Riffraff and Grace had recognized as bride and groom stood silently together, eyes full of respect for the princess and an undeniable adoration for one another.

After speaking briefly with them in words that could not be discerned from their perch, the massive ivory equine found her seat near the front as her armored guard unit began a wary patrol of the orchard. The rest of the attendees quickly filled the remainder of the countless chairs as the party-like atmosphere steadily gave way to a more solemn air. The brawny red earth pony who'd caught Graceful's eye now stood before a gorgeous, flowered archway, the same priestess as before at his side with a warm smile on both their features. A soft, young voice floated across the crowd, Graceful's eyes naturally drawn toward the small stage to spot a shy unicorn singing atop a gentle melody from the band. Her adolescent frame was coated in white, with a neatly styled two-tone mane of purple done up behind her horn. The periwinkle stallion smiled, immediately appreciative of her talents as she let loose not lyrics, not even words, but simply pure, beautiful sound that carried easily without any amplification. It reminded him of the unintelligible songs he would belt out to the curious Phooka, and it felt strangely appropriate for this enormous ceremony that held hints of tradition while simultaneously breaking numerous conventions of the standard wedding celebration.

Riff himself watched as the nervous but visibly elated groom approached the front, a sheepish smile on his muzzle that conveyed his gratefulness for the support of the muscular earth pony standing next to the priestess. Moments later, all eyes turned to the rear of the aisle and set upon the radiant bride and who could have only been her younger sister, standing behind her with head held proudly high. Riffraff swallowed quietly, his own features warm with tenderness and perhaps just a bit of quiet jealousy for the couple's tangible euphoria. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek when the goldenrod earth pony stood across from her fiancé, their eyes meeting and hooves joining as the priestess began the rites of matrimony. _You really do deserve the same thing, Gracie...I'm sorry we'll never quite be able to do it this big..._

Although the two pegasi couldn't hear the spoken words, they were nevertheless moved by the ceremony, even from their elevated and distant vantage point. They didn't need to understand what was spoken to see the conviction in the couples' eyes, the way they stared so passionately at one another before, with a trembling hoof to lift her veil, the pegasus leaned in to seal their bond with a kiss. Riffraff and Grace couldn't help but stand and voice their congratulations, their shouts drowned out entirely by the raucous hollering and excited whooping from the crowd below. The groom gave a sheepish grin, glancing once at his smiling wife before the two ran down the aisle together and officially marked the rekindling of the celebratory atmosphere.

The sun had finally begun to sink beneath the jagged horizon, and the hanging lanterns that crisscrossed the entire orchard were given light as a warm glow immediately covered the grounds. After the band struck up a jaunty tune, the bride and groom led the crowd with a cheerful quickstep and it acted as a signal for the gathered ponies to begin singing, dancing, stamping their hooves and enjoying the seemingly endless piles of food that awaited them at the rear of the field.

"Oh my gooooods, Riff, lookit all that foooood," Graceful whined, his upper body bowed down in the tall grasses as his flank jutted into the air, hips wiggling eagerly. "C'moooon, let's just go sneak down, no one will even notice us! We haven't had real food in foreversville!"

"No, no, no...that would make us total douchebags," Riffraff argued, reaching out to wrap a foreleg around his companion's neck in both a friendly and restraining manner. "We are not gonna go crash a wedding reception for food."

"But, but, but...I bet half them ponies down there just came for the food! An' I bet even more of them didn't even pay attention to the wedding! But we did, we toats did an' we weren't even close enough to hear!" The feminine pegasus gave huge eyes, pupils wide and rounded as he forced his lower lip to tremble. Riff reared back slightly, but had seen the infamous "puppy-face" enough by now that he could carefully avoid its usual hypnotic ability.

He smiled and quietly placed his other hoof over the smaller male's features as Graceful pouted. "I know we did, buttnut. But I refuse to be tacky. And yes, I know, you want everyone to see your pretty scarf." He reached back, tugging on the two-colored fabric gently. "But let's be respectful, huh? This...this looks like it's not just the bride and groom's night...but...a night that belongs to the whole town. And we're still kinda new."

Graceful huffed and dropped his muzzle onto his forelegs, pierced jaw still stubbornly set. "Okaaaay, I guess. But you owe me a real nice dinner. An' dancing. An' sex, too."

Riffraff leaned over to plant a gentle kiss against his partner's cheek before pulling him close to his side and settling down once more in the swaying grasses. "Fair enough. You wanna get outta here, then?"

"Naw..." The slim pony smiled despite himself, glancing at his companion briefly and then kissing his lips for a moment. "Let's hang out here. I like watchin'. Even if it makes us creepers."

"It kinda does, but..." Riffraff shrugged amusedly. "I'm cool with it. We can live vicariously through these comparatively normal ponies."

Graceful grunted in agreement, squirming closer to his companion as the two pegasi gazed down at the festivities, half-spying, half-observing the rituals of such a closely-knit community that shared more than the usual bonds of necessity for survival, showing kinship on an enormous scale, far beyond anything either stallion had ever experienced.

The party carried on long beyond the sunset, even Princess Celestia remaining with the celebratory crowd to the pegasi's surprise. They'd figured she'd only come by as a polite gesture to the couple, and found an intense curiosity brewing in regards to her apparent familiarity with the core of friends and family that maintained a distinct group within the dancing and conversing ponies. The sheer mass of attendees had steadily dissipated as the night wore on, however, well over half the party dispersing within an hour or so to leave only the closest-knit groups of ponies behind.

When Graceful started to yawn – and when his hooves began to stray – Riffraff smiled despite himself and nudged his partner gently before standing up with a stretch. "Okay, hon...wanna skidaddle? I know I owe you probably like ten sexings now."

"If not more!" the feminine pegasus declared loudly, hopping up to his hooves without even the smallest sign of fatigue or soreness after having laid prone for the last several hours. "To the bedroom!" he added, raising a hoof to the dark night sky.

Riffraff snorted quietly again and headbutted his partner's flank as they turned around atop the hill and made their way back toward the town's outskirts. "You are messed up, little colt."

"Yep." Graceful beamed, swinging his tail around to slap it firmly against his partner's buttocks. The larger pony yelped in surprise and jumped a bit, then scowled down at the giggling pony. But before he could speak, a familiar form materialized at their side, just visible in the glow of the moon shining above.

"Putrid flesh-bags," Amdusias offered as salutations, the demon immediately dropping down to a squat to give both stallions a cursory examination.

"Spiky closet-case," Riffraff retorted with a slight frown. "The hell are you doing here?"

Amdusias scowled and grabbed the larger pony's skull, eliciting a squawk of surprise as his claws dug in lightly just behind his ears. He widened his eyes as the reptile locked their gazes, then almost instantly shoved forward with a mental battering ram. Riff yelped softly as the rush of demonic energy overtook his unprepared defenses, feeling Amdusias slip into his mind as easily as he might _reykrfara_ into a locked room.

 _Dammit, Dusey, what the fuck?_

 _Silence your untrained neural presence, paladin. It is like the grating of an untuned viola in my mental ear. And there is nothing more grating than a viola that requires tuning._ The demon grumbled, audible only to Riffraff's subconscious senses – in reality, their physical bodies were almost motionless, Graceful's features still not yet quite twisted into the confused frown he no doubt intended to make. _Please do not interfere, it will only take a moment. It is easier to ascertain what you witnessed by seeing it for myself, rather than attempting to question you. You may have seen something you did not realize you saw._

The crimson pegasus was at once befuddled and yet placated; the enormous reptile had made less sense before, after all, and his explanation wasn't as convoluted as they often could become. _But why is he freaking out?_

 _FOR HEL'S SAKE, CEASE YOUR BRAIN ACTIVITY BEFORE I CEASE IT FOR YOU._

Riffraff winced, if internalized consciousness could wince, and did his best to remain absolutely devoid of all thought or emotion. It apparently satisfied the demon enough for Amdusias to continue with his rapid scan of the pony's visual and aural memory. It was almost like watching a recording of his own senses, a sped-up playback of the entire wedding from arrival to departure.

The muscular pony heard the final sounds of his yelp a moment later, a burst of nausea tearing through him as he stumbled backward and at the same time, Graceful yelled: "Let him go!"

Of course, Amdusias had already released the crimson pegasus, and the demon now frowned at his own fingers meditatively as his thick, flexible tail automatically curled around, the two split ends preventing the confused singer from invading his space. Graceful wrinkled his muzzle, looking between towering reptile and muttering pony before sighing and trotting over to his partner to nudge him with his nose. "Riffy. Riff, what happened, what'd he do?"

"You know, it would not bring you physical harm to request the answer directly from me," Amdusias said dryly, rubbing his claws along his scaled chest, his pose shifting to become less guarded. His eyes remained wary, however, the glowing amber slits constantly shifting away to scan the dark hills that surrounded them. "And since he will likely explain it in such terms as 'He went into my brain and sucked all my memories out!', I shall explain myself and save you both the embarrassment." He grunted and crossed his arms across his barrel-like chest, studying the two mortals as Riff slowly regained his hooves and managed to stand with his partner's help. "I sense...something. Something nearby. Demonic, or simply dark, I cannot yet say." The muscular reptile grumbled and shifted his weight from one clawed foot to the other, looking nervous for a moment. "I did see that your precious Dawn Bringer stood in attendance for this over-celebrated mortal ceremony. I cannot claim to find reassurance in this, although it does appear she has attempted to befriend the lower-class mortals in order to gain favor with them."

"Or...she might just be like...actual friends with them," Graceful interrupted drolly, sitting back on his haunches with a pout. "Not every one has a horrible agenda, Dusey!"

"She does. She always does. For she is the loathsome bringer of light. And she slaughters without mercy. And she is also extremely large, which is not becoming of you four-legged creatures. You should all remain small. You are more adorable this way, and also easier to devour." Graceful and Riff both glared up at the demon, but he only shrugged before reaching up to rub one of his curved horns slowly. "Regardless and in all seriousness...I detected something exceptionally dark. It would not appear that you were involuntarily witness to anything that might offer a clue as to the nature of this maleficent aura, and thus I may simply find that my senses are somewhat oversensitive and may in their current state ascertain exceptionally distant goings-on."

"I'm...gonna hafta agree, Deuce," Riffraff murmured as his sense of balance steadily returned, shifting his hooves quietly in the soft grass beneath them. "I mean...it's a freakin' wedding. Ain't nothin' scary goin' on there except for seeing how bad drunken ponies dance."

"They dance real bad," added the smaller pony with a nod, nuzzling the muscular pegasus for a moment before they both gazed up at the demon. "But...what did you feel, then?"

Amdusias grumbled, looking somewhat embarrassed as he began to lead the other two back toward town. "It does not matter if it is an oversensitivity. I merely felt a similar presence to the evening before. But I am perhaps misled by my own fears."

"Perhaps," Riffraff mumbled, rolling his shoulders as he focused on the dimly lit outskirts of Ponyville. "You showing up makes me agree with Grace. Now I DO wish we had crashed the party."

"Seeeee!? I'm not always stupid!" Graceful pouted as he flapped his wings angrily and glared at the other two. "We could be goin' home all happy and full and danced-out and stuff!"

Amdusias rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "I am capable of providing mortal provisions. And clearly you two have no issue finding happiness within each...other..." His voice trailed off and his features suddenly became pale, freezing in his tracks. The two mortals blinked, both turning around curiously as the demon rubbed at his arm rapidly, his breath visibly quickened. "They are here."

Graceful Melody frowned while his partner cocked his head slightly before widening his eyes as well. "Oh...oh no..." he whispered as the muffled sounds of enjoyment and laughter were pierced by a drawn-out scream that floated across the orchards and hills. Riff's eyes flicked toward Amdusias with a mix of horror and panic, his mind filled with the presence of countless entities; he'd trained with the demon, but it was suddenly impossible to discern anything he sensed. "What is that..."

"We need to leave, now," the reptile snapped, fangs bared as he reached toward the two ponies. But before he could grasp either one of them, Riffraff stumbled backward and snarled, shaking his head violently again.

"He's here!" the crimson pony gasped before gritting his teeth and bolting back toward the orchard, Amdusias snatching at his mane and growling when the mortal managed to slip past him.

"No, Riffraff!" Amdusias widened his eyes and raced after the crimson pegasus, Graceful staring in confusion but instinctively breaking into a sprint after his companions.

Ponies shot past them in a panic, scrambling toward town with widened eyes and horrified expressions; Grace heard snatches of the fearful yelling as they stampeded away from the orchard, including the painfully distinctive "skeletons!". He trembled as the vivid memories washed over him, a sudden searing pain lashing into his wings. The periwinkle pegasus yelped and stumbled to a halt, nearly tripping over his own slender legs. Trepidation twisted through his insides, freezing his nerves and stiffening his muscles as he shook his head numbly and backpedaled slightly with a whimper.

Amdusias frowned and glanced over his shoulder, immediately cursing at the sight of the quivering pegasus shakily lying down with his forelegs covering his head. "Damnation, not again!" he snarled, clenching his hands into fists as he glared back toward Riffraff's streaking pink mane, then once more at his petrified companion. The demon slammed his tail furiously into the ground, yelling incoherently in frustration but dashing toward Graceful before he could convince himself to do otherwise.

Panic had become so thick in the air that Amdusias hardly felt any strain masking himself from the party guests as they fled through the fields, some passing within a few yards of his enormous frame. The powerful reptile halted in front of Graceful and jerked his head toward the orchard. "Come, little one! We must get your idiotic paladin before he does something truly stupid!"

But the feminine pegasus kept shaking his head mutely, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared through Amdusias. The lizard wondered for a moment if he'd failed to keep himself revealed to the small pony and, urged on by the situation, he dove into Graceful's mind with a frightening lack of resistance.

His mental presence seemed to actually calm the pony's nerves, but it was instantly clear that while Graceful Melody could see the demon plain as day, he had become so taut with fear that anything beyond cowering like a foal was beyond even comprehension for him. Amdusias grimaced and dropped to his knees, carefully slipping free of the mortal's cerebellum and placing his hands gingerly upon Graceful's trembling shoulders. "Graceful...Graceful! Look at me!"

Dazed silver eyes slowly focused and began shifting to meet Amdusias's concerned amber gaze, Graceful swallowing thickly. "D-Dusey..." he whispered before giving a shocked cry as the ground beneath them rumbled with magical reverberations. Demon and mortal stared stupidly at one another for a moment, then Amdusias twisted his head around as Graceful leaned to the side, both their jaws dropped.

The ebony night sky had become streaked with pale reds, yellows and oranges that radiated out from the distant horizon, a force as bright as the sun itself appearing behind Canterlot...before they realized with disbelief that it _was_ the sun. Amdusias shielded his eyes and grit his teeth as he immediately plucked out the telltale magical signature from the tangle of emotions and energies that flooded the grassy fields around them. _That is none other than Celestia herself._

It could be described only as a reverse sunset, the darkness of night slipping away into long shadows while the pastures were bathed in the illogical yet natural light of the sun as it was beckoned into position just above the jagged mountains. Graceful found himself unable to tear his gaze away, muzzle still hanging open and body becoming limp beneath Amdusias's grip.

Forcing himself to turn away, the muscular demon breathed hard and tried to brush off the heavy influence of the Princess's magic – nothing had been directed toward him, but his very nature as a demon felt somehow threatened by her abilities. He shook his head rapidly, then realized Graceful Melody was still lying numbly before him, eyes glazed from the turbulent mix of emotions that wrestled for control within his slender frame. The navy-scaled entity muttered quietly, annoyed not with the terrified singer, but with his unusually brash partner. _Again._ He quickly scooped up the smaller male, holding him against a shoulder with one thick arm before spinning around and running as fast as his muscular legs would carry them.

Fortunately, Riffraff hadn't disappeared beyond the crest of the nearest hill that overlooked the scene below, and Amdusias reached the stupefied mortal in a matter of seconds. He stretched his free hand out toward the crimson pegasus, but found himself hesitating as he realized the pony seemed nearly as frozen in place as Graceful had been. Amdusias furrowed his brow and traced Riffraff's gaze with his own eyes, fully intending to grab the guitarist and teleport to safety, only to fall still in understanding as he realized what had unfolded before them.

A fierce battle had broken out below, Velites charging mortal ponies in small groups as the unicorns present slung spells in rapid succession. Amdusias spotted the two Princesses without difficulty, though was surprised to find other mortal ponies fighting at their sides. But Riff's eyes weren't drawn to the fighting, nor even the enormous undead drake with which Celestia fiercely clashed. He could only stare numbly at Trixie, standing amidst the confrontation as a laugh that was not hers and a voice just as foreign cut through the air. Tears stung at his eyes and he trembled somewhat, opening his muzzle to call out to her but finding only a weak, hoarse whisper at the back of his dry throat.

Celestia roared furiously, Amdusias watching sharply as the ivory skull of the heavily damaged drake twitched before exploding in a glorious burst of golden light. "Riffraff," he said worriedly, voice low as if afraid they would be heard over the clash. "We must leave...now."

Riffraff shook his head lethargically, muzzle working uselessly for a moment. "N-no...no...Trixie...Trixie!" His cry was overruled by a crackle of energy as the enormous Sun Princess slung an unnatural golden fireball into the magician. The crimson pegasus yelled in denial, lunging forward but barely restrained by Amdusias as the demon managed to grab his tail at the last second.

Amdusias attempted to teleport, but found his concentration severely compromised by the emotions of the battle below. He grit his teeth again and tried to focus as his grip tightened around both Graceful's limp frame and the other mortal's tail. He felt Riffraff straining against him and absolutely understood the pegasus's frantic state; he would not, however, allow the mortal to throw away his life so childishly. He opened his eyes with a growl, the claws of his feet digging into the soil below as an amber aura started to build around the trio.

The muscular pegasus felt the buildup of energy and knew he stood little chance of escaping Amdusias, staring desperately down at Trixie as she slowly stood up, her cape alight with golden fire as she stumbled forward. He could not hear her, but saw the mixed expressions upon her face – one of her eyes was cold, without a pupil, soulless; the other remained her own, however, and she seemed to fight her own body for a moment before giving an estranged cry and flinging a foreleg to the side.

Even Amdusias paused in his efforts, watching with surprise as a bolt of lightning shot down from the skies and struck home within a group of Velites. The demon had some idea of the powder-blue unicorn's fate, and witnessing the mortal female struggle against the now-obvious possession shocked him to his core. Few mortals could hope to even voice a mental protest against a possession by a creature as strong as that which had overtaken the magician's body and mind.

Riffraff's agony trickled into him like the very tears that rolled down the confused pegasus's cheeks and as he silently observed the desperate unicorn raise her other hoof in a dramatic motion to channel her magic into a deadly bunch of earthen spikes that impaled another group of the skeletal warriors, the reptile couldn't help but experience a similar growing sense of dread.

Amdusias could see the form of Ignominious engaged in combat with Luna, but his attention remained locked on Trixie, Riffraff's emotions practically forcing him to share the mortal's focus. The Velites vastly outnumbered the mortal ponies who remained on their hooves to fight, but Trixie had begun to summon violent, rapid strikes of lightning across the entire battleground, peppering the skeletal warriors with the deadly bolts of electricity. And when she reared back with a pained cry, again struggling with herself even as she yelled out in defiance, the reptile knew in his heart what to expect, what this stubborn unicorn would attempt. _Foolish mortal...your bravery will be his devastation..._

Riffraff stared on numbly as Trixie gave a cracked grin, blood running from her nostrils, her smoldering cape burned away to almost nothing. She managed to throw herself back onto her rear legs, lifting her hooves to the sky with a defiant yell. The skies rumbled above, the air heavy with magic as electricity gathered rapidly into a sparking maelstrom. Riffraff trembled, opening his muzzle to cry out her name as he lifted a foreleg toward her even as he felt Amdusias silently shift his hand and grasp firmly into his lower back. "No, NO-"

Vertigo ripped through him and the crash of battle became a long, drawn-out screech like metal scraping against metal. The universe twisted beneath his hooves as his eyes saw only a streak of colors, a blur of reality that rushed past him at a sickening speed.

"-TRIXIE!" he screamed hysterically, dropping forward with a burst of nausea as tears ran down his cheeks, hoof still outstretched. They had landed on the roof of the motel, but he still faced the distant fields and watched with horror as a massive arc of lightning ripped down from the clouds to strike an unseen target behind the hills. Even the forced reemergence of the sun could not compare to the blinding flash that instantly blanketed the orchards with a burst of hot white light, followed by a thunderous explosion that shook the very foundations of the building beneath them.

Riff gave a mournful wail, his howl piercing above the supernatural scream that echoed from the war-torn wedding grounds. He felt instantaneously empty, as if something had been ripped out of his insides. He fell onto his haunches, dropping his head into his forelegs and sobbing uncontrollably. He hadn't needed to witness it directly to know in his heart what Trixie's grand finale had been.

Amdusias closed his eyes, enduring Riffraff's sense of defeat and self-blame as if it was his own. He felt Graceful trembling upon his shoulder – he hadn't seen any part of the battle, but his companion's cry had been enough explanation. The enormous demon sighed softly and quietly sat down next to the crimson pony, wrapping his free arm around his neck and silently pulling his head into his scaled chest. Riffraff didn't have the strength or will to fight, allowing himself to press against the reptile as his tears rolled down Amdusias's masculine breast. Behind them, in the fields, the sounds of continued battle could just be heard, but the trio were deaf to the world, huddled together under the crushing blanket of guilt, shame and loss.

The next week brought a tide of changes through Ponyville; a perimeter wall was undergoing construction, and the number of armored ponies had increased tenfold as rigorous training sessions were held daily in the fields. Princess Luna and her reportedly deceased companion were nowhere to be found, and it had left a visible dent in the village's morale. But eventually a sense of duty seemed to rise up within the citizens as those who had helped the fierce princesses repel the supernatural attack turned their limited knowledge toward the effort to stabilize the shaken community. An air of alertness, fear and perhaps quiet but steely determination had fallen over the rural town, and nearly every able pony had stepped up to do his or her part to help fortify and prepare Ponyville for the now-realized danger that suddenly lurked around every corner.

But time had dragged to a slow, painful halt for Riffraff. He refused to leave the bed after Amdusias half-forced him down from the rooftop, remaining curled up under the sheets with a sullen, miserable expression. Graceful Melody had been running all their errands, picking up the food that his companion barely nibbled upon and bringing news of the town's development that Riff hardly cared about. The demon tried his best to show interest in the smaller pony's meager attempts at making conversation, but Amdusias was rather obviously focused on staying close to Riffraff and doing all he could to soothe the depressed stallion. He knew Graceful likely did a far more effective job with reassuring the crimson pegasus – it only made sense, after all, considering their relationship. Amdusias, however, felt a thread linking him to Riffraff's misery, a chain between them that held him just as responsible for the magician's undeserved fate as Riffraff saw himself to be.

He stayed almost constantly near the guitarist, providing what support he could with his mental abilities. When Riffraff refused to even leave the bed to fulfill his contractual obligations, Amdusias used every ounce of his influence to attempt coaxing the mortal to step outside, considering the rather strict rules regarding smoking in the rooms. But the pegasus would not budge, and had learned to exert just enough mental interference that Amdusias could not forcefully teleport him. Eventually his emblem began to leak thin trickles of blood and his features started to contort with agony. Yet even with the side-effects, even as Graceful broke out into a tearful fit, the sullen male remained stubborn. Amdusias finally relented to creating a translucent dome of his energy, within which he and the downtrodden pony would sit, the smoke from his cigarette creating a thick fog around them that would be later enveloped within the thin amber sphere and dispelled outside the window.

Graceful was able to convince his partner to eat half an apple four days after the battle, kneeling next to the prone stallion and using a paring knife to shave off thin slices with practiced deftness. Riffraff kept his eyes turned away as his companion gently fed him the small slivers of fruit while Amdusias looked on from the other side of the room. He'd spent so much time at the larger pony's side that he'd become adept at reading him even without permission to enter his thoughts; it was as clear as day to him that Riffraff felt disgusted with himself for having put Graceful through such an emotional hell since the moment of Trixie's last stand. It hardly helped matters that he had yet to deal with his own mental turmoil over the same situation.

The demon silently watched Riffraff chew deliberately on each slice, trying to avoid conversation at any cost. He had not expected the shift in roles between the two mortals as a result of Riff's depression, but it was exceptionally obvious during these moments. The normally level-headed guitarist had all but regressed into a feeble colt attempting to comprehend the loss of somebody he hadn't realized until too late was one of the best friends he'd ever known. _He is reliving the pain of his mother's death._ He shifted his gaze toward Graceful, marveling yet again at the sheer depth of the slender pegasus's patience. Graceful had rarely displayed such sufferance in the past, most often favoring a far more fiery approach to most situations. But he was unnaturally even-tempered with Riffraff, even when the crimson pony intentionally turned his back on his companion's attempts to converse or offer affection. _And he is trying to perform this role subconsciously, unaware he has shaped himself into a maternal figure. These two will never cease to amaze..._

A relieved expression crossed the smaller pony's muzzle when Riff finished the last slice and closed his eyes while pressing close to his partner's side. Graceful's hoof held out the knife and apple core wordlessly, and Amdusias seemed to understand as he quietly plucked them free with telekinesis and allowed Graceful to wrap both forelegs around his companion's neck. Riffraff closed his eyes but did not shift away; time may have become a molasses-like blur for him, days distinguished not by hours and instead by the flavor of mournful and agonizing emotions that pierced through his childish attempts to close his mind off to the world, but time passed all the same. He sorely missed Graceful's touch.

Not for a moment had he doubted that his relationship with the periwinkle stallion would abide despite his behavior...but the fear was unavoidable. It wasn't enough to simply know that Graceful would keep stay at his side, he needed the physical reassurance that he felt too ashamed to ask for. And when it was freely given to him, his soul brightened a bit and his spirit felt a much needed hint of invigoration. It did not make his regrets or sorrows any less weighty, but it did remind him he was not alone, and that there was not only one, but two now who could and would help share his burden.

Riffraff shook his head a bit as he reached up and silently placed a hoof upon one of his partner's. "Grace...I..."

"I know, hon...it's not your fault." The smaller pony gently nuzzled into his mane before leaning up and kissing behind one of his ears tenderly. "Don't force nothin', okay? Me and Dusey are here for you."

The crimson stallion nodded numbly and opened his eyes to glance down at the wrinkled bedsheets below his sprawled form. "Thank you, both of you. It's...just...she. Trixie..."

"She sacrificed herself, paladin," Amdusias interjected quietly from across the room, leaning back against the low countertop. "She fought against the corrupting intrusion within her body, a goddess in name and ability, and held her own against this force long enough to eliminate the threat." Riffraff stared at the demon with a tremble, his silver eyes gleaming with tears as Graceful tightened his embrace around his neck and pressed closer to his side. "But know this: she wrote her own finale. Your friend ended things on her terms, under her own direction. She gave a spectacular show even to her last breath, and I say this with all genuineness. She deserves praise, she is worthy of my respect. Eons have passed since I witnessed or even heard of such a flourished final movement, a powerful, stunning and immemorial exit from this mortal stage, and one that assuredly saved the lives and very souls of countless others – yours, Graceful Melody's, perhaps even my own included." The massive reptile smiled grimly and nodded once before bowing his head and crossing his arms upon his bare chest. "Her death has taken away an important section of your orchestra, paladin...but do not allow the pain of her sacrifice fester into a bitterness or corrupting agony. Allow her a revered memory, honor her by replacing the hole her loss created with something beneficial, something that would spread her last intentions to your fellow mortals. Find the inspiration to produce brilliance, not to erode what remains of the light, to augment the darkness she so bravely destroyed herself to repel."

Riffraff swallowed quietly and closed his eyes again, nodding silently as he tightened his grip around his companion's foreleg. "I know. I've been letting myself...just waste away. I don't wanna face reality. I let her..." His words trailed off as he glanced up and saw the disapproving frown on Amdusias's features. The crimson pegasus smiled faintly and nodded once more. "Sorry. I just...I just mean that it's hard to accept that...maybe we could have done something at that last second before...she was taken away." He rubbed at his features with his free hoof before folding his leg beneath his muzzle and glancing down at the bedding. "I know I shouldn't blame myself, and I'm not saying I am, exactly. But how can I not?" He sighed and knocked at his own skull gently. "I dunno what to do, guys."

Graceful Melody tightened his limbs around his partner's neck, nuzzling into his mane tenderly. "You dun need to do anything, Riffy. We're here for you. I...I know better than to push you." He gazed up at Amdusias for a moment. "But we can help. You've always helped me feel better by getting us to move on. I wanna do what I can to repay the favor."

"But...I don't think I can move on, Gracie...I know it sounds stupid, we barely only just reunited with her. I...spent one night with her, and...suddenly, it feels like I've lost...a part of myself." He laughed faintly and squeezed his partner's foreleg again. "No offense, hon. You're my heart. But..."

"I know...I know," Graceful replied with a small smile. "It's alright. I know she will still always be important to you. I'm not gonna try and change that." The slender pegasus met Amdusias's eyes again, the enormous reptile nodding once in approval before approaching the bed and quietly sitting down next to the ponies. He reached down and placed his palm against Riffraff's forehead. The crimson pony flinched away automatically but Amdusias's hand remained gently yet firmly in place.

"We will not allow your soul to discombobulate over this situation, dear paladin," the reptile murmured softly. "You are more pure than you wish to admit to yourself. I recognize this, and your faithful little maiden does as well. It may not be our place to dictate your path but we cannot stand by and watch you rend yourself into ragged shreds because of your misplaced guilt." He gave a small smile and glanced down as his energy flowed without effort into the fidgeting pegasus, his amber-tinged essence long ago having become attuned to Riffraff's own biological signature. He felt the mortal squirming beneath his fingers, but the sense of calming nerves trickled through Riff's motions of protest and Amdusias shook his head quietly. "Relax. We are going to help – do not forget that you play a vital role to your maiden." He grunted, then made a face when Graceful gave him a sharp glare. "And I suppose I would be disheartened if you did not deem me worthy of your presence any longer, myself," he added with a sigh.

Riffraff smiled faintly despite himself, rubbing at his muzzle slowly. Amdusias's energy brought him a serenity he loathed, but only for the self-imposed reasoning that he should be feeling only depression and turmoil. What did he actually know about Trixie, after all? They'd spent only a few months together, engaged in only a hoof-full of emotional conversations and shared bedding only twice. Was it fair for him to suffer such a deeply painful loss? _Maybe I don't deserve to feel this way...it's not like we were..._

"It would be just as thoughtless of you to tarnish her memory by belittling that which you two shared," Amdusias murmured, his palm lingering on the pony's features even after the gentle flow of energy tapered off. "You two may not have been soulmates or at any point presented to the world the banner of partnership, but you two were friends. You admired her gusto, she took solace in your kindness, your understanding." He pulled his hand back and leaned back next to the ponies, resting his elbows back against the bed. Shifting his eyes forward, he could feel the two mortals feeding each others emotional needs, neither pony requiring words to aid the other. "You may never fully understand the extent of what burned between you and her, just as you may never know all the potential alternatives, all that could have been or might have come to pass. There is no reason that you should seek this knowledge, either – certain things are intentionally masked from our eyes, and even those of my caliber are unable to perceive that which the Fates choose to keep out of our hands. Life should be experienced as a path you have consciously traveled, knowing full and well you have walked past a road upon which may be the greatest joy or perhaps the cruelest agony. Making those decisions is a privilege, my little ponies. You may not have been able to choose whether or not your heart cradled quiet emotions for the brave, foolhardy magician, but how you remember her, honor her own choices; this _is_ a determination left solely in your hands." He paused, then gave a small smile despite his attempts to do otherwise. "Pardon me. Your hooves."

The dark-red pony nodded silently as he slowly sat up and shifted slightly to pull his partner into a tight embrace. "Alright, Dusey. Thanks. I...I know it goes beyond you doing what you were able to do back then. I know I can't...live in the past, I can't just keep reliving that night. I'm sorry for bringing you guys down like this. I shouldn't let it...do this to me."

"No, don't apologize for that, not the pain, at least," Graceful murmured in response, looking into Riffraff's eyes from his chest, reaching up to stroke his bangs back slowly. "She was your friend...she was _our_ friend. It wouldn't be right if we just plowed on like nothing happened."

Nodding once more, Riffraff rubbed a hoof gently down his partner's back. "I just don't wanna mess you up, Grace. It doesn't feel fair to you."

"Please. With how often I pushed you two to...you know. I saw you guys had a good thing, a good friendship. I'm not jealous if you're sad." He smiled faintly, pressing his features against the larger male's chest. "In fact, I'd be a little worried if you weren't, actually. You're...maybe not as wildly emotional as me, but you've got a lot of stuff goin' on in here, sweetie," he murmured while tapping a hoof over Riff's breast. "Something would be wrong with you if you got all cold on us, now."

Riffraff smiled a bit, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks even as a wave of emotional relief collided with the overwhelming misery that poured through him. The loss of Trixie hurt him to his core, and he hadn't yet been able to process the trauma in its entirety; he finally felt comfortable letting it overtake him, however, holding Graceful tightly to his chest and having heard his approval, knowing it was genuine. The crimson pegasus bowed his head forward, murmuring a thank-you to his companion as one of his forelegs pulled him a bit closer. He reached out blindly with his other hoof, managing to grab Amdusias's thick bicep.

The demon glanced down at his contracted soul and the accompanying stallion, smiled slightly and silently leaned down to hug them both fiercely in his huge arms. "You will live on, and you will live your remaining days proudly for her, paladin. For her, for your maiden, and for me. You are instrumental to us all, whether or not you desire this responsibility and position. How you carry yourself, especially knowing the fate that lurks in the dusk of your mortal lifetime, shall continue to affect Graceful and myself. Regardless of my holding the leash of your destiny, your decisions affect us both considerably. I am not ecstatic over this situation, but it is how things have unfolded for us over these years. I can no longer alter the course of my own emotions, unbridled and stupidly wild as they have become after you lot loosed them." He looked sour for a moment, though Riff only closed his eyes with a smile, pulling Graceful Melody tighter as he pressed against the demon's strong chest.

Despite his attitude, Amdusias had visibly relaxed and the tension of Riff's lingering melancholy eased – with the pony not bothering to throw up any of his mental barriers, his emotions drifted up and twirled through the reptile's mind like so much smoke from one of his cigarettes. He squeezed the two mortals quietly with one arm and rubbed Graceful's back slowly with the other as they let their respective thoughts spin out. The slender stallion was honestly at peace with his partner's unusual link with Trixie. While he knew most might scoff at the notion of forming such a tight bond after so few meaningful trysts with the magician, Graceful's own intense relationship with Riffraff had begun from a single night together. Riffraff had been tenacious, sure, but it was proof enough for Graceful that the strongest of links could be forged with only a few strikes, as long as the heat of passion burned bright.

Riff's emotional pains were obvious, laid out in the open as they were; neither of the two other males had to guess at what thoughts plagued him. Yet the word 'plagued' no longer felt appropriate to the crimson stallion. As he rested against Amdusias, his smaller companion hugged close to his broad chest, he realized that there was a certain bittersweet quality to the ache of losing Trixie. Meeting her had not caused any massively significant changes to his life, nor to Graceful's. But those months together were memories he'd always cherish, and he wanted badly to believe that her brief intervention into their lives left a profound impact in places they needed it most. And regardless of the brevity of the time spent together, all three of the ponies knew that kinship they felt had been mutual. She had been like them, a wandering artisan, traveling Equestria and scraping out a living on her abilities, making her own way with her performance art. Maybe she'd never gotten the appreciation she deserved... _but she never cared, not in the way that it mattered to make her stop, at least. I hope we're always as stubborn as she was._

As for Amdusias, the whispers of darkness had curled around his senses, mixing with the somber emotions that flowed into him from the mortals in his embrace. He had no desire to belittle their quiet healing with murmurs of a looming threat; in fact, he really didn't even want to think about it himself. His paranoia had been responsible for a great deal of hardship between them, and while he did not feel as if these pangs of concern were only the taunts of an overactive mania...it felt _wrong_ to even ponder bringing forth the subject in this time of emotional strain. _But we cannot remain long in this town. It is not even the Princess's presence that makes me uncomfortable. It is that which seeks her. Loathe as I am to admit it, she is not at fault for the encroaching darkness. But it has certainly marked her._

Riffraff sighed quietly and opened his eyes, his forelegs slowly squeezing around his partner. "Dusey...I...you know Princess Luna hasn't even been seen around here since...the attack, right?"

The scaled entity blinked in surprise and looked down stupidly before immediately cursing himself mentally. "I...I did not intend for you..." He glanced away with an unexpected blush, rubbing at his spiked muzzle embarrassedly as Riffraff managed a faint smile. "Damnation, paladin...you should not pry into the thoughts of a demon lord..."

"I didn't, Deuce," he murmured, glancing up at the sheepish male. "Sorry. They just...I just heard them, I know you didn't mean to. They were just...there."

Amdusias shifted uncomfortably, his grip on the other two loosening for a moment. He swallowed and then met Riffraff's soft gaze. "I...I apologize. I do not wish to intrude upon your thoughts. Not with these concerns..."

Graceful pressed a hoof against his partner's breast, looking up nervously at the two larger males. "What is it, Riffy?"

Riffraff glanced at Amdusias before looking back to his partner. "It's..."

"It is nothing we must deal with at the moment," Amdusias interrupted softly but insistently, glancing down between them as the strength of his embrace increased. His resolve seemed to solidify as he nodded once, showing them a fortitude that was not entirely unwelcome. "My own defenses are down. I may not have personally held any emotional connections with your lost friend, but I am not without empathy. Your link with me, paladin, allows you to share thoughts I do not consciously broadcast. But...but I will not allow my concerns to trample your grief." His amber eyes gazed at the ponies with a genuine tenderness and silent apology, his normally-slit pupils wide, almost vulnerable. "You must overcome this at your own pace, and we will discuss this matter only when you have recuperated." Riffraff opened his muzzle to protest but Amdusias shook his head, a yellowish glow surrounding the stallion's maw to close it gently. "Your heart is strong. But it is still a delicate thing. Many mortals find themselves in Helheim because they did not allow their hearts to properly mend after a great trauma." The muscular pony gave him a pointed look and Amdusias smiled slightly. "Yes, I do recognize the irony in that statement. But as long as it remains within my ability, I will not allow you to make the journey to Helheim under any circumstances except for those outlined in our contract." He reached up and quietly tapped a finger against Riffraff's forehead. "You will not become one of those boorish barbarians who devolve into mindless beasts because of an unrequited longing."

Riffraff laughed a bit and glanced down while rubbing a hoof idly down Graceful's side. Amdusias's apparent dedication to preventing a possible emotional breakdown moved him, but he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to avoid the tumble toward madness once on the opposite side of the mortal plane. He found himself looking into Graceful Melody's soulful eyes as a new, half-hidden pain started to rise behind his suffering over the loss of Trixie. They didn't often address the inevitable separation of their souls; Graceful had always been consistent in his promise to Riffraff that he understood what unavoidable fate loomed ahead for the guitarist. And while Riff assumed he'd have plenty to worry about once Helheim claimed his soul, he couldn't imagine even a day or two without the feminine stallion, let alone eons of torture and humility. He trembled slightly and both Graceful and Amdusias instantly held him tighter between them as if they both knew already what had bolted through the pegasus's thoughts.

"Don't, Riffy...don't," Graceful whispered as he shoved his head against the larger pony's chest. "It's not your fault she's gone, and it won't be your fault when...when..."

"I don't wanna live without you," he mumbled, swallowing thickly as tears filled his eyes. "I can't...I can't lose you, too, Gracie..."

"You will not lose him. He will be yours forever," Amdusias murmured, lifting a hand to silently push the quivering pony's bangs from his tear-streaked features. "Your contract will not terminate for a long, long time, paladin. And...life...life does not simply end at death as you mortals so often assume. You should never contemplate death – be it yours, or Graceful's, or anyone else's, for that matter – as the final chapter in the story of any soul. Thinking along these paths will only narrow your mind, contracting the possibilities that this endless universe allows. And I say this from the perspective of a demon who has been less than enlightened, himself. The pair of you pulled me into a broader understanding, likely without intending to do as such." He smiled slightly as both ponies looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, because you two are filthy, useless mortals." Strange as it was, both Riffraff and Graceful Melody were almost placated by this sliver of the demon's usual attitude toward them, and they gave small, matching smiles. Amdusias snorted softly, shaking his head and slipping both arms around their joined torsos securely once again. "Such queer creatures you are. Somehow both sadistic and masochistic all at once."

Graceful giggled softly, the sound somewhat out of place in the quiet somberness of the room. But it brought a measure of increased calm to the other two, augmented by the gentle amusement that accompanied his response: "Very queer indeed, Dusey. Though I would say I'm the sadistic one. But all three of us are masochists."

Amdusias's head reared back slightly. "I would think you make incorrect declarations of that which you hardly comprehend, little one."

"Nah...you are, Dusey," he murmured in response, pressing his head against Riff's broad chest again but reaching a slender leg past his partner to squeeze one of the demon's muscular shoulders. "I think we're both real touched to know that we helped open your mind and stuff, but...I dun think any sane pony would willingly spend so much time with the two of us. No offense, Riffy."

"None taken," he replied softly, gazing down at his companion with a mix of curiosity and admiration for the small pegasus's honesty. "It's...it's true." He glanced up at the frowning reptile and smiled again. "He's right. I know you ain't gonna come out and gush about how much you love spending time with us, that's not your style. But I know you do enjoy hanging out with us, otherwise you wouldn't do it. But...but I know it isn't easy, either. It wouldn't be easy for any mortal, so...the fact you're here with us, that you accepted our offer of making you part of our family, it says something about you, Deuce." The scaled male grumbled and shifted uncomfortably, his black pupils narrowing for a moment as he turned his amber gaze away but still held the other two close. "Not that we're complaining. But...tell us what you meant. About...being more open-minded."

"I am not going to reveal all the secrets of life, death and all that lies between," Amdusias retorted, though his tone remained gentle. "However, I will say this much. While I may know the truth of the mortal life cycle, of the paths that are made available for each and every soul, regardless of where it first sparked into existence, this knowledge only empowers me to claim understanding of the machinery, the hidden gears and cogs that constantly churn and provide a predictable, logical and almost mechanical backbone to the universe." He allowed himself a small smile. "What I did not bother to realize until...more recently, let us say, is that no soul is bound to the confines of this invisible system. While the Fates may be ever-present, there can be no governing over every tiny aspect of this universe. An orderly machine exists as an explanation for those who do not seek what is beyond their grasp. You two, however, have apparently made it your mission to live in the swirling, shifting, unpredictable eddies of chaos that are created, through some cosmic irony, by the very framework of the underlying system."

Amdusias paused, realizing both ponies were giving him half-amused, half-bewildered stares. The demon pursed his lips and rubbed at his features for a moment before securing his arms loosely around their bodies again. "In terms you will understand: death is never the final word. Riffraff, I may put every ounce of possible effort into forcing your compliance of those terms agreed upon in our contract, but I have no guarantees you will perish as is required. And Graceful Melody..." His cat-like pupils shifted, softening as they gazed into confused silver irises. "Your time on this plane may end in solitude, in loneliness. But the terms of your death are limited only by the boundaries you create yourself."

"Are you telling me I can avoid death?" Graceful whispered in confusion.

"I am telling you that when the time comes, you will not need to," Amdusias replied gently. He hugged them closer and laughed softly despite himself. _Foolish reassurances. But...I believe them, myself, do I not?_ The massive reptile gave a small but encouraging smile when Graceful searched his features for any hints that the demon had simply been spouting feel-good nonsense that held no real meaning...but he found only honesty. "I...I speak what I believe, little one. You may choose not to believe me, I am demanding nothing. Only that you try to do as you have always done: keep your mind free from constraints, open to the vast world of possibilities that will eternally lie before you."

Graceful Melody glanced down even as he pressed instinctively closer to Riffraff. "Thank you, Amdusias. I know it isn't easy for you to talk about all that stuff. Especially to us dumb mortal fleshbags." He gave a faint smile and closed his eyes as he curled up between the larger males.

Amdusias tilted his head slightly, surprised by the slender pony's quiet acceptance of his advice. The muscular lizard kept his arms around the stallions, granting them an unrequested silence to absorb the somber but inevitable subject. Both ponies had their own brand of mortality looming over their heads; it was something neither one felt comfortable openly discussing, and they certainly hadn't planned this sporadic conversation with the demon.

His natural abilities allowed him to sift through their thoughts as usual, in spite of an active attempt to avoid doing so. Riffraff was concerned for his companion, worried about the demon planting seeds of unrealistic hope in Graceful's mind. But the feminine stallion's thoughts might have surprised the crimson pegasus: Graceful was making strides in coming to terms with his future, perhaps at times even surpassing his partner's pained acknowledgment of his impending incarceration within Helheim. Amdusias frowned thoughtfully as he gazed down at the top of Graceful Melody's skull, his claws tapping a gentle tattoo against Riff's spine. He wanted to broach the subject without making it obvious he'd been listening in upon their private thoughts, and that alone concerned the enormous reptile as he silently cursed himself yet again. He'd accepted that his time with the mortals had certainly brought changes about in his own behavior and personality...but it was still somewhat discomforting to have his own faults paraded so blatantly in his consciousness. Feeling concerned about the ponies' reaction to his snooping? As if they actually had some right to expect the demon lord to keep sacred their agreement. And yet...

 _A promise is a promise. I am a demon of my word,_ he thought ironically, giving a sour smile. Amdusias sighed softly and looked down at the two stallions again. His continued breaking of the promise he'd made with them actually made him feel... _bad_ , in a word. He hated it, and yet he knew the only way to avoid the sensation would be to keep his word. _Ridiculous. These mortal rats, as a race, have not the slightest concept of the true notions of honor, and yet these two force me to examine my own obedience to the traditions of Helheim. Absolutely ridiculous._ He shook his head slowly before wincing when Graceful's piercing silver eyes suddenly turned up to him, burrowing into his own amber irises as if boring into his damned soul. Amdusias gave a weak smile and tilted his head again. "Yes, little one?"

"I know that we ain't got no right makin' these kindsa requests, and that the terms of...of Riffy's contract are pretty much set in stone...but..." He glanced over his shoulder as his partner's somber expression softened. "But can you promise me at least that you'll take care of him? When...when it's time, I mean, not that I expect it to happen soon or anything, but when it's time." The small pegasus gazed up at the reptile again, their eyes locking. "Can you promise that you'll take care of him down there and won't let anybody else but you keep him?"

Riffraff smiled faintly as he hugged the lithe male tightly again. His companion had, perhaps, the strangest thoughts and requests; his mind worked in ways that constantly bewildered him, and yet he couldn't deny the quiet tenderness he felt. Not only for the obvious concern that Graceful expressed for his soul, but also for the very nature of the periwinkle pegasus's plea. _Eternal torture or not...I...guess I would rather it be under Amdusias's thumb alone. At least I'll know my warden..._

"It will not be eternal torture," the demon murmured before he could help it. Riffraff glanced up, his lips pursed, and Amdusias fully expected a scowl and disappointed exclamation. But the crimson stallion only shook his head after a moment and laughed a bit.

"It's...fine, Dusey. Look, we're...in this together, right? It's fine if you go poking around in there. I...you're family, as Grace is so fond of reminding us. Sharing is caring and all that crap. It's fine." He nodded quietly and his companion smiled slightly as well, confirming his own acceptance of the guitarist's decision.

Amdusias couldn't avoid the shocked expression that came across his features, fumbling for a calm response before his surprise became too transparent. "Well, I...of course it is fine," he muttered even as he pulled the ponies closer to his scaled chest. "I am a lord of Helheim. But as I was saying, it will not be eternal torture. You should know this with your so-called research, paladin. I myself have never stated, verbatim, that you face eternal torture." He quieted somewhat and met Riffraff's gaze. "But I shall apologize for breaking my word in promising not to peer into your minds. I will make an attempt to recover my demonic pride and swear instead that I will not let any other underworld denizen to lay so much as a finger upon you. You can be assured that this oath will stand solid – I have gone through far too much in the pursuit of your soul, Riffraff." The demon scowled as the two mortals gave small smiles. "You may trust in me on this, little one. I will perish before allowing another to take hold of the reins I will be harnessing about your shining knight."

"Good," Graceful murmured, smiling again and closing his eyes as he pressed against the demon's broad frame and took hold of one of his partner's hooves. "And don't worry. Riffy likes being harnessed and tied up."

"Grace!" the crimson pony spluttered, eyes wide as Amdusias snorted amusedly and began to relax, leaning back against the headboard as Riffraff made stammering attempts to deny the slender male's proclamation. And just like that, the tension was released and the trio drifted quietly out of the emotional torrents, hesitantly returning to their strange and unnatural definition of normalcy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Milk and Money

The three mismatched companions stayed holed up in the motel for nearly a week, once again venturing out only to grab food and play the occasional show at the bar, or to spend a few hours practicing with the unicorn siblings. The town, after all, seemed more than preoccupied with their own issues.

Ponyville had continued its steady climb out of the dark air that surrounded the village, its citizens banding together to further fortify their home for the future. Trixie's sacrifice had not been in vain, and while the emotional toll had left a scar upon the minds of the ponies – especially after their ignorance and mockery of the magician's behavior – there had not been another sighting of the strange skeletal creatures that Amdusias had referred to as "Velites". Nevertheless, Ponyville took no chances and continued to add to their defenses after the construction of the sturdy perimeter wall was competed. It was no longer uncommon to see groups of ponies training together, learning to use various weapons and simple military tactics taught by a small gang of friends that led the push to protect themselves from further intrusions; perhaps it was no coincidence that these friends had been the same ponies engaged in private conversation with Celestia during the fateful wedding ceremony.

Amdusias remained calm for several days despite the whispers of threatened instincts in his mind. He seemed content enough to allow the two ponies to remain in the township, giving them a chance to mend their emotional wounds and concerns. But he consistently kept his external perceptions heightened and often made it a point to slip out of their room and explore the village invisibly, observing the mortals as they trained and showed the one trait of their race that inevitably drew the curiosity of his kind: banding together despite all differences during a time of distress. As often as Helheim watched mortal civilizations tear themselves apart, it witnessed just as often occurrences of unnatural communities forming in the face of adversity, even the most intense of rivalries at least temporarily set aside in order to confront a common threat.

As a result of his flitting about and observing from the shadows, Amdusias caught a whiff of an all-too-familiar scent one day that sent a chill down his spine, an unnatural fear instantly filling his mind. He returned to the motel with all haste, choosing to teleport rather than travel by black smoke; it made quite the impact on Graceful and Riffraff who had been attempting to wash away the lingering atmosphere of approaching darkness with a bit of heated passion. The demon had popped into existence with a whip-like crack and his sudden appearance at the foot of the bed had incited a shocked, albeit muffled, yelp from Riffraff, who had been in an extremely compromising position with his limbs bound and muzzle gagged. Graceful, of course, had simply giggled and grinned broadly, asking as he always did if Amdusias had "smelled the delicious smells of bondage and boners", promptly inviting him to join.

But the demon was panting hard, and his features were wrinkled not in disgust, but very visible concern. The ponies picked up on it swiftly, Graceful Melody deftly releasing his partner before they both looked up at the reptile with worried expressions. "What's wrong, Dusey? What did you see?" Riffraff asked, biting his lip as the trepidation they'd been struggling to avoid quickly rushed back into his mind and effortlessly replaced the embarrassment of being caught as they had been.

"I did not...see anything," the demon panted roughly, one hand clutching into his heaving chest as the other reached up to rub nervously at a curved horn. "But I sensed...the Princess...of the Night," he wheezed before turning around to drop onto the foot of the bed, closing his eyes and leaning forward with his arms crossed over his muscular legs. "She has returned."

Graceful tilted his head in curiosity more than fear, reaching up hesitantly to grasp one of the demon's powerful shoulders. "So...she's alive? What about that other pony she was always with? Every one was talking about how she disappeared 'cause...he died and stuff."

Amdusias grimaced and rolled his head back for a moment, his long, split tail flicking slowly on the bed behind them. "They are both alive, yes. Although their signatures were...strange. I do not know how to explain it. But...that is not my concern. If she has returned, then surely the dark forces we have struggled to avoid discussing will once more flock toward this primitive village. She may not wish this upon herself, but I know from experience alone that where she goes, darkness is sure to follow."

"The...Blood Seers?" Riffraff asked nervously after a moment, trying to recall what Amdusias had told them about the cult – it seemed like years since they'd had that conversation. "Are they still after her?"

"I do not know," the demon admitted with a sigh. "As I said before, I have never been sure of their intentions. It is not as if they write letters to Helheim to inform us of their goals. We are not given a polite invitation to their nefarious meetings, idiotic cricket."

The guitarist blinked, surprised more than offended at the demon's sudden irritability. "Sorry, Deuce, don't take that the wrong way. You don't know their agenda, I get it. Sorry, just...just a little freaked out after everything you've told us about them. And about that...assassin you said works for them."

Amdusias shuddered despite himself, hugging himself silently with his thick arms. "The Hunter, yes. But I...I have not sensed them, no. And for all I know, perhaps they no longer seek Nightmare Moon. Perhaps they never did – all I have ever heard are whispers and rumors. Gossip is as prevalent beneath the stones of Helheim as it is upon the surface of Midgard."

Graceful Melody glanced quietly at his partner for a moment before reaching up and gently rubbing a hoof down Amdusias's back, tracing carefully around the multiple spines. "Alright, Dusey. Then...would you like for us to leave? We know you aren't comfortable around Princess Luna, and...well, after..." His voice trailed off and a pained expression flashed across Riffraff's face. "Sorry, Riffy, I...I didn't mean..."

"No...no it's alright," he murmured, rubbing at his face slowly before forcing a small smile. "It's okay. What happened, happened. We...we didn't know, we couldn't know." Both Amdusias and Graceful silently gazed at the guitarist as he looked down at his front hooves, a single tear rolling down his cheek, but otherwise surprisingly calm. "We didn't get her killed."

The spiked reptile studied the crimson pegasus quietly, then felt compelled to slowly wrap an arm around him to pull him gently to his side. "That is correct, paladin. You did not. And I suppose it would not be the first time that I have misjudged one of you four-legged beasts. Perhaps she would not seek retribution against you for the events that unfolded." He paused as he thought back to that fateful night, the attack during the mortal celebration of marriage. The Princess had fought fiercely, and even with his attention having been inevitably drawn to the possessed magician, he'd seen Luna fighting not with any sort of terrible bloodlust...but instead to protect the mortals of her domain. _No...of her home. This is her home, is it not? And now she has returned with her lover, not because these are her subjects, but because it is...her home._

A faint smile tugged at his muzzle in spite of his best efforts, closing his eyes and automatically hugging Graceful Melody when the smaller pegasus crawled into his lap and hugged Riffraff's neck. _I suppose her stubbornness is something I can relate to when I look at these two foolish mortals before me. Perhaps I have underestimated her. Although...it does not change the fact that things are drawn to her. Things with which we have no business involving ourselves._ His small smile faded, though his concern was no longer directed toward the mysterious Princess of the Night. _One cannot blame her for what is drawn toward her. It is simply her nature..._

"I believe you are safe from any wrath of hers," Amdusias finally added as he gave a slow nod. "If you two wish to remain in this place, we may continue to do so. However, if and when I sense any disturbance, you both understand that I will not allow you to stay, correct? I will do whatever is required to avoid a confrontation with any malevolent forces that may come forth to this wretched community, increased fortifications or not."

"Yeah, that's fair enough," Riffraff replied quietly, pressing his forehead against his partner's as their eyes met for a moment. "We...have a good gig here, but we've never stayed long anywhere, anyway. And I don't want any of us getting hurt again." Amdusias's gaze flicked to Graceful's wings as Riffraff spoke, surveying the evidently permanent changes to his feathered appendages. As expected, the slender stallion had cheerfully taken a liking to the fiery hues that now outlined his wings, proudly flashing them whenever another pony eyed the strange and seemingly intentional modification. But to the demon and the guitarist, his wings were a reminder of the physical and emotional trauma Graceful suffered that fateful night, and both were determined to never again place the feminine stallion into such a dangerous and threatening situation. "So just let us know if you feel somethin' off, Amdusias," Riffraff continued softly, nudging Graceful's muzzle lightly with his own. "We'll make tracks outta here. We still have yet to do anything worthwhile in Canterlot, after all." He smiled and earned a bright expression of hope on his partner's face.

"Oh yes, that is a fantastic plan," Amdusias muttered with a scowl. "Let us traipse from the dungeons of the Lunar Princess into the den of the Dawn Bringer. That surely could not lead to a horrible and bloody doom for a demon like myself. I believe I would prefer cowering from the Dark One in this dreary hovel. At least she does not possess the ability to draw forth the sun itself, forcing myself and my kind out of the shadows within which we are so fond of skulking." He sighed and rubbed a thumb against his muzzle before glancing down at the curled-together ponies at his side. "I am a being of infinite power when compared to the likes of you. And yet I somehow feel that I will have no voice in regards to this matter." He pursed his lips, counting off on his fingers as he ranted.

"I will forbid you to travel to the accursed Canterlot. The little one will ignore me outright and pout until our ears bleed. And you, paladin, will attempt at first to locate some middle ground so that all parties are satisfied. Except then your devious maiden will easily overpower your cowardly neutrality with a shocking and perverted sexual act, and you will shamefully support his decision." The demon lord paused for emphasis, putting his free hand against his bare chest in an obviously dramatic gesture. "And even were I to forcefully prevent your exodus to this gilded capital, you would flail about and sob and fight me every inch of the way until my own absurdly god-like powers would be spoiled against the lowly, plague-bearing tactics you pitiful creatures hoist so well."

Riffraff rolled his eyes as he massaged gently into his partner's scalp. "You know, for all your unfathomable power...you sure do get denied a lot by a measly little mortal worm," he commented dryly, shifting his eyes up to the glowering demon. "Just sayin'."

"That is a ridiculous overgeneralization!" Amdusias snapped, although his tone carried little more than irritation as his muscular arm squeezed firmly into the crimson pony's side. "It is not a fair statement to make, furthermore! You and I are inextricably tied, damnably linked together with great thanks and praise to your underhanded methods, which ensured that what should have been a simple, commonplace exchange of wishes for your mortal soul instead became a complicated and tedious situation that now leaves me physically unable of harming you without the same damage doubly visited upon myself. Not to mention being _honorbound_ to a promise that prevents me from harming you, little one," he grumbled with a wave of his hand. "So to keep a lengthy tome brief-"

"Too late," Riffraff droned, earning a glare from the massive demon.

"Stifle your treacherous maw. You and your partner both have limited uses for your muzzles, and unlike Graceful, you do not have the gift of song upon which you may rely as an excuse for your ceaselessly gaping jaws." Amdusias sniffed disdainfully as both mortals looked up at him confusedly before the intended meaning of the demon's words visibly dawned upon Riffraff's features.

"Oh, very clever," he grumbled as he slapped the scaled creature firmly with a wing. "See if I offer you any lip service in the near future."

"As if you would not enjoy my taking it on my own accord," the demon snorted, reaching over to gently flick the guitarist's nose. "Regardless, this conversation has long since expired. You recognize my distress at the notion of traveling to the Sun Princess's lair. I recognize that you dislike my paranoia in the matters of sensing disturbances. When I announce that it is time to go, then..."

"Then we'll go to Canterlot," Graceful murmured as both larger males glanced at him curiously. "That's the deal, right? We'll go when you say, but...we wanna go there." He met Amdusias's eyes with unexpected steel in his gaze. "You gotta work with us, Dusey. I know that you're a big scary demon lord and all, but you're our friend too, right?"

The demon studied him thoughtfully for a moment. _Insolent little beast. Of course I am..._ He gave a slight smile and nodded slowly even as he teased gently: "Have I been demoted from being a member of your twisted little family? Or perhaps your one fear alongside females is incest?"

"Nope!" he replied brightly as Riffraff groaned and slowly rubbed a hoof against his face. "Besides, it isn't incest if we're like...married! You're the husband and me'n Riff are the wives!"

"Thanks for that," the larger pegasus grumbled, though he smiled slightly himself and looked up at the amused demon. "But...so you're..."

"Yes, I will accept what the tiny dominatrix demands," Amdusias replied before Riff could finish his awkward inquiry. A smile tugged at the reptile's maw and he shook his head slowly. "I suppose we must work together since I am well aware that I would only be a fool to deny any longer that I have come to grow...somewhat fond of this abysmal relationship with the pair of you." He snorted quietly and squeezed the ponies gently against his strong torso. "I cannot thank you enough for ruining the peaceful life I once led, in which solitude and serenity were merely the close companions for a great composer, such as I am."

Graceful sniffed quietly and leaned forward to chomp unceremoniously into Amdusias's thigh. The demon yelped and flailed wildly at him with his other hand, but the slender stallion dodged easily back from his fingers. "You can't tell me that being a lonely old buttface with only his saxophone to have and hold in bed is better'n being with us! You get to have REAL sex instead of awkward-instrument-sex AND you still get to play music an' be with two ponies who appreciate the art!"

"I have never plunged myself into any part of my precious Fortissimo!" Amdusias protested with a horrified expression. "Do not even jest about such a loathsome act!"

"Wait, you named your saxophone?" Riffraff interrupted, peering up at the miffed reptile. "You named your saxophone _Fortissimo_? Dude, that is so gay."

"You are so gay!" Amdusias retorted lamely, shoving a hand against the crimson pony's features. "It is a long-revered tradition to bestow a title upon great instruments, and no other musical contraption, be it brass, woodwind, percussion nor string, may hold a candle to mine!"

"Because you blow the best horn in all of Helheim?" Graceful quickly suggested with an encouraging smile.

"Precisely! Thank you, little one, for recognizing my talents!" the demon responded with a firm nod.

The periwinkle pegasus giggled stupidly as Riffraff did his best to repress his own mad laughter. "I bet you blow better'n anybody else!" Graceful crowed with delight, slapping a foreleg against the reptile's thigh.

Amdusias blinked in confusion, tilting his head and glaring down at the mortals, assuming he'd been somehow mocked in one way or another. "I...I do not understand what amuses you so about my musical prowess, but..." He trailed off as Riffraff rolled his eyes and managed to forcefully shove a mental image into the reptile's mind. The demon's eyes widened and he immediately shoved Graceful Melody away with an embarrassed flush that tinged his cheeks. "I wish to be divorced from you," he mumbled sourly, dropping his face into his hand while Riffraff cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed a hoof reassuringly along the demon's spike-covered back.

Graceful caught himself before his hooves touched the ground, laughing and giving a mischievous smile to both males as he neatly landed a few feet away from the bed. "Oh c'mon now, I'm just messin' with ya, Dusey. I didn't want stuff to be so...tense and stuff." His features softened as his smile became more genuine. "I'm really happy that you're willing to meet us in the middle with some things. I mean, we obviously pressured you a bit unfairly an' stuff, but you still didn't have to agree. You're not bound to doin' that." He nodded quietly and reached out to prod one of the tips of the demon's long tail. "It goes a long way. Means lots to me'n Riffy."

Amdusias continued to glower at the feminine stallion, mumbling under his breath even as he felt a quiet sense of relief. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the powerful demon wanted badly to remain close to the two mortals, to experience that thought-lost sensation of being trusted. Knowing that these ponies placed their trust in him, and not due to any underhanded tactics or the usual demonic scheming that many of his kind employed in order to burrow into the frail minds of mortals and blanket them with a false sense of security even while corrupting and warping their souls, twisting them deftly around their nimble fingers before the unfortunate victims had even tasted the poisoned treasures of Helheim's wicked promises. It felt... _good_ to have earned the trust of these strange mortals through honest words and hard work. It wasn't easy, after all, for the demon to go against every instinct and ingrained belief that screamed in protest against his uncharacteristic behavior.

Graceful Melody seemed to pick up on the undertones of the demon's scowling and the light-blue pegasus smiled quietly as he approached the bed and placed his front hooves on the foot to gaze up at the two larger males. "We're here together, that's what counts. And whatever we been through, whatever's happened..." He paused for a moment, glancing over a shoulder almost subconsciously as his fire-tinged wings spread briefly. "No matter what. We got this, here." He nodded firmly and looked up at them again as he tapped a hoof emphatically into the mattress between Riffraff and Amdusias. "As long as we stick together, we'll be okay."

"Let us hope so," Amdusias said softly, though part of him already silently agreed with the optimistic pony. He gently lifted Graceful into his lap with telekinesis, hugging him close as his other arm pulled Riffraff securely into his lap as well. "We...will enjoy this peace together, at least," he added as the ponies pushed their foreheads together and curled together in his protective embrace. _While it lasts._

It lasted two weeks.

Riffraff and Graceful Melody had once again settled into the comfortable ebb and flow of life in Ponyville; it was almost unnerving how easily they found themselves slipping into place within the small village. Even with the newly-constructed perimeter wall and increasingly common armed guards, Ponyville possessed a certain rhythm that soothed the musicians' restless souls, as if they'd been enveloped once again within the womb of a protective mother whose heartbeat thudded in a perfect syncopation to their own vibrant pulse. The call of the road was never far, but something made it easy to allow themselves to remain anchored here. Riffraff often wondered to himself if it was the lingering ache of having lost Trixie in this place, as if staying there as long as possible would somehow provide his pained conscience a bit of recuperation.

They continued to play semi-regularly at the bar downtown, happily sharing the stage with the ecstatic unicorn siblings every night. The two spent nearly as much time practicing with Amber Waves and Shining Sea at their home, if not more; it benefited both sides, since brother and sister were given what they considered the greatest series of lessons they could ever hope for, and Riff and Grace finally had the chance to perform their favorite ensemble pieces with actual accompaniment. Even Amdusias grumpily approved of the countless hours spent in the siblings' townhouse, occasionally sitting in as an invisible figure leaning against the furthest wall, his stony expression visible only to the guitarist. But there was always a half-hidden glimmer of pride in the demon's eyes as he watched the two pegasi put their hearts into every song, whether on-stage or in the middle of a cramped living room. Amdusias had always been open about his absolute devotion to the musical arts, and he did honestly appreciate the two talented ponies not only sharing their gifts but going so far as to help improve the skills of two other aspiring musicians.

The demon had even awkwardly demanded more than once that the two ponies provide him accompaniment so that he could keep his own musical prowess sharply honed. He would place a magical barrier around their motel room, preventing any sound from leaving, and then order the pegasi to follow his lead through a series of complex solos. But inevitably, every one of their sessions devolved into a cheerful, half-competitive, half-encouraging jam that allowed each of the trio to polish their abilities in turn. Amdusias himself could not deny that their current state was more than simply acceptable. Even he was...happy.

It was precisely why the unmistakable whiff of _her_ almost escaped the demon's relaxed senses. He very nearly wanted to write it off as paranoia, something his mind had merely concocted to punish him for his incessant cries of wolf. It hardly seemed fair that his first real experience of serenity in countless centuries could actually be interrupted by the Hunter... _and yet it has been..._

Amdusias swallowed as he slowly lowered Fortissimo, licking his lips and beginning to tremble despite himself as the two ponies at first continued playing and singing without notice. Graceful realized the saxophone had dropped out a moment later, however, and he opened his eyes curiously as his singing trailed off abruptly. "Dusey?"

Riffraff frowned, his own eyelids slowly parting as he gave a final, cursory strum along the strings as he joined his partner in staring at the frozen demon. "Amdusias...what is it?"

He finally blinked, breathing hard and quickly shaking his head out before gripping tightly into his gleaming instrument. "We...we must leave. We must leave now," he half-whispered, half-hissed. "Gather your things immediately, we need to leave this place." When Riffraff opened his muzzle to question the frantic reptile, Amdusias grit his teeth and cut him off as he snarled, "Yes, it is her! Now go, load your infernal wagon, I...I must find out where she is." A definite tremor shook his voice and the enormous demon appeared so suddenly helpless in the eyes of the ponies, his fingers trembling against his saxophone as fear filled his features. He looked down at them for a moment and, in a desperate, strained voice, added: "Please do not argue, paladin. Help keep your maiden calm but...but for the love of Hel, do this for me. Be ready to leave within the hour."

Amdusias only stayed long enough to see Riffraff's numb nod of compliance before immediately disappearing with a whip-like crack, leaving only a single wisp of dark smoke behind. Graceful frowned nervously, glancing up at his companion and slowly sitting back on his haunches. "Riffy, you...you think he...really picked up on something?"

"I haven't seen him this freaked out since...I dunno, not even...the wedding. It was back when he moved the entire cart..." He grimaced but began to tuck his guitar away as his eyes flicked around the room to rapidly take stock of everything that had been unpacked for one reason or another; unfortunately, they'd been in Ponyville long enough that nearly all their bags now lay empty, their contents strewn across the too-small room. "Remember how he was then? How...scared he looked?"

"You mean right before he knocked me out and used my...souljuice or whatever to teleport us?" Graceful muttered, his tone darkening for a moment. Riffraff glanced up sharply at the sudden shift in his companion's mood but hardly felt that it would be fair to chastise him. He'd become accustomed to the slender male's near-bipolar personality, and knew that Graceful could still cite plenty of reasons for having the occasional burst of anger toward the demon. But the periwinkle stallion recovered swiftly enough without any recriminating words as he sighed quietly. "Sorry. I'm a little freaked out myself, to tell the truth. And it's not that I doubt Dusey...we just ain't never seen this chick. We ain't never heard of her. And yet something makes me scared way down inside, like I'm a little colt realizing not all the other little colts are gonna wanna play the same games as me."

Riff nearly made a joke, but Graceful's silver eyes burrowed into him worriedly, emphasizing the honesty in the singer's words. The crimson stallion nodded silently, carefully setting his guitar case aside before striding forward to hug his partner tightly. "Me too, Grace. Amdusias might not be a fighter, but not much other than the Princesses scares him like this. But he won't let anything happen to us. We just gotta do what he says, okay?"

Graceful pushed his head against Riff's chest, nodding mutely and swallowing once. "Yeah." He pressed closer to the muscular pegasus, letting himself be held tightly for a moment longer. All the males he had been with – none had ever made him feel as safe as the awkward, romantic, middle-ground-striding guitarist. But he eventually forced himself to gently pull away, looking up into Riffraff's grey irises. "Do you trust him this time? An' I mean really an' truly trust him...not just you hopin' he's bein' honest 'cause you two are linked and stuff."

Riffraff blinked and studied his partner quietly as one of his hooves came to settle on a slender shoulder. _You pick the worst times to get so serious, hon..._ But he smiled a bit all the same and glanced down with a nod. "Yeah, Gracie, I do. I don't think he'd want to fuck with us anymore. I think he really does like being with us. Can you ever think of him being this...protective?"

The smaller stallion turned his eyes to the side thoughtfully as Riff squeezed gently into his shoulder. "Well...I...I guess not. You really think he wants to be all he says he is?"

Hesitation still tinged the feminine pony's voice but his tone had changed enough that Riffraff felt a rush of relief roll through him. He gave a soft laugh and dropped his foreleg before nudging his companion's muzzle with his own. "Yeah, I do. Otherwise he would have just grabbed us and gotten us outta here without giving us an explanation, the chance to pack and not to mention a bit of time to at least come to terms with the fact that who is apparently the scariest pony in existence has come to this place." He smiled slightly as he started to sort through the nearest pile of clothing – not that they ever wore any except for special occasions. And yet somehow it always ended up spread across the floor. _Probably only because of those "fashion shows" he loves so much._ Riff smiled a bit more and glanced up to see Graceful quietly joining him in the effort to get their things ready to move.

"I'm glad, then," he murmured as they slipped into a comfortable pace with the clean-up. "I trust you, Riffy. And if you really trust him this time, then...then I promise I won't whine or nothin'. I just really do hope he means it."

"Me too," Riff echoed softly, glancing over at his companion. But Graceful had turned his attention to rolling up the bundles of loose cable they'd left out after their last practice with the siblings, and Riff nodded again before continuing with their laundry.

Graceful was somehow managing to single-hoofedly shove most of their luggage into the cart while Riffraff awkwardly tried to explain to the befuddled motel owner why they were leaving in such a hurry. _Oh, you know. No real reason. Just that our demonic friend has magically sensed a horrible presence that scares even him – oh, he's a lord in Helheim, by the way – so we're makin' tracks outta here before your little town is turned into a squishy pile of pony guts. Really sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing. If only._ He'd forced a lame smile as the older unicorn asked several concerned questions, obviously afraid that some aspect of the inn was driving these mostly well-behaved long-term guests away.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you two to stay just another week? I can offer you half off the entire week!"

"That is...absurdly generous of you, sir, but it honestly isn't anything that's wrong with you guys or your place. In fact, it's one of the most comfortable places we've stayed, and we once had a room at that...castle-looking place in Canterlot." Riffraff gave a more genuine smile. "I'd stay here over that place any time. No, we just have a sort of...er. Emergency, yeah. Our...uh. Our...manager. Yeah, he's kind of having a freak-out-fit over this gig and we gotta get out there earlier than planned."

The innkeeper nodded slowly, but still seemed loath to allow them to check-out without every possible reassurance that he had nothing to worry about. "Well...alright, then. So you two are off to Canterlot? You gonna be stayin' at that fancy place again?"

Riff couldn't help but smile. "Nah. We don't exactly have that kind of dough anymore, call that a brief time of prosperity for us. But you got my word that whenever we swing through Ponyville again, we'll stop here first. Deal?" He held out his hoof and the elder stallion studied him for a moment before grunting.

He reached out and shook the pegasus's hoof with a small smile. "Holdin' you to your word, son. Tell you what – when you get to Canterlot, look up my cousin. She runs a clean, affordable little motel only a couple blocks from the castle itself, actually." He nodded briskly as Riffraff looked surprised, but grateful. "You colts may have been a little loud sometimes with your...maritals, but otherwise you're good ponies. Come by and see us again."

Riffraff blushed slightly but nodded back with a sheepish smile. "Thanks." He glanced over his shoulder as Graceful Melody hopped around nervously from hoof to hoof in front of the windows, a strained expression on his normally cheerful features. "Uh. But we better get outta here. You take care of yourself and tell your family we said bye." He waved briefly and the unicorn bowed his head slightly as Riff turned to trot out through the door.

"C'mon, c'mon...now I'm all freaked out, stupid Dusey, an' I wanna get outta here go go go as fast as we can," Graceful rambled, wings fluttering slightly as he raced back and forth between Riffraff and the loaded cart, a whine rising in the back of his throat. "Let's go, let's go, he can meet us on the way!"

He skittered to the front of the wagon as Riff stared dumbly for a moment as Graceful slid into his harness with almost liquid smoothness, grabbing the other set of straps and jangling them loudly with a front hoof. "C'mooooon!" His other hooves practically danced against the dirt road beneath, and the crimson pegasus wondered idly if maybe they were all overreacting somewhat. But he sighed and shook his head to clear it of any awkward musings, instead allowing his hyperactive companion to hurriedly slide the reins around his neck and chest before flapping his wings firmly. "Okay! Let's go, away, mush, mush!" he called out, straining against the lines for a moment to begin the ponderous wagon rolling forward.

Riffraff awkwardly strode forward to keep up with his partner, looking at him with a mix of incredulity and concern. "Sweetie...uh, are...are you alright?"

Graceful Melody glanced back at the larger pegasus, his eyes almost frantic. Riff immediately softened and reached up to quietly brush a hoof through the singer's messy mane. "I...Riffy, we...we gotta go, right?" he murmured even as his lithe body, tense with a fear he barely understood, relaxed steadily under the guitarist's touch. He eventually closed his eyes and let their travel slow to a halt as Riffraff automatically pressed close to him and hugged him tightly around the harnesses.

"We'll get there, hon. And Amdusias can find us wherever we are. You know how good his senses are – whoever... _she_ is, she probably hasn't even gotten here and he just picked her up on his mental radar or whatever, comin' this way." Riffraff nodded, wanting desperately to believe his own words as he looked down at the slender pegasus. "Let's not get too worked up, yeah?"

Graceful gazed at the ground for a few seconds while the last of his panic attack drained away with the help of his companion's embrace. "I know, I didn't mean to. I guess I absorbed Dusey's worries and...well, I just don't want anything else bad to happen." He drew his eyes back up to meet Riff's, struggling to hold back a barely-restrained whimper. "After...after everything else we've been through lately. What happened to me, and...and you, what you...who you lost." He shook his head numbly as a bolt of agony ran through Riffraff, and the muscular stallion hugged his partner all the tighter.

"I understand, Grace...I do. I never wanna feel anything like that again," the crimson pegasus murmured as he gently released the smaller male but then pushed their foreheads silently together, both of them keeping their eyes closed. "It...it still hurts, to be honest. So I do get it. Dusey will be back with us soon again and we'll know for sure what's going on, but for now let's just try and stay calm and keep moving." Riffraff felt his voice tremble for just a moment and he exhaled slowly as they pulled apart and met one another's gaze. "Nothin' good comes from panicking." His thoughts shifted momentarily to that night, when he'd been torn between who to save, who to protect. He tried to force a weak smile and it seemed to be enough to calm Graceful's nerves even if he saw the pain in his companion's features. The periwinkle stallion nodded silently and gently brushed a wing against Riff's side.

"Thanks, Riffy...you're right." He smiled a bit and automatically reached over to pluck out a cigarette from the pouch slung beneath his companion's wing, nudging out the lighter in the same motion before quietly placing it into Riffraff's maw. The masculine stallion returned the small smile appreciatively, having hardly even realized how much he needed one despite the dull throb that had begun around his altered emblem.

The two continued on the road out of Ponyville at a calmer pace as Riff puffed silently. They passed a few ponies who recognized them from the bar and exchanged brief salutations before passing through the guarded gates. They received polite waves from the ponies on duty and Graceful gave them an honest enough answer in response to the inquiry of their departure.

Putting Ponyville behind them as they entered the surrounding forest, both pegasi felt a certain pang leaving the quiet village. It was not altogether unfamiliar – they'd been in a somewhat similar state of comfort during their last stay in Manehattan. But this felt even more like they were abandoning their home, leaving behind what had evolved into a daily life that perhaps even made their die-hard tendency to roam Equestria a little less desirable. They shared an unspoken hope that maybe they'd return one day to spend another few months in the rural town...maybe even settling down for a while longer. But for now, they did their best to focus on Canterlot with the hope that their third visit within a year would be a more rewarding experience than the last two, even if it meant they'd have to forgo any real line of work and rely on the demon for their survival while they decided on their future plans.

Amdusias rejoined them nearly half an hour into their journey as a thick plume of smoke that twisted through the nearby trees and formed into the demon at Riff's side. The pegasus blinked in surprise at his appearance, though more because he had chosen to travel by the demonic essence rather than transporting instantly. "Everything okay, Deuce?" he asked the panting reptile as he and Graceful slowed the cart with matching looks of apprehension.

The muscular demon nodded after a moment, allowing himself to catch his breath even while he gestured forward for them to keep moving. They did so without question and his long legs easily matched their stride as he walked next to them. Riffraff half-expected to be lectured for leaving before he could return to the inn, but Amdusias instead only voiced his relief that they'd started the trip out of Ponyville. "The Hunter has not yet arrived – I believe I was detecting her presence on approach from the other direction. She does not come alone, either...it was very strange," he murmured, crossing his arms over his bare chest as his dexterous tail flicked slowly behind him.

"Was it...those Blood Seer ponies you talked about?" Graceful asked worriedly, biting his lip with visible nervousness.

Amdusias shivered and shook his head several times. "No, no...in that case I very likely would have traveled by more instantaneous means to reach you. No, it instead appears that she has seated herself – likely by illicit means – within the upper ranks of some military organization." He grimaced and tilted his head back. "Not an army, no, no. I do not know the mortal term for it. It is more akin to a profiteering outfit. They were not soldiers, this was obvious when I gazed into their minds. The term is...'mercenary', I believe." He nodded once and looked down at the pegasi nervously. "This caravan was indeed moving toward your precious little village. I can only imagine that their plans must somehow interest the Hunter. She is not known for moving within a pack, nor does she rely upon others to achieve her goals."

Graceful gave a confused frown, though Riffraff seemed to grasp the demon's explanation at least in part. "It...it sounds like a private military company. I remember a whole shitload of lawsuits coming down against them back when I still practiced. They've always been kind of fringe operations...barely operating within legal parameters and whatnot. But the real question is...why Ponyville? It's not like there's a war going on there..."

"Not yet," the demon muttered as his breath returned to him. There was room enough for the muscular reptile to seat himself amongst their gear in the cart, but Amdusias seemed to regain more of his natural calm as he walked alongside the ponies. "But they are not known as 'Seers' without good reason. If they have predicted the stirrings of future confrontations upon that mortal soil, then I have little doubt as to the purpose of the Hunter's presence. She is here to either exacerbate it or end it." Amdusias shivered a bit before making a face. "I do not presume to be overly wise – nothing about this creatures is predictable. It is also wholly possible she is here for entirely subversive reasons."

"Either way, we're not gonna be around when she gets there," Graceful soothed, looking with genuine concern at the enormous reptile. "You were right to make us leave. I know you hate it when I argue...I just don't like feeling that we aren't in control of at least some aspect of our life..."

Amdusias met Graceful's eyes and smiled slightly. "Childish defiance even in the face of unknown danger. I cannot decide if you are simply too stubborn to fall before natural evolution, or if you are merely so lucky that you have survived far longer than your silly tendencies should have allowed." He snorted softly as the road began to wend upwards, marking the start of the climb toward the elevated capital city. But the demon kept pace easily, waving a hand irritably when the mortal ponies slowed somewhat in an attempt to accommodate him."I am fine – your greater multiple of legs gives you no advantage over my sheer size."

"And your greater multiple of big fancy words gives you no protection from me seeing that you're just walking to keep your mind off of scarier things," Riffraff remarked. Amdusias glared at him but the crimson pegasus only smiled and looked ahead, lightly batting his companion with a wing. "C'mon, Gracie. Let's make tracks. Dusey will hop in when he gets tired of being Mr. Super Independent Stupid Face." The muscular reptile rolled his eyes with a dark mutter as the two mortals began to trot ahead at a quicker pace. _Insufferable beasts..._

The trio reached the gates of Canterlot just as the setting sun hesitated upon the mountainous horizon, leaving enough light for the sentries to examine the cart's contents without any assistance. Amdusias stood next to the two pegasi, invisible to all eyes except Riff's. The musicians noticed immediately how much more nervous the guards were than before – there was little hostility or even professional inquisition, however. It was instead like they were...

"Scared," Amdusias murmured with a frown. Riffraff glanced up at him with a matching expression, ears flattened. "Of course. The Dawn Bringer's guard witnessed the attack by Veliuona and Ignominious. They are not concerned with finding contraband or fellow mortals with dangerous intentions. Their minds are frantic in attempting to spot that which they cannot explain, yet which their comrades witnessed for themselves."

Riffraff nodded slowly as Graceful Melody quietly trotted around to watch the guards curiously, the muscular pony carefully to speak softly to Amdusias alone. "What, skeleton ponies and zombies?"

"Do not forget the threat of Nightmare Moon," Amdusias added icily, an involuntary shiver running down his spine. "Despite the near-comedic misinterpretation of who and what Nightmare Moon is, I suppose I cannot mock these idiotic animals for their fear."

The crimson pegasus grunted quietly and shifted a bit in his harness, still strapped into the leads. "Well I won't make fun of you this time around, Deuce. Guess you aren't the only one feeling generally freaked out by the stuff that's been going on."

"I suppose they have the right," he murmured, rubbing at one of his muscular shoulders slowly. "However, they do not have an inkling of understanding of the full truth. Fearing the rise of Velites – which is the least of their worries, I might add – would be a comfort compared to that which I experience considering the alpha hound of the Seers has decided to take up quarters where we slept only last night."

Riffraff wasn't sure how he could respond to the demon without coming across as the stereotypical friend who sympathized with every whimper and whine; he couldn't even comprehend the depth of Amdusias's fear, other than the whispers of apprehension that so often floated through his mind as the reptile's emotions became powerful enough to drift across the link between them. He could only nod mutely and wait for the Royal Guards to idly wave them on, their minds clearly not focused on security inspections of passing travelers. "Dusey...are you staying with us?" he inquired softly as Graceful rejoined him at the front of the wagon. "Or do you need to go? We'd understand."

The periwinkle pegasus glanced curiously at his partner before lifting his eyes to wherever he guessed Amdusias stood. His gaze came surprisingly close to the reptile's position and the demon fixed Graceful with a thoughtful look, amber irises glowing around unnaturally dilated pupils. The scaled entity smiled faintly despite himself and reached out to place a hand quietly on Riff's shoulder. "Inform your maiden that I will join you shortly after you have found reasonable lodgings for the evening. I do not wish to traipse so casually through the Dawn Bringer's domain. I have come to learn that associating with the likes of you two will inevitably lead to an influx of horrendous luck. Since I do not desire a bloody and ruthless dismemberment at your precious princess's hands-"

"Hooves," Riffraff interrupted before he could help himself, clearing his throat quietly as he and Graceful Melody began down the streets of Canterlot with the intent of finding the inn recommended to them.

Amdusias scowled and slapped the pony's side firmly with his twin-tipped tail, causing the muscular pegasus to yelp and leap away, drawing awkward stares from the few passersby that still wandered the darkening streets. "Do not correct me, mewling cricket. My point is not lost with the substitution of one word for another. I must slip through the cracks, undetected, unobserved. I may have suffered a considerable loss of my respect and sanity after so many hours spent with you meat-sacks, but I most certainly have not become so mindless to transform into one who seeks his own doom upon the tip of Celestia's spire." He sniffed indignantly before dissolving into a thick column of demonic smog that rapidly twisted away into a dark alley to disappear in the waxing dusk.

After nearly two hours of wandering Canterlot's well-traveled streets, the two pegasi stumbled upon the cozy inn by accident more than anything else. Darkness had long since blanketed the stone city, leaving only the flickering street lamps to struggle throwing dim spheres of light every fifty yards along the cobbled roads. Needless to say, it had become difficult to discern one facade from the next; they might have stumbled all the way to the castle itself had the smaller pony not noticed a brick-walled building that stood out from the rest of the stone-faced city, seemingly shoved into a too-small lot at the end of a gloomy street.

"Hey...look at that!" Graceful nudged his partner and jerked his toward the unique structure. Riffraff followed his companion's gaze, his own eyes immediately falling upon the simple yet welcome "Bed and Breakfast" sign, barely visible in this dark corner of ebony-cast Canterlot. "You think that's the place?"

"Don't look like much," Riffraff murmured even as a smile tugged at his lips. "So yeah. I think it is. Somethin' tells me our friend in Ponyville wouldn't have recommended it if it was a big fancy place."

"'Cause they's simple country kinda folk who wouldn't be dealin' with no hoity-toity rich colts?" Graceful asked playfully, exaggerating his already-definitive drawl.

His partner gave him a slightly amused look as he led the slender pegasus around the corner to the dimly-lit alleyway next to the decrepit inn. One other personal transport was parked in the darkness, the small covered wagon looking nearly as worse for the wear as their own cart. "Yeah, basically. Although I would have put it in less offensive terms."

"S'all good. I'm allowed to say stuff like that. Homosexual privileges. One of the great perks of being Equestria's best colt-cuddler!" Graceful Melody flipped his messy mane back, slipping from the harness like so much water running through clumsy leather fingers before he leaped easily into the air and sighed with bliss as he flapped his wings happily. "Oh, that feels good...why don't we fly everywhere again?"

"Because we don't have a magical floating cart to haul all your gay, gay things around in the sky with us," Riff replied drolly, fumbling for a moment with his own leads. He glanced over his shoulder after stepping free of the harness, smiling despite himself at the sight of Graceful's horrified expression. "That's right. You could only have ONE outfit. Forever." Riffraff drew out the last word dramatically and the slender pony flailed wildly at the air before quickly dropping down to his hooves and running in a panicked circle as Riff calmly stepped free of the harness and trotted around the cart to avoid his partner's frantic loops, shaking his head with amusement.

"RIFFY!" Graceful half-yelped, the quiet darkness seeming to shrink away from them as a few lights flickered on within the neighboring buildings. The larger stallion peered over the top of the cart as he pulled his guitar case down, clearing his throat quietly.

"Gracie. Night-time voice." He paused and attempted to add a proviso to the suggestive statement, but was cut off by his companion's indignant huff.

"Ain't no ponies around here gonna like my night-time voice," he retorted before reaching up and rubbing at one of his pierced ears with a scowl. "But don't you be sayin' shit like that. This fine flank can't be seen with only one borin' ol' lame ol' same ol' dumb ol' outfit. You'll be carryin' my clothes on your big strong back 'fore I leave even a damn scarf behind!" he threatened, causing Riff to awkwardly rub at his own features, visibly torn between terrified and entertained.

The crimson pegasus slipped his guitar over a shoulder and grabbed the nearest duffel bag before hopping back to the cobblestone road and smiling quietly. "You can be scary when you start gettin' all dominant," he replied gently, then winking. "And you know I was only kidding. Even if you flew all the way from here to Manehattan, non-stop, you know I'd be somewhere behind and below you, dragging this cart along."

"Damn right you'd be below me," Graceful mumbled, though his voice was comfortable and once more at ease. He leaped up with a flap of his wings to neatly land in the back of the wagon, snatching up two of his own bags and glancing back down at Riffraff. "But...I wouldn't want that. I'd rather haul all that stuff with you than not have you at my side." He smiled a bit, flicking his tail once and then rolling his neck briefly on his shoulders. "You might be my big sexy bitch, but ain't a thing gonna take you away from my side."

Riffraff laughed softly, absurdly touched by the singer's strange but honest way of wording things. _Even though..._ His smile fell somewhat and he carefully turned away so the downcast expression etched into his features would not be visible to his partner. Graceful had said again and again that he knew what awaited the end of Riff's life, that he knew and understood they couldn't be together forever...but Riff always silently doubted that his soulmate – strong as he was in many ways – would ever be fully prepared to let go. _I know I would never be able to._

The guitarist shook his head quickly to clear the concerned thoughts, hearing Graceful's hooves landing on the road behind him. He gave a small smile over his shoulder as the feminine pegasus trotted up to his side before the stallions ascended the short set of stairs leading up to the unlit side entrance, Riffraff blindly feeling with a hoof for some kind of door handle.

He found and turned it after a moment and the pegasi stumbled into the lobby together as Riff's eyes widened, tripping over his own hooves and tumbling into a spread-eagle sprawl upon the smooth hardwood flooring. His guitar case thudded to the wooden surface while Graceful Melody nimbly hopped forward and neatly straddled his partner's prone form with a bright smile to the staring earth pony behind the registration desk. "Hi!" he called out cheerfully, wings flapping once before furling comfortably against his sides as he gazed around at the rustic decor raptly. "This place is so cooool!"

The innkeeper tilted his head slightly, one hoof half-raised in what had likely been intended as a greeting. "H-hello? May I help the two of you?"

"We're here to shake the trees, disturb the peace and grab some z's!" Graceful declared with a cheerful stomp against the scuffed floor. Beneath him, Riffraff groaned and slowly rubbed at his features while the concierge only continued to stare awkwardly at them.

"Uh. Hi," the guitarist mumbled, giving a half-hearted wave from the floor before wincing when Graceful pranced away to examine the rest of the lobby curiously, his hooves dancing past his muscular form by mere inches. "We just got in from Ponyville. Please, please, please tell me you know the ponies that own the Lucky Hoof..."

The ruddy brown stallion at the desk relaxed somewhat, a momentary wave of relief washing across his young features. "Of course. Uncle Halls wired a message saying to expect two travelers. He...he didn't quite describe...well, the letter..."

As the earth pony continued to fumble for the most polite way of wording "my uncle didn't say that two freaks of nature would be arriving to ruin your life", Graceful Melody froze in the center of the lobby and slowly turned his head to stare over his shoulder with enlarged eyes.

"Did...you say...Uncle BALLS? Are you telling me we stayed at a motel owned by somebody named UNCLE BALLS!? Riff! Riff, did you hear that, why didn't he tell us, that's the greatest name ever, ohmygodsohmygods HIS NAME WAS UNCLE BALLS!"

The larger winged pony could only drop his head against the wooden panels with a sigh while the desk agent turned crimson beneath his dark sierra hide, staring in horror at the slender pegasus as his muzzle moved stupidly for several seconds before managing to blurt out: "Halls! My uncle is Cozy Halls!"

"All balls are cozy," Graceful replied matter-of-factly before trotting back to his companion, seemingly oblivious of the innkeeper's mortified expression. "Riffyraff! Can we change our name? I wanna be Graceful Balls. And you can be Huge Balls. Or maybe Bitch Balls. Yeah! I like that. Huge Bitch Balls."

"We don't even share a name, hon," Riff mumbled, a strained look on his face as he smiled lamely toward the earth pony. "Please pay no mind to him, he's mentally incompetent. And please don't kick us out, I promise we'll check in fast and go straight to our room."

"To have gay sex!" his companion announced with another emphatic stomp before nodding firmly and giving Riff's flank a firm slap to elicit a sharp yelp, then trotting amiably over to snag the duffel bag containing some of their remaining bits.

Riffraff sighed and rubbed awkwardly at his hindquarters, deciding it was better to simply remain prone on the lobby floor. _If I'm lucky, maybe I'll just melt into the wood. And this poor guy will think this was all some horrible nightmare._ He glanced up in time to see Graceful hopping onto his hind hooves and leaning forward across the desk, all but pushing his face against the earth pony's with a bright smile. "Hey! I promise I'll muffle Riffy, he won't bother no one." He paused and looked thoughtfully over his shoulder while the concierge nervously took a step back. "He is a screamer, though. Even when he's on top, he's looooud as heeeell." Grinning toothily, he turned back toward the innkeeper and dropped the bag of coins onto the counter, propping his pierced muzzle up with the other foreleg. "We need a room for a few nights. Maybe a week or two or three, I dunno how long yet. This place is a bed and breakfast, yeah? So I'm guessin' none of the rooms have any appliances...but if you have anything with a view, that'd be awesome!"

The earth pony blinked in poorly hidden surprise, studying the heavy bag for a moment and then smiling despite himself. "I suppose I will need to gently ask Uncle to be more...specific when he says that two strange but decent ponies are on the way. I honestly thought the two of you would be begging for some kind of a discount."

"Uncle Balls said we're decent? He knows better, I know we woke him up the first night we were there. We were _loud._ L-O-U-D, loud." Graceful nodded several times, wings fluttering as some overly vivid memory of the evening likely raced through his easily-aroused body. "So I'd say we're pretty INdecent."

Riffraff sighed again and picked up the remaining bags, looking moody as he approached the desk. "Gracie...let's maybe try to go one night before we frighten everyone here and lose all hope of getting another kind reference."

The feminine pegasus pouted, pursing his lips as if about to retort and then finally huffing quietly and slipping backward to drop back to all his hooves. "Fiiiiine. But I wanna know your name first, dudeponyguy. 'Cause you're cute." He eyed the earth pony with a more playful grin, licking his lips and earning a brief shiver from the brown stallion.

"Uh. My name is Artemis and...uh, and my _wife_ ," he continued, putting extra emphasis on the last word, "is...is..."

"Make-believe?" Graceful offered kindly, barely suppressing a giggle.

Artemis scowled and swiped up the coin-filled purse, leaning back with a distrustful glare to the pegasus as he began to count out bits. "No, her name is Daisy. And she's real."

The singer only continue to titter behind a hoof, nodding sagely. "Yes. Daisy. I believe you. And she has real sisters, too. Lily, Rose and Hydrangea."

"Hydrangea is getting married this weekend," Artemis replied icily, though a slight blush tinged his cheeks. Riffraff slowly lifted his head to stare at the desk while his companion barely managed to conceal his own amused surprise. "Their...their brother isn't named after a flower," the innkeeper added lamely.

Graceful Melody cleared his throat, appearing to bow his head in respectful apology only to hold up a hoof a moment later. "Um. Is he named after a tree?"

Riff could only cover his face embarrassedly with a foreleg while the front desk agent glared and half-flung the bag of coins back at Graceful before turning around to snatch a key from the board behind him. "You're in 218. I'm taking a deposit for a week's time. You can extend your reservation later if you want. Have a wonderful stay," he intoned, holding out the key with a forced smile.

Graceful quickly tied the coin-purse shut once more, reaching out to accept the key with an expression torn somewhere between amusement and awkwardness. "Thank you, sir. You are a gentlecolt and a scholar." He dropped back down from the counter and trotted back to his mortified companion. Riffraff slowly turned around to make his way to the hallway behind the desk, hesitantly relieved that they were out of the proverbial hot water. But as Graceful bounced after him, the singer called over his shoulder, unable to resist: "If Oak Branch comes by, tell him I said 'hey'!"

The guitarist groaned and dropped his head as he quickened his pace down the hallway...only to blink stupidly a moment later when Artemis's strangled voice echoed after them. "His name is Ash!"

Graceful giggled madly, flapping his wings briefly to twist around in the air and cupping his hooves around his muzzle to call back cheerfully: "That's a type of tree!"

 _It's going to be another awkward stay, after all..._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Milk and Money

Graceful and Riffraff brought in a majority of their things with considerable ease, thanks to the balcony of the suite Artemis had been kind (or perhaps desperate) enough to give to the pegasi. The room itself was larger than their previous location, though Graceful had promptly pointed out the smaller size of the bed. Fortunately, in his words, "it just means sex will be more cuddly." Which naturally made everything better, at least in his mind.

They'd already engaged in a thorough testing of the singer's statement, proving the acceptability of the mattress to the dictatorial pony now snoozing away peacefully beneath the sheets they'd wasted almost no time in making damp. Riffraff stumbled over to the patio shortly thereafter, still dazed and somewhat sore as he flopped into a comfortable plastic chair on the open balcony. A cigarette found its way into his muzzle but as he fumbled for his lighter, a muted whisper of movement at his side caused him to halt in the search and instead maneuver the cigarette in his maw wryly to the side.

Amdusias scowled down at the pony, crossing his arms over his bare chest with a sour mutter. "I am not your personal servant, little cricket, nor some household appliance you may summon into use at your whim."

Riffraff only sniffed and gestured at the unlit cylinder, slumping back in the chair. "You want me to die of cancer? You gimme some fire. I'm grumpy. Be nice for once."

The demon rolled his eyes with a grumble, leaning down against his better judgment to briefly exhale a small plume of flame, immediately creating a glow of embers at the tip of the cigarette. Riffraff grunted a quiet thanks, smiling slightly up at the spike-covered entity as he drew in slowly, then exhaled languidly to the side. "It is absolutely bewildering to make any attempt as to understand why your precious, sordid proclivities would not leave your fragile mortal body in the usual quivering, blissful state. I was under the assumption that your lustful activities were a source of enjoyment for yourself and the little one." Amdusias studied the pegasus for a moment before adding warily, "Unless you had little say in the matter, and the tiny harlot is blinded by his hunger for flesh. In which case I will not dare step foot into your newest den of inequity. I do not desire to be left sweaty, heaving and...drained." He made a face as Riffraff chuckled quietly. "I am still convinced that your beguiling little tart is at least in part of vampiric descent."

"He does know how to use his mouth, ain't no two ways about that," the guitarist replied with a snicker, propping his rear hooves onto the balcony rail, gazing out across the dark city. Amdusias grunted in response, glancing into the dimly lit room despite himself as if to ensure Graceful was indeed sleeping and not crouched in a corner, waiting to pounce... _and do horrendously unspeakable things to my posterior. His aggression is not relative to his size._ "Don't worry, I got him tuckered out, he'll sleep 'til morning."

"Something tells me that he has done all the 'tuckering'," Amdusias muttered, though an amused smile tugged at his features as he looked back to the other equine. "It provides me considerable entertainment to observe that, despite all your mortal brawn and masculinity, your slender maiden can transform you into a slavering thrall with all the effort of blowing a kiss. It would seem I am forced to share the complete sale of your soul."

"You should go back to your musical metaphors," Riff mumbled as he tapped his cigarette to the side and leaned back in the chair. "I don't particularly like being reduced to a piece of merchandise."

"You flatter yourself," the demon replied easily, crossing his arms and relaxing back against the wooden railing. "You are but a single horn in my vast and sonorous orchestra." He paused and held up a finger. "Though I suppose you may be at least an important piece of furniture for your tiny songbird, if this serves to heal your shattered ego."

Riffraff glared up at the reptile with a grumble, his tail flicking a few times. "At least I'm a big horn in your stupid...ensemble," he huffed, tilting his head away disdainfully.

Amdusias rolled his eyes and waved dismissively. "Yes, yes, oh mighty stallion. Enormous and weighty are your genitals, the core focus of you silly mortals." The crimson pony smiled despite himself, blowing out a thick plume of smoke as he rolled his head back against the back of the chair.

"I think you're starting to understand us silly mortals better than you know," he replied seriously. "Penises are everything around here."

"Homosexuality is an anomaly, not a standard," Amdusias shot back. "Your species could not continue its existence were that true."

The pegasus sniffed daintily and tilted his head to the side. "Well, I like penis, Grace loves penis and you don't seem all that loathe to blow a woodwind now and then, yourself."

"Oh, that is dreadfully hilarious, attempting to use a favorable metaphor in order to suggest that you are all-knowing of my own preferences."

"Dude, have you even ever _been_ with a chick?" Riff asked amusedly, a bit of smoke twisting out from his nostrils as he quietly stubbed out the smoldering butt on the railing.

"Yes," Amdusias replied stiffly - and a bit too quickly - as the demon grumbled and slapped Riffraff's foreleg lightly with his long, split tail. "I did not slink through this wasteland of mortal self-aggrandizement in order to discuss sexuality with you." He shivered involuntarily and looked slowly over his shoulder toward the faint outline of Canterlot Castle, towering at the top corner of the elevated city. "I am here to discuss the fact that we tempt fate in the worst possible sense of the word by cozying up to the Dawn Bringer's doorstep. Your fairy-tale history of this land's so-called 'Princess' does her no justice. Believe me when I tell you she is no kind, compassionate champion of diplomacy and harmony. She is fiery wrath and cruel judgment, backed by the deafening roar of the celestial brass itself, ever threatening to bully the other sections into unquestionable submission."

"And you say Graceful's the vampire," the pony remarked idly, though a definite chill still raced down his spine from the sheer nervousness that emanated from the powerful demon lord.

"I am not speaking of any kind of heliophobia," Amdusias snapped, reaching up with the familiar gesture of rubbing apprehensively at one of his curved horns. "You know as well as I do that my kind may not be fond of the sun, but we are not harmed by its presence. It is simply...uncomfortable."

Riffraff smiled faintly and crossed his forelegs across his chest while looking up at the demon, whose amber eyes still gazed at the distant spires with visible trepidation. "It's okay to say you're scared," he murmured, earning a quick but furious glare as Amdusias finally tore his attention away from the castle. "Look, don't get all defensive 'n shit, you know I'm not trying to insult you this time. Whatever...weird link we got between us now," he continued while slowly gesturing between them with a hoof, "it makes it easier for me to pick up on your emotions. And no, I'm not gonna get all uppity just 'cause it makes you more vulnerable or whatever. We...I may be destined for eternal torture at your hands one day, but it don't mean me and Grace don't still c-"

"Enough." The enormous reptile lifted a hand, almost quietly cutting off the pegasus as he silently looked back toward the shadowy spires of Canterlot. "The three of us are...a discordant ensemble. I am hardly any more comfortable with the situation at present than I was the last time we had this unfortunate discussion." He sighed and shook his head, giving a small, ironic smile. "I do not know who between us will more direly need protection upon our glorious return to Helheim."

"It'll be that bad for you?" Riff asked, feeling a bolt of unwelcome guilt. "I..."

"Cease your apologies, silly fool," Amdusias reprimanded almost gently, glancing back at the pegasus for a moment. "I am more than evolved enough to handle the dueling sensations of self-loathing and responsibility. I am not very pleased with myself for allowing my emotions to best me in dealing with the two of you, but I also refuse to give you the satisfaction of sating your mortals' inexplicable need to constantly insert yourselves as the root of the problems belonging to others."

The guitarist only shrugged a bit, shifting his lower legs quietly against the rail as he gazed past Amdusias and Canterlot to the clear nightscape blanketing Equestria. "No arguing that. Call it the tragic case of the mortal condition."

"It is hardly tragic," scoffed the demon even as his eyes unwittingly traced across to gaze at the same serene constellations and barely-visible auroras drifting across the velvety navy curtain of night. "I would call it...one of many minor annoyances that seem to define the endlessly frustrating mortal races."

Riffraff grunted quietly and rubbed one of his shoulders, content to watch the skies with the moody reptile. "Yeah, yeah. You don't like us, we're stupid, we're unevolved animals, I get it. You know what I mean."

Amdusias rolled his powerful shoulders and barely managed to hide the somewhat-guilty expression on his features as he tapped one of the sharp horns curving back from the top of his muzzle. "Do not place words into my maw. I am simply uncomfortable. The mere act of standing in this...stone nest of self-important mortals, I can feel her presence, and it is not unlike the sharp claws of inevitability slowly dragging through my very mind, digging purified furrows through the fertile soils of my fantastical subconscious and rending asunder those delicate strands of unfiltered genius responsible for my unapologetically brilliant compositions."

"You make it sound like you have semen in your brain," Riffraff remarked, sitting up in the chair as his rear hooves dropped back to the balcony. Amdusias favored the stallion with a sour look, grumbling and turning away with an irritable flick of his long tail. The pegasus smiled slightly and leaned forward to rest against the balcony, crossing his forelegs along the railing. His demonic companion glanced down at him for a moment, seeming to gauge whether or not he wanted to give the pony any more of his attention. But Riff's expression softened as he studied the sprawling fields rolling out from the base of the mountainside, a smooth sea of darkness that now felt unnaturally threatening thanks to Amdusias's tangible anxieties. "But...well, let's look at it this way - better her than that Hunter mare, right?"

Amdusias scowled and glared down at the pegasus, his slitted pupils narrowing even further. "A poor choice of comparisons, peddler." His pronged tail nervously curled around one of his legs as he rubbed a muscular arm slowly. "I would prefer with great prejudice to avoid all you wretched beasts outright. Too many of you have darkened hearts that seek only cacophonous aggrandizement; a tone-deaf crescendo announcing the brief arrival upon the peak by yet another selfish fool too blinded by his own ambitions to recognize that his section has been omitted from the final movement." The demon continued to mutter under his breath as the bone-tipped ends of his tail tapped anxiously against the balcony flooring.

Riffraff smiled a bit despite himself, pushing away from the rail a moment later and lightly headbutting the reptile's side. "C'mon inside, Deuce. You spend too much time thinking up those musical metaphors. And you know Grace 'n me aren't like that."

The demon glanced over his shoulder, amber irises glinting unnaturally in the pale moonlight as they examined the mortal creature for a moment. "An interesting sentiment coming from the likes of you," he replied softly, turning nonetheless to follow the pegasus into the room. "You are guilty of the same selfish actions as any power-hungry insect who sold his soul for a whisper of prestige."

The guitarist made a face as he hopped carefully onto the bed, glancing at Graceful's snoozing form long enough to ensure the slender stallion wouldn't awaken. "Hey...I didn't ask for fame or fortune. I did it for...you know. Love and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head lamely as Amdusias lifted a hand, a yellowish glow surrounding the handle of the sliding door before it moved smoothly along the tracks to secure into the frame with a soft _snick_. "How the hell can you even compare me to somebody like that?"

"Because someone like me holds their soul in escrow," Amdusias replied almost kindly, reaching up to absently unwind the scarf that he left around his neck more often than not these days. "I will not argue that your intentions were certainly not as self-centered as most, but even you cannot deny that your desire to gain musical ability was for the selfish purpose of winning over the heart of your feminine obsession. Who, I might add, had not even the slightest clue of your very existence, yet invited you in and gave you the equivalent of an entire brothel worth of service upon meeting you for the first time. That should tell you something about his standards."

Riffraff refused to allow himself to be pulled into the inevitable bickering, however, and merely shimmied across the mattress until he could wrap his forelegs around his sleeping companion and hug him close to his broad chest. "There's a difference between letting somebody share a bed with you, and letting somebody share your heart. You should know that by now." He glanced over his shoulder to see the demon studying him silently from beside the bed, his expression muted. "Gracie trusts you, but that sure as hell didn't happen as fast as he woulda had you on your back, given the chance."

The reptile bit his tongue before he could fire off the usual sarcastic retort, instead taking the stallion's words into consideration. He knew in the back of his mind that he valued the trust he'd earned from the mortals, silly as that was to his demonic instincts. He sighed after a moment, giving an almost imperceptible nod before slipping into the bed behind Riffraff, wrapping a muscular arm around both mortals and closing his eyes. There was no point in looking to the past, and he had no one but himself to blame if he disagreed with the situation. No tether bound him to the two ponies, physical or otherwise, and it was of his own volition to traipse around Midgard with the mortal idiots. And regardless of his complaining, Amdusias had no inclination of changing the way he choose to spend his time. _I am a demon lord of Sloth. It is expected of me to be eccentric._

"This is not at all what I meant by eccentric," Amdusias muttered irritably as he paced nervously behind Riffraff, continuously glancing up at the towering castle walls before them. The pegasus looked up at the demon curiously while trying to keep an eye on his smaller companion, who was waving idiotically at a trio of Royal Guards on the other side of the tall fencing.

"Um...what?"

Amdusias blinked, not having realized he'd even spoken aloud. He scowled at the crimson pony and then gestured to the enormous edifice before them. "This! What...what would encourage you moronic insects to bring us to the maw of the beast?"

Riffraff rolled his eyes and looked pointedly up at the demon. "You know you don't have to be here, right? You could. You know. Go away if you're afraid of her seeing you in all of your invisible glory."

"Please back away from the royal gates," one of the Guards ordered as they approached the excited singer. "This is a restricted zone." The armored unicorn paused before squinting past a bouncing Graceful Melody to peer at the larger pegasus, engaged in an animated conversation with a lamp post. "Do you know that pony?"

"Yeah, he's totally nuts," Graceful replied dismissively, waving a hoof before leaping forward and clinging to the fence with a bright grin. "He's just talkin' to a demon." The feminine pony paid no heed to the fact that all three guards had stiffened up and taken a more defensive stance across from him. "Hey, we're here to apply for the royal band!"

Both Riffraff and Amdusias paused in their conversation as they creakily shifted their eyes toward the periwinkle pony, the lizard's jaw hanging open stupidly. One of the unicorns soured, slowly tilting his head to the side. "There is no royal band," he said dryly, eying the slender pegasus suspiciously.

"Were you party to these intentions?" Amdusias hissed in a panic, long tail flicking rapidly and causing several leaves to swirl in a nervous whirlwind behind his hunched, hidden form.

Riffraff's only response was to glare briefly up at the demon before turning his eyes back to the smaller pony, still hanging from the tall fence to the dismay of the Royal Guards. "Weeell, then we are here to apply to be Princess Celestia's _personal_ band!" Graceful declared cheerfully, throwing a slender foreleg out as his wings beat lightly to keep his feminine body pressed against the gleaming fence posts.

The unicorn's eyes narrowed, slowly enunciating each of his following words: "The Princess. Has. No. Personal. Band."

Riffraff took a hesitant step forward to perhaps coax the overeager singer down as Amdusias muttered something darkly about "brainless creatures" before disappearing in an invisible puff of dark smoke. But before the muscular pegasus could open his muzzle, Graceful lunged upward and somersaulted neatly over the tall fence to land in front of all three shocked guards. He leaned forward with a toothy grin, wiggling his eyebrows and asking loudly: "You want sucky sucky!?"

The crimson pegasus smoked his third cigarette slowly, stony gaze still affixed to the moldy wall across from him. He was seated on a cold bench, his lower legs calmly crossed as he leaned forward with his chin propped onto a front hoof. An awkward cough came from beside him, followed by the shuffling of feathers and the shifting of hide along the smooth, wooden planks. Riff felt Graceful Melody's warm body pressing against his side but he pointedly ignored the wide-eyed stallion, pursing his lips and exhaling steadily through his nostrils as a high-pitched whine began to rise from the periwinkle pony like the cry of a teakettle mere seconds from filling a kitchen with its unearthly shriek. His steely irises remained locked on the dank cell wall, however, slowly grinding his teeth against the cigarette and rolling it from side to side, shutting out the crescendo of whimpering with more ease than he expected.

"Riiiiiiff!"

Riffraff shifted ever so slightly away, one ear flicking as his wings unfurled and then folded tightly against his spine once more. Grace continued to pout beside him but the larger stallion tuned him out as he mulled over their current situation.

Graceful Melody's cheery outburst had resulted in their being arrested rather summarily, one of the unicorns having bound Riff's forelegs before the guitarist could doggedly attempt fleeing while hollering that he had no idea whatsoever who the insane pegasus was and why exactly he was trying to elicit sexual favors from Canterlot's finest. Any and all of Riff's half-calm, half-frenetic attempts to throw lawyerspeak at the guards fell upon deaf ears, thus leading to his imprisonment in the cells beneath the castle as a collaborator to a blatant conspiracy to obtain entrance into a restricted area by means of sexual favors. The charges against Graceful were even more ridiculous, though there was no arguing with the Guards once they'd muzzled the smaller pegasus and led the duo directly to the holding cells. Apparently some new piece of legislature gave the Royal Guards authority to immediately detain anybody who threatened the Princess's safety or sovereignty.

"Sovereignty. That's just...retarded," Riffraff finally muttered, breaking the awkward mix of whimpering and pleading that filled the air of the damp cell. Graceful brightened next to him but the larger pony grunted and waved a foreleg gently. "Shush. I'm still kinda pissed that you got us put in prison for offering sex that you didn't even plan on following through with."

"That's not true, I woulda totally had sex with them!" Graceful protested as he hopped off the bench and began to flit around the small cell, nearly bouncing off the walls and rubbing his front hooves together as he idly turned loops just beneath the low ceiling. "It's not my fault they're boring huff-buckets who probably had to get neutered in order to join the Royal Guard! Hey, you didn't talk for like an hour, are you mad at me or somethin'?"

"I just said I was," Riff replied in a mumble, tapping his cigarette to the side and automatically moving his head back to avoid being clipped by the manic singer as he circled above. "At what point did you think it'd be a good idea to try and get a job IN the castle? When we couldn't even land a gig in Canterlot aside from that club that Dusey nearly killed me for playing?"

Graceful shrugged, hanging in the air as his wings flapped slowly, tapping a hoof against the metal bars to send a gentle tinkle echoing through the dark basement. "I 'unno, I just thought that maybe we should try to look somewhere different, somewhere nobody else is lookin'."

"Because you'd somehow forgotten that Amdusias is petrified of the very mention of the Princess's name, or the fact that we have no ties to anybody who lives within the upper echelons of society that could vouch for us so that they don't think we're a couple of nut-bags or scam artists."

"Yep." Graceful Melody nodded several times as he finally dropped back to the stone floor, poking the cell door a few more times before making a face at the narrow gaps between the bars - far too tightly-spaced to allow for any of his previous cage-related acrobatics. "I think it'd be fun! Be a nice change of pace if nothin' else."

"Sure, it'd be a blast. If Her Royal Highness's Personal Band even _existed_. Even for you, that idea was a little silly," Riffraff grumbled as he shifted slightly on the bench.

The smaller pegasus huffed and glared over at the muscular stallion before gripping into the bars and pushing his snout through. "Don't be a sourpuss. S'not my fault I think outside the box." He stomped a hoof loudly and hollered at the wood-and-steel door separating the cells from the rest of the lower levels: "Heeeey, guuuuuys! Don't we like...get a lawyer or...like. Get to have conjugal visits or something?"

Riffraff sighed exasperatedly, flicking his spent cigarette away and favoring the singer with a moody look. "I already tried to tell them I used to be a lawyer. These guys don't seem quite as...bureaucratic as your friends in Manehattan. And what sucks is that there apparently do exist real laws that make what you did a jailable offense." He grumbled to himself for a moment, leaning back and crossing his forelegs in irritation. "Not that we were even read our Mill Grande Rights..."

"Grande means big," Graceful announced, pulling his muzzle free of the bars and nodding firmly before sneezing loudly. His partner cringed backward as the lithe male peered up at him. "You are grande. But so am I. And so is Dusey."

"Very good, sweetie," Riffraff replied in a tired voice. He played quietly with the silver harmonica around his neck, letting his eyes wander their dark surroundings and purposefully avoiding Graceful's far-too-well-practiced puppy-dog stare. "Before you ask, yes I am wondering myself where he is, except I'm also not surprised he hasn't shown up. This is kind of like a den of evil to him."

"But he's a deeeemon," the periwinkle pony responded, drawing out the word and twisting it into a whine as he stomped childishly again and then simply flopped over onto the cold stone floor with a pout. "I don't get why he's so scared of everything. He's all big and muscular and...has spikes and a deadly saxophone and a huge penis and he even has _hands_ to hold things with. How can he be afraid of ponies?"

"Please don't hit me, but...you know penis size has nothing to do with the level of your bravery," Riffraff replied delicately. Graceful's expression seemed to show that the smaller pony disagreed, but the guitarist held up a hoof before he could interrupt. "Also, you remember what I've rambled about before. There are all sorts of different kinds of demons. Some demons look just like ponies. Some look like nothing we could even imagine, and don't forget that he's a Sloth demon." He glanced at his companion, awaiting the usual response.

But Graceful Melody only gazed back at him intently, apparently more interested in listening to the larger pegasus than informing him how "Dusey isn't slow in bed at all!" It was a pleasant change of pace and Riffraff smiled despite himself as he nodded slowly. "Sloth demons weren't exactly written about a lot in the books I used to study, but most everybody agreed that they tended to be the least aggressive, least greedy and most...I dunno. Lackadaisical of all the demons. Sometimes in a bad way, but not always. They are often depicted as being creative. But not fighters, and rarely skilled in any great feats of magic. Now your Wrath demons or Envy demons, or even Pride demons...those guys could be a lot scarier. They were rumored to possess some pretty scary magic, said to rival even Celestia herself. And they ain't afraid to throw around their weight, either. So some of those guys could probably take on the Princess, sure. But Dusey's not that kind of demon. He's...he can be hurt pretty easily by a powerful pony." He shrugged and looked wryly amused as he tapped his harmonica idly. "I fucked him up decently enough the first time we met, after all, and I'm no powerhouse. And I certainly ain't no fighter."

Graceful nodded thoughtfully, looking pacified as he sat up a bit on the dungeon floor. "I guess that makes sense. So..." He eyed the muscular pegasus for a moment, tilting his head somewhat. "What...got you so into demons? I mean...why the hell did you decide to start researching them?" he prompted.

"You know why, hon," Riff replied softly, a smile teasing across his muzzle once more as he gazed affectionately at the singer. "One thing I learned from those years of law school and practicing as Equestria's least-favorite prosecutor was that you don't leap into something without doing as much research as you can. I wasn't gonna go out to a random intersection in Hoofston with a bunch of jars filled with fake shit from a cheesy voodoo shop and try to summon up any old demon I read up about. I wanted to get it right."

"Well, I like to jump right into stuff. I jumped right into you without any research, after all," Graceful replied matter-of-factly, nodding firmly and earning a chuckle from his muscular companion.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I was the one getting into you that night," the crimson pegasus shot back playfully, winking down at the grinning singer. "That was before I found out you were a total power-bottom-slash-sadistic-dominatrix."

"Quite possibly my finest attributes," the slender stallion commented cheerfully, hopping up to his hooves and trotting back toward his partner. He opened his muzzle to add something equally awkward, but was interrupted by a sour voice from outside the cell.

"That is incredibly arguable. You should be ashamed of yourself, not proudly proclaiming your sexual deviancy and pinning it to your breast for the world to gaze upon, only to reel back in horror moments later."

Riffraff blinked in surprise as Graceful gasped excitedly and ran back to the front of the cage, leaping up and clinging to the metal bars. "Dusey! Dusey, you came!"

The reptile's voice muttered something in demonic as Riff heard the distinctive sound of his long tail scraping nervously against the opposite wall. "Not so loud, you moronic little cricket," Amdusias grumbled, his form slowly becoming visible as his muscular body rippled into view, glancing toward the door with more than a hint of trepidation. "I have no idea as to what possessed me to set foot within these walls. Were I not such an incredibly powerful lord of my realm, I do not believe I could have made this journey."

"It's cute how you so vividly brag about yourself when you're afraid," Riffraff remarked with a slight smile, sitting up somewhat and giving the anxious demon a once-over. The two tips of his dexterous tail were all but tapping out a harried melody against the damp stones and his amber eyes were unnaturally wide, pupils flitting to the door every few seconds. "But we appreciate it," he added softly when the lizard scowled at him horribly. "Let's get the hell outta here."

"Agreed," Amdusias muttered, ignoring Graceful's attempts to lick his face through the narrowly-spaced bars. "Will you please control your beast before we attract unwanted attention? I am already unsure of whether or not my mere presence here will arouse the senses of the Radiant One above." He looked upward nervously, grimacing at the ceiling. "Fortunately these bars are not made of iron, but even a mild show of my powers will certainly raise the hackles of your precious Sun Princess, and do not think I am above fleeing most hastily to leave you all in her capable hooves. By which I mean hooves capable of slaughtering even the cruelest of demons by the score."

"You're an honorable knight among knights," Riff grumbled as he reached out to grasp Graceful Melody's overeager tail, yanking the squirming pegasus down from the bars. "Just get us out of here before somebody hears us."

The demon scowled irritably at the larger pony but nodded with a grunt. He shifted into a writhing mass of black smoke briefly to slip between the metal bars, reforming afterward and automatically flicking his long tail forward to prevent the exuberant singer from clinging to his legs. Graceful gave a squawk as he was flung toward one of the walls and Amdusias grumbled, quickly holding out a massive arm to halt the slender male's movement with telekinesis. "Grasp into me, soul-seller. The aura of the Princess wreaks havoc upon my mind."

"You heard 'im!" Graceful called out cheerfully as he clung to the demon's long tail near its fork. "Grasp into him!"

Riffraff looked awkward but slowly reached up to grip the reptile's outstretched hand as Amdusias sighed and rolled his eyes. The enormous male concentrated for a moment, glancing between the two mortals as an amber glow slowly built up around the trio. Graceful had closed his eyes tightly, grinning brightly while his counterpart looked torn between amusement and agitation, sliding forward off the bench as the glow intensified around them. "I cannot wait to be free of this-"

A muffled whip-crack-like snap echoed through the dungeon, accompanied by a brief flash of yellowish light and the nauseating sensation of vertigo for both mortals as reality twisted and warped around them for a moment. "-despicable den of purity and mortal affluence."

Graceful nodded agreeably, taking a dazed step away from the demon with a giggle. "Yeah, purity ponies suck!"

The guitarist shook his head with mild amusement, glancing around as his eyes fell upon the massive golden throne a few feet behind them before he rubbed the back of his head. "Dusey, you really gotta work on making that smoooo—oh holy shit where the hell did you drop us?"

He stared morbidly around the massive room, jaw slack as his eyes slowly widened. Amdusias had already found himself stunned, frozen in place on the flowing velvet carpet beneath them. "I...this..." He visibly trembled on the spot, pupils dilated as he began to hyperventilate. "No...oh frozen, merciless Hel, no, no..."

Graceful Melody looked back at them curiously, having taken to the air to avoid stumbling in the lingering dazedness of the teleport. "What're you guys so freaked out about? This is like...a really pretty room'n like. Where are we?" He giggled stupidly, swaying slightly in mid-air.

Amdusias could only breathe rapidly, shaking his head numbly while Riffraff licked his lips nervously and glanced around anxiously. "Sweetie, we...we gotta go. Right...now. Right now." He grit his teeth and then looked up desperately at Amdusias. "Dusey, you gotta...you gotta zip us or...magic us out, do whatever it is...you do, like right now."

The demon worked his maw stupidly a few times, managing only a hesitant step backward before he turned fear-filled eyes down to the larger pony. "I...cann-"

A loud thud rang through the room as the massive double doors at the front of the room were thrown open. Riffraff and Amdusias immediately jumped backward with matching yelps as an exceptionally distinctive winged unicorn narrowed cold amethyst eyes at the trio, her domineering presence seeming to fill the entire threshold.

Graceful Melody slowly dropped down to his hooves as his wings furled against his feminine frame, a puzzled expression crossing his features. He frowned a bit as it dawned upon him the pony standing in the doorway of the enormous throne room was the princess of Equestria, standing tall over even his muscular companion as her emblematic golden peytral and diadem glinted with a strange harshness across their trembling forms.

"And precisely what is a demon doing here with his disciples?" asked the intimidating mare in an even voice, her cold eyes tracing from the two mortals to the normally-towering reptile, currently crouching somewhat behind the pale guitarist.

"D-d-disciples? Oh, n-no, Your...Your Highness," Riffraff stammered, holding out a hoof and laughing nervously as he shook his head rapidly. "We're...accidentally! Yeah, we were trying to...go somewhere, out of somewhere, I mean, and like...came. Into here, it isn't Amdusias's fault! He's really kinda scared and I think..." His rambling faded out as the Princess's eyes focused on the crimson pegasus for a moment. He could feel her critical gaze locking onto the crossroads that had been burnt into his flank and, by design, had completely replaced his original mark. One of the initial payments to the demonic entity with whom he'd entered a mortal pact. Most ponies didn't seem to notice, but he somehow knew her sharp eyes would pick apart the difference.

"I see now. You are the demon's minion and the two of you are seeking to persuade this helpless pony to sell his soul as well." The imposing female stepped toward them as her horn took on a golden aura, eyes narrowed further as the heavy doors slammed shut behind her. "You will not bring the chaotic darkness to my kingdom, not to a single pony."

Amdusias cringed further, tripping over his own long tail as he attempted to backpedal and falling with a squeak onto his rear. Riffraff winced and quickly jumped in front of the cowering demon as he stared at the massive mare with a pitiful whimper. "No, no, wait, we're not trying to-"

"You are no better than the filth that holds your leash," she cut him off coldly, raising her head as her eyes gleamed for a moment.

"Hey, hey, heeeey!" Graceful interrupted, looking half-meek and half-desperate, a weak smile on his muzzle as he leaped into the air and flew between the advancing princess and the two males now clutching into one another with horrified expressions. "We...we are only here 'cause we wanna apply for the royal band!"

Celestia wrinkled her muzzle as her eyes flicked toward the feminine pony for a moment, halting her measured strides forward even as the glow remained around her long horn. She briefly studied the slender pegasus before replying icily: "My patience has long since worn thin. There _is_ no royal band, nor is the presence of demons allowed in this harmonious kingdom!"

The enormous mare swung her head up as her ivory horn gleamed with visibly gathered energy, taking a stride toward them. Graceful Melody whimpered but landed on his hind legs, throwing his wings out wide in an attempt to protect the cowering pair behind him. "Wait!" But Celestia only snarled and slung her head forward to unleash a blinding golden fireball at the wide-eyed singer, apparently intent on simply blasting directly through the slender pegasus. Searing aureate light filled the expansive room with a vehement gleam, all three males feeling as if the sun itself had dropped a few million miles closer for the express purpose of boiling their flesh in this singular moment.

Graceful screamed and flinched backward, covering his eyes uselessly with a tattooed foreleg as his partner stared past Graceful Melody's outstretched wings in horror, barely registering the muscular arm that thrust past his shoulder, surrounded by an amber glow. Scales rippled with power and muscles twisted beneath the taut hide even as Riff perceived the fearful twitches of the demon, his perception of the world feeling somehow slowed in the tortuous instant before their all-but-assured destruction.

With a snarl of effort, Amdusias created a curved shield of his energy directly in front of the periwinkle pony and the powerful spell from the winged unicorn smashed violently against it. It shattered almost instantly, waves of golden flames dispersing around the trio as the heat from the fireball licked at the tips of Graceful's wings. Shards of demonic energy blasted backward but bounced harmlessly off of the frightened pegasus's feminine frame, the shockwave of the collision ruffling his crimson-tinged feathers as Riffraff's cry of denial became strangled in his throat; the strange, muted silence afterward was filled only with the tinkling of porcelain from a nearby vase that had all but exploded from the reverberations of their combined spells.

Graceful managed a weak laugh a moment later as his lower hooves landed shakily on the plush carpet before he half-stumbled backward. He felt a trembling palm gently catch the back of his skull before he could topple onto his companion as Amdusias's warm energy pulsed against his mane, the familiar aura suddenly a welcome sensation. His tongue ran over his lips languidly, eyes fluttering as he struggled to maintain consciousness. "But I don't like fillies, Momma," he murmured in stupefaction as the demon grimaced and eased his slender body down to the cold floor. "Tell Daddy that beatin's ain't gonna get it outta me..."

An uncomfortable wave of anger rolled through the muscular reptile as his lips curled into a snarl, staring down at the dazed pegasus. Retribution was an emotion he rarely felt, save for those far-flung occasions when his narrow dominion of musical prowess was tested or taunted in any way. It was to him a maelstrom of nausea that buffeted his innards as viciously as any tempest, accompanied by such a torrent of unease and...fear. No longer of the glaring winged unicorn that slowly advanced on the trio, her horn again throwing golden rays of deadly admonition across their cowering bundle; that trepidation made sense to him, had purpose and clear-cut logic to it. The Bringer of Light did not flinch at hordes of infuriated dragons, would not blink at the sight of an entire army comprised of bloodthirsty First Tiers barreling toward her, claws outstretched and fangs bared. Surely two mortal ponies and one mewling Sloth demon – lord or otherwise - would not even be considered a warm-up. He had _reason_ to fear her. But what reason did he have to fear the senseless emotions roiling inside him from the mere utterance of a few choice words? Why be so petrified of the sensation of... _family_?

Probably because those senseless emotions were going to inspire the most insipid act of his long, quiet life.

"These two are under my care!" he suddenly snapped, glaring up at the imposing mare that now stood a breath or two away from them, her narrowed eyes betraying only the smallest tics of surprise at his outburst. "The one willingly entered into a pact with me, but this one has done nothing wrong!" His tail flicked nervously, all but screaming a proclamation of his poorly-repressed terror at facing down the ivory female.

His hand nonetheless clenched into a fist and a globe of amber energy nonetheless began to form, crackling with an unnatural ferocity that was alien to the demon. Riff watched, frozen in place with one worried hoof reaching out to his companion as Graceful breathed shallowly in the shadow of the demon's protective crouch above him. "Theirs are not your fates to decide!" he bellowed as he launched himself at the enormous equine in a mad rush of lost common sense.

His speed was almost laughable, even for a demon, and his size certainly bore no real advantage over the winged unicorn. The moment he lunged, Celestia's eyes darkened and she quickly back-stepped to avoid the wild swing of his left hand as it clawed through the air without as much as glancing her ephemeral multicolored mane. His own bulk worked against him as his momentum caused him to stumble and his eyes were too focused on the rapidly-approaching plates of metal below to notice the hoof that struck him squarely in the jaw before he could topple forward.

The impact was enough to crack bone – he was lucky her golden-clad hoof hadn't connected with the spikes lining his muzzle, as her strength would have caused her little damage while most assuredly bringing a nauseating destruction to his lower jaw. Amdusias rocked back with a groan of pain, saved this time from falling by slapping his tail against the hard flooring and stabilizing himself long enough to fling the ball of concentrated energy at the mare's face as she sprung toward his off-balance figure.

Riffraff didn't know what he wished to see: certainly he wanted no harm to come to his demonic companion, yet the thought of striking down the unquestioned leader of Equestria seemed far more insidious than he felt comfortable with, even if every ounce of his body _knew_ the reptile had little to no chance against somebody so universally adored, admired...worshiped, really.

He'd spent enough time with a demon to understand the mortal world and Hell shared many things - one commonality was that power tended to rule all. Charisma helped...but power was king. The Princess of Equestria had always appeared as a beacon of kindness and warmth to all, but he had also seen her at what he considered her worst. That day remained burned into his memory, although he didn't have adequate time to continue pondering the morality of Amdusias's choices as Celestia's horn batted aside the enormous yellowish sphere with no more effort than drawing the blinds before bedtime. It smashed into a table that stood perilously close to the two pegasi and Riffraff couldn't restrain his whimper of fear as he half-curled around his barely-conscious partner.

To say that Amdusias lacked confidence in himself was an understatement. Spell after spell from the enormous female smashed into his muscular form, physical blows woven into the onslaught of attacks as seamlessly as the demon might slip a contrapuntal harmony into one of his compositions. He could barely maintain enough focus to try and throw up an amber shield whenever a particularly nasty fireball or blast of multi-colored energy raced toward his scaled body, and the only other thing he could keep in mind was to attempt drawing the furious mare away from the two pegasi. Words had long since been forgotten as the Princess drove him back without even a sign of exertion, showing only a cold assurance in the absolute inevitability of the one-sided confrontation.

The reptile couldn't even muster a return offensive against her, feeling his energy quickly tapering off as he shielded himself again and again. Bruises covered his battered torso, two of the bone spikes along his muzzle cracked and one broken completely off at the base as several trickles of blood ran down from his features. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Riffraff holding Graceful's head to his chest, staring at the other two with a look of broken helplessness on his features. Amdusias poured the last of his strength into the cracked half-globe of translucent energy that left him trapped in a corner of the room – he knew his two companions likely wouldn't be spared once he fell, and no matter how fast he attempted to process every possible decision, they all shared a similar outcome. The guitarist's despair was filling his thoughts, clashing with his own as blood ran from his nostrils - not from Celestia's attacks, but from his own exertion as he struggled to hold his ground as long as he could.

But the massive mare saw only a demon straining to cling to the last strains of its cowardly life as she raised a hoof to simply smash through the weakened shield. Celestia swung down once, twice, three times with increasing strength as the cracks in Amdusias's energy spiderwebbed and grew deeper before the fourth blow caused the amber crystal to shatter into a thousand motes of light that disappeared as quickly as they formed. Cold satisfaction crossed her muzzle for a moment before the ivory equine made a face and tilted her head back slightly, the tip of her spired horn gleaming briefly. The bloodied demon looked up at her weakly as he panted hard and simply dropped his muscular arms. His slit pupils, already wide from fear and exhaustion, dilated a bit more as his shoulders slumped.

Before she could thrust her horn down into the demon's chest, however, a hoof grasped into her shoulder. It was weak, a touch another pony might not have even registered. But battle – even against a pitiful opponent - made her already-impressive reactions only faster, and she immediately threw her foreleg back into the offender. A fearful yelp sounded out but she bore down anyway, shoving a massive hoof into the pony's chest and snarling into the face of the crimson pegasus.

Riffraff whimpered as he felt ribs creak with a mere inch or two of extra pressure from the massive winged unicorn, attempting to curl up submissively beneath her icy glare. It couldn't have taken more than a small shove downward to simply crush his chest as he figured any attempt was better than none as he managed to wheeze desperately: "P-please stop! Don't kill him, w-we don't mean any h-"

"It doesn't matter," she replied stonily, bearing down steadily on the pegasus as tears began to fill his eyes.

Her eyes flicked briefly over to the smallest member of the strange trio when the periwinkle pony gave her one of the most heartbroken expressions she'd ever seen, his cracked voice just above a whisper: "Why do you see monsters?" His eyes fluttered shut a moment later as his head dropped to the cracked floor beneath him, his shallow breaths fading at last into unconsciousness.

Celestia narrowed her eyes but eased up ever-so-slightly on the muscular pegasus beneath her. She remained completely aware of the demon to her side, expecting fully that the dark creature would assume it had an opportunity to land a free shot to her blindspot. She was therefore somewhat surprised when the spiked reptile just remained huddled in the corner, his head dropped as if wanting to avoid witnessing the decision of whatever mental judgment Celestia had paused to consider.

An unreadable expression flashed across her features, Riffraff almost afraid to imagine the kind of thought or memory that would cause the icy mare's hesitation. If a better comparison to a speeding locomotive existed, he couldn't think of one at the moment. _This should not have happened so easily._ He relaxed somewhat under the heavy hoof and the slight shift made Celestia immediately shove him into the ground again but when his only response was to release another pathetic squeal, her expression shifted slightly again and she glanced measuringly between the three.

The smallest look of solace crossed Amdusias's muzzle, mixing easily with his expression of unmasked disbelief. Graceful Melody was unconscious, his mortal beneficiary remained pinned under the Dawn Bringer and his own body had been nearly smashed into pulp in a battle that should have killed him. And yet he felt the tickle of something different from the terrifying mare, despite her emotions being all but impossible for even a demon of his caliber to perceive. It was more that simple hesitation. She was... _questioning_. Questioning what, the reptile refused to guess. But something had changed, nonetheless, and he could only hope that it would give them the chance to perhaps survive this encounter and escape with their lives – something he hadn't been sure of counting on mere minutes before.

A silence once more settled across the throne room, though it was less threatening than the previous pause, a sense of calm finality woven into the muted moment. Two or three emotional shades darker and the silence might have been fatal.

Amdusias may have been unable to read her mental state, but her eyes nonetheless failed to hide every secret that gleamed from behind her indeterminable mask. He watched silently as her cold irises flicked between judgmental, hesitant and perhaps a moment of recollection. Not quite lost in thought, no... _but as if she's...comparing this to something else._ A thin smile passed his lips as he avoided shifting his position – the last thing he wanted was to arouse her fury once more – but he instead glanced down before her cold gaze shifted again to him, grimacing to himself. _And here I imagined no situation could inspire the level of numbing discomfort as when these two set themselves upon me…_

Riffraff trembled again beneath her golden-clad hoof and he risked turning his head to gaze at his unconscious companion. "G-Graceful...can you hear me?" he rasped out, wheezing when the pressure briefly increased upon his chest. He winced and closed his eyes, expecting the worst as he reached a foreleg up to weakly grasp the mare's metal shoe.

Celestia frowned slightly but lifted her leg after a few seconds before stepping back slowly. The crimson pegasus looked at her in surprise, then immediately rolled over with a quiet groan and stumbled back to his partner. Her amethyst eyes locked onto him, observing the muscular stallion as he half-fell into a seated position and gently cradled the smaller male's head in his lap. He avoided the enormous female's eyes as he instead looked worriedly at the still-bleeding demon. "Dusey…"

The muscular reptile sighed and finally sat up somewhat, unable to avoid flinching when Celestia looked up sharply at the small movement. "Please do not set your holiest of holy flames upon us," he grumbled, feeling far less irreverent than his mild sarcasm suggested. "We have no desire to spread any dark evils or dissonant chords across your sun-kissed kingdom," he added in a mumble, lifting his eyes for only a moment but almost instantly dropping them again when she locked gazes with him. "And cricket. Your maiden will live to croon another dusk. Spare him the theatrics and consider casting your lines of anxiety toward your benefactor. I have done battle for you. This I have done for no prior soul, mortal or not. Appreciation may be in order."

Celestia's eyes narrowed slightly at the demon's choice of words, taking a step toward him. Riff only gave a small smile, however, despite everything else that had come to pass. The scaled creature was...sulking. "Still a jerk," he murmured before squeezing his companion slightly closer. "Don't...don't mind him, Your...Your Highness," he added in a cautious voice. He felt the smallest boost of comfort at the demon's behavior and he at least no longer feared that their lives were in immediate danger. Celestia hadn't exactly said much to them since she halted what had certainly felt like an attempt to crush his ribcage, and Riff still worried that a single wrong word would spark her volatile temper once more. _At least she's not_ _actively_ _trying to kill us anymore._ "He's...an idiot and we're...we're honestly just...musicians," he said lamely. "We really were looking to apply to the royal band. Even...well. Even if it doesn't exist. We didn't know that. We figured, you know. That. There would be one."

She blinked once and studied the weak grin on the stallion's features, realizing with some surprise that their earlier explanation had been honest. Lying seemed pointless at this juncture and she felt no suspicious influence from the demon. In fact, the only thing she sensed from the large bipedal reptile was a mixture of fear and unease. Trepidation wasn't exactly something uncommon in the eyes of other demons she had confronted, but she could not recall a single creature from the underworld that hadn't expressed at least some sliver of blind rage or hostility toward her. It hadn't quite dawned on the winged unicorn during the intense – even if one-sided - confrontation that the demon never attempted to strike her out of anger or retaliation. Even if a particularly weak creature, the enormous male apparently believed his fruitless combat would offer a modicum of protection for his...companions. It was a situation she could both appreciate and yet not understand, not fathom as to how a _demon_ could extend this kind of compassion.

Amdusias sensed a hint of her disbelief and confusion but ignored it for the moment, knowing well enough to give the all-too-awkward atmosphere a chance to settle. He instead turned a scowl onto the larger pegasus, rubbing idly at one of his muscular arms. "Oh, cease your prattling, shallow peddler. I would prefer you did not give the Dawn Bringer another reason to call upon my immolation."

"Well then maybe you should act like less of a butt and more of the knight in shining armor that you seem so intent on-"

"Why are you here?" Celestia interrupted, tersely cutting off Riffraff's retort with an emphatic stomp.

Both guitarist and demon flinched at the sharp sound, sharing an awkward glance before the pegasus sighed and dropped his head. One hoof stroked gently through Graceful Melody's messy mane while the other reached into his small sidepack for a cigarette. He lifted it to his lips before pausing and then paling a bit at the Princess's icy glare. "Um. It's. I. Sort of...have to, if...I can…" His voice trailed off sheepishly, the thin cylinder trembling just shy of his muzzle.

Amdusias had every intention of removing himself from the situation as much as possible at that point, but he could sense his beneficiary's physical distress quickly rising. It sent a strange twist down his own spine – one with which he was becoming more familiar, though one he was also beginning to loathe rather than anticipate. What had started as the payment for his services had begun to represent a tax on his own mental state. _This is why one does not participate in soirees with the damn mortal insects._ He sighed and then grudgingly shifted his eyes up to the menacing female for a moment. "Dawn-Bringer. I...understand I have no...right to ask," he struggled to speak, despising himself for the words he choked out, for the self-imposed degradation of his superiority. "However, as it appears you have...kindly...decided to spare us, it would be unwise to not allow the guitarist to partake in his disgusting behavior. He is...compelled. Required by the bounds of our...ah…"

"I'm well aware of the mechanics behind a demonic contract," the winged unicorn interrupted acerbically. "Wouldn't it please you, anyway, to watch the coward suffer as he fails to fulfill his obligation?"

The demon frowned slightly - the answer should have been an unequivocal "Yes, of course", but he knew that was no longer the case. _Only because now the weak creature causes harm to me as well…_ It felt uncomfortable revealing this to the massive mare and the reptile shifted beneath her cold gaze to turn his own glance away. The last thing he wanted to do was to betray an even greater weakness to the powerful equine. _Although…_ He grumbled and rubbed the back of his head before muttering in a voice just loud enough for her to hear: "Things are not as they were a millennia ago, Bringer of the Sun. Perhaps my intention is not to mindlessly gather souls for some petty squabble for power amongst Helheim's ranks."

"No, things are _exactly_ the same," Celestia replied coldly. "You despicable creatures know nothing beyond your own selfish gain, and you have no qualms whatsoever of abusing the minds of simple mortals in order to reach your goals. You're incapable of cooperation, you seek only chaos and destruction and the few who can eliminate your kind should not hesitate to do so. This is a mistake…"

Amdusias caught just enough of a break in her mental defenses that he could not help interjecting: "But not one you need to rectify. Please. We are not even asking for quarter - only mercy. You understand demons better than most, and I would not be bold enough to insist that the majority of my brethren are any different from what you perceive. But I am...I have changed. I am not like the others. We have no mission to spread some...unholy message, or to gain more followers." The demon grumbled and added sourly before he could think better, "The last thing I require is another damned ward. These two are far beyond for what I could have ever bargained, and the little one does not even owe me a debt. In fact, if you desire one of them for yourself, please, by all means. Take one."

Celestia narrowed her eyes darkly at the interruption, only to find herself less enraged about having a sliver of her thoughts read and more incredulous at the strange demon's words. She blinked and fought to catch herself and regain her unreadable poise. "I have no reason to believe you. You only still breathe because -"

"I...hate to interrupt," Riffraff mumbled as he struggled to light a cigarette with one hoof, keeping the other foreleg secured around his slender partner's chest, "but. I gotta burn one. If you're not cool with that, then...I dunno, kick us out or set us on fire but I'd rather not pass out and start bleeding everywhere."

"Speak for yourself, cricket," Amdusias shot back before clearing his throat and looking awkwardly away when Celestia glared at him again; the enormous mare, however, continued to look more and more confused, visibly straining to maintain her composure. The demon rubbed nervously at his chest before looking toward Riffraff once more as the muscular pegasus took a ragged draw from his cigarette. Celestia made no move to stop the winged male, only moving her own cold eyes back to the pegasi as her stony features shifted ever so slightly.

A strange but almost welcome silence fell over the four as what might have been described as a stalemate seeped into place. The bold, stinging scent of smoke tickled across their nostrils, Riff's cigarette providing the only real source of stimulus for several seconds until Celestia made a face of disgust and jerked her head to the side to violently fling open a window with telekinesis. Amdusias winced instinctively before sighing as he began to poke gingerly at his damaged jaw spikes. The first few drags alone were enough to bring Riffraff some much-needed strength and the demon felt his own quickened pace slowing as the guitarist visibly calmed. "You are lucky I am not a creature of vanity," he muttered without thinking to stop himself. "These will take forever to grow back properly, by Hel's frozen peaks."

Celestia twitched at the mere sound of his voice again, but rapidly felt herself becoming less enraged and suspicious, instead finding...irritation at the demon's behavior. She glared at him and took some solace in the way he flinched back again, yet found herself helpless from eventually grimacing and grudgingly asking, "By what right do you claim you are unlike the other demons?"

"That is rather bigoted and uninformed of you, O Gracious Morning Star," the reptile muttered, promptly earning first a look of surprise from the princess before it changed to a dark glare. He recoiled slightly away from her but his expression remained almost disappointed in her remark. She seemed once again confused by his demeanor, though was even more thrown by the crimson pony's response.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Dusey, you...pouty sourpuss," he mumbled, tapping the cigarette quietly to the side while glancing down at his unconscious companion. "She didn't kill us. She didn't kill YOU. Try and be nice, I kinda don't wanna die today. Besides…" Riff grinned crookedly for a moment, looking up as he wiped a bit of blood from his chin. "If she kills me, don't you...you know...forfeit my soul or what-"

"Ah, ah, you should close those flapping jaws," Amdusias interrupted hurriedly, scowling at the amused pegasus. "I am most sure that the kind Princess does not wish to be bored with your prattling of that which you do not even understand."

Celestia blinked at this exchange, unsure of how to perceive their interactions. She was fairly confident she had correctly analyzed their strange relationship by now: the demon held a pact for the larger male's soul, yet somehow seemed to be tied to the pony's well-being; the smaller stallion was most certainly romantically linked with the crimson pegasus, but held some great affection for the towering reptile as well, despite most likely knowing the infernal bond that had been forged between the two. In every predicted scenario, the smoking pegasus should have been all but groveling at the demon's claws, begging for whatever small addition to his life he could gain. The demon should have been unwaveringly cruel and prompt in punishing either of the mortal ponies for any transgressions against him, verbal or otherwise. And the tiny male, well...he simply didn't make sense within _any_ of her simulations. She almost missed the telltale mental prodding of the demon during her moment of confusion, immediately baring her teeth and nearly flinging a telekinetic blast at him.

Amdusias yelped and uselessly covered his head with his muscled arms, shrinking back from her once more. "I apologize! I am a master of the subconscious, I do not mean to intrude, even if I would greatly appreciate you ceasing to try and categorize us in such generic ways, although I did not intend to browse your terrifying mind, it simply happens as a result of my incredibly acute abilities!" It came out as one long, hurried ramble, only adding to the entirely silly appearance of this enormous, muscle-bound reptile cowering behind his own arms as a foal might try to fend off the monsters beneath its bed.

The towering mare made a face as the glow from her horn faded, repressing the urge to simply sigh with exasperation. _These three are...they are...less a threat as much as they are simply...moronic._ She nonetheless carefully sealed her mind from any further "exploration", accidental or otherwise, and settled her gaze onto the one named Riffraff. A brief scan with her magic informed her that the smaller male, who had foolishly made the useless attempt to shield the other two, was stable enough after his ordeal. Riffraff himself no doubt had a few sprained or broken ribs, but he too was in no direct danger of a worsened condition. She had no intention of healing them – a feat she could easily handle – and she did not trust the trio simply because they had proven themselves to be full-blooded idiots in their own right. But she was willing to listen, at the very least, and gain whatever information she could that might be used to fortify her kingdom further against the forces of darkness.

It hardly took much effort for her to resume her stately facade, a false smile that both encouraged and reassured spreading across her features. "I apologize for my assumptions," she said, using just enough hesitance to sound genuine. "It is simply that...darkness looms upon the not-so-distant horizon. And this is my kingdom, these are my ponies to protect. You can understand my caution."

Riff smiled somewhat, feeling a brief moment of hope at the mare's changed personality. However, Amdusias's silent mental whisper warned him of deception before he could automatically respond with a reassurance to her. His smile faded slightly, but he felt determined to at least attempt to extend an honest hoof of friendship. He exhaled slowly before glancing around awkwardly for something he could use as an ashtray. Celestia pursed her lips but forced her kind expression to remain as she flicked her horn and guided over a larger shard from one of the shattered vases, placing it down at the stallion's side.

He nodded gratefully, tapping the ashes into it and trying to pretend like he hadn't already been littering the smooth marble floor with them. "Well, uh...of course, Your Majesty. Er. Highness. Um." He looked lame for a moment, clearing his throat. "We get that. We just want you to know that we...really are just musicians. We. Er. Well, Grace here might be an idiot, but...I think he was kind of serious when he asked about joining the royal band," the pegasus added awkwardly, motioning with his head toward the periwinkle male cradled in his other foreleg. "I promise we're not here to cause trouble. Amdusias is an asshole but the only real danger you have to worry about from him is a temper tantrum at a concert."

The demon gave him a sour look as Celestia frowned somewhat, Riffraff feeling like he had little choice but to continue. "You know, if somebody misses a note or something. And he sucks at gathering souls. I'm probably his first deal in a few centuries. And me, I seriously just play guitar. And. I smoke. So...I guess I could make a few ponies unhappy in outdoor areas. Maybe. Slowly kill someone with second-hand smoke. And. Uh. Well, my little Gracie here is just a passionate singer who...really likes to have...um…" Amdusias's expression had slowly shifted from one of annoyance to one of horror. The muscular pony cleared his throat, awkwardly reminding himself that he _was_ in the presence of the Princess, after all. "Er. He really likes colts. So. I guess he's the biggest threat, if you're worried about a whole bunch of stallions suddenly turning...really gay." Riffraff sheepishly pat Graceful's slender chest a few times. He really didn't know why he was trying to be amusing, but he figured Celestia's wrath might at least be delayed if he was honest. _I just hate how the honest truth sounds like a damn joke…_

Celestia was less than pleased with the male's explanations. She hid it easily behind the royal mask of benevolence, but she was nonetheless irked. Even if these three were idiots, she had assumed she'd be able to extract at least _some_ useful information to help with a more aggressive defense against the inevitable chaos that laid before her kingdom's future. "Not that I don't believe you," she began carefully, allowing herself to cautiously sit back on her haunches. "However, I must understandably try and learn as much information as I can to protect my kingdom, and my people." She favored Riffraff with a kind smile that would have been reassuring had the large pegasus not felt Amdusias's voice whispering the same words of warning into his mind.

The guitarist did his best to maintain his own neutral expression as he quietly stroked through Graceful's messy mane, meeting Celestia's eyes for as long as he could muster the strength. "Therefore while I would love to hear more of your... _quest_ for musical employment, I just want to ensure that I've done all that I can to uphold my responsibility to the ponies of this land." The Sun Princess motioned gently toward the windows overlooking Canterlot before shifting her gaze briefly to the demon to calmly survey his battered form. "I wouldn't want to be remiss in my duties of protecting those who cannot protect themselves."

Amdusias scowled and leaned forward to rest his arms on his bent legs. "I find your implications rude and uncouth. But..." He hesitated, already well-aware that no matter how carefully he crafted his words, how artfully he dodged around the Princess's verbal jousting, he would be outmatched. Celestia was no regular mortal, and Amdusias had already siphoned enough from her before the impenetrable mental defenses were locked into place. He knew she would not be direct, and mask her intentions. He knew she would be thinking only of how to extract from them every drop of knowledge necessary to further her own personal agenda. And although the demon did not fault her for the very fastidious dedication she had for her kingdom, he could certainly fault her for extreme methods. _And she has a history of extreme methods..._ He forced a smile nonetheless and glanced at his two pegasi companions before looking at Celestia pointedly. "Let us tell you all we know. And perhaps you can then spare us our lives. So...where to begin?"


End file.
